Dark Magic
by ImmortalObsession
Summary: After the second Wizarding War Bella must live the life of the Muggle with Charlie in Forks, but what she doesn't count on is finding a family of vampires, werewolves, and a temperamental mind reader there. As it turns out, that stupid small town has almost as many secrets as she does. ON-HIATUS.
1. Part I: Forks

_AN: All rights disclaimed._

* * *

**Part I: Forks**

Preface

She ran through the thick, coarse green ocean of pine, the scuffed skirt of her dirty dress clutched tightly above her knees to free her legs for a faster sprint. She dodged roots that twisted their way into her path and spat nature's concoction of twigs and leaves out her parted mouth. Her chest was bursting and her legs shrieking, but she wouldn't - no, she _could not – _stop this laborious trek until her task was complete.

Her unflinching devotion deemed her unstoppable. Her exhaustion questioned how Muggles could possibly afford to run about. No broomsticks. No disapparating. No wand (yet). Just her burning legs_._

_It_ was stowed securely in the crook of her arm and under her cloak, which was so filthy its stench alone left a trail a blind man could follow. The object that would change the course of the entire world rested solely with her. No one but her was to be trusted with it. _He _had said so.

So valuable it was, and so fragile from age, no one would ever suspect that it held an amount of knowledge that could destroy the world. Her arms began to numb from exertion, she could barely feel the object safe in her grasp. She stumbled over an unseen log blocking her path and, growling, clambered over it to resume her race once more.

It was only after she was many miles away and infuriatingly lost did she realize that her clumsy trip had cost her to drop the precious object. Incensed and panicked, she fell to her scraped knees shrieking madly, pleading, and clutching at her tangled hair.

"I failed…I failed… It was not my fault, I swear!" she wailed at the silent forest. "_Please forgive me!"_

…

I blinked hard against tears. I was _not _going to break down and start blubbering like some sort of tortured bouncing bulb. Not in public.

Harry looked just as stubborn to fight the mournful mood as I was, forcing a strangled smile forward. Hermione on the other hand was a sobbing train wreck, hurling herself at me again in engulf me in a tight embrace.

"Bella, you can't leave," she said fiercely as I gently petted her hair in comfort. "We'll come up with a reason for you to stay. You must train to be Aurors with us! Ron, I'm sure we can squeeze Bella in at your house, can't we?"

His head bobbed in erratic nods. "It's already decided. Bells, you're coming with us. We'll kidnap you if we have to."

I carefully pushed aside a lock of Hermione's slightly-bushy hair to free my mouth for speaking, but Harry beat me to it.

"Stop it. Bella has responsibilities now." His familiar bright eyes, caged behind glasses, met mine. "Don't you?" he said, a bit too roughly.

I grimaced. "Unfortunately."

Yes, unfortunately I had to leave the Wizard World and all my friends and magic for a false life. But Charlie was worth it, wasn't he? I had promised him long before I met the gang that he would have me for junior and senior year. That we would be together, as father and daughter.

Now, I was needed elsewhere. Friends had to wait.

"You're supposed to pretendto be happy," Ron muttered, "Otherwise we'll never let you leave." I cracked an unconvincing grin and choked back more tears.

"Right, we'll see each other again. Soon," I said, hugging each of them for the billionth time in turn. When I reached Ron, last in line, I pulled down his chin until he was staring directly at me. "You'll all write, won't you?"

"Of course," Hermione said impatiently before Ron could edge in a syllable, finding the idea that I'd escape her letters for a minute ridiculous. "Be safe, Bella. We'll see you soon." Ron and Hermione each squeezed my shoulder affectionately before passing on to meet the Weasleys, who I had already said my goodbyes too.

They were all going to be together. I would be alone.

"You've got nothing to worry about, you know," Harry said and I jumped, surprised he was still here.

Losing all composure, I spun around and threw myself into his arms. He stumbled back a few feet before his arms came around me. "I'm going to miss you the most," I mumbled into his Muggle shirt.

I looked up into his face. He seemed torn and opened his mouth to say something, but re-shut it when a train whistle pierced the air and instead said, "I'll miss you too."

We held onto each other for another minute, squeezing as children did when they sought comfort and reassurance, before I pulled away from him with a sigh.

"Right," I said, denying the prickling in my nose and eyes, "I'm late enough as it is with the time difference to compete with and now I can barely say goodbye."

He smiled a sad smile. "This isn't goodbye, remember?"

I grinned. "Right," I said, remembering our quick pact on the train. "_See you soon," _I corrected.

I began to walk away when I felt his hand pulling me back again. "Yeah?" I asked, searching his face for any signs of alert or pain, but then I reminded myself: _Voldemort's dead_. Harry's scar would never prickle again.

"Watch your back," he said although his eyes said something else I couldn't decipher.

I watched him, made curious by his strange behavior, until he disappeared into the crowd to re-join Hermione and Ron. I stared down at my trunk and owl Luna, fluttering restlessly in her cage, and spared myself the relief of a few tears.

The moment passed and I ducked behind a brick column, holding fast to my things and disapparating to Forks, Washington – a town unfortunate enough to populate both shape shifters _and _vampires, I've been warned - with a brash _CRACK!_

My stomach twisted under the pressure of a force that jammed up against my bones, eyeballs, and yanked at my navel until my feet finally hit ground. Unable to stick any landing, I slid from my feet to my rear on landing with a thunk and splash of what I assumed was mud.

"Ow!" I hissed, rubbing at my sore behind as I helped myself to my feet. My wand, shoved carelessly into the pocket of my jeans, poked my thigh with a bruising strength and spurted red sparks when I flicked its end angrily.

I glanced around me to be sure no one had seen my plunder, only to find myself in the middle of a dark forest lighted only by the dusk painting the sky in washed midnight blue, and starless. I shivered. It was cold here. Freezing, in fact, at this time of night.

Where was I?

I looked around. Charlie's house was nowhere in sight. I checked to see that I was missing no body parts (god, that would be embarrassing) but I was intact. For some reason, I had ended up in the middle of a forest (hopefully) in Washington.

"Fabulous," I said to myself, moving further into the city of moss and pine trees. Wand at the ready, I intoned, "_Lumos!"_

Light threw itself off the pointed end of my wand, illuminating my surroundings further. There were no trails. I sighed.

Something rustled in the bushes behind me. I whirled around, instantly coiled for attack with a jinx hovering on the edge of my tongue. The greenery moved and a doe emerged, softly stepping out and blinking at me with the same shock I faced it with.

It trotted back slowly, about to gain speed to gallop away when a white something hurtled out of nowhere and into it. I gasped and my stomach groaned at the sound of crunching bones, a high keening noise, and a growl.

Unthinkingly, I jerked away from the scene of the figure devouring the animal and ran for all I was worth, or at least until I remembered that I was a witch and that I'd also left my luggage.

"Courage, bravery, loyalty," I chanted again and again to myself as I slowly found my way back. "That's what makes a true Gryffindor. Come on, Bella… It was just… Shit, I don't know what the hell that was!" And I was panicking all over again.

By the time I reached my luggage, untouched besides Luna, whose cage was tipped sideways and was squawking frantically, I was trembling from head to toe. I rushed to her, spurting apologies and trying not to whither under her accusing eyes. I scoped the forest. There was no doe, no…thing.

I was alone once more, but this time I was grateful for it.

Keeping a grip about me and my things, I speedily disapparated to Charlie's house (correctly, this time) and tripped up the steps to his front door without further delay. I banged on the door loudly, too loudly, I knew and composed myself. Charlie didn't need a scare, I told myself. He was the Chief police of a small town and would be best left out of my ludicrous troubles…

The door opened. "Bells!" My father's smile disappeared and his face became a crinkly mask of concern at my pale face. "What's wrong?" he asked urgently, stepping outside and looking about as if a Dementor or thug might spring out the bushes.

"Nothing," I lied, standing. "It was just a long trip. I'm tired."

"And late," he added gruffly, still searching the front yard suspiciously. "You sure you're alright?"

I nodded.

He smiled again. "Come on in. I missed ya', kiddo."

I did and he carried my things inside. "I missed you too," I said sheepishly, ashamed for already having lied to him within the first five minutes.

He struggled with my luggage as we climbed the stairs and I offered my assistance, waving my wand suggestively, but he shook his head and insisted the "human" way was best. I shrugged.

"You got an interesting taste in pets, I gotta admit," he huffed once we were in my new bedroom, which was purple and…normal.

"It was Luna or a rat, bat, cat…"

"A hat?" he guessed.

I thought of the Sorting Hat at Hogwarts and scoffed. "A hat would be an awful pet. They would constantly complain about boredom and never shut up," I snorted.

"Okaaaay," he said, clearly confused, and neared the exit. "Well, make yourself at home."

"Will do." He shut the door and I listened to him clamber back down the stairs before freeing Luna from her cage. She flew out like a bat out of hell, swarming the room and cladding it in feathers for a chaotic minute filled with squawks and my shouts before quietly perching on the curtain rod.

Quickly, I unpacked my trunk and put away my things with the help of magic. A picture of the gang zoomed by me, settling on the windowsill, and I watched a former version of ourselves spin around in the snow for a moment before putting the photo face down.

My heart cried softly. I missed them already, especially Harry. I told Harry everything. In fact, he was the only one who knew I was a secret Parseltongue and natural blonde. (I'm kidding about the last one.)

With the summer to waste away studying the Muggle subjects I would learn at school, I should have had plenty to distract me from the ache in my chest. But it didn't feel that way at all.

Charlie had gifted me with a red Ford truck, almighty as a tank and young as a dino. I now sat in the school parking lot, relieved to find that all of the cars were outdated, like mine, and unconsciously fingering my wand, stowed in my pocket. The only car that didn't seem to belong in the junkyard was a flashy silver Volvo that had arrived only seconds ago.

Only when students began to file inside the 'school' which was really just an assembly of scattered building did I leave the heated safety of my truck and start for hell – err, I mean _Forks High_.

Four figures emerged from the Volvo. A striking blonde girl and hulking mass of a boy emerged and clasped hands before starting toward the entrance. Following their lead was another blonde coupled with a pixie-like girl, and a bronze-haired boy with a strong jaw. Their beauty was staggering and alluring, but I saw passed their seductive looks – saw what they were.

Vampires in Forks. It figures.

In the crowd, I was somehow tossed around until I was alarmingly close to the especially handsome, copper-haired one. I tripped over a sidewalk bump (of course) and gasped as the gorund neared. I threw out my arms, waiting for the concrete to chaff my palms and knees but it never came.

I looked up to see that I was in _his _arms and my heart pounded. Cold hands encircled my shoulders. Gold eyes bore into mine. A lesson surfaced in the midst of my swirling thoughts.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, a lesson about vampires, red eye color meant a human had been lost, and in rare cases they were the yellow-eyed vampires who drank animal blood. Immediately, I knew what the white blur that had attacked a doe two months ago at the beginning of summer had been.

I yanked myself out of his hands. We stared at each other uncertainly.

"Thanks," I said, fighting an inevitable blush. "I'm Bella." I watched him closely. Did his eyes darken at the blood splayed under my cheek and neck?

I started to walk. "You're the chief's daughter, aren't you? Isabella Swan," he said in a velvety voice that made me shudder.

"Just Bella," I repeated. "And you are?"

"Edward Cullen."

I pointed at the pale models moving ahead of us, noticeably separated from the horde of high schoolers. "That's your family?"

"Yes."

We entered the main building and warm, heated air wrapped around us. I shivered appreciatively. "I need to get to the office. Do you know where it is?" I had to shout to be heard.

"Of course," he said smoothly and promptly began to lead us there. Soon, we were before a room labeled with the sign _Main Office. _The door was propped open by a slim block of wood. It had been painstakingly easy to get there.

We entered to find a small Muggle woman dressed in vibrant shades of purple sitting behind a desk overflowing with sheets. An empty box of diet bars poked its head out of the trash bin by her desk. She thumbed through a book titled _Sex & Punishment._

My eyes widened and I flushed. Edward smirked slightly. "Excuse me, Mrs. Cope," he said in his liquid voice. "This is Bella Swan. She needs her schedule."

"Ah, the chief's daughter!" she said, shutting her book with a snap and I noted the flush creeping up her wide, be-jeweled neck. "I've heard many stories about you, missy."

I avoided Edward's eyes. "Oh…great."

She smiled warmly. "I'll just get your things Isabella..."

"Just Bella," I muttered and thoughtlessly reached up to play with the wood block holding the door ajar. It fell to the floor. The door slammed shut, splaying a little breeze over us. "Whoops."

"What was that?"

I picked up the door prop. "Nothing."

I turned back to smile at Edward, assuming he would enjoy teasing her with me, but he had the strangest expression. His nostrils were flared and his eyes darker.

He was hungry.

"Right, I'm just going to go find my classes," I said, but neither of them seemed to be really listening.

Edward blocked my path when I started for the door, a pale and handsome barrier. "Move, please," I said quietly, balling my hands into fists to keep them from shaking.

He stared down at me through his eyelashes. He was quite alluring. "Do you need a guide, Bella? I can escort you to your classes." His eyes flit over my schedule back, reading it in a split-second glance. "First period with Mr. Mason, that's quite close to my class."

"I don't want to be any trouble," I whispered and glanced back helplessly at Mrs. Cope, who was immersed in her erotica. I was on my own and magic was a no-go with Muggles around.

Damn.

"Trouble?" he repeated softly and lightly touched my neck, an invitation. His cold touch brought goosebumps to my skin. "You're very worth the trouble," he whispered roughly, his eyes gone black with ravenous desire for my blood.

My fear was choking. Very carefully and levelly I said, "No, I'm not."

Something flashed in his eyes, lightened them slightly, and he frowned. His face twisted and suddenly he was bolting through the door. Gasping, I stumbled after him into the hall in time to see the exit doors slam shut. The bell rang.

He was gone.

* * *

**AN: This is a re-edited version of the original first chapter posted 10/26/11. I will be polishing my entire fanfiction steadily from this point forward and soon be back to updating (that's the plan anyway!). My thanks to the readers that have stayed with me, new readers willing to give DM (Dark Magic) a shot, and to anyone who reviews and offers criticsm. **

** You're all awesome.  
**** ~ IO**


	2. Desired

**AN: I'm going to solve a few brain-teasers for you. As in _one_ really. **

**The-one-and-only: How is Edward immobile to read Bella's mind?  
_Ahem.* W_itches and Wizards are immune to vampire "abilities," and are far from immune to vampire's physically.  
Example (Not that you need one.)**

**Alice's ability, predicting future: Gives Pixie-Stick zero points on the magic folk. But bonus point for still being able to whoop their sorry behinds _physically._ **

**Capeish? Now that we all understand each other... _You know where I'm going with this._**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: We _all _wish I did, but I don't. So now were all on good terms here. Good people, makin' progress. **

**

* * *

**

Jessica took me to the school cafeteria.

Bland white linoleum walls and a white-titled floor framed the small, crowded room of students. I pulled my arm out of her firm grasp smoothly, trying to keep my appearance inconspicuous. Jessica didn't seem hurt by the gesture, playing nice with the new girl. She took lead as we weaved through the crowd of students to the lunch line.

Although I could see myself becoming annoyed by Jessica's constant rantings and gossips, I enjoyed the company.

I took a dull and chipped plastic red tray from a neat stack at the head of the line. I stood after Jessica and politely nodded when I heard questions. When we came to the food which was displayed through a smeared short wall of glass, I grimaced. Disappointed by the awful selection.

I frowned. I was expected to eat this? I thought incredolously. Isn't this...un-constitutional? A violation of my Pursuit of Happiness?

I shook my head, Thomas J. needed to get his words straight. I dismissed it, trying to avoid being high-maintenance and tagged as the picky, snob girl at Forks High. I grabbed a dull apple, riping it, I rubbed it against my shirt absently. I surveyed a slice of cheese pizza, it seemed alright. I scooped it up and plopped it on my tray, next to the apple; taking a lemonade bottle from the cooler of ice shards.

Well aware of the whispers revolving around _moi _behind me, I blushed a faint pink that-thanks to my pale skin-wasn't very "inconspicuous." Jess and I came to the end of the line, approaching the cash register a few feet ways.

I suppressed the urge to look around me. I knew I'd blush so hard Frosty the Snowman would look like an albino next to me. I paid for my lunch and followed Jessica as she took lead in taking us to her usual table. I tried to put myself in the conversation so as not to seem rude or boring.

"...totally snitched on me and I didn't even do anything! I swear Mr. Mason has it out for me, he makes me flunk on _purpose. _I mean, sure I don't really study but the material is cake and I should get, like A's! I am _this _close to-" she made a gesture of space between her fingers, her rant ringing in my ears. She suddenly smiled mischievously, a gleam in her brown eyes.

"A Facebook group! About him! I'll call it 'Mr. Mason Is A-"

She cut herself off abruptly and with confusion I look around to see a cafeteria lady hovering close by, I nodded understandingly and look back to Jess.

"I don't think I've met him yet..." I start softly, "But don't you think it be too conspicuous? I mean maybe if you said...English teacher? You know? You could get in some serious trouble for going right out and saying his name" I suggest reasonably.

She sighed. "Maybe not but..." Her gaze wavered and she smiled suddenly. Flirtatiously.

I rose an eyebrow and craned my neck around her thick light brunette hair to catch sight of who held her attention. I couldn't help but be bemused by this, and before I could take the boy in-crowded by his friends-she began to buzz with talk like a bee-or a banshee.

"That's Mike!" She exclaimed, excitement strong in her suddenly high voice. "He's the second-hottest guy here," Confusion swept over my face and she nodded understandingly.

"I'll explain later."

I was very surprised, I may have known Jessica for a very short while but it was plainly seen that she assumed her position at Forks High as an Oracle almost. Telling all of_ a__ll_.

At the small, over-crowded table, a bad social-skilled girl who had taken a vow to kill me with looks of evil, was named Lauren. Corn silk hair and fishy eyes almost, she didn't like me so how could I like her? An enemy already. Tyler, a boy with short, black curly hair and a smirk so big you'd think he'd won the Lotto.

Mike. A sandy-haired boy, with dimples and little traces of baby fat in his face, he gave me a little bit of a too enthusiastic smile-but I appreciated it.

Jessica introduced me to a greasy-haired boy with a bad case of acne named Eric.

Last-and my favorite-Angela Weber. A tentative girl with brunette hair and squared glasses, warm brown eyes that guarded a shy, soft face. Conversing with her a little I found she was just the friend I needed at Forks High: a good one. I bit into my apple, the juices imploring my mouth as Jessica started talking to "us." She could pretend I was listening but it was obvious I was far away. My mind was else where, at Hogwarts with my real friends to be exact.

Laughing with them, getting in _buckets _of trouble too, playing Quidditch, even the near-death experiences I missed. As long as they were with them of course. I missed everything about them, about Hogwarts; especially the Great Hall filled with music, laughter, loathing of the Slytherins and food of all varieties.

I sighed, "Oh you're staring at the Cullen's?" Jessica whispered into my ear, I jumped.

I was staring? And at who? I blinked a few times coming out of my day dream. "Hm? No just day dreaming..." I sighed, slowly coming out of my daze.

She looked over at the table her eyes darting to each member, vaguely reminding me of a hawk before divulging its prey. I finally took in the family. Of course, the Cullen's were the vampires here. Emphasis on 'the.' She smiled a mischievous smile as if _she _were the one getting the latest 'ditch.' She began listing off their names, although they all could probably hear her, not that she knew.

"The big guy, he's Emmett, and the blonde girl next to him is Rosalie. They're like a thing and then there-" She pointed next to the couple- "Is Jasper, the other blond. He always looks like he's in pain. Rosalie and Jasper are siblings, the Hales. The pixie is Alice and they're a thing too."

"Then there's Edward... He's single and doesn't date though" Her voice had something in it...Bitterness? When did she get rejected?

I looked over to see Edward, my second time in the day. Adonis is the only thing I could think to describe him. Although my glimpse of him was short, I could not get his features out of my head, burned into my memory. Slender but not skinny, his tousled bronze colored hair in a disarray among his head. Without one small imperfection on his chiseled face, he seemed way too beautiful to be real. The way Jessica gossiped reminded me of Lavender and Parvati. She went back to her other conversations as my eyes made their way back to the Cullen's, their perfect faces held impassive expressions. Edward's golden eyes flew to my curious gaze with a frustrated one of his own.

I fell into a fuzzy haze in his deep, gold eyes. Barely able to form a coherent thought other then, _Beautiful..._

My mind finally got a hold on things and I stood up, reculantly tearing my gaze away from his and chucking my barely touched lunch into the trash. I practically bolted the cafeteria, pulling my bag over my shoulder. The doors swung shut audibly behind me as I started my way towards the stairs.

Biology, room 220. I looked up and saw room 47, where in Hades is 220 then? I leaned against the wall of lockers, toying with my thoughts. I pulled my wand out slowly, staring at the opposite wall and without a single thought commanded.

_Avis._

A flock of birds launched out of my wand into flight, flying down the corridor, the sounds of thei wings beating like propellers of a helicopter. I sighed and turned around to see Mike with a stunned expression and jaw dropped almost touching the floor. I took a step back, surprised. Muttering curses under my breath, I decided to be a good witch and not leave this to the Aurors.

"Obliviate" I whispered, pointing my wand between his eyes. His mouth opened to scream but his expression of short terror morphed into a blank stare. I quickly stuffed my wand deep in my pocket.

I raised an eyebrow when he "_came back to earth."_

"Well?" I asked, feigning impatience.

"Well what?" He replied with a La La Land tone behind his words. I sighed as if I were irritated_._

"Could you show me where Bio is?" I requested politely. He grinned widely and nodded eagerly.

"Sure! I have that class too!" He said enthusiastically. I had to admit it was easy to get along with Mike, although he had his bad moments. For example: Attempted flirt.

We turned down corridors until we stopped in front of a door marked 220. "Thanks" I smiled, he grinned.

"Yeah, no problem." I opened the door as he walked by me into the room. I followed through and approached Mr... Banner's desk, his nameplate read.

I smiled "Hi I'm-"

"Isabella Swan, the Chief's daughter" He finished for me.

I sighed, Small town. "That's me," I handed him my slip. He scribbled his signature across it and pushed it back.

"You can sit over there-" He pointed to a vacant seat in the back, "You will be sitting next to Edward Cullen."

Oh joy, a witch sitting next to a vampire. How charming. I believe it's: "The joys of high school!"

But I gotta ask: What joys?

"Thanks and please, call me Bella" I politely required. He smiled nonchalantly and presumed to his work, tapping his temple with a pen.

_Alrighty then..._

I walked over to my seat, pulling out the Biology textbook from under the chair. I looked on the board to find written in chicken scrawl handwriting: "Turn to page 146 and read chapter 13."

I sighed and checked to see if anyone was looking and spotted Mike gazing at me. I met his gaze and pointed to the board, his eyes flickered between the board and me. Realizing he should probably do his work, he gave up on the game of "I Spy Bella." I quickly checked to make sure no one else was looking, then opened the book. "Accio page 146" I whispered, it flipped to the page and started yanking up, pulling the book into the air.

"Shoot" I cursed silently and quietly set the book down. "Finite Incantatum" I whispered urgently.

It ceased it's restless wrestling match and lay flat and unmoving on the table, just how it should. Relief washed over me. I started reading chapter 13 as people started to come in, it was on Genetically Altered Bacteria, I remembered this...I read a forum about it online. I smiled, this lesson would be simple. I shut the book and very clearly heard a chair scrape the floor next to me. Oh just great, _he's_ here. Not that I had any personal offense against him but I was guessing two mythical creatures in one classroom, at _one _table might be a bit much for Forks. I bit back a groan and stole a quick glance at him. He glared with great hostility towards me and sat as far away from me as the table allowed, a scowl marring his angelic features. His eyes, great gold earlier were now a pitched black. My eyebrows rose in surprise at his sudden mood swing, first he's nice to me, offering tours. _Then _he's staring at me from across the cafeteria like I gifted him with brain hemorrhage. Now he wanted to kill me.

I was getting whip-lash.

I gathered up my courage and said the stupidest thing that could have come to mind. "What?" I demanded.

The bell rang, interrupting me. He didn't answer but continued to glare, "Well?" I asked once more, my voice faltering as his furious gaze intensified.

I blanched and turned away from him, flustered. My bold facade crumbled to dust, only a vampire could pull that hostile look off. Which of course, he was. I struggled to remember the lecture of vampires. _"The darker their eye color, the hungrier they are. You'd want to keep a safe distance from them then. Even an Imperius curse would barely contain their hunger. Don't make any movement to make your scent go towards them or they'll proposedly attack. As you learned, all their senses are enhanced. Remember, never let them know witches and wizards exist. Same goes for shape shifters-it is of the up-most importance. But werewolves, we'll learn about next week. Now, in very rare cases vampires will have 'singers,' in which case said person's blood would 'call out' to a certain vampire, unusually appealing. Making it nearly impossible to resist. For further information, turn to page 300 and 94. Start reading."_

I could use one of the Half-Blood Prince's charms, I mused. Langlock, would make do. I'd glue Mr. Banner's tongue to the roof of his mouth-momentarily of course, as I leave.

_Langlock, _I thought directing the hex to Mr. Banner.

Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of his lecture, getting a strange look on his face. I swept all of my books in my bag in a few swift movements and ran for the door, thankfully not falling. I exited out to the hall and leaned against the column of lockers opposite the door, breathing a sigh of relief.

_Relashio._ I thought, a moment later he presumed to his lecture.

I pulled out my wand and peeked through a small corner of the window on the door, I saw Edward. He wasn't as tense as he had been, almost passing for a barely deranged person. Directing my wand at Mr. Banner I whispered, "Obliviate." No need for a call home to Charlie. Ten more minutes til' Gym, I groaned. Depressed by the thought of hand-eye coordination.

Well just this once I'll skip, I decided.

**** ***

I walked up to the desk of the Main Office and deposited my slip into the basket. Exiting, I went to open the door, running right-smack into a rock. A rock? I wondered incredulously.

No-Edward, I realized looking up. I looked up at him from the floor bewildered as I went down with a "thawck." I cursed silently as he stiffened, and changed course.

I leapt up to follow him out of the buliding. He obviously heard me behind him, but only walked faster.

"Hey, wait!" I called after him, he came to a halt and turned around slowly.

"What?" He snapped, annoyed. I noticed his posture was tense, he looked deluded and wild. Maybe this is a stupid idea-scratch that. This _is _a _very _stupid idea.

"Umm...did we-"

"No" He growled curtly and turned back around without another word. I didn't fight it this time, I stuck my tongue out at him. Although he didn't see.

I huffed out a cloud of thick, frigid air as I climbed into my truck's cab. I looked to the right to see him zip by me in a purr of his expensive engine. I started, mildly peeved by my new _freak_Biology partner. Something moved in my peripheral vision, I looked over to my right reculantly and yelped.

"Merlin's bear-" I started, catching my breath.

Luna was in my truck. Now? Why _now_? I wondered hopelessly.

"Luna go home!" I hissed. Her big, charcoal eyes darted from me to the roll of recent Daily Prophet in her beak.

I snatched it angrily, "Thank you. Now go!" I hissed. Backing out of the parking space, I reached to the passenger seat and with fair effort rolled the ancient window down. The Volvo swerved ever so slightly as the owl flew out of the window, disappearing in the cloud cover.

But still, within seconds, he was a small silhouette glowing silver in the thick spray of fog.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Diagon Alley

**Part I: Forks**_  
"The part always has a tendency to reunite with its whole in order to escape from its imperfection." ~ Leonardo da Vinci._

* * *

I PARADED THROUGH large puddles that dotted the road, left over from recent down-fall.

I struggled to see through all the mist and fog pouring through the air. Gripping the steering wheel so tight that the scar, "I must not tell lies" evidently stood out from my skin.

Edward Cullen couldn't really be so mad at me. _He's_ mad that's what he is. I huffed angrily and pressed harder on the pedal, my truck wheezing as it struggled to stretch past its limit. I pulled up on our driveway, pulling my keys out of the ignition and slipping my bag over my shoulder. I walked up the steps to our door, pulling my wand out, and pointing it at the rusted key hole.

_Alohomara._

I walked in, stripping my rain jacket and hanging it on the coat rack next to the door, I dropped my bag at my feet and pulled out my new copy of the Daily Prophet. I ran upstairs gripping the roll enough to distort the moving pictures in them, I went into my room shutting the door behind me and went to my desk.

Taking a seat, I unfolded the battered newspaper,_'The Chosen One Defeats Voldemort!_' still bordered the headlines of the front page.

I flipped through a few pages until I finally found something interesting, well interesting _enough _for the time-being.

_'Stanley Shunpike, conductor on the popular Wizarding conveyance Knight Bus, has been released from Azkaban.  
Ministry is at fault of false accusation of Death Eater activity.  
At twenty-one, he was relieved of custody late last night and returned to his Clapham home and duties on the Knight Bus.  
Innocent and merely a victim of the Imperius Curse.'_

"They've finally got that right..." I muttered, Luna flied around my room, shedding feathers in each swoop she took.

I sighed and stood, crossing the room in a few strides to turn on some music, the waltz from the Yule ball once again filling the room. I strode back to my seat in front of the Daily Prophet, _  
'New Minister, Ministry no longer under hold of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, et cetera...'_ I chucked the useless Daily Prophet under my desk onto the growing pile of used and worn out copies. I got up and waved Luna over, I angled my arm so she could rest on it, she came down and sat, perched on my arm.

Her black eyes darted restlessly, observing the room. I walked to her cage, unlatching it and let her crawl in. I sighed at the sight of endless owl feathers scattered among the floor, chuckling.

"Do you really have to make such a _mess _of things?" I asked rhetorically.

I left the room, taking two steps at a time down the stairs. Luckily not tripping, I tripped all the time in my first year, in my over-sized robes.

I walked over to the kitchen, thinking of dinner. I opened the fridge - which seemed older than the house - and scanned its shelves for something decent. Finding some fish, I decided it would be the best I could hope to get.

I checked the expiration date on the package while shutting the fridge door behind me with my foot.

_Its got a good few weeks_.

I shrugged and pre-heated the oven, I observed the package and saw a note stuck in. My eyebrows knit together in confusion.

_A note? _I thought incredulously.

I pulled it out curiously, _From Harry Clearwater_.

I shrugged and pulled a pan out of the top cupboard, _Harry's fish fry..._ I set the table and let the fish cook.

Soon the aroma of cooked fish filled the air, not one I _particularly _liked but it wouldn't kill me. I heard my father come in through the front door, his boots slopping on the floor, tracking mud in. I heard him inhale deeply from the hall.

"What do ya got there, kiddo?" I heard him ask as he took off his police jacket and gun belt.

"Just this fish fry I found in the fridge, it said it was from Harry... _Clowater?_" I notified him with skepticism.

I heard him kick off his boots and trot into the living room, soon the T.V. in the living room boomed - what was it called? ESMN? Or ESPN? - some sports station.

"Oh! Good, I never have that unless I get invited over there. My favorite," he sighed pleasurably, "Thanks Bells, you didn't have to do that. We could have ordered pizza" I could almost _hear _him blushing.

I laughed, "No, it's just dinner and... It's ready."

Dinner was short, some small talk, but otherwise neither of us said a word.

I got up to clean the dishes, but Charlie stopped me, "No, no. You already cooked dinner, I think I can handle this one" he joked and smiled, the corners of his eyes erupting into a web of age, I smiled back. "Thanks Cha-_dad."_

I pecked his cheek, "Goodnight" I murmured and ran back upstairs.

In a split-second decision I decided to take a little outing tonight, to get away from the dreary, small town of Forks. I walked over to my closet slipping on a traveling cloak, I reached into my pocket for my wand and found it empty.

"Accio wand," I summoned it, I ran over to the door and opened it as I saw my wand floating down the hall. I smiled and grabbed it, shutting and locking the door behind me.

I waved adieu to Luna, and turned on the spot, apparating to Diagon Alley. My lungs squeezed as I was taken to Diagon Alley, one more minute of this and I'd probably burst.  
Then, quick as a whip, I was in Diagon Alley. My cloak swayed around me in billows of black, I smiled and breathed deeply, taking in the smell of magic.

I couldn't really smell it. But I'd just have my moment. I walked along the streets aimlessly, in search of a certain small bar.

I walked in pushing through the various muggles and wizards. Exiting the bar, I entered the chilly courtyard in the back, where the dustbins stood. Taking out my wand, I rapped a faded red brick. Immediately, the bricks all began to move and adjust themselves, knocking each other over alike to dominoes. Slowly forming a rough archway that descended into a web of cobble stone walkways, twisting into each other. Colorful stores gleamed brightly, like they belonged in the rainbow, crowded with loads of wizards and witches.

The true Diagon Alley. I smiled and my heart twisted happily.

The anomynous shops resembled fireworks, I admired the colorful, glittering window displays of spell books, potion ingredients, and cauldrons of all sizes to view. I visited Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlor, and bought a chocolate ice cream for 2 Galleons.

Walking out, licking my ice cream, I passed a store by the name _'Obscurrus Books.'_

I made a turn to go in, but the hanging heads stopped me, barking like homeless dogs.

"Get out, you! No eating allowed, can't you read?"

I scoffed, turning my back on the shop. "Rude, filthy prats..." I muttered chucking my finished ice cream in the trash. After passing a few blocks I came up to another spell bookstore, _'WhizzHard Books'_.

I smiled, striding in, a bell rang from above the door, signaling my entrance.

"Why, hello! Welcome to Whizz Hard books," an old man behind the counter with a faced whithered as leather welcomed me. His white hair stood out from his head in delicate puffs and matts of fluff.

I smiled, "Hello" I said quietly. I walked into the isles filled with anonymous spell books, I pursed my lips.

_What to choose, what to choose..._ I spotted a peculiar looking dusted-old book sitting on the shelf, coated so thick with dust the title wasn't even visible.

Out of curiosity, I pulled it out and flipped to the first page, plastered on it was the title, 'Magick Moste Evil .'

I scowled and slammed the book shut, it let out a ghostly wail. "Oh shut up" I snapped as I pushed it back in its place onto the shelf, I crossed the shop to the other section.

I'd left my Advanced Potion-Making book, abandoned, at Hogwarts in my dormitory - I stopped thinking about it there, my heart gave a painful wrench and I sighed mournfully, turning to the Potions section of the small, empty store. I found the book and resisted the memories of Slughorn and Snape.

I tucked it under my arm and checked the price: four Galleons and one Knut.

I felt around in my pocket for money as I approached the front counter, pulling it out, I placed the book on the counter. The old man smiled, his smile creases showing through his aged, pale face.

"Ah, Advanced-Potion Making. Good choice, late for school?" he asked politely.

I hesitated and he looked peculiarly at me, as if sensing my discomfort. He narrowed his eyes and I wondered for short moment if I'd done something wrong. Looking at me skeptically, he broke into a cheeky grin. Pointing an old, frail finger at me, he set the book down, seeming to forget where he was.

"You, your Harry Potter's friend aren't you? Helped him defeat the Dark Lord! Bella Granger!" he cheered.

I blushed, heat flooding to my face, "Bella Swan actually, Hermione's my friend" I corrected him, he didn't seem to hear me.

"Here - he handed me the book - you can have it - for free" he assured me solemnly.

I smiled gratefully, despite my bewildered expression. "Are you sur-?"

"Yes, yes! Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine" he interrupted me.

"Oh well... Thanks" I blushed harder, "Have a good night, I guess."

"Good bye!" he called as I exited the shop, into the street.

How did he know who _I _was? I wondered.

Then I saw it, on almost every shop window, above or next to - sometimes covering the merchandise even.

Pictures of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and... Me?

I grinned proudly, they were pictures of us. In random places - one stood out to me, reminding me of last year. Our search of the Horcruxes.  
Sometimes just us walking down the halls of Hogwarts, old ones. Or just _glimpses_of us in the street.

_'Harry Potter, the Chosen One; and Ron Weasley, Bella Swan, and Hermione Granger. All take part in the defeating of the Dark Lord! Also -_' said an article pasted on the window of the Daily Prophet store.

I walked down the streets and finally noticed people were staring at me, I blushed a deep shade of crimson and looked down walking faster. I noticed a few wizards watching me with _cameras, _I walked right-smack into someone.

Landing on the ground, I grumbled "Ouch."

Dang, two times in one day, I quickly hopped up "I'm so sor- Hagrid!" I started apologetically then broke off into a smile.

_Hagrid._

He grinned and embraced me in a big hug, I laughed but it broke off as I finally choked out very important words. "Cant- breathe!" I managed to huff out.

He set me down, I clutched my chest, taking deep breaths.

"Sorry Bells, didn't see yer there a secon' ago" he chortled, I became an even darker shade of red.

"That's okay" I muttered quietly, shuffling my feet.

"What are yer doin ere' at this 'our?" he questioned suspiciously but still jolly nonetheless, I chuckled.

"Just shopping... How's Hogwarts?" I asked hesitantly, he pursed his lips.

"Not th' same. There's nothing _interestin' _anymore" he sighed, I laughed. "But Buckbeak is happy. An' Care er Magical Creatures is going great," he cheered up easily.

I smiled, "That's fantastic," as long as nothing was wrong with Hogwarts, then everything was by-the-by with me.

"Well, I best be off, before someone notice I been gone..."

I sighed sadly, "Good bye Hagrid."

I gave him one last hug, "I missed yer Bells, good te see yer around" he smiled.

"I missed you too. Oh, and write to me sometime" I waved him goodbye.

"I will!" he hollered before he was consumed by the crowd of witchs and wizards corralling the streets, all but his head which logged, high above the sea of hats and heads. I smiled and continued my stroll, I finally came up to _Weasley's Wizards Wheezes_, I grinned hugely.

_The twins!_

I skipped merrily into the store, it was almost bare of customers, at the hour it was only expected. No one from Hogwarts could possibly be here this late.

"Hello and welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's. We close at ten!" I heard Fred call from the back, or was it George? I spotted George come out of the back, his magenta robe clashing magnificently with his flaming red hair.

"Blimey, Fred get out here it's _Bella!_" he hollered, yeah that was Fred back there.

A goofy grin erupted on his face, I laughed and ran up to George, he embraced me in a hug.

"Bella?" I heard Fred come out from the back. "Bella!" he yelled, surprise dominating his expression.

I laughed and latched onto him, squeezing. _Weasleys, _there's something I've _really _missed. They set me down and the stupid grin refused to depart my face.

"Well... I thought I'd stop buy to say hi and buy some_ things_" I admitted.

"Oh, well, you stay here as long as you'd like!" Fred offered cheerfully.

"Thanks! But I'll be here for no more then 20 minutes I'm sure. I've got school tomorrow" I sighed sadly.

Fred and George frowned, "Well, maybe some of our fun merchandise will 'convince' you otherwise" George offered, Fred wacked him upside the head.

"Which is free for _you, _of course" Fred added, rubbing his head and sending an irritated look to his twin.

I chuckled, "Okay, thanks."

Pecking them both on the cheek, I left them to their bickering to browse the shop.

They treated me like another sister, as always, I smiled at that. I walked along the colorful and prank filled store, last minute customers still rushed in, through the entrance.

I smiled warmly and let my eyes browse the shelves of magical pranks, and stacks of boxes almost touching the ceiling. They're were bins full of trick wands, the cheapest merely turning into rubber chickens or pairs of briefs when waved, while the most expensive beat the unwary user around the head and neck. They're were also boxes of quills, which came in Self-Inking, Spell-Check, and Smart-Answer varieties, I grabbed one of each of the quills. I went up to a little display that was marked 'Daydream Charms...'

_'One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling)._

I laughed outloud, "Now that is true magic!" I exclaimed.

"Why, thank you Bells" said George from next to me proudly, I blushed and changed the subject.

"What are those?" I pointed to colorful, caged puffballs on the other side of the shop, next to a window.

"Why those are... Pygmy Puffs" he explained. "Pygmy Puffs?" I repeated.

"Go see for yourself" he grinned. I walked over to the window and saw a number of round balls of fluff, in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage and emitting high-pitched squeaks. Cautiously, I poked in my finger and the "_Pygmy Puffs"_immediately crowded around it, emitting affectionate squeals as they corralled my finger.

They were _adorable_!

"Awww... They're so _cute_!" I cooed.

"They're fairly cuddly, yes," conceded Fred. "But we can't seem to breed them fast enough" I giggled as they started to tickle.

"Can I have one?" I asked, widening my big brown eyes.

He smiled "Of course!" he exclaimed almost immiediatley, he reached into the cage and pulled out a purple matt of puff.

He handed her or him to me, "Its a she" Fred told me, answering my unspoken question.

I smiled cuddling with her "I'm going to name you... _Cuddles," _I decided_._

"How creative" Fred chortled. "Shut up" I chided.

"So is this what you're getting?" he questioned eyeing Cuddles and my quills.

I smiled, "Yes I think this will do" he smiled.

"Well, then we expect to be seeing you very soon" said George coming from out of no where I jumped and Cuddle's squealed.

I chuckled, "Alright then, thank you. I'll come back soon!" I promised them solemnly, I pecked them both on the cheek.

A girl with frizzy brown hair wearing the Weasley's magenta robes gave me a bag filled with - more than I even asked for, though I protested - a Pygmy Puff care kit, and what I wanted. I exited the fantastic store and turned around, I felt a tug in my stomach pulling me forward as I apparated to my room - _pop_- my Gryffindor styled room greeted me, I dropped my bags at my feet and peeked at my alarm clock. 10:56, not bad.

I smiled and walked over to Luna, setting down Cuddles cage next to hers, Cuddles hopped around in a flurry of purple fluff.

I changed into a pair of sweats and an over-sized blue Diamondback t-shirt, Phil got me for my 16th birthday a year ago. I didn't think I'd be able to sleep, excited as I was but as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I succumbed.

* * *

**AN: As always review for more. Thank you to those of you who review. I can't wait to see Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Anyway, there was no Edward in this chapter but you'll probably see him more in the next. Thanks for reading...**

***** *******

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**


	4. Dreaming

**Part I: Forks**

* * *

_I never paint dreams or nightmares. I paint my own reality. ~ Frida Kahlo._

* * *

THE VOLTURI CIRCLED SOMETHING-or someone. Their flourishing black cloaks clung to them as if they were a second skin.

The murmur of low, smooth voices settled over in hushes, breaking the eerie silence. Their cloaked heads bowed over, as if to look down on something-or conceal it. My curiosity peeked as they drew in a closer cluster, fear trembled like ice tendrils down my spine as I took a step forward. A woman rose her head, bright crimson irisies standing against her pale skin frighteningly and causing me to flinch back. Dark black hair fell down her shoulders, the inhuman beauty of her surreal as a patch of light hit her face exactly. Like a prism, her skin threw the light in rainbow sparkles against the siena.

She slowly lowered her head, returning to the gentle hum of tense conversation. The exquisite faces all turned around as I took another step forward, curiously I felt no fear. Most of the immortals were dressed in long robes, the edges brushing against the marble floor. I stepped closer and all of them tensed instantly, many coiling into a crouch, growls rumbling through their dark red lips. As they knelt in their crouches I saw what they'd been circling, maybe protecting.

His long, jet-black hair blended with the hood of his long cloak as he turned around, and towards me. His alabaster face sending the sun rays into motes of glitter, shimmering around his bright burgundy eyes. He smiled pleasently, drifting forward gracefully and reaching for my hand.

"_Isabella" _he cried in a delighted sigh.

He glided further forward and closer to me, his bright eyes gleaming as he took my face in his papery hands.

"You have been missed, I assure you. But our fears are laid to rest as we know you will soon be back, such a comfort" his smile brightening.

Two more black-robed men floated in the room, taking places beside the man. Both looked very much like him, one even pertaining the same flowing black hair. The other had a shock of snow-white hair-the same shade as his face-that brushed against his shoulders.

"Marcus, Caius look!" He crooned. "Bella is alive and well, and _promises _to be back."

He flourished me a sweet smile, still holding my face between his hands. "Isn't that right, la tua cantante?" he asked, releasing me.

I took a step back and he dropped his hands, the others around him began to fade-his own form slowly turning translucent. A mist of black smoke hung over me, quickly clinging itself to my body until I wore a long, black cloak. I bowed my head inwardly, my lips curling into a smile as I looked up at him from beneath my eye lashes.

"Yes, Master. _Vivo per servire_" I whispered in Italian.

Bringing his light, pale hand to my lips, I pecked it softly as if praising him.

"Aro I-" I whispered in heart break only to be interrupted. He held my face in one hand and pecked me on the cheek. My eyes widened frightfully as he faded, losing his distinct features and becoming a silhouette.

"Padrone_!"_ I cried in panic, my eyes wheeling for him as he dissappeared.

"Affrettarsi ora" his silk voice carried over the silence in a caress. Where he'd been a tall, grand mirror stood in his place. Embroidered with designs made of gold, I stood in front of it and gasped at what I saw.

_Bright red eyes._

* * *

I gasped, rocketing up straight in my bed. I surveyed my room in attempts to forget my disturbing dream, the alarm clock read 5:27 AM. I yawned and stretched my arms out above my head, puffing out my chest as all the kinks of joints un-popped audibly.

_Who are the Volturi? Are they even real? Who is _Aro? Many thoughts and questions roamed my mind considering my strange dream. One thing I was sure of: they were vampires, and so was I.

I watched Luna and Cuddles, both were unmoving, except for the gentle rise and fall of their chest. Luna was perched on the bar going across her cage, so she could sit, and had her head hanging over as usual. While Cuddles...well, I couldn't really tell what position she was in considering she was a small puff of purple. I stood and walked to my desk, I switched on the lamp and took a seat. Biting my lip out of habit, I began to write to my friends.

_Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione,_

_Being at Forks has turned out to be a complete and utter disaster.  
It is not the small town it seems to be, that much I can say.  
They're are inhumans here; Shape shifters although my knowledge of them is small, and vampires.  
Strange enough they attend school and pretend to be humans.  
Their eyes are gold, and I assumed they drink animal blood.  
Have you ever heard of the Volturi?  
They're vampires, and I...need to know everything about them.  
I miss you all terribly._

_I am, yours most sincerely,  
Bella Swan_

I rolled up the elegantly written letter and took a sliver of red, silky ribbon tying it in a messy bow. I set it next to Luna's cage checking the clock, 5:35, the minutes were teasing me. I sighed and drummed my fingers impatiently on my desk, it being too early to get dressed I had nothing to do. Nothing but...

I slipped under my bed, fanning away the dust bunnies and searching. Finding a hard square, I slid my potion-making kit along with my cauldron, out. I was in the "Slug Club" after all. I set it on the floor and went over to my closet. Pulling out my new copy of Advanced Potion-Making, I checked the Index to see if I had most of the ingredients needed.

_Belladonna -  
Essence of the poisonous plant is part of a student's standard potion-making kit._

_Bezoar - A shriveled, kidney like "stone" that comes from the stomach of a goat, protects from most poisons. Actually a bezoar isn't a stone per se, but a hairball that looks something like a stone; in legend bezoars are indeed supposed to have the properties attributed to them._

_Bicorn parts - Powdered horn used in Polyjuice Potion._

_Billywig parts - Dried sting._

I flipped to the front and skimmed the content, page after page, until I finally found...the P's.

"Here we are, Polyjuice Potion" I murmured quietly. Taking my wand from underneath my bed, where it had been hidden I pointed it directly beneath the cauldron.

"Incendio" I murmured quietly, the small stack of wood under the cauldron immiediatly set fire, warming the cauldron. I smiled, satisfied and reached into my potion-making kit, giving the opened Potion's spell book sitting in front of the miniture cauldron a quick glance.

Step 1: Insert lacewing flies.

I reached into my potion kit fumbling for it, I finally found it and chucked it in the cauldron. A hissing rumbled in the small cauldron.

Step 2: After the hissing subsides, add one powdered bicorn horn and stir clockwise several times then counter clockwise once, (hissing noise could take 30 minutes to subside).

During the wait I'd get ready, I decided. It would be done around six.

In my closet I picked a green long sleeve and plain jeans. I crossed the hall to the one bathroom the house had, throwing my clothes on the counter while stripping off my pajama's into a pile at my feet. I hopped into the shower, running the water hot and letting it relieve all my tensions into the drain-momentarily. As the water slowly grew chiller I shut it off with a shiver and stepped out.

Wrapping a fluffy, white towel around my bare body I crossed to the small vanity. Wiping away a small circle of steam on the mirror I began to pull my brush through my unruly waving hair.. Once I was satisfied with my damp, but de-tangled hair, I pulled on my clothes and strode back to my room.

"Good morning" I whispered to Luna, waving to her as I walked to the soundless cauldron.

Adding one powdered, bicorn horn to it and stirring _several times clockwise_, then_ once counter clockwise_.

I checked the instructions again, Step 3: Add 5 leeches and knotgrass quickly then stir 4 times clockwise fast and do not touch again until boils" I repeated the text from the book.

I quickly grabbed a fistful of knotgrass from the kit and picked up a leather, squirming pouch labeled 'LEECHES,' I shuddered and gulped. I spotted a steel scooper in a little holder on the side of the pouch. A thought suddenly popped into my head, I grabbed my wand from next to my cauldron, and quickly unzipped the leather pouch.

"Stupefy!" I screeched as one of the leeches leaped out to take a snap at me. Tiny, but vicous, the leeches immediately went limp and completely still.

I scooped out five of the leeches and chucked them into the pot. I smiled slyly and stirred the foul-smelled substance clockwise 4 times. It took a few minutes until it finally started to boil, I checked the instructions once again, it read:

'Step 4: Add fluxweed (picked at full moon), and shredded boomslang skin, leave it in until it hollers. Then put in jar, bottle, etc;...'

I checked the clock 7:39 already? _How did two hours go by that fast? _I wondered, mystified. I rummaged through my kit until I finally came across an old used jar and the needed ingredients. I added a few strands of fluxweed and then the shredded boomslang skin (decapicated snake parts).

Waiting for it to holler, I ran downstairs hurriedly and threw on my raincoat and grabbed my keys. Returning to my room a girlish screech screamed in a horribly loud holler. I clutched my ears and with a wave of my wand unlit the fire and poured the Polyjuice Potion into a jar, the lid screwing itself on tight. I had sly intentions for this.

I walked to Luna and unlatched her cage, giving her the letter. Waving at the window with my wand it slid open in a loud croak. Luna flew out from behind me, eager to fly.

With the sensation of a sickening pull behind my navel I appeared by my truck, wrenching the heavy door open I slid into the seat. Gunning the engine I pulled out of the driveway, starting the drive to school.

_Maybe I could find out more about the Volturi through the Polyjuice Potion_, I mused.

An aspiration struck me as I drove through the thick puddles of rain and approached Forks High in the distance. Maybe the Cullen's knew about the Volturi, they were vampires after all. If I could just somehow get a piece of Edward's hair, I could...sneak into his house! Maybe somewhere they had a book, or some sort of reference to them. I hoped. Pulling into the parking lot, the plan started to form in my head. I'd steal a few tufts of his hair and sneak into his house as Edward. I knew it wasn't possible for it to be that easy but I'd do my absolute best... Then I can see if anything there leads to the Volturi.

Why I was going to such length's to know about the Volturi was strange, but I needed to know everything. Even if it was a only a dream.

* * *

**AN: A strange dream Bella had about the Volturi, and it will certainly lead to very important things.**

**Review.**


	5. Edward Cullen

**Part I: Forks**

**

* * *

**

_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over._

* * *

I WOKE from another night of restless dreams centering the Volturi. I continued to wonder, _why? _Did they even exist? Or was it only my imagination going on over-drive again? I looked over to the empty cage that usually held Luna, she still hadn't come home. I shook my head, willing the chilling thoughts away. It wasn't any big deal-only more mail then usual, I made assuptions. I sat up in my bed and checked the clock, again _very _early.

I sighed and yawned all at once, rubbing the sleep away in my eyes. I hadn't adapted to the nightmares, they chilled me to my core. I remembered the dark cloaks draping their figures, piercing red eyes and ice cold glares. I shivered and shifted my thoughts to other broading subjects. I did hope Edward would be there today. I leaned back on the headboard of my bed, snuggling in my duvet comforters and nibbling my bottom lip.

I once again went over the plan in my head, willing it into perfection. I smiled, marveling the-what I hoped to be-good conclusion of the situation.

Leaning into my closet I surveyed my small selection of clothes. It didn't really matter to me what I wore, I picked out the first few articles of clothing my hands touched. Dropping to my hands and knees I crawled to the back of the closet searching for a pair of shoes, or maybe even _flats. _

I came across a piece of old, tattered paper and pulled it out in my curiosity. Holding it in the light pouring through the open doors of my cramped closet, the moving shapes slowly became clearer. It was a picture of Ron, Hermione, Harry and I in Hogsmeade. Wrapped tightly in scarves, puffy winter coats, and colorful-sometimes 'mix-matching' gloves. Keeping ourselves warm from the bitter cold and frost. Our younger selves ran through the snow, blowing ice tendrils and puffs of white from under our feet. We were playing a snowball fight, of course. The picture replayed after Hermione threw a snowball aimed at Ron and missed horribly, completley off aim. I chuckled at the memory and ran to my desk, momentarily forgetting my task of finding shoes.

I pulled out a drawer and fumbled through the mess for a frame, as my hands came across a cracked brown holder I pulled it out. Slipping the picture in easily, and placing it on the window seal. I looked up to see the dreary land of Forks. Rain, fog and...quite frankly, more rain. As if in a dramatic movie, I held my hand to the brisk cold glass and leaned my forehead against it. Suddenly consumed with glum, glancing at the picture of laughter and happiness. I envied the memory.

**** ***

"What are you doing?" I shouted in surprise.

She swooped down from the thick branch she perched on in a smooth descent and to me.

A few rolls of parchment fulling her dark beak to its brink, I angled my arm above me for her to perch. Luna obediently sat on my forearm, her large and wide wings fluttering like falls of snow as she landed. I took the papers gently from her, earning a click or two from her beak. Numb from exhaustion.

"You were gone for the night..." I paused, realization dawning on me. "This isn't all, is it?" I asked cautiously.

Her large, black eyes stared up at me un-comprehendingly and then she was soaring through the air. I sighed as she blended into the sheet of fog and cloud cover.

I turned around as a bright gleam of silver shone through the thick mist hanging low in the parking lot. A silver Volvo, the Cullen's. A nervous tremble went through me and I slung my bag over my shoulder as I prepared to leave. Trotting down the path to the front entrance I stole a quick glance at the abnormally beautiful family. Inhumanly so.

I swallowed as I surveyed the first Cullen to exit the car, immeasurable grace, stunning even, statesque and unbelievably beautiful-even for a vampire. The blonde girl, Rosalie I recalled fuzzily. Her golden waves of hair fell lightly down her back, seeming to suck all of the sunshine of Forks into it. Her pale skin glowed as she walked with the confidence of a Victoria Secrets model. Dark golden eyes standing out brightly against her alabaster skin. I shook my head, gulping down cold air to clear the mesmerizing spell cast by her inhuman beauty. The other doors opened less than a second after the first, the entire family climbing out of the car. Their golden eyes stood out beautifully from their pale faces, stunning. I wobbled as I tried to step away, their haze of beauty penetrating.

But only four had arrived and I felt my confidence, and excitement drift away from me as I turned around. Heading towards first period, they couldn't hold any interest for me if they couldn't _help _me...

I walked into the warm, heated building, full of chatting muggle's and line's of lockers. Turned to my locker and looking around me to see that no one watched me I slowly pulled out the jar of Polyjuice Potion. I quickly stuffed it in my locker, quick to cover it with some books and slammed the door shut.

_Oh yeah, so inconspicous. _

I grabbed my bag off the floor and headed to first period: English. My favorite class of the day-now that I came to think about it, the only likable class at Muggle school. Jessica came into view, curly brown hair flouncing and a Crest worthy smile that began to talk as she reached hearing range.

"Bella!" she exclaimed. "Can you believe that...?" Too occupied with my hay-wire thoughts to focus on her ramblings my paranoia grew immensely. Not helping my well-being at all.

"Gotta go to class, see you later Bella!" Jessica called to me as she turned into a door on our left.

The classes all passed in an incomprehensible blur. The only class minimally holding my interest was English and even that barely captivated my attention. All my thoughts were revolving around Edward! Was he here? Had I simply not seen him? What would I do if he was!? _The plan, _of course. But still, I was in a near frenzy by lunch.

Clenching and unclenching my fists under the table, the scar 'I must not tell lies' appearing and disappearing as I did so. I took a breath to calm myself, this was very unlike me. I had to be composed, relaxed. I slowly raised my eyes to the Cullen table out of mear curiosity. My heart speeded as I saw the _Adonis, _back.

**** ***

I started on my way to Biology.

Eric next to me rambling about a dance that held no interest for me, and a playlist.

_What in the sane of Merlin is a _playlist? I wondered, trying to hide the mystification on my face.

I walked into the warm Biology room as Eric was suddenly stuttering and blushing. As I peeled my rain coat off my arms and back I looked at him with confusion as he mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" I asked. Blushing harder, he cleared his throat vigorously and turned away.

"Ah, nevermind Bella" he stuttered.

I grinned, unsure of what he meant but somewhat bemused despite myself. He rushed back to my place and a flow of words to fast for me to truly decipher began to rush out of him.

"So... Bella I was wondering if you had a... D-da?"-Eric started interrupted by Mike waltzing in, taking off his jacket and shaking some water onto my hair.

"How you liken the rain girl?" he joked. Steaming because of the wet now sprinkled on my hair I flexed my jaw and forced a little chuckle. He meant well but was enough to drive me off the edge when he brought water into it. I sighed exasperatedly, heading to my seat.

Mike hopped onto the lab table and began to ramble. I watched in bemusement as he chatted about the dance too, Muggles must love these events. _They probably don't come often, _I assumed.I heard a chair very clearly scrape the linoleoum floor next to me as the bell rang. Forcing Mike to resign from what, he thinks is his seat. I held a chuckled in when I heard a musical voice of velvet flow from beside me. Turning in surprise with my eyebrows raised my mouth dropped, agape/

_"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."_

* * *

**AN: Saw the new movie Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. Really cool, the Pygmy Puffs look a little odd but they're still cute. Review for more. **

**_Thank you._**


	6. Temper

**Part I: Forks**

* * *

_In a controversy, the instant we feel anger, we have already ceased striving for truth and have begun striving for ourselves. ~ Abraham J. Hessel.__  
_

* * *

_"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen_" his sweet, musical voice filled the air.

I looked up into his shockingly gold eyes. Shocked beyond words that he was speaking to me, I attempted to smooth my face into a mask but it was mutely pointless. I slowly turned from the glossy table I had been staring at and met his bright honey gaze. I blinked a few times to clear the haze suddenly created by his sweet scent and stunning beauty as I thought through an answer, as slow as my mind was working at the moment. His copper hair was a mess of waves and disheveled but his eyes were careful, cautious.

I also noticed his position at the table, angling his chair as far away as possible from me, but he _smiled. _Flawlessly. Although my thoughts were in a tangle of mesmerization I collected my self-some what.

"Bella" I answered bluntly, failing to keep the astonishment out of my voice. I turned to the front as Mr. Banner began his lesson, attempting to tune myself into his jumble of meaningless words. In my peripheral vision I saw Edward continue to bore his stare bore into my face. I subconsciously tucked my hair behind my ear. He cleared his throat, trying to capture my attention as I was so childishly ignoring him. I continued to stare at the board dully, doing my best to ignore him-but I am sorry to admit, my best is not very impressive at the moment.

_The plan, _I remembered. Polyjuice Potion... I needed a little prep talk, some confidence to get me to do the _strangest _thing I ever could do. I gulped down the sudden rock I felt sitting in my throat and risked a glance at his perfected face. He still gazed impassively. He still smiled.

I turned in my chair slightly and facing him now, he rose a perfect eyebrow as I adjusted my shirt fidgetingly.

"You moved here from Phoenix?" he asked curiously, attempting casual conversation.

"_Eng_-er-yes, Phoenix" I caught myself. He easily noticed my mistake but thankfully didn't pay any mind to it.

"It must be a very different transition to Forks" he stated. I pursed my lips and avoided his eyes purposely, I would lose all sense if I stared into his penetrating gaze.

God knows I can't lie. I took a slow, deep breath as if to prepare myself. "Yeah um, it's less _green_ there" I stutter, blushing scarlet. I looked at him innocently, his eyes were skeptical, he hadn't bought it but I could tell her wouldn't push. I licked my suddenly dry lips and straightened in my seat. I could do this.

"So...when did you move here?" I asked.

"My family and I moved here a few years ago from our residence in Alaska. We felt a change was neccesarily what we needed" he answered.

"Change is good" I stammered, suddenly intimidated by his great beauty. I sighed, the only thing that pursued the awkward atmosphere floating between us was the pestering fact that I needed to know about the Volturi. To do that, I need to get in his house, for that I need his address.

The comforting aroma had been deminished by that fact. Clearing my throat, I started, "So you're all adopted?"

He nodded and smiled, obviously appreciating my attempt to continue the conversation, "Yes Carlisle and Esme were generous enough to adopt all of us at such an old age. I love my family very much and am forever grateful for Carlisle and Esme's hospitality to all of us" he said warmly.

"Oh... I'm sorry. But it is good that you love them-Esme and Carlisle, they sound like lovely people" I smiled. He gave me a heart-racing, crooked smile that sent my heart in over-time.

His incredible hearing no doubt caught my frantic heart beats and I saw his smile widen the slightest.

"I did wonder...-" Mr. Banner stopped me mid-sentence. I sighed and unwillingly turned towards the front of the room, fighting the cold glare that was so close to boiling to the surface and killing him on the spot. Edward stared at me curiously, as if he wanted to know the question about as much as I wanted to say it.

"Skeletal preparation can be an interesting and rewarding project for those who recognize that beauty and have the stomach for the grosser side of Biology. Now your other option is to do it virtually. If you decide virtuality you will be heading to Lab 125. Make your choice in the next 10 minutes then we may begin. Remember _'Dissection and Simulations'_" he finished, as he walked back down the isle and to his seat.

I sighed and turned back to Edward, already knowing my choice. He sat there staring at his pale, folded hands impassively. It brought me to wonder what _he _was thinking.

"So I was wondering..." I persisted, bringing him out of his daze and meeting his golden orbs.

"No, I think you've heard enough about me" he chuckled, but I strongly disagreed. "What about you? Do you like it here in Forks?" he asked politely.

I bit my lip. "Well, as I said, its...very green here. But I suppose it's okay."

His eyebrows drew in a deep frown as he stared at me with an inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes.

After a few moments he spoke again, "Of course it must be very different from Phoenix" he advised.

I smiled, lured into the subject of the conversation by his sweet, velvet voice. I had to stay focused though, his perfection couldn't interfere with that. After all, he was only a vampire. This was what they did, although sometimes unintentionally.

"I don't really like anything wet...or cold" I honestly added. A glimpse of hardness flashed in his eyes, and I immiediatley regretted my words. _Cold, _a vampire of course he was cold. But I still wondered, what would it matter to him? I took a deep breath.

"Where do you and your family maintain a residence here in Forks?" I asked somewhat innocently. Questioning my own, now seeming very flawed plan, if that wasn't enough, feeling like a complete and utter moron. I could now start thinking of myself as an official _stalker. _I blushed crimson and looked away, avoiding his eyes.

He flashed me another beautiful, crooked smile. "On the outskirts of Forks. Why?" he questioned, being very vague.

"Just wondering" was my brilliant response as I sighed at the little information I'd gotten, he nodded slowly his eyes searching in mine. I bit my lip, I'd have to do this the "hard" way, or the easy way in my case.

Hunching over the desk, I slowly snaked my arm under the table and into my pocket. Drawing out my wand as he had the same frustration on his face, preventing him from noticing my move.

_Imperio. Write your address_, I commanded him mentally.

He immediately broke away from his look of deep thought. Pulling out a small sheet of loose leaf, he scribbled down an address in his elegant script. Sliding it to me, his eyes slowly lost their glossy stare, comprehension and awareness slowly dominating his face. I quickly tucked it away in my pocket, as he slowly 'wakened.'

When the spell wore off his eyebrows crumpled in frustration and his gaze became more intense and annoyed as he stared at me. Ability, I realized. He definitely has an ability.

I stood quickly, reacting more than thinking. "Edward I think...you have something in your hair."

As I leaned over towards him, he slowly inched away and stiffened. My elbow grazed his shoulder and I felt him turn into stone as my small hand dipped into his bronze hair. Trying to get this over with as soon as possible and before people noticed, I intertwined my fingers in his hair and slowly pulled, the strands of hair popping. I quickly withdrew, blushing and muttering a "got it."

Sinking into my chair, I looked down and continued to blush furiously. But I had the hair, and I had the address. My plan was almost complete. I shoved the small tuft of hair quickly into my pocket, and looked up to see how my close approximity had effected him. His eyes were very dark gold, almost black and I suppressed a shiver as I looked away. Faint growls rumbled in his chest as his hands clenched into tight fists, the tendrils standing out of his pale skin.

"I got it, just...fuzz" I explained quietly in my embarrasment.

He didn't show any signs that he'd heard me, caught in his literal blood lust and I regretted what I did. Almost, but the Volturi reminded me that I had reason too. Mr. Banner clapped his hands from his position in the back of the class room, and bringing the attention of the room to him.

"I know this is for 'little kids'" he started and chuckled. "But everyone close your eyes so I can fairly take tally on who's going to do which version of the dissection" he decided, smiling. I closed my eyes, as did the rest of class. I haven't done this... Since 5th grade? The last year I had gone to muggle school.

"Now who's going to do th-Newton close your eyes !" Mr. Banner exclaimed exasperatedly, I chuckled. "Now who is doing the dissection, _real _thing?" he questioned, the room was so quiet a pin could drop and be heard.

"Well, that settles it then" he said as everyone opened their eyes. "Mike it seems you are the only one who will be dissecting a real frog" Banner appraised Mike. I frowned, feeling some sympathy and pity toward Mike. Having to endure it all alone.

I sighed as the rest of the class stood and poured into the hall. Angela joined my side and whispered in my ear, "I don't know if I want to be touching Mike's hands anytime soon."

I looked at her and we shared a laugh as the door of Biology faded in the distance.

**** ***

I slowly pulled my truck into the lane of the parking lot and behind Edward's sitting silver Volvo. I checked my rear view mirror and saw Tyler pull open the door to his beat-up, blue van and descend his car.

I frowned, I hope he wasn't here to _mention _the dance too. I sighed and glared at Edward accusingly through the wind shield rearview mirror. But Edward stayed in his spot, not bold enough to honk, I just sat there waiting for my doom.

My thoughts started to wonder as Tyler approached me. Edward's intending this to happen. Does he know what's going to happen? Is that why he's keeping me here? What could his ability be? I chewed my lip, losing myself deep in thought. His _ability_, it has everythingto do with this. How he knows... My thoughtspounded with in frustration as I went through possible _powers._ Maybe he could see visions, a physic. I snickered, Edward was no future-seeker. I shook my head not that, but close. What knows what happens but cannot see the future? Who knows what happens in the same instant it's _about _to happen. A mind reader?

I didn't have the time to verify my theory.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a clear, _"Bella!"_ and impatient beating against my window. I gritted my teeth, not exactly in the mood and took a breath to calm myself and gain some form of composure. I rolled my window down with effort, squeaking angrily from age.

I sighed and looked towards Tyler. "Sorry Tyler, Edward's starting traffic" I said in annoyance. My patience wearing thinner.

"Oh yeah"-he gave Edward a glance as if first noticing him-"That's okay. So Bells, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me next week?" he asked confidently, smiling cockily. I raised my eyebrow, my temper rising.

I leaned closer to him out of the window. "No thanks" I shook my head, not thinking rationally as I answered meanly.

I looked away from him, avoiding his dis-believing eyes. "...and tell Mike the same thing" I suddenly sneered cruelly. Blinking a few times, I shook my head as if to rid myself of the small angry haze.

I rose an eyebrow as he stood there, his face blank with surprise. Maybe he has a very large ego, I mused. "_Please _move" I sighed, bringing him out of his shock.

He blushed slightly and turned around, slowly heading back to his van. I frowned, I hadn't meant to be so mean. Only to make a point. But my guilt faded away as I was reminded that I would be able to set my plan in motion. All I had to do was wait until just the right moment

* * *

**AN: This chapter was re-edited and Bella was very temperous in the first version. So much it was ridiculous and that I felt the need to go back and fix it profusely. It's barely a temper now but please mind that she does have a quick one that you will see more of as the story carries on and you all enter Part II... **


	7. Enemy

**AN: So sorry for not updating recently, I have a laptop and I'm always breaking something on it. Oops, haha. But I'm updating again and thank you for all the reviews! I've never had so many with only like 6 or 7 chapters :) This chapter is _LONG. _But trust me it _seems _short, but then with the things you learn kind of long. Again the whole Polyjuice Potion bit is not in this chapter. _Sorry._ But there are other important things that I'd like to squeeze in before that.  
Example: The wolves! - (Probably next chappy)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does :( *cries in a corner***

I pulled up the driveway, my ancient truck jerking to a halt. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and jumped down from my seat, my shoes splashing in the puddles underneath my feet. I walked around my truck, up to the front door, pulling out my wand and pointing it at the rusted lock. _Alohomara,_I commanded it, I heard the lock unshift and opened the door, walking in with my bag hanging off my shoulder.

I slipped off my shoes and shut the door behind me, while taking off my jacket and hanging it up. I sighed and proceeded up the stairs up to my room. I opened the door, but it wouldn't budge, my brows scrunched.

Why won't it open? I tried again giving it a slight shake. Nothing. My whole face scrunched in concentration, I sighed and put my shoulder firmly against the wooden door. I took a deep breath, hoping I wouldn't bruise myself. I set my feet on the ground and leaned all my weight on the door, here it goes... I backed up an inch then shoved into the door while giving the knob a sharp twist.

My face met the door and I rebounded off it to the other side of the hall.

"Merlin's Beard!" I screeched as my head hit the other side of the hall, my face became scarlet as I felt my arm start to pound.

I groaned and rubbed it as if it would help, I grabbed my wand from the floor and pointed it at my arm, which had a bluish bruise starting to spread, I sighed and pointed at it.

_Episkey_. The bruise started to become less blue, then red, until it was only a faint pink. I shook my arms to get some feeling into them and rubbed my face, I winced at the contact. I walked across the hall into the bathroom I glanced in the mirror, my cheek was swollen red and my jaw looked dislocated, damn it.

I pointed my wand at myself, square in the face. _Episkey_, I thought confidently, I heard some joints pop and my jaw make a 'snap'. My skin crawled at the sounds, but I examined the place where the 'damage' had recently been, satisfied with my work.

I walked back to the outside of my room, I took the knob and started to shake it as I pushed on the door willing it to open. It didn't budge, my hot temper began to rise again. I already let my temper get the best of me once today, it doesn't need to happen again! I took a deep breath and let my thoughts wander, now why wouldn't my door open, or better yet what could keep my door from opening?

I pondered on this and finally came to a conclusion... That this wasn't going to be pretty. _But the door must be opened_, I sighed and held my wand at the ready in a defensive position.

_Best get on with it Bella_, I motivated myself. I pointed my wand at the door, I hope none of the neighbors hear... I smiled mischievously, why do the dark and naughty uses of magic amuse me so?

With my smile still plastered on my face, "Reducto!" I yelled. An earsplitting - _BANG_ - echoed throughout the house, as my bedroom door was blown backward by a strong, invisible force to the other far end of my room. I couldn't take the evil smile off my face, "Well that was fun" I mumbled to myself, while staring at the ancient door. It had an inch wide crack going down right past the door knob, and two rectangular holes where it had been ripped directly from the door hinges, I observed.

But this all happened within a second, I was brought back to my surroundings as a flood of emerald colored envelopes engulfed me and the rest of the hall. "BLOODY HELL" I screeched at the top of my lungs as I practically drowned in the flood of envelopes, I shot up straight out of the almost 4 foot high pile.

It probably looked like I had plates where my eyes should be, how the hell did Luna manage to get all of this in here? I snorted as I pictured her flying back in forth across the misty, gray skies, then in and out of my room. Probably had more then 10 owls helping her.

I trampled over the mountains of envelopes into my room where the piles were waist-high, I glanced over to my desk where Cuddles was in the far end of her envelope-filled cage looking scared as ever. "Oh Cuddles!" I cried sympathetically, I ran over to her, barely managing to not trip. I did my best to pull all the envelopes out of her cage.

"Luna?" I hollered, I heard a hoot come from outside. I stumbled over to my open window, that was covered by my basically destroyed door. Grunting, I pushed the wreckage aside as best I could, it made grooves and marks into the wall. Until it eventually fell right beside my desk with a loud thunk on the pile of envelopes, I could hear the chandelier shake in the kitchen below me.

I groaned and turned back to the window scoping the front lawn for Luna, my eyes finally came across my snow-white owl sitting, perched on a branch settled in an ancient and bending tree right beside my window. Staring at me with big, black eyes; I glared at her and motioned her to come in with my finger. She obliged easily, sweeping into my mess of a room and settling in her cage.

I knelt down to pick up one of the envelopes examining it, there was no address on it or any sign of who it might be from. Only my name written elegantly across the front of the emerald envelope in gold transcript. - _Bella _- I chewed my lip and scanned the emerald river going across my room, for anything else besides the same envelopes. 'Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella' they all said, how could one letter that's the _same_.

Be _so_ important? Whatever the reason it brought me to an involuntary shudder of despair.

Still searching throughout the mountains of envelopes, I finally laid eyes on a scarlet envelope with golden sloppy handwriting saying:

_To: Bella; From: Ron, Harry, and Hermione_.

I smiled and leapt over to it only tripping once, going face first into the envelopes. I grunted and got up grabbing the scarlet envelope and gripping it tightly as I stood up, I reached into my pocket for my wand, coming up empty.

"Damn" I growled, _Accio wand_, I summoned it. My wand came flying out of an emerald pile from the hall and into my hand, I smiled and took a deep breath.

"Mobiliarbus" I commanded, pointing to the river of emerald envelopes, they began to shuffle around into a straight line until they all rose in a perfect synchronization suspended in the air. I chewed my lip in concentration as I willed all of them to go into my wand. To my great pleasure they all obliged and began to be 'sucked' into my wand until there were none left.

I let out a sigh of relief as I collapsed on my bed, lifting up my head I looked accusingly at Luna. "You are in SO much trouble" I growled in warning. I got up off my back and walked into the hall grabbing my bag and throwing it onto my bed. I turned towards my door resting on the floor, drumming my fingers against my legs, while my other hand gripped my wand a little too tightly.

I groaned and chewed my lips thinking over spells and charms... Got it! I smiled confidently pointing my wand at the door, reciting the spell in my head. The door flew to its frame, I heard the locks click into place and the door adjust into the hinges. I let out a large gust of air I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Thank god" I mumbled in relief to myself as I strode over to Luna's cage, I locked it and grabbed my bag off my bed, rummaging through it for the mail I got from Luna earlier this morning. I pulled out the new copy of 'Daily Prophet' and skimmed through its new contents of news. I chucked it under my desk after not finding anything of the importance or my interest.

Turning around I saw the 2 different colored envelopes, scarlet and gold for Gryffindor. Then bands of emerald and silver for...

"Slytherrin" I hissed the name heatedly my tone dripping with venom, what could a _Slytherin_ want _now_? I strode over to the envelope but my confidence faded with every step and I began to grow wary of what could be in that envelope. It couldn't be... _Her._ No. Not _her_. That's impossible. I shook the thought away and settled for the letter I'd really rather read. Kneeling down, I swept up the envelope and slid my finger smoothly under the seal.

Pulling out the ruff, folded parchment, I hurriedly opened it and smiled.

From, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I giggled excitedly and flopped forwards onto my bed holding it under me as I read the letter, with my feet dangling in the air behind me.

Dear Bella,  
We miss you exceedingly so!  
You have quite the mix in Forks, but you're a danger magnet so that's to be expected - _I scowled at this but couldn't help but chuckle, a little_ -  
Vampires? As long as they only drink animal blood... Unless there's more to it?  
Find out more about these 'shapeshifters' Bella.  
Any stories, legends, myths, anything! - _Hermione, obviously, always hungry for information_ -  
Tell us everything you find out. I -_ Hermione_- didn't find anything on this 'Volturi' in any of the wizarding books yet, - _my face fell at this_- its incredibly frustarating!  
I'll do more research, promise.  
We miss you soooooo much!  
We'll have to meet in Hogsmeade soon, love you,  
You're BEST friends,  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione

A single trader, salty teardrop slipped and landed on the letter. I let out a large gust of air as I pushed myself off the bed and made my way towards my desk, fumbling through the contents of a drawer for some parchment. Finally finding a pile, I took one and plopped down in my desk chair, grabbing a quill and dipping it in some ink and started on my reply.

Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione,  
We will _have _to meet as soon as possible but for now I've some investigating to do.  
I'll find out about these Shape Shifters, and I will also be extra careful around them.  
(For proctection of exposure).  
I don't know too much about them, they're coven is called... The Cullen's.  
There's 7 of them and the what I assume is the leader, works at the hospital as a doctor.  
A few of them have abilities, I only found out Edward's, he's a mind reader.  
Good thing were immune to any powers outside the Wizarding World, eh?  
I'm going to their house as Edward, (courtesy of polyjuice potion), wish me luck!  
That won't be easy.  
Maybe there's something about the Volturi there, - _I caught myself_ - if it exists that is.  
Again, wish me luck!  
Love you, miss you, the whole bit,  
I am yours, most sincerely,  
_Bella Swan_

I signed my name feverishly in my elegant script at the end of the page. Rolling up my letter and tying it in a scarlet and gold striped ribbon, for Gryffindor.

I placed it next to Luna's cage, I fed both Cuddles and Luna. As they were eating, I glanced sideways at the awaiting emerald and silver envelope resting expectantly on my bed. Just as I was about to get over the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach, I heard the front door open downstairs accompanied with the sloshing of wet, muddy boots tracking in.

Charlie.

I groaned, damn, forgot to make dinner. I mentally slapped myself as I ran out my room and downstairs to find Charlie with a phone in hand calling in a delivery for a pepperoni pizza. Out of breath from running down the stairs so fast, without tripping I might add. Charlie hung up the phone giving me a questioning look, as I heaved breaths heavily in and out unevenly,

"Sorry, I forgot too make... Dinner" I finally got out exasperated.

He shook his head, chuckling, "That's ok... I think I can manage just this once", chortling as all the blood in my body flooded into my face.

"Thanks anyways, Bells" he patted me on the back still laughing, my face somehow got even hotter.

He took off his police belt and coat, hanging it up on the coat rack. Then made his way to the couch, plopping down with his feet propped up on the arm and the remote in hand, turning on the Sports channel.

"Just tell me when the pizza's here!" I hollered as I made my way up the stairs into my room. I spent a good 15 minutes sitting in my chair with my chin resting in my hands, staring at the emerald and silver envelope across the room.

In seconds I could know what information it held, a few feet is all it would take to cross the room and pick it up, with a flick of my wand it could come to me. I'm thinking, to _not _open that envelope, whatever it holds could be ignored.

But something is telling me, my conscience maybe, that this is a... Situation. Not to be ignored or pushed away, it can't be, I don't have a choice. Whatever is in that envelope can't be waited on. But simply just has to be opened.

Just as I was about too gather up my courage and cross the room and open it, "PIZZA'S HERE" I heard Charlie call out to me. I bolted out my room and downstairs to the kitchen, a bit too eagerly taking the chance to get out of the same room as the envelope. I took my seat at the small, poor excuse for a dining table and took a slice of pizza dropping it on my plate and poured out some Diet Coke **(AN: I was hungry, pizza _and_ diet coke? Yum =)** into a cup and started eating.

Our conversation was small and limited, especially since Charlie kept cocking his head around the wall to try and get at least a small glimpse of the game. I chuckled at that, but my thoughts were mostly elsewhere, wrapped up around the envelope, and what information it held that's so important it has to be given repeatedly in a THOUSAND letters?!

I sighed frustrated, "You alright Bells?" Charlie asked, concerned.

I kept my eyes cast down on my half-eaten pizza, "Yeah I'm fine..." I answered, "Not really hungry is all, - I met his eyes - I'm just gonna crash early, alright?". I shrugged as if it was nothing, this caught him a little off guard, probably considering since I'm a teenager he'd think I'd stay up later then this.

"Oh, um, okay? Night Bells" he gave me a half-smile, I got up too clean my dishes, "No, no, that's okay. I'll take care of the dishes tonight" he told me. My forehead crumpled, "What- no Cha- dad, that's okay. You did them last night" I assured him, he was already shaking his head half-way through my sentence.

"I'm a big boy Bells, I got it" he protested, I sighed smiling "Alright, thanks. Night dad" I pecked his forehead and made my way up the stairs into my room. I grabbed my toiletries bag with a towel and some old red sweats with a gold tank for pajamas.

I really do need to do a little shopping, as much as I dread doing _just_ that. Oh well. Not giving the envelope so much as a glance, I walked across the hall into my bathroom and stripped off all my clothes into a pile at my feet, I then grabbed them and threw them into the plain white laundry basket at the far-end of the small bathroom.

I turned the shower knob on hot and poked my finger in after a few minutes to find it was reasonably warm, I smiled and hopped in. I took my loufa sponge and squirted on some of my favorite soap, Sweet Pea, then began to scrub and lather myself with it. Taking as much time as I could in the shower, too just wash away all my troubles and worries down the drain, along with an entire load of tension. But mostly stalling myself some time, making the letter wait.

After rinsing off, I took my strawberry shampoo and roughly scrubbed it into my hair, then rinsed it out. I turned off the water and grabbed a white fluffy towel as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped it tightly around me. Finally deciding that Charlie doesn't need his water bill off the charts.

I dried myself off and pulled on my poor excuse for pajama's, then weakly dried my hair with the towel, not quite so wet but still damp. I tugged my brush through my damp hair until it was as free of tangles as it could get. After fiercely brushing my teeth and washing my face. I finally trotted off to my room after realizing that there was really no way I could stall this anymore.

Although, I wish there was. I opened the door to my room, after saying goodnight to Charlie, too find him eating pizza on the couch I might add, I walked in shutting the door firmly behind me. I had a strange feeling like... I'm not alone, **(AN:*cough*Edward*cough* ;) Just in case you think its someone else,) **I walked over to my open window and peeked out into the dark, moonless night.

Even though it's night, its still foggy, I looked into the tree next to my window for a short instant, then sighed. Bringing myself back in and shut the window, closing the curtains tight.

I walked over to my ancient computer and turned it on, needing to check the weather, (Polyjuice potion plan). While waiting for it to boot up I realized that the single, tiny tuft of Edward's beautiful, bronze, silky - stop it Bella - hair, that I posess is in my jeans pocket.

"Shit" I cursed and swept out of room into the bathroom thankfully, Charlie hadn't done the laundry yet. I pulled out my jeans and dived my hand into the pocket, pulling out his tuft of hair, I sniffed it, it smells like him too. I looked around to see if anyone else was in here, to witness my... Weird moment.

I breathed a sigh of relief that, no one's here and I've got the hair. I walked back to my room and grabbed my bag, pulling out the jar of Polyjuice Potion, I took off the lid and dropped the tuft of bronze hair into it. It immediatley began to bubble, I smiled widely, the liquid inside began to spin around, until it finally stopped. The color was a beautiful butterscotch, the same color of his eyes actually, I experimentally sniffed it. **(AN: So much sniffing! She's turning into a dog! Okay I'm done with the AN's now promise :)**

Polyjuice Potion's usually don't smell, taste, or really look good. But it smelled luscious, sweet, mouthwatering actually, and like crisp, winter air. I sighed dreamily, hopefully it tastes good too. I screwed the lid back on and stuffed it away, safely under my bed.

I glanced over to my computer to find it started up, I logged in and clicked on the Web Browser link. I checked my email to find 7 unread messages, most were spam, but a couple were from Renee. After deleting the spam, I opened the most recent one from Renee. **(AN: Renee isn't really important in this story and I'm too lazy to write what she's got too say... So use your imagination. THAT'S the last AN for this chappy ;)** I replied to her e-mail then went to the homepage to check for the weather...

Today's Friday so...

Tomorrow, partly cloudy; that's a first its usually all gloom.

Sunday, rain, big shock.

Monday, sun, alright _that's _a shock!

I smiled wistfully, so Monday it is. I shut down the ancient dinosaur and whipped around in my chair, with a huge grin plastered to my face.

I heard my cellphone ring from somewhere in my cluttered room. I searched through various piles and sorts for it, coming up empty. I grabbed my wand from my bed, sitting next to the envelope, I wrenched my eyes away from it and gripping my wand, thought.

_Accio phone_.

It came flying out of my closet into my hand, I hurriedly pressed talk, "Hello?" I asked, since the caller ID came up as unknown. "Hi Bells, its Mike!" Mike all but yelled into the reciever, I held the phone a few inches away from my ear. _Of course _he has my number, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, hi Mike" I answered, trying not to sound bored, I don't want to offend him. But... Didn't Tyler tell him? He probably can't even take a hint _that_direct, I rolled my eyes. "So, what's up?" I asked uninterested, absent-mindedly inspecting my un-manicured, but _nice,_ nails.

"Well, were all heading up to La Push - my head snapped up at the word, and I immediately became more interested in the conversation - beach tomorrow since its gonna be a bit nicer out, you in?" he asked excitedly.

I smiled, grinning from ear to ear, "Sounds great" I exclaimed, letting a bit of my british accent creep into my words. He obviously heard it but didn't mention it, that's a first,

"Cool, we'll pick you up around... 1:00, kay?" he informed me. "Alright, see you then" he said goodbye and we hung up. "Perfect" I whispered to Luna, Cuddles was already fast asleep. I took a deep breath and placed my celly on the desk, while gripping my wand.

I checked behind me that the thick, golden curtains were closed tight, not allowing a crack of sight through. I turned back to my room and gave a casual flick of my wand and watched as all the clutter around my room, spun around and organized itself into drawers and various places. Within a matter of minutes, everything was tidy and clean, I smiled happily, setting my wand on the side table next to my bed. I took a deep, intake of breath, stealing a glance at the envelope.

My fingers unconciously began to inch towards it, just when I was so close as to touching it, I snatched my hand back. I plopped down on my bed, staring at the ceiling, the envelope rested at my feet.

_Why can't I just bend down and open it?_ I groaned, I'm turning this small,_ little_thing into some kind of suspensful movie. I lost myself deep in thought...

Mixed images of the Volturi closing in on me, the envelope being opened and revealing its information, the Cullen's, snakes, Shapeshifter's, all swirled around my head.

Beautiful things, mysterious things... _Frightening_ things.

Frightening things, echoed through my head.

What frightens you?  
What makes the hair on your arms rise, your palms sweat, the breath catch in your chest like a wild thing caged?  
Is it the dark?  
A fleeting memory of a bedtime story, ghosts and goblins and witches hiding in the shadows?  
Is it the that wind picks up before a storm, the hint of wet in the air that makes you want to scurry home to the safety of your fire?  
Or is it something deeper, something much more frightening, a monster deep inside that you've glimpsed only in pieces, the vast unknown of your own soul where secrets gather with a terrible power, the dark inside?  
Is your heart beating faster?  
Do the clouds seem to be gathering on the horizon?  
Does the skin on your neck feel stretched tight, waiting for a kiss you both fear and need?  
Will you be scared?  
Will you know the truth?

What frightens _you_?

After thinking that I felt a bound of courage leap into me, I sat up, legs crossed with the blankets moving under me with my movements. I reached for the envelope and cautiously wrapped my fingers around it, I brought it up to me, cradling it. I took a deep breath, then slipped my finger smoothly under the seal while biting my lip, it began to shake.

I jumped, releasing my lip before I could bite it off and backed up to the far end of my bed, until my back was completely against the headboard. My eyes widened as the envelope started to change into a tan, brown spotted, snake.

I squeaked as its tongue poked in and out from its mouth and it began to slither up the bed and towards me. But the both strangest and scariest part was that I was getting closer to it too. I was calm as it made its way up my legs and my stomach, until it eventually went under my curtain of hair, making the hair on the back of my neck rise as it curled itself around my shoulders. One side rested on my left shoulder and the other on my right.

Its a big snake though, going all the way down to my knees, where its head rest.

"What is your message?" I hissed impatiently in Parseltongue, it cocked its head that was resting on my knee towards me and rose its upper body,

"Temper, temper... Temper..." it hissed. Curling its upper body in all sorts of ways never turning itself away from my face, I kept my eyes locked on its.

I flinched and hissed in pain as I felt a pulsing go through my head. I stared into the serpent's yellow flecked eyes. I groaned clutching my throbbing head in my hands but never breaking the snake's gaze, it hissed knowingly.

"What is your message!" I growled, struggling to keep my voice down from annoyance and the amount of pain pounding through my head and down to my face. I hissed in pain again. It inched closer to my face, its tongue slipping out from between its 'lips' every few seconds,

"This message is from your past Isabella..." - it hissed, its thin, pink tongue flicking out - "We do not forget. Something like... This is not too be... Forgotten.

"Keep your friends... Close. You'll need them. Remember your

"Unbreakable Vow?" - All color flushed from my face and I was turned into stone instantly, it was as if time stopped and recoiled in on itself. The snake gave me a long look cocking its head to the left then the right, _inspecting me_ -

"You do... - it hissed in pleasure, my face got even whiter, like chalk - "These aren't things that can be forgotten... - it taunted me and inched closer to my face, my eyes widened even more showing the undeniable shock - "Do not forget Isabella... You accepted the conditions of the Unbreakable Vow, break them and you... Die.

- _Die. Death._ The words never did once dwell any purpose bigger, then _not_ dying. But now it feels like maybe dying is the better way to go -

"You two joined hands, and the Bonder is dead... But - _But?_ The pain throbbing in my head, flooding towards my face and my eyes plus the undeniable truth, the biggest secret of my life. Coming back to haunt me felt sickening -

"She is still alive".

- **Alive,** swirled around my thoughts, never did I think that, that particular word would be so grave and unwanted to me -

"You made an Unbreakable Vow with her - my eyes widened even more, everything, my love for dark magic that I try to turn away unfolding and forcing itself on me, the bitter truth -

"The message is... Personally... From her - it hissed, a chill, shiver crept up my spine - "Do not forget your vow Bella Swan" it hissed, then recoiled in on itself its body slipping from around my neck, with a shake it turned into the emerald and silver banded envelope settling itself in my unmoving hands.

I tossed it across the room like it was on fire, I clutched my chest and bent over, putting my head between my knees to keep from throwing up.

_Deep breaths Bella_, I can't forget about this. I_ have to_ keep my promise and that darkness in me, it'll never go away... No matter how hard I try. I sighed lifting my head up, I ran a hand through my long, auburn hair, still deeply breathing.

I glanced sideways at the envelope then bolted out of my bed and ran over to it, I ripped it apart in every way possible, once it was in shreds. I gathered it up in my hands and ran over to my window I saw my reflection dimly in the window, I jumped.

Staring back at me were a pair of brown, snake eyes right where my eyes should be. Bewildered, I wrenched the window open, the winds were harsh whipping leaves from pine trees around in the crisp, harsh air. I threw the teared pieces out of the window, the wind took them away quickly. I breathed a sigh of a relief, it made me feel like my vow wasn't such a heavy burden now. My shoulders feel just a tad lighter now.

I looked back in the reflection of the window, my eyes were now there normal, rich, chocolate brown.

I sighed unhappily and left my window open with my curtains wide open too, my room was dimly engulfed by light reflecting from the moon. Although the harsh winds blowing in made it colder by a few degrees, I still welcomed them maybe they could whip away some of my troubles. Momentarily anyway.

I sighed unhappily, as I settled myself in my Gryffindor duvet covers, twisted in them.

Eventually consumed by darkness, and the recesses of the Volturi's castle, red, gleaming, hungry eyes, Shape shifters, _she _was in my dreams too this time, cackling, laughing at me, with a wand pointed square in my face.

And a set of twinkling, golden eyes staring right through me and reading me like an open book.

"Edward" I whispered sleepily.

**AN: Long chapter, you all deserved it especially since it took me _forever _to get off my butt and write a chapter.  
I started writing this chapter and this time I actually _knew _what was gonna happen in the chapter, I usually improvise! Haha... :)  
****Anyways, it ended up _really long_, but I couldn't think of any other way to do it.  
****Hope you liked it.  
It was really hard trying not to give _too_ much away in this chapter, I read this _over _and _over_ and _over, _but I think I barely gave anything away :)**

**As _always _you have to review if you want more.****  
Any tips or ideas you'd like to suggest for the story tell me, or if there are any flaws in my writing I'd love to know :)  
I don't mind flames! But if there _too _mean, I might delete them, haha.  
Thank you all so much for reading, love you guys!**

**Oh! Almost forgot, anyone know who the Bonder is? Real important... ;)  
**


	8. Intrigued

**AN: Another big one, although not as big. Enjoy and thank you for all of your ever so generous reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, there is noneed to rub it in my fa****ce!**

* * *

_Red, vicous eyes, hungry for power and my blood, pale, slim figures draped in black cloaks with evil smiles plastered to their faces closing in on me. No where to go. Might as well accept it... _

_The scene changed, I'm in a beautiful meadow, filled with various, colorful flowers and surrounded by a dense, green forest. But sunlight shines brightly and radiantly in on this meadow. I look into an amazing set of blazing butterscotch eyes. He's just in my reach, his sweet breath fans over my face, washing away all my troubles. "Bella" he whispers in his smooth, velvet voice. _

_My fingers slowly inch towards his flawless face to caress it, so close... "Edward" I whisper lovingly, his name on my lips brings me an unknown pleasure thats foreign to me. _

_Just when I'm so close to touching his face..._

_The scene changes, Edward's gone, I'm in a poorly lit room and all alone. Except **her**, standing in front of me with no shame._

_"Bella... Bella, Bella, Bella" she taunted me, her eyes held a wicked glint, she cackled. She held her wand in hand with the tip resting on her lips, "Don't break your promise... Your vow" she whispered, staring into my eyes with intensity._

_She cackled wickedly, while pointing the wand to my cheek. She clicked her tongue while cocking her head to the side, "Such a waste..." she sighed._

_"AVADA-"_

* * *

I woke up with a jolt, rocketing up pin-straight in my bed. Heaving breaths and my palms sweating, and I stared out of the window at nothing in particular. There was just a peak of sunlight, shining through the dim cloud cover on the horizon. I clutched my chest looking down, just a nightmare. I peeked over at my alarm clock, 5:27 am, _as always._

I've got a while until Mike and everyone picks me up for La Push, First Beach. I sighed running a hand through my hair absent-mindedly. I stood up, striding over to Luna's cage she was still fast asleep, Cuddles too. I poked in my finger and gently scratched her head, then did the same too Cuddles.

I yawned stretching my arms out above my head, puffing out my chest, then pursed my lips on what to do at such an early hour. I decided to go for a _very_, early morning stroll in the woods. I grabbed a deep, red velvet traveling cloak and pulled it tightly around me. I'm sure it'll be chilly out there, it being Forks. I opened the door quietly and heard Charlie's loud snoring erupting from his room down the hall, a few doors down from my own.

I tip-toed down the stairs and out the back door into the yard, I breathed in the cold, crisp air going sharply through me. I checked my pocket for my wand and felt its stick shape, smiling a wicked smile, I walked into the forest. Soon, I walked further and deeper into the forest, past various pine trees that all look the same, rocks going over the dirt like a rug, and green moss covering everything like fur.

I found a fallen tree that looked suitable enough to sit on, I took it as a seat after brushing it off a little. I sat there, thinking, deep in thought. For a while, I don't know exactly how long though, there's know way to tell. I don't have a watch or my phone on me or anything.

I stared up into the cover of tree tops, barely allowing any light into the dark gloom of the forest, which gave the forest a sort of surreal glow.

I observed my surroundings more deeply and saw a few elk a little ways and a few - rabbit, I think - paw prints. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the trunk, trying to relax.

Shape shifters, the Cullen's, the Volturi and... Her. Are all my problems, I might as well make a list. If I somehow find out about the Shape shifters at La Push today, then at least thats off my list. Then there's the Volturi who invade my dreams, along with _her_, every night.

There has to be something about the Volturi at the Cullen's house,_ hopefully_ there is, but it all depends if they really exists. But they have too, I'm_ sure of it_.

I sighed, standing up, I should probably go back home now before Charlie wakes up. I started back the way I came which was basically just a straight line...

Coming back into my backyard I jogged over to the back door, thankfully not tripping. Quietly I walked up to my room. I walked in to find Luna and Cuddles awake waiting for me, I smiled, "Morning" I whispered and strode over to their cages.

I pulled Cuddles out and gave her a little kiss then let her roam around my room, but keeping a sharp eye on her, something as little as her could get lost easily. I unlatched Luna's cage door and held my arm out for her to sit on, she hobbled out of her cage and flew up to rest, perched on my arm.

I scratched under her chin, giving her a nuzzle, I grabbed my rolled up letter for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Here this is for Harry, Ron, and Hermione" her midnight eyes lit up, happy that she wasn't in trouble any more, I smiled. "But never bring that much mail back here again, alright" I warned her, my face becoming serious, she cooed back for a yes. I smiled and gave her a peck before bringing her to my open window, from the previous night, and sent her off.

Her snow-white form blended in with the dim cloud cover and after a few minutes, I couldn't see her any more. I shut the window while shivering from the chill air that had come into my room over the night, I checked the clock, 7. I grabbed my toiletries bag and grabbed some jeans, a brown long sleeve, and a green plaid jacket. I strolled over to my bathroom and jumped in the warm shower, easing all my tensions, and relaxing my muscles.

I jumped out, drying off and yanked the brush through my wavy hair and threw it into a messy ponytail. I pulled on my clothes and gave myself a check in the mirror. Well, this is the best its gonna get... Today anyway.

I skipped out of the bathroom and went downstairs, headed for the kitchen. I went over to the pantry and scanned the shelves for anything appetizing, I spot out some pancake mix and got started on those. About 20 minutes later I heard Charlie descend down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He came into the kitchen scratching at his eyes while yawning, thankfully he doesn't have morning breath and brushed his teeth. I heard him inhale the smells of pancakes and scrambled eggs, "Oh. Bella, you didn't have to make breakfast" he said with pleasure in gratitude evident in his tone, I chuckled.

"That's alright, I wanted too" I reassured him, I threw him a sideways glance and saw him blush a light shade of red. So that's where I get it from...

I chuckled as his stomach rumbled in hunger, he went over to the cupboards and set the table. I brought over the pans and piled pancakes and eggs onto our plates. We kept our conversation small as always, half way into breakfast I decided to bring my plans up.

"Er-dad?" I asked, he looked up from his food that he was attacking, "Yeah Bells?" he asked.

"Ummm... I'm heading up to La Push, First Beach with some friends around noon, is that okay?" I asked, "Oh yeah sure, actually I'm gonna be out for a few days going fishing with Billy, Jacob's dad. Won't be back til' Monday night" he told me, it was obvious that he was glad that I had some plans. He must've felt bad always leaving me alone here at the house. But he's spent years building his habits, there too thick to break now.

But Jacob that rang a bell. "Jacob?" I asked curiously, "Uh-yeah you two used to hang out with his sisters when me and Billy went fishing" I gave him a questioning look, "When you were little" he added.

My questioning look remained for a few more seconds until a bell rang in my head, "Oh!" a look of realization dawned on my face. "Yeah, I remember him. We used to make mudpies right?" I asked, realization evident in my tone, "I wouldn't know. We were always fishing" he chuckled.

I smiled "Alright well you have fun fishing" I said as I finished eating. I got up, we had made a deal that I would cook and he would always do the dishes.

"Will do" he informed me.

I told him goodbye and pecked him on the forehead, checking the clock, 11. Only a few more hours til' they show up. I ran up to my room, tripping on the last few steps, I heard Charlie's laugh as I walked into my room, blushing deep crimson.

Now... what to do, what to do? I decided to read one of my favorite's, a classic, _Romeo and Juliet_. I smiled widely as I took it off my bookshelf and plopped on my down on my bed soon absorbed in a world of angst, romance, and drama...

I heard a horn honk outside my window and hopped up, startled. Pulling on my plaid jacket and headed downstairs and out the front door to find Mike, Tyler and Jessica outside the car, Mike was staring at me and Jessica ogling at Mike. While Tyler was looking away, avoiding eye contact with me. Fine with me, not like I care.

I smiled "Hi guys" I greeted them, they were all leaning against a rusted, blue min-van, usual for Forks.

The sliding door was open revealing Angela and Ben cuddled up with eachother and Lauren staring at Tyler. Then Eric and Conner arguing over some video game. "Hey" they all replied in unison, Mike heard over the rest though. Lauren shook out her cornsilk hair and eyed me scornfully, so it was going to be one of those days, huh? I rolled my eyes and looked away from her.

"Were just gonna go pick up Lee and Samantha next, then we'll head down to La Push" Jessica informed me, Mike and Tyler got in the frontseats. Mike driving and Tyler had shotgun. Jessica towed me in and started chatting off to me about the prom and what she was gonna wear, I made an effort to pay attention. Anything to keep my mind off of much more disturbing and unhappy things going on in my life.

We picked up Lee and Samantha then started on the drive to La Push, First Beach. The ride was short, only 15 miles from Forks to La Push, it held gorgeous, dense, green forest bordering the road most of the way and the wide Quillayute River snaking beneath it twice. I was glad I got the window seat. We'd rolled the windows down - the mini-van was a bit claustrophobic with nine people in it - and I tried to absorb as much sunlight that was poking through the clouds as possible.

Jessica hopped out of the van once it skidded to a stop and started flirting with Mike almost immediatley. Everyone soon got out after that, I leapt out of the car and started talking to Angela about her and Ben... Which made her blush. And I thought I was the only tomatoe? We headed up the beach trailing behind everyone at the back and Jessica soon enough joined our conversation.

Mike led the way to a ring of driftwood logs that had obviously been used for parties like ours before. There was a bonfire already in place, with a ring of various stones surrounding it, I warmed myself and took a seat on one of the logs as everyone came. Some people from the reservation came too, tan skin and sleek, black hair. One of them looked kind of familar. But I couldn't put my finger on it...

I was soon distracted as I started to observe La Push, Beach. The mile-long crescent shape of First Beach was breathtaking. The water was dark-gray even in the little sunlight that shone through, giving it a vast, deep look. Islands were scattered among the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, where a few boys from the reservation were cliff diving.

The beach only had a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly gray from a distance, but close up were every shade a stone could be. Beautiful.

I smiled and came back to the real world, the other girls were clustered on either side of me, gossiping excitedly. "Bella, watch this" Eric called me over, he was crouched down in front of the fire, I crept up a little ways near the fire and sat on my knees, "Yeah?" I asked.

"Here" he grabbed a grabbed a small branch, "Watch the colors" he told me, I nodded. He lit the blazing twig and carefully laid it against the teepee, then he took another and did the same laying it alongside the first.

The flames started to lick quickly up the dry wood. "Its blue" I said in surprise as the flames started to whip around and give off some pops and then began to deepen into a blazing blue.

I smiled, "Its the salt that does it, pretty isn't it?" Eric told me, Jessica then turned to him and started chatting away. I stared at the blue and green flames licking at each other and crackling, with admiration. Soon after, we all went for a hike in the dense, green forest. It wasn't long though, I had to watch myself though, so as not to trip.

Avoiding roots, branches, tree stumps, big rocks, and twisted plants along the ground as best I could. But I still, soon fell behind and gave up, breaking the emerald confines of the forest, I found the rocky shore again. My thoughts soon swept me away to the beautiful Edward Cullen, mysterious, although I know his secret, but still. Mysterious. How he intrigues me with those scorching golden eyes, watching me precisely, measuring my face, and watching my every move.

The boys soon came back from hiking and were hungry. I stiffly followed them back to First Beach, the group we'd left behind before had multiplied.

I saw the boy that looked familiar before again and realizing who he was, I walked up to him smiling. "Hi, I'm Bella. We used to make mudpies when we were little" I introduced myself smiling, sticking my hand out, he took it, "I remember you... Jacob Black" he replied huskily, he smiled revealing a wide, gleaming set of white teeth. He had copper skin and long, jet black hair that accented his brown eyes nicely.

"You guys bought my dad's truck" he told me, "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, I was so relieved when you're dad bought it. I couldn't work on another car when we had a 'perfectly good vehicle' right there. But its so slow!" he chuckled, "Its not that slow, it runs great" I objected.

"Have you ever tried to go over 60?" he asked me quizzically, "No" I countered. "Good. Don't" he laughed, I couldn't help but smile back. "It does great in a collision" I added in my truck's defense.

"I don't think a tank could take out the monster" he joked, I laughed.

Lauren interrupted our chatter, "How nice" she commented sarcasm thick in her tone, she glared at me with her fish eyes. "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad thaat none of the Cullen's could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" Her expression of concern was unconvincing.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" the tall, older boy asked with something I couldn't quite place in his tone, stronger then dislike. I turned towards him, maybe this relates to the whole Shape shifters thing.

"Yes, do you know them?" she asked condescendingly, turning half-way toward him.

"The Cullen's don't come here," he said in a tone that closed the subject, ignoring her question.

I could practically feel the wicked glint in my eyes as I turned to Jacob, "Do you want to take a walk down the beach with me?" I asked trying to sound a little flirty, looking from under my eyelashes, but really curiousity burned hot behind my words.

Jacob jumped up willingly, grinning ear to ear, it was cute, not like Mike's over eagerness that was just plain creepy. But nice in a way I suppose...

We walked north across the multihued stones that were being carried away slowly by the gentle tide, our shadows tagging along behind us, and the clouds invading what little sunlight had shone on La Push before, and bringing a dim darkness to the setting.

I shoved my hands deep in my pockets as we walked at an even pace. "So you're what, sixteen?" I asked, trying not to look like an idiot as I fluttered my eyelashes the way I'd seen Jessica do when she flirts with Mike.

"I just turned fifteen" he confessed, flattered.

I smiled mischievously, though I tried to hide it, "Really?" I asked, my voice layered with false surprise. "I would have thought you'd been at _least_ 16." I stressed out the word 'at least' for flattery.

"I'm tall for my age", he explained.

"Do you come to Forks much?", I asked archly as if I was hoping for a yes, but really feeling like a complete and utter moron. I was surprised he didn't turn on me with disgust and accuse me of my fraud, but he still seemed flattered.

"Not too much", he admitted with a frown. "But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want - after I get my license" he amended.

Now getting to the main part of my devious plan to get the information I so desperatley need...

"Who was that boy that was talking to Lauren, he seemed a little old to be hanging out with us?", I purposefully lumped myself with the 'youngsters', trying to make it clear that I preferred Jacob.

"That's Sam - he's nineteen", he informed me.

"What was that he was saying about the Cullen family?" I asked curiosity burning in my words.

"The Cullen's? Oh, they're not supposed to come on the reservation" he looked away trying to avoid the subject, but I'm not having that.

"Why not?"

He glanced back at me, biting his lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."

"Oh I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious" I tried to make my smile alluring, but my curiosity was to thick. He smiled back then lifted his eyebrow and his voice became even huskier than before.

"Do you like scary stories?" he asked ominously.

"I love them," I enthused some of my darker side coming into this, smoldering him.

Jacob strolled over to a nearby driftwood tree that had its roots sticking out like the legs of a huge, pale spider. He sat, perched on one of the roots and I took the other, sitting lightly on it in front of him.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from - the Quileutes, I mean?" he began.

"Not really," I admitted, encouraging him to go on.

"Well, there are lots of legends, one claims that we descended from wolves - and that they are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them.

"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower, Cold Ones...

Vampires, my mind supplied for me.

"The cold ones?" I asked my curiosity evident in my tone.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent.

"According to the legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes, showing his disbelief.

But this_ is_all true, cold ones, vampires; wolves... The Shape shifters, are... Wolves.

"So the Quileutes descended from wolves?" I asked to confirm my conclusion, he nodded, "Yes", confirming it.

I nodded slowly, "Why do they have to stay off you're lands?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you see the cold ones are natural enemies of the wolf - well, not the wolf really, but the wolves turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves." Actually _muggles _would, Lupin was a _werewolf_.

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one."

I tried to keep my voice casual, "So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No." he paused dramatically. "They are the _same _ones."

_Same ones_, echoed through my head as I lay in my bed thinking back to this afternoon with Jacob in La Push. Of course I already knew that they were the same ones though. But still...

Luna was back and didn't have anything new for me today. I sighed and got up to feed her and Cuddles.

Already showered and dressed in my poor excuse for pajama's, I plopped on my bed and twisted myself in my duvet covers, burying my face into my pillow. I lay there for about an hour... Just thinking about all of it, trying to absorb all of this new information. But I was eventually consumed by darkness, confined to another night of restless sleep and nightmares.

But this time not only did my nightmares star the Volturi and... **Her.**

But the wolves and the Cullen's. Them fighting, the Cullen's eyes all a _dark,_ midnight onyx.

**AN: I felt like updating again. So there you have it, hope you liked it. ****And review if you want more! Once again, I don't mind flames! Love you guys!**


	9. Contemplating

**AN: Why do my chapters always turn out so _long?_ Oh well, its a good thing but then I read others who have like 600 words for their chapters and I think...  
****Why can't I do that!? Oh well, enjoy. We've finally made it to POLYJUICE POTION! Yay! I just used a better, smarter word for the name of the chapter ;)  
Thanks for the ever so lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Ditto, at least I didn't have to flat out say it in this chappy. Makes me feel better :)**

* * *

_One can never go back. One always has to move forward._

Today is the day. My day.

To finally find out if the Volturi exist or not.

I strode out of the confinements of my dark, light bulb lit house to be greeted by the warm, toasty sun. Shining brightly and radiantly through the dim, cloud cover of green Forks; I welcomed it, closing my eyes while smiling. I tilted my face towards the sun, seeing red from behind my eyelids, I sighed as it caressed my face. I could stand here all day...

I sighed contently, just thinking about it made me want to ditch and forget my silly plan all together. But I felt the Polyjuice Potion in its jar pressing against me through my thin bag tucked under my arm, urging me to 'get a move on'. I opened my eyes momentarily forgeting I had been facing the sun. My eyes widened a bit as my pupils dialated trying to adjust to the impossible ammount of light, I shied away from it. Instinctively shielding my eyes away from the sun with my hand.

I started to trudge through the small puddles that hadn't been completley evaroparated by the sun yet. I hopped into my ancient truck and started it up, it gave off a wheezing boom, making me jump. I started on the drive, keeping my windows down, letting the wind blow my hair all around my face. Not that there was much wind considering the speed of this dinosaur. But mostly just trying to get as much sun as possible and soak it all in to my pale, ivory skin.

I soon came across the sign addressing my school, 'Forks High' it read, then behind it were what looked like a whole bunch of little houses, but actually buildings scattered about and a vacant parking lot. I drove right past it in the direction I always see Edward drive home. I had a mental image of their house from when I looked it up earlier this morning. Referring to the address Edward had _written down_ for me last week in Biology.

I drove for about 10 minutes on the desserted road, over the bridge at the Calawah River, the road winding northward. Until I finally pulled over. I went over what I had done this morning to check that nothing was left out...

Charlie won't be home until tonight so I called the school using a charm to make my voice completely identical to Charlie's. Telling them I was sick with a mild fever. Then I used the note that had been 'given' to me by Edward that contained his address and searched it online.

I pictured the beautiful mansion in my head, then leapt down out of my truck. I shut the door behind me and it wheezed from age. I pulled out my wand and pulled the hood of my black traveling cloak over my head, it hid all but my ruby lips. Hiding the rest of my face from the eye and leaving it to the imagination. This part of Forks, the sun - unfortunatley - did not reach, only a dim pink could barely be made out from the west, where the sun lied contently high in the sky.

I began to walk into the deep, thick and misty forest, my cloak softly swayed behind me in the pleasent breeze. My footsteps were all that was audible in the empty forest, with the occasional expection of a few animals running by or hiding in the bushes. After walking about a mile, thankfully only tripping a few times, I stopped in my tracks. My breathing now was the only thing heard in the dense, green forest. My eyes averted to the forest floor, if I looked up I would only see the black velvet of the hood of my cape.

I pulled out the jar of potion I had tucked under my arm in the cloak and set it on the ground in front of me. I pulled the hood from around my face letting it rest on my shoulders, then I completley took off my cloak in a swift, quick movement. It lingered in the soft breeze for a bit until it fell limply to my feet, tangled around my feet. I knelt down to pick up the potion and screwed off the lid, taking a deep breath of its lucious, sweet smell.

My mouth began to water and I greedily brought the honey colored liquid to my lips, I took it down in a few slow, deliberate gulps.

I dropped the half-full jar to the ground as I felt a tingling sensation in my throat and my tongue felt like there were fireworks going off in my mouth, but it wasn't bitter. No not bitter, far from it.

It tasted like... Like, water to a man who had been suffering of thirst in the desert, the desire strong for the plain liquid, and the craving unbearable. Or how morphine would feel to a wound, subside the pain but not completely make it go away...

Healing is the only word that came to mind, relieving me of... Something. Like I had been wanting or... _Craving _something and that was the closet thing I got to it. To Edward. I quickly shook the contemptous thought away as I felt myself grow a head or so taller and my brown, mahogany hair lighten and become short. Starting to shoot out in every direction and becoming a simple mess of bronze hair.

My eyes began to lighten until they were eventually an intrigueing and irrestible, soft honey. I held up my hand in front of me to examine it and saw long, pale fingers they looked as if they held talents, maybe they do... I purposefully wore one of Charlie's t-shirts, just a plain black tee - as none of mine would probably fit Edward - and a pair of his less baggy, nice dark-washed jeans too.

Although, the simple clothes I wore looked striking on him, or... me? Wand still in hand, I picked up my cloak and easily threw it over a dipping, broken branch hanging off a tree with my new height.

I closed my eyes as I apparated to his house, or... Mansion. I was engulfed by darkness and felt the familar tight, and uncomfortable feeling press against me from the inside and push out all the air from my lungs.

Catching my breath as the light from the sun shined softly on the green grass of the front lawn of the Cullen's mansion. Which I now stood on the outskirts of, lingering in the border of the forest. To say their mansion was breathtaking would be an insult... I'd seen the picture of it online, but to see it in person... "Wow" I gushed in a small whisper.

The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old.

It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and door were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. I could hear a river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest. The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch wrapped around the first story. After my observation of their beautiful home, I then began to slowly make my way through the soft, green sea of grass.

I walked up the driveway, noticing none of the cars were here expect one that I hadn't seen before - maybe they went hunting - I continued up the porch and opened the door slowly to find no one there. I breathed a sigh of relief and continued walking through, the inside was beautiful beyond belief, very modern, and less predictable then the exterior.

It was very bright, very open, and exceedingly large. The back south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to a wide river. A massive, curving staircase dominated the west-side of the room.

The walls, the high-beamed ceilings, the wooden floors, were all varying shades of white. I smiled widely at the beauty of the creative furnishings and decorating in this beautiful home.

I had thought over my plan various times, doing my best to relieve it of any flaws. Not letting my scent smother my house is a problem I definitely need to take care of.

I gave my wand a short wave and apparated to the second story, for a short instant the light was practically being squeezed out of me. But it was quickly over as I found myself standing in a long hall, it was paneled with honey-colored wood, the same as the floorboards. And four pairs of doors bordered each side of the hall, I looked at each door reading the sign that labeled it as I went by. The first door on the right side of the hall read 'Emmett and Rosalie', then 'Alice and Jasper', next 'Carlisle's Office' and then 'Edward', it kept going ofcourse but I stopped at his room.

I stopped dead in my tracks at his room, intrigued and curious to what could be in there, I rested my hand on the doorknob, debating whether to go in or not when I heard the front door open downstairs. My eyes widened as I gulped, they'll smell me, I quickly strode into Edward's room, thinking quickly.

My eyes frantically scanning the room not really seeing anything. I chewed on my lip out of habit, I walked over to his closet and knowing I would regret my decision later. Wrenched the door open and tore out a shirt, leaving the hanger swinging back and forth, soon clattering to the floor.

I quickly tore off my t-shirt and giggled. I'm wearing a bra. So... Edward's wearing a bra, dark blue with polka-dots I might add. I had to bite back a hysterical fit of laughter as I slipped on one of his button-downs. My face was turning red from trying to hold my laughter back. I tried to focus on the shirt I was wearing instead, it was a soft, light blue, I rolled it up to my elbows quickly.

Like, I've seen men advertise these type of shirts on commercials. I ruffled my hair and took a deep breath, giving myself a... Whiff, I smelled less like me, I suppose you could put it. Not so... Human? As I wouldn't really classify myself as a muggle.

I rubbed the shirt more against me, just loving the fact that I'm wearing one of Edward's shirts. _Loving?_

Ummm... I never said that! _Never mind..._

I breathed a sigh of relief as I quietly walked out of Edward's room, I glanced towards the other end of the hall, over the massive staircase through to the living room.

I saw a lovely woman with a heart-shaped face, caramel colored hair, and beautiful golden orbs, I smiled, this must be Esme. She was sitting on the couch with a pile of what looked like decorating catalogs, furniture catalogs, themes, floor plans, graphs of the house... The list just goes on forever.

Accompanying her was a man who looked about her age, with blazing blonde hair, a broad face, and the same pair of golden eyes; he had his arm wrapped around her waist. He looked down at her lovingly, with admiration, simply adoring her. Carlisle.

He smiled as he suggested things that I couldn't hear, which reminds me...

I turned around quickly and continued down the hall I stopped at 'Carlisle's Office', I pursed my lips, debating on whether it held the information I so desperatley need or not.

I tucked my wand into my pocket covering the rest of it up with my shirt. I quietly pushed the door open, revealing a high-ceilinged room with tall, west-facing windows. The walls were paneled again, in a darker wood - where they were visible. Most of the wall space taken up by towering bookshelves that reached high above my head and held more books then any library I've ever seen. There was a big, mahogany desk in the back of the room, with a leather chair sitting behind it.

On the desk sat a large volume with a bookmark placed near the end. The room was how I always imagined a college dean's would look. Though, I doubt Carlisle would fit the part, too young. Well, he looks too young at least.

I turned around to observe more of the room, looking for any signs of... The Volturi. If they exist that is.

This wall was different from the others, instead of bookshelves this wall was crowded with frames of all sizes, some in vibrant colors, others dull monochromes. I searched for some logic, some binding motif the collection had in common, but I found nothing in my hasty examination. Taking a step back though, it was a beautiful collage, creative, obviosuly not _artistic _but creative.

Very creative, I smiled sweetly as I speculated it. I began to walk to the far left side, something caught my eye and I began walking even faster.

I now stood, in front of a small, square oil painting in a plain, wooden frame. This one didn't stand out like the many others; this one was painted in varying tones of sepia, a wonderful composition, with the balance of the sun glinting off the meadow and cottage accenting it beautifully, it deplicated a small two story cottage standing, centered in the back of a small meadow. Standing in front of it was Carlisle, in a ruffled white, buttoned up shirt, he had the top two buttons undone showing a little bit of his broad chest.

His blonde hair was ruffled and he wore black pants that fit him snuggly and a pair of old-fashioned formal shoes. He wasn't exactly in front of the cottage though, but facing a group. A surge of ethical rightness pulsed through me, as I saw the vampires from my dreams, the Volturi. They're real! They do exist!

I smiled widely and radiantly as I peered in closer to the painting, though I didn't need to.

Studying the picture once again he faced the group looking east with his hand out-stretched shaking a member of the group's hand. This member looked familiar, _of course_, but still...

My eyebrows knitted together as I tried to think back on my dreams and what had happened in them, the Volturi, that member... He is the head of the Volturi! Ummm... Arrow? No... Cauis. It was someone else. I chewed my lip as I paced back in forth then stopped dead in my tracks, _Aro_.

That's his name, I turned back to the oil painting and continue to study it, they were shaking hands, smiles wide and evident on their faces while they stared at each other. The rest of the guard stood behind Aro, they were all, as always draped in black cloaks but the hoods weren't pulled over their faces and were resting on their shoulders.

Aro had a certain... Ease to him, but it seemed sort of fake, not completely, but I could tell. It looks like he's almost... Hungry for something?

"Hm" I huffed, un-satisfied that I couldn't come up with anything. The guard were definitely not at any ease with him being so close to Carlisle though, they were slightly crouched.

_Slightly_.

Backs arched a little, red eyes glaring daggers at Carlisle, and no trust or any sign of ease were shown in their expression. I cocked my head to the side as I stared at Aro, trying to understand _what_ he could be hungry for.

"Ah, looking at my paintings, Edward?" I heard a wise, polite voice ask from behind me.

**AN: Sorry I had to leave with you a cliffhanger but the temptation was so overpowering! I know, I know, a filthy excuse but I'll update as soon as I can! I'll be out of town this weekend. But I'll see if I can get Internet where I'm going. If I get 10 or more reviews, I'll update even _faster! _Or try at least, haha.  
****But nonetheless review _if _you want more! **

**Love you guys, and thank you _so _much for reading! Hope you liked it!**

* * *


	10. Taking Chances

My breathing caught in my chest, my heart pumping wildly. Damn my abnormally loud heart. _Always giving me away_.

I swallowed hard then turned around, "Yes Carlisle?", I asked coolly, for once in my life possessing the talent to act. He smirked, a knowing glint in his eye, his eyes stayed trained on my face.

"That's an old painting" he noted casually referring to the painting I had been studying so intensely, giving it a quick glance, if I blinked I wouldn't of seen it. I nodded slowly my eyes never leaving his flawless face, "Yes" I answered slowly. I turned around trying to play it cool.

I began to study the ancient painting again, stroking the aged, wooden frame, my finger soon made its way to the bottom where a small golden plate was mounted into it. Marking the date and place: _England, May 1st, 1704_.

I held back a quiet gasp and the question started to tumble from my lips, "Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes Edward?" he politely replied, I bit my lip, "Could you tell me the story behind this painting?" I required as politely as possible turning around as I asked. I now completely faced him, he met my eyes which gave away my hungry curiosity, he smiled and nodded taking a step closer to me so that he now stood in front of me.

I glanced at the small oil painting then back to Carlisle, my eyes urging him to start. He smiled knowingly, his golden orbs never freeing me of his gaze, that knowing glint was still there. It looked as if he wanted me to ask this question, or just something to distract me with.

"Well, Edward, as you know _very well now. _I lived in England at the time. I'd been very well acquainted and comfortable in my surroundings. And with human blood, although I still kept my distance.

"I was simply admiring the lush, green forest and the sun was out, shining brightly on me. I shined like a star in the black abyss of night, it looked as though I had tiny diamonds scaling my skin. I was shocked to say the least, I'd always lingered in the dark, and foggy parts of England.

"So, that was the first time I'd experienced being in the sun since being a human. A long time, but no one had told me of the complexities and what comes with being a... Vampire - he began to lose some of his focus, becoming sucked in by the force of his strong memories -

"As quickly as the sun had come along, it was gone, and the usual dim cloud cover had invaded the sky again.

"Only a peak of sun shined in through the clouds down on the meadow and cottage. I caught a new scent, or a scent very similar to mine anyway. I was soon face to face with the Volturi. They told me they'd been looking for me, Aro did. They had heard of my new hunting methods, my choice of life, they came to tell me of _the rules_.

"Or the _one_rule anyway. To keep the secret of our very existence. They warned me that if I didn't obey there would be strong consequences, but this I already knew. Aro and I became friends quickly, and our bond is still strong today. We see each other occasionally and to this day I've kept my word" he finished casually pulling himself out of his memories.

I nodded, with a bit of a glossy stare as I absorbed all of this new information. I smiled widely and radiantly, he wasn't staring at me anymore, but the door. As if he was expecting someone... Uh-oh.

It was obvious he knew! I just thought I'd have more time... How? I don't know.

I pretended not to notice his stare, "Thank you for telling me that story _again _Carlisle. I think all just go back to my room..." I bid him goodbye as normally as I could muster up with all the panic, fresh inside me. He met my eyes quickly, sharply and nodded curtly.

"Alright then" he replied with an obvious urgency in his tone.

Someones coming, and I don't think there here for Carlisle. I walked out of the room slowly and started down the hall my right hand deep in my pocket, gripping my wand like a life-preserver.

I saw a flash of bronze hair as I dissapeared into Edward's room, my breathing becoming ragged as my heart raged inside me like a wild thing caged. I heard light footsteps coming towards me from the hall. I whipped around locking the door.

_As if that could stop them._

My blood burning hot behind my ears, I whipped out my wand and swallowed hard, my hair was beginning to darken and fast. I whipped around towards the door as it flew open, my eyes wide as plates and my heart pumping at an unnatural speed.

All of the Cullen's were suddenly all standing around me, Emmett had a look of triumph on his face with his arms crossed, a smirk playing on his lips.

The rest held pure curiosity and wariness, Jasper not as close as the others, and his eyes set a dark, pitch black. Edward stood directly in front of me, he held a look of frustration on his face, he probably knew my scent by now, but now that its mixed with his he probably couldn't make it out.

I need to get out of here before he realized that he couldn't read my mind, _my wand they can see it, _I suddenly remembered. Well, they won't have a clue of _what _or who I am.

Not like they'll ever see magic again anyway, Carlisle was eyeing it. _Smart man_. I need a distraction, I pursed my lips as I felt my eyes become a dark, chocolate brown. A vase of flowers sat still on a side table in the corner of the room behind Alice, I pointed my wand at it, they all watched my movements precisely, giving it a flick...

_Flipendo._

It smashed into the back wall into small, tiny fragments. A look of pure, utter shock crossed all of their faces.

I whipped around on the spot, apparating, as the last of the Polyjuice Potion wore off and I became

Bella Swan.


	11. Urgency

**AN: I GOT 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY! My first =]! Super happy now! Special thanks to my 100th reviewer Alice'sGrandTheftAuto!  
I love the reviews, keep them coming and thanks for reading my story. :)**

**Disclaimer: IdoToHP (I'm just gonna do that from now on) **

* * *

_I whipped around on the spot, apparating, as the last of the Polyjuice Potion wore off and I became_

_Bella Swan._

* * *

I was engulfed in darkness as all of the air was pushed out of my lungs and I was knocked around like a whirlwind. My feet finally came in contact with the damp ground after a few minutes of suffocating. And I found myself in the dark, dimly lit, green forest.

I took a deep breath of the crisp forest air, as I doubled over, my auburn hair creating a curtain over my face as I sat on my knees staring at the muddy forest floor.

After composing myself I slowly stood up, making sure I didn't trip, and looked down, Edward's clothes are definitely too big for me. I walked over to the broken tree wear my dark cloak hung limply, slightly swaying in the light breeze on the cracked tree branch. I jumped up to grab it - since I don't have Edward's height to help me now. Then pulled on the snug, chill cloak from hanging in the cold breeze.

Pulling the hood over my pale face, I pulled out my wand - for caution. And started on the way back to my truck, my cloak swayed with my movements and thankfully never caught on anything.

Considering I stepped over roots, fallen tree branches, roots twisting themselves out of the ground. Just _wanting _me to trip over them. Eventually the trees began to gradually thin out until I came to the a deserted road, where my truck sat unmoving. I ran over to it and jumped in, starting the engine it gave a loud _POP,_ I jumped - that I'm still not used too.

I began the drive back home going over bumps on the road and rocking back and forth in this dinosaur when I went over the bridge. Eventually coming up to my driveway I threw it into park and hopped out on the ground leaving the door hanging open. I then realized something with a jolt.

I left the Polyjuice Potion jar there lying in the forest, for everyone to see!

_Merlin's beard Bella..._

I mentally smacked myself while groaning, _no one will know what it is, and... No one would be stupid enough to drink it... Right?_ I thought hopelessly.

I slammed the ancient door shut with shaky hands and slowly made my way up the driveway and into the house, only tripping a few times. Once I came in, I ran upstairs, fortunately not falling.

I ran into my room to find Cuddles and Luna staring at me with a curious glint in their eyes, I ran a hand through my hair and walked over to my closet. Taking off my cloak, I threw it on the ground. I quickly took off Edward's shirt and hung it up in the very back of my closet, where no one would find it. I tore off Charlie's baggy, - on me anyway - dark washed jeans and pulled on some light blue jeans and a dark olive, mid-thigh length, sleeveless dress.

I buttoned the two thick buttons on the front and gave myself a check in my small mirror.

Smiling, I walked back into my room and plopped down on my bed, grabbing my wand. I pointed it to the lock on Luna's cage, _Alohomara_, the golden lock gave a click and fell to the ground. Luna flew out her cage as the cage door slowly swung open by itself and sat in front of the window, staring at me with big, midnight eyes.

I smiled sweetly "See if Harry sent me anything", I required hopefully, she cooed back as I gave my wand a flick, pointing it to the window. She flew out as soon as it was halfway open and soon disappeared into the dim sun-lit sky. I checked the time to see it was 6:30, Charlie should be home in an hour or so. I stood up off my bed - it gave a wheeze from age - and started towards the door but stopped when I heard a soft, quiet cry.

I turned around slowly to see Cuddles at the very edge of her cage as close to me as the cage would allow, "Awwww" I cooed and smiled, approaching her. I stuffed my wand in my pocket and unlocked her tiny cage, then pulled her out, cradling her in my two hands. I gave her a peck and brought my hand up - that she sat on - to my shoulder, letting her wiggle on. She gave a squeaky giggle as she started to play in my long mahogany hair.

I giggled as I walked into the hall, then down the stairs and into the small kitchen. "Hmmm... What should we make then Cuddles?" I asked her giving her a sideways glance, she peeked out of my hair and gave another sqeaky giggle and went back in. I felt my chestnut brown locks twist and pull as she played around in my hair. I chuckled and opened the fridge, and pulled out some fish - Charlie's favorite - laying on the counter.

I started to fry it, and walked over to the 'junk jour' and pulled out a spatula, I threw it in the frying pan where the fish sizzled and popped. Then pulling out my wand, gave it a flick and the spatula started flipping or turning the fish, and moving it around so it wouldn't stick to the pan. I pulled some potatoes out of the pantry and a knife, I washed them in the sink. Then gave the knife a wave with my wand, directing it to the potatoes and it began chopping them into rough pieces.

I watched the kitchen work and sat down on the counter, about 10 minutes later while everything was cooking I gave my wand a wave and all the burners turned off as Charlie came in through the door. I smiled and jumped off the counter, walking out of the kitchen and into the hall to see my father, for once not tracking mud into the house.

"Hi dad" I greeted him, he smiled widely making the corners of his eyes crinkle from age, and his dimples become more pronounced.

"Hey kiddo" he replied cheerfully, he gave a pleasurable 'mmmm' as he walked into the kitchen. I trailed behind him, "What's for dinner today?" he asked, still smiling.

"Just fish and boiled potatoes, nothing special", his eyes lit up at the word 'fish', I chuckled. Suddenly Cuddles popped out from my curtain of auburn hair and giggled loudly, curious to who was here.

Charlie jumped, his eyes widening. "Uhh.. What do you have here Bells?" he asked cautiously, I chuckled, bringing my hand up for Cuddles to sit in.

She obliged easily, jumping into my hand out of my thick sheet of hair, her great mass of purple fur moving around in my cupped palm. I smiled widely and brought her closer to Charlie which resulted in him taking a small step back, I rolled my eyes.

"This... Is Cuddles" I introduced her, she gave off another squeaky giggle and tried to wiggle further in my fingers towards Charlie. He pursed his lips and came closer to her, _slowly_, he brought up his hand and cautiously poked out a finger.

Cuddles immediately jumped off my hand onto his arm, wiggling up onto his shoulders and all around him. Looking like a hurricane of purple fuzz attacking Charlie. Which she pretty much is...

I laughed as Charlie jumped around from her ticklish movements, he laughed uncontrollably as she jumped around on him, his eyes starting to water. I chuckled then grabbed my wand off the counter and with a wave, the food stacked itself in the plates, and the silver wear came out of the drawer setting itself on the table.

Charlie stopped laughing staring at the moving plates and silverwear, setting the table.

"I never see you use magic much Bells..." he noted in an awed tone, I smirked "_You _haven't but_ I_ have" I replied.

I took out a tea kettle from the cabinet and started on some nettle tea, I turned on the burner and took a seat at the table as I set down two empty cups. I asked him about his fishing trip, he asked me about school - which I didn't say much on... - then 5 minutes later a high-pitched whistle echoed through the kitchen.

I grabbed my wand that sat next to my plate and absent-mindedly flicked it towards the kettle of tea. The kettle came over and started pouring into our cups then going back to sit on the stove. After finishing I got up and bid Charlie goodnight retreating to my room as Cuddles sat, sleeping on my head. I giggled while taking her off my head once we were in my room, I gave her a peck. Then put her in her cage.

She stirred a little but other wise didn't move. I locked the cage door then heard Luna fly into my room with a few rolls of mail secure in her beak.

_I reckon one of them is from Harry and everyone..._ I thought hopefully.

I smiled and skipped over to her giving her a peck on the forehead, she cooed back and I ran over to my side table and took out a few treats for her. I took the mail out of her beak and fed the small treats to her, I didn't put her back in her cage but I shut the window. Might as well just let her roam around for now...

I lightly sat down in my desk chair and grabbed my wand, waving it at my radio, the beautiful waltz from the Yule Ball once again filled my room. I tossed the Daily Prophet to the side as I picked up the scarlet envelope that read, _'Bella'_ in golden transcript. I squealed, delighted and tore open the envelope eager to what will be inside.

I took out the parchment to find it blank, my eyebrows scrunched and my forehead creased as I wondered why. Then with a sudden jolt I came to my senses and smiled, taking my wand I pointed it to the 'blank' envelope.

Whispering, "Aparecium", black ink slowly started to appear on the parchment until it was a fully written letter.

Dear Bella,  
I didn't find much on this Volturi, but I did find something!  
The book I read - _Hermione of course_- said,  
'The Volturi - a dangerous powerful coven of vampires'.  
So they definitely exist.  
Your dreams are telling you something Bella and its just like when I dreamt of Voldemort.  
- _I pursed my lips considering that, Harry_ -  
Destroy this letter after you read it.  
We meet tonight at 11:00 sharp at Hagrid's, its urgent.  
We'll have to be quick tonight, tonight is a full moon, - _my eyes widened, Werewolves_ -  
I reckon they'll be werewolves running around. - _Exactly what I thought_ -  
See you tonight,  
You're friends,  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione

I sucked in a deep breath and checked the clock 9:30, I smiled wickedly. I jumped up and angled my arm in the air for Luna to sit on, she came down to rest on my arm, and I quickly put her in her cage.

I ran over to my closet and pulled out a deep, rose red velvet cloak with elegant golden trimming. I pulled it on tightly, it fit snug and swayed around my feet. Pulling the hood over my face, it once again only revealed my ruby lips and auburn hair that cascaded down both shoulders.

I grabbed the letter and my wand, pointing it at my radio it turned off, I waved my wand at the blinds and they shut closed, then my thick scarlet curtains that swayed shut, allowing no light into my room.

My room, was now pitch black, and sealed shut.

_Alohomara,_ I pointed my wand to the door, locking it.

I took a deep breath, _Lumos_, the tip of my wand lit radiantly, but dimly engulfed the closest parts of my room in light.

Gripping the letter tightly in my hand, I threw it into the air, _Incendio,_ it lit on fire instantly and I kept my wand pointed to it, so it would stay suspended in the air.

The bright orange flames began to slowly lick the parchment away until it was a small ball of fire, and eventually it turned into ash. Spilling onto the ground.

I gripped my wand tightly in a fist and closed my eyes softly.

_Off to Hagrid's._

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that! =] Not much happened in this chapter but wait to you see what I have in store at Hagrid's the next chappy!  
****Review if you want more - I certainly hope you do - and thanks for reading!**


	12. Constellation

****

AN: I quote from my profile 'I love deadlines. I especially like the whooshing sound they make as they go flying by.' And that is exactly what happened. I started school 2 weeks ago and the essay began. That should explain my 'uncopable' absence, _I hope thats a word.._.  
Thank you to all of my reviewers, your tips, and ideas inspire and encourage me more-and-more, I lovez ya all! Oh and be excited...  
;)

**Disclaimer: *pointlessly twists daisy between thumb and forefinger*.... I own them. *pluck* I own them not. *pluck, sigh* I own them. *pluck* I own them not. "Well, that was disappointing... Now if I just had a Dandelion..."**

* * *

Peddling through the tight force of suffocation, fighting for air, and desperatley trying to escape the vast cage of my hurendous thoughts. Again.

I found myself in a dense, deep forest; not any forest.

The _Forbidden _Forest.

Confidence swelled within me as I felt no fearful tingles, no shivers or shudders creep up my spine, and the butterflies in my stomach layed to rest.

As usual a low, thick cloud of fog and mist - about eyelevel - blurred the forest gloomy scenery, the trees naturally looked as if they'd crash and flatten you into a pancake any second.

Some of the more suspicious and curious magical creatures prodded through the forest to the source of disturbance in such a... Place like this.

I lightly breathed in and out into the chill autumn air, my breath creating a puff of hazy smoke, blocking my vision with a veil of white hue. I checked that my hood covered my face and naturally proceeded in the direction of Hogwarts through the forest - _West_- my legs seemed to be programmed into that direction,

Since my mind had no grasp of what was occurring in front of my eyes. I cast a Disillusion Charm over myself, 'better safe then sorry' I quote Renee, my dear muggle mother.

I seemed to fly through the forest, unaware of what was around me and what lied ahead. A movie seemed to role in my mind, possible problems that could occur - _Voldemort,_ that matter wouldn't go away. I can't get the fact that he's gone through my thick skull. After all these years!

_Gone._

He's a pet peeve. I'll go with that. -

Another possibility that this was all a trap and she'd be there waiting for me, a sinister smile playing on her crimson lips and the usual wicked glint in her ice-cold glare.

-_ **snappppp**_ -

I halted for a few seconds, I heard it that's for sure.

I sideways glanced to my left, then right, careful to keep my breathing light so to give no indication of my presence and proceeded throughout the gloomy confines of the Forbidden Forest.

...

_-Crunch, crunch-_ I whipped my head towards the source in annoyance, just then I noticed the lighting had been changed; from a dark midnight blue, settling into a pitch black, mysterious night.

Mysterious, full of trouble, and Werewolves.

My head snapped straight upward, chin pointed into the black abyss of night, poorly lit by few gleaming stars.

But radiantly it shined, full and round, white, and brilliant, glistening, a Full Moon.

So beautiful... And dangerous.

I continued through the forest, now fully aware of my surroundings, my mind still buzzed with curiosity, and the capacity of eagerness that pulsed through me almost threw me into a full sprint. Which is not a good idea when you have a Werewolf stalking you.

- _snap_-

Dim lights, many of them hundreds, probably more- I saw before me about a mile ahead, I was close now and a dog won't stop me.

I began a steady, but faster walking pace, enough to keep up the 'innocent and obvious girl' facade, _digging._ Or the patting of paws.

The wolf.

It obviously spotted Hogwarts and decided this would be the best place to finish me off, the end of the chase.

The charade, the _hunt_.

But it was blind and only had its sense of hearing to find me, my Disillusioment Charm still intact.

Not thrown off with fear by the wolf's split-second decision. I turned around scanning the lone, deep woods for a sign of fur, beady eyes, unsteady breathing...

My eyes raked over each tree, branch, bush, and strange magical creatures that hid, strange plants I couldn't place a name on...

I settled into a defensive position, my wand held at the ready - prepared for attack -

I took off the Disillusionment Charm and was immediately met with a short but raging howl, stopped short by a rip from its throat that could only be marked as a growl.

Of hunger.

In a second it was in mid-air, in full attack mode, a scowl shown on my features gave me a menacing look. But that didn't stop it from an _attempted_ attack, almost instantly the words tumbled from my lips, "Stupefy!" I yelled all too loudly for a place like this.

It froze instantly and fell flat on its back on the hard, dry ground. Quickly turning my back on the ferocious being, much unlike how Lupin... was.

A small pang tugged at my heart, but I tucked it away.

Starting on a brisk jog, desperate to escape the Forbidden confinements of the forest. Trying not to _attract_ any more danger.

Finally ripping free from the treacherous depths of danger a few minutes later.

I descended into the a lighter setting of the dark night, in front of my home.

_Hogwarts_

The large castle stood still in all its ancient glory, towers and people were sleeping peacefully all around inside the castle. You didn't have to be in there to know that.

My heart ached to stride across the field and somehow knock down the steel, magic-binded gates making a break-in to my very own home.

I could just see it, the professors would have open arms, heart-warming smiles, with a twinkle in their eye.

The magical castle beckoned me, with a promise to wash away my fresh past of Forks and fill the world with magic and life, angst, trickery, all of it! Once again.

Cobble-stoned pathways swirled in and out of the castle, and all around me.

Not a soul was awake in the castle and on just the outside, did everyone not know that the beloved witch Bella Swan was here again? _To stay_?

Oh, I **wish**.

My heart twisted and rebelled against the miserable emotions clawing at its fragile walls.

I sighed turning away from my real home, making my own path and crossing the narrow, dusty sidewalk into the long, green field that framed Hogwarts.

Where all I could now see was the small but brightly lit hut a yard or so away, I could easily make out 3 black silhouettes chatting animatedly about something through the yellow light-elamanated window.

Its them.

My heart rejoiced and I jumped into a sprint, racing ahead to my fellow friends, my breathing labored now as I ran across the what seemed like endless sea of emerald green. My usual clumsiness couldn't even catch up with me, tears welled up into my eyes- of both sadness and joy- I tried to blink them away, the wind whipping against me helped.

My hair whipped behind me like a flag, my hood had fallen down, I unconciously gripped my wand tighter as I raced to them.

I soon halted to a stop as I was now finally in front of Hagrid's home, I grinned like a child on Christmas morning, waltzing up the short staircase. Not even bothering to knock, I reached for the doorknob and twisted it eagerly... locked.

_Alohomora,_ I recited urgently, then with a sharp turn of the knob, I wretched the door open.

My heart raced in unison with my uneven breathing as I stumbled into the house - my clumsy-self finally catching up with me - falling right into the arms of Hermione.

I looked up blushing, into her warm almond eyes, her sweet face framed by her _slightly _bushy caramel mane.

"Bella!" I heard my two best friends holler in unison, I staggered into a standing position, still grinning absurdly.

Struggling for words I couldn't find, I finally settled with a big hug.

It seemed so right.

"I missed you all too much" I breathed breathlessly, every face shined in excitement and anticipation.

As if a blurry haze of happiness and tranquility fogged my eyes and the real world just waited for me at the back of my mind, threatening to invade my peace any moment.  
But I can't care, I can't even really comprehend that concept!

My friends are here now, the only coherent thought I could form repeated itself in my head.

"Blimey Bella you haven't changed a bit!" Ron mocked me in fake disappointment, I rolled my eyes swatting his arm while chuckling.

"Well, I think you have..." His eyes shined a little more, "Really?" he encouraged me to go on.

"Yes!_ Of course_, you shrunk!" I teased, laughing freely, it felt so right, so easy and careless...

He pouted but couldn't help but crack a smile as everyone laughed at him.

It took him a while to grow into his big head and I just can't help but tease him about it.

"Harry" I cheered, giving him a warm hug.

Turning around I hugged Hermione, then was suddenly engulfed by two big bear arms from behind, "Hagrid..." I warned.

He laughed loudly, in his gruff and cheerful voice, "Bells e' missed yer here, wasn't er same wi' out ya..." he sighed, letting me go.

This place hadn't changed that's for sure, maybe a little messier, but overall the same. Just how I wish things would stay.

"You never wrote me!" I scolded him with mock hurt in my eyes, I pouted crossing my arms.

He chuckled, "Don' even start tha' Bells" I laughed. I'm an _awful_ actress.

We all shined like stars in the dark night and nothing could dim our light or outshine us, not even the sun. But when I leave, I'll once again fall out of the constellation, but that thought sat in the back of my mind- with the real world.

Which reminds me... "Now down to business, what _is_ this all about?" I demanded in a serious tone.

Harry took a deep breath, stepping forward "We need you're help"

* * *

**AN: So yeah I left you with a cliffhanger.... But I've got some homework to do so bare with me, thank you all for your astounding patience and I will update as soon as I can! Hey, maybe tomorrow, I'll do my best and I love you all!  
But you have to review _if_ you want more, because if I don't have reviews how will I _ever_ continue!? How will I ever _LIVE_? The more the merrier, _and_ faster. I mean that this time =]**

**Loven you all, thank you for squeezing my little story into your oh so_ busy_ lives, please review!**


	13. The Solution

******AN: Sorry for not updating as soon as I wanted to and also for this short chapter. But this is just a close up to the last chappy so thats why. Although the next chapter things will start to move forward with the Cullens! And heat up! ;) Oh, and PLEASE VOTE FOR SUMMER! My little sister Summer is in a modeling contest and needs votes! Go to **

**http:// family. go. com/gapcastingcall/ entries/ 2SummerAutumn/ #vote/619566539**

**If for some reason the link doesn't work its ON MY PRO! VOTE FOR HER you have to register though :( But its SO worth it! And every 10-20 votes she gets I will update within _the _day or the next day! I think its an okay deal but you have to vote! Thanks for the reviews and readin' my little fanfic! :)**

**

* * *

**

_Harry drew a deep breath, stepping forward "We need you're help"_

* * *

I let that process for a short moment trying my best to avoid any too dangerous ideas. But this _is_ us.

So that's basically inevitable.

"With what...?" I asked cautiously, slightly narrowing my eyes.

"Its hard to explain..." he stalled beginning to pace, burying his hands deep in his pockets, his forehead crumpling as it usually did when he went into deep thought.

I nodded understandingly but encouraged him to go on.

He halted, looking up and meeting my gaze with his heavy ivy green orbs,

"_Someone_... Were not sure who. But we _are_ certain about this. This _someone _isn't going down without a fight"

I cocked my head to the side a bit in confusion, what in the world is he blabbing on about?

I flickered through my mind looking for something that could bring meaning to his words...

And like lightning it hit me, Death Eaters.

Realization flashed across my face, he nodded confirming it before resuming to his pacing.

"So... This someone is determined to bring back the 'darker' side of the magical world - he looked at me with wary eyes - "without Voldemort."

My eyebrows rose, I let out a gush of air before collapsing lazily into the chair behind me, which squeaked from age. I turned in my seat towards the small wooden, abused table, folding my hands I placed them in my lap.

Hagrid had departed the room- obviously - not in the mood for tense atmosphere I suppose.

I studied my hands for a good while, just thinking. _No Voldemort.._.

Well, thats familiar. I'm pretty sure this all comes down to her.

Connects somehow, like that of a very big puzzle. All of the pieces look identical, leading you to the idea of a perfect fit.

Only then making you back-track to find that they never went together at all. A big, confusing puzzle this is.

_I think I actually confused myself a little_, I scrunched my nose, willing the world to just swallow me whole right here and now.

I sighed finally looking up into three pairs of very worried eyes, "Alright, you want me to help you... Find them. Find h-" I stopped short automatically, I almost said_ her_. Someone slap some sense into this thick skull...

Fortunately they didn't notice my short internal fit.

"Yes!" Hermione scurried over around the small distance of the mishapped table placing her warm hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"We need you... Again" she admitted, I chuckled a bit at the end.

I sighed grimly looking back at my neatly folded hands, "No" I barely whispered, light as the flutter of a moth's wings.

Her forehead lined with worry, "What was that?" she asked in a small voice, fearing the answer.

I let out a long, gush of air ,"I can't", I rushed.

"Oh" she straightened out, then meeting my gaze with frightened eyes, "Oh!" she jumped as the words sank in.

Frowning, "Well you have your reasons" Harry amended grimly, sadness clear on his face.

"This sucks a-" Ron started grumpily to be interrupted by Hermione.

"Ron!" she scolded him, swatting his arm.

"What! I mean it won't be as fun withou' er' anyway!" he defended, I chuckled dryly with a frown set into my features.

"I'm sorry but I _do_ have my reasons" I gave him a weak half-smile.

They've always understood that when I have my reasons, I have my reasons. And trying to get them out of me, well... You might as well be making as much progress as pushing down a brick wall.

"Well we should probably get going" Hermione reculantly admitted giving a glance through the window to see the night some how getting darker.

I nodded in agreement, "Yes and... I have school tomorrow " I groaned, but a little part of me was glad - _well that's the biggest understatement of the century_ - to see Edward again.

I cracked a little smile.

Harry and Ron grimaced but soon gave in, we all bid our farewells to Hagrid and left his small hut of a home, into the pitch black night and chill air.

Trudging quietly down the steps, our footsteps seemed loud in the quiet obscurity of night.

Hermione looped her arm through Ron's and we let all of our previous worries be swept away in the breeze.

**(AN: Considered ending it here but where would that leave you all? NO WHERE!)**

We quietly entered the forest I walked between Ron and Harry, we all chatted animatedly about random, cheerful things. Soon our what seemed so short walk came to an end.

I turned to our little trio with ancient sadness clear in my features, our eyes had settled to the black veils of the blind night.

We looked to be only dim silhouettes of distorted figures with our cloaks going about in the limp wind. I squeezed them tightly not wanting to let go, why would I?

I wish I could go with them!

"You know... I am going to join you all sooner or later. Just... Give it a few months. You know, I'll see you around Christmas" I amended confidently.

Hermione jumped back from the hug, taking a tight hold of my shoulders with a radiant smile on her face, I could even see her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm in the pitch black night.

"Christmas! Its perfect! We'll all meet at Ron's and then we can continue looking or whereever we are by then and you can come!" I could practically see the plan forming in her head, I was a little uneasy about it and how it would come together.

But maybe just going with things would be best. I smiled as enthusiastically as I could muster up - despite our soon forgotten departure - agreeing with her,

"Its perfect! I will see you all at Christmas!" I promised happily.

Another promise to add to my hefty list I mentally added. I could barely see their heads bob up and down in the dark onyx night.

Suddenly a bit happier, I waved them goodbye - though they probably couldn't see it - "Goodbye, I'll see you soon. Write me when you can" I reminded them.

"Bye Bella!" they bid me farewell in unison, happier then before. I gave them all one last hug, disappearing right in their arms.

Slipping into a dark tunnel of suffocation right to the little unknown town of; Forks.

**AN: Thanks for reading and PLEASE vote for Summer :) Also, as always you have to review if you want more. Thank you! I will update soon as I can :)**


	14. Watched

****************************************

"_That's the way things come clear. All of a sudden. And then you realize how obvious they've been all a long." Madeleine L'Engle_

***************************************

* * *

Brushing past the firm green fur of the forest she walked slowly and quietly, casted as the predator in the midst of it all.

They mustn't hear her, she thought to herself, _No that would be very bad. To the extreme._

_The child isn't ready yet_, she reminded herself, _she_ wasn't ready yet and when they meet again face-to-face it will be of _her _own doing.

Not an accident caused by nature.

Her dark muddy eyes swept expertly along the surprising quiet of the large forest, dismissing the light fog that flowed through the air from her sharp vision.

She hovered along the edge of the back yard, hidden from sight by the thick deep sea green blanket of pine.

Eager emotions rushed through her like a river against a dam, determined to break through.

Scarcely keeping her emotions at bay she continued her assessment of the small humble home centered in the middle of danger.

_How silly of the child to think that all of this would disperse, because Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord!_

Its never that easy, it wasn't easy before and it won't be now, she'd make sure of it. When has it ever been? she wondered idly.

Giving her cloak a tug it wrapped more firmly around her to protect her from the bitter cold biting at her nimble cheeks and chapped petal lips.

Of course the cold never went away, it acted as...

A blanket, keeping her cruel nature stiff and permanent grimace on her face frozen, face worn thin and eyes shining with limitless madness.

The thin black hood framed her face so badly that it wore down to nothing, nothing but a distorted shadow amongst the trees.

_Wasn't that the whole idea_, she thought bitterly to herself.

She crouched down making a few branches and twigs crack uneasily with her movements, she blended right in with the over-growth of plants and trees.

Similar to an illusionment picture, it would certainly take more then three glances to notice her.

Her eyes flecked across the vacant yard with steadiness, the shallow yellow morning held her in place, a light pale pink morphing into a deep yellow as the sun almost rose to its peak.

But it was barely noticed in the permanent dim grey lens of fog casted over Forks.

She thoughtfully placed a long finger on her chin, pursing her lips in thought as she observed the dead obscurity of the house.

It was small, dark and soundless.

Could anyone really be here? Surely the address she had wasn't wrong...

Her focus wavered as a slight rustle of leaves came from a Maple just around the corner of the house, in plain sight and piercing the silent night like a spear.

Her eyes narrowed to slits but she gave no attention to it and instead stood up.

On alert and ready to forfil her duties - why she came here tonight.

Righting herself she approached the quiet house.

As she crossed the yard and made her way around the side opposite to the Maple she wondered vaguely if someone was even in the house at the moment.

If no one was in the house at this time how disappointed she'd be, but looking at the glass half-full it would be easier to keep hidden.

Just then a light flicked on, dim and dull but in the exact room she wanted, she pulled her sleeve back a little.

Checking her dark green watch it read five-twenty-seven sharp, she studied her Dark Mark for a short second out of meer habit.

What use would it be now?

Her line of focus sliding off the tracks she quickly tugged her sleeve back down and resumed her observations.

_Why would she be up at such an early hour?_

Something similar to a snarl scratched at her throat as anger clawed ruthlessly in her, plans ruined she quickly told herself that next time she'd plan more carefully.

_Perfectly._

With her intentions shattered quick as a whip she turned on her heel and stole away into the blinding fog that folded over her as a cover would to a book.

As a final note her flawed control slipped and dived into the child's mind.

_I'm watching_, she only hoped that thought was lost to the fog and not the child's mind.

Its too soon.

********************* *******************

I'm watching.

I sprang a foot into the air scared out of my wits, slipping on my heel I crashed clumsily to the hard-wood floor wincing from the impact. Another bruise.

I rubbed my arms trying to make the goosebumps that rose on them depart, shakily standing up.

I made a bolt to my window and swung it open my shaggy hair falling into my vision.

I looked all around, scanning the shiny damp roads and glistening wet green trees from recent rain fall, for her.

Soon on the verge of falling out the window I huffed out a groan as my eyes came up empty, nothing.

I'm watching, rang throough my head like a bell. A grotesque, gruesome bell.

I jumped a little thinking that she was messing with me again, but just my good ol' mind programmed to repeat.

Great.

What could I'm watching mean? I wondered worriedly, besides the obvious I mean.

Trekking to my closet quickly I grabbed a random set of clothes and hurriedly rushed to the bathroom, off on a twitchy start for the day.

Yay for me.

Rushing through my morning routine I ended up in a pair of dark blue jeans, a red t-shirt with...

A rip, I puffed out a huff of annoyance and ran back upstairs from the woolly couch I was recently getting to know, walking into my room.

- _I'm watching, why yes you haven't noticed? It plays through my head every few minutes now, how delightful!_ -

My room, it was beginning to take form of a hurricane, I'd tidy it up sooner or later I decided absent-minded.

Turning to my closet I ran my hand through the poor and small collection of clothes I possessed. I yanked a blue blouse off one of the hangers and stripped off my shirt, replacing it with my new one.

I gave a quick glance to check the weather today, hoping for some sunshine... Disappointed _- I'm watching_ - I grabbed a dark olive green sweater and yanked it on.

I threw my hair into a some what neat ponytail and walked over to Luna, "I reckon the Daily Prophet has something good" I quietly cooed,

Her large black eyes fluttered open as she stirred then with a brisk rustle of her auburn wings and a quick thump-thump from her snow white chest.

She waddled closer to the brass lined door as I opened it a quick flash of white and she was on the window ledge. I smiled briefly and opened up the window letting her out.

Giving my lovely truck a glance I remembered its time to go to school!

I frowned inwardly, just a little.

Then hopped down the stairs grabbing my bag and quickly out the front door. I opened my rusted truck door and some shards of rusted brown fell in front of me, I sighed and climbed in starting her up with a - POP -

I still half-expected some house-elf to show when I started my truck, I ran through a few memories of Dobby as I pulled out the driveway. Poor thing.

Already half-way to school I let my thoughts wander to my little message. I'm watching... Hm, is she just watching me? Or planning something? No she's always planning something.

Always.

I pulled into the half filled parking lot and pulled into my usual space, they weren't here yet. The Cullen's I mean, oh so obviously.

Okay... Now what.

I stepped out of my warm and cozy truck reculantly and slipping my bag over my shoulder trudged through a thin layer of frost that had come up over night much to my pleasure.

I heard a soft purr of an engine running through my ears - it could only be... You guessed it the Cullen's - the sleek silver car winded through the white parking lot with ease leaving tire-tracks as it padded through.

I tried to conceal my smile with a grimace, my success... minimal.

I turned fast and ran into the building stumbling quite a lot but managing to catch myself each time before I could fall.

I walked into the toasty building its warmth taking me in like a warm hug, I sighed happily and made my way through the small crowd of students in search of my favorite class.

English.

My classes passed by slowly as fast as the tick of a clock, us students poured in, then out. Not very interesting. But Jessica managed to catch me in the hallways and pound some gossip into me. But as the little saying goes, _in one ear and out the other._

"Really I can't see why he doesn't ask me out!" she fumed angry and sad all mashed into a soon - I suspect - purple-faced Jessica.

Back on Mike I see... I turned to her as we walked into Spanish and piled into our seats, "Well it _is _girl's choice", I reminded her and as quick as she was frowning and blabbering about Mike.

She was beaming happily again, back to her chatty self. Clasping her hands together realization struck her right between the eyes as she squealed happily, "That must be it! But do you think he'll say yes?" she looked at me with fearful eyes quickly changing from happy to frantic.

I opened my mouth to reassure her but she went on without waiting, "Well, I'm sure he will. I mean why not right?", she asked reatorically looking at me again.

I nodded solemnly as she once again switched moods, "But then again... I mean I can't read minds! - _Edward can and I sure feel bad for him if this is what he has to endure all day_ - Ugh Bella help me!" she went on hopelessly flailing her arms around, the class was filled now and chatting animatedly.

"I -"

"But I'll just have to wait and see right? But then again..." she interrupted me, I inwardly groaned I'll never be able to keep up. _Maybe she's bipolar_, I thought curiously.

- I gave her a side-ways glance to find her still rambling on going from confident to helpless, to a puppy then a beaming air head, and... Well, like I said I can't keep up. -

_Could be._

The bell rang through the classroom blandly and then (Mrs.) Sachos rose from her desk in the far left corner and began the lesson on teléfono conversacion.

Through out the entire class Jessica mumbled worriedly to herself over asking Mike to the dance, the seconds ticked by on the clock and the sound of the bell fell through the class interrupting (Mrs.) Sachos as she told us are homework.

Everyone scrambled up and bolted for the door, I slowly came out my chair and gathered my books as Jessica came back to the real world.

I started towards the door with Jessica on my heel babbling about a new, much more cheerful topic, "Please don't forget Mi numero de telefono es el for extra credit", she cried leaning out the door frame.

Jessica dutifully kept to her topic all the way to the cafetaria, my heartbeat quickened a bit as I would finally be seeing Edward - _ahem - _the Cullen's.

I got in line and plucked through the food looking for something decent and then paid for my lunch and followed Jessica to our table.

Jessica took a seat next to Mike - there's a surprise - and I sat down next to Angela. I threw her a smile and we started talking about a few movies coming out and _blah, blah, blah.._.

I turned to see a pair of shimmering golden eyes staring at me with mild interest, _shimmering? How cliche, _I thought sarcastically.

I smiled and gave a little wave, a small smile lit his features for a short second but then as quick as it was there. Gone.

I saw his gaze waver to the gorgeous blond - accompanied by Emmett - who was glaring daggers at him, he rolled his eyes irritation clear in his face. Quickly I turned around and tried to put myself in the conversation everyone was having.

_Edward... Rosalie... And_ Bella.

She obviously doesn't like me I'll keep that in mind and remember to keep my distance.

She resembles a cat in her own way, not to be played with.

_Biology. Biology. Biology_.

*Ringgggg...*

I stood up from my seat and stalked out of the cafeteria with Angela running to catch up with me, "Bella wanna walk with me to class?", she asked easily smiling.

I turned to her and smiled, "Sure", eventually I had my books and Angela and I were on our way to Biology. The walk was quiet, which was nice for a change I thought happily. It wasn't akward, just quiet - besides the rush of students crowding through the halls, practically corralling us.

We walked into a half-filled classroom where (Mr.) Banner sat behind his neat desk tidying a few pencils... _Someone's busy, very _busy I thought snidely and skipped to my seat only stumbling a few times.

Edward sat in all his glory, looking like a model taken right out of a magazine, _way to be cliche..._

(Mr.) Banner rose from his seat and walked down the aisle created by the lined up lab tables and clasped his hands together in a irritatingly echoing '_pop_',

"Next week, _class_ were having a_ field trip_", he began with a sly smile grazing his crumbly features.

* * *

It's nice to finally update. I worked nice and hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it, really had to push myself to not stop without her going to school. She hadn't been there in like, _7 chapters! _And I missed the Cullen's any how thank you for your reviews and critiscm. And reading of course. This was long for those of you who enjoy that, if you want more review!

I'm working towards revving up this story for more reviews so it can be one of those stories with like _500! _That's a way to go but I'll work on it. Thanks for reading and please review.

**Follow me on Twitter - TwiObsessor - _please! _:) Luv ya'z ;)**

* * *

*** Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter ***


	15. Quae Nocent Docent

* * *

********************************************

_"Vincit qui patitur" - F.E. Higgins_

*******************************************

* * *

_(Mr.) Banner rose from his seat and walked down the aisle created by the lined up lab tables and clasped his hands together in a irritatingly echoing 'pop',_

_"Next week, class were having a field trip", he began with a sly smile grazing his crumbly features._

He came to the front of the classroom and spun around so that he was facing us, a small smirk now concealed his previously sly smile - what ever a field trip may be to muggles,

It must be... _Fun maybe._

He began to ramble about the details, the when and where abouts as he continued my motive of the topic wavered and began to fall, eventually tuning him out.

Taking a peek to my _lab partner_ next to me I saw that his eyes were trained on his hands, they were also a light topaz today I observed.

Leaning over, I closed the small space between us and I could clearly see the slight tensing of his muscles but dismissed it, although it wasn't wise of me to do so.

I parted my lips almost unnoticeably and tickled his ear with my warm breath, "You in there?", I joked quietly.

His lips gave the smallest twitch and he gave me a glance as I sat back in my chair comfortably with a small playful smile gracing my features. My heart was hammering against my chest in anticipation of his next move.

He met my eyes with his dazzling topaz ones pursing his lips, "I think I am... Are you?", he whispered amusement evident in his voice.

I couldn't fight the full smile that spread across my face, I tapped my temple with a wink.

He chuckled, "How do you like it here in Forks?", he whispered curiously.

I pursed my lips, "I believe you've asked that question before", I chided him with a small smile.

He gave a small shrug, "Keep me posted", he retorted.

I bit back a laugh and continued, "Well, then _the post_says Forks is a very unpredictable place" I teased him cryptically.

I saw him focus on something, _trying to push the thoughts out of me I reckon_, a slight dipping between his brows revealed his failure.

I internally chuckled, "How so?", he asked hungrily curious.

"Tisk, tisk Edward _the Post_ has been published, can't change that" I chuckled quietly teasing him.

A frown set itself on his lips, I quickly scrambled through my mind for a change of subject to hopefully rid his disappointment.

But he beat me to it before I could speak, "Didn't see you here yesterday?" he casually mentioned but it was directed as a question and I could tell he badly wanted to know the reason behind my absence.

I smiled, "And I didn't see you", I countered.

He rolled his eyes, "Well, why - if I may ask - weren't you here?"

I pursed my lips, "I was out of town", true enough.

This time he didn't let it go as he usually did, cocking his head to the side he asked, "Where?"

I sighed, "Enough about me", I waved off the subject with a pinkening of my cheeks and from there the course of the conversation changed its direction. But I could tell he wasn't letting this go, it would come up sooner or later...

Soon the classroom faded to a blur around us and our voices kept to a natural whispering tone. No one really noticed our chat but Mike, his deep blue watery eyes trained on us a bit fearfully.

I learned a bit about Edward - like his love of classical music and that he plays the piano - and he of course learned a bit about me.

For now it was just Edward and I in this world and the words that flowed form our mouths.

A ring snapped us back like a rubber band, to reality interrupting my ramblings about my 'vacation' to England and even Edward was a little startled by it.

I blushed deeply and apoligized quickly to him about my rambles but he only laughed saying he enjoyed it.

I sent him a grateful smile and gathered my books departing the class without giving him a goodbye, embarrassed but I had to admit.

Edward Cullen was not boring. Very, very interesting...

_More so than already being a vampire._

I chuckled in disbelief shaking my head as I passed through the halls to Gym, ignoring Mike as he tried to get my attention and soaked up my happiness while it lasted.

**************** **********************

"I'm just going to take a short walk", I informed Charlie shortly his thick brown eyes narrowed slightly, looking skeptical he took on the role of a concerned - chief of police - father.

I internally chuckled, he hesitated for a short moment, "Do you... Have your wand?", he questioned.

I was taken by surprise and my eyebrows shot halfway up my forehead, "Yes... _why_?", I asked truly wanting to know the answer.

He shrugged, "Just want you to be safe", he smiled and pulled something from his pocket, I narrowed my eyes.

"What's tha-", I started to be cut off by him ,

"Pepper spray-"

"Oh Char-"

"No, just to be safe", he assured me sternly then casually threw it to me.

I scrambled to catch it but it slipped through my clumsy fingers last second and clattered to the floor.

I sighed picking it up and standing back up to thank him, I only caught his form turning the corner 'round the hall, to answer the now ringing phone.

I examined the bottle while shaking my head with a smile playing on my lips, as Charlie has told me more than once certainly - _'Better safe than sorry'_.

I shrugged and stuffed it into my pocket, the bottle made the pocket bulge awkwardly, but I walked down the hall and through the living room where the T.V. was on, playing the Sports channel.

I slipped out of the back glass sliding door and bounded into the yard, the thick dense sea of forest framed me and seemed to be closing in.

Just to add to it I couldn't help but feel an eerie presence. Or... Maybe not.

I tried to get it into my head that it was simply my imagination again, _just my imagination._

I shook my head and walked straight into the deep ivy green sea of pine, waltzing through the deep forest.

Lots of stumbling and falling occurred - as expected.

I laughed happily as I jumped from a root sticking out of the ground and caught myself on a branch before collapsing to the floor.

I just then took notice of the time, gazing up I tried to tell rather the sky was still a light or dark. The twined pine needles made a roof over the forest, preventing me from view but the forest had a new darkness to it.

_Crunch._

My head whipped instinctively to the source of the noise and I whipped my wand out holding it close to my thigh.

I jogged over to the noise cautiously to come to a couch of brown, dead shrubs - I reckon they drowned, I nearly laughed at that one of not for the tenseness radiating off of me - but inside it lay some_thing_.

I unwrapped my gold and red striped scarf from my neck and took a step back.

Charlie's voice rang through my head warningly, _"Better safe than sorry, Bella",_ but as it did so did Lupin's,_ "What you feel the most is fear inside."_

And fear, I'll use to my best advantage, I vowed to myself.

"Mobiliarbus" I breathed practically soundless, the object that I'd seen in the bushes hovered mid-air in front of me.

I gave my wand the slightest of a flick and summoned it closer, up close I saw it was square - or sort of rectangular shaped I s'pose.

I pursed my lips and gave another flick of my wand causing it to spin slowly, it was wrapped in tan paper - a paper bag material, "Hm" I eventually huffed out stiffly.

I held out the scarf, one end in each hand and released the charm that held it, the thing automatically fell into the scarf, making it swing back and forth. Wrapping my scarf tight around it, it began to writh and squirm.

My eyes widened as I realized what ever in there, could be alive.

I slightly loosened its hold and the squirming ceased. I nodded approvingly then doing a quick 360 check, spun on my spot in a blur of black darkness and a stretching beginning at my stomach building through me, trying to turn me into taffy.

I apparated straight to my room, its soft golden walls greeted me and I took note that Luna hadn't come home yet.

But with bigger things on my plate I scrambled to my desk and unwrapped the thing from my scarf, then grabbing Cuddles cage carried her a safe distance to my bed - than thinking better of it, carried her downstairs hurriedly.

I placed her on the kitchen counter and she squirmed, then began to hop around in small frantic jumps.

I raced back upstairs managing to only stumble a few times, I felt Charlie's curious gaze follow me until I disappeared down the hall and into my room.

Slamming the door shut, I locked it quickly and sprinted over to my window, then slowly slid the heavy curtains shut.

Turning around I pulled my wand back out of my pocket, I trained my eyes on the thing to see it writhing again and fighting against its bindings.

I narrowed my eyes and took a few steps away from my desk suddenly remembering what had happened to Katie Bell when she had touched that cursed necklace.

Another step back, holding my wand up I cleared my throat, "Morbilius", the object rose into the air still wracking restlessly in place.

I took a deep breath and sternly spoke,"Diffindus", the tan paper material quickly tore away from the thing inside.

'As it did the resistance slowed, maybe - I vaguely wondered - it was realizing it was being... 'Freed'

Finally the object was uncovered, it was a... Well, I couldn't exactly tell from here.

Bringing the thing closer I saw it had pages.

_A book?_

The pages were dark, black actually as for the cover. It looked to be made of leather, black leather.

The entire book was black come to think of it.

I pursed my lips curiously and brought it even closer it was now abitu a foot from my face and still hadn't moved.

I narrowed my eyes suspicously and noticed the thick black buckle that bound the book, it was risky but I needed to know what was in there...

Giving it one last check, I released the charm and let it fall into my hands it twitched but then settled.

I thought it was leather...

_But it felt like snake skin._

I shuddered, I_ couldn't be sure_so I continued my assessments.

_Alohomara_, the black buckle came undone and the book seemed to bristle its pages, like Luna when she wakes in the morning giving a shiver through her wings.

I warily opened the cover to the first page and unlike the outside of the book the pages were worn and yellow, they looked fragile - as if the slightest touch of air would rip them to shreds.

I gently flipped the page to the next and found one sentence right smack in the middle of the page.

_"Quae nocent docent?"_ I wondered out loud.

* * *

Google it. :) Thank you for reading and I updated nice and quick for you! I_ loved_the reviews from the last chapter, got quite a few - Thanks! Review for more as I always say and find out why the meaning of _'Quae nocent docent'_ is _so_ important.

**:)**

Thank you and please review!

**Please follow me on Twitter! I just made the account so spare me if it's _boring_- TwiObsessor - lol :)**

* * *

*** _Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter_** *****


	16. Scrutiny

****

**Part I: Forks**

_"We must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey." ~ Kenji Miyazawa_

"Nineveh" - E.S. Posthumus

* * *

PANTING and heaving breaths in and out forcefully, she sprinted through the thick, coarse green ocean of pine. She dodged thick roots that twisted their way into her path. Her dark brown hair tangled and gnarled with bright green pine needles and sap, spun wildly behind her as if it were alive.

Lashing about her head like Medusa snakes.

Teeth bared and gritting with hard enough force, she was almost surprised her jaw didn't snap in two with the effort. Her eyes urgent and greedy for a well over-due task; allowing nothing to stop her as she ran viciously, narrowly missing each tree and branch in the blind night until it almost whipped her.

But she was unstoppable in her exotic chase.

It was stowed securely in the crook of her arm, under her black - almost camouflage - cloak. No one could even touch it - impossible - if that... She shook her head furiously and stopped the thought with the force of a subway train, crumpling it down like a piece of useless paper.

Because that would never happen, like she said - promised - she'd make that impossible. Because with it in her hands there was no way she'd ever let it go. Willing or not.

It was valuable, and so fragile from age that the slightest careless handling of it could destroy the thing, but so absolutely and mind-blowingly hostile and dangerous. Lethal.

A sickly cruel smile worked its way up her needle thin lips.

This would all be worth it, she chanted to herself encouragingly, pressing harder on her feet urging them to somehow move faster than their limit.

And that's when the so called "impossible." Happened.

* * *

_"Quae nocent docent?" I wondered aloud._

THE WORN yellow pages shuddered with a soft ripple that vaguely reminded me of a rock being tossed in the pond_. _I fingered the book carefully in speculative thought. It must be a book from the Wizard World, I concluded, that part of this was no mystery. They're weren't any books in this small town that could do _that, _most definitely. The strange, foreign incantation mystified me, and I let myself wonder if the words held some hidden meaning.

I grabbed my wand from where it rested on my nightstand and cleared my throat roughly. "Quae nocent docent," I spoke the words as if it were a dangerous spell that I was first trying, which in a way, it was.

I waited in anxious silence for a change. However, the book's contents didn't make any drastic changes. I sighed in disappointment and tossed the book to the side. If it didn't do anything then I-the book gave away with another supernatural shudder and I turned back to the strange thing.

Outlines of words seeped through the pages that were so old they were practically transparent. I turned to the next page to see that the strange words - a different language, surely - were incoherent. The letters were so worn away that most had faded away. It's age piqued my curiosity and I allowed myself to wonder for a moment. How long had this book survived? How much had it seen?

The title floated in the middle of the page and intricate, delicate little swirls spun around it in a way that suggested enchantment and something similar but not as intense as seduction.

It read - although most of the letters had faded away as its published time had - _.c.. M..ia._ The foreign words were appraised by the simple yet stunning design framing them and I wished I knew this strange language, for the unknown title intrigued me. I closed the book gingerly - still wary of its battered, tender form - and puzzled over the mystery that it was. Being in Forks, and ignoring its unlucky fetish for attracting supernatural beings, I was eager for some new form of excitement, naturally. Especially after the exhilarating years at Hogwarts I had gone through with the best friends I could ever ask for.

_"No!"_

I jumped in surprise and looked quickly to the door to see who had spoken. No one was there. Had I imagined it?

_"No, no, no...it's gone."_

I was mystified once again today. The voice was tinted with despair and remorse but also shook with anger.

_"Where is it...?" _The voice was feminine, low and sultry, but most of the seductive appeal was overshadowed by the negative emotions tremorring through it. Who was intruding on my mind? The voice was somehow familiar, and the light breath of a whisper in my mind.

_"NO!"_

I shrieked in the sudden pain that flashed through my mind at the scream and intrusion. Clutching my head, I quickly muffled my screech into the pillow by my side, and inhaled quickly to try and stifle the pain that crashed through my mind. I groaned into the cotton and bit my lip so hard the slightest nibble of my teeth could draw blood. My thoughts were racing and my heart pounding. Who had broken into my mind? How? Leglimency? But most importantly, _why? _

As I began to regain grip on my mind, I rose from the pillow and put my head between my knees to avoid any unwelcome nausea. I recalled the voice clearly and paired it with various faces and other voices I had heard in the past. I thought of Death Eaters and suspicious persons that could stand as someone who would find a motive to even take a second glance at me. The voice had definitely belonged to a woman...

Seductive. Low. Emotions changing so quickly they left my mind racing behind, stupefied. It dawned on me who the voice belonged to and I shuddered reflexively. She was my enemy and she absolutely horrible. I loathed her and wished her the worst in her twisted, sick life. _No, she's dead. _So it can't be her if she died. I had seen it, and it was a blessing to be free of the wicked woman.

I had my doubts on this though, doubts I couldn't push away. Her voice seemed so _familiar. _It was almost like a sense of Deja-Vu.

I suddenly wished I had learned Occulemency with Harry as he had asked me to. I had been too afraid, coward that I was, and instead traded the favor in to simply stay with him during the lessons instead. He wouldn't take Ron or Hermione who would have been happy to go through Occulemency lessons with him, - unlike me, the crappiest buddy in the world - no, my simple presence could suffice. Harry was good to me like that.

I stood and strided over to my desk, plopping down into the old wooden chair. If I had mysteries on my hands - stupefying ones would be an understatement of them - then I had to solve one before I moved onto the other. The book had come first and so I leaned down under the white desk to boot up the ancient computer with a spurring groan from the monitor.

A blanket of dust coated the large monitor and I pulled my sleeve over my hand to wipe off some of the screen. The dim glowing screen finally opened to users and I logged into the only user created. Thankfully, the connection wasn't as slow as the process of bringing the old computer to life, and I opened a browser that lead to my trusty friend Google with ease.

Google's logo today starred the show, _Sesame Street, _I vaguely remembered it from my small Muggle letters of the logo were in cookie form and Cookie Monster's eyes starred as the large O's. I had a hard time recalling the spelling of the strange words exactly and typed the line in as best as I could. A list of various links popped up, and upon clicking the first one I was brought to a website that said, _''Latin and Greek phrases''_ at the top. Latin? I read the small description quickly.

_"quae nocent, docent: Things which injure, instruct; we are taught by painful experience; what pains us, trains us."_

Insightful, I decided. I mulled over the meaning and decided that if I unlocked the strange code - language - that hid the book's contents from my eyes then perhaps I would be able to understand where the quote fit into its pages. I pursed my lips and exited the browser before shutting down. I sighed and bit my lip out of nervous habit. So much had happened tonight, and my newly acquainted small town life in Forks seemed so exhausting all of a sudden. That had been the last thing I expected when I moved to Forks, unwillingly or not.

But the book hadn't been initially meant for me to find, I had to remember that. So I had practically created this "mystery" for myself, but I'll be damned if I say that I can resist anything even mildly curious and interesting. But some things were better left untouched. I relented and turned around to dispose of the book although it pained me to do so, and to my surprise it was no where to be found.

My brows furrowed in confusion and frustration. Hadn't I left on top of my bed? I crossed the room quickly and shuffled through blankets, shaking them out to see if the old book would tumble out of the sheets. There was a thump, alerting me that something had hit the ground, and I set the sheets down before turning around. There was no book on my floor, but I knelt down to my knees and patted it anyways. I felt a bit idiotic as I blindly scrambled over the floorboards, but continued my search, it wasn't as if anyone was going to see me.

Suddenly I felt my hand come across something rough and flat. It felt similar to...leather. A wooden plank of the floor began to shift, its shining oak rippling into the black scales of leather. The movement was like a ripple, the same movement the book had displayed when I'd first read the incantation of the book aloud, and the "scales" continued to change until the book came into view.

Holy crap. It could camouflage. What was this book even met for if it could hide all by itself? It was definitely designed to be hidden, and kept a secret. I opened the book carefully to see that the quote still played in the middle of the page, teasing me with the fact that it knew things that I did not.

"Quae nocent docent," I tried again and the pages shuddered in the same fashion as it had before.

I licked my lips and flipped to the next page that held the title. ._c..bus M..ia_ sat in the center of the page, its twirls of elegance a little faded but still radiant and striking, framing it like a master piece. I turned to the next page to see it filled and overflowing with that same language. I tried for a different tactic and turned back to the first page.

"Quae nocent docent" - a ripple shuddered through the book again - "Things that hurt teach." The ripple that ran through the book only seemed to fade out as it would in water. I was becoming frustrated and hell bent on solving the puzzle that was this book.

I huffed in frustration, and mused over possible things I could do for more reaction and outcomes. I had an idea, but it was risky and could very well make no difference at all. But it couldn't hurt.

"Quae nocent docent. Things that hurt, teach," I spoke in Parseltongue.

I barely _noticed _the difference in the language I had taken to, but I could feel its hiss on the twists of my tongue and sizzles of "s's" between my teeth. The book began with the usual ripple but surprised me when its progress evolved into something more. I hadn't actually expected more of response, but in all honesty and pardoning the language that spoke so much darkness, I was just glad I finally "cracked open" the damn book.

Through the thin page I looked at, words seemed to spin all around from behind it. I flipped the page quickly to see letters and words zipping around, wildly out of control, and in such a speed they became black hurricanes of ink as I whipped through the pages quickly. The sounds emerging from the book were like small strike of lightning and thunder, or fireworks shooting during a storm. Just when I thought that Charlie would come thundering into my room in his _own _version of a furious hurricane the jumbled letters of gibberish came to a halt and I saw English words had taken their place before me.

"W-_wow_", I stuttered.

My heartbeat flew and I struggled to keep it from breaking my own rib cage. The words were bright with ink as if they'd been freshly written. There was nothing worn, no blank spaces, and the book itself was strong and brand new. What a transformation. I blinked several times just to be sure that the book I stared at was glossy and sharp instead of worn and battered.

I flipped through the new, strong pages quickly to see numerous spells I hadn't even _heard _of, and by the summaries, had never seen either! They were spectacular and crazy and wild and practically buzzing with potential. Not all of the book had been translated and some definitions simply weren't there, but it was enough and the quote clicked into place with the book quickly. Perhaps these spells hurt and would teach me... I shook my head. I would come up with a better explanation once I got over the glamour of this amazing spell book.

I read another spell and gasped. _I had no idea we could do _that. I opened back to the title to see it repaired as well, but untranslated for some reason that was unknown to me.

_Acerbus Magia, _it read.

Curiosity pulsed through me wildly in tune with my racing heart, but, strangely, it faded of its own accord and especially in comparison to everything else I had discovered. I even forgot the disturbing intrusion in my head for a glistening moment. I didn't find the need in me to discover what the title meant anymore, some things could be left mysteries, and I wanted to try these new spells in seclusion as soon as possible! I was giddy with anticipation and desire. But despite my new discovery, darkness still lurked, and in the back of my mind I knew by the sudden intrusion in my head.

Something was coming.

****

* * *

**AN: End of Part I. Please review**

**_-Recently re-edited-_**


	17. Part II: Watch This

_"Lurking behind every chance to be made whole by fame is the axman of further dismemberment."  
- Leo Braudy, The Frenzy of Renown_

* * *

**Part II: Watch This**

...Preface...

My thoughts were on haywire.

I felt like I could run a marathon easily without wasting a single breath.

But everything I worked for I was slowly losing, it was slipping from me.

I felt like a glass of water slowly being drained. Every part of me going down with it, nothing to be left behind.

Stripped of myself almost.

I know what I'm doing is... Wrong.

But it feels _so_ right.

The adrenaline pumping through my veins was strong enough to make me feel like I was on fire.

I could do _anything_ with this.

_Be_ anything. Do_ everything_.

I was... Untouchable.

I couldn't wrap my head around it, like one of those dreams where you can't run fast enough - to the place you just_ have_ to get to.

But what if you could "run fast enough," if you just had the... Antidote, the cure.

_The power._

Well, I've found it and I'm going to use it.

I know I have to _stop_.

But I have no limits and therefore, I can't.

* * *

**AN: Please review for more, and again this is the Preface so it's not supposed to make any sense right now. ;) ****Disclaimer still stands. **


	18. Death Toll

**Part II: Watch This**

~"_Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one." Jane Howard.~_

* * *

_Unbreakable suddenly felt claustrophobic tight and suffocating to me, and vow felt morbidly forbidden._

* * *

_SLAP_ - CHARLIE slammed the newspaper down hard on the table making me jump in surprise.

I looked up from my cold cereal in astonishment, seeing what the disturbance was I resorted to a sigh.

I went back to eating - or rather playing with - my cereal, spooning its soggy contents,

"Charlie, if the news always makes you this mad. You _can _stop reading it," I chasted him.

He started shaking his head half-way into my sentence, "No! It's - it's!", he stumbled angrily over his words.

"Charlie - words," I reminded him gently.

He sighed and warily ran a hand over his face, "Finally excitement in Forks and it turns out to be murder victims," he muttered sourly.

I choked on my cereal, "Wh-what?," I sputtered in disbelief, scrambling for reasons.

Demeantors. Werewolves. Voldemort - habit, Death Eaters...

Worry lines etched my forehead, Charlie easily complied to my demand of further information on his rampage.

"These killings, they're really weird. Some kind of... Animal," he said a little less angrily, more tired and wary.

"Animal?", I whispered mystified, mostly to myself.

He nodded, "Must be, can't be anything else as far as I know - he paused, taking in my face - "You okay Bells?"

I cleared my throat, "Yeah...," I assured him pathetically, my long lost pathetic lying skills were slithering their way back to me.

I closed my eyes taking in a deep drag through my nose, "Your not...," I trailed off warily, opening my eyes to slits accusingly.

He sighed, "I have too Bells. I'm the Chief of police, its my job and I'm the _top __dawg - _I rolled my eyes nonchalantly- "Besides I'll have the guys to back me up.

"The force, this is what I'm here for you know. It's not exactly a sign up and drive around the highway looking for people going over the speed limit - then stuffing your face in a box of

"donuts. Its real work and when I'm on duty and can't be the _famous ladies man_ - he flashed a goofy smile - I have to patrol the town and it takes real-"

"Dad! You can stop now. It's your job and you have to... Do it," I interrupted him quickly with a grimace.

A faint blush colored his cheeks, he gave me a toothy smile making the sides of his face crinkle into a web of age.

"Well, I gotta go down to the station kiddo. No more woods, got it?," he warned me sternly.

I nodded, "Got it."

He nodded, a look of relief on his face.

He stood up and started towards the door, "Uh... Charlie?", I hesitated emotions were basically forbidden to be said out loud, if they were - it was only because they _had _to.  
No acceptations.

"Yeah?", he stopped mid-step and turned around a small look of fear and suspicion on his face.

"Just... - I struggled for the right words - "Be careful", I warned him seriously, all previous humor gone.

He pulled on his police jacket without hesitation and had a look of cool on his face, strapping on his gun belt - which was never actually used, first time no doubt - and nodded,

"Don't you worry about me Bells, I can take of myself", he assured me with a wink.

I sighed, it could not be human - like he said - but _something_.

It was a killer. Born to kill.

An _animal. Well, they're are so many more things out there lately, _I thought hopelessly to myself.

"Well I'm off. See you tonight, Bells. Be safe," his father instincts kicking in, I rolled my eyes at his constant persistence.

"You too" _Because you better_, I mentally added.

He smiled and started walking out, "As long as your safe, I'm safe."

_But I'm never safe, so how's that supposed to make me feel better?, _I thought hypothetically. But I saw what point he was trying to prove.

"Promise?", he asked jokingly.

"Promise"

"Your word?"

"My_ word_"

"Vow?"

I turned to him in surprise to find he wasn't there but pulling out the driveway in his rusty, faded police cruiser, the old engine sputtering and speeding away abiding to the speed limit.

She wouldn't get to me that easily or my over reactive imagination.

I sighed, might as well check this out.

I stood up and piled my dishes in the sink then went back to the table and picked up the worn newspaper, shaking out the large fold he made.

**'DEATH TOLL ON THE RISE,  
POLICE FEAR OUT OF CONTROL KILLINGS'**

'Seattle and Forks is ravaged by mysterious, animal killings.

The killing outcomes are strange and sloppy - supporting evidence it's supposedly an animal.

Many mysterious murders rise higher and higher, large bears are rumored to be seen hikers claim.

But the woods shouldn't be hiked and trails should steer clear for now, until further notice on progress...'

I stopped there, bewildered.

Were they really animals?

Werewolves? No.

Definitely not Death Eaters or Demeantors their activity have run low lately.

So what?

_Large bears..., _I thought in wonder.

I couldn't be sure until I saw it - right then I wanted to go out into the woods and find the strange source disturbing the dull, bland peace of Forks.

But a little warning bell struck me, _school._

I groaned, well Charlie wasn't going out there completely alone - besides the "force" - he needed real help,_ real_ protection.

I think I'm good enough for that job.

I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder, zipping up my parka and scurried out the house - locking the door was useless.

I skidded clumsily down the frosted driveway, it was getting colder and colder.

Winter was coming.

Christmas, Hermione, Harry, Ron... Yeah, that "solution."

I sighed my breath fanning out into a white, blinding cloud in the chill air. Despair flowed through me strongly, I really do want the sun.

I wasn't lying when I said I missed the sun and hate this _green!_

Green's better than snow though, I thought bitterly.

I carefully stepped the light layer of ice - mostly frost - to my old truck and had to give the ancient door a few big tugs to finally heave it open.

I huffed, jumping up into the seat and slammed my door shut, fumbling my close-to-blue fingers to jam the keys into the ignition.

It took three tries to finally start up this dinosaur, the outrageous POP sounded noisily.

I jumped - if I were taller I would've no doubt banged my head on the ceiling.

My truck banked downwards every 5 seconds I met a deep puddle, sending sprays of water everywhere as if sprinklers were built into the sides of my truck.

The fog was blinding, unfortunately I had to keep the heater on low - unless I wanted to use my arm as a permanent wind-shield wiper. The old - probably expired - air freshener in the form of a musty blue pine tree dangled annoyingly in my peripheral vision, swinging back and forth with persistence.

The yellow string was so thin from my constant tugs it was down to just a sliver now, I huffed and lashed my arm out to snatch it off. Me being the "danger-magnet" I am, the _whole rearview mirror _snapped off and cluttered to the ground, sending sprays of dust all around.

I groaned, _"Ugggghhhh!", _I took out my frustration on the steering wheel and gave it a nice hard pound. The truck wheezed with a long, exasperated groan that ended with a lazy huff.

"That _too", _I practically growled under my breath.

I was _so _close to seeing red, I gritted my teeth in frustration. Now I needed a car technician, I hadn't lived in Forks very long but I knew enough to know that going to _Dowling's _was not the _best _idea I've ever had.

Dowling's would probably charge more to fix it than my truck is even worth running, besides even in Forks I doubt they'd have the out-dated parts I need anyways.

John Dowling had earned a reputation for his pricing, no one went there unless it was an _emergency. _

What other car technicians did I know?

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel absent-mindedly as I pulled into the wet, -mostly - vacant parking lot.

I parked in my usual spot, near the front.

_Each time I come here it feels like its been years_, I thought incredulously to myself,_ and this place is starting to rub off on me_.

It's starting to feel more and more like home... The frame of towering pine trees as tall as sky scrapers are starting to feel less and less _green, _and more beautiful.

A new home almost, more like a second one or maybe a first.

Hogwarts surely wouldn't be behind me..., I tried to reassure myself that my priority was just on Forks for now, right?

_Did I really want to go with Harry on Christmas to help the "Death Eater" problem?_

My attachment to Forks was definitely thickening - from a thin string, to more of a woven rope - but I can think about that later.

I sat up straight staring off into the entrance of the parking lot. Searching for any cars and straining my ears for any sounds of expired engines or the pure of the Cullens silver Volvo.

More cars started to fill the parking lot and muggles started to fan out of their old, outdated cars to chat and mess around.

I hesitated my hand on the door handle, the cold didn't look very inviting - even with all of the happy faces everyone had.

I wiggled my fingers over the heater one last time then pulled out my keys and hopped out of the ol' dinosaur.

The freezing cold was like an ice bath, the chilly winds enveloped me at once and played with my hair, tugging it this way and that.

I shivered, turning around to pull my bag out of my warm truck and straightened, shutting the door clumsily.

Turning around I scanned the parking lot for anyone I knew, I spotted Jessica, Eric and Angela talking with strong enthusiasm about something about ten spaces down.

I headed off in that direction just as the soft purr of a new engine roared in my ear, I glanced to the left instinctively - the Cullens had arrived.

I stopped for a short second, staring at them expectantly then resumed my walk - no one noticed or bothered to look at them.

I came up to them, by now Tyler and Ben had joined the group.

I smiled a small smile, "Hey guys", I greeted them a little awkwardly.

Jessica and Angela smiled openly, "Hey Bella!", Jessica enthused happily in her cheery way and giving me a quick one-armed hug.

I smiled back, "So... What did I miss?", I asked.

She flashed a special smile, the _Jessica smile_ that told you 'you'll never guess, but if you do don't say it because I'll happily beat you with a stick for knowing before I did.'

_Such a special smile, righhhhtttt?_

She started chatting animatedly about the upcoming dance in a couple of weeks and how she was nervous about asking Mike to the dance since it was girl's choice.

The bell rang in its usual monotone and Jessica went to her own class towing Angela beside her, I waved goodbye to them.

_Forks wasn't so bad, - _I thought idly -_ if you saw past the boring small town cloud cover_, the true Forks - _a friendly vampire and witch "infested" place._

Than things weren't _so_ boring.

I headed to English, Eric chatted happily with me content to have me for company - even if I didn't say much.

We walked into the crowded, warm building and pushed our way through the thin swarm of scrambling muggles.

Eventually we came to the small, neat English room and took our seats. Mr. Mason immediately delved into a lesson as soon as the bell rang and for once he didn't cast a dirty glare to the students who were late and stuttered their excuse in embarrassment and feign apology.

His great enthusiasm was due to the Classics - specifically, Romeo & Juliet. From what Edward had told me in our short, occasional conversations - he was a fan of the classics, as well as I. But he didn't seem to agree on my favor of Wuthering Heights, much to my _dismay. _

He would be _fun _to have in English class, to put it "nicely."

Apparently we were required to read _Romeo and Juliet _later in the year. _School for muggles was just to easy,_ I thought to myself in amazement of the _second _coincidence and internally laughing.

The bell rang and I made my way to Government - my least favorite class - on my lone walk down the short, cramped halls of Forks High. I spotted the little pixie-like Cullen by her short, cropped black hair bobbing up and down, she danced down the hall gracefully - easy to see out of the students, _besides her height_.

I internally laughed, _We can't all have it _all. I couldn't help but smile at my lame inside joke.

Her petite form waltzed like a ballet dancer in the performance of "The Nutcracker" -_ I think_ - it was mesmerizing just to watch her walk even for the short second before she "danced" into the classroom across the hall from mine.

I shook the haze of amazement that swirled lazily in my head off and walked into Mr. Jefferson's room, preparing myself for the boredom of idiotic muggle mistakes, meaningless wars and fights...

Fun.

I sighed and plopped into my seat, tuning myself to Mr. Jefferson's monotone voice as background music for a pretty daydream.

"In World War II, the Germany's armies occupied most of Europe...", the dull drone of his voice sat in the back of my head, as I imagined myself in Hogwarts, with my friends...

Trigonometry was the same as usual, Jessica joined me in the hall on our way there and tried to talk to me from across the room in class.

Ha ha, that was funny, I thought with a smile.

Her glossed lips making shapes of words she assumed I could decipher, as if I already could when she talked out loud.

Spanish was well, Spanish.

"Did you hear what they're saying about Seattle?", Jessica's whisper was so low I had to strain my ears to hear what she said.

"The... Animal attacks?", I asked.

Her eyes sparkled and she turned her head towards me her silky dark curls bouncing with her movements.

"No, I was talking about the sale at - she cut herself off - "Anyway, _what are you talking about_?", she asked curiously trying to hide her almost predatorial smile.

She leaned in as if it would persuade me, I sighed, "Well, Ch- er my dad was talking about this morning and it was in the newspa-

"That's why I didn't know! Maybe I should check that out sometime...", she interrupted, mostly talking to herself now.

I glared mildly at her, "Oh, sorry", she gave me an apologetic smile.

I sighed, "Anyway, its been said they're are a lot of... Killings going around, murders - her brown eyes widened frightfully -

"They think it's some sort of_ animal_, but you're not supposed to go in the woods now...", I trailed off.

She nodded eagerly, her curls bobbing in sync with her jerks, "Wow. That's crazy, nothing ever happens in this boring town - wait is it happening _in Forks_?", her fright was very clear in her words.

I nodded, "Supposedly - I mean that's what I've heard. Seattle too and around La Push a little...", she nodded.

"Anything else?", she fished eagerly.

I hesitated, "Well, they said they're bears. _Big bears_."

Her eyes widened into plates and she nodded again but more slowly, her curls bobbing around her face, "Hm. Maybe."

We chatted about it and she was ecstatic that I was actually participating "more than usual" in the conversation.

The bell rang loudly and we all filed out of the room, Angela joined us and Jessica started to chatter off to her about the wierd animal, giant bear mystery.

Angela's head craned around to look at me, a mystified look on her face. Her light pink lips shaped in a perfect O, "Really Bella?", she asked astonished.

Her brown eyes wide behind her dark purple, square glasses.

Big news or news at all, _especially _like this wasn't exactly "usual" in Forks, obviously.

"That's what I've been told"

Her mouth closed and she nodded seriously, "Man, that's scary."

It was hypothetical but I replied anyways, "Yes, very", I murmured.

We walked into the cafeteria, got our lunch and sat at our usual table.

Everyone was talking about the "rumor" Jessica and I "started", although it wasn't really a rumor.

After all, it is real.

I was allowed to let my thoughts roam off to outside of Forks or just other places.

My book was really something, I kind of dozed off after the first few pages and I'd been a little disoriented from lack of sleep to really remember anything in the morning.

But it was a_ spell book_, I remember that.

My eyes flickered to the table farthest away from ours at the opposite end of the cafeteria, they all sat looking like models and barely passing off as humans.

Edward sat comfortably, tearing apart his sandwhich mercilessly with his long, pale fingers.

His eyes were unfocused, far away - _but maybe_, I thought, _that was his "I'm reading a mind face."_

I shrugged I didn't have a clue about reading minds, you could choose to read a certain mind or whichever I was 99. ...4? Percent sure of that.

Not very sure.

I let my gaze wander to the rest of them, they all looked glorious - like Greek gods who just needed a good night sleep.

The light purple bruise-like shadows under there eyes were more pronounced than before and there eyes were a darker shade of gold, more like a brilliant caramel now.

The pixie girl - Alice I realized her name was - looked at me suddenly, with knowing eyes to old and wise for her young face. She turned her head to the side just the slightest bit.

Towards Edward - or maybe Jasper.

Her small pink lips barely moved as she stared into my eyes, not breaking eye contact.

I saw Edward's gaze flicker to my face in my peripheral vision and his lips barely moved too, _they must be talking_.

I looked away blushing faintly out of habit, although there was nothing to be embarrassed about. I tried to distract myself with the others conversation but I couldn't catch up or help constantly glancing in their direction.

Edward and Alice were engrossed in their own conversation now, talking urgently about something. Their gazes no longer lingering on me.

Something Alice said made Edward's eyes flash an even darker shade of gold and a dark, deniable look crossed his face.

He got up swiftly, threw out his trash and left the room, like the aftermath of a storm. Leaving wary havoc in its tracks, at the Cullens table.

Alice's penetrating gaze flickered a little worriedly to me but it gave nothing away, it was like she was expecting something from me.

I wonder what her power or "ability" is.

I hadn't even noticed a few people had become aware of this little exchange between Alice and I. I guess it was surprising that someone outside of "the Cullens cult" could hold one of the Cullens attention.

The bell rang and I jumped, startled and glanced around the cafetaria to see everyone getting up.

Alice broke our gaze and stood up clasping hands with a honey blond boy, she gave him a... _reassuring _look, or maybe confidential - Jasper I realized his name - they strode gracefully out of the room. Jasper's eyes were as dark as Edward's when he stormed out of the cafeteria, I noticed he wasn't as comfortable as the others.

As Jessica put it he looked like "he was in pain", maybe he was I thought thoughtfully. We weren't taught _too _much about vampires, just the need-to-knows in case we were ever confronted with them and it wasn't an exactly "happy" scenario.

They walked with their own invisible barrier or "bubble" of space I noticed, that no one even had a second thought of invading.

_I'm sure Edward would know _all about _that. _My mind wrapped around his name in a _nice _way, more than nice. I couldn't place it though.

I pursed my lips and stood up slowly, what was that er- "conversation" about?

I felt a light tug on my arm, "Come on Bella", Mike's voice - _almost _a whine, brought me back to where I was.

"Oh yeah, um-Biology right?"

"Yeah", he gave me a little strange look. But his tone was its usual cheery self, he smiled and started to chat away about usual random things.

"So are you doing anything this weekend?", he asked trying to be casual. But I knew where this was headed, as _always_. This part of our relationship couldn't be avoided and was awkward and something I'd like - no _love - _to not touch.

I sighed, I hated to hurt his feelings. He had a strangely persistent crush on me.

"Er- Mike I don't think that's a good idea", I stalled as we walked to Biology. I could practically feel Jessica's envious stare burning holes into the back of my head from far away as she turned the corner behind us.

"Why?", he pushed but the disappointment was clear in his voice.

"Okay... Don't tell anyone this - or I will happily pummel you into the ground - but I think it would 'hurt Jessica's feelings'"

"Jessica?", he asked surprise strong in his voice, his eyes bulged into round sapphires.

I groaned, "Are you really that _blind_!?", I bursted incredulously. He said something else and started rambling in bewilderment.

But I spotted Edward - he was leaning casually against a locker with his arms crossed, the perfect image of Adonis in a high school.

His dark golden eyes lifted to my face, standing up from the locker he'd been leaning against he walked over to my side silently.

I expected him to say something but Edward being Edward, he surprised me and was silent.

Walking next to me with his face as blank as Lavender when she opened her spell book - _but not in an idiotic way, _I chuckled.

I saw his gaze flicker questioningly to my face in my peripheral vision and only then noticed Mike's intense glare he had aimed at Edward.

Angela came up out of nowhere and smiled, - she'd been a little less shy lately, around me anyways - I smiled openly back.

"Hi Bella, I heard there's a pop quiz in Bio", she said in a dreadful tone.

"I'm gonna totally _flunk, _I barely payed attention yesterday! I was... preoccupied" , her serene voice was down to a shy whisper now and a two blotches of pink colored her cheeks.

Her eyes were studying the floor now, I laughed she looked up at me startled.

"Oh _preoccupied_. I... see", I smiled at her and winked. I noticed Edward was watching me with somewhat amusement now.

"Huh?", she feigned disinterest and tried to conceal her anxiety.

But I wasn't fooled, I smiled wider, "Could it be a certain... _Someone? _With a certain _brown hair? _And... Dreamy _brown ey-", _she squeaked her eyes widening and clamped a warm hand over my mouth.

She was almost blushing as hard as me now, she slowly took her hand off my mouth with a reproachful look on her face.

"Don't say a _word"_

I smiled, "You don't have to worry", I assured her. A relieved look came over her face, she nodded to herself - assured and started towards her desk in the back.

"Wait!"

She turned around. I walked up to her quickly managing not to trip over any "misplaced" books, "Just so were clear...", I started.

She sighed and smiled a small smile, she put her lips to my ear and breathed, "Ben Cheney."

I nodded and walked away smiling. I'd made friends in Forks, _good _friends.

Mike came up to my seat again and started talking about... Something I wasn't really paying attention - "my bad" - but I never did, so I guess thiss way my 'I'm listening' face to everyone.

The bell rang and Mike rushed to his seat as Mr. Banner slowly stood up his eyes still on his computer screen and his hand still gripping the mouse.

"Ummm... Pop quiz, their on your um- lab tables. Pass 'em back", he mumbled with a far away tone, clambering back into his seat. Going back into "his _Zone_" as my lovely mother Renee used to call it, when Phil got lost in a baseball game on TV.

That brought back a fresh wave of sadness and guilt, I hadn't called in... _Woah, like 3 weeks. _I frowned, I'm the _worst _daughter in the world, I thought sadly to myself.

_I suck._

I promised to myself to call her soon. I grabbed the pile and handed one to Edward - I had to stretch _all the way _across the table - and myself, then passed it back.

I sighed as I read the heading, ***_Polyphenols!!!***_

I checked the test real quick and stood up - the fourth or fifth person done - and headed to the back to put my paper on top of the thin pile. Mr. Banner was checking them now.

"Thank you Isabella", he mumbled absent-mindedly. I nodded and headed back to my seat, sitting down I glanced towards Edward.

_Are we going to talk...?, _I wondered in irritation after 5 _mad boring _minutes. Maybe his argument with Alice during lunch changed his mind on trying to be friends with a "human."  
I sighed, this is boring.

"Edward?", I whispered looking at him in expectation. I knew he heard me, with his "super hearing."

I saw his chest stop moving as he looked at me, his eyes there usual light onyx.

He nodded, acknowledging my call; "Do you know anything about _cars?_", I asked randomly.

His brows raised a little, he never seemed to fail to be surprised by me I noticed absent-mindedly.

"Yes...", his quiet musical voice filled the silence.

I bobbed my head side to side and blushed, his eyes darkened just the tiniest bit and he smiled a little - "You see, I kind of broke my rear view mirror and horn...", I trailed off in embarrasment.

He flashed me a sharp smile, his rows of gleaming white teeth glowing in the dim light, "I see, how so?"

I blushed redder, "I _accidentally _snapped off the rear view mirror kind of smashed the horn I guess..."

He bit his lip hard to refrain from laughing, I glared as coldly as I could at him.

I sucked in a deep breath, "So any helpful tips? Know any technicians?", I asked irritation clear in my voice.

He nodded immediately, "I'm sorry and yes I do. My sister, Rosal- he broke off - I mean -"

I nodded, "I get it, thanks"

The bell rang and we stood from our seats, "Bye", I murmured quietly casting a small smile towards him.

The witch and the vampire, nothing weird about that. Right?, I thought incredulously as I walked to Gym.

.......

I ran clumsily downstairs, I hadn't bothered with my cloak today.

It was around 6 at night and here in Washington it was settling into a darker shade of grey.

Charlie hadn't come home so I figured they maybe found a trail or something, I opened the back door and was met with light sprinkling dew.

I sighed, I hate you rain.

I climbed onto my broom and patted my pocket, my bulging wand was practically stabbing me in the thigh. I took a deep breath, _fun time. _I chuckled and pushed off the ground the high winds pushing me and shot like a bullet from a gun, delving into the ocean of towering and endless pine.

* * *

**AN: Chapters will be longer! This is a "comeback" for Part II, hope you enjoyed! This is more of a Twilight chapter :) Thank you for all of the reviews but still review for more! (I hope you want more this took a while) Haha thank you so much, I _will _update soon! ****Disclaimer: I don't own.**


	19. Monsters

_Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, for this chapter of generic action I recommend you listen to this playlist and 'get in the mood.' God knows I can't write without music._

_http://www. imeem .com/people/q7Da8xZ - when you put it in your link bar, just **backspace after and before imeem **or it won't work. Click the 'Monsters' playlist,  
I hope you use this as much as I hope this works. _

* * *

**Part II: Watch This**

_~ Deciding whether or not to trust a person is like deciding whether or not to climb a tree, because you might get a wonderful view from the highest branch, or you might simply get covered in sap, and for this reason many people choose to spend their time alone and indoors, where it is harder to get a splinter. - Lemony Snicket ~_

* * *

THE EMERALD LOCKS of towering pine sky scrapers were like a maze, the forest was never-ending and my search seemed to have no end too.

I pushed my broom harder, the light sprinkle washed away the perspiration working up on my forehead and whipped softly at my face.

I chewed my lips looking around me and did an abrupt sharp turn to the right.

Banking sideways on my broom and flying sideways, I spun mid-air to miss the trees that shot up every turn I made to _avoid_ them.

I flew higher into the air, the green-covered trunks of trees started to thin out and shrink into toothpicks as I found myself getting tangled and lashed out by rough pine needles all around.

I clamped my eyes and mouth shut pressing forward, I crashed hard into something - a branch I think - my broom swerved but kept going.

_Ow!_

These pine needles hurt, they didn't call them needles for nothing. Finally breaking through the stabbing confines of the needle forest I opened my eyes.

I groaned quietly and rubbed at my sore face. There were only a few scratches but my face was beet red, momentarily.

I hissed in pain and gritted my teeth, delving lower, hovering closer to the roof of pine trees.

My sneakers brushed there needles and branches in a sprint of speed, knocking some off too.

I tried to see through the light spritz of rain for any signs of Charlie or some sort of large bear with my weak human vision.

Casting the DisIllusionment charm over me, I spotted a small clearing in the forest and took it as a less painful way back in since I had no such luck finding Charlie from above.

I dived down quickly into it fast enough to knock a bird 10 yards away if it happened to crash into me.

A few feet away from the ground I yanked upright and felt a painful wrench in my shoulders.

I groaned in agony, as I slowed down to refrain from crashing into the ground. I rubbed at my sore shoulders for a short minute then shot off again, a little slower.

My eyes swept along the endless green searching for anything besides the trees and moss.

I pressed even harder and spotted a flash of scarlet flame,_ moving_. I blinked uncertainly, the sprinkle was fading now and I was a little soaked, it wasn't fire...

_Was it?_

I went even faster but managed to be quiet as possible, my breathing was lost in the soft winds that rolled in waves across the forest like shudders.

My broom was flying faster than I'd ever gone before, I squinted through and against the twists of pine.

I caught a glimpse of something, no... some_one_.

_It's a person!,_ I thought in disbelief.

"What the bloody h-?", I broke off in bewilderment. The lethal form stopped, it was a girl - _she_ was a girl.

Tall, slender and pale.

_Pale._

_A vampire_, I realized with shock.

My eyes widened in surprise, her hair was the flame - I thought I saw - tangled with pine needles and small twigs, still managing to look beautiful even a flame.

_She_ was beautiful, but her eyes I finally noticed were blood red. She was a human drinker, a _real_ vampire.

A cold sweat started on the back of my neck, I breathed in a shaky breath and drew back further into the trees.

Hidden in the pine,_ I picked a good day to wear a green shirt_, I thought to myself. I blended right into the background as I'd wished I would when I first came to Forks.

She was standing in the middle of a clearing and had stopped in the middle of her great run, a predatorial look on her face.

Her nose was up a little in the air and she was looking around with those scary, blood-red eyes. I shivered but it wasn't from the cold.

_Does she _smell_ me?,_ I thought worriedly.

I stopped breathing as if it would help, my heart was hammering persistently in my chest. I clamped my hand over it, as if that would conceal the loud noise that thundered like the roar of a beast in my ears.

Her scarlet eyes flew across her surroundings again and again, I noticed her attire was sort of modern - in a way.

She wore some sort of brown rock band t-shirt, a sheep skin wool cover all was matted with leaves and twigs layed over most of her, she had tight dark blue denim pants and could be a model.

If she weren't so... _Scary._

In my peripheral vision I saw something, I immediately looked over to it in fright, fearing it might be another human-drinking vampire.

I sucked in a shaky breath, so was this vampire responsible for the "strange" killings or... The large bears? _Both?_

My thoughts swarmed like the buzz of bees in Spring mayhem with all of these new assumptions.

But it wasn't a vampire coming, nor a large bear.

Much worse than that, Charlie.

_Oh no_, I thought frantically,_ Not now, not here. Not Charlie._

I crawled through the tree, becoming tangled in the knots of thick branches and pine. I stopped, deciding I was making too much noise and would probably get caught if I went any further.

I breathed a wary sigh as I watched the rest of the dark blue uniformed forms travel through cautiously, studying the ground. Most of them kept looking up every few seconds and checking around them with worried, frantic eyes. I could tell they didn't like having to be in the woods where they could very well get killed, _so easily._

_And maybe they're looking for giant paw prints_, I thought sarcastically.

I struggled to crawl forward, my hair hung in a curtain around my face as I gazed down at them.

_Please don't notice them, please, please...,_ I thought hopelessly.

Giving a frantic glance behind me I saw the red-haired vampire had a sly look on her face or maybe one of triumph.

She smiled predatorially and her head snapped in my direction but her viscous bright scarlet eyes weren't looking at me.

All I could think was_ Charlie_.

Charlie, Charlie, Charlie...

I struggled to not hyperventilate and clamped a hand over my mouth, my eyes wide as plates.

I bit my lip hard and crouched forward my branch bowing the slightest bit. My eyes paced between Charlie and the police behind him to the lethal vampire who was now inching closer to Charlie almost unnoticeably.

Black, her eyes were pitch black.

_She was hungry_, I thought and took a deep breath.

I had to think fast and witty... No I had to _act _fast and lethally. _Viciously._

I couldn't help but think of my book right now, _the spells in it...,_ I thought in anxiety.

They would help me, yes help.

At least one I needed to know, to remember.

Her blazing scarlet hair and onyx eyes were focused, sizing up her prey. She bared her teeth revealing white and gleaming rows of sharp daggers.

Stepping forward into a lethal crouch, her hands drummed silently on the dry dirt floor as if she was waiting for the right moment to attack - she probably was, her dark eyes followed her prey without a beat of hesitance.

I clamped my eyes shut _hard_, I felt like I was in a horror movie and it had come to the climax.

_I did not want to see it_, I wanted to hide and shy away from this gruesome horror.

But I needed to remember.

I gripped my wand hard, my knuckles white and bulging against my skin. Remember, remember...

I was in my room, laying on my bed comfortably.

I knew I would succumb soon I had stayed up very late, my eyes lazily swept across the page struggling to stay open.

I squinted, trying to decipher the words on the page.

Imperiadom...

The definition was a blur of black ink and started to spin in lazy circles along the page. I felt my breathing slow and my head swing to the side heavily, _I_ suddenly felt very heavy.

The world seemed to have its own beat now, like music... A drone of lazy music.

As I knew I would, I succumbed.

- My eyes flashed open to see the red-haired vampire jump straight up into the air gracefully as a police man turned around, her scarlet hair was a whirlwind around her face, like a wild fire.

She went so fast she was a white blur.

The police man scratched his head in wonder. His young face setting into a birth of confused wrinkles, he frowned and turned, resuming to his work.

She landed soundlessly in a tall pine that was exactly behind Charlie, stepping forward into a crouch, she leaned down.

Her scarlet hair fell onto her shoulders, framing her face lovingly as she watched them - waiting for the right moment to attack.

I took a deep breath and stood up shakily, trying not to fall.

The distance from this tree to hers wasn't too far, I observed.

All of the large skyscraper trees seemed to twine there branches together into a thick blanket of green. I sloppily hid my broom against the truck of the tree, trying to bend the branches of the tree to my will to hide it.

I glanced frantically to see the hungry vampire's lip curl in a quiver of what I assumed was a growl.

Adrenaline suddenly pulsed through me crazily and I turned away from my broom, running forward clumsily along the thick branch.

The DisIllusionment Charm was still intact and for that I hoped she wouldn't be able to see or hear me.

My brown hair whipped like a flag behind me as I ran towards her, a thick branch on my left twined with one of the branches on her tree like a bridge.

I bent my knees and pushed hard into the air, getting tangled in pine needles and landed stumbling on the branch that had flanked my left.

I lost my balance for a short second, and in a moment of flailing my arms around in terror; I regained my balance instead of crashing to the ground.

Which was about twelve feet away, I noticed breathlessly, the adrenaline was strong though and pushed me forward.

I snapped my head back to my target to see her deepening her crouch and silently stalking towards Charlie and the rest of the weak muggles.

I shook my head stubbornly and as I came to the end of the thick branch of my tree something I hadn't noticed before struck me right between the eyes.

But I couldn't stop my sprint, I'd been going to fast.

It wasn't exactly a bridge - a broken bridge - but not a full one. I gulped and leaped up, thankful for the adrenaline rush and flailed my arms to somehow keep me in the air.

My hair spun around me in a chocolate hurricane as I closed the _five_ foot distance of empty space to the next tree.

My stomach flipped as I landed clumsily into the next tree making the branch bow, _Oh crap_, I thought in anxiety.

My eyes flickered to the red-haired vampire as her black eyes snapped to me.

I gulped, my charm wavered and my form was going in and out - like a bad connection when you drive through a tunnel.

I was disappearing and reappearing, flickering in and out of sight.

She glared coldly at me and a ferocious growl ripped through her, I took a step back. But the adrenaline only increased making me step forward again, she sprinted towards me in a white blur.

My breath caught and my heart hammered like the blades of a helicopter whipping through the sky, my mind caught up to what was happening and I whipped my wand out.

She was a white blur as she ran toward me and not half of a second had gone by, my breath was whipped out of me as she nearly collided with me a second before I screeched.

_"Imperiadom!"_, the spell felt like the twist of a foreign language on my tongue.

Suddenly she was knocked back by an invisible force and staggering back in surprise. She stopped, frozen - like a Stupefy.

Her form was stopped in the middle of her run, one leg up and the other down, her arms out and hands curled ready to attack.

Black, onyx eyes glared furiously at me, I checked my DisIllusionment Charm quickly to see it fully intact again.

But the spell wasn't over, suddenly time seemed to stop. It didn't _really_ stop but to me, it felt like it.

She slowly began to move and a ripple shuddered through her arms as she flexed her muscles experimentally and another growl ripped through her.

Vampires were stronger than wizards and witches after all.

_I didn't know what the spell would do or what it really did at all..._So it was probably _very _stupid to use it.

Suddenly it felt as if havoc broke loose, right through the air, knocking the breath right out of you. Not in real life where suddenly something bad happens for no apparent reason or it's at least expected.

But instead _because _of something, I could tell. A spell maybe, I thought hopefully -_ maybe the spell did do something worth while._

I slowly turned my head to the side and she did the same, she still couldn't completely move yet though.

I gulped and only then noticed Charlie had left, I only saw him and the other uniformed officers silhouettes disappear in the fog very far away.

I breathed a sigh of relief, at least I had saved Charlie.

But could I save myself?

Suddenly kass ripped through the tense air like a sharpened knife, I tensed and slowly inched away from the vampire but she didn't notice.

Her once again bright scarlet eyes were wide as plates and she inhaled the damp air whipping her head to the other direction.

"I don't believe it", she whispered so low I had to strain my ears to hear.

She began to struggle frantically as if she was trying to get away from something.

Her voice surpised me, it was musical and high-pitched, soft. I had expected something more lethal and scary.

A sudden thought came to mind. _What could scare a vampire? Especially now?,_ I wondered in bewilderment.

But as soon as I asked, I was answered.

I looked then into the direction her frantic blood-red eyes were staring, my eyes scanned the murky, green forest quickly.

At first I saw nothing and my eyes flickered back to the stricken vampire next to me who was flexing and tensing, trying to rid the spell.

Slowly it was wearing off though and she began to move but only her arms.

I looked back to the direction she was looking towards and then I saw it.

A gigantic black form stealthily eased out of the trees, quiet as a shadow and stalked deliberately towards us.

My jaw went slack and all of my breath left me in a 'whoosh.'

_That was not a bear_, I didn't know what it was. _But it was not a bear_.

It was enormous, as tall as a horse but much more muscular - huge. It had dark brown eyes that seemed to wise to be an animal's.

My mind screamed at me to move away but I couldn't move, frozen in shock and to scared to move if I could.

My heart hammered frantically in my chest and the adrenaline was gone, leaving fear behind.

It continued to step forward in its lethal, great movement; it was _huge_, my eyes widened even more if possible. I momentarily forgot the vampire sitting next to me.

The long muzzle grimaced, revealing a line of white dagger-like incisors. A long grizly snarl ripped through it, that shuddered through the forest like a prolonged crack of thunder, its large muzzle quivering in anger.

Its large paws made low thuds as it stalked forward - each step the bound of an Olympic champion jumping the high pole.

I blinked a few times, unsure of what I saw.

This gigantic black monster wasn't a bear at all and I felt inclined to run away even though I was sure I'd be caught.

But the impulse to run was as strong as the adrenaline warming my veins again, urging me to move.

My eyes flickered to the vampire next to me, suddenly remembering her.

Apparently she could move again too and stood up now, backing away. Towards the other direction._ If this thing could scare a vampire there was no telling what else it could do._

I drew a shaky breath and summoned my broom, now cohorent enough to think of _getting away_, _Accio broom._

It flew silently to me and the red-haired vampire didn't give it a second thought, to intent on escaping.

On survival.

From a distance the monster looked like a bear, what else could be so vast and powerfully built?

It padded through the grass, ten feet from where I stood. I took a step back but stumbled over a branch and started to fall through, I gasped and lashed my arms out for a hold of something.

I frantically waved my hands for a hold on something - which turned out to be the vampire's foot, she was so distracted she hadn't noticed my fall and I was able to pull her down with me.

I took air in short, deliberate gasps as we fell some what twenty feet through the large pine trees, branches and pine needles tossing us around mercilessly. Whimpers erupted from me as I was beat to the ground.

Her scarlet eyes were so wide and distracted by the large thing she couldn't even concentrate hard enough to stay in the tree and I dragged her to the ground with me.

We were close to landing and my broom was falling through the air above me.

I whipped my hand out to grab it and inches from the ground it pulled me up with a painful, agonizing wrench in my shoulders and bringing me as gently as it could to the ground.

The vampire landed next to me in a graceful, automatic crouch.

My charm was failing again, making me flicker in and out of sight, like a light switch going on and off very quickly. She stood in a quick, fluid blur and bared her teeth furiously, growls trembling through her.

Her dark eyes frantically looked for an escape route, my breath caught in my chest as my charm completely failed. Leaving my identity exposed to the monsters all around, I gulped shakily.

Luckily the flame-headed vampire was still staring into the gigantic thing's eyes, I swallowed and slowly inched backwards. Trying to be inconspicuous and blend into the background.

I stared at the monstrous creature, my mind in a frenzy as I tried to figure out what it was.

There was distinctive shape to it, the way it moved. Canine. I had never imagined a wolf could get so _big_.

Another growl rumbled from its throat as the vampire inched towards safety and away from it; I shuddered away from the terrible sound.

Her eyes were wide with horror, just like mine.

Suddenly others came into view, flanking it on either side another two gigantic beasts prowled silently behind it through the thick trees. One was a deep gray, the other brown, neither one quite as tall or big as the first.

The gray wolf stood only a few feet from me, its eyes locked on the vampire next to me. Before I could make another thought, two more wolves followed, lined up in a V.

They were close enough for me to _touch_ and I gave an involuntary gasp, staggering back.

The biggest one - the leader - stared at me for a fraction of a second at the sound of my gasp. Its eyes were definitely to intelligent for a wild animal.

It quickly looked away from me back to the vampire and broke loose a low, vicous growl.

She was staring at the wolves with unconcealed shock and fear, her eyes still frantically flew around for an escape. A dozen anxious thoughts spilled through my head like a flood breaking through a dam,_ Were they going to attack? Me or her? Both? Were they even _strong_ enough to?_

Then suddenly her expression changed, taking on a determined look. She looked _so_ much like a vampire, I shuddered.

I swallowed and staggered back a set, a growl ripped through her ferociously and her eyes darkened to a pitch black and she bared her teeth viciously.

Glaring at them the way only a vampire could, I shuddered and gripped my wand harder.

Suddenly she was in a crouch, even if I hadn't blinked I would've missed it.

Snarls and growls like thunder and lightning broke through the pack of wolves angrily. The gray wolf's muzzle quivered angrily with shudders that vibrated through the forest to my feet, I took another shaky step back.

Growls flowed through the pack without hesitance and the gray wolf seemed as if he couldn't... Control himself almost.

The leader sent him a some what pointed look and the gray wolf seemed to be having some sort of internal battle.

But before I could blink, the gray wolf lunged for the vampire in a powerful leap and cold air whipped past me. I saw the red-haired vampire a few feet away from me smile in a sly, triumphant way.

My eyes widened as she snapped her arm out, hitting the wolf square in the face and knocking him away with a powerful _CRACK_. The wolf was knocked towards me in a blur of gray, I gasped and ducked.

Looking above me as it whirled past and almost landed on me I lashed my wand out, "Levicorpus!", I screeched.

A howl ripped from the wolf's throat and it hung upside-down midair.

My breath caught as I turned to see the others sprint across the clearing in a few powerful bounds, snarling and snapping so loudly I had to cover my ears.

I gasped as I realized that they were coming at me, my eyes widened and I jumped to the side as they leapt towards the vampire.

I sighed in relief for not getting hit and that I hadn't been there target, the vampire was apparantley. I was almost knocked flat on my back as the vampire snarled lethally and lashed out her arms in a cross to blow the brown wolf that came at her way.

Towards me.

I gasped and instinctively put my arms out in front of me for protection - stupidest thing I could have done - the brown wolf came sliding towards me, its side facing me in a whirl of brown.

As the brown wolf skid towards me, I pointed my wand at it screaming, "Impedimenta!", it slowed and I whirled around my brown hair spinning around my face in a flourish.

I breathed, "Reducto."

It flipped backwards in full speed, colliding into a tree on the other side making it shake and tip over knocking another tree sideways.

The brown wolf blinked a few times then got up and bared its teeth, growls erupting from it non-stop. Glaring horridly - at me.

_In an odd way this vampire and I were on the same side,_ I thought bleakly, _we were both against these wolves and fighting to survive._

The entire pack of wolves were now not entirely ignoring me, there focus not completely on the vampire. They're probably deciding if I'm a threat or not, I considered.

_Oh, I'll give them a threat._

The gray wolf decided to charge at me, its powerful pounds pushing it forwards faster than I could ever imagine. My eyes widened and I gasped staggering back, it snapped its mouth furiously and growled in undeniable anger.

Then it was in front of me in all its gigantic, monstrous glory. I gasped and stepped back uncertainly, apparently this one considered me a threat.

"I'll give you a threat", I whispered angrily, assuming it wouldn't be able to understand me.

But much to my surprise I saw the recognition in his eyes and he stepped forward, more growls erupting and coming out of him. My eyes flickered to the vampire next to me, she was up against two wolves - the leader and another dark brown wolf.

_Where were the other two_?, I looked around for the rest. Then looking behind me I realized the other three were around me, they were all circling me.

I gulped, so they_ all_ decided I was a threat.

The gray one lurched its head forward dangerously, snapping its dagger teeth inches from my face making me fall to the ground.

"Three?", I whispered, for _just _me? I finished mentally.

_Woah_, I shook my head they were even bigger right in front of you. My eyes frantically flickered from each huge canine face in anxiety.

_How the hell did I get myself into this?_

Suddenly realization struck me between the eyes, the spell - it... _Made things worse._ I nodded, _the spell made things worse, definetley_.

I pursed my lips, but maybe... For the better, I mentally added.

Suddenly a brown wolf flanking my right side pounced in a flash of brown.

I gasped, "Woah!", I screamed breathlessly. I bowed backwards and it missed me by inches, but it was close enough that it knocked me to the ground.

I landed flat on my back with a low thud, I groaned and struggled to sit up. The wolf landed some what ten feet away and spun to see it missed me.

Fury evident in its eyes, it lunged again snapping its teeth I covered my ears, the sound was like screeching metal.

It sprinted towards me and jerked a paw forward intent to smash my face, my eyes widened as I spun away from it and jumped up.

_I need to get out of here_, my eyes frantically searched for an exit.

I saw my broom lying against a tree, away from the fight. A blur of gray caught my attention as the red-haired vampire collided with it and sent it flying deeper into the forest.

I gasped and whirled around to see all of the wolves attention on me for a short second.

Apparently, that was all the vampire needed to flee.

She spun around in a blur of white, her scarlet hair whirling around her like a forest fire and without warning she spun and disappeared into the trees.

_She ran away_, I thought in disbelief.

I turned again to see I was trapped, all of the wolves in a circle around me getting ready to pounce, easing into a crouch.

There eyes flickered to the vampire and me uncertainly as if they were deciding who to kill, eventually they chose me.

I did the same as the red-haired vampire when she was confronted with all of them in the beginning, putting on a brave, murderous face and glared as coldly as I could.

"I won't hurt any of you. I just want to get away", I murmured harshly and locked eyes with the leader.

Growls erupted through out the trio of wolves some bared their teeth lethally, I locked my legs in place to refrain myself from running away.

The leader seemed to be choosing, his dark eyes locked in mine.

"But if you choose a fight - I took a deep breath and closed my eyes - "You got one", fierce growls broke through and I snapped my eyes open, rethinking my words.

I_ didn't want it to come to a fight, I'd probably lose_, I admitted hopelessly.

The leader moved its large head to the side, in the direction the vampire had ran - probably long gone by now.

Fierce growls came harder and faster from the rest of the pack but the leader remained calm, my eyes widened and I took a step back.

Had they decided not to risk it?

But surprisingly they all turned and in a few strong bounds, sprinted into the trees and out of view.

I took a deep breath, _that was one hell of a fight._

* * *

**AN: I can not write without music, especially when I write a full blown action chapter.  
****T****hat chapter was a lot of fun to write and I hope you had fun reading it, don't get used to the quick updates. But I'll try, review if it was good and for more.  
Thank you for the awesome reviews, I read and reply to them all.  
New Moon is beginning to twist into Dark Magic, Part II starts to bring the wolves into the story. Jacob is _not _part of the pack. _Yet._  
The next chapter will be up soon, I hope. Just because I updated quick doesn't mean you can review any less :) Ha ha, review for more.  
Really, thanks for reading you are all so awesome! But I can't wait until I finish this story - although there will be a part III - to start on my new crossovers I have in mind.  
Keep reading, don't give up on me if I get ridicolus and please review. * There is a poll on my profile on who you think the mysterious "_her" _is. If the majority of the votes are correct, I'll make her part in the story - which is huge - move faster, AKA - tell who it is. **

**Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: A lawyer hasn't called me so I guess it still lives.


	20. Boundaries

**Part II: Watch This**

~ "Thy friendship oft has made my heart to ache: do be my enemy for friendship's sake." - William Blake ~

_

* * *

_

I closed my eyes and smiled a small smile.

I raised my head higher into the sun, no matter how hot it was in Phoenix, the sun does not affect one inch of my pale skin.

The warm blaze of the sun rose goosebumps on my arms, the dense, humid air hanging onto every inch of me as if I were an un-tannable magnet.

I sighed in contentment, my smile growing wider. The sun would always be my harbor, forever.

I leaned back further and added an extra kick off the ground as I came swooping down, my dark hair fanning around my face. I laughed, despite the humidity that forced me to wear my shortest capris and a dark pink camisole that still left me sweating, I was happy.

I opened my eyes and looked around the park, it was vacant; save for a girl across the park that continously tried to climb up the slide. Each time her hands met the hot, burning plastic, she muttered in irritation and stubbornly tried again.

I pushed harder and glee flew into me as I swung high, my hair lifted off of my shoulders and I went a foot or so above the beam's marking point.

Butterflies lightly fluttered in my stomach as I came down, whipping by. I laughed happily and threw my head back, I was used to this.

Used to the heat of the blazing, restless sun, baking me to no end and the climax of this swing which I'd rode countless afternoons.

Naturally, I wanted more.

I was determined to make the biggest jump ever, of all the kids in the whole world! Ever.

My eyebrows knit together and I huffed, kicking off the ground, dark dust flew everywhere but I left it at the bottom of the swing as I rose. The chains clanking in resistance as I rose high, almost coming out of the belt-thin seat.

I took a breath as I came down, gripping the chains and looked up.

A woman.

Standing at the bare terrain edge of the park, sand blowing around her in the slight breeze. A cluster of closely knit palm trees stood behind her, like a small palm tree forest.

Dark brown hair that curled like Medusa's, dark almond-colored eyes even, and she wore a coat of some kind. Black, she held a stick at her side, or something like that.

I didn't have time for further observation as my end came, at the last second before I could hit the ground, I tucked my knees in and sprang off my swing leaving it flying wildly in place.

I flew off of it and it certainly felt like flying.

I smiled and closed my eyes as I floated through the hot air, I could feel my hair spread out above me and opened my eyes, gasping at the sight. I was in the sky, well it looked like it and I'd certainly never jumped like this before.

It felt like _magic._

I floated through the air, twelve feet or more from the ground and glided down, tumbling to a stop. I landed on my palms and knees, scratching them up miserably; apparently my clumsy ways stuck with me on the landings.

I looked up to see feet, looking farther up I squinted into the sun and saw the lady. Her expression was one of surprise and definetley not appraising, but it quickly shifted to a blank. She rose an eyebrow and turned away, walking into the little forest. I noticed it was a stick she held in her hand.

A crease line showed between my brows and I scrambled up as she walked into the little palm tree forest, following her.

"Wait!" I called in my naturally squeaky voice. I was only 8 there wasn't much I could do about it.

She ignored me and kept walking, I frowned and ran after her, "Miss! Wait!"

I wanted to know why she was carrying a stick, sure they took a little bit of extra work to find here in Phoenix but to be carrying one... I thought I heard her grumble something in an annoyed fashion, I ignored it and pressed forward, my stumbles slowing me down. She turned and walked past another, pencil-thin palm tree and I stopped.

Where did the lady go?

* * *

I leaned my head up and opened my eyes, the sun was nothing but a dim sphere, hiding behind the constant cloud cover of Forks. The tiny waves splashing the shore were the only noise that broke through the silence of an empty La Push beach.

A cold wind blew strands of hair into my face, I wiped them away with a shaking hand and pulled my coat tighter around me, burying my hands deeper in the pockets. I leaned back on the Spider tree, last time I was here I was with Jacob.

Now I was waiting for him here.

My eyes swept the beach for him and came up empty, I slipped my hand into the bag that lay beside me. Going to the bottom I found what I was looking for.

_Bingo._

I pulled out the leather-bound book, worn from countless reads and gingerly opened it, flipping to the title. 'Acerbus Magia.'

I roughly cleared my throat and pulled out my wand, pointing it at the book. "Quae nocent docent," Parseltongue dripped into my words.

The book glowed and it was good as new, I flipped to the next page and looked over it - English. I nodded approvingly and started reading it, the first spell read 'Imperiadom.'

Gratitude flooded in me, that thing pretty much saved my sorry butt. The spell was confusing - what it did, but all I had so far is that it make things better for whoever says the spell and worse for the... Opponent.

Life or death situation, I guess. Yeah, I'm pretty confused about that one.

I sighed and looked to the next,_ Labyrinth_.

Worry lines creased my forehead as I struggled to make sense of another... Exotic spell.

Suddenly the book snapped shut and the leather belt bounded itself around it, tight as a vise and it looked as if the book was getting older.

"Bella!" I heard a deep voice call.

My eyes widened and I quickly dived to stash the book in my bag but it wasn't on my lap anymore. My eyebrows drew together in confusion and I checked my bag, there it was, old and over-used as ever.

_Can the book do that too?_ I wondered in bewilderment.

I looked up, confusion apparent on my face but seeing Jacob running down the beach towards me, I smiled. A wide grin flashed on his face making dimples in his cheeks, I couldn't help but smile wider, Jacob had that sort of quality about him.

You couldn't help but smile.

He slowed his jog to a brisk walk, I noticed he was a lot taller since I'd last seen him - which had barely been a month.

"Bells, I missed you."

I laughed, "I missed you too, Jacob." I pushed myself off the spider-leg root I sat on to hug him, he shrugged with a sly look.

"How could you not?" he teased.

I laughed and playfully swatted his arm, my eyebrows rose, his arms were definitely more muscled. Like a rock.

I laughed at my descrpition and gave him a hug which he returned enthusiastically, lifting me a few feet off the ground and twirling me around.

I laughed loudly and he set me down and I had to crane my neck up a little to see him.

"Whoa, Jake lay off the steroids," I laughed.

He chuckled, his voice was deeper too, but still had the same husky under tone I liked. "What? How tall are you now?," I asked.

He was smug, "Six-two."

My eyebrows rose, "Wow, talk about a major growth spurt."

He laughed, his chest rumbling and ran a hand through his hair. Smoothed back in its usual black satin pony tail, his dark brown eyes gleamed with happiness, I sat back down on the Spider tree.

He perched on a root that stuck out of the ground like it had been trying to heave itself out.

"So, how may I help you?," he asked jokingly.

I smiled, "Well, I have a little problem with my truck..." I trailed off and looked to the west, although my truck was far away from where we were now.

He nodded and rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "We can fix it up at my place."

He bounced off the root and started walking down the beach in the direction of my truck, I scrambled up and grabbed my bag. I ran a little to catch up with him, his strides no longer matched mine, giving him an advantage in walking that forced me too jog if I planned on keeping up. He shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his worn, faded blue jeans and whistled happily as we walked.

"Wait a sec," I protested, he stopped and turned to me.

I hadn't missed the 'we' in fixing my truck, I thought my clumsy ways were obvious to everyone but apparently I was wrong.

"Yeah?"

"You said _we_"

He nodded confirming it and turned, resuming to his walk. I sighed and started to walk beside him again, "But you don't understand. _I_broke my truck." Accidentally of course,I added mentally.

He laughed loudly and gave me a sideways glance, "I know that Bella."

I sighed, "I'll be useless" I warned him.

"No," he shook his head, "You'll be my _handy man_" he laughed.

I ignored the insult and opened my mouth to protest when I saw little figures resembling people over by the cliffs, on the opposite side of the beach. My eyebrows drew together in confusion and I took a step closer as if it would help me see them.

There were four of them standing on the rocky edge, much to close to the precipice. I couldn't tell from this distance how old they were, but I assumed they were men. Despite the chill in the air today they wore only shorts.

As I watched with butterflies fluttering in my stomach, the tallest person stepped closer to the brink. My eyes widened and I took another step closer, and then he threw himself off the cliff.

My jaw dropped, "No!" I shouted, my arms reaching out uselessly as if they could save him.

"What's wrong?" Jacob shouted back, alarmed.

I gasped and turned to him with wild eyes, "That guy, he just_ jumped_ off the _cliff_!" I pointed to the cliff behind us for emphasis.

I couldn't believe what I'd just seen, why hadn't the other stopped him? Why would he do such a thing? I needed a phone and they needed an ambulance!

Subconsciously, I hoped they'd do something different that didn't involve death in the situation.

Jacob laughed, and I spun to stare at him like he was a crazy person. How could he be so calloused, so cold-blooded?

He shook his head and set his large hands on my shoulders to keep me in place, "They're just cliff-diving Bella. Recreation. La Push doesn't have a mall you know." He was teasing, but there was an edge of irritation in his voice.

"Cliff diving?" I repeated, dazed.

I stared in disbelief as another one stepped to the edge, paused, then very gracefully leaped into space. He fell for what seemed like an eternity to me and finally cut smoothly through the dark, restless waves below.

I took a step back, "Wow it's so... high" I shook my head in wonder, still staring wide-eyed at the two remaining divers. "It must be a hundred feet."

"Well, yeah most of us jump from lower down, that rock that juts out from the cliff about half-way up" he said matter-of-factly. He pointed to a lower, more reasonable precipice.

"Those guys are insane. Probably showing off how tough they are. I mean, really, it's freezing today. That water can't feel good," he ranted in irritation, glaring at them with a dirty look I'd never seen on him before. As if the stunt personally offended him. It surprised me a little, I thought it was nearly impossible to upset him.

"You jump off the cliff?" I hadn't missed the "us."

"Sure, sure" he shrugged and grinned. "It's fun. A little scary, kind of a rush."

I looked back at the cliff where the third figure was pacing the edge, inching closer to the drop. I'd never witnessed anything so reckless in all my life, well I had, but at Forks - er La Push?

My eyes widened and I smiled, "That's... Crazy."

I pictured myself doing that and took a deep breath, well if I needed an escape plan this was the place to go.

The third figure was now tumbling down the open space and dived into the waters. The last one stepped up and hesitated, looking around. He looked over here, I couldn't tell who he was staring at - me or Jake?

With one last look he ran forward and flung himself off the cliff with a wild hoot of pure enjoyment as he dived down.

I shook my head in disbelief, "Well, I guess we have a truck to fix?" it came out as a question.

Jake nodded, a wary look that made him look very child-like set into his usually happy face. With one last hard look, he turned away and started walking beside me again.

* * *

The Blacks' house was vaguely familiar, a small wooden place with narrow windows, the faded red paint made it resemble a tiny barn. Jacob hopped out of the truck before I even finished parking it in the shack-like garage.

I halted, my truck's engine grumbling like Professor Snape when Hermione had answered another impossible question correctly, yet again.

I chuckled and put the gearshift into 'P'ark. Billy waved to me from the front door, smiling and his usual "cowboy" hat was tipped slightly, embroidered with colorful Indian designs.

I waved back and slid down the seat to shotgun, averting my attention to my truck. I opened the glove-compartment, plucking through it and found my de-capicated rear view mirror.

I sighed and carried it out, Jacob was rummaging through a box of tools in the corner. Mumbling names and inspecting what I assumed were car pieces, that were completley foreign to me.

My truck took up about half of the make-shift garage and there was little space to work with, I walked over to Jacob and slid down the wall next to him. Crouching down and trying to get a good look into the tool box for no real reason, I fumbled with the broken mirror in my hands.

Then deciding any further damage wouldn't help anyone... I put it down next to Jacob's head. Jake finally looked up with a bright smile lighting his face and wiped his greasy, blackened hands on his pants. Black grease marks smeared both pant legs now, I chuckled and shook my head.

I took my hair out of my ponytail and tied it in a sloppy bun. I didn't know much about cars but I knew enough to figure I'd be getting a bit dirty. I sat down on the cold asphalt and tried to get comfortable, the freezing floor sent a jolt through me. Making me very... awake.

Jake brought out a pack of Cokes, I grinned.

"Yum, doesn't get any better than Coke" I laughed.

He chuckled, "Plus their warm. Mmmmm."

I laughed as he took a seat next to me popping two open and handed me one, I grinned and put it in the air. He laughed and copied me, rolling his eyes.

"Here's to... My truck's life. I hope she doesn't die after your done with her" I laughed and chugged half of it down, I hadn't realized how thirsty I was.

Jacob rolled his eyes and took most of his down in two loud gulps, "Thanks, it's real nice to know you have such great confidence in me" he said sarcastically.

I laughed, "Yup" unable to stop the giggles exploding out of me. But I was definitely proved wrong as we started working on it.

"So, what did you break Bella?" Jacob said in mock disappointment as we started on the truck. I snorted and playfully whacked his arm. "Oh, feisty" he teased.

"Shut up," I mumbled, blushing, "The... Horn and rearview mirror" I confessed, holding up the rearview mirror as evidence of my destruction.

He laughed, his chest rumbling like a storm, "Not the... break too?" he chortled, guffawing.

I scowled and pushed his chest hard, he didn't so much as move an inch, I huffed and crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"Yes and I'm sorry that I'll have to kick your sorry ass after this. Well, I'm not sorry about that" I shrugged.

Jacob laughed and threw an arm around me, "Let's get started."

Jacob might as well of been a professional, we started with the rear view mirror - Cokes were the only thing that marked the time we spent.

Jacob climbed in the driver's seat and looked up to see the damage, dried glue stuck in messy matts on the windshield.

"Tsk, tsk Bella. What am I going to do with you?" he teased me, I rolled my eyes.

"Just tell me what you need."

He nodded and sat up, his legs hanging out of the open door and inspected the damage as he spoke, "The mirror adhesive - pretty sure I got that, a wrench and... a razor blade" he nodded, confirming himself.

Lines creased my forehead and I turned around, heading for the tool box. "Huh?" I mumbled to myself.

Turns out mirror adhesive is... Glue kind of, in a tube. So that's how I found that. The wrench and razor blade were simple enough to find, I'd seen them before.

Jacob went to work and started putting the mirror back together with a screw driver, or as he put it "using a T-15 Torx screw to fasten the two" I'm not sure what he meant by that.

I just sat next to him, trying not to get in his way and get a good look at what he was doing at the same time.

We talked endlessly as he worked, and I watched endlessly.

"Oh, grab a crayon or something that can be wiped off to write the mounting spot on the outside of the windshield, kay?" I nodded it sounded simple enough, until the end anyway.

Mounting spot on the outside of the windshield?

I ended up with a crappy Crayola marker I really hoped would come off. I climbed onto the hood and leaned over the windshield, Jacob was in the truck, working on the mirror.

I rapped on the glass and pointed towards a spot in the middle, near the top. Mouthing 'here?'

He pursed his lips and made a little gesture to the left. I adjusted it and he nodded, I drew a square and started to climb down and me being me, fell.

A thunderous laugh rang through the garage as I landed on my rear, I grumbled and got up wiping whatever got on me off, which only made him laugh harder. I glared at him and he guffawed, covering his mouth with his hands to try and contain his monstrous laughter.

I huffed, crossing my arms then realized I'd taken this exact position an hour or so ago, and let it go.

"Shut up" I mumbled, walking to the other side of the truck and grabbed a Coke to appease my anger which I was seriously considering killing him with. I smiled.

Soon enough he finally shut up and we could talk like normal people again, well as normal as we got.

He cleaned up the left over schmuck from the wind shield and started putting the mounting button on the adhesive. He had to hold the mirror up there for about ten minutes so while we talked his arm hung above him like it belonged to an over-sized Pinocchio.

So the mirror was done and we still needed to work on the horn. I looked out the window and was disappointed to see the dark outside, it wasn't night yet - almost twilight.

I groaned miserably, hating to have to go.

Jacob looked up in confusion then looked out the window and groaned too, "So soon?" he asked. I reveled in knowing that I wasn't alone in not wanting to go.

"Can I come back?" I asked hesitantly.

Surprise lit his face but was soon replaced by a grin so wide I was surprised his cheeks didn't fall right off.

"Tomorrow" he promised.

I smiled, grateful I was still welcome, "Tomorrow" I confirmed.

I ran around to the driver's door and climbed into the seat, gunning the engine. I sent him a meaningful look, "Thank you, really" I said sincerely.

He smiled and waved good bye, "No problem Bells. See you tomorrow!" he wasn't as happy as before but neither was I. But I'd be coming back and that was comforting.

"See you soon. Oh - and tell Billy I said bye and thanks for letting me come over"

He laughed and nodded, "Bye Bells."

I peeled out of the garage and started the ride home, tumbling past the greenery of La Push which would soon morphed into Forks. I hadn't noticed but Jake had made me completey forget... Well, everything. All of my problems, which is a pretty hefty list, and... everything but him really.

I smiled, I loved the guy - like a brother of course.

I did a quick scope around me as I took a left and what I saw made me slam down on my brakes, the engine sounded as if it exploded on the abrupt stop. I stared, wide-eyed at the enormous thing looming in the forest, black and lethal. Huge.

The message was clear in the gigantic wolf's dark eyes, _Get out_.

* * *

**I hope starting with a memory and jumping to La Push didn't confuse any of you too much. I don't mark them, because I stay in the story and don't disrupt it with ANs anymore.**

Merry Christmas and Christmas Eve! If I have time tomorrow I _could _update, but I usually don't get as many reviews when I update that quick. Winter break is here and that

means lots of updating and no school work to stop me! Sorry for the long wait but I'll make it up with all the chapters to come over the next week or so. Review quick so I can  
update faster!

**Thanks for reading, close to 300 reviews and this is probably the only Jacob, Bella chapter that will be normal for them. :) Read, Review, love Twilight 3**

* * *

Disclaimer: Still stands


	21. A Terrible Flaw

**Part II: Watch This**

* * *

_~ "It is said that desire is a product of the will, but the converse is in fact true: will is a product of desire." Denis Diderot ~_

* * *

I was in a cave, or somewhere very dark.

Nothing but darkness surrounded me, which seemed to go on for miles. I stood on rocky ground and my breathing suddenly seemed very loud, ringing deafeningly in my ears and echoing through the empty cave.

My ears picked up on something that went by unnoticed before, a far away wailing and suddenly I felt inclined to find it.

I stepped towards the sound and put my hands out blindly feeling for some sort of wall to grab a hold of as I walked. The walls were wet and rough, I hovered my hands above them, they were too rough to really hold.

Remembering my wand, I pulled it out and tried to speak the spell to a light the blinding darkness, but the incantation caught in my throat.

I found myself wheezing for breath, but the wand knew what I wanted and lit itself. I brought it up higher, nothing but darkness.

I walked further towards the sound, as it grew louder, I walked faster. Eventually I was running, sprinting even - surprisingly I wasn't even clumsy or struggling for breath.

The wailing slowly morphed to maniacal laughter and I slowed, my eyes widening to plates. Of course I knew_ this_ voice._ This_ laugh.

Bitterness creeped into me as I walked into a new section of the cave, I gripped my wand tighter as the laughter grew and a woman stood in the middle of the floor.

My knuckles turned white as my anger increased. Still laughing, like always; as if the dark, jagged rock walls of the cave just told her a real good joke. The "room" had a strange glow, it wasn't happy, just a dark aura of light.

So the cave wasn't so blinding anymore and I could see the woman I hated now and forever; her dark Medusa curls were a matted mess around her face and her wild brown eyes glowed wickedly.

I struggled to say a spell, my lips parted and my wand raised as if to release a spell that would send you running. Nothing happened, of course.

She smiled, her dark lips curling back from her slightly yellowed teeth, I glowered at her as viciously as I could. She sighed and flicked her wand almost absent-mindedly and my wand whipped out of my hand and spun across the room. This angered me, she treated me as if I were _nothing _to get worked up about.

"I wish you wouldn't do that" she sighed.

"After all, were sort of like sisters now aren't we?" she smiled tauntingly, knowing she was driving me nuts. I couldn't even move now, nothing but my face.

I sneered and snorted, "Your meaning of sister is different than mine."

She rolled her eyes as if I were boring her already and brought them back to mine, "Still holding on to old grudges, I see."

She poked her wand in my cheek experimentally and my glare hardened to ice, she shrugged.

"Just checking" she cackled then went on as if she hadn't said anything.

"I really hate your... Friendship with that Potter," she spat the word as if it were poison to her own lips, her eyes glazed over as if she were remembering something.

"Seeing him lose the light in his eyes when the Dark Lord defeated him..." she marveled and shivered as if it were the greatest sight she'd ever witnessed.

I scowled and would've spit at her feet if I had the nerve.

She looked back to me and sighed, for the umpteenth time I might add. "Well, I can't stay here for long" - thank God, I thought silently - "But you fail to show much cooperation so I'm... Just reminding you." She shrugged looking at me with a sly, mischievous expression.

I glared, "I don't need any reminding, witch."

She laughed but I could see hate glow in her eyes, "As if you weren't one yourself" she hissed tauntingly.

Anger boiled in me and I wished I could move so I could give her a good blow to the nose she'd never forget.

Noticing my agitation she rolled her eyes, "Alright," she let out a breath, "I'm trying not to make this melodramatic, Isabella."

My anger flared and I twitched anxiously with the anger pulsing through me,_ I think she'd look great with a crooked nose..._

She stuck her wand on my neck threateningly and I had to crane my neck away from it if I didn't want to be incapacitated. She leaned down and whispered in my ear as she had once before... When I was little, when this whole thing started...

"Stop avoiding it, you know you have to do it. Death ties you to this. We're not waiting anymore, we let you get away with being on the Gryffindor's side in the first war but it won't slip our eyes so easy this time..." she hissed menacingly in my ear.

I involuntary flinched as she pushed it farther up my neck. "Now the second war starts and your on our side this time" she smiled wickedly.

"Stop putting it off, because it's not as far away as you might think. I'll be seeing you very soon, face to face and we'll start. I remind you, you will comply to the Dark Lord's will and command" she hissed.

She paused to take in my expression, I glared, she continued as if she'd never stopped.

"Anyway, to keep this out of the Drama category. I'll see you soon and the regeneration will begin."

My eyes widened and a cold sweat started on my back, "Regeneration?" I rasped incoherently.

Her eyes showed fear for a short second before she hid it behind a teasing mask, "I said generation. The new generation, of: _us_" she tried to distract me and it worked.

I shuddered, she smiled mischievously, "I told you I couldn't stay long but... I thought I'd leave with a good bye you wouldn't soon forget" she whispered. Grabbing my arm she yanked it up and pulled the sleeve back.

I screamed bloody murder and I'm sure even Harry could hear me - where ever he was.

The Dark Mark.

She shrugged and started walking the opposite direction I'd come from.

"And I'll see you soon Isabella" she added nonchalantly, the dim glow of light died and she was gone.

* * *

Two pairs of hands pinned me to the bed, I screamed and thrashed before Charlie's voice broke through my breakdown.

I gasped and yanked my arm in front of my eyes, looking for the Dark Mark, I wildly spun my arms back and forth. Both sides... Did I get the other arm? All clear?

Relief flooded through me to find it not there and my skin as pale and plain as ever. As paper actually.

"BELLA! Wake up!" Charlie yelled.

He sounded really panicked, I opened my eyes and sighed in relief when I saw him there. He sighed in relief and took a seat on the edge of the bed, wiping a shaky hand over his face, he looked tired.

He wore a ratty old t-shirt and some flannel pants, his hair looked like he lost a fight with his pillow. I immediately felt extremely guilty... and embarrassed.

"Oh... sorry" I blushed.

He nodded wearily, looking skeptical but really relieved, "S'kay, sweetie... Er, anythin' I can get you?" he asked somewhat awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes, "Go to sleep dad and thank you" he nodded and got up, leaving the room.

Couldn't go back to sleep now, too wired and there was no way in hell I was going outside now. I collapsed into a lump of Bella on my pillows, just thinking as I usually do.

So action was what they needed. No more lying around, eh? No more "avoiding" this.

I swallowed a lump of terror down my throat and stood shakily, opening my hand, my book flew into it. I was pretty surprised - I hadn't summoned it or anything, but it seemed to know I needed to get away.

Escape, prepare... Something.

My mind was suddenly in a frenzy, on hay-wire, spinning wildly out of control like it always did. Paranoid Bella on duty.

_Could I stay in Forks now?_

Of course not - right? My friends are in DANGER. I didn't have many here, but Jacob - Jacob is my friend, I couldn't afford letting him get hurt.

And Edward. _Where did that come from? _I wondered mystified, ignoring it, I shook my head and somewhat - golden eyes - regained focus.

But did this count as running away? I wondered unhappily.

I was going to take this all right, I'm not backing out or anything. I needed to prepare though, if I was handing myself over to the worst... As much as I hated to even think it, I had to be prepared.

Remember all I needed to remember. Just everything.

I was seriously confused now, I sat back down on my bed, the dis-oriented effect of sleep wearing off.

Whoa there, slow down Bella, I told myself.

Getting out of Forks!? I pursed my lips and thought on it, it seemed... Plausible.

But it was totally out there - an affect of the disorientation. So choice one, _down._

But I did need to prepare, I wasn't fighting these guys, I couldn't. I made an unbreakable vow to them and now I had to keep it. Summing it all up, I am forever in debt to Lord Voldemort -_ basically_.

That sent a shiver down my spine, but he's dead; the last Horcrux was destroyed - basically, right? Harry still lived... But. I stopped that line of thought right there, I needed to focus on my own problems, a major one actually.

So my plan so far is: stay in Forks, out of distance of any monsters - mostly the Wolves - prepare and then hand myself over? It was lame and hopeless, but I wasn't the most important wizard in history.

What difference would I make?

Why did they want me anyway?

I always found myself wondering this, sure I was brave, but not nearly as brave as Harry. I'd just been there, with him through every single adventure. Helping him, as Ron and Hermione, like wise I wasn't anything special. And I'd gotten used to that fact, average, even as a witch.

I clenched my fist, I almost forgot the book in my hands, radiating power - it wasn't even old now, like it usually was. It seemed to recognize me somehow, grand, brand new and powerful - power, there's something I've never handled well.

Hope spread through me like a plague, this could be the preparation - I needed this book, like a vampire needs blood, like I _already_ need blood - as queasy as it makes me - I needed it.

I flipped the pages fast until I found the spell I'd left off of yesterday.

Labyrinth.

It sent a chill of... something through me, I couldn't place a name on the feeling but it was great. I took a deep breath, feeling as if I could take on the world with this book in my hands.

I know, it's just a book right? Well, I _thought_ so. Emphasis on the past-tense to those of you who are slow.

So, the plan to stay out of the woods this morning was not a plan anymore. I went to my closet and skimmed my robes until I found a decently "invisible" robe, it was dark red.

I had a brief flash of the red-headed vampire in the woods, her hungry blazing red eyes shifting into a wild onyx, I shivered and pulled on the cloak before I could lose my courage.

I tucked my book in my cloak and grabbed my wand, I unconsciously glanced to Luna's forlorn cage. She's been gone much longer than this, but where could Harry, Hermione...

The whole gang be? That even _my_ owl couldn't find them in record timing? I shook my head, finding myself mystified, then felt ashamed for even thinking of them.

After all, I was going to be forced to betray them eventually. Bitter resentment shuddered through me but I shook it off and made an effort to ignore it.

I quietly opened my ancient door, it creaked loudly as if it were fifty feet tall and had a right to be so loud, "Shhhhh!" I hissed at the door.

_Losing my mind,_ I thought hopelessly.

Tip-toeing down the hall, I snuck past Charlie's bedroom where snores erupted from him like he was the St. Helens volcano. I shook my head in bewilderment as I slowly crept down the aged stairs.

How do I sleep with that and still managed to be scared out of my wits by just waking up? Hell, when I wake up I'm escaping the volcano!

I chuckled as Charlie's snores started a pattern of lulling to a soft drawl and building up again into snores so loud I was surprised my truck didn't wake up.

Now that I was done cracking on my dad's sleeping dis-orders, I snuck out the back door and shivered viciously as a cold wind whipped through the air. Blowing my hair away from my face.

I pulled my cloak tighter around me, willing it to be warmer and some how turn into a goose-down parka or something. I started on a fast walk, ignoring the bitter cold biting at me and surged forward.

Breaking the borderline separating the deep, endless forest from our small house. I broke into a stumbling run, I didn't need to go far but I needed to find a practice area, a I was out of breath and found myself simply apparatting around the forest instead.

Maybe I should've went broomstick? I mused.

Apparattion travel was really making me dizzy, it was all the same thing; green, trees, rock, dirt, more green, rock, trees, mud, MORE green, and... You guessed it green.

I was about to give up when - didn't see that coming did you? - I ended up in the forest again but I could see a clearing ahead, or so I thought.

Daring to hope I stepped forward through the tall grass, narrowly avoiding each fall and finally came in on it. It was wild, a bright vibrant green but the grass was short enough to move in.

It was about the size of half a football field, lean and large. Perfect, about summed it up for me.

I grinned in triumph and did a little victory dance in my head, I stepped forward into the field and walked all the way to the middle. I put my hands on my hips and gave a good look around, it looked the same as far away pretty much.

Open spaces just for me.

I smiled, like the Room of Requirement without the restricting walls of Hogwarts around it and... the magic. But the size is what mattered anyway.

I sat down Indian style in the soft, but itchy grass, my robes swirled around me in a pile of soft crimson at my feet. The pleasant breeze sweeping my hair around my face.

I reached into my robe and pulled out my "mysterious" book. It shimmered despite the lack of light out here in Forks, the clouds simply refused to depart with this place.

Maybe we had some magnetic-vapor-cloud problem here or something.

I trudged around randomly, not sure how to start, maybe there was a warning label next to the spells telling me to not use it around trees. I took a deep breath and it drew out into a hazy cloud of fog, blinding me momentarily.

I pulled out my book and opened it to the most recent spell I'd seen, Labyrinth.

I read the words rapidly, my heart racing with my eyes as they flew along the short meaning:

Labyrinth - [DM] potentially dangerous and very destructive in a one-on-one powerful wizard duel.

My eyebrows knit together in confusion, I shut the book in frustration and it let out a howl of pain. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, and like the idiot I am... I tried it.

I took a deep breath and took a few steps back as if someone were in front of me, putting the book down, I got into a defensive position.

My muscles twitched in my wand arm and I winced as I felt a tug pull me from inside, as if anticipating my next move. As strange as it was, as I opened my mouth to say the name, I remembered Harry.

In the Ministry office, we were all there, our... Fifth year. Voldemort and Dumbledore were dueling, Voldemort kept parrying and coming in on the attacks to Dumbledore, but the only sign of weakness from Dumbledore were his occasional grunts and he only pushed harder.

Two great wizards with exceedingly extroadinary power.

Both dead.

_How did they do it? _- a part of me wondered.

Practice? No, they had _something_, they must've. Right? I was probably mislead but this was my best shot at being something not completley average.

A cold wind seemed to blow through me as I screeched the powerful spell at the top of my lungs, _"Labyrinth_!" I yelled.

The first second nothing happened and for that second I panicked I'd messed up. Then it felt like something was trying to get out of my throat, I let it go and a cold surge of wind blew out my mouth. As if I were just letting out a breath, instinctively I brought my hand up to somewhat cup it.

It grew into a blazing ball of flames, I didn't dare gasp for fear it would come back down my throat, letting the spell do what it needed, I continued. It licked dangerously close to me and I waved my wand over it and pointed it across the clearing, away from me.

What I was expecting, was a little fire that I could easily put out, what I was not expecting is this:

A gigantic, flaming serpent erupted from my wand and this time I gasped, staggering back. It was ten to twenty feet long and it swiveled into the air, eight foot long flames lashing at anything within a mile radius of it.

The scales, the eyes and dagger fangs of the serpent were ferocious, but they were there, I gasped.

I did this?

It let out a hissy sort of roar that echoed through the entire forest, my eyes widened as it dipped down and in a surge of heat and wild flame it aimed at it's target. Where I'd pointed, the forest.

My eyes might of well have turned into saucers and broke into little China glass pieces, stunned I willed myself to move and with a forceful strike I swept downward with my wand, although the flaming serpent was more than a mile away.

_Stop!_ I screeched in my mind.

Suddenly, it evaporated in thin air with one last haunting wail. I shuddered and staggered, stunned by the powerful spell I'd done. Me.

_I _did this. So did Voldemort, against Harry in the Ministry. This could make me powerful... I realized.

Power, I realized with dread, my weakness. Resistance to power, my awful flaw.

* * *

AN: Some of you may not be aware but this is the Cullen's baseball field, so no I haven't had Cullen amnesia. Impossible!

Sorry for the short chapter (sort of) but I really packed some important and vital info in there I want you guys to _really, really_ know! I _sort of _told you what the Vow was, but not exactly.  
It was a short description, off the top of Bella's head, basic - sort of thing. But when it comes down to it that's what it is. You guys should know what I'm talking about but if you don't review, ask and I'll send you the line in the chap I'm talking about.

Thanks for the awesome reviews :) I'll update soon and start up on a chapter tomorrow and probably update Friday (New Year's.) - If I get enough reviews.

Anyways, love your dedication to my little fanfiction and thank you! Please review and never stop loving Twilight (as if you could) _and _Harry Potter of course!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Still stands.**


	22. Interrogations

**Part II: Watch This**

* * *

_~ "We can gain no lasting peace if we approach it with suspicion and mistrust or with fear. We can gain it only if we proceed with the understanding, the confidence, and the courage which flow from conviction."_ _Franklin D. Roosevelt_ ~

* * *

THANKFULLY, JACOB had forgiven me for forgetting our plans.

Turns out when he made plans with me, he forgot about a bonfire his friends at La Push were throwing that he had already promised he would attend. But either way, I was forgiven and Jacob's plans had not suffered.

I hung up the phone and yawned, stretching my arms above my head, the joints popping. I was surprised Jake had even picked up at this un-godly hour. I walked over to the window and shivered.

Maybe a draft was coming through, I mused. I made a mental note to fix that before I went to bed tonight.

I checked the clock on my desk, six o' clock. I had plenty of time to get ready, I pulled back the curtains and jumped at flash of... white?

I shook my head and assured myself that I had only awoke from sleep ten minutes ago.

Just then I took notice of the weather outside and clamped my eyes shut in denial, I swung my head back, "Nooooo" I groaned.

_Snow._

In torrents outside, only reminding me of where I was _not_. The sun. I sighed in longing, glancing outside, I shook my head in disgust.

_Snow!_

Ew. I scowled as the puffs of white clouded my window and made piles of themselves along the driveway. Shaking my head, I turned away and dragged myself to my poor excuse of a closet.

Shoving my robes to the side, I fingered through a few belongings and picked out a brown turtle neck, and a pair of pretty much inescapable jeans. Draping them over my arm, I grabbed my toiletries knapsack and trekked to the bathroom.

Morning routines are like rituals for me in Forks, at the un-godly hour I wake up: their no rush.

I stepped out of the shower and sniffed my hair suspiciously, strawberries. Pulling on my clothes, I yanked my brush through my uncooperative hair, trying to be rid it of all the snarls and knaps.

I rubbed away the steam in the mirror and grimaced, my damp mahogany hair gave me the look of a drowned cat. Only reminding me why I never wear my hair outside of its usual ponytail. I swung my hair into a messy bun and attempted to at least make it look cute.

Pursing my lips, I decided this was the best it would get and shrugged. Walking out of the bathroom, I checked the time again, six forty-six. I sighed, maybe I should go _a lot_ slower, because I still had an hour left. Walking over to my ancient computer, I pressed the power button and let it boot up.

Not all was lost, I reassured myself. I'd e-mail Renee, like the good daughter I was _supposed_to be. But she was used to the little contact we unfortunately had, not that she liked it. But what with being in Hogwarts, owls and muggles did not mix. This is coming from personal experience.

While the dinosaur booted up, I headed downstairs for some _b-or-ing_ cereal. Sitting at the table, I wondered where Luna had gone, I guess I'd forgotten how far Forks is from London. I sighed, still it didn't feel right.

I hoped she'd come home today, Cuddles was actually getting lonely even. I chuckled reculantly, a puff ball and an owl. Who would have guessed?

I washed my dishes and ran upstairs, tripping on the last step, like always, really. I opened my door, it croaked against the movement, and stepped through. Fog pressed against the window in the front of my room, as if it were trying to get through.

I looked over to the right to see the computer booted and ready, dust caked the monitor and screen, I kept my breathing light in front of it. Afraid if I breathed too hard it would blow all over my face, I grimaced. I would not appreciate that.

Opening the Internet, I logged into my e-mail, I had five messages, four spam and one from Renee. Like, I said, she was used to the lack of contact.

I opened Renee's:

_Bella, I miss you so much! Is it raining?_

_Phil's doing so good but its been a... tight season for him, he's thinking about getting a permanent job as a Little League coach. I love the traveling, its so exciting!_

_But like I said, I miss you deeply and need to see you very soon! Write back to me soon.  
I hope your doing okay in Forks, I know how you hate the rain, but you sustained sanity in England so I guess you'll be alright there? - I hope.  
Unfortunately, I won't be around for Christmas. :(_

_I wish I could spend it with you like I usually do, but I sent you a preasent in the mail! It should be there early for Christmas, open it as soon as you get it!  
I want to know what you think, besides the fact that you don't want preasents. You'll just have to manage, I love you my Bella.  
Phil says hi._

_- Mom._

It was sent three days ago. My heart warmed and ached a little, my erratic, hair-brained mother, I missed too. As much as my friends at Hogwarts.

I started to write back,

_Mom, I miss you too._

_Things are surprisingly a little wild in Forks, I'm doing great. Of course it's raining, if it wasn't, I'd have much more sanity then I do now.  
Are you doing anything new, like usual? :) You really didn't have to get me a present, seriously._

_But I'm glad you didn't make it a surprise, you know how I hate those. I haven't got it yet as far as I know but I'll call you as soon as I do.  
I wish I could spend Christmas with you too then, and hi to Phil._

_Charlie bought me a truck, can you believe it? I love it. It's old, but sturdy, which is good, you know, for me. School isn't bad, just a little repetitive.  
I'll email you soon, I love you,_

_Bella._

I sent it and decided by now I could start the drive to school, I stood up and shut down the computer. I picked up my bag by the foot of my bed and gave the book - _my _book, that sat on it a departing glance.

Pulling my wand out of my pocket, I waved it at the book, the sharp black leather of it began to fade into the bright gold comforters of my bedding.

I ran downstairs, my bag wildly bumping against my side and descended into the living room. Walking towards the front door, I waved my wand at my parka, hanging off the hook of the coat rack.

It flew over to me and I grabbed it, pulling it on. I zipped up, preparing myself for the worst and took a deep breath, _snow_. One of my worst enemies.

I pulled the door back a sliver and peeked through, mist floated through the air like smoke, or like the clouds in the sky had dropped to the ground.

Frost, thick as cake, layered the driveway and sidewalk, I pulled my hood over my head and cautiously stepped outside. Locking the door behind me, the cold air enveloped me bitterly, trying to freeze me.

I carefully stepped the ice, trying not to slip, my hand-eye coordination could really take me out on this ice. The mist floating through the air blinded me, and suddenly I was falling, I squeezed my eyes shut and rolled onto my side as the pavement impacted with my puffy coat.

For once, I was thankful to be wearing a coat that made me look, and feel, like a big marshmallow. I shakily stood up, fuming and scowled as white flakes of snow fell onto my hair, I gave up walking to the mail box and pulled out my wand.

Waving it at the mail box, the door slipped open, and its contents floated out, into my waiting hands. I fingered through it, some bills, magazines asking for subscription, et cetera... And... sure enough, it was there.

The package was over-wrapped, mailing tape caked both ends of the white package stamped FRAGILE. I waved my wand absent-mindedly at my truck, it came to life and the heater turned on. I could see the fog making itself visible on the windows.

As I stumbled carefully across the driveway, I tampered with the package, pulling out my keys, I drove the rough edge down the middle. Meeting something hard, I tore it open and gasped.

I'd heard of them but never considered having one, but there it was.

An iPod nano. I grinned like a Cheshire cat and clutched it close to me, looking up I saw I'd made it to my truck without any injuries.

Pulling the door open, I hopped in and shivered, the heater hadn't completely warmed the dinosaur up yet. Rubbing my hands together anxiously for some warmth, I opened the little plastic box and pulled out the new purple iPod curiously.

It was thin, and vaguely reminded me of a candy bar actually. I pulled out the instructions to see how it turned on and did so, I went to play lists to see one programmed in.

I shook my head, _totally unnecessary_. But very generous, I couldn't believe Renee had gotten me this _and_pre-programmed it a little too.

I opened the play list titled 'La Bella,' I smiled as I saw the choice of the songs in the list. All songs Renee would play around the house, Claire de Lune was the first. It warmed my heart to know how well Renee knew me. I tucked the ear buds into my ears and pressed play, the first song floated through my ears.

I sighed, a favorite.

The truck was finally heated, I turned on the window shield wipers and they slid slowly across the window, smearing snow. The engine spurred to life and I drove cautiously, worried that my lack of coordination could affect my truck too.

I drove slowly on the frosted roads and surprisingly found that it was an easy ride compared to what it would've been. So the ride was slow and I took notice of the Winter Wonderland outside of the windows, snow coated the towering pine trees and went over the ground like a rug.

My tire tracks behind me were almost instantly covered by the flurries of falling snow.

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel as I pulled into the mostly filled parking lot, driving to the front, I parked in my usual spot. I decided to sit tight instead of risking the cold weather outside, I shivered as if I were already outside.

I leaned back in my seat and observed the other mug - er - students around me, they were all laughing and attempting to make snowballs out of the slush that coated the lot. Despite my hatred of snow, I smiled, it was kind of comical, actually.

The bell would ring soon so I stepped out of my truck, bringing my bag with me. My iPod still playing in my ears, I suddenly wondered why the drive to school had been so easy, I set my bag on the chipped red hood of the truck and walked around it, to the back - holding the side for support.

So that was it, I mused.

I examined my tires, thin silver chains criss-crossed in diamonds along the thick black tires. I realized Charlie must have gotten up at a god-knows-when hour to put snow chains on my truck, my throat tightened in emotion and I smiled.

I'd have to remember to thank him for his courteous thought.

Standing up, I pulled my iPod out of my ears and started to put it in my bag, when I heard an odd sound. It was a high-pitched screaming noise, fast and becoming painfully loud by the second. I looked up, startled.

Simultaneously, three things occured to me.

An adrenaline rush coursed through me, making me move faster and see things in clear detail.

Edward Cullen stood four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. I could almost see the words forming in his mouth, _Not her_.

His face stood out of a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of panic and shock.

But of more importance, I saw the dark blue van skidding wildly out of control on the ice, tires locked and squealing against the brakes.

One last thing I noticed: it was coming towards me.

Instinct hit me at once and I whipped out my wand as a white blur came towards me, just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed.

I ducked down and screeched, "REDUCTO!" just as the white blur crashed into me.

I slid across the ice and hit my truck behind me, the van suddenly rebounded and spun into the air uncontrollably. Everyone watched in awe, stunned as the van spun, mid-air and landed with a sickening, metallic crunch.

The van settled on its roof, glass popping and doors bursting from their hold. There was a moment of stunned silence, then screams pierced my ears, wild terror in the atmosphere.

People wailed for help, screaming for 911. Sirens were heard from far away, breaking through the abrupt panic, it was an utter disaster.

I looked next to me to see Edward Cullen leaning over me, clutching my side. His breath fanning fog over his face as he stared in stunned silence at the destroyed van not ten feet from us.

My eyes widened as I'd realized what I'd done, scrambling to hide my wand, Edward turned to me with a million accusations and questions in his topaz eyes. My pulse quickened and my heart flied, I was in serious trouble.

In the abrupt bedlam I heard more than one person shouting my name. I could hear Edward's low, frantic voice in my ear, "Are you alright?"

The concerned question took me by surprise, I'd expected something more intimidating from him - from my... "_Stunt."_

It took me a few seconds to answer, "I... Yeah" I answered weakly. Drained from the surprise of it all.

He looked at me curiously then, almost inspecting. I met his questioning gaze with one of my own, and decided to question him before he could, me.

"H-how did you get over here so fast?" I demanded, it didn't sound as harsh as I intended it to, but it was good enough.

His worried expression hardened in his metallic topaz eyes, "I was standing right next to you, Bella," he said, his tone serious again.

I sat up and he slid away from me. I looked into his innocent, concerned expression, and was dis-oriented by the smoldering force of his gold-colored eyes.

I shook my head, clearing my mind of the haze it had been clouded with by his impossible beauty.

I knew the answers behind these questions I was asking him, but I had to be ahead of him. I couldn't give him a chance to ask the same intimidating questions I was asking him.

And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces and shouting at each other, at us.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else screamed.

There was a flurry of activity around us, I stood to get up but Edward's cold hand pushed me back down. I shook my head stubbornly, my jaw set.

"You were by your car, over there!" I pointed to where his family were, their faces mirrored the concern of Edward. But not for him, I could tell, it wasn't shocked or pained like the other faces in panic around them.

They were actually staring at me, with worry and very strong confusion. I knew exactly what the confusion was for.

His jaw tightened and his expression turned hard, "No, I wasn't."

I glared icily, "Your lying. I saw you!" I protested hotly.

All around us was chaos. I could here the gruffer voices of adults arriving on the accident.

"Bella, I was standing right next to you. I pulled you out of the way" he attempted to confuse me with the force of his smoldering butterscotch eyes.

I hesitated, distracted by his beauty, but regained focus and shook my head stubbornly.

Leaning closer to him, so we were almost nose-to-nose, "No."

I felt him tense under me and I pulled away, his eyes were a light onyx. But they lightened as I pulled away, becoming dark gold again. His eyes blazed, as if willing me to understand something crucial.

Oh, I understood it. But I could not, under any condition, allow mercy.

"Please, Bella."

I shook my head stubbornly. "Trust me," he pleaded desperately.

The sirens were close now, wailing through the screams of the students. I paused, knowing I didn't have much time before the paramedics arrived, I'd stalled it long enough and I congratulated myself for avoiding that. The naive part of me hoped he'd hadn't even seen me flip the car half-way across the lot, but of course, yeah right.

I hesitated, "You will explain," I demanded.

"Fine, _but_you will too" he snapped, abruptly smirking.

My face paled and I stood up, he didn't stop me this time. "Fine" I snapped back, my voice not nearly as intimidating as I intended it to be.

_Bloody hell_, I looked around at the scene of destruction, _what have I done?_ I was seriously afraid of what was to come from Edward. But for now I took advantage of the momentary escape from him, Edward vehemently refused his stretcher and I took mine gratefully.

Bargaining with them, that I'd lay on it, nothing more. I was peeved and my expression was obliviously one that made it apparent that I wasn't messing around, therefore, they complied although, they were reculant.

I lay down on the stretcher and it looked like the entire school was there: the gangly population of the school, roughly four hundred. Watching soberly as they loaded me into the back of the ambulance.

Edward rode in front, under any other circumstances, that would've been enough to drive me over the edge. But right now I was incredibly thankful for the -er- lack of contact.

The drive was a full-out frenzy, filled with mindless questions and lots of head-touching unfortunately.

_Does this hurt?_ They'd ask, I'd say no, they'd ask again, pressing somewhere else and... So on.

To make matters worse, Charlie arrived before they could get me safely away.

"Bella!" he had yelled at me in a panic, when he had seen me on the stretcher being liberated by the EMT's.

I had attempted to reassure him, despite my sour mood, "I'm fine, Dad" I'd told him, just before the back doors to the ambulance had slid shut.

We had obviously gotten a police escort to the hospital, although it wasn't needed. Shockingly, I was a little worried about Tyler, I hadn't been thinking of what that nasty accident might do to him.

He was probably very broken, I grimaced as guilt sunk in.

"Does it hurt, sweety?" A polite paramedic asked in concern, I sighed and shook my head.

Repeating, "No. I'm just fine."

I tried to think of a way out of Edward's bargain, how do you find a loophole, a shortcut? - through a vampire? I wondered without hope.

The back doors of the ambulance were opened by a crew of EMT's outside it, I blushed a faint pink as they unloaded me from the ambulance.

It really was ridiculous, but I reminded myself why I was in the stretcher, and that it was I, who got myself in it - besides Tyler. And Edward.

So, I pretty much had the world to blame for this actually.

Edward simply glided beside me as I was pushed through the halls of the hospital, with a steamy look heating my face. I ground my teeth together, fighting for control of my temper. If someone asked me the tiniest question, I'd explode.

They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-painted curtains, chipped from being tampered with. I sat up and a nurse hurried in, putting a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue, instructing me not to open my mouth once it was in.

As if I needed the thermometer, I scoffed and did as she told me. The nurse departed the room, giving me one last wary look before leaving. I unfastened the Velcro and spit out the thermometer, kicking it across the room in my temper.

I sighed and sat on the bed, crossing my arms. There was another flurry of hospital personnel, and my eyes flickered to the stretcher being pulled in, to the bed next to me.

A rush of guilt flooded me as I noticed his various gashes, and the poor shape he was in. I recognized Tyler Crowley from Government, under the blood-stained bandages wrapped around him.

My stomach did a little flip and I clamped my eyes shut, breathing through my mouth and leaned back a little. Feeling awfully queasy. They wheeled me away then, to X-ray my head.

Why? I had no idea. I hadn't hit it or anything, I glared at the dull, dotted ceiling as I considered Edward responsible for this too.

I told them nothing was wrong, and I was right. Not even a bump. I asked if I could leave, but the nurse told me I had to speak to a doctor first - not a good idea to tell me no, when I'm in "the Mood" as my mother puts it.

I glared coldly at her and scowled, "What?" I snapped hotly, fuming.

She looked surprised and hesitated then stuttered quickly on her way out, "I-I'll get him now, Mrs. Swan."

I grumbled under my breath about the poor service around here. I huffed and sat up on the bed, my back against the wall and attempted to smooth my face.

I looked around the room with critical eyes and eventually I heard a musical voice over Tyler's rambling apologies, I had now resorted to ignoring.

I closed my eyes, attempting to control my anger. Then the voice was closer, "Is she sleeping?" a velvet voice asked.

My eyes flew open, and I was _so_ close to seeing red.

Edward Cullen stood at the foot of my bed, smirking. I glared at him hotly, it would've been hard to glare at someone as godly as him, but I was mad enough.

"She's awake" I snapped.

He ignored the jab and Tyler began to apologize, "Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry -" Tyler began, Edward cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"No blood, no foul," he assured him, flashing his brilliant teeth. I heard the pun in his words but ignored it, it wasn't intended for me to understand, although I did.

He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing me and smirked again, "So what's the verdict?" he asked quizzically.

I sighed, "This crazy guy who won't stop bugging me" - well, that's what I _wanted_ to say, but instead all I said -er- snapped was, "Nothing."

"Well, I came here to spring you" he assured me.

I softened, just a little. Just then a striking doctor walked in, the usual clean white coat like any other but unlike some, he was - well, beautiful. My mouth popped a little, he was young, blond... And handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen, he looked like he was fresh out of his first year of college even. He was pale though and held the look of a stressed man who'd had a bad week.

I closed my mouth and stiffened a little, I knew this man, I had a one-on-one with him even. My little investigation of the Volturi flew back to me, it was almost like a Deja-Vu.

This was Edward's "father," I knew him: Carlisle.

"So, Miss Swan," his voice was remarkably appealing and held no trace of recognition much to my relief, "Your X-rays look good. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" I said for what I hoped was the last time in this retched hospital.

His golden eyes flashed tender concern, "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

I struggled to sustain some thread of sanity at Edward's outrageous lie. He was probably trying to confuse me into the insane idea I'd hit my head and was a little crazy, I fumed.

I glared harshly at Edward as I answered, "It's fine."

His calm facade fell a little and I saw frustration fall through, I smirked.

Dr. Cullen's cool fingers probed lightly along my skull and found no bump I'm sure. He jotted something down on his clipboard and smiled, satisfied.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room - you can go home now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eye sight at all."

"I can't go back to school?" I asked cautiously.

He shook his head, "Maybe you should... Take it easy today, Bella."

I sighed and a sudden trigger went off in me, I sent Edward a dirty look. "Does he get to go to school?"

His expression was smug, "Someone has to spread the good news."

I scowled and managed to keep my anger at bay, wouldn't want to fire off in front of the doctor, would I?

"Actually, most of the school is here," Dr. Cullen corrected.

I groaned and flopped back on the plastic-wrapped pillow, which crunched when I hit it.

Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows, "Do you want to stay?"

My eyebrows rose and I was off the bed in an instant, stumbling a little, Dr. Cullen steadied me. "No, no!" I insisted, blushing pink.

He looked concerned. I smiled weakly, still blushing, "I'm fine" I assured him.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he righted me, I took it as a facade for Edward's little white lie.

He signed my chart in a flourish, and smiled, "It seems you were extremely lucky."

I smirked at the new oppurtunity, "Lucky Edward got to me so fast." Edward sent me a sort of warning look and Dr. Cullen was suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him.

"Ah, well, yes," Dr. Cullen agreed, then looked over to Tyler, "But I'm afraid you'll have to stay a little longer."

I went to walk out of the room then, sending a smirk Edward's way, just before I reached the door a white hand shot out and grabbed my hand.

I jumped as a little electric shock passed between us, he dropped his hand as if he'd been stunned and I noticed he was now in front of me.

Blocking the door.

My annoyance betrayed me in my previous calm expression and I glared, "What?" I snapped.

I took a deep breath, I could never keep my temper long and it seemed to leave me in that breath. I looked up into his golden eyes and - ahem - swayed a little, but remembering why he was stopping me, narrowed my eyes.

"Don't forget our deal" he warned, smirking.

I glared and through my teeth and a strained jaw, gritted out, "My father's waiting for me."

I side-stepped him and slammed the door shut behind me, the narrow line of blinds beating against the window. The waiting room was filled with a sea of people from my school, kids suddenly looked up and a few I recognized flooded over to me.

"Bella!" they shouted, relief in all of their voices.

"I thought you were dead!" one shouted: Jessica.

"Thank god your okay," another I recognized, Angela.

I blushed a bright red and made an attempt to smile, "I'm okay guys, really" I tried to assure them.

They immediately departed as soon as my father came through, panic bright in his eyes. I smiled, trying to appease his obvious panic. He looked like he was grumbling about "all these kids, cramped into this little room" but I was relieved for the air he made for me to breathe.

He set his hands on my shoulders and gave me a stern look, I noticed Edward down the hall, leaning against the wall and clear of any attention.

I sighed, answering the questions in his eyes with a simple, "Yes, I'm fine" for the umpteenth time that day of course.

He looked relieved and grinned, sheepish, suddenly pulling his hands away from me.

"Well, I thought those snow chains would do the job, but what can I say? Sacajawea must have taken up the job of danger, because it always seems to find you" he chortled.

I rolled my eyes at his - er - metaphor, of my problems. I chuckled and pulled away from him, suddenly earnest, "Thanks for those, it was very..." I struggled for the right words and gave up.

I sighed, suddenly exasperated, "Well, thanks. And... I'll be right back" I said, suddenly remembering Edward.

Who had disappeared now. Half of me hoped he left and forgotten all about this and the other half, much to my confusion, hoped he'd stayed for me.

He looked like he was about to protest but shut his mouth, less is always more with Charlie. Pushing my way through the crowd of worried faces of my colleagues, I finally came into an empty hall and heard anxious, musical voices.

Arguing. My eyes widened as I peeked around the corner, Edward and Rosalie, and... Carlisle.

"...knows something" I heard Rosalie's voice snap acidly.

Edward ignored her and turned to Carlisle, "Something happened back there, I can't explain it but... I didn't make that car," my heart quickened and he seemed to be struggling for the right word, _"_Er-_flip."_

Rosalie looked dis-believing and annoyed, Carlisle looked... speculative. "Are you sure about this, son?" he asked.

Edward shot him an incredulous look, Carlisle nodded. "Right," he sighed, "I don't know what to say Edward but... Until we know more. Be careful."

I really considered bolting the country right there but just then Edward noticed me and gave Carlisle a meaningful look. Carlisle nodded and with a little force, he managed to make Rosalie agree too.

They left.

Edward turned to me then, with cold eyes. I flinched but my expression hardened, I walked over to stand in front of him.

"What do you want?" I snapped severely.

"Well, first I'll tell you how I... Got to you. I had an adrenaline rush, Google it." He seemed smug, as if he'd trapped me, and in a way, he had.

I huffed, crossing my arms. So he's a liar, of course two can play at that game.

My temper flared and I glared at him through narrowed eyes. Gritting through clenched teeth, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

He let some of his guard down, and it was like trying to stare down a destroying angel. His livid, glorius face was extremely frustarated.

I sighed and in a softer tone, which I struggled to use, said, "Shoot."

The tense atmosphere around us loosened a little. His brows furrowed and he looked at me as if he were trying to get something out of me, and I remembered: mind reader.

I was suddenly very thankful for the inability vampires have to use their "powers" on witches and wizards. Extremely thankful.

He smirked, "You did something to that van" he accused.

I gave him a dis-believing look, but my lying skills never were good. "Yes, I didn't get crushed by it," I was being sarcastic.

And completely avoiding the question, feeling very childish the whole way through.

He shook his head and the lines in his flawless face deepened, "No you... You did something to it" he protested.

"Like what?" I mocked him, my heart was flying out of control and I was sure he could here it. I was in serious trouble and needed to get out of this, _now._

"You..." he struggled for words, "You_ flipped_ the car, somehow...pushed it back" he accused me.

I rose my eyebrows, "With my hands?" This was going very badly, I was afraid of this...

He glared at me and we scowled at each other in silence. Then his golden eyes were suddenly scorching, willing me to tell him something he desperately wanted to know.

He was suddenly closer, "You yelled something and it just...," he shook his head and closed his eyes, "Stopped coming at you." His bewilderment was strong in his tone.

"Edward," his golden eyes flew open, releasing the force of a black hole, "_that did not happen_" I growled through gritted teeth, willing him to believe me.

He glared, "Secrets never last long."

"Ditto."

"You did something to that van" he growled.

"Curiosity killed the cat" I whispered menacingly.

"Ditto" he repeated me, smirking.

I let out a strained breath, "In that case," I shook my head and started backing away, "I hope you enjoy your disappointment." I disappeared around the corner, leaving a fuming Edward Cullen behind.

* * *

I pulled my pillow harder over my head, the downpour outside refused to let me sleep much to my dismay. I whimpered, sleep. Sleep sounds so good, I thought dreamily.

I pulled the pillow tighter over my ears, curling into a ball on my bed. The drizzle of rain knocking on the windows were restless and I could practically feel the temperature drop from in my room.

All I could do was hope, hope that I'd fall asleep and dream peacefully for once. No dreams at all would be just as good.

Eventually, the restless rain on my windows faded into the background, a lullaby almost. I succumbed.

_It wasn't a cave this time. No, not a cave at all._

Wherever I was, a storm was raging, black clouds rolled across the sky, thick as smoke. Blocking any light from raining on the city below, thunder boomed and gray swirled like a river above.

I looked down to see myself in a black cloak, to my right was a Death Eater, my breathing hitched. He wore the same attire as me, but a mask guarded his face from my view, I touched my face and thankfully found it was unmasked.

I glanced to the left and utter hatred coursed through me. I glared icily at _her_ smiling face.

She turned to me and pulled out her wand, "Just a glimpse into the future, Isabella" she chided and cackled.

I watched her wand closely, subconsciously grasping for mine and thankfully finding it there.

She pulled her sleeve back to above her forearm and her Dark Mark pulsed wildly, the snake wrapping around the skull gruesomely.

I scowled in disgust and turned away, she pricked it, smiling. I didn't know much about Dark Marks but I knew enough to know that she'd only even dare to touch it to call... Voldemort.

I wondered if she were just performing a stunt to attract attention or just trying to scare me. A 'glimpse into the future' she'd said.

I looked up as a prolonged crack of thunder pulsed in the sky, like a siren, on cue it was there. The skull's mouth popping open to let the snake slither through, I shivered and grimaced.

Voldemort's mark.

I gasped as we were suddenly propelled forward in a flourish of black, into the dark sky. I felt my hair lift off my shoulders, blown away from my face as we raced forward with unbelievable speed, turning us into black blurs.

I could feel tears from the wind welling up in my eyes and my stomach flipped, soon we descended into a city.

_The _city I had seen below, before.

We criss-crossed back and forth in front of each other, the muggles below were staring in bewilderment at the mark of Voldemort above.

We zoomed through and I could distinctly here her maniacal laugh from beside me, then front, then back. We just kept crossing paths, back and forth... I hadn't noticed, but we were now coming out of the mouth of the Dark Mark.

I scowled but it was cut short as I sucked in a breath to scream as we fell forward, speeding down at impossible speeds towards the city below; and picking up just before hitting the ground.

The buildings and trolleys, all of the cars, everything around us was slowing from a blur of speed to a stop. We took a turn, and my eyes widened as the Death Eater beside me made a striking gesture with his wand and the brick wall before us exploded into pieces.

We swirled in and out of each other, until we turned and crashed into a glass wall. I gasped and stopped, looking around the wreckage quickly, fire erupted from the window-front and glass fell, popping onto the street. Muggles screamed and fled for help.

Surprisingly unscathed, we stepped out of the store, onto the street. I looked over to my side to see her gripping a now blind-folded man roughly, hustling him through the wreckage. She flashed me a maniactic grin and shoved him to me, I caught the stumbling and screaming man with surprise.

And we were shooting through the city again, leaving the wreckage and destruction far behind us. I could see a river in the distance, a large bridge carrying hundreds of cars, crossing over to and from the city behind us.

Soon enough we were circling around it, my mouth opened in horror as I realized what they intended to do. I reached for my wand and pulled it out, planning to some how get rid of them and save the oblivious muggles below.

She cackled beside me, her wild brown eyes full of mischeif and as if she'd sensed what I was going to do; she zoomed up beside me in a flourish of black smoke and grabbed my hand.

Before I could react, she tipped my wand wildly and ran out of my reach while laughing, "Oh, Isabella of course you may do the honors!"

I heard her wild cackle pounding in my ears as I realized with horror what she'd made me do.

The bridge's sides began to twist unnaturally and begin to topple over each other. The cars wildly slid back and forth across the bridge, horns blasted and the entire bridge abruptly collapsed in two. We continued to twist around it as it fell into the river in pieces. The screaming muggles rushing out of their cars and fleeing for exits.

I reached out to them as if I could help and then remembered the man I held in my other arm, I labored with his weight, struggling not to drop him. A Death Eater, I didn't know flew to my side, and the man wasn't in my hands anymore.

My eyes wide with sheer horror, I looked over to her, she flew next to me, her brown Medusa curls twisting into a hurricane around her face.

She grinned, "You can't deny it. You _love_ this" she teased me.

I glared coldly at her and looked back, at the falling city behind me and closed my eyes in denial.

This is not the future, I won't do this.

I opened my eyes to find we'd stopped, in a forest. Oddly familiar too. I glowered at her and she pulled out her wand, slowly backing away, I stiffened and scowled.

She shook her head, still smiling, like she'd won the lottery. "No, Isabella. I'm helping you, trust me. You need these reminders, you do" she nodded, confirming herself.

I locked my jaw and through gritted teeth, growled out, _"I don't want them."_

Wrong choice of words on my part. She grinned wider, her eyes glowing with satisfaction, "_Exactly,_ that's why I'm here to give you what you _need_."

And suddenly I couldn't move, like the last time we'd met, locked into place.

She stepped forward and raised her hands, fluttering her filthy fingers, sticking out her wand she brought it to my face.

I shuddered in disgust as it came closer to me, she smiled wider if possible and laughed. "No, no Isabella. No need to be afraid, it's only a reminder" she chided me.

I remembered her words from last time, 'I'll see you soon and the regeneration will begin.' She suddenly froze, her eyes widening fearfully and her wand an inch from my forehead.

I could read it clear as day on her face, terrible regret.

Seeing a win, I smiled darkly, teasing her.

With a flash of hate in her eyes, she scowled, glowing with something I didn't want to know about. She smiled bitterly as my smile faltered, and with a icy prick of her wand:

I was brought back to the worst and most binding mistake of my life.

My Unbreakable Vow.

* * *

AN: I know you had fun reading that, I had fun writing it. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written... The next chapter will be up soon. It will only have the Vow in it though, but it should still be long. The wait won't be long, most of the next chapter is already pre-written. If you want the answers to all the "mysteries" in this little fan fiction, review!

Made it to 300 and I'm very happy :) My 300th reviewer I believe is PsychoMonkeyWithAChainsaw, nice penname I might add. I'm jealous. ;)

Review for more, and thank you for reading! There's also a poll on my profile which will be closed soon, 'Who do you think '_her' _is?' Yeah, you'll know soon. But choices to see if your right, I also added a Dark Magic Banner on my profile. So check that out and review, thank you!


	23. False Pretense

Part II: Watch This

* * *

_If you don't like something change it; if you can't change it, change the way you think about it. ~Mary Engelbreit_

* * *

~Prologue~

THE BEST WAY TO FORGET something is to occupy yourself with distractions.

I learned this a long while ago, for a specific and complicated reason. Distractions from my fears had been luckily easy to find, but slowly, those distractions mixed with the fears too.

That was when life as I knew it, lost sense and stability. That didn't happen too long from now.

Voldemort, he isn't someone I'm very familiar with - in a present state. Not too often anyway. How distractions and fears began to destroy me goes a while back, places I've been careful not to go back to.

It's unstoppable, I guess.

Parseltongue, the tongue, language of the snake. I have it, and why? I ask myself too. The brief flashes of dark need, thus my shorted temper. I concentrate on avoiding those too.

I find myself at a loss of words for the answers so many people ask for and I stopped trying to answer them a long time ago.

All of this is coming on too quickly. But when I was busying myself with distractions maybe I should have been... Preparing myself? Trying to find solutions, maybe?

I don't know, because I didn't try.

How I'm tied to a terrible consequence, of simply putting others before me. I have to tie the knot to destroy what I always thought would pull me through.

I know now that the "greater good" is not so great.

* * *

THE PRIORITY of death fell around me and the instinct to fight it impossible to ignore.

Steam fumed out of my nose and mouth as I panted wisps of white fog. With each stroke I grunted in effort and concentration, I waved my wand with precision, slicing through the air.

I made a sharp turn at nothing, making a striking gesture at it.

_Sectumsemptra_, I silently commanded.

The aged tree, bent over in exhaustion and covered in green sheen's of moss exploded outward from the trunk. Like a pinata bursting wooden splinters instead of candy.

I grunted with the effort I put forth into concentration, the clearing around me seemed as if it would eventually become a sanctuary to me.

A sanctuary of destruction and lonely feelings with fierce wrath, intent on torturing on me. Alone I will always be.

_Agentium!_

My sadness twists into the spell and it deflects on itself, disappearing in a shroud of translucent smoke. I grunted and glared at the forest without seeing anything, my lips twisted into a rueful snarl.

Focus. No distractions. Focus. I steadied my mind and felt determination flow through me.

_Agentium._

A surge of water with the force of an avalanche wrenched itself from my wand, I struggled to hold on to it. My first attempt at this spell had left a complete field of tall pines drenched, their needles weighing down and dipping from their collapsing weight. Just like dominoes.

I screeched in frustration, tugging at my hair as the wreck of water flooded the ground.

_Concentrate, Bella. Concentrate._ I attempted to keep my focus and succeed the spell this time. _Just focus_, I told myself.

_Agentium._

The tree-size flow of water came pouring out of my wand fast, I struggled to somehow grab hold of it, shape myself to it. Or it to me. I angled my wand slowly and tried to mold the giant wave of water, hundreds of times my size and make it into a large sphere. It slowly started to shape and my hopes sparked. It slowly sculptured into a large ball and I sported a smile of triumph.

Whoosh.

It fell to the ground, keeping its shape but destroying itself in the end none the less. Flooding the grass miles around and soaking the flats of my shoes. I considered it a small accomplishment, I kept the ball at bay.

I rushed over to my book, "Acerbus Magia," the sharp black leather glistened from the water fall, but the inside was dry and in perfect shape. Lying open to a page near the middle.

I leaned down and looked for the spell Agentium, spotting it, I passed on to the next spell. Ultima.

What could the spell do? I wondered. Was it even more powerful than the last? Could I even understand it? I sighed, deciding I would have to find out myself in the end either way.

I made a quick turn around as if someone had snuck up on me from the back, slashing my wand down like a sword.

"Ultima" I say firmly, sure of myself.

A deep tremor corrupts the large, looming forest and I grunt as I feel a harsh tug from my stomach. An abrupt wind erupts from my wand, prepared, I surge my wand forward in a blow of a strike with my arms.

I gasp a little at the feel of it, it doesn't feel like the magic I usually use. A different kind of magic almost, but I didn't feel a need to know what kind. Almost afraid of what I'd find.

_I trust the book, its brought me all this way so far, only protecting me._

_So there is no need to worry._ Is there?

Strange onyx shards seemed to be flying out from an invisible blanket cocooned by my wand, shooting them forward and turning them into blurs of black. They all surged forward, as dark, scary things.

What will they do? I wondered curiously.

I hoped high for something powerful, another blow to the opposing side. Who ever that may be, I faltered and lost focus. Familiar and friendly face coming into view, an illusion of hope that no longer exists for me. Guilt reins in like a storm.

The dark swarms falter, the magic unsure and I make a fierce striking gesture with my wand, screaming bloody murder.

It was this that drove me nuts, insane with twitchy sub-conscious thoughts between right and wrong.

_I don't have a choice,_ I remind myself. What else am I supposed to do. It's not a question, because there are no other choices.

The black shards change into wind again and my eyebrows draw into a line. Did I lose too much focus? Assured. They do something truly remarkably powerful, blasting every pine needle within a mile of their reach off their branches and sweeping the forest floor in torrents of sharp green.

I breath out a white, foggy cloud and nod to myself. Powerful. Another added to the suddenly long, clogged list. I check my watch, seven forty-two.

I'm lost to a tight force of squeezing as I pull through to the house. S_chool sounds so much better than the eventual sleep tonight, _I internally sigh.

I know what will come, there are no surprises.

*** *******

The Cullen's. Their name, even thought, pulled me through on full alert.

Protecting the secret of wizards and witches existence was so much more important than myself. I needed to work out a plan.

Plans never come easy, as they say, they take - well, planning. So many questions were crowding my head, in a swarming frenzy.

What would the Cullen's do? How much had they seen? I remembered back to yesterday, Edward, Rosalie, and Carlisle. They'd been in an argument... Edward hadn't mentioned my wand, but they heard the spell, not that they knew what it could possibly mean. Still, they heard it. Did they know I was something more than the shy Bella Swan fatigue at school?  
I frowned and sighed, exasperated, becoming overwhelmed.

Besides the Cullen's I had other worries on my hands. Death Eaters. A small part of what ever was happening outside of Forks, in the Wizarding World. Just one big question:

What do they really want with - or _from_ me?

I pulled on the handle of the back door and it slid open. Walking in, the warm heat of the house enveloped me. Usually this would be comforting, to be out of the cold. But I'd been out there so long the heat was blistering and just hurt.

I passed the living room to the front hall and took my bag from the coat rack on the back of the door. Pre-packed, I pulled it on to my shoulder, I glanced at the gold-trimmed mirror hanging lop-sided on the wall.

Rosy cheeks blooming furious red and a matt of untamed brown hair tumbling over my green long-sleeve looked back at me. I looked a little exotic - or mad.

I tried to comb my hair a little with my fingers, raking them through the tangles. Stepping out in to Forks cold and harsh winds again, I braced myself against the porch railing as I shut the door, locking it for once.

I trailed down the steps and across the frost-slick driveway without any clumsy incidents to slow me down. My chipped red truck glistened with recent rain fall, I climbed into the leather-worn seat and gunned the engine.

It sounded with an ear-splitting grumble, roaring over all other noise and reminding me of my friend. Jacob.

I pushed the thought away, La Push is out of question. Boundaries are set there that I can not pass - trespass. I am a danger to their territory, but the Wolves prove more dangerous than I in my opinion. But I'd try to keep Jacob from there.

With me, safe from the Wolves.

I tumbled down the shining roads and past the damp greenery, the thick white clouds hanging on to the sky looked miles thick and like the billowed sheets of a canopy folding over the town.

A small speck slowly became the sign of welcome to our small school of clustered houses. I turned into the mostly filled parking lot, buzzing with teens and out-dated cars like mine.

I looked around the lot and saw my friends, all together like a clique. I surveyed them as I parked near the front, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Angela, Ben, Conner and Lauren. No Tyler.

Some accident.

I wanted to stay from any interrogating this morning so I carefully avoided them. I pushed the door open, croaking like a toad as I slammed it shut behind me.

The bell would ring in a few minutes and I wanted to get in the building inconspicuously for once. I kept my head down, hiding my face under a curtain of my thick hair.

I surveyed the parking lot warily as I headed towards the school, half-expecting a Death Eater to come out and steal me away. I stumbled and fell, blushing a light pink, I stood up and a glimmer of silver caught my eye.

I turned around to see a familiar silver Volvo parking at a dangerously close angle a few feet away from me. Panic spread through me and I was suddenly itching to sprint back to my truck and get out of here.

The couples came out first, their graceful cat walk mesmerizing, they were either hand in hand or had an arm around the waist. Their usual penetrating golden eyes were dark now, leaning towards a metallic version of their former butterscotch.

The sharp planes of their face were pale as ever and under the dark eyes deep bruises sat in the hollows as if they were cushions. The honey blond boy seemed even more uncomfortable than usual, the petite girl by his side laid her head against his arm in comfort.

The dis-array of black feathery spikes on her head gleamed, everything about them was beautiful. Flawless. I sighed reculantly, suddenly remembering that these were the worst possible people to hang around, especially now, I caught myself and turned away.

The last Cullen to come out of the car was Edward I assume, but I didn't bother to turn around to really see.

**** ****

I spent my morning being interviewed by Jessica about "the accident."

Or anyone who had the chance. Was I alright? The answer was obvious, I'm here, aren't I? There were also ridiculous ones, like one girl who asked me if I died.

But besides the constant questions and gossip from Jessica I carefully avoided the Cullen's.

Constantly looking around as I walked down the halls and sticking close to Jessica's side or anyone who would walk with me. I couldn't allow a second to be alone.

Because if they suspected something I was doomed and the Ministry would most likely come in.

And if vampires are resistant to Obliviating who knows where that would take me. I didn't see much of them thankfully, but I shouldn't be surprised. It had always been like this.

In Gov. I copied notes obediently from the Power Point Mr. Jefferson played, his bland voice listed event after event. I sighed and just thought, if I were back at Hogwarts...

The bell interrupted my musings and everyone bounded for the door, I gathered my work and tucked the binders under my arm. Stepping into the hall I cast a wary glance around, looking for any inhumanly beautiful people.

I spotted Jessica and all but ran to her, I saw a shimmer of black hair and my eyes slid over the crowd. Unfortunately, I'm not seeing things.

The pixie-like girl - Alice - looked at me curiously and tugged on an arm, I then noticed the copper-haired Adonis next to her. My eyes widened in panic and I wheeled around, determined not to be cornered. I went right past Jessica even as she called my name a few times.

Tossing myself around like a pin ball in the crowd to get to the lunch room faster I told myself not to look back no matter what.

_Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back._

I looked behind me to see if they were far away. One glance and sure enough they were there, keeping a safe distance but watching me and Edward had an all to knowing look to his eyes.

I'll do everything to stay away from them.

**** *****

The bleached walls of the cafeteria were decorated with foreign flags that didn't match or make the room any brighter.

Mike was telling us some amazing story apparently, I made an effort to listen. Anything to keep me from looking at the Cullen's.

"...then this huge wave came! Big as a building! Then, it came like, crashing down! And..."

I sighed and turned away, somehow everyone was absorbed in the story as if he were first telling them Big Foot existed. I played with my bottle cap, twirling it around between my fingers.

I had to fight to not sneak a peek at the Cullen's a couple of tables down, I focused on the bottle cap, reading it. There wasn't much to read, only 'Orange soda, Sunkist' on the rigged cap, it couldn't keep me busy long enough.

I sighed, Mike's stories wouldn't be enough either, maybe just one look... I hid behind a curtain of my hair and peeked through, trying to be inconspicuous. They all sat looking in different directions at nothing, not even the walls, their trays in front of them mildly filled with forever untouched food.

I watched them shyly, hoping they wouldn't notice me. Maybe, a part of me hoped, they completley forgot about it and just consider themselves barking.

If only.

I held back a sigh and rested my chin on my hand, staring at them like they would suddenly combust. Just about to turn around the dainty gir - Alice I mean, looked at me with those dark champagne eyes. She turned her head to the side a little and her lips moved rapidly as if she were talking.

I blanched, I'm caught.

Jasper, sitting next to her locked eyes with me before looking back at her. Their lips barely moved but I knew they were talking, the other Cullen's attention sparked and soon they were all in deep conversation.

This went by unnoticed by everybody else.

I stood up to throw out my lunch, needing something to occupy my trembling hands. I walked up to the black trash can in the middle of the cafeteria and looked up to see Alice Cullen approaching me, tray in hand.

I froze, finally realizing I needed to act I began to turn around but it was too late. Alice was already here, she closed the small distance with a lithe dancer's step and emptied her tray's contents into the trash.

I slowly started to back away, my front facing her so I could watch her carefully as I walked away. It's not too far away if I could just...

She suddenly looked at me, her beautiful face smooth. "Wait" her bell voice rang and I froze.

Cautious, I watched her with scrutinizing eyes as she strides over to me. She flashes me a brilliant smile, uncertain, I don't smile back. I was aware of a few students in the cafetaria catching on, whispers were exchanged and no doubt gossip would spread.

"Bella" she starts warmly.

I nod slowly, "Alice."

"Would you like to sit with us?" she asks invitingly, and to the point.

My gaze wavers to the table she refers to. All of the Cullen's eyes are on me, including Edward I realize with a strange flutter.

I look back to her with narrowed eyes, "Why?" I ask cautiously.

I know why. They probably want to know how a weak human could flip a van ten times their size across a parking lot without even touching it. Hence the suspicion.

She gives me an innocent smile, "We want to talk... Be friends" she says slowly, measuring my reaction.

I was now all too aware of all the eyes in the cafeteria on us, I purse my lips. "Hm."

She leans a little closer, "Is that a yes?" she asks a little giddily. Her sparkling eyes hopeful.

I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I bit my bottom lip for a short moment, "Do you really want to be my friend?" I ask her carefully.

She smiles warmly and nods, reaching for my hand, I watch it warily as it creeps towards mine. She notices and drops it but keeps her winning smile.

I look again at the table she refers to and spot Edward, he glared with warning at Alice and I blush for a reason I don't even know. He suddenly looks at me intensely and my blush fades but still creeps on my neck, I lock eyes with Alice again.

I sighed, "You'll have to do a little better than that" I chide tauntingly and turn around, back to Jessica and the others. Leaving the Cullen's behind, where they belong in my life.

**** *****

I drummed my fingers anxiously on the black marble table, there isn't any equipment out so it will probably be an easy class. Open for talking, unfortunately.

Jessica promised me like the kind girl she is that I was to give her a completley detailed description of what happened in the cafetaria. She said she would chain me down if she had too.

I'm extremely comforted.

And Edward. My lab partner and also the Cullen who got everyone on board with the entire "prying Bella plan" I recall.

I'd do all I could to avoid him, the only acceptations being Biology. I braced myself for what might come when he arrives: endless questions. And I wouldn't be swayed by his demonic beauty.

A moment later a chair scraped the floor clearly next to me. I stiffened and looked straight at the dull green board, struggling not to look at the glorious, bronze-haloed boy next to me.

Mr. Banner intoned the "wonders of germs under a microscope" with enthusiasm through out the entire period. I was incredibly surprised that Edward didn't utter a word the whole way through. It made the time go by even slower somehow, and more painfully. I was on my toes, back stiff and completely tense. I took notes carefully, like I was supposed to, and Edward did the same.

The students around us all chatted quietly, under the oblivious eye of Banner. Edward resumed his position as far away from me as the lab table allowed and I was okay with that.

But surprising myself I felt a little stung but I ignored. Because ignoring whatever was stinging, whatever I was feeling - I looked at Edward and quickly averted my eyes back to my notes:

Would be best left alone.

* * *

"See you" I waved to Jessica and Angela as I started towards my truck. Jessica turned and smiled happily at me.

"Oh! And tomorrow you _have _to tell me about that thing with Alice! 'Kay?" she called brightly.

I bit my lip and stopped walking, I rolled on to the balls of my feet for a moment. I flashed her a smile, "All about it" I assured her.

She smiled wider and her eyes sparkled with anticipation, she turned to Lauren like a whip and whispered things to her. They giggled happily.

I rocked in the truck unevenly as I drove on the bumpy, dirt road towards home.

The road of cobble stone abruptly ended and finished into wet black pavement, the ride smoothing. My bad radio played fuzzy music through the cab, barely coherent through the fading speakers.

I struggled to hear the uncomprehendable words that faded in and out through the poor reception.

"I need... sleep  
It can't... on like this  
I tried counting shee...  
But there's one I alwa- miss  
Everyone says... getting do... low  
Everyone... you... let it go  
You... gotta let it go  
...just gotta let it go

I need... sleep  
Time... put the old horse down  
I'm in... deep  
And the... keep spinning 'round  
Everyo- I'm getting' down too low  
Everyon... says you ju- gotta let it go  
...gotta let it go  
... gotta let it go

You just gotta let it go."

The last verse rang clear unlike any other. I denied the scarce connection this song had to me and pulled up the driveway, parking the truck. Climbing out of the cab, I dragged my bag behind me as I walked up the steps.

I took out my wand and stopped with a new panic, a new suspicion.

What if they were watching me? To see if I'd mess up? Slip?

They were vampires, they could do all they want. I muttered gibberish in annoyance, looking around as if that would reveal the vampires hiding in the shadows. I sighed and digged around in my bag for keys instead, finding them I slid them into the lock. The bolts shifted, I pushed the door open and walked in.

The house was empty and alone as always, a suddenly good thing.

Forks High didn't give homework often so I could relax, as much as_ I_, Bella Swan could relax. I wondered where Luna was. She's been gone... almost a month. A shiver passes through me as I think of things that could of happened to her.

Don't let her be dead, I pleaded - and to what, I don't even know.

**** ****

Charlie's note was obviously rushed, his chicken scrawl hand writing even sloppier than usual.

_Bells, I'll be fishing with Billy and Harry 'til late. We're watchin' the game after at Billy's place too, if you need me call their phone.  
Won't be back 'til real late and go to bed before eleven._

_- Dad_

I sighed warily and sat down at our little dining table, stressed. Just when I'd love Charlie's easy company, he's not here.

So much for that. I ate some left overs from last night and settled down on the couch with the TV on for the night. Reading Jane Austine's pride and joy, Pride & Prejudice.

_"...Not yet, however, in spite of her disappointment in her husband, did Mrs. Bennet give up the point. She talked to Elizabeth again and again; coaxed and threatened her by turns. She endeavoured to secure Jane in her interest but Jane with all possible mildness declined interfering;—and Elizabeth, sometimes with real earnestness and sometimes with playful gaiety, replied to her attacks. Though her manner varied, however, her determination never did."_

I checked the time reculantly after reading for some time, ten-thirty. I sighed and got up, unfurling myself from the tangle of blanket made around my legs. Going upstairs, I prepared for bed, or should I say, nightmares.

**** ******

I lay down uneasily in my bed, settling myself in my duvet covers, I looked around my room. Cuddles didn't move, sleeping peacefully, I envied her. I was sure I couldn't possibly go to sleep with the wild anxiety rushing through my veins. But sure enough, I succumbed, falling under the dark crushing weight of dreams.

_She wasn't there to greet me._

I found myself in my own memory, she wasn't allowed here from my view. Only if I allowed her, and I do not.

A strange sense of Deja-Vu stirred in me, I felt uneasy in this place. My past was not something I cared to bring up. Something changed in me and I was suddenly filled with anxiety, fear and fierce panic.

I blinked rapidly against the chill wind, whipping dead, brittle leaves about, swirling in a vortex as if they were performing the ballet of the dead.

Left in the shadows I'd die.

Death - never something I had thought about. Survival was always the strive for me, or to save my friends. But death? It didn't seem part of the equation, just the negative I distanced myself from.

Ran from.

But now "I'm going to die." The only coherent thought I could form besides: I have to save them.

"Get off me!" I bellowed in outrage, struggling to escape Greyback's death grip on my arms.

I squirmed, sobs wracking hard through me as I stared hopelessly at the Gryffindor tower, where my best friends slept peacefully in their dormitories.

I stood on the border of the Forbidden Forest over looking Hogwarts from a distance. Greyback held me severely against his chest, arms pinned behind my back, feet dangling in the air few feet off the ground.

_How did I get myself into this mess?_ I wondered hopelessly.

Hopeless, that's what I felt, what I knew, all I could think. Correction- helpless.

Greyback's claws dug further into my arm and for a blank moment all I could think about was the pain of his filthy, repugnant claws digging into my arms. Each painful rake of his claws paired with each attempted protest I submerged, every one ending in a whimper or groan of pain.

I howled and collapsed against him, momentarily giving up. I needed to think, not scream in terror which obviously had no progress on my part. Think and plan, something I recently did best, besides fall on the ground.

Dozens of Demeantors approached the oblivious castle of Hogwarts. It stood in all of its charming glory and it hurt to think of my home ever losing anything it held. Like my friends.

The dark silhouettes slunk towards the castle in mass waves of despair that almost sank them into the background of the night. The very essence of sadness. And I knew their main target, my best friends.

Harry, Ron, Hermione... And many more I couldn't bare to think as gone, forever.

I shook my head in denial, fiercely fighting off the waves of misery that radiated from the Demeantors.

I refuse to lose this fight.

The cruel woman I didn't have a name to call by stood next to me with a triumphant smile filling her face. A sick glee lighted her eyes as she watched them pry towards their prey resolutley.

A part of me wondered vaguely what they wanted with _me?_ Bella Swan, the girl who never left Harry Potter's, the-Boy-Who-Lived, side. Was I bait? Or... What?

Suddenly mystified by the questions boggling me, confusion was now strong enough to rid me of any despair. I took it gratefully and busied myself with strong questions, anything to keep away the feelings of misery.

Anything to keep me going. To think of a way out.

The lethal, cloaked figures passed the gates of Hogwarts, and the mysterious woman leaned down towards me. Her cold lips moved against my ears, I shivered involuntarily and the grip on my arms tightened.

A soft, rusted voice spoke, "So young. Is this your second year?" the strange woman asked casually.

I felt annoyed. Fourth year, I mentally corrected her. Anger or a temper was never something I possessed though. Never.

She went on just as casually as if we were having lunch, chatting like old friends rather than I held against my will. Trying, unsuccessfully to figure out a way to get the hell out of here.

"Maybe third..." she mused and changed the topic abruptly. "Maybe you'll do, maybe you won't," she sighed, as if the idea itself were exhausting.

She began to mutter bitterly to herself under her breath, "So picky about 'the one,' he could just pick any filth breed off the street if you ask me."

"He's not asking you," Greyback suddenly growled, his crackled voice made me tremble and his grip - thankfully, didn't adjust.

"Shut up" she suddenly snapped, glaring at him a little madly

I was mystified, "the One?" So I wasn't bait - well, maybe I was - but not for Harry or my friends. Than why were they holding me here? Why were they trying to attack Hogwarts? What have we ever done to them?

Them, I still had no idea who my captives were. It was making me edgy even. My attention turned back to the Demeantors worriedly. Did I even have a chance at stopping them? Wasn't there anything I could do?

The woman turned back to me with a suddenly annoyed expression, quietly muttering. "Let's get this over with."

She crouched down to me and smiled, back to her "cheery" self. Ignoring everything around us. She had this mad, sick look in her muddy eyes, it almost made me want to call the authorities. She pursed her lips and looked at me skeptically, she looked around her and took everything in.

The cold night, the Demeantors, even the despair that they radiated. She soaked it in like a thirsty sponge.

"It would be a shame to see all of your friends die" she suddenly said. My eyes, trained on the Demeantors like a magnet snapped to hers, I struggled to not tremble. I was bad at hiding weakness, no self-confidence what so ever. I clenched my teeth and forced tears back.

"Of course I understand you want to help them. Keep them alive. Since they obviously can't fend for themselves," she snorted in disgust and glared at the grand castle.

"Look at them, completely oblivious and defenseless," she spat as if it were a crime for Hogwarts to even be there, barely three miles away.

She smiled mischeivously. "I would be so glad," she paused and gave me a sideways glance, "To see it burn."

The scene around us, the forest, Greyback, Hogwarts - all of it, fade away into clouded smoke.

"Now you understand," the former woman I loathed appeared next to me, and shaken I didn't make any sign of acknowledgement.

"I will not let this and_ especially you_ go. Your stuck and we're together in this, whether you like it or not" she hissed acidly.

I took a deep breath and looked up at her. "I... will," I swallowed, trying to get the words out of my tight throat. "Never. You bi-" I spit angrily, and was cut off with a sharp sting that vibrated through me.

I touched my cheek in shock, the slap stinged, even in sleep.

"Don't lie" she growled. "To me, or yourself" she smirked.

"See you soon Isabella."

The darkness swallowed me whole, taking me under.

**

* * *

**

AN: I haven't updated in such a long time and I'm sorry about that, I'll try to do better.  
I didn't give away the mysterious woman's identity just yet. I thought it over and decided it wouldn't fit so abruptly like that, so I'm going to put it in where it fits:  
Which isn't far away. Thanks to all of you who read this and especially to those who review.  
Please review and be patient. Plus, the Cullens have finally claimed their place in this story as planned. It just took a little while longer than other fan fictions.

****

Disclaimer: The same as always except for the song, "I Need Some Sleep" which belongs to the Eels, and the small part from Jane Austen's book: Pride & Prejudice.

* * *

~ Many thanks.


	24. Secrets

**_See the playlist of Secrets, highly recommendend to you by me lovies: http://www. playlist .com/ playlist/ 19120838411 (Also on my pro.)_**

**Part II: Watch This**

* * *

_  
There are only two people who can tell you the truth about yourself - an enemy who has lost his temper and a friend who loves you dearly. ~ Antisthenes.  
_

* * *

THE SHREIKING WINDS and whipping snow drops struck through the afternoon glow.

Harry peeked down from his hidden crouch behind the rise of the pitched roof. He leaned down carefully for a better look and Hermione's shrill hiss startled him, making him lose his footing for a wild moment.

"What in the world are you doing!?" she demanded angrily, her brown eyes gleaming.

He sighed, "I can't see them" he tried to reason her.

She wasn't having it, she stood up nimbly, holding the rigged tiles of the roof gingerly. Ron groaned and followed, crawling to the left side of Harry.

They were exactly where they were years ago. In their sixth year they had spied on Malfoy as he had gone into Borgin and Burke's, but that wasn't the case this minute. They were in the same place. But without Bella. Doing almost the same thing. But for a very different reason.

Harry leaned down a little more, his hands scrambling for holds in the worn tiles, he waved his hand in the fog his breath casted for uninterrupted sight.

The woman was dressed in a black cloak, a Death Eater cloak, and held her wand threatningly almost. He couldn't make out her hooded face although he squinted hard as he could through his thumb-smeared and fogged glasses.

She stood alone in the vacant, grim alley and seemed cool and unworried. She didn't move from her place in front of the door, as if waiting for someone.

Waiting for Borgin, Harry assumed.

The past month had been slow, they weren't getting many leads, and their hopes were slowly fading. But a little while before just then, they had spotted her: a Death Eater. Their activity had been running low lately, actually not even on the charts, they'd dissapeared completley.

From the public eye.

The door to the shop opened, ringing the bell above the door with a shrill ding, revealing Borgin waiting, serious expressioned and all. His dark eyes slowly slid over the dirty, cobbled alley: looking for others. Satisfied with his assessment he hurriedly ushered the woman inside.

Harry grunted in annoyance and an idea quite suddenly came to him. "We could use the Invisibility Cloak" he suggested anxiously.

Ron grinned, they barely fit under the cloak now but a chance of excitement had been hard to find for a long while and their private search hadn't had many leads so far. This was what they were looking for.

Hermione shook her head, "No, we can't. Borgin was looking to see if anyone was around, right? And if anyone comes - and people don't come down here a lot Harry - he wouldn't let them in."

Harry sighed, it was always helpful when Hermione used logic but logic always ruined what they needed-keeping them from it.

"Besides," Hermione gestured to the door below as a whithered hand flipped it over to 'CLOSED,' "It's closed now. There's no way of getting in there unnoticed."

Ron grumbled incoherently under his breath, a moment later he spoke up. "Well, what now?"

Harry took a deep breath of the cold, pricking air and let out a smoky haze of white fog. "We wait."

* * *

WITH THE WEEK'S END, the school days had slipped by unusually fast, and my tension had grown rapidly, more and more each day.

The Cullen's were distant and mysterious, a silent instinctive warning of reproach to humans around them. The same as always.

I had expected questions at first, accusations, spying, even force. But now I saw, these were "people" who could be old as father time. How was I to know what they could be doing? Planning even? Forced to wait in resolute anxiety I was becoming extremely precautious and paranoid, on _and_ off the school grounds.

But the Cullen's are unusually silent-given the conditions set between them; and Me.

Edward was even more distant than the rest if possible. Retreating into uninterruptable silence. But I wasn't complaining, I went to the same place: silence. Avoiding them would make things all the easier. After all, why would I want them to try?

Exactly.

I didn't dare check on them in their home, it would be too risky-it was nuts. I had gone there once before and I wouldn't go to that place again. Risking my chances of safety isn't worth it.

On the brighter side of things Jacob had called me on positive terms and invited me to his place, unfortunatley I had to decline. I couldn't very well go parade in La Push with the Wolves there, could I?

Exactly.

So I invited him here instead.

In my open garage, a lot bigger in size than Jake's -er-"shack." I had told him that it was just easier and we could "mix it up" I'd said under a moment of pressure and improvisation.  
_Now I know to never improvise again._

"Good news Bella, you didn't burn out any of the fuses," Jacob's cheery voice broke me out of my internal revery.

I stared at him blankly for a moment, my eyes glazed over from the thoughts buzzing in my head. Finally digesting his joke, I laughed. He broke out in a very Jacoby smile, his dimples deepening.

He tapped the old, useless horn experimentally and chucked it out of the truck and into the garage's assortments of metal junk. He leaned down out of the open truck door to rummage through the tool box he'd brought with him. Muttering random names, his dark eyes were trained on the collage of metal in front of him, his tanned fingers pushed things around as he assessed the tools. The black satin ponytail hung low over his shoulder as he bent down and his broad shoulders became more pronounced through the thin grey cotton of his t-shirt.

He stood back up and examined the abused dash board, it now had two wires sticking wildly out of place, the old wheel mount off and the new mount secured.

I scooted closer to him, for a better look. "What can I do?" I asked, feeling absurdly lazy and hopeless in the category of cars.

He pursed his lips and casually reached across me, grabbing the new horn I had bought. He was my handy man, I- at least -had to take care of the expenses.

"Open this" he suggested.

I sighed and tore into the plastic bindings roughly, tearing the seams apart, I tried to be casual. "So what's going on down at La Push?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Sam's taking in more 'recruits' into his little cult" he sighed and with a new bitter edge said, "Now they've got Embry too."

His hands clenched into fists and he looked like he wanted to hit something, I looked up from the torn packaging in my hands and set it down. I softened at his angry but somehow broken expression, I rubbed between his shoulder blades.

"You don't like them" I noted.

He yanked the new wheel out of the package from my lap roughly, and grabbed the two wires sticking out of the mount.

"Does it show?" he muttered snidely, sarcasm strong as ambrosia in his husky voice. I sighed, regretting ever bringing up the subject. I tried to be helpful and held the wheel for him while he connected the horn's button to the wires.

"Just...forget them. You're too cool for them" I joked, trying to lighten the suddenly tense conversation. He snorted and held out his hand, trembling lightly, I sighed and gave him the wheel gently.

I hesitated and added softly, "What's got you so worked about them? Really."

His knuckles whitened under the stretch of copper skin, I stared at them and replaced my hands from my lap and put one on his clenched fist over the wheel. He sighed in a sort of grunt and started to screw the wheel on to the mount, turning it right a few times.

His mouth twisted into a snarl as he randomly picked up a stray wrench, ignoring the half-complete wheel hanging from the mount. His big hand clinged to it like a magnet, trying to smash it.

"It's ridiculous, the worst part is they're not like a gang at all" he spat acidly.

I interrupted him, "Gang?" I asked suspicously.

He shook his head and sighed, leaning back into the worn seat of the truck. I jumped out of the cab and walked around to his side with a sudden idea. Coming to his door, hanging open I tugged Jacob's hand out of a fist and smiled softly. I tried to catch his eyes, their dark orbs glaring right through the cold walls of the garage.

"Let's go for a walk. I want to know" I said seriously.

He sighed and leapt out of the truck, it wobbled and croaked, relieved from his extra weight. He followed me out of the garage and around the house, where we walked into the tangled whitery of the forest, frosted over from recent snow drift.

"So, their not a gang" I started casually, determined on keeping things light in this particularly heavy subject for him.

He nodded and a scowl took over his features, "Their all about 'our land,' and 'tribe pride,'" he started mockingly. "The worst part is the elders actually believe them. They think their actually serious about all of this, the elders _are_ serious about all their crap."

I frowned, I didn't like seeing Jake like this. Especially knowing that someone made him like this, it-well, it pissed me off.

He continued hotly, "I swear, they're like hall monitors gone bad. They don't start fights, they 'keep the peace.' It's getting ridiculous. Leah Clearwater even heard that they call themselves the 'protectors' or something like that." He shook his head, his usually cheerful face contorted with resentment.

We sloshed through the murky forest, our mud-shiny boots tracking through the wet slush.

"Well...It doesn't sound like they're doing anything bad. Just sort of an annoying goody-two-shoes, snitchy, kind of gang" I tried to soothe him. Make him into my happy Jacob again.

He snorted, "Annoying is a good word. They're always showing off-like that cliff thing. They act like...like, I don't know. Tough guys or something. I was hanging out at the store with Embry and Quil once, last semester, and Sam came by with his followers, Jared and Paul. Quil said something, you know he's got a big mouth-" I smirked a little at that, "and it pissed Paul off. His eyes got all dark, and he sort of smiled-no, he showed his teeth but he didn't smile- and it was like he was so mad he was shaking or something.

"But Sam put his hand on Paul's chest and shook his head, it was like he was holding him back. Paul looked at him for a minute and calmed down. Honestly, it was like Paul was gonna tear us up if Sam didn't stop him" he scoffed at the idea of it. Silly.

My eye brows deepened in a frown, I felt like I was missing something. Something big. Obvious.

Jacob groaned, "Like a bad western. You know, Sam's a pretty big guy, he's twenty. But Paul's just sixteen too, shorter than me and not as beefy as Quil. I think anyone of us could take him."

"Tough guys" I agreed. Sam's gang, I mused. Like a cult. What are they doing? What do they get out of this? It didn't fit.

Jake's face was set in unfamiliar lines of outrage-outrage and something else I didn't recognize at first.

"It all sounds real annoying and... strange. But why are you taking it so personally?" I asked and carefully studied his face, checking that I hadn't offended him.

It was quiet for a breif minute, nothing but the dripping of slushy snow sliding down pine branches. I spotted a collapsed tree, pulling him towards it, I tucked my coat under me and took a seat to avoid my sweats from the damp wood.

He sat down next to me lightly, it cracked slightly under his burden of weight. He sat close enough that I could feel the warmth radiating from him. I scooted closer, shivering from the damp cold hanging in the air. His face was impassive, unrelatively calm, I took courage in that.

"Jake..." I hesitated and pulled in a breath, meeting his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"What's really bothering you? About the Sam thing, I mean? Is there something else?" I watched his face carefully. He grimaced but didn't show many tell-tale signs of anger, he just kicked a stray chunk of driftwood a small distance.

He sighed. "It's just...the way they treat me. It creeps me out." His words began to rush now, into a wave of hysteria. "You know, the council is supposed to be made up of equals, but if there was a leader, it would be my dad. So I've never been able to figure out why people treat Sam the way they do. Why his opinion counts the most. It's got something to do with his father and his father's father. My great-grandpa, Ephraim Black, was sort of the last chief we had, and they still listen to Billy, maybe because of that.

"But I'm just like everyone else. Nobody treats me special...until now." _Until now?_ I wondered incredulously, that caught me off guard.

"Sam... treats you special?" I asked cautiously. I wasn't liking this guy anymore as Jacob described him, my patience waning.

"Yeah," he verified, looking up at me with troubled brown eyes. "He looks at me like he's waiting for something... like I'm going to join his stupid gang someday. He pays more attention to me than any of the other guys. I hate it."

Anger welled up in me irretably. "You don't have to join anything Jake" my voice surprised me, low and seething, creeping towards menace.

But this was upsetting Jacob, a best friend, I didn't like people messing with him. Seeing him like this... It wasn't right. I felt the hysteria in a cloud of angry haze, fogging my sense of right and wrong, soothing and seductive. Jake should be happy, care-free, to see him like this... It infuriated me. Who did these "protectors" think they were? I twitched anxiously for a short second and realizing where I was-that this wasn't the time, I forced myself to calm. The red haze of anger dissipating.

"Yeah." Jacob, obvlious to my internal rage, tapped his foot rhythmically against the soiled dirt, bubbling under his boots.

"What?" I could tell there was more.

He frowned, his eyebrows pulling up in a way that looked more sad and worried rather than angry. "It's Embry," he recalled the short notice he'd given me of his prior friend. "He's been avoiding me lately" his voice lowered to just above a whisper as he stared unseeingly into the forest.

I pursed my lips and turned, looking into an aimless direction as he. At times, like this, I want desperatley to spill my secrets about... everything. I frowned, my thoughts leading back to Jacob. I knew where this was going, he believed Embry had banded together with Sam's "cult."

Unsurely, I placed my hand on his muscled arm, wrapping my arm around it. I leaned my head against it, relishing in the warmth that coursed through me as I did so. He was so warm, perhaps warmer than he should be, but I selfishly ignored that fact. Batheing in the heat his body flowed with.

I closed my eyes and felt him shift under my head, relaxing a little bit-but still tense.

He hesitated before he began again. "It's not just me-it's Quil, too, and everyone. Embry missed a week of school, but he was never home when we tried to see him. And when he came back, he looked... he looked freaked out. Terrified. Quil and I both tried to get him to tell us what was wrong, but he wouldn't talk to either one of us."

I stared up at Jacob's stricken face, biting my lip anxiously-he was really frightened. But he didn't look at me. He watched his own foot kicking the plank of driftwood as if it belonged to someone else. The tempo increased.

"Then this week, out of no where, Embry's hanging out with Sam and the rest of them. He was out on the cliffs today." His voice was low and tense, shifting heavily from scared and troubled to... intimidating almost. Dangerous.

He finally looked at me. "Bella they bugged him even more than they bother me. He didn't want anything to do with them. And now Embry's following Sam around like he's joined a cult. And that's the way it was with Paul. Just exactly the same. He wasn't friends with Sam at all. Then he stopped coming to school for a few weeks, and, when he came back, suddenly Sam owned him. I don't know what it means. I can't figure it out, and I feel like I have to, because Embry's my friend and...Sam's looking at me funny...and..." he trailed off, his eyes wild.

I sat up and grabbed his hand firmly, gently pulling the strong fingers out of his clenched fist as I stared at him. "Have you talked to Billy about this?" I asked.

His horror was catching on to me like the plague, but I felt strangely protective of him. I _do_ stand a chance against these guys, I reminded myself grudgingly. I could take them down in a split-second, all I needed was my own A-okay. I directed myself away from those thoughts-those _temptations_.

Anger flashed on his face, his nostrils flaring. "Yes," he snorted. "That was helpful."

"What did he say?" I asked, winding my fingers absently through his. It was a thoughtless gesture, friendly.

Jacob's expression morphed into one of sarcasm, and when he spoke, his voice marred the deep tones of his father's. "'It's nothing you need to worry about now, Jacob. In a few years, if you don't... well, I'll explain later." His voice switched back to his own, "What am I supposed to get from that? Is he trying to say it's some stupid puberty, coming-of-age thing? This is something else. Something wrong."

He was biting his lower lip and clenching his hands, I swiftly pulled my hand from his copper fist-jaws. He looked like he was about to cry. My heart seemed to weigh a thousand pounds in my chest, I instinctively threw my arms out, wrapping them around his shoulders-his height keeping me from his neck.

I clutched him to me, emotion flooding through me and my grip tightening like a vise. I pressed my face against his chest. He was so big, I felt like a child hugging a grown-up.

"Jake, it'll be okay!" I promised. Who I was promising to, him or me, I wasn't sure. "If it gets worse you can come live with me and Charlie. Don't be scared, we'll think of something!"

He froze for a startled moment, and then his long arms wrapped hesitantly around me, encasing me in like a teddy bear. His heat was strong and his scent heady and woodsy. I buried my face in his chest, it was almost like hugging a plush radiater.

"Thanks, Bella." His voice was huskier than usual.

We sat like that for a moment and I felt comforted by the embrace too. This was friendship. And Jacob was very warm.

"If this is how you're going to react, I'll freak out more often." Jacob's voice was light, normal again, and laughter rumbled in my ear. I smiled softly, slowly pulling away, his fingers touched my hair, soft and tentative.

And suddenly friendship felt a little doubted on both sides-something solid and sure on one, and something more than it should be on the other.

He pursed his lips and ran a hand through his sleek, black pony tail. "Bella," he hesitated uncertainly.

I looked at him curiously, "Yeah?"

A far away look swept over his face and he stared unseeingly into the forest. "Promise me something, 'kay?"

My throat tightened a little and I swallowed down the small lump in my throat, taking a breath. "Okay."

He wringed his hands bashfully a little, but his expression was serious, determined. "We always trust each other," he suddenly looked into my eyes. "Promise?"

A cold sweat started on the back of my neck and the tempeture of the forest seemed to drop lower, along with my stomach. I frowned a little, could I keep that promise?

I imagined a different me: where I could tell Jacob everything, my secret of being a witch, finally confiding my dirty secret of Lies.

_Maybe I could keep this promise_, I thought naively.

Maybe.

But I didn't want to make anymore promises I couldn't keep, it was heavy on me. It made me feel...deranged almost, delirious with guilt. But Jacob was waiting for an answer.

"As long as you do" I sighed, uneasy.

"I will" he vowed, grinning.

I couldn't help but smile back, his face seemed to light the forest with beams of impossible light. I took a step closer to him and his grin widened, I rolled my eyes and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Then I guess we don't have a problem...," I hesitated and added what he seemed to be waiting for. "I promise."

We were set, and the denial would begin for me. I just kept digging myself deeper, didn't I?

I shivered as the cold ran through my thin rain coat and made a motion with my head towards the house, a small speck in the deep woods. He smiled and nodded, leading the way through the frosted vegetation. My breath came out in wisps of white, I looked around me anxiously, cautious about my safety-of _presences. _I stumbled forward to catch up with Jacob and stayed closer to him than neccesary; today had brought us closer.

Unfortunatley, closer through different eyes-different feelings.

I was only sure of mine. All I can ever be.

**** ****

"No. Not a chance," I shook my head stubbornly and stood from the couch, heading for the front door. A hefty sigh came from him and he hopped up, the coffee table wobbling uneasily, and followed me.

"Really, Bells you're so..." he exaggerated and pretended to look for the right word.

I grabbed my keys from the peg in the wall and whipped around with a smirk like lightning on my face. "Stubborn?" I asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

He grinned, "How'd ya know?"

I smiled, "Gee, I wonder... I've only been told a hundred times!" I laughed and threw him his coat, slipping into my own boots.

I shivered as the boot's dampness seeped through my socks and to my feet, padding to the door I fingered the keys happily. I looked at Jacob curiously as we stepped out of the house, he caught me staring and grinned cheekily, mocking me.

I ignored the cheek and let my curiosity show through. "No coat?"

"Nope" he replied, popping the 'p.' "All warm here."

I stared at him uncertainly for a second and shrugged, letting it go. We trudged down the steps, creaking under Jacob's heavy foot falls. He jogged to the passenger seat as I walked around the hood to my side.

I gunned the engine and we rolled down the driveway, starting towards La Push, I'd insisted on dropping him off at his house. It was no trouble. He rolled the window down and cold air rushed through the car, I shivered convulsively and he grinned, turning to me.

"Still cold?"

"You're not?" I asked incredulously. He had to be, it was freezing!

He shook his head, loose strands of hair fleeting on his face. "You must have a fever or something," I grumbled.

I leaned across the seat, switching to one hand on the wheel and touched his forehead tentively, jumping a little I snapped my hand back. His head was hot.

"Jeez, Jake-you're burning up!" I exclaimed.

"I feel fine." He shrugged. "Fit as a fiddle."

I frowned and touched his head again. His skin blazed like an iron set on high under my fingers.

"Your hands are like ice," he complained.

"Maybe it's me" I allowed reculantly.

The mixed white and green streaked by us slowly, the ride just as slow. Damp green vegetation blotched the white forest where rain fall had hit home. I stared out the windshield, consumed with guilt.

How could I make a promise like that? It was... nuts. Stupid. Impulsive. But I felt like I owed it to him, plus the idea of letting someone on the outside know was tempting. It felt too good to be true.

_Probably because it is_, I thought bitterly.

It was so wrong to promise such a thing to Jacob. Pure selfishness. It didn't matter that I tried, because it wasn't good enough. In the end I just always have to give in to_ myself_. Maybe I'm just better off isolated from the world. I imagined telling him. How could I explain so he would understand? Hypothetically of course. It was like taking a fantastic gift from someone; and then dumping dollar store trash on them as a thank you.

Things don't work that way.

But I promised. Maybe I could work a way around it. It wasn't like he suspected, like he knew. But it felt so wrong-dirty. I had bad karma with promises, I was corrupted-cursed with them. So I had to make at least one right.

This could be a start.

Jacob was quiet and thoughtful the entire drive so far, I wondered what he could be thinking. The same things I was? But the... other way around?

"I would invite you in, since we're early," he said as we pulled up on the curb aside the bright green lawn framing the small red barn-like home. "But I think you might be right about the fever. I'm starting to feel a little... strange."

I frowned, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of brought you outside, this is probably my fault" I sighed.

_La Push_.

A warning bell rang through my head as I remembered what I'd just done with a jolt.

I stiffened, my muscles tensing. How could I be so stupid!? So forgetful? I groaned and smacked my forehead with my hand, swiftly changing the gears of the truck to 'D.' Driving to the end of the street, opposite Jacob's house.

I parked as close as I could to the cover of the trees without looking totally ridiculous and confusing Jacob too much. I sat tense and cautious, I felt like I was in a cage, one that happened to be tagged La Push. Foolish and full of regret, I realised I completley walked right into my own trap.

Jeez, I even made it myself. I shook my head and focused on Jacob, he had to be safe. Plus he was already damn sick. Jacob was far away, so absorbed in his thoughts not even having noticed my internal little tirade and new parking spot.

"No" he shook his head, his eyebrows pulling together and bringing me back to our conversation. "I don't feel sick yet. Just...wrong."

Crap.

"Will you call as soon as you get in?" I asked anxiously, my panic clear as day in my eyes.

I had to take him to his house, he needed to be safe. I would do everything to keep him safe. I had to.

"Sure, sure." He frowned, staring ahead into the darkness and biting his lip.

I opened my door to get out, but he grabbed my wrist lightly and held me there. I noticed again how hot his skin was compared to mine.

"What is it, Jake?" I asked, unfortunatley I couldn't keep my voice from its agitated pitch.

"There's something I want to tell you, Bella...but I think it's going to sound kind of corny." I glanced around me quickly, looking for any humongous figures lurking in the forests' edge.

"Go ahead."

"It's just that, I know you're unhappy a lot," my eyes met his immiediatley. He knew that? I frowned, this wasn't what I'd been hoping to hear. "And maybe it doesn't help anything, but I want you to know that I'm always here. I won't ever let you down-I promise that you can always count on me. We can always trust each other, no matter what. Wow, that does sound corny. But you know that, right? That I would never, ever hurt you?"

I swallowed uneasily. "Yeah, Jake. I know that. And I already do count on you, probably more than you know." _More than I should._

The smile broke across his face in a way the sunrise set clouds on fire. But I was worried and guilty, incredibly so. The thing is, I was afraid_ I_ would be the one who let _him_ down.

A strange look crossed his face. "I really think I should get home now," he said, an edge leering on his voice.

I looked at him curiously and scrambled out of the truck akwardly, coming to his side. I cast glances around me constantly, looking for any "over-grown Wolves." As I ran to Jacob's side, I saw them: the punks messing with Jacob's head.

Then I really got pissed off.

My mouth twisted ruefully as I yanked Jacob's door open just before he grabbed the handle, I stepped to the side as he hopped out. That strange look still on his face, he caught sight of what I was looking at and paled. I glared at the boys as they spotted us, more than twenty feet away. Their eyes slid across me slowly, almost recognizably, but from the distance I couldn't really tell. I recognized Sam and a few others from the bonfire I'd gone to earlier in the fall.

Some sort of recognition flicked through Sam's eyes as he stared at Jacob, and then me.

One of them started shaking, until it became compulsive and Sam-the "leader"- put a hand on him. As Jacob had described, the shaking slowed and he seemed to be taking deep breaths.

This must be Paul.

They began to approach us and I tensed, anger pumping through me, high on adrenaline already. Spiked and full of rough rage, I stiffened and slowly reached for my wand. Acting instead of thinking. I patted the stick-shape, checking it was there and glanced at Jacob. He looked terrible and anger was creeping on his face like shadows clung to a figure. I grabbed his hand and started backing towards his house, fighting my anger-for Jacob.

_Just take him home and avoid this_, I tried to reason myself.

I took a ragged breath and my anger, coarse and labored seemed to pulse in my ears. I hated these guys, and to make Jacob look like this? Feel how he was feeling? I wanted to rip them limb from limb.

Jacob. Jacob. Jacob.

_Focus, get Jacob out of here_. Their eyes slid over our my hand gripping Jacob's wrist and Jacob's stiff stance; their approach increased, turning into a sprint. And they were_ fast._ I looked around us wildly, looking for a safe way out.

My muscles coiled as if preparing to spring, I twitched convulsively. "Go home Jacob. We need to get out of here" I rasped through clenched teeth.

A scowl crossed their faces instantly- no not a scowl -their teeth were bared, and they looked predatorial. Almost scary-dangerous. A ripple shuddered through me and I squeezed my eyes shut for the briefest of moments and just then noticed the incredible shaking in my hand. I opened my eyes and looked over at Jacob. It was him shaking, like an earthquake rumbling through him and under my hand.

Shock flew across my face. "Jake! Are you okay?" I cried, my surprise clearing the haze of anger in my mind.

His mouth twisted into a snarl and his chest rumbled, my eyebrows came together in confusion. What was happening? I pulled myself together and gave his arm a tug, towards the forest. The closest escape route. I was seriously considering apparating us out of here. Now.

He stumbled back, shaking all over and worry crashed down on me in crazy waves.

"Come on!" I urged him.

He kept his eyes on the approaching "cult" as we rushed into the cover of the forest, losing ourselves in it. We split through the section of forest that could be seen from the neighborhood close by and into the cover of dense forest, barely seen. The cult was still on our tail, running fast now. The boy Paul lurched- no sprang -forward and almost landed dead center on me, I grunted as I swerved, barely missing him.

Jacob halted to a stop suddenly, shaking even harder somehow, it was impossible! He shook so hard he was almost lost into his own dark blur.

Whipping around to the culprits behind us and dragging me with him, a snarl marred his face ruefully. I took a step forward, half-way in front of him. These freaks were dead if hurting Jacob was what they wanted. Dead.

This was my anger speaking and I no longer had any rational thoughts or piece of mind to guide me any further. That was long gone.

The boy who tried to attack me- Paul -was shirtless I noticed. But in the cold, freezing weather of Washington? It was strange.

He sprang back up and glared coldly at me, growls rumbling in his chest, he stumbled back reculantly as Sam sent him a hard look. Sam stepped forward as the boy re-joined the group, they stood in an odd formation, like a pact.

"Jacob, please come with us" he guided randomly.

I tensed, my muscles coiling and made a grab for my wand, without seeming to think about I whipped it out. My mouth curving into a cruel snarl, I blazed with anger like the sun raged heat. The boys saw the movement without hesistance and watched me pointedly, most of them stiffened, watching it carefully. One in the back smiled in amusent. I shook unwillingly, a ripple flowing through me and down my arms. I needed an outlet, and this was the perfect advantage to do so.

Sam saw it too. "Please..." He hesitated, unable to have a name to call me by. "We don't want any trouble" He spoke in a low, slow voice, as if speaking to a child. He eyed the wand and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Then leave us alone."

His eyes flashed, "Jacob doesn't belong with your... kind. He needs _our_ help."

I gritted my teeth, "No. He doesn't."

Rage flashed across the faces of the boys in the cult behind him, scowls coming over their faces.

Jacob's expression twisted ruefully as he took a step forward, to stand defensively in front of me. He bared his teeth in a very animilastic way, his hands curling into claws like talons. He stood predatorially, but his eyes slowly glossed over, losing their focus. His dark eyebrows twitched, drawing into a confused frown. Sam stared at him calmly, his brown eyes boring into Jacob's like they held all the treasures of the world; the rest of the cult glares fixed on me.

Off-hand, I wondered how they could have anything against me. They'd never met me really. It didn't make sense, like a brain-frying puzzle. Jacob stared into Sam's eyes, in a dream-like state.

I hummed with rage, what the hell was Sam doing to him?

Something seemed to change in Jacob's demeanor, a recognition came over his hard brown eyes and he took a careful step towards the cult, his expression perplexed.

His eyes flicked to one of the boys. "Is it true?" he asked, speaking of an unspoken conversation. They looked at each other, something passing between them. And finally the boy nodded, confirming it.

Jacob took another step. Faster than the last. Seeming to have forgotten my presence completley.

I flashed out a hand to stop him and he turned on me, glaring harshly. Sam took a quick step forward, jumping at his chance, his arm reached towards Jacob, his eyes seeming to plead with him. I stopped dead. Dropping my hand like a useless carcass as he walked unsteadily, still shaking, towards the cult.

What?

He took slow, deliberate steps as he walked towards them. The boy who had tried to attack me- Paul -watched me carefully, hatred glowing in his eyes like dark embers. I shook my head angrily, what was this?

I wouldn't allow Jacob to go to "the other side," barely an hour ago he was cursing their existence. Now he was going towards them? It didn't fit. I had to save him from this, the "La Push cult" were not gaining another member.

I flashed my hand out again, grabbing the back of Jacob's shirt. He stiffened under my hand and whipped around, his arm raised high, mid-swing with a large clenched fist. He glared at me like he was prepared to attack, shaking hard, it almost looked like it hurt for him to keep from punching me. Shocked, I stumbled back.

When did I become the enemy?

I shook my head, fighting angry tears. He wouldn't do this to me. This was Jacob, my only steady ground I had right now. My safe harbor. A movement caught my attention in the corner of my vision as I advanced toward Jacob again, a blur of gray. My eyes widened as I whipped my head around just as the giant gray thing smashed into me, knocking the breath out of me. I felt myself crushed for a short moment before Jacob...exploded.

_Into a great thing._

Wildly gasping for air that my lungs wouldn't take, I struggled to keep my eyes open on the scene unfolding around me. My hand curled into a reflexive grasp, finding my wand coiled in my ready fist. I rose unsteadily and my chest screamed agonizingly, hurting from the blow.

I found Jacob, or...what I thought was him.

He knocked into the gray thing, and they crashed down the hill. Booms like thunder shook the forest as they wrestled, falling down the earthen paths. The gray thing managed to control itself and backed off, understanding something, and trotting back to Sam reculantly.

My mind was spinning. W_hat did this mean? What was happening? What were these...boys?_ The name hardly seemed to fit them now. But I was still angry, the rage pouring into me like it was coming from a big, bottomless lake.

Jacob came running back, the world thudding softly under his paws no matter how huge he seemed to be. I gasped in gulps of air as my chest stinged, looking around, my eyes swimming a great shape flew overhead. I looked above me in confusion, just in time to see another one of them run forward and explode into a mass of dark brown fur. I couldn't tell what it was, my thoughts spinning and trying to make sense of the situation.

I was trapped, completley. That much I knew.

But no matter what, Jacob wouldn't be left here. Even though he had just done... Whatever he did. He was still Jacob, he still needed to be saved. As long as he could be, I'd do the saving.

The brown thing bounded forward towards Jacob and a growl that sent tremors through the forest erupted from the russett mass: Jacob. They didn't collide as I had expected.

The brown one stopped, but Jacob advanced, anticipating a fight. I ran forward instinctively, cradling my aching chest with one hand, and the other holding my wand high.

"JAKE!" I yelled, my chest screaming and blood pounding in my ears.

Jacob's giant head barely turned towards me but it was enough. I breathed a sigh of relief, I stopped the fight, Jacob wouldn't be hurt...

Growls rumbled through him like cracks of lightning, he slowly approached me, dark brown eyes staring at me from the humungous shape that floated towards me soundlessly. Human eyes, intelligible. But they didn't recognize me, they held indeniable instinct. This was bad.

I ran toward him anyway, ignoring all sense and thought, all of the pain shooting across my chest. Anticipating protecting him-I could get us out of here, safe and away from these...things.

Which Jacob was certainly _not_ a part of.

A yell made me pause, clear and full of anxiety. "STOP!" Sam yelled, his nostrils flaring and his usual calm brown eyes wild.

I turned to him in confusion, but it was already too late. My back turned towards Jacob, I barely missed being mauled by his paw by inches. I dropped to the ground like rocks, rolling away as fast as I could. Springing up, I barely registered Jacob charging towards me, giant head front and growling in a thunderous way. I couldn't hurt Jacob, not in a million years, there was simply no possible way.

The pain screaming in my chest begged for relief, I needed to heal it, it was painfully slowing me down.

I won't hurt Jacob, I'll just...delay him, I told myself.

_Sorry Jacob._

"Locomotor Mortis!" I yelled, using a truly harmless spell.

_Episkey._

The ache crying in my chest slowly dulled, I stifled a cry as the charm slowly fixed the blow in my chest. The cult all transformed into the same, gigantic things; thick fur exploding out of them as they morphed into the mass things. I re-focused on Jacob, his large legs were tucked under him awkwardly. He halted to an unnatural stop mid-bound, rolling into a cluster of trees with an ear splitting _BANG.  
_  
I cringed, guilt flooding into me and replacing the anger. _But they wanted Jacob. _My mouth twisted into a snarl as I turned towards the advancing things.

With a shock I realized something, there was a distinctive shape to them, the way they moved. Canine. With a smacking shock I realized, that they _do_ know who I am, because they _had_ seen me before. _I_ had seen them before.

These were the Wolves.

I couldn't waste any more time stunned by my discovery, I had to act.

Snarls and growls like thunder and lightning broke through the pack of wolves angrily. The gray wolf's muzzle quivered angrily with shudders that vibrated through the forest to my feet, I took a shaky step back. In that moment, the largest wolf, Sam, bounded forward. My breath caught as I turned to see the others sprint across the clearing in a few powerful bounds, snarling and snapping so loudly I felt the need to cover my ears. But I had only a second to think, to act, to make my move.

Sam, the black and largest wolf, lunged at me. Rows of ferile, huge teeth snapping at me-the most terrifying thing I'd ever experienced. Grasping my wand, I raised it as I felt the barest brush of his black fur on my face in pursuit of his attack.

"Agentium!" I screamed as he came down on me in all of his gigantic, monstrous glory.

The burst of water exploded out of my wand in wrecking waves. Knocking me backwards and Sam the opposite way, blows of water drowning his large face. I clenched both hands on my wand, fighting to resist letting go. I struggled to see through the mist the thick waves created, the Wolves stared in stunned shock as I molded the waves into a large, tree-sized ball. I panted heavily and with a gut-wrenching heave in my stomach, I shot both arms outward, screaming.

Ripping the water free of its sphere-cage. The Wolves all flew backwards as the force of the wave overtook them, flipping over themselves and crashing into trees. Drowning them.

I gasped and striked downward with my wand, struggling to regain control, and cut the spell off. My eyes scanned the forest wildly for Jacob.

I finally found him, drenched and huddled against a tree-in human form again. Maybe the blow had changed him back. I sprinted towards him, the mud under my feet slowing me down and putting me in slow motion. I slipped and fell, falling into the slick mud, I staggered back up. Mud caking my hands and legs as I scrambled to meet him. The back of my mind registered all of the Wolves in human form again, Sam had regained compusure and stood tall, watching warily after me.

"Stop" he called weakly. I ignored his warning and sprinted forward, towards Jacob.

Jacob sat unmoving, he looked completley different: his eyes were wild and chaotic. He still trembled terribly, and anger continued to rule his face dominantly. Terrible, terrible anger.

"Stop! He's unstable!" Sam's voice called out again, strong and clear now.

The blow of the wave no longer affecting him. I stumbled to a halt, barely a foot away from him-I knew Jacob. But this wasn't my Jacob, that much I could tell.

I shook my head in mass confusion. "I don't understand. What happened to him?" I voiced my thoughts softly as I stared at the trembling, raged Jacob on the ground.

Sam came from behind me, stepping towards Jacob, and dressed in his denim capris again. "Let me help you," he spoke to Jacob.

Whatever was _really _happening to Jacob was bigger than killing me, and apparently I held the number one spot on their threat list. Jacob's hungry, wild eyes found Sam's and for the shortest moment I saw my Jacob in them.

"Wh-what's happen-ning to me!?" he yelled, his voice trembling with rage.

I didn't want to be here anymore, I couldn't help Jacob with this. I was useless, and it felt awful. I still hated Sam's pack with everything I had really, but they were like Jacob. They would help him. I stepped away reculantly and frowned, rubbing my arms with my hands to create friction as the cold air suddenly clung to me.

"I-I need to..."

Sam looked up at me from his kneeling position beside Jacob, confusion rang in his eyes. I knew I was far away from Jacob now, on another planet compared to whatever he was going through now.

I bit my lip and nodded to myself, picking an easier approach. "Jacob?"

I needed to know if he was alright suddenly, like my life suddenly depended on the fact. I felt completley pathetic. He shook with an unseen anger, a rueful snarl scarring his face as his dark eyes glared into the forest.

I sighed and hesitantly knelt in front of him, trying to capture his attention. "I just need to know if..." my voice trailed off, wavering as I took in his expression.

I swallowed, "Are you...?" I took a deep breath, feeling humiliation and panic wash over me in strong waves. "Okay?" I croaked.

The word rang through the obscene, quiet forest. It suddenly felt like I'd screamed the word, 'okay' was nothing compared to what I was sure I was feeling. But in the shock and stunment I had coursing through me right now, it was as coherent as I could be.

I stared at the ground pointedly, not really wanting to know his answer. As long Jacob was safe and happy I was okay with it. I could leave him here with these..."people." In my world it was all about Jacob right now, it simply came down to him.

A snort came from Jacob, my eyes immiediatley snapped to his. Harsh and mean, his words lashed out into a tangle of rage, pricking me like sharp needles.

"Friends." He said randomly, his voice trembling. "If we were friends...," his voice trailed off and as did his focus.

His voice rose and rage erupted out of him, the shaking increased. "You would've kept you're promise if we were friends! But you didn't, did you!?" He shouted, rage like melted honey coating his voice.

"Well, it doesn't matter! Does it? 'Cause we're NOT friends!" he continued angrily, outraged, in my face.

My eyes widened into plates. Where did this come from? My eyes watered into pools, Jacob blurred in my eyes, losing his distinct features of anger and becoming an odd shape. The tears threatened to rip free from their docks, my breath sped as my heart thuddded with it in anxious tune.

"Wha-?" I tried to start to be cut off by Jacob's look alone.

His face red and pulsing, he stood suddenly. Towering over me like a great building. I jumped up and bit my lip anxiously, what would come next?

"You're a LIAR! You didn't tell me any of this! Get the HELL OUT OF HERE!" He roared in ferocity.

My face whipped to the side instinctively, like he'd slapped me. Every part of me hurt, it felt like I'd been run over by a truck ten times over. He hated me. My best friend hated me. I trembled as tears came down in a flood, streaming down my face, breathing became labored as I stumbled backwards.

Jacob shook so hard it looked like he would puke, Sam took my arm and ushered me back a few feet as Jacob trembled uncontrollably. I was afraid.

But I was afraid _for_ Jacob.

Tears streaked down his face and he looked so scared, but angry at the same time. With a terrible roar he erupted into his wolf form. Russett fur growing over the copper skin as he doubled over, growing a hundred-times his size in a matter of seconds.

He was beautiful and angry. An enraged angel.

Anxiously blinking away my tears, I saw Sam give me an apologetic, fleeting look before he released my arm and followed Jacob's retreat. The others looked reculant to leave me, especially Paul. The look his face held looked as if he'd be happy to finish me off right now, so angry.

But one by one they all transformed into Wolves, running after Jacob and Sam. Their large, sleek forms bound through the forest and blending into the puzzle of towering trees as if their skin were painted camoflauge.

In seconds I was alone.

I fell to the ground, huddled against the broad tree behind me, perplexed. I was getting over the shock and finally absorbing it all. What this meant.

Jacob was one of them. Did this mean he would change too?

_He hates me,_ I remembered miserably, my stomach dropping.

I wiped away the stubborn tears that fell down my cheeks. Suddenly worn and beat, I nestled against the tree and closed my eyes.

Maybe I could wake up and this would all be a bad dream, I hoped, in a disoriented daze.

I brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs, and hugging myself. That's all I needed: a dream.

Even the terrible visits from the woman I loathed forever would be attainable now, better than this. I actually wished for one right now, anything to distract me.

Funny enough, I didn't doubt that I would most definetley get my wish.

* * *

**AN: _Whew. _Now that was a long chapter. I never intended it to be long but there was a lot to get in this chapter, Jacob's first wolf transformation: very important. So the Wolves know about Bella's secret before the Cullen's. A sick twist I'm giving you all, huh? :) Exactly, save the Cullens (the best) for last. **

**On other subjects, I made a blog just for Fan Fic and mostly, this. It takes me a long while to update, so while you're waiting if you check out my blog you'll find previews for the upcoming chapters which is a win-win situation. When going on my blog you'll probably see the first chapter of this story. Just go to the tag labeled 'Future Fan Fics.' The link to the blog is on my profile if this one doesn't work but here it is anyways. **

http:// immortalobsessed. blog. com/

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

*** ***  
B is for Bella, J is for Jacob, HRH is for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Most of them are Bella, since this fan fic is all her perspective. ;)

"For What It's Worth" - Placebo (HRH)

"Smile Like You Mean It" - The Killers (B)

"Point of Extinction" - Motion City Soundtrack (B)

"Fix You" - Coldplay (B)

"Hemmorhage (In My Hands)" - Fuel (B)

"Hit the Floor" - Linkin Park (J)

"By Myself" - Linkin Park (B)

"Animal I've Become" - Three Days Grace (J)

"Burn" - Three Days Grace (Generic)

"Don't Stay" - Linkin Park (J)

"Paperthin Hymn" - Anberlin (B)


	25. Corrupted

**_Listen to the playlist for the chapter Corrupted: http://www. playlist. com/playlist/ 19160114955_**

_

* * *

  
I'm running because I can, because I must. Because I want to see how far I can go before I have to stop. ~ Libba Bray, A Great and Terrible Beauty._

_

* * *

_

THE DARKNESS SURROUNDED ME in its infinite depths.

Around me it slowly lightened, revealing nothing, my eyes searched for some shape or line of symmetry. Coming empty. I slowly moved my legs and stood up. I stretched my fingers and flexed my arms, rolling my shoulders.

I knew what was coming. There would be no surprises.

All I had to do was ask for it, say the little words. I compared it to a stubborn child against a logical parent. The child could have what they desired, if they said a measly please. But from the child's point of view it was so _different._ It took so much more than saying "please," it was a matter of dignity-jumping off their high horse. And it was a long fall down.

I reached my hand out, fluttering my fingers. The darkness was comforting, the resolute silence and sense of being alone; but also unsettling.

How did you know you were really alone?

Paranoia tended to linger in dark places. I clenched my hand into a fist as memories flooded back: the pack attacking and trying to steal Jacob from me. Jacob, a whole different matter. He was gone now, another light plucked out of my pathetic, mis-leading life. I let the fist fall, it was useless. What was I supposed to do? Fight thin air? That was what it was like in my position, fighting thin air. It didn't fight back, didn't need too. Besides, I breathed it. I needed it. It was unfathomable.

Instinctively, my hand crept towards my pocketed-wand of its own accord. I felt the familiar, re-assuring stick-like shape, practically molded to the inside of my fist. I stroked it and pulled up my wand, not bothering to illuminate the dark place I seemed to be, with light.

What was the use after all? Maybe I didn't want to know where I was. Some thing are left better unsaid, or in this case, unseen.

I waited. All I ever did: wait. She didn't come as I expected, the lonely feelings crept in me. Like being mercilessly pricked with hundreds of needles. She needed to come, she always did. Anything was better than being alone at this point. I frowned. Was I missing something? Impatience rose in me.

"Come out!" I shouted into the evolutionary darkness. A cackle responded immiediatley, I jumped in surprise. Had she been watching me all this time?

Annoyed, my voice lowered to a seethe. "Come out" I demanded acidly.

A laugh sounded through, vibrating off the invisible walls. "Come out, come out. Where ever you are!" She called tauntingly.

Her figure slowly took shape as she waltzed through. I tensed, "What do you want this time?" I asked carefully.

She laughed, amused by this. Her muddy brown eyes sparked with life, her matted brown hair, worse than the last time we'd met seemed to come alive with a whiff of presence.

"_Darling._ You brought me here. So I believe it is, 'what do _you_ want?'" She re-phrased, quoting me.

I stared at her coolly as she stared back with the same competence.

I'd lost everything now. My friends hadn't given me any sign of their where-abouts, the Cullens ignored me to the point where they could be declared impassive mutes, even Jacob had abandoned me before I even had the chance to explain myself.

I didn't want pity and I wasn't willing to go as far as insanity. Revenge wasn't right, I knew that. But moving forward was something completely different. Maybe moving forward with the wrong crowd, but I'd have nothing to hold me back from my true abilities.

"I want you to-" I paused, looking for her exact words. "_'Remind_ me_.'"_

She grinned wickedly, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Isabella, I thought you'd never ask" She crooned.

Chuckling darkly, she counted suspensefully, "One. Two."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, bracing myself. I was ready for this. I had to be.

_"Three."_

* * *

The air moved around me, the dark walls of nothing fading away. Green pine trees took their place and grew rapidly around me, a cover of deep blue coming above my head. I scrambled to my feet, looking around in surprise and gripping my wand like a vise.

Where am I? I wondered.

She smiled. "Back," She answered mysteriously as if she heard it in my mind herself.

_Back where?_

It struck me in the middle of the wild cacophony, back to my mistake.

I nodded to myself as I recognized the woods of the Forbidden Forest, the fog hanging low in the air, misty chills blowing bumps down my arms and coating my skin. It seemed I needed to be reminded of this, and I was just beginning to see why. I swallowed and took an unsteady step forward, trying to be stronger than I felt.

She stepped forward with me, placing her hand on my shoulder, I stiffened but didn't object. The gesture wasn't kind or sympathetic, it had meaning beyond the acts of the good.

_Maybe this was my way, and I'd simply been denying it,_ I decided. It didn't feel right. But maybe that was how evil was supposed to feel. Wrong.

I rose my wand and shed light to clear the dark cast hiding the forest from my eyes. I took a step forward, black shadows flitted jerkily around me, my heart sped as I gasped in surprise. I squinted, trying to make sense of the dim forest, an orange sphere of light glowed through the vegetation. I crouched low, breathing lightly, and crawled towards the source.  
My free-hand quietly dodged the intertwined weeds and bushes, in the other I clutched my wand close, its tip illuminating light for me to see.

Cackles flowed freely from behind me, I whipped my head around with a ready glare and scowl marring my face but she easily stepped passed me fearlessly. Crunching through the dead plants and giving me a silent wave to follow. I narrowed my eyes, watching her approach the dark figures with suspicion glowing in me. I sighed and stood up, deciding to follow her and see what would happen. I kept my senses acute and aware of everything around me, observing the dark figures.

_Death Eaters_, I realized with surprise.

They were a strange sight, all crowded around the glowing source of orange. They were many. Their dark black cloaks transformed them into gloomy shadows, the light shied away from their faces, settling on their immobile bodies. They seemed like statues, not even the forest breathed a moving creature.

As I looked closer, peering around another stationary Death Eater I stiffened with a sense of Deja-Vu at what I saw. The large bonfire was even still, it's lashing yellow flames locked in place. I shrunk back shakily as I saw myself being handled roughly by Greyback, also still as a stone wall. His hairy body was stuffed into a Death Eater cloak. His piercing smile revealed rows of sharp, feral teeth and a sheen of sweat coated his forehead, gleaming in the frozen fire light.

I looked at my _informal self_, held in Greyback's hands. The look of pure horror and fear on my fifteen year old face sent chills trembling down my spine.

I took a shaky breath and without a single thought I sprinted across the small distance to my informal self, dead set on saving_ me_. I pushed smoothly through the thick crowd of Death Eaters, surprisingly finding it easy to move through them. I felt like I was moving through a sea of soft black velvet. In my peripheral vision I thought I saw her smile victoriously with a sly gleam in her dark eyes but I wasn't focused on her.

_If I could get myself out of this situation from_ the past_..._ I thought longingly. _It would all be different, this is my_ chance.

I pushed through the last few Death Eaters, flailing my arms out and reaching towards my younger self-paralyzed with fear. I grunted as I pushed off my foot on the last bound, sailing across the air prepared to pull my informal self out of Greyback's hold...

I gasped in shock as I crashed into my other self, only to _not crash at all_.

My hand was lost in my younger, smaller hand. My eyes widened into saucers as this happened in quick, fast seconds. I could feel the stretching in my forearm and to my shoulder as I was pulled into it. I yelped, scrambling for a hold on something around me to pull me out. I grunted and with my other hand punched hard on my informal self, trying to push away and bring myself out. Panic welled in me as the blow pulled me in too.

Without arms to escape and my legs slowly inching into my shorter, fifteen year old ones I was becoming my...past-self.

I grunted harder as I strained to resist the strong pull that drew me into my other body. I gasped, looking down as an odd sensation travelled through my stomach, watching as it weaved into the other.

Looking into my young, fearful brown eyes I clenched my own shut, grimacing painfully as I was pulled into horror.

I gasped, squeezing my eyes tighter as I felt the strange, numbing tug on my face. It felt as if my face were being pulled away by a soft, slow wind. It wasn't painful, just...odd. Wheeling in my own swirl of thoughts I wondered what would happen to me.

Would I disappear so abruptly? Was this some sort of sick, twisted trap? What would happen?

The pull slowly faded, bringing me into the eye of a hurricane-calm. I sighed internally, the calm was so nice, I could bathe and_ live_ in it.

But t he brisk feel of nothing evolved, its...temperature dropping. Rising. Dropping. I co tell. I panted as panic welled in me , fear too-rising into a large bubble of endless worry and confusion. Where was all this emotion coming from?

I clenched my fists, to my surprise able to feel them. How could I feel them? I thought I...dissappeared? The panic and horror were to overwhelming for me to focus on that small fact, I rolled the balls of my feet on the ground nervously. Or did I?

The...calm. It was getting hotter. What is this? I wondered incredulously in pure bewilderment.

I grimaced as the unknown heat warmed my face beyond comfort, leaning towards painfully hot. As the blaze became to hot for resistance I let go, falling into an abyss of something I was not familiar with.

* * *

Quiet, grim voices floated around me, the non-sense they spoke slowly turned into coherent words. The fuzz in my ears fading to nothing.

"He'll be here any second now" A voice whispered axiously.

"Yes, yes. Do you think she will be acceptable?" Another whispered.

The other snorted obnoxiously, "Ha! I highly-doubt, just another mongrel to be added to the grave yard!" I shuddered. Were they talking about me? But then again, why would they be in the first place?

_Because I'm in this mess,_ I recalled grimly_._

"I suppose. But I do wonder, if she was-speaking hypothetically-chosen. What would...?" The voice trailed off.

The other voice was quiet for a moment, and if the Death Eater ever answered, it was lost in the crackling flames.

I sighed internally, feeling horrid. I didn't want to die if that's what I was here for-I was only fifteen after all. But if it was for my friends, I was all the willing.

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking groggily and ready to face the worst out-comes I'd imagined in my mind. I looked around me to see the woman who I had no name to refer to standing straight and proud. I turned my head from my forward position, looking up at her. I winced as I felt the worn strain in my shoulders from my arms being binded behind my back.

Dangerously close to the flames I tried to pull my head back, straining my neck in the painful process. I peered up at her face, my brown hair hiding a full view of it but I saw enough. Orange flickers travelled rapidly across her face from the large flames of the bonfire. Her dark, muddled eyes gave her a dangerous glow. The way they flew across their surroundings every few seconds gave me the sense that she was either very edgy, or seeking something.

The high cheekbones and sharp jaw gave her a cruel look, a fringe of short black eye lashes framed her dark eyes. The tangled waves of her curly dark hair tumbled down her back and around her face, only enhancing her look to _exotic_ danger.

I whimpered, turning my eyes away from the strange woman as the burning heat of the fire stung my face. I squirmed under Greyback's grip, trying to inch away from the flames, his claws tightened painfully. I gasped, hissing in short-lived pain.

As I struggled the flames abruptly died down, the crackles and pops of sleeping flames collapsing on dead wood. The moon light was now the only thing brightening the pitch night. I gulped as I felt a chill that had nothing to do with the brisk cold move through me. My hands shook as a black blur slowly formed in place of the dark, dead embers directly in front of me. It grew taller, slowly, I shuddered compulsively despite myself and resisted the urge to shut my eyes. A cloak was wrapped around the form and I struggled to see its features as I collected myself.

The dim moon light seemed to hit his pale, smooth face directly in the form of a spotlight. Too shocked to gasp or move at all, I stared, stunned beyond words at _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

I found myself shrinking into Greyback, as repugnant as that would be under any other circumstances-but I shied away from Voldemort. He was callous, evil, torturous; the Dark Lord himself turned in my direction but did not look at me.

That was enough to stop my thoughts flat. I looked at him in complete and utter shock, my surprise slowly morphed into terror as I took him in. His sharp cheek bones and thin jaw pronounced his cruel features, his pale complexion seemed all but a sliver in the white moonlight.

I looked at his eyes last, knowing that they might be the last thing I see as far as I know. I swallowed, slowly raising my eyes to his which looked in another direction, staring at someone. His eyes were a brilliant, bright red, they shined like round rubies against his milky face. Extremely deep and vast, full of the horrors and evil thoughts of his mind.

My muscles coiled tight to their own accord, I needed to get out of here-_escape._

The Dark Lord truly lived up to-and beyond-his committed horrors.

His presence brought an eerie chill through the crowd of Death Eaters, I felt shaken already, as if my limbs had suddenly dissappeared from under me. Nervous and flitting heart beats pounded against my chest and rang loud in my ears in the painfully quiet silence.

His bony, milk-colored hand held his wand elegantly. "It really has been _too_ long."

His voice I'd never heard before but it shook me to my core. It was human but it gave the impression that he had a snake's tongue between his pale, scowling lips-hissing his words. All the while making him even more dangerous.

I licked my suddenly dry lips anxiously, swallowing nervously.

Why did they bring me here? I wondered in a panic. I wasn't expected to even utter a syllable to him, was I? The woman next to me stepped forward, smiling cruelly. Her dark eyes sparkled as she stood at his side.

"We've found another, she was off rowing the grounds but we thought she might suit...Or you may have wanted a bit of amusement?" She smiled suggestively.

I shivered and barely stopped myself from inching further into Greyback, he would surely tear my arms off then. I bit my lip nervously, my eyes flailing anxiously around me, my breathing erratic. If he was interested at all he didn't let it show. His shining burgundy eyes gleamed like sirens, but instead of in calling, tempting you to look away out of fear.

"We shall see" He decided coolly.

She grinned wider, I looked curiously into her eyes, there was certainly some sort of unstable air about her. Maybe it was my imagination, or my brain wanting to make the entire situation better.

Oh, how I wish this was.

She stepped forward and clutched my upper arm, pulling me toward her. Greyback pryed his large hands off of my forearms, I winced as the stings from his marks sparked painfully. The strange woman dragged me closer to herself and Voldemort. I was reculant and terrified to be so close to him, if I died I didn't want it to be tortorous like many. I took a deep breath but even it caught in my throat in his eery presence.

My heart stopped beating for a moment in my chest as he looked in my eyes, but only for a second and he looked away. I had to admit he terrified me, and _he didn't even have to try._

Persperation started on the back of my neck as he toyed with his wand looking at me. No-not looking-examining. I wasn't coherent enough to think the reason why.

My palms grew lightly wet, I brushed my fingers across them faintly in attempt to stop it. High on adrenaline I twitched from restraint of movement, it was a paradox-it being harder for me to not move than flee for all I was worth.

I eyed his wand carefully with wariness-maybe it wasn't a paradox after all.

He began to circle me slowly, his eyes trailing down me. I stiffened, feeling as if he could see right through me, down to my spine. Clenching and un-clenching my fists I struggled not to turn and run, fighting my instincts.

Not even completing his speculative circle he stopped half-way, nervous tremors crept through my chest as he approached the woman.

"_No one would ever suspect...**Muggleborn**" _He whispered quietly, so only I could hear and sending chills down my arms.

I was stunned beyond words, why would he be talking to _me_?I'd never imagined anything so strange in all of my delirious dreams.

He murmured one word low to the woman and the emotion on her face was as clear as day: horrible, horrible astonishment.

_Oh no_, I thought hopelessly. _Whatever it was, he picked_ me.

I felt miserable, I just hoped I didn't die. But not knowing what awaited me maybe dying would be the better way to go.

Murmurs spread across the large group, I looked around in confusion, feeling slightly chastrophobic in all of the close-promoxity and small chatter. Curious intones and babblements flowed through my ears before a halting yell broke through the buzz.

"Enough!" Voldemort yelled, his crimson eyes sparkling with pique annoyance.

The crowd immiediatley fell dead silent, fear spreading like the plague through-and-through. A scowl marred his features menacingly as he glared at each and everyone of them, he halted his gaze on one of the spectators. I stiffened myself, disturbed by his haunting glare.

I didn't dare look at who he was glaring so coldly at, not wanting to- "Avada Kedavra!" He snarled.

I gasped despite myself, barely stifling it at the flash of light shooting through his wand. Voldemort was clearly not tolerant. I stared at him, my eyes wide as saucers, and expecting to see hatred glowing like heating, red embers in his eyes. But found the complete opposite-dull, carelessness.

"Proceed" He hissed, irritation pricking his voice like a thousand needles.

The strange woman didn't seem affected by the filthy murder, but anger colored her face in red. I suppressed a shudder-the thought of being able to shoulder a killing. It was...as they say Unforgivable.

She stepped forward, a surly expression darkening her face further. She looked at me skeptically as she pulled her wand out, I eyed it carefully, my expression giving away my fear.

Her jaw clenched and rage shined like dark flames in her eyes. "Why _her_?" She growled.

"I will not be asked questions!" He hissed heatedly. Her jaw tightened further until I could practically see its bone.

She straightened, collecting what dignity she had left and said, "The first allotment is for all of us to witness" She said in a indignant hiss. Regaining composure she continued.

"The rest of the..." She faltered and glared hotly at the crowd. Unknown rage flowing through her.

"If you cannot speak coherently I will gladly replace you" Voldemort said tiredly with a wave of his hand.

She stiffened and hurriedly continued, "We will leave afterwards."

She suddenly smiled cruelly to stare at me with a taunting, dangerous look. Bewildering confusion came over me, my eyebrows furrowing. What exactly do they want with me? I was terribly un-special.

"Begin" Voldemort commanded.

She walked around me and hissed, "Draw your wand," As she slipped by me.

Voldemort stood infront of me and my eyes widened frightfully.

Was I expected to duel him? I'd be destroyed in a second flat, I thought grimly. But I'd surely fight to the death.

I drew my wand out of my cloak reculantly but attempted to hide my fear, masking my emotions with an impassive expression. Hoping to look somewhat fierce. Spiked adrenaline raced through me as I clenched my wand tight, staring deeply into his red eyes. Noticing the woman still standing beside us in my peripheral vision I faltered.

_What was she still doing here? So close? Maybe it wasn't a duel..._

She stepped closer so that she stood over us, placing our hands together, surprise flashed across my face intently. His hand was extremely cold, sending chills down my arms, but also soft-no, not soft-slick like a snake. He stared callouslly into my eyes and I was brought back to my confusion.

How did I ever end up in this mess? And then I remembered-my friends, worth every pain I would surely suffer.

She placed the tip of her wand on our linked hands, and mystified, I wondered what was happening.

"Will you, Isabella Swan, to the best of your ability, serve me as long as you live?" Voldemort asked me, deadliness creeping on his voice. It sent trembling chills through me.

I was shocked beyond words. The pieces of the wonderous puzzle finally coming together with a burst of intuition-an Unbreakable Vow. But what for exactly? Did he want me to become a Death Eater by agreeing to such a vow? Or was it something entirely different?

I swallowed and managed an answer, much to my surprise, completley coherent and audible.

_Say no, say no, say no, say no..._ I told myself severely._ No, No, No._

"I will" I agreed grimly. _Fred, George, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. Remus, Tonks..._

A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around our clasped hands like a hot-wire. Our hands pale against ghostly pale.

"And will you, comply to my demand when it matters most?"

"I will" I said. _Sirius, Hagrid, Neville, Luna..._

A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.

He spoke with strong confidence. "And, should it prove necessary, will you sacrifice yourself for I at any and all costs?"

_Harry, Hermione and Ron..._Time seemed to slow down, an instinctive warning going off within me at this very question. It seemed strange. But of course no one-and not all-could outrule Voldemort anyhow. So it wasn't like this could ever really matter.

Right?

Harry, Ron, Hermione.

"I will" I confirmed truthfully.

All I could think of were my friends as the woman's enraged face glowed red in the blaze of a third tongue of flame, twisted with the others, and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, like a fiery snake. They were worth this, this horrible, horrible vow-the small word didn't seem to fit it, it was so much worse.

I couldn't help but feel that there were more behind Voldemort's words than I'd deciphered.

The forest was vacant save for Voldemort standing a ways from me. He looked especially dark and evil, transformed into a shadow by his black flourish of a cloak and the dark night. I didn't like being alone with such a murderer-a monster.

Hate began to boil in me as I thought of Harry's deceased parents, but it died down by the fear and terror that trembled through me.

What does he want? I asked myself incredulously.

Fear and anxiety tingled every cell of my body as I stood painfully still. I clenched and unclenched my fists, staring at Voldemort's back. I remembered the way he easily snapped before, killing the Death Eater without a second thought.

One of his own. It was pure madness.

He slowly turned away from the deep and vast forest he stared into and toward me. Holding his wand high and pointing it at me I stiffened. He was going to kill me, certainly. Maybe torture. Or torture-to-the-death.

That would be much worse, I thought grimly.

He opened his mouth to speak, his eyes gleaming red against his milky skin. My heart raced nervously in my chest, as if its beats were numbered. And maybe they are.

"It takes murder" He started slowly. Bewilderment etched through me. Murder?

"To corrupt the soul" He smiled in a cruel way that chilled me down to my bones, the effect he'd probably intended. I let the words sink in, "murder to corrupt a soul." Was he entailing that his soul was corrupted? I doubted he had a soul at all.

I watched him carefully as he took a step to the right, towards me but still far enough away I wasn't blanching white. He still held his wand pointed at me specifically, I didn't dare move.

"Do you know what happens when one corrupts their soul?" He asked, cruel amusement in his hissing voice.

I shook my head, unable to find my voice.

He sighed in annoyance and spoke slowly, as if I were a dim-witted child. "_Eternal life."_

I rose my eyebrows, surprised. He flicked his wand, throwing the torture curse at a passing animal. I winced as he didn't take note of it or its screams of pain.  
I bit my lip, nervous and terrified beyond words-I didn't know what Voldemort was like in "person." Was he tricking me? Is that why the strange woman smiled so slyly at me?

I didn't know what to think. "Why are you telling me this...Dark Lord?" I tried weakly. The name felt strange on my tongue, foreign. Odd.

He laughed cold and lowly. "You shall know soon enough. Right now that _Dumbledore_," He spit the name acidly, his glowing red eyes sparking to life with anger again.

"I believe is slowly discovering my secret..." He snarled.

I looked at him with confusion in my eyes. His secret? What could Dumbledore possibly have to do with any of this?

"And that is why I am using you. I need another, to _ensure_ my eternity."

Bewilderment and angusih spread through me, he was going to murder me to give him longer eternity?

"You're going to kill me?" I whispered, horror coloring my voice.

He laughed callouslly, enjoying my sheer terror. "_Technically,_yes. I've never binded my soul to a human so it may hurt...and it may not" He said mysteriously.

"I never did make my seventh, and _you _are fortunate enough to play a role in this _dark _magic."

I was still stuck on his words from before "never binded my soul to a human..." His soul? I wondered.

But if it was corrupted as he claimed wouldn't it damage me? My mind was a buzz with questions as to how this was possible in the first place anyhow. My heart quickened as the tip of his wand pointed at my face, my eyes widened. I hadn't noticed his approach as I was so deeply absorbed in my thoughts.

I clenched my eyes shut. _I didn't want to see my death._ With a deafening crack like thunder I faded into black.

The odd sensation once again stretched in my stomach, creeping along the rest of my body as I was _pulled out_.

* * *

THEY SHUFFLED UN-EASILY under the small Invisiblity Cloak, crouching low in the alley a few feet away from the shop's front door.

Ron squirmed fitfully next to Hermione as he tried to find a somewhat comfortable position on the cobble walkway and under the tiny cloak.

"Would you stop it Ron? Someone's going to see us!" She hissed in his ear.

She, herself wasn't any comfortable either. Wedged between Harry and Ron she was squished and beginning to suffer from chaustrophobia.

Harry ignored the two's bickering and focused on the store before him. They'd been sitting there for ten, agonizing minutes, unable to sit still and trying to fit somewhat perfectly under the small cloak. The tips of their worn sneakers stuck out of the cloak, they folded their legs in as much as they possibly could but it did them no good, only putting their feet to sleep.

Harry's green eyes snapped to the store's front and away from his thoughts as the door's bell clanged shrilly. The brittle wooden door swung open, slamming loudly against the faded red brick wall.

Hermione and Ron's bickers fell silent as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. The Death Eater they'd seen from afar before stomped angrily out of the shop, screaming horrible profanities at Borgin on their way out. Harry could see it was a woman, her long matted curls spilling down her shoulders in a mess. He still couldn't see her, her face obscured in a hood and the black cloak flourishing about.

Borgin seemed to be pleading with her, or maybe argueing even.

_The latter,_ Harry decided.

She hissed horrible words to him in undeniable anger, flailing her wand about and pointing it threateningly in his face. His face was a light shade of angry pink, the tendrils in his neck straining.

"You don't have it?" She screeched incredulously in a whisper.

"No, it never came back" He defended himself in his grim, rusted voice.

"I was told that if it was lost it would automatically arrive here!" She objected furiously.

"That is _true_!"

"If it is true than why is it not here, like you said it would be?" She raved heatedly.

Borgin lowered his voice to a whisper and Harry had to lean forward to hear. Un-veiling the toe of Hermione's other shoe, she sqeaked in shrill surprise.

"It may be possible that...That it could have been opened" He whispered anxiously.

"Opened?" She asked incredulously, raising her wand threatningly. "How it could have been OPENED?!" She screeched furiously in a rampage.

Her hood pulled back the slightest bit and Harry could see dark eyes, pale skin and a straight nose. He leaned closer still, dangerously close to them now and practically hovering over their feet.

Borgin held his hands up in defense, his eyes widening and watching her close wand pointedly.

"If it is opened then it cannot return, it would mean it found an owner and wouldn't need to come back. Like its...arrival was ensured" He said hurriedly, anxiety layering his voice.

Her eyes sparked with fire, the hood fell slightly further back so that Harry could see her dark red lips and white teeth marred in a deep scowl.

"It cannot return!?" She screamed in high-pitch, Harry winced, his ears pounding. All three of the trio were to intrigued to say anything, much less move at all.

"_If_ that is what happened..." He hesitated, eyeing her wand carefully.

"No."

Her face colored red with rage, her eyes bulging and a snarl twisting ruefully on her face. She gritted her teeth, clenching her jaw and trying to regain some form of composure.

"It's extremely dangerous. It can release complete _havoc_, horror upon horror. And you are telling me it could be in the hands of a_ first-year wizard_?" She said incredulously, suprisingly cool but it made her all the deadlier.

Harry's muscles coiled, and his jaw tightened. He clenched his wand in his hand as she slowly pulled down her hood. He knew that face, it should have been dead-not alive. Hermione seized his arms under the cloak, holding them tight together.

"No Harry, not this time. She's our lead" Hermione warned him.

His arms locked, he could easily slip out of the cloak and blow their cover, their leads. But then what? He surely wouldn't finish her off-it wasn't in his nature. _And _their expedition would be ruined-wrecked. He couldn't do that. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"I won't" He promised.

Hermione's grip slightly lessened but she kept it there, all the while Ron kept his eyes trained on the captivating exchange infront of him.

Borgin hesitated, looking pained. "It may be."

She let out a shrill shreik, ringing in all of their ears, her wild eyes stretched toward furious madness. She poised her wand threatningly on Borgin's neck, to one of the bulging tendrils. He panted, Harry could see his hand slowly inching toward his wand which stuck out of his pant pocket.

The web of crinkles around his eyes grew more pronounced in his panic, he grimaced as she leaned towards his ear. Harry strained to hear the hissed whispers.

"The book's loss will not be tolerated. _I assure you_" She hissed in his ear. Throwing her head back she cackled madly, her chest heaving with her maniacal laughs.

He withdrew his wand in a flash but he was too late. In a flash of light she screeched, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

He screamed in pain as his eyes rolled back in his head, his movements ceased as he fell to the cold walkway, dead. She cocked her head to the side after a moment, pursing her crimson lips and nudging his unmoving body with her foot. The trio were stunned beyond words at the fast, easy death. The Death Eaters were obviously becoming desperate for control. Any control.

"Filthy mongrel" She snarled, looking at him as if he were disgusting retch.

She tucked her wand away and turned towards Harry. He froze, his eyes widening, forgetting for an anxious moment that he was hidden safely under the Invisibilty Cloak.

His expression hardened as she smiled cruelly, raising her wand. It seemed as if she were taunting him. With a holler he lurched forward in his sudden iron hatred, unfurling himself from the Invisiblity Cloak as she began to dissolve in a flourish of black mist.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as he grabbed the apparating Death Eater. Latching onto his ankle and clutching the cloak she held on with all she had, Ron grabbed her arm quickly in a grip tight as a vise.

They all apparated with the Death Eater out of the lone alleyway with a sickening twist in their stomachs. Harry held the Death Eater's arm tight, rage surging through him as he pulled himself forward on her struggling arm through the dark blackness.

Leaning closer to her he brought his mouth to her ear and hissed acidly,_ "Bellatrix."_

She froze. He'd warned her, and this meant war. With her still alive the Death Eaters would never stop-it would never end, would it? Harry, having what he wanted let go. All three of them falling into a deep black of swirling abyss...

* * *

**AN: I do hope you enjoyed that and are beyond mystified. Take a moment to let it sink in. There are many "read between the lines" sections in this chapter. It was very_ magical_I suppose you could say. I had lots of fun writing it (and many hemmorhages, lol.) **

**Before I get any further in my talk about the chapter I have to say I closed the poll involving the mystery of who the "her" -Bella's mysterious enemy- is. The most important results (in-case you want to know) are... Bellatrix 63% (You all are psychic, I swear.) Victoria was the second most chosen and I won't judge on the fact that her hair is _red _when I always refer to "her's" features with brown hair. Those are the most important really, I won't bore you with all the others. If I figure out how to close the poll properly you can all view the results if you bother.  
****  
I'm sure many of you are a buzz with questions and very confused. But I do have to say-the book Bella possesses is more than a book of spells and curses, it is two things. But that will have to wait. I may get many reviews claiming to be confused but of course, you are supposed to be. It wouldn't be very mysterious unless I left you all boggled, would it? This story's reviews are leaning towards 400 I am proud to say. :) I hope some of you visited my blog (on my profile) sometime this month to see the preview I had posted.**

**- **_The reason behind my absence was a broken lap top charge taking four weeks instead of three days to arrive in the mail. That's high-quality UPS for ya!_

**_Thank you for reading and please review for more._**

*** ****  
B is for Bella, V is for Voldemort, and HRH is for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. All songs belong to their owners, of course.

"Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep" - AFI (B)

"New Divide" - Linkin Park (B)

"Reverse This Curse" - Escape the Fate (B)

"Missing" - Evanescence (B)

"Take Me Away" - Globus (B)

"Transylvania 1887" - Alan Silvestri (V)

"New World" - Toby Mac (B)

"By Myself" - Linking Park (B)

"The Small Print" - Muse (B)

"The Truth About Heaven" - Armor For Sleep (HRH)

"Hysteria" - Muse (HRH)

"False Pretense" - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (HRH & B)


	26. Power

_**Listen to the playlist Power: http:// www. playlist. com/ playlist/19530537483 **_

* * *

_Your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness. ~ J.K. Rowling._

* * *

IT COULD NOT BE TRUE, yet it was. Everything -all the things- I believed were horrible, calleous are nothing compared to this.

I stepped out of my truck and onto the cold asphalt of the empty parking lot. The brisk cold air went down my neck, and ducked into my thick coat. I shivered and leaned against the cab, looking into the great forest of trees-almost as if I expected a Wolf, or a Death Eater-_something_ to step out.

I sighed, tucking my head down and closing my eyes. I, Bella Swan, was more than a human indeed. What sickened me most was the fact I hadn't even known. I felt disgusting, repulsive, enraged, alone, sad - falling to pieces. Voldemort was right I would of found out - I had found out. I clenched my fists, fury trembled through me-fury that wasn't my own at all.

The last Horcrux.

I couldn't believe it. I binded Voldemort to this world, to life. I could destroy everything, all of the good created, all of the bad finally pushed to the skirts of civilization,_ lives_-but one day I knew I would. Would I even be able to help it? I hoped. Loneliness crept through me, as I looked around the vacant parking lot, I felt exposed even. It was true. I felt a deep, heavy weight bringing down my chest as I realized how alone in this I actually was.

Grimness gripped me as I reviewed my losses: my friends, preferably speaking Harry. Hermione. Ron. My teeth clenched as their lie dawned on me despairingly, they promised to keep contact...

_Liars._

Jacob-my sun, my safe harbor, he broke his promise too. _"We always trusts each other, no matter what."_ I couldn't trust him now, could I?

_Lying mongrel._

I instantly regretted thinking so badly of my friends - or at least what used to be - this wasn't like me. I took a deep breath as I tried to control my rash thoughts and anger. Where was this coming from?

_Horrible, filthy lying..._

I pulled at two handfuls of my hair, leaning back against the cab and struggling to calm myself. What is wrong with me? I closed my eyes, breathing in the icy air._ Calm...calm yourself_.

The purr of a new engine broke through the soft whistling wind, peddling lightly through the lot, I stiffened and opened my eyes. A silver Volvo pulled smoothly into a space about three spots away from me, light music I couldn't identify pouring through the doors. The engine cut off with a soft growl, the Cullen's. I inched towards my door, my eyes sweeping the parking lot. Still empty. Had they come to corner me? Was this a trap to get my information out of me? I instantly knew the answer, _yes._

I grimaced as I waited in painful suspense as the car sat still and quiet. I shifted, trying to be inconspicous and felt the stick of my wand prodding my theigh. It was as if every cell of me was sent on haywire as I watched the un-moving Volvo suspicously, eyes narrowed. Flexing my fingers, I took a careful step back and the back car door instaneously popped open with a 'click.'

I swallowed as I surveyed the first Cullen to exit the car, immeasurable grace, stunning even, statesque and unbelievably beautiful-even for a vampire. The blonde girl, Rosalie I recalled fuzzily. Her golden waves of hair fell lightly down her back, seeming to suck all of the sunshine of Forks into it. Her pale skin glowed as she walked with the confidence of a Victoria Secrets model. Dark golden eyes standing out brightly against her alabaster skin. I shook my head, gulping down cold air to clear the mesmerizing spell cast by her inhuman beauty.

Re-focusing my thoughts I listed the horrible things I knew about this situation; one: I was alone here, exposed; two: the Cullen's were here with me, the Cullen's were suspicous-almost_ aware_; and three: I wasn't in my most sane state.

The other doors opened less than a second after the first, the entire family climbing out of the car. Their golden eyes stood out beautifully from their pale faces, stunning. I wobbled as I tried to step away, their haze of beauty penetrating. Their eyes all locked on me at the exact same moment, and completley alone I felt like a deer caught in the headlights. I stiffened, all hairs on end as I watched them skeptically.

If it came to it I would ask them questions-questions about their vampirism, questions I already knew the answers to that would help me stall time until other people arrived, but still...

The little Cullen, very pixie-like stepped forward, flourishing a perfected smile. "Why, Bella it's so good to see you" she trinkled in her soprano voice, looking earnest. I couldn't see through her perfect facade but I knew better...didn't I?

The "family" watched me curiously as I weaved through my response. Almost as if to see if I would spontaneously juggle a few cars with a "stick," I almost snickered out loud at that.

I smiled tightly, unable to conceal my true emotions. "Yes..." I paused, pursing my lips. Were they going to attack? Bombard me with questions? Drag me to their house and demand the truth?!

"Your here early" I noted, nodding to myself.

"So are you" she said, smiling handsomely.

I grimaced, "Not as much reason as it's made to be" I said, a hidden meaning behind my words.

Her dark golden eyes glimmered as her quick mind deciphered my message, she smiled quickly, disguising her comprehension. Dancing to my side and flitting around me like an energetic fairy she laughed, the sound of a ringing bell.

"Can you be so sure?" she asked, acting as if the rest of her family didn't even exist.

I straightened, setting my jaw as I answered, "Yes, _I can_."

"Oh," she paused, stopping infront of me. "_SO_ Bella, what happened the day of Tyler's accident-" she began but I quickly cut her off.

"Nothing" I said, much too anxious to be convincing.

She pursed her lips, "I believe there was something Bella. I'm not sure what but...it's definetley different, perhaps?" she asked casually.

"Yes" I said, surprising her as she rose her head higher. "There was definetley something I saw Edward do but I can't seem to figure out just what it was..." I said, stalling and feigning no knowledge of their secret of being vampires.

I walked towards my old truck, planning on stretching to my tip toes to pull my school bag out of the cab but a very fast look passing between Alice and Edward made me hesitate. I missed Edward's response as I leaned in to grab my bag, a flash of white shot out in front of me and my bag was nowhere. I stood from leaning into the truck, my eyebrows drawn in a mystified line.

I looked up to see Edward grinning crookedly at me, my dark blue school bag hanging off the little pinky of his hand. My eyebrows drew deeper in confusion, realizing I probably resembled an ugly Neanderthal I smoothed my face of lines, taking my bag from his hand.

"Thank you...?" I said, but it came out as a question.

I looked around me to see the rest of the Cullen's heading towards the front entrance, looking more like models walking the cat walk rather than kids going to school. Alice sent Edward a harsh look, making a hurrying gesture with her hands.

Seeing me watching her, she smiled innocently and waved. "See you at lunch Bella!" she trilled in her high voice.

Mystified and expecting Edward to be walking away after them but to my surprise a gorgeous laugh came from behind me and I whipped around to find Edward Cullen; laughing merrily at my expense.

"What are you laughing at?" I demanded indignantly.

His smile vanished in a second and I instantly missed it, strangely enough. "Nothing" he answered, his dark golden eyes twinkling above the light shadows under his eyes.

His own bag hung off his hand as he walked next to me on the way to the front entrance as the parking lot slowly filled. I watched him skeptically out of the corner of my eye as he continued to walk by my side at my sluggish, slow pace.

He caught my gaze and I averted my eyes quickly, he raised a perfect eyebrow. My anger sparked quite randomly and I glared at him, seething all over. "Is the _Anti-Bella_ act over now?" I sneered heatedly.

He stiffened noticably as we walked and grimaced, "No. Not really..." he admitted.

I flexed my jaw, straightnening my shoulders as I walked faster, making an entirely useless attempt to leave him behind. He easily matched his pace to my own again, probably not even noticing I was close to my walking speed limit.

"Wait."

_"Why__?"_ I asked, raising an eyebrow but still avoiding his face. It was too angelic for his own good.

He paused, "That's a good question" he said, looking forward.

I sighed, "I don't get you at all Edward," I admitted. His eyes lifted to my face in mild surprise. "One day your talking to me like everything's fine, the next your _accusing _me, and now-well, I don't know!"

"It seems impossible to decipher you, I might just give up" I sighed, shooting a sideways glance at him.

He said nothing, and I started again, panicked I'd said something _really _wrong. "I mean _what do you want?" _He grinned, amused greatly by this. "Do you want to be my enemy, my lab partner? A...friend?" I asked carefully, looking up at him.

His dark eyes instantly hardened and he looked away from my own. "We shouldn't be friends."

My mouth dropped open comically as I blustered with anger and rejection. I hadn't too much luck with friends lately and now this too? My eyes widened and I turned on him-almost half of the parking lot full now-blistering with boiling rage. I rose my hands dramatically, flailing them about.

"I..." I fumed, struggling for sufficient words for my rage. I just wanted to whip a hex on him to show him how I really felt! But that wasn't like me, it was a risk anyways...

I took a deep breath, struggling for control. "You're telling me this _because_?" I hissed acidly.

His dark butterscotch eyes hardened into metallic gold as he evolved into one of his swift mood swings. "I was giving you a warning you very well need."

My face darkened as I took a step closer to him, if I were a foot taller we'd be nose-to-nose. "No, Edward _you're_ the one in need of a warning right now" I seethed.

"And why is that?" he asked, bemusement on his beautiful face. Only enraging me even more.

Caught in my anger I didn't think through my rash answer. "The_ unimaginable_," I spit. "You couldn't even begin to comprehend such things!"

"Things like what?" he continued, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"The things I could _do_ to you..." I growled, "You don't even know the half of it."

I slightly paled as I realized my slip, his dark golden eyes glittering with comprehesion and cleverness. I took a step back, looking around the lot to thankfully find that no one had noticed our...exchange. His mood changed again, quickly, as he smiled broadly and took a step back as he saw the realization flow into my face.

"Well..." he started, pulling into his bag and slinging it over his back in one swift movement. "Wouldn't want to be late for class."

I nodded and took a step to walk around him, slightly dazed from the change of mood but a white blur shot out and stopped me. I looked up at him and slightly lost focus for a moment as I stared into his blazing dark eyes.

"Good bye Bella" he said earnestly, looking down into my eyes.

I nodded uncertainly as his heady scent flooded my nostrils. _Mmmm... Always leaving me one step behind._ He pulled away, chuckling and turning the other way. Walking with the grace of a lethe dancer. I watched his single form as he walked the opposite direction until he was fully immersed in the crowd of students completley, heading towards the opposite entrance.

_What are you up to Edward Cullen?_

***** ****

My hand's fingers, cupping my chin, drummed in a steady rhythm.

I glanced at the barred clock on the far-wall, almost time for lunch... I forced myself to refocus on the Spanish lesson as the teacher rolled "r's" and flourished broad accent through the class. It was hard to adjust to the boredom of Muggle school but it was something new, something boring, but easy to follow. The sound of chalk clucking against the green board flowed over the classroom and Jessica's chatter. I took careful notes obediently, nodding my head to Jessica's ramblings.

"Un examen el jueves y paquetes de cap tulo debidos este el viernes" Mrs. Sanchos said, clapping her hands two times we responded in a monotone.

"Corteje hoo."

She frowned and rolled her eyes, dissappointed in our lack of excitement in our "woo hoo!"

"Bien mis estudiantes perezosos, empacan!" she barked, smiling shrewdly.

I gathered my things with exaggerated slowness where as Jessica had her things packed twenty minutes to the bell.

"Bella!" Jessica whined in annoyance.

I sighed, standing up with my books under one arm. "Yeah?" I asked, my interest lacking.

She smiled happily, satisfied. "So I know how you're not going to the prom and everything but I thought it would be fun because, who doesn't like shopping!?" _Me_.

"But wha-?" I started to ask but she interrrupted me, shaking her head and flaunting her brown curls about.

"So me and Angela wanted you to come with us to Port Angeles to shop for prom dresses!" she practically shrieked with excitement.

Surveying my look she corrected herself, "I mean, Bella, to help us pick since you won't be really needing one..." she trailed.

I pursed my lips as we emerged into the hall and she watched my face eagerly, looking for signs of acceptance. How a dance could really still exist outside of the wild cacophony of my world seemed to be a mystery to me. Proms? Dresses? Shoppping? It was all just a big Sherlock Holmes case in my book. I peeked at Jessica from the corner of my eye and sighed, not able to find it in me to completley dissappoint her.

"Maybe. I'll think about it and let you know...tomorrow" I decided.

"Tomorrow?" she shouted incredulously, her eyes dis-believing. I gave her a pointed look, one that pretty much summed up all of my thoughts: "You better believe it."

She sighed and nodded, pouting her pink glossed lips. "I guess...but tell me quick because we need to make plans! Maybe see a movie or something... Is there anything good out? Or just eat-out... Are there really any good restaurants down there? I mean I go down a lot but it's not like I really pay any attention to that..." she rambled.

I looked through the halls for Angela as Jessica evolved into a more chattering state I wasn't interested in. As my eyes surveyed the halls looking for a bobbing brown bun and thin, squared glasses I saw a waltzing white form.

I stiffened and narrowed my eyes, _maybe I'm being over-reactive_, I mused._ It could just be some Albino kid who's never seen the sun.  
_  
My hopes halted as I saw the thick muscular arms of Emmett Cullen, built like a mountain and practically molded out of rock. I craned my neck to see if anyone was walking with him, out of general curiosity. The bobbing head of golden wavy hair told me it was Rosalie walking with him.

I attempted to immerse myself in the crowd to hide myself as I walked by them. To my relief Angela emerged out of the crowd, rushing towards us.

Jessica beamed a false smile before leaning towards my ear to whisper, "What the hell is she wearing?"

About to object, I froze Emmett Cullen's penetrating golden eyes on me as Angela came within hearing range. I smiled sweetly, "Hey Ang, where were you?" I asked.

She sighed warily, out of breath. "Just came from Calculus BC! It was in the lab today" she grimaced, the computer lab they'd been in must have been far from the cafetaria.

I frowned, "Oh, that's too bad..." I trailed, not sure what else to say.

She nodded, Jessica gave her a motion with her finger behind my back and they fell into a slower pace, behind me. I wished they hadn't, it would be easier to stay hidden from the Cullen's with them beside me. They almost instantly stepped back forward, beside me as we stepped into the cafetaria.

Angela's light brown eyes glimmered and she smiled, "So, Bella will you be coming?" she asked politley.

I sighed, I surely wouldn't leave Angela alone with Jessica now-she would go absolutley nuts. But I answered the same answer from before anyways, "Maybe."

We took our seats at the empty cafetaria table, smeared with hi-lighters and crumbs from the last lunch period. She nodded easily, that was what I liked most about Angela. She was easy-going, didn't pry.

Jessica looked over to me and smiled, "Come on Bella, let's get some lunch."

I nodded and smiled at Angela, "Be right back" I promised.

She nodded her yes, dangling her rolled up paper bag of food in front of me, I grinned and followed Jessica to the line. Jessica plucked through the assortment of strange foods, babbling the whole way through. Not exactly seeing anything I liked I picked a bottle of lemonade out of the cooler of ice shards.

She glanced at me, her brown eyes lowering to my one bottle schrutinalizingly. "That's it Bella? What are you like, on a diet?" she asked curiously.

I shook my head, grinning, "It's all so gross this was all I picked" I made up on the spot.

She laughed, throwing her head back making a bouncy motion with her curls and moved to the cash register. "You know, you're totally right!" she agreed eagerly.

We paid for our lunch, walking back to a full lunch table. Where Angela sat, and my and Jessica's empty seats, extra chairs surrounded ours. I sighed, Mike Newton would be sure to be one of them if he hadn't get a seat within a two-foot range of me. I snickered as we took our seats, the table instantly brightening even more with deliberate chatter. Angela chatted happily to Ben Cheney, I smiled-they looked cute together, like two pieces to a puzzle. Jessica instantly immersed herself into the constant babble, laughing at jokes and flipping her bouncy hair over her shoulder.

A few of them groped unsuccessfully for my attention, I sighed and screwed the little lid off of my bottle. Fondling the cap with my finger absently as I observed the animate cafetaria, feeling out of place. I took a sip of the fruity, tart drink my eyes sweeping the room and tables. I found the Cullen's sitting at their usual table in the back, away from others. I turned away, trying to participate in the meaningless banter.

"I can't wait to see Face Punch next year! It's all 'Put your gun down man or I'm gonna blow your freakin' head off!' It's gonna be_ sick_ man!" Eric Yorkie cheered to Conner, they grinned and pounded fists.

"Yeah, and Crosshairs in a couple o' months..." I averted my eyes to Mike chatting with Tyler Crowley, a large bandage taped above his right eye.

"...point of math? It's not like we're ever gonna use it in life! I mean where is math? Besides money, I mean. Geez, I can count to a thousand- isn't that enough!?" Mike complained, Tyler nodded in agreement. Mike caught me looking and grinned, turning to me.

"So Bella..." he started.

I knew where this was going, I opened my mouth to stop him but thankfully Jessica cut in with a whisper in my ear.

"Bella, Edward Cullen's staring at you" she whispered into my ear, giggling and barely able to conceal her smile.

I froze. My eyes widening, my eyebrows comically shooting up as I turned to her, frowning. Mike was shooting daggers in the direction of the Cullen's table now.

I took a deep breath and breathed back, "Are you sure?"

She nodded eagerly, "Oh, I'm sure. I know that look..." I tuned her out for a moment, not exactly interested in the direction_ that_ conversation was going in.

I swallowed and slowly turned towards the Cullen's, Jessica watching Edward Cullen with the intensity of a hawk. My heart accelerated as I found his deep, dark golden eyes staring me down. No matter how serious Jessica was, Edward Cullen couldn't be out-matched. His stare couldn't be compared, or beat by anyone or anything. I flushed and abruptly turned towards my table, clenching my fist anxiously.

"What did I tell you?" Jessica giggled.

I hesitated, "Yeah...you were right" I said roughly.

She looked at me strangely for a moment, mystified by my reaction which was of course not what she had been expecting. After all, I was being stared at by the _gorgeous_ Edward Cullen.  
But I wished just the opposite.

She resumed to chatting with Angela as I played mindlessly with my bottle cap, twirling it back and forth between my fingers. It was strange being in school really, after what seemed like such a long weekend. Discovering so many things. I felt like Christopher Columbus without the insanity and holiday. And why was Edward Cullen _trying _to be nice to me? Why was he staring at me? He had to have a reason bigger than what a normal seventeen-year old girl would hope for.

I stood, taking my empty lemonade bottle to the recycling bin. I was aware of the eyes of the Cullen's watching me, I glanced back as I exited through the double doors and into the halls. Alice was giving Edward another look, sort of anxious-or maybe pushy, I couldn't tell but Edward stood. I sighed, wanting to be alone right now as I felt the strangest knot in my stomach. It was almost anger...but not.

I shook my head, mystified and trying to re-focus myself. Edward walked fast, even in his human facade. I sped my pace, turning down another corridor and towards Biology. I turned around, changing my mind. I wanted to go outside, just for a little while. A moment.

I walked back down the corridor I'd turned before in hopes of going outside. I stopped as I saw Edward Cullen walking towards me, looking like an angel come to life from one of Micheal Angelo's finest paintings. Breathtaking, my heart sped a bit and I struggled for control of my thoughts. If I could just picture him a tad uglier...

He smiled, my plan of picturing him as ugly miserably demolished. "Bella, what are you doing out here?" he asked, still smiling.

He leaned against a metal, faded locker, the perfect picture of ease. He raised an eyebrow expectantly as I collected my thoughts.

"I am...in school. Un-restricted to roam the grounds freely" I replied smartly. He chuckled, low and deep with his special velvet under-tone.

"You always surprise me."

My eyebrows drew together in confusion, "Huh?" I asked.

He out-right laughed, full and hearty. "Your answers... I never know what to expect from you" his head turned down a little, curiosity gleaming in his dark eyes as he looked at me from under his long eyelashes.

"_Oh_, t-that's very observant of you," I stuttered, tongue-tied by his comment and heart-stopping beauty.

He grinned, this too seemed to amuse him. I sighed, re-collecting myself. "Well, if you don't mind I will be going then" I said, turning to leave.

He frowned a little, but a shrill call stopped me, "Bella!" I inwardly groaned as I faced, the now two Cullen's.

"Hello...Alice?"

This was all so very confusing, they hadn't tried to pry any information out of me...yet. She smiled angelically, the look of pure innocence.

"Would you mind going on a walk with us?" she asked. "There's twenty minutes until lunch ends."

I narrowed my eyes, a walk? How stupid did I really look? This was offending.

"Please Alice, don't question my intelligence. A walk?" I asked incredulously.

She sighed, giving Edward the same special look she'd been giving him all morning. I wondered what it meant behind those dark shimmering eyes.

I bit my lip as Edward opened his mouth to answer but Alice stepped forward to interrupt him. "It's just a walk Bella, unless you'd like to visit our house" she said with exaggerrated patience.

Accusation glinted in my eyes, I was stubborn and I knew it but under any circumstances I was certainly not stupid.

"No, it's not" I objected. I hesitated before adding unwillingly, "_Aren't you going to let this go?"_

She smiled slyly, shaking her head. "No" Edward answered, staring deeply into my eyes as if he could find the answers there.

"Then neither will I. We all have our suspicions" I threatened, a smirk slowly forming.

Edward narrowed his eyes slightly as Alice frowned, "Bella...what-?" she broke off as Edward sent her a warning look. "_What are you?"_ I finished internally for her.

"Let it go" I hissed. "Just _forget_ about it."

"I'm afraid that's not possible Bella" Alice apologized, reaching for my hand.

A rueful snarl replaced the smirk on my face as I yanked my hand back, black rage pouring through me.

"Goodbye Alice. Edward" I said stiffly.

I whipped around on my heel, walking towards the exit doors. I wasn't up for Biology, or tolerating Edward-or any more Cullen's at all.

They were getting too close,_ too fast._

* * *

I drove towards home, the large tires of my truck sloshing through puddles and sending spritz on the sides of the road.

Charlie, being Chief Police of Forks and a new dad would not be happy with my ditching; and I knew he came home for lunch breaks. But hopefully he'd be leaving now, or had already left. As I took a turn into our neighborhood a police cruiser-Charlie-drove passed me, hopefully not noticing my giant cherry-colored truck. Parking in the driveway the truck grumbled to a great halt as I shut off the engine. Shoving the door open, rust bits flew on the ground as I leapt down to my feet. I jogged to my front door quickly unlocking it with the keys from under the broken porch plank.

I stomped my feet quickly on the matt, motes of dirt falling off of my shoes. I walked into the kitchen to find a Post-It note posted on the fridge in sloppy chicken-scrawl hand writing.

_Bells,  
Be out a few extra hours, the murder issues have gotten a lot worse.  
Either hunting for a rabid animal or searching for a mass murderer.  
With Harry Clearwater and the rest of the team. Be home by 7.  
If you need me call the Clearwater's (666-7802.)_

_- Dad_

Jacob. It was an instant reminder, Jacob the Wolf. Jacob the...Shape shifter.

The vampire.

I stiffened as I remembered her clearly from our first encounter, bright red hair like a flame with inhumanly beautiful features as any other vampire. But she drank human blood. She was a true Killer. And she was out there, and so was Charlie and this Harry Clearwater. Even more. But Charlie, Charlie couldn't be hurt.

As long as he was in the same woods as a dangerous vampire, he wasn't safe. I clenched the Post-It note in my hand crumpling it and throwing it in the trash as I grabbed my coat, pulling out my wand.

Every second counted, any second he could be killed.

This made me run, sprint. I flung open the back door to the porch, slamming it with enough force the loose glass shook dangerously. _Accio broom_, I summoned internally, still running as I emerged into the dense forest. It was like a sense of Deja-Vu washing through me, racing to protect my father once again.

As I ran, dodging twisted roots growing straight up from the ground and tall weeds my Comet 290 flew in a lightning fast circle around me. I jumped exactly on it, gripping the front with two hands and leaning forward as I shot off the ground at speeds a hurricane couldn't possibly beat.

My hair whipped behind me like a mahoghany flag, the wind in my eyes forcing me to squint. I took a deep breath as I soared, wildly dodging every tree in sight, the forest beside me turned into a great blur of deep green as I rode.

I could see her bright red eyes now, slowly darkening-or quickly-to a hungry onyx. Her flaming red hair, Charlie pale and cold-or trying to fight her off and being hurt miserably. I shivered, but it wasn't because of the cold.

My eyes swept the forest repeatedly as I raced through-what was that? A black blotch of...people? Please be people, please be Charlie. I leaned forward, gaining even more speed as I dropped like a rock through the sky and toward the forms.

I smiled triumphantly as their forms took shape, officer uniforms and a man in jeans and a fleece, a fisher man's hat. I'd found them.

I jerked my broom back as I came too close to them, swirling in a quick loop around them to bring myself to a halt with a great _"SWISH."_ I stumbled off of my broom, clumbering for a hold on a branch as I crouched low in a great pine tree. I stowed my broom securely in the underbrush of a large branch of pine. The pine needles scratched my face as I brushed them aside with a hand, watching closely from my hidden spot but within hearing range.

The man in the fisherman hat I assumed to be Harry Clearwater -because he had no police uniform- stepped back, away from the group. "I'm going to check things out-er-down here" he announced in a gruff, old voice.

Charlie. I breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of him and quickly observed the others. "Yeah, but be careful" Charlie answered, watching him carefully and then resuming to his scoping.

I bit my lip as I looked at Charlie and then this Harry. Who should I be watching? Harry was alone, I'd follow him.

Crawling down various branches, the bristles of pine needles scraping my arms through the long sleeve I wore. I held my breath as I slipped to the ground with a dull thud, unnoticed. I looked around for Harry to find his bulky form turning down a path, with one last glance at Charlie I crept after Harry, obscurred by the dense greenery.

He stopped suddenly, and looked back quickly with an anxious look on his weathered tan face. Hurriedly turning back he scribbled something out of the ground with his feet, I squinted harder a...foot print? No, it was much to big. The shape of a paw... Surpise etched through me, but could he really be erasing the evidence of the Wolves? I stared, bewildered as he stamped it out, billows of dust flying out from under his feet. He anxiously looked around again in fear of getting caught and I crept further back into the bushes.

He shifted his gun, cocking it and walked around surveying the ground for more evidence.

I gasped quietly as I saw the red-haired vampire emerge quite suddenly out of the dark shadows created by the towering trees. Her brilliant flaming hair was smooth and beautiful but filled with debris and leaves from the woods, quivering in the slight breeze. Her sharp eyes percieved him as he scoped his surroundings carefully. Still hidden in shadow, but not completley. He hadn't noticed her yet. Her sheep-wool shawl hung over her shoulders and she wore casual jeans, the same outfit I'd seen her in last time I saw her-more than two weeks ago.

She had a wild air about her I noticed. But she was so lethe and predatorial it sent chills down my arms, I didn't move. Not yet. If I could just get my wand...

I slowly pulled it out my heart beating frantically as her ruby eyes darkened as they locked in on their target. I set my jaw, narrowing my eyes and glaring at her although she couldn't see me-she wasn't paying attention to me now.

Her stance was lean, as if she were ready to lean into a crouch at any moment. Her gaze flickered from the man Harry to the other Muggles off the trail, I stiffened. Gripping my wand tight as I watched her with tight eyes. Harry's eyes widened as he made shape of the revenous vampire hiding in the shadows. I zeroed my gaze on him, my heart beating frantically but my determination hardening into ice.

It all happened very quickly then. He rose his gun quickly when he spotted her, the shift of it sounding in my ears. As his finger pulsed to squeeze the trigger she was there. I gasped at the surreal surprise of her instant appearance but quickly recovered, my muscles coiling. She held him by his collar in the air. He struggled fierecly gripping her ice cold hands, attempting to pry them away, amusement glinted in her dark -darker than last time- burgundy eyes.

I emerged out of the brush running and clutching my wand, her head whipped towards me in a blur of a movement. Her eyes darkening even more, leaning towards black. But I ran forward, a snarl twisting its way on my face as I gripped my wand, pointing it at her threatningly. She didn't let go of Harry but only smirked in amusement, her gaze flickering once from my wand to me.

"Put him down" I warned through clenched teeth as anger rolled through me, ferocity in my eyes.

She rose an eyebrow and smiled predatoriously, her lips pulling back in a teeth-baring grimace. "Silly human. Is this your friend?" she said in a soprano, baby tinkling voice I would of never matched with her wild face.

She smiled, baring her glistening, sharp teeth. "Mmmm...he's so_ mouthwatering_" she purred, her eyes darkening into an onyx.

My anger ignited, engulfing me like it never had and before I knew what was happening I had Harry flung far from us, lying against a tree. She growled and in a second was on me, growling and pinning me under her crouch as her wild dark eyes glared into my own. But I wasn't even in control of my own emotions now, everything was so instinctive, not...me.

"Reducto!" I swiped with my wand, my chest relieving from the weight as she went flying backwards and crashing through, and into a tree. Spritz of splinters and bark everywhere, as she lay sprawled for a second before she leapt out with black eyes, a ferocious and deranged look on her face as she sprang towards me.

"Stupefy!" I shouted, a burst of red sparks shooting from my wand. I ran toward her as she froze, collapsing to the ground and twitching her face contorted in a pain but within the same instant she was back on her feet, and I was flying through the air. I gasped as I felt the blow of something large and hard behind me, stumbling up she was in front of me in another second, holding me by the front of my shirt above her. Fire gleaming in her eyes, my mouth twisted ruefully as I pointed my wand into her cheek.

"LABYRINTH!" I screamed.

A great sphere of fire rose out of my wand, swirling in a raging vortex of heat and licking flames. She instinctively shot back about several feet, dropping me to the ground. Astonishment in her pitch black eyes. I scrambled up, raising my wand and glaring at her. With a large swipe of my wand and scream of rage from me, out of the giant ball an enormous snake emerged, spitting flames and embers everywhere. It was ten to twenty feet long and it swiveled into the air, eight foot long flames lashing at anything within a mile radius of it. The scales, eyes and fangs of the serpent were ferocious, snapping and hissing menacingly.

Her eyes widened and she whipped around in a blur, running at the speed of light as the great snake of fire surged after her, it's thick body of orange sparks setting fire to everything it touched but instantly burned out.

_Accio broom, _I summoned, needing to follow her.

My Comet came to a remarkably fast halt at my feet and I leapt on it, speeding after the vampire. The forest shot by me in a great blur as I soared after her, going faster than I ever had before and turning side-to-side dodging the trees all around me. As the tail of the great serpent of fire came into view, I pulled back, soaring upward I rose above the great snake of flame to see the great cliffs of La Push. The mile-long crescent shape of First Beach hung low and far below, the dark-gray water looking vast and deep.

The great mane of red hair resembling bright flame appeared as she moved in a white blur towards the cliff's edge. I dove over the serpent, my wand at the ready and chasing after her, expecting her to stop at the end. But she did not.

Diving over the precipice of the cliff in a perfect arc her hair blazed like a raging fire behind her as the snake dove after her. I felt iron hatred as I realized her clever escape. With a small splash she neatly sliced through the dark waters like a knife, disappearing under the surface. As the head of the great snake dived in great hisses and steam rose, I screamed kicking a chunk of driftwood and sending it flying into the water. I clenched my fists as I looked down at the hissing steam rising in folding billows.

Damn.

A rumble like prolonged thunder shook the ground and I turned around, an acid glare ready for whatever it was. Surprise swept through me at the sight of the Wolves and I stepped back, feeling the edge of the cliff on my sneaker. A gigantic black form stealthily eased out of the trees, quiet as a shadow and stalked deliberately towards me. Its large paws made low thuds as it stalked forward. More of the Wolves came behind it, forming a V shaped pack.

The large russett Wolf stepped forward, a little in front of the black wolf and I took it as my cue to leave.

They didn't want me here, this was_ their_ territory. Besides, I wasn't ready to face Jacob yet.

With a wave of my wand I dissappeared into blackness. The sensation of pulling from behind my navel sending butterflies through my stomach as I disappeared in the blink of an eye, tumbling through nothingness as I apparated.

The vampire had escaped, she was a horrible liability. But she wouldn't be so lucky the next time. I'd make sure of it.

* * *

**AN: We've all been aching horribly for the Cullen's and their really stepping up now, seeing how hard it could be for them to persuade her secrets out of her. But how will they go about it in the next chapters_...? I know_. On my blog I posted why it was another long wait for an update so if you're interested go and see. Victoria is still here and now with a vengeance, how will that work its way into Bella's already crazy life? It was mentioned briefly, but for those of you who hadn't realized in the last chapter, Bella is indeed a Horcrux. What a twisted story you are all reading here!**

**I only hope it's captivating enough to keep your attentions, that's my goal. Thank you for reading _as always, _and please review. **

**Check out my blog, link on my profile or right here: http:// immortalobsessed. blog. com/ For the preview for the next chapter, _which may be up by the end of the day or tomorrow (the preview.) There are a few spelling mistakes but spell checker doesn't want to work today! _Disclaimers to songs and ownership of Twilight and Harry Potter of course.**

****** **** **

_B is for Bella. E is for Edward. G is general. V is Victoria. C is the Cullen's._

"The Scientist" - Coldplay. (B)

"Apocalypse Please" - Muse. (C)

"Unintended" - Muse. (E & B)

"Because I Want You" - Placebo. (E) ~ _What are you up to Edward Cullen?_

"I Miss You" - Blink182. (B)

"Monsters" - Hurricane Bells. (G)

"Ugly Side" - Blue October. (B)

"Slow Life" - Grizzly Bear. (E)

"Earth to Bella Part I" - Incubus. (E)

"Invincible" - OK Go. (B & C) ~ _Alice, Edward and Bella in hallway by lunch..._

"Creep" [radio edit] - Radiohead. (B) ~ _It was like a sense of Deja-Vu washing through me, racing to protect my father once again..._

"Hearing Damage" - Thom Yorke. (V)

"Infra-Red" - Placebo. (B)

"Unstoppable" - E.S. Posthumus. (B) ~ _"LABYRINTH!" I screamed._

"Monsters" - Matchbook Romance. (G)


	27. Passion

**Part II: _Watch This_**

_Listen to the playlist.** http:// www. playlist. com/ playlist/19565659147  
**

* * *

In each of us lie good and bad, light and dark, art and pain, choice and regret, cruelty and sacrifice. We're each of us our own chiaroscuro, our own bit of illusion fighting to emerge into something solid, something real. We ve got to forgive ourselves that. I must remember to forgive myself. Because there is a lot of grey to work with. No one can live in the light all the time."~ Libba Bray.**

* * *

**_

A SHARP BANG BROKE through the silence that obscurred my room.

My eyes flew open as I froze, immobile to move in my surprise and panic. Disorientment flooded through me as I struggled for coherent thoughts, trying to wake from my fitful sleep. I breathed in slowly, my heart hammering against my chest, and looking around to see if someone had broken in. Or _something._

I shivered as a despairing thought struck me. It was _her. _It had to be! Who else would come for me? A cold sweat started on the back of my neck as another who could possibly be after me occured to me. The flame-haired vampire. She practically pulsed with revenge, anger. I had seen it in her furious black eyes. I flexed my jaw, either one would be truly horrible.

The only three questions racing in my mind were: 1) Who is it? 2) Which person was worse? The vampire, or my long-lived enemy? And 3) Was I, now, on my death bed?

Either way, she-whichever one it may be-had come for me.

I shuddered at the possibility and jumped as another quiet BANG thudded against my window. Sitting up and shrinking into the headboard of my bed, I whispered, "Accio wand."

My thoughts and heart wheeling in frantic harmony as my hand searched for my wand. It's stick shape flew into my hand and I clutched it like a life-preserve, gripping it hard. I watched with wide eyes as my intruder's shadow flicked across the floor of my bedroom in the shallow moon light. Big and bulky.

I was mystified, she certainly wasn't that large. Maybe her silhouette deformed in her hasty movements. But I knew better than that, it couldn't be her. Why would she need to bang on my window-she has magic? And the vampire could slide through soundlessly without any trouble. I waited in painful suspense as something sharp scraped against the length of the window with a high-pitched squeal, like fingernails against the glass. I took a deep breath, mustering my courage together and shakily stood from my bed.

My feet gently touched the rough carpet, my eyes glued to the window the entire time I walked the distance to it. I held onto my wand tightly, the determination spreading through me as slow as mollases.

I gasped as a huge dark, shape wobbled erratically on the other side of the glass, lurching toward me like it was going to break right through. I staggered back, terrified. My tight throat closing around a choked-back scream. And then a familiar, husky voice called from the dark shape.

_"Bella!"_ it hissed. _"Ouch! Damn it, open the window!_ OUCH!"

My heart caught in my throat. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to jump for joy.

Jacob.

I hurried to the window and shoved the glass away roughly, my arms above my head holding the bottom of the pane as I gaped. The clouds were dimly lit from behind, enough for me to make sense of the dark shapes of night.

"What are you doing, you _idiot_?" I hissed in bewilderment.

Jacob was clinging precariously to the top of the spruce that grew in the middle of Charlie's little front yard. His weight had bowed the tree toward the house and he now swung-his legs dangling twenty feet above the ground-not a yard away from me. The thin branches at the tip of the tree scraped against the side of the house again with a grating squeal.

"Im trying to keep"- he huffed, shifting his weight as the treetop bounced him-"my promise!"

Hot, angry tears filled my eyes but I wiped them away quickly and stepped back to my bedroom door. He swung his legs, backwards and forward, increasing his momentum. With a grunt, he launched toward my open window. I couldn't help but flinch as he shortly soared through the air, almost expecting him to fall to his death. But he was a Wolf now. I didn't know the details...but he was different. He wasn't _my_ Jacob at all, unless he could prove he still was.

My face hardened as I gazed at him, swinging agilely into my room and landing on the balls of his feet with a low thud. We both looked to the door automatically, holding our breath, waiting to see if the noise had woken Charlie. A short moment of silence passed, and then we heard the muffled rumble of Charlie's snore.

I rose my wand automatically and saw Jacob's eyes immiediatley train on my hand. With a wave I whispered, "Muffliato."

Turning to him I let a full snarl spread across my face as I watched him with accusation in my eyes. "What do you want?" I snapped, rising my wand again to swing the curtains shut.

If he was memerized by my abilities it instantly disappeared, his face hardening into a mask. His fingers lightly trembled and I sighed, knowing what anger did to him. How easily it tapped into his Wolf gene. It was different, but I'd gone through the same thing with Lupin.

His jaw clenched, he seemed to be fighting his anger that could so easily overpower him nowadays. I sighed, fighting the same fight with myself. I had to hold it back for Jacob, be the mature one. That only infuriated more, after everything I still cared too much for this boy. For Jacob, he was a solid place in my heart unfortunatley. Not easily removed.

He took a few deep breaths and stepped forward, suddenly sincere but still guarded. Not _my_ Jacob.

"I'm sorry Bella." His brown eyes burned with chagrin but I could feel tears at the back of my eyes.

My breaths quickened as I hissed,_ "Get out."_

He shook his head defiantly and reached for my hand, I snatched it away as his warm fingertips brushed mine. But I couldn't help but feel a soft flutter in my stomach at the nice gesture.

"I really can't Bella" he said sadly. Then suddenly smirking, he snickered, "Alpha's orders."

My confusion showed in my face and I stepped back, crossing my arms. I didn't want to get to close to him, my heart was already tightening into a knotted old rag.

He hesitated and added, "I came to apologize."

"I do not accept" I growled.

He blinked, his face going blank with surprise.

I clenched my teeth and sighed unwillingly, walking to my bed I plumped down on it. Putting my face in my hands sadly as I held the angry and sad tears back. He wasn't wearing a shirt, though the air blowing in the window was cold enough to make me shiver. He leaned over me, so big he blacked out the window, tongue-tied by my furious reaction. I was tired but I fought the sleep that crept on me like a sneaky spider. I breathed in the cold draft, it slightly awakened my senses, clearing the daze of sleep a little.

Anguish replaced the bitterness on his face as I looked up, a damn tear slipping from my eye. I hastily wiped it away, blusing in anger and embarrasment at my vulnerbelity.

He took a deep breath. "Well crap... I-I'm so sorry, Bella" The apology was sincere, I couldn't doubt that. But we had so many wounds in our friendship now it would need a lot more than that, sadly on my side too.

"Why did you come here, Jake?" I asked. "You didn't come days ago, apologizing like you should have! So this is obviously bigger than you and I apparantley. After all, you said 'Alpha's orders'" I snapped acidily, glaring at him.

Bitterness overtook his face once again and ancient sadness welled in me as I missed _my_ Jacob more and more. "Maybe it's not."

I stood up, he towered over me but I did my best to glare at him full-on. "I'm sure it is."

At our sudden closeness his dark brown eyes softened, his deepened thick eyebrows losing their harsh concentration. He rose his hand ever so slightly and brushed my bare arm, trailing up it to the hem of my t-shirt sleeve. His hot fingers left a blazing path in their wake and sending an involuntary shiver through me. I instantly stepped back, gazing at him with anger once again.

He sighed, "Yeah. Okay" he admitted.

A part of me dropped a little lower. So he hadn't really come here to make things up. I frowned but smoothed my face before he noticed, sitting on my bed. I walked over and sat next to him, the old bed bowed under his burden of weight and I waited.

He took a deep breath. "Sam sent me here"-noticing my confusion, he added-"he's the Alpha. Well...he-_we_ want to make some sort of truce" he said, watching me carefully.

I took notice of Jacob's new demeanor, he had changed in more ways than one. He had become more like Sam, I took this information in bitterness and resentment. Sam's Jacob, not mine.

I shook myself out of these sad thoughts and back to our preasent conversation, I'd dodged peace of _our_ truce. Jacob and I. But maybe, I hoped. I could replenish our friendship before the morning ended.

A truce. The Wolves wanted to make a truce, but I had to admit it made sense. We were on opposite sides, dangerous to both each other. They didn't know about me, I barely knew about them. They had made a treaty with the Cullen's or as they called them 'the Cold Ones' and yet it still lasted until today.

"A truce?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded, fully serious now, something I'd never expect to see on Jacob's care-free, happy face. On my Jacob. But this wasn't my Jacob. Not this one.

"Yes. Earlier...well, yesterday now I guess," he said, glancing out the window to see the night paling. "We saw you try and save Harry. Sam saw that we were on the same side, against the vampires"-I opened my mouth to protest but he shook his head, his thick eyebrows drawing in the middle.

"You were protecting the humans. That's what matters" he suddenly sported a very wolfish grin. Pun intended.

I sighed, shrugging indifferently. "I guess so..." I hesitated, "But Jake it isn't as easy as that. As long as Charlie is out there, I'm out there."

This didn't seem to faze him, he was practically glowing. "And we could easily take them out with you on our side! Besides we wouldn't have to be apart so much" he babbled. But suddenly intense with feeling as he whispered the last words.

I felt a little uncomfortable and shifted fitfully under his strong, dark gaze. "Take them out?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded, serious Sam Jacob again. "That's we do. What we are created for. We kill _leeches_ Bella, to protect our people-the humans from harm._ Death_" he spat, livid and trembling.

My eyebrows raised in surprise at his quick anger and the fact of what he did. I wrapped my hand around his thick, muscular arm. Deep tan against my snowy pale. His shaking decreased a little, not immensley but I squeezed the hard skin there. His eyes rose to mine and I had apparantley taken him out of his angry daze. We were close enough that his heaving hot breath on my face felt like a radiator, I actually had to draw away a space because of the heat.

"So...tell me" I began carefully, not wanting to pull him into a catconic state again.

"Do you want me to _kill_ them with you?" I asked, my heart stopping for a moment and shying away from the idea.

His eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "Of course not! I mean...just..." he took a deep breath. "Help us. Capture them, corner them. Whatever you want to call it. Either way we just need your help" he said quickly.

I bit my lip and he watched me carefully, his eyes trained for my answer. I speculated the Pros and Cons. I could really keep Charlie safe and perhaps it would be easier. But con: it would be a whole lot harder too. Another pro: I wouldn't have to be alone so much. Con: Maybe that was a bad thing. Pro: I'd be with Jacob. Con:_ Nothing_.

"I...I accept this 'truce'" I decided.

He grinned and threw his arms around me, picking me up and nearly squeezing the life out of me. I gasped, trying to draw in air as he practically crushed me.

"J-Jake! Can't breathe" I sputtered, my oxgen lacking.

He dropped me immiediatley but held me by my shoulders at a close distance. Apology in his eyes but more happiness. I drew in long gulps of air, my lungs relieving in the pulls.

"Bella, before I leave you need to ask Charlie when he and his force are leaving and all. We need to know. To protect them" he said extremely serious.

I nodded, understanding completley. "How will I tell you?" I asked.

His face went blank for a moment and then it twisted, worry lines etching his forehead. "Huh, didn't think about that. Ummm...call me?" he said unsurely.

I out-right laughed, un-able to help it. Calling, sometimes Jake could be a bonehead-actually most of the time-but I knew my sunny Jacob was in there somewhere. I was getting little glimpses, and I'd save him.

He grinned sheepishly, "Wow...I feel stupid. But leave a message I'll probably be asleep" he chuckled.

"Sleeping like the dead" I joked back, it felt as if we were in the garage again. Working on foreign auto parts-to me anyway-and kidding around with good ol' Coke. I sighed, reminisicing them.

But we weren't worked out. Jacob and I.

I bit my lip again, looking down sadly. "Jacob, what about..._us_?" I asked. It didn't sound right, it sounded as if we had broken up or were in a distorted _romantic _relationship ourselves.

"I mean, I thought you hated me!" I said sadly and looked up at him, having to crane my neck up because of his height.

He frowned, "I was...not right that day Bella. I didn't mean any of it."

"But you _were_ right, I did break my promise" I disagreed. "I'm sorry Jacob, I guess I just wasn't prepared...for this" I gestured between us.

He nodded, "A Wolf and-"

I cut him off, "A witch" I whispered.

"A witch?" he asked incredulously, his eyes bugging wide.

"Well...I guess that explains the _stick_," he chortled, laughing hard.

***** ****

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, hon'?" he asked, focused on his paper in front of him.

I hesitated but put a brave face on, this was for _him_ anyway. "When will you be heading out to look for those...killers again?" I asked. "Just so I know" I added quickly.

He looked me over skeptically but evidently found no bravado or anything to worry about in his book. He pursed his lips, watching me with careful brown eyes.

"Around half-past twelve I guess, why?"

"Just wondering" I said.

I couldn't help but realize it was during Biology, my class with Edward.

* * *

I pulled in the school parking lot, not as early as the day before but plenty tired from my night with Jacob.

A gleam of silver caught my attention in the thick cloud cover cast over Forks. I held back a groan as I parked in my usual spot near the front of the school, it had to be them: the Cullen's. Turning the keys and pulling them out of the lock, the truck rumbled to a loud halt. I sighed and glanced over to the car, a few others were in the lot unlike the day before. Kids lounging together in groups, laughing and talking-being normal (obnoxious) teenagers.

The Cullen's were not in their car. Rosalie and Emmett lounged on the hood, a little too close to be appropiate in public and I turned away, almost blushing. Alice and Jasper stood to the side a little. Chatting quietly, it looked sweet and I almost smiled but as Alice caught my eye and gave me a positive wave I remebered just exactly _who _they were.

Turning my eyes to Edward last I found him leaning casually against the passenger door, facing my truck. My breath caught in my throat at the beautiful sight of him, they were all godly but he was simply beyond perfection. Beyond duration of beauty. I forced my thoughts of his loveliness further down in me, I had to fight it. He wasn't an alternative to befriend, sympathize in any way. Probably the enemy actually.

But I couldn't help but marvel his new bright golden eyes. The others continued to have light shadows under their dark butterscotch irises but were beautiful nonetheless. Below his beautiful eyes, concealed by his thick fringe of lashes the hollow where his shadows usually laid were devoid of any dark bruise-ish colors.

I shook my head as if to shake off the daze of his inhuman beauty. I looked back to his eyes to find them now staring intensely into mine and I blushed despite myself, internally cursing the gene to hell.

My breathing sped but I remembered myself; and him. The role he played in this large charade they were all piecing together. Soon enough I knew they'd lose patience and really take action. They would act and so would I.

He stood from the sleek door of his Volvo behind him and began to stride toward me. My eyes widened and I looked around. Searching for some sort of reason to escape. I grabbed my bag and leaped out, heaving the door open with a great push. By the time I was on the other side of the truck so was he, smiling devishly. I internally groaned at my foolishness to think I could have actually escaped a vampire's quick speed. Fortunatley the parking lot was filling quick and he wouldn't be able to keep me for long.

"Hello Bella" he said warmly, his voice a beautiful velvet.

My heart sped but I turned the name into ice. "Edward" I greeted, watching him carefully.

Unfazed by my reply but rather amused instead, he smiled wider and I had to fight not to smile with him.

"I heard you were visiting Seattle next weekend" he stated casually.

I looked at him skeptically and began walking towards the school, fast and anxious. I'd completley forgotten about that, and yet he remembered? _Vampire,_ I recalled.

"Well...yes. Why?" I asked, truly curious.

"I was wondering if I could drive you there, your truck surely doesn't look like it could withstand the trip" he chuckled.

I gaped, appalled and extremely...surprised. "You...want to give me a ride? Why?" I asked, forgetting for a moment that he'd just insulted my car.

"Yes. Do you accept?" his eyes were suddenly burning, their molten gold strong with intensity.

"...sure" I said, breathy and dazed all over.

He grinned happily and headed in the direction of his building before my thoughts could catch up with my rash actions. As the daze slowly dissappeared I realized what I had done, I groaned out loud, causing a few on-lookers to glance at me in concern. I'd set up the perfect trap for me _myself_, once again.

Action had followed interrogation quicker than I'd expected.

***** ***

I was on edge the entire day, looking at the clock constantly. I was being timed, I had to leave school again for Charlie. But that was okay, as long as he was safe...I could handle it.

The bell droned meekly for lunch and I followed the class rush out of the doors, pouring into the gradually filling hallway. Jessica talked animatedly by my ear, babbling about our up-coming "fun" weekend trip. Angela slipped in next to me, indulging in the conversation, not as enthusiastic as Jessica but close. We entered the cafetaria and picked up our lunches, walking back to our usual table to find it filled again. I sat down in the uncomfortable metal chair next to Jess and Angela, Tyler Crowley and Mike sitting across from us.

"So Bella, why aren't you going to the dance again?" Jessica asked, her eyebrows drawn.

I sighed, remembering the sole agreement I got myself into this morning. "Going to Seattle" I muttered a little sourly.

"Oh, alright..." she said, seeing my mood she didn't push it. There's a first.

I nodded and started eating as the others chatted animatedly. Hunched over my sandwhich I let my eyes scan the cafetaria quickly, white bland walls, students messing around, the Cullen's doing nothing. I zeroed my gaze in on them, they all looked like super models as usual. Extremely out of place in the plain cafetaria, circled around the small table in different poses, gazing in random directions.

Their dark golden eyes seemed to be melting in more of a black as the days went by and their hunger became stronger. Except for Edward.

His bright butterscotch eyes were on fire as his stare flicked to mine a second after I looked at the table. The corner of his lips quirked up in a small smile, I found myself getting lost in him and his godly beauty, unable to help it. The intense penetration of his deep eyes were mesmerizing, he stood from his table and walked towards the trash, chucking his lunch. I averted my attention just as he rose a finger and curled it in, making a silent gesture for me to follow.

I bit my lip, my eyebrows drawing into a neat frown and I finally stood, abandoning my lunch. This was really stupid. Really, really stupid.

I walked out of the double doors to find him standing right in front of them so close I actually bumped into him as the doors swung shut. As I fell back from the collision his hand flashed out in a blur of white and caught me around the waist, my heart beat fluttering erratically. I blushed stupidly.

"Er-thanks" I mumbled.

He grinned, perfect sharp teeth alined in his mouth. I cleared my throat as he still held me, losing my resolve to keep away from him by the second. He smiled wider and slowly stood me up.

I sighed, "So what is it this time?" I asked glumly.

He pursed his lips as we slowly walked the halls, going no where in particular but this time I planned to actually go back to lunch. "I wondered...why were you not in Biology yesterday?" he asked, burning his eyes into mine.

"Well, I left" I answered vaguely.

He shook his head, a smile on the brink of his bright red lips. "Where to?" he asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

I bit my lip but then set my jaw with a new defiance. "That's none of your business."

He grabbed my arm as I walked faster, and in the next second I was facing him. My breath caught in my throat as his suddenly scorching butterscotch eyes fused into mine.

"Bella, tell me."

I opened my mouth but unable to say anything closed it again. "I...I went home" I admitted.

Surprise flickered on his face along with skepticsm but he nodded. "Oh, alright."

"Mm hm" I murmured, shifting uncomfortably under his grip.

"But I won't be in Bio today either" I said hurriedly, trying to pull away from his tightening hold.

His eyes burned with fire, "Why?" he growled.

I narrowed my eyes, "It's healthy to skip every once in a while" I snapped.

He sighed, "You're so stubborn" he shook his head.

I was getting whip lash from his sudden mood swings and beginning to resent him for it. "Well, what's it matter to you?" I demanded, almost shouting.

"I don't...want you to leave" he said softly.

My face went blank for a moment in my surprise, he looked up through his thick eyelashes now. My heart fluttered into a jack rabbit's race.

"Why?" I whispered, beyond curiosity.

"I'm not really sure" he admitted, watching me carefully as if to see if I would run away.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for his reaction. "I need to go" I told him seriously.

His mouth twisted into a snarl, his eyes darkening slightly as he pulled me closer but his voice was soft. A livid angel.

_"No."_

I glanced at Edward as we all stood to leave, seconds after the bell to sixth period.

"Bye!" Jessica waved happily to me, flourishing a grin.

She had interrogated me, demanding to know why I'd left after Edward and why we had also come in at the same time. I sighed, knowing she, no doubt, would bring it up later.

I needed to leave now, to meet the Wolves, to protect Charlie. But Edward kept me from it, insisting I'd stay; and he watched me from afar. Keeping an eye on me to make sure I didn't try any "funny business" as Charlie would have put it.

I looked for a quick exit as we entered the hall, flowing with students. Angela walked silently next to me but after a few minutes she asked timidly, "Are you okay?"

My eyebrows rose, I didn't think it was so obvious. "You seem a little...up-tight" she admitted.

"I'm sorry Angela" I sighed. "I'm fine, I promise."

I smiled warmly at her and Edward approached us at that moment, my heart rate picking up speed. "Do you mind if I steal Bella away for a moment?" he asked in all of his loveliness.

Angela's eyes widened and she looked at me for permission, her mouth slightly a gape. I nodded, "Sure."

As we slowed our steps so we were a ways behind Angela I noticed that he, nor any of the Cullen's today had mentioned their suspicions of me. "What now?" I asked, annoyed.

"Am I annoying you?" His eyes sorely amused, the corner of his divine lips slowly pulling up.

I sighed, "Yes" I muttered sourly.

He laughed, an out-right beautiful laugh. People looked in surprise to see a _Cullen_ laughing, a few mouths gaping.

"Well, I do apologize for that. I don't mean to cause you any distress" he said, half-joking.

I rolled my eyes, the vex. "As to your other question, I only wanted to walk with you to Biology. What's so wrong with that?" he asked innocently.

I barely prevented a blush, looking away as my heart quickened. I knew he could easily hear it too. But what was up with him these days? He acted so...different.

"Of course" I rolled my eyes.

"Really" he said sincerely, staring into my eyes from next to me.

"Oh. Well, that's...nice, I guess." Unsure what to say.

The door to Biology came up and my paranoia along with it. I looked around me anxiously and he noticed my haste, quickly putting his cold hand on the small of my back he pushed me towards the door then withdrew his hand.

"You won't be slipping away that easily" he chuckled, following me through the door.

I'd have to make an up and run during class, he couldn't hold me back then I decided. We headed to our seats and Mike leaped up on my side of the lab table, replenishing his chance to talk to me which had disappeared during lunch and the hall I'm sure.

"Hey Bella" he grinned, his dimples becoming pronounced.

"Hi Mike" I smiled slightly.

"So...I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom-which is coming up in a month or so...with me?" he asked, straight to the point with his heart on his sleeves as they put it.

I bit my lip, not wanting to hurt his feeling but I knew my answer. Mike was only a friend. "What about Jessica?" I asked.

He shook his head, "It's an on-and-off thing" he said, glancing at Edward. "We're off right now" he added quickly.

"But you guys make a really good couple" I encouraged.

He hesitated, "But will you go? With me, I mean?" he asked, his blue eyes wide and pleading.

I frowned, "I'm sorry Mike...you're a really good friend" I said lamely. His face instantly cast into a shadow of glumness and he sent Edward a quick glare, I wonder why.

He leaped off the lab table, mumbling an "Okay."

I knew he was disappointed but he'd find a way to ask again no doubt, that boy had endless ego. I didn't know where it came from but it was _endless.  
_I turned to Edward to find him livid, his nostrils flared and eyes practically black. But he was slowly relaxing from his tense position, eyes still dark but he composed himself and smiled tightly at me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, slightly amused.

Annoyance pricked in his eyes but he chuckled, "I suppose." He shook his head, sighing as if he'd reveled in a lost moment.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class and I stiffened, facing forward. It reminded me that Edward had made-well _persuaded_ with all of his godly charm-me to come when I needed to protect Charlie. I noticed he sat ever so slightly closer to me today, apparantley able to endure my scent better.

He leaned over the black marble of the table, his lean muscles in his arms straining under the cotton of his black tee but otherwise he was relaxed. I glanced at the clock anxiously, twelve forty-five. Clenching my fists I knew Charlie had already been gone fifteen minutes now. I needed to leave, but logically I knew I wouldn't be able to do so sucessfully without waiting for a bit.

I sighed impatiently as Mr. Banner slowly walked up the aisle, his fingers weaved together and his eyebrows raised in excitement. "Well, class as you know. Friday we will have our field trip to the Marymere Falls trail!"

Field trip? I wondered. Remembering the field trip Mr. Banner had mentioned what seemed so many weeks ago but was, in fact only last week...

"...permission slips signed" I heard as I tuned myself back in. Permission slips? _What are those?_

I shook my head, it couldn't be hard to figure out. As he babbled through his lecture of the field trip I could already tell this would be an easy class. I waited for an opening in his lecture to ask for... My eyes sweeped the room anxiously and Edward watched me carefully, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

Bathroom pass.

"So you'll be missing sixth, seventh (this period), and eighth...any questions so far?" he asked, excitement in his voice as the room babbled in excitement for a few periods of school.

I rose my hand but he called on a girl with curly dark brown hair in the back. "Yes Nicole?" he asked.

"Yeah, are there late buses to pick us up when we come back?" she asked.

"Yes, there will be late buses" he said in a matter-of-fact manner.

She lowered her hand and chatted to a blonde and other brunette. I rose my hand higher and Edward watched me with suspicous eyes.

"Bella?"

"May I get the bathroom pass?" I asked.

"Oh, sure. Go right ahead" he gestured to the desk behind him with passes of assortments.

"Any other questions?" he called. Hands rose and he sighed, picking by names and answering question after question. Groups...yes, you may choose. Lunch...cafe, bring if you prefer...

I hadn't noticed Edward had stood to follow me with a pass of his own until we were safely down the hallway. I turned around and nearly gasped at his closeness, he stood with narrowed eyes and his jaw stiff, towering over me.

"You can't keep me from going!" I nearly shouted in my anger.

"Why are you going? Is it really so important?" he asked.

"It is" I snapped.

His face grew darker and he grabbed my arm. "You can't go" he insisted.

"And why not?" I asked indignantly.

"Because Alice had a"-he broke off, mouth open in an 'o,' his face contorted in pain.

I frowned, "Alice had a what...?" I trailed off.

He shook his head, worry lines etching the perfect marble skin of his forehead. "It's so easy to let things slip when I'm talking to you" he murmured quietly, in small awe.

I rose an eyebrow and it struck me-Alice had a _vision_. Maybe of me getting hurt. Maybe something more. I stared at him intensely, why would he care? Was it because they would never learn my secret if I died? I did wonder.

I shook my head stubbornly. "I'm going and that's it."

"I won't let you" he growled, his eyes on fire and gripping my arm. Hard.

I winced, he noticed and loosened his grip but did not let go. "You..have too" I panted in my sudden fury and through my pounding heart.

He frowned, his beautiful eyes sad as he looked down on me. "No."

"I'm going!" I shouted, hoping that no teachers had heard me as I glanced around quickly. "Let me go!" I whispered furiously.

I snatched my arm out of his grasp and I knew he could of easily held me there as long as he'd like. I stomped toward the exit doors but he was in front of me in the next second, his eyes pleading and he held my hand in his. My heart fluttered at his close aproxomity and the coldness, and electricity he sent jolting through my hand.

"_Please_ Bella. Please stay" he whispered, scorching.

I hated to see him in pain-strangely. I frowned, a part of me I didn't know yearning to reach out and stroke his cheek.

"I can't" I said, fire in my eyes.

"I'm _begging_ you" he whispered, leveling his pained face with mine.

I gasped at his beauty and his eyes darkened, my scent so close but he held my hand tight.

"I'm sorry Edward" I said, looking away at the floor. "But no."

His eyes showed defeat and he stepped back, taking ragged breaths. I could hear faint rumbles of growls emitting from him that he tried to sustain. But Charlie needed me, and Jacob. My heart was torn oddly enough, I should've been able to walk out of here easily. Without any of the pain swallowing my chest right now. But I couldn't.

With a glance back at Edward I saw him still as a statue, an impassive perfect face except for those dark, black eyes trained on me. I pushed through the doors and jogged down the steps. I fought the urge to look back at him, to run back but I kept running forward. Diving under the cover of the forest, I knew his immeasurably perfected sight could easily see me through all of the green and density.

I ducked behind a tree and huddled there, staying still and curled into a ball. I didn't have time to get my broom, I was still tired from my long night, I needed to get to the Wolves as soon as possible. Charlie needed me. I couldn't let anyone down, I couldn't bare that.

I pulled myself together into an even smaller ball, apparating to the place where Jacob said we would meet. Hoping with everything I had that they were still there.

* * *

I stumbled into the deserted clearing, falling on my hands and knees in the dry grasses.

I looked up through the deep yellow of dead weeds and grasses, I looked wildly for the Wolves, for Jacob. Anyone! I sighed in defeat, of course they would leave without me. The muggles-er-humans were their number one priority. Even if Jacob had wanted to stay Sam would have made him go, they had a...duty after all. I laid my face down in the grasses, supressing a groan.

So much for that.

I hoped they kept Charlie safe for me. I was counting on them. Maybe it wasn't too late to go back to Biology, after all I'd been in the bathroom... A figure leering at the edge of the shriveled terrain, some thirty paces away stopped my thougts flat. I peered up slowly, watching with narrowed eyes as it stepped forward in a blur.

Vampire.

I bit my lip, fumbling in my pocket for my wand as it approached me. Unfortunatley I sat in just the small patch of light the clearing had, like a spotlight poised on a star, but in this case-_prey_. I breathed slowly, gathering courage as panic coursed through me, as it stepped further forward I began to see its features. A tall, dark-haired man with pallid skin. His hiking clothes were frayed from use and his feet bare. He was beautiful as any other vampire, his skin olive-toned under the typical pallor, and hair a glossy black. He had a medium build, hard-muscled of course but no large brawn.

He strolled toward me slowly and gracefully as I stood, his bright red sharp eyes percieving my careful movements. He stopped about ten paces away, cocking his head as he surveyed my wand.

He took a casual step to the side, I didn't miss that it brought him closer to me. I took a step back and slowly raised my wand, his eyes watched the movement and he stepped forward too. Lithe and graceful.

"I don't believe it" he whispered. Low and awed.

I narrowed my eyes, watching him carefully as he slowly advanced toward me.

"So you are her. The little girl who defeated Victoria" he said, bemused and smiling. "For the time-being anyway." Confusion colored my thoughts. Who was Victoria? Who was he?

"Who is Victoria?" I asked quietly, watching him skeptically.

He laughed, a smooth sound like deep bells. "Victoria is who you drove over the cliff last night, little child. She has a very _interesting _mental fatigue" he chuckled.

The flaming vampire, I recognized. I nodded, reveling in last night's crazy events. My exhaustion creeping on the edges of my brain but awareness and urgency were stronger.

"Victoria" I tried. It suited her, wild and catconic. A killer.

"What do you want?" I snapped, suddenly very on edge. He obviously associated himself with her although his face was kind. He wasn't on my side, he was only another enemy.

He rose his hands in surrender, smiling sheepishly. "I am hunting, but now that I've run into you..." he trailed, turning his head slightly. Then whispering so low, I barely heard it he murmured, "...away..."

My eyebrows drew in an angry frown and I pointed my wand. "Could you show me what that is perhaps? Or...what you can do maybe?" he asked curiously, his terrifying eyes burning with wonder.

I knew we were not to show our abilities to vampires, unless for self-preversatory reason and this was just that. Or it would be, soon enough.

I shook my head, "No, that wouldn't be...possible."

Dissappointment glimmered in his eyes. "Are you sure? We could keep it a secret" he grinned and added, "Our little secret."

I followed his slow movements that brought him closer to me carefully. "Of course I'm sure you would like something in exchange...information perhaps?" he asked casually.

I stopped backing away, he'd definetley consumed my attention. "An exchange?...agreement?" I asked cautiously.

He nodded eagerly, his kind face deciphering his victory as he broke into a triumphant grin, exposing a patch of gleaming white teeth. "Of course, what is it you want fair child?" he asked kindly.

I hesitated, "I want you to let me leave unharmed" I began and he quickly cut me off, suspicion in his eyes.

"Victoria won't like this" he warned me and then sighed. "But I suppose she won't have to know, besides I hadn't known it would've been so easy to find you" he mentioned casually.

I realized many things in this; he'd been looking for me although he was hunting. He was definetley on Victoria's side then, and as he rose his nose into the air, he inhaled. Now he had my scent, we Wizards didn't know a lot about vampires but I didn't like that he knew it. Could he find me that way?

But I knew he-and Victoria-would be looking for me again, even after I left.

I nodded, affirming that I'd heard what he said. But if I told him about myself, or at least a little he'd obviously bring the information back to Victoria. Could I risk that?  
But I had been risking a lot of things lately... What could one more really damage?

Besides if I were to use this advantage to good use, on a subject I hadn't breached in a long while. Had completley forgotten actually, they'd been tucked away from my dreams even. Pushed out of region because of my new horrors.

The_ Volturi._

I looked up at him, excitement in my eyes. "One more" I said.

"More?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes. I want to know about the...Volturi" I said determinedly.

His eyes betrayed his surprise and he sighed, "Well alright...but I must introduce myself first, of course" he grinned. I smiled somewhat shakily at his kind face, he was definetley charming but I had to resist the urge to flee-after all, he was _hunting._

"I am Laurent" he said warmly with a slight French accent. "I am headed north with...companions. One of them being Victoria and the other...well, I don't want to tell you everything" he chuckled, winking at me.

He strolled casually in a lazy circle around me. "I am a vampire, as you may have noticed. I descend from the French, my human life I am happy to say I have forgotten. C'est un temps du pass. I enjoy my new life much more."

I processed this, he was French, he didn't remember his human life, and he didn't particularly favor humans either...

"Please, cher. Tell me something of yourself" he flourished a perfect smile.

I pursed my lips, not wanting to give to much information but to be vague. "I am Bella. What I am is irrelevant and I seek the protection of humans ensured" I added severely.

He rolled back on the balls of his feet in a quick motion. "Bella" he said and smiled. "Belle Bella."

I bit my lip and deciding to just come out with it and asked, "What about the Volturi?"

"Patience" he chastied me, smiling. "Well, the Volturi is a very interesting subject. They are the 'protectors' I suppose it could be put, of our existence. They keep the secret safe-but not from people like you of course, I assume" he smiled, chuckling.

"The Volturi are a family" he explained. " A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to royalty, I suppose. You do not evoke the Volturi. Not unless you want to die" he warned me severely, his burgundy eyes sinister.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked politley.

I opened my mouth to encourage him to continue but he cut me off before I had a chance to speak. "Well, well Bella I need a few answers-or demonstrations at least to continue" he trailed mischeiviously.

I bit my lip and sighed, stepping forward and toward him his eyes watched me curiously. Slowly following down to my wand. "I am not to speak of what I am, to your kind specifically. But I suppose I could show you," I paused.

"Only if it were to stay a secret" I hissed, turning my wand on him threatningly.

He stiffened and held up his hands in surrender, "You have my word" he promised.

I sighed, knowing I would come to regret this. But the Volturi. This told me much more than Carlisle had when I'd come to...visit.

I swiftly waved at Laurent with my wand and spoke strongly, "Levicorpus."

His feet swinging out from under him as he rose, suspended upside down in mid-air and flustered. His eyes widened as he stared at me, surprise coloring his face.

"Incroyable!" he exclaimed.

I let him down, he did not fall on his head but aligidly landed on the balls of his feet in grace.

"The Volturi" I reminded him, trying to wake him out of his awestruck daze.

He blinked and nodded, a blow of wind swept through the clearing and sent a few stray strands of my hair flapping. His eyes suddenly darkened and I took an automatic step back, immiediatley sensing the suddenly tense atmosphere.

Oh no.

A growl rumbled through his throat as the wind picked up pace, sweeping my scent into his flaring nostrils. His crimson eyes dissolved into a pitch black as he slowly leaned back, his legs coiling under him as he crouched to spring. A hiss like a swarm of bees flew from his throat as he sprang at me, in a meer second I'd be nothing but ribbons. The scene had changed so quickly and I was having one of my _"inner tantrums." _I felt fury and rath that had nothing to do with my situation coming from no where, but spilling out of me oddly enough. I felt like a Wolf, like Lupin, simply losing control. I panted heavily and acted quickly before he pinned me.

_"Crucio!"_ I screamed. A blast of green light sprang from my wand and striked him in the stomach.

I grinned, _I_ could escape now. _I_ was safe, that was all that mattered. Random anger continued to pulse through me, anger that was indeed not my own.

My mouth twisted into a rueful snarl as he collapsed on the ground, his handsome face contorted and twisted in a mask of pain. He panted, his back arching off the ground as he clawed at the dirt under him, driving deep grooves into the earth. I laughed bitterly, it was cold, calleous. I was. I could barely feel myself.

My wand _must _of acted of its own accord as I shouted, "_Crucio!"_ again.

I laughed in bitter amusement as his scream and yells grew louder, I smiled in pleasure. Stepping closer to him, towering over his head with my wand poised over hid head I leaned down. Now paralyzed in pain he could barely wince.

"Your days will end, and you will have_ nothing_" I told him coldly without mercy.

Where was this coming from? A part of me screamed at myself to stop, but how could I? This advantage had _so _much power, although I should be stopping it was too great to resist. He panted, pleading with me. I shook my head, his pleas had no affect on me, not now. I didn't feel like my usual self, different... I watched his face as his eyes clamped shut in solitary torture, losing himself in the pain.

No,_ I_ was losing _myself_, I realized.

My thoughts were on haywire. I felt like I could run a marathon easily without wasting a single breath. But everything I worked for I was slowly losing, it was slipping from me. I felt like a glass of water slowly being drained. Every part of me going down with it, nothing to be left behind.

Stripped of myself almost. I know what I'm doing is... Wrong. But it feels _so_ right.

The adrenaline pumping through my veins was strong enough to make me feel like I was on fire. I could do _anything_ with this. _Be_ anything. Do_ everything_. I was... Untouchable.

I couldn't wrap my head around it, like one of those dreams where you can't run fast enough - to the place you just_ have_ to get to. But what if you could "run fast enough," if you just had the... Antidote, the cure. _The power._

Well, I've found it and I'm going to use it. I know I have to _stop_. But I have no limits and therefore, I can't.

I rose my wand, aiming it over his head again with fire in my eyes, about to_ bless_ him with my first killing curse. I breathed raggedly, my resolve and bloodlust weakening as I whispered, "Avada..."

I stumbled backwards, shaking the haze of death and fury out of my mind. I gulped deep breaths eagerly, what was happening? This wasn't me. I'd never kill! I almost shrieked at what I'd done and even worse what I almost did. I had to run, sprinting the other way to flee I emerged into the dense forest, pressing harder and harder as I went. I resented myself for not being more careful, for not being _me_.

For not ignoring the vampire and going off to look for Charlie and Jacob, I was too selfish to even do that. But now the urge to flee, and the nearly overwhelming spell of sleep creeping on me all I could do now was run.

Only _RUN_, BUT FROM SOMETHING OR MYSELF? I DID NOT KNOW, I ONLY KNEW TOO_ RUN._

* * *

**AN: Jacob and Edward. What will I ever do with you two? Can you not see that this isn't the time for love in Bella's world now!? No, of course they can't. As things move seperatley for Bella, the Cullen's and even the Quileuttes. How will Bella's story unfold? What's happening to her? This isn't the Bella we know, not the Bella even she knows.**

**Take a crack at it, what do you think is happening to Bella?**

**~ Oh, and just a by-the-by, a new fan fic I read: "Frozen Fire." Interesting name. Anyway it's good and I guess I'm the Beta, read it if you're into Narnia/Twilight crossovers. It's new so they're aren't many reviews yet so I thought I'd mention it in my little AN. Click the link (it won't kill you) if you're interested.  
http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/5844242/1/Frozen_Fire Also on my faves list on the pro. Don't worry I'll make sure the author and I keep you _head over heels. ~_**

**See the next chapter,_ Part III: The End_; to see what will happen.**

**Thank you for all of your courteous reviews and devotion to my little story. I will update when I can.**

****

B is for Bella. E is for Edward. J is for Jacob. G is for general. When & is used, ei: E & B, it's double-sided. "To," ei: J to B, is used as thoughts directed towards said person, in example Bella. * marks the new "starts" in chapters.

"Futurism" - Muse (G)

"The Ghost Of You" - My Chemical Romance (B)

"Walking After You" - Foo Fighters (J)

"I Wasn't Prepared" - Eisley (B)

"Fix You" - Coldplay (J & B)*

"Until The Day I Die" - Story of the Year (J to B)*

"Time Stands Still" - The All-American Rejects (G)

"Ignorance" - Paramore (B to E)

"Notice" - Gomez (G)*

"Wake Up" - Three Days Grace (B to E)

"The Violet Hour" - Sea Wolf (E to B)

"Points of Authority" - Linkin Park (B)

"Memory" - Sugarcult (E to B)

"Falling Away With You" - Muse (E & B)*

"Battle for the Sun" - Placebo (G/B)

"This Is How I Disappear" - My Chemical Romance (G)

"The Small Print" - Muse (B)

"Sound Of Pulling Heaven Down" - Blue October (B)


	28. Part III: The End

**Part III: The End**

"Slow Life" - Grizzly Bear.

_

* * *

  
I'll follow you and make a heaven out of hell, and die by your hand which I love so well ~ William Shakespeare._

_

* * *

_

Preface

IT ALL TURNS INTO HELL IN AN INSTANT, then it's bliss, and then the misery crashes in again. So it brings me to wonder, is it better to love when it only gets those that you love hurt? Or is it better to completely ignore it?

I didn't have the time to decide. I didn't have the life or even the choice to.

I understood Harry now, how he had wanted to leave us behind so we wouldn't be hurt. Because he loved us, we were only to stubborn to realize such deepness.

That's why I'm leaving him-because I love him with everything I have. A burning, tantalizing love.

Unfortunately, I still didn't make the decision. After all, I am no longer Bella Swan. I'm out of control, out of spiral and not even myself anymore. Something else controlled me, I fought it as hard as I could but it was too powerful to resist.  
A part of me.

I am a great and terrible thing, I am the dark to the magic.

If anyone truly loved me, they would_ kill_ me. But they will not, the burden of murder too great.

So I am afraid I must do it myself.

I squeezed my eyes shut, my heart racing its final beats in my chest and took a step forward. Falling over the brink with only an _"I love you" _to accompany my twisted, twisted thoughts as my heart dropped through my stomach and the winds whipped against my face.

* * *

**AN: I will not confirm nor deny any guesses to what happened in this preface. You may mention what you think occurred in your review but this is meant to be known only near the end. _My lips are zipped!_**

**Check my blog for an exclusive preview, beyond the Preface of Part III: The End _and _the new Banner. Link on profile and here: http:// immortalobsessed. blog. com/**

**Reviews are well appreciated and approaching the next hundred! 500 may be another long-shot but in hopes of making it-please review. ****A poll is on my profile asking if you're anticipating Part III? Please vote! :) Thank you so much for reading and _Happy Easter! _This is my present to you lol.**


	29. Unexpected

**Part III: The End**

**Listen to the playlist, luvies http://www. playlist. com/playlist/19640567051**

* * *

_"Control your emotion or it will control you."  
__  
_

* * *

I DID NOT KNOW WHERE I WAS, BUT I WAS FEARFUL. I gripped my wand tighter as I crouched low and onto the cold floor, the room was alight with a dim glow without source.

Slowly stalking forward, I surveyed my surroundings. There were no voices, no sounds, nothing. Confusion consumed me as I slowly stood, in all of the emptiness. Again I faced many questions, why was I here? How did I even get here in the first place?

Almost reading my mind a small figure approached the room and I wheeled around anxiously for hiding, in an instant panic. The room was vacant and I was left standing alone, vulnerable in the middle of the wide and expanded room.

It slithered forward, seeming to shrink. I took notice that its movements became less humane and more...snake-like. I stepped back and it leered towards me, changing direction, the low "hissing" of the large serpent grew inconsiderably loud. Clasping my hands over my ears to fend away the loud noise, I barely heard it drawl words in its strange voice.

_"Not one can live while the other survives."_

I watched incredulously as my expression conveyed bewilderment. The prophecy had ended, it no longer applied to my life-or anyone's for that matter. It never had truly applied to me, only barely because of my connection to Harry. I shook my head in denial, my eyes betraying my confusion and the snake grew. In the dim light I could see its muddy brown scales gleam and strangely shift into its skin, disappearing from the eye as the snake became more humane once again. I stepped back warily, rising my wand as it rose into a human stance, rising to my height.

What was happening? I wondered as I held my wand high in front of me, nerves echoing through my stomache.

It widened in size until the thickness of it fitted a slender stomach and its shape changing into that of a...teenage girl. Comprehension dawned me as I feared the worst out of this, its slit nose and narrowed beady red eyes faded away and morphed into fair features. A chill slithered down my spine as I recognized myself in the slowly growing face, I stumbled back in surprise and it copied my movement although it still changed rapidly.

I stared in bewilderment, for a moment believing that I was gazing into a mirror. The copy of myself mirroring my few actions as I experimented, I slowly lifted my eyes across her. Her attire was the exact same as my own: cotton pants and a ragged purple t-shirt. My eyebrows drew into a frown, my frustration and confusion consuming me as I stared questionably at my "other" self.

The loud hissing grew more consistent considerably and I had to resist the urge to cover my ears as I stared at the copy of me with competence.

And suddenly she didn't copy me anymore. I jumped as a cruel laugh, very like my own but bitter, forced me to look in its eyes. Pure red. I shuddered and resisted convulsing as I shrank back, the hand snapped out-the exact tone of my own-and grabbed my forearm roughly.

I trembled, fear rushing through me as I scrambled for a way to escape. The bright crimson eyes on its face were callous and cold without mercy, the only thing on its face that didn't perfectly resemble me. I bit my lip and furiously struggled to pry its hand off of me, clawing uselessly at it while it held its grip easily. I risked a glance at it and shuddered as horrible thoughts instantly clouded my mind.

Death...everywhere.

_A jet of green light shooting from a wand, a fairly beautiful woman clutching a little baby to her chest as she screamed and fell to the floor._

I winced and slowly crumbled on my knees and to the floor, panting. I struggled for sense or thought as pain forced me to keel over on my hands.

_Death Eaters moving lethally in their flourishing black cloaks, wicked smiles that opened and released curses. Screams in response._

I twitched as I held in a groan, the pain intensifying. I could handle it, I had to fight the pain-for my friends, my family, for-

_A sinister smile on a ghostly pale face. Slowly scrolling upwards as if watching a movie, a slight nose with slits for nostrils unveiled and furious glowing red eyes._

I threw my head back and screamed as the copy of me suddenly leaned over me, bringing me back to whichever sense of reality this was. The hissing became deafening and I screamed louder, clutching my hands to my mouth and muffling my sounds of agony.

"The pain is adjustment, embrace it and don't fight. It will only make it worse..." It hissed in an oddly familiar voice.

* * *

My eyes flew open swiftly and I shook my head, struggling for coherence in...I looked over to the out-dated clock, barred in a gleaming silver cage and hanging on the wall over Mr. Jefferson's head.

World History.

I swallowed as I realized how close Jefferson was, directly in front of me. Looking down on me even.

"Ms. Swan, are you alright?" he asked, his expression morphing into one of worry.

I chuckled dryly, for some strange reason feeling very un-like myself and not at all "alright." Elated would be a better word for it-or perhaps recovering from mental torture. Advil just wasn't working its magic today.

"Peachy" I muttered, avoiding eye contact.

The worry lines on his tanned and middle-aged forehead deepened as he surveyed me with concern. All in all he was an easy teacher but as this is Muggle school-he was boring when he opened his mouth and introduced us to the subject of class.

"Are you sure? You're acting...'different'" he frowned.

I resisted the very uncommon urge to glare at him and instead tried to void myself of dis-orientment from my nap. Ugh, a nap? During class? I shook my head, something horrible was happening to me. I was barely acting like myself. In an attempt for forgiveness and to re-collect myself, I tried to smiled apologetically at him.

"I'm fine" I said somewhat grudgingly.

He pursed his lips and nodded, pushing the bridge of his glasses higher on his nose he resumed to the reading. I sighed, but could it really be a wonder that I dozed away during History? I wondered.

Instantly I knew the answer was yes, even if I was tired I would never do this. I shook my head again, as if to rid myself of a sudden "multi-personality dis-order."  
Eyes stared at me without shame around the classroom and I glared irritably at every pair I could catch. Clenching my fists, I resisted the sudden need to scream aloud as another wave of pain consumed my thoughts.

I twitched as I fought it, the cacophony in my mind, the agony crashing in fresh waves of pain over me. I squeezed my eyes shut, my eyebrows drawing close as I took a slow labored breath. The bell rang and I stood quickly, gathering my books and rushing towards the door to avoid Jessica's un-wanted gossip and any other questions about me.

As I weaved through the crowd of happy students I was again dumbstruck to how their lives could carry so easily without a considerable ammount of knowledge of the world around them. It was amazing how obvlious they could be. I slowly shoved through the obnoxious students, stumbling over each other and laughing. It was ridiculous, but I envied them.

A swift and graceful figure glided through the small cluster of students littering the hall. I'd been here long enough to be able to detect a Cullen easily, either by their movements or complexion, stance or posture, about anything.

I walked faster, attempting to melt into the background of the school and students as the Cullen emerged into eye view. Tall and well toned, a defined jaw and an angelic face paired with two golden eyes.

Edward Cullen.

His sharp eyes casually swept the halls and zeroed in on myself, heading towards Spanish. He veered direction and I instantly shifted my gaze, picking up pace as I walked faster. My paranoia and anxiety were creeping on me and so I changed course of my thoughts, away from the approaching Adonis.

But it was true, how could these Muggles possibly not be aware of everything around them?

So oblivious, so vulnerable. They could die so easily, so simple to kill. I shook my head, frowning in confusion at how quickly my thoughts had darkened.

I sighed and glanced behind me just as Edward smoothly joined my side, unaware of my internal debate. I ignored him. He'd...attempted somewhat a friendship over the week or so. But as unfortunate as it is, every time he became so close to success I'd remember.

He knew I was hiding something, he was trying to use a relationship to...manipulize me. My jaw clenched, _unbelievable_. The reality of the fact that his care and charm were all an act oddly hurt too. The door of the Spanish classroom grew bigger as we came closer to it. I pondered if Edward would speak, he never failed to surprise me, but I always succeed to bewilder him even more so.

I sighed, unable to suffice my curiosity any longer and turned my head slightly towards him. "Your class isn't in this corridor Edward" I said, my voice sharp but wavering as I met his bright butterscotch eyes.

Would I ever grow accustomed to his impossible beauty? He pursed his lips and I averted my gaze away from his purposely, trying to keep my track of thought.

"This is a short cut" he shrugged, his voice musical.

"You've never taken the 'short cut' before" I observed, smirking triumphantly at his expression of genuine surprise.

"Bella" he sighed, "You are far too observant for your own good."

I resisted a smile and glanced at him to find him openly staring at me, I fought a blush and turned away. What could Edward Cullen be thinking right now? I wondered. I almost asked him, so consumed with curiosity that I-

I gasped as the largest crush of pain crashed over me, stopping suddenly to a halt. Out of all of these few past few weeks, this was the worst, most intensified pain I'd faced from my new brain corruptions. Everything around me seemed to slow down and shrink into small, un-important things. Edward looking at me with concern blazing in his eyes, an angelic voice calling my name anxiously as I slowly fell to the floor.

My own quick _"gasp," "gasp"_ of air, loud in my ears. I shuddered as my books went sprawling across the floor as I collapsed to the ground before a flash of white caught me and put me back on my feet.

A pair of smoldering, concerned golden eyes stared intensely into mine and I squeezed my own shut. The agony and torture consuming me, a cacophony of hissing screeching in my ears, I clasped my hands over my ears but the ache didn't end, nor did the hissing. I bit my lip hard to fight the screams away.

"Bella" an urgent, velvet voice called to me.

I unwillingly opened my eyes, barely able to see through the pain. Everything was turning red, I felt a strong emotion tightening in me. I couldn't tell which, was it pain or anger? _Pain or anger!?_ I lost coherency in my thoughts and struggled to focus on Edward's inhumanly beautiful face as the rush of being burned washed through me.

"What's wrong? Bella?" I was hardly aware that we were the only ones in the hall, that the bell had rang, that Edward was a few inches away from my face. But his eyes darkening into a deep shade of gold, I was_ very_ aware of.

Unable to form words or to speak at all without it being a scream, I thrashed wildly in his hands. Trying to escape so I could freely scream in agony out of his sight.

"Bella!" he shouted in surprise as tears ran silently down my face.

In one swift movement I was in his arms, bridal-style, my books on my stomach as I bounced with every smooth stride he took.

"You're going home" he said determinedly, his tone leaving no room for an argument.

The click of the doors was faint and I was vaguely aware of the cold rush of air coating my bare arms with goosebumps as I'd left my coat in my locker. I bit the inside of my cheek to fight the horrible screams dying to come out. I resisted the pain as best as I could, trying to focus my thoughts on what was happening around me. Edward held me in a cradle of his arms but not close, another arm's length away from him. Then I knew how truly _dangerous _this was, what if I...combusted? Started accidentally throwing around random spells? _Lost control?_ What if _he _lost control? And...I was going home, he was taking me home. What about my truck? I couldn't ask or demand to be put down, swallowed by my own agony.

Edward's face became almost pained as he watched me, unable to tear his eyes away from the pitiful sight before him.

"Bella, what happened? Why are you in pain?" he asked worriedly, his honey-slick voice strained.

One of his cold hands quickly seized my ankle and softly prodded it, searching for signs of injury. I shivered at his chill touch, almost as cold as an ice box in this arctic weather. His alleged abilities easily noticed and he hesitated before determinedly continuing his search for broken bones or-

A piercing scream broke through the silence, and with horror I realized it was mine. My head was reeling, it felt as if someone were pounding my head with a hammer, trying to snap it in half.

It was all distant now. The fact that my "dream" related to this: "Embrace it and don't fight...," the fact that Edward was closer to me than ever right now and something was strangely changing in my demeanor about him, also that he was_ literally_ close, clutching me to him and then sliding me into something warm and soft. A seat?

I screamed again when another crash of pain burned me alive, my eyes opening wide of their own accord as the engine started, far too soon than it should have taken a human. But I knew he was a vampire.

There was no confusion. A cold chill and the snap of the seat belt next to my hip clicked and then we were moving quickly, the soft purr of an engine.

There was something I was missing. Something vitally important. To do with Harry. _Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry... _I gasped, of course! This is what had happened to Harry. He had failed to master Occulemency and he was always in pain... I couldn't remember why while consumed in this torture, I could only swallow down my own screams building and dying in my throat.

I couldn't focus on the fact that I was in Edward's car, much less anything but the pain. I gasped and clenched the back of the head rest with my hands. It was unreal.

"Bella. You'll be alright. Shhhh" he tried to soothe me, his soft voice a croon but tinted with strain.

I whimpered and slumped into the seat, refusing to move, to even open my eyes. The pain had to be avoided, that was essential. But I was faced with the biggest question and puzzlement of it all, where was this pain coming from? It had been on-going throughout the week, ever since my...encounter with Laurent-when I'd snapped. The strong emotion crashed over me again and I leaned forward, clutching my head with one hand and rubbing my temple with the other.

I opened my eyes to slits to find Edward staring worriedly at me, not the road-I didn't have it in me to chide him, nonetheless do anything but suffer.

His long fingers slowly inched toward my hand clutching my head, my fingers weaved into my mess of hair. I gritted my teeth and clamped my eyes shut again as I fought it... _"Don't fight it. It will only make it worse" _I remembered. But I had to, I couldn't just _endure _it!

Something cool brushed my hair over my shoulder and I shivered in response. His hand? I wondered.

"Oh no" I moaned as I crashed my head into the back of the leather seat.

The car jerked to a halt and a snarl echoed through the car, suddenly the door was torn open and I cringed away from the livid angel in front of me. His face contorted in pain but fighting something too, his eyes were a deep black I surveyed. He pulled me out of the car gently, cradling me in his strong arms as he set me down on the soft, wet grass beside the road.

"_What. Is. Wrong?_" he demanded, saying each word deliberately. I stared into his pitch black eyes, fighting his thirst. I knew the feeling rushing through me now, I recognized it.

Anger.

I turned on him suddenly, the pain still rushing through me forced me to stumble but I held my harsh glare. It was anger pouring into me from nowhere and I clenched my head with my hands, feeling mad as a hatter.

_"I DON'T KNOW!"_ I screeched in his face, furious I whipped around. I wanted to throw something or just... I groaned. I didn't know what to do with myself, with all of this rage. It was so unlike me, I had no idea...

I slowly reached for my wand, a plan of torture forming in my head. I shook my head, fighting it. The anger, the pain-everything. It was going to be the death of me. And suddenly I was engulfed in his arms, in some sort of embrace. A hug? Or maybe a restraint? I couldn't tell from the pain raging through me.

"Please, I want to take your pain _away,_ Bella" he begged, almost breaking my heart.

My knees gave out under me and his hold tightened around the small of my back, his lovely voice conveying worry. "Bella!"

My head leaned of its own accord against his chest, not because of surrender but because of control. I had no control. I was falling, wasn't I? The pain screamed in my head and I fell into it, into something I do not know. I didn't fight right now.

* * *

I stood in the middle of a desolate but strangely familiar room, with peeling paper on the walls and all of the windows boarded except for one. Inside the room it was dark except for a solitary oil lamp.

"Not one can live while the other survives" she whispered, repeating the same moral I'd heard long now. My patience was waning.

I rolled my wand between my fingers, watching it as I ignored her begging. "My Lord" she said, her voice desperate and cracked.

I rose my eyes to her dully, not interested in her sobering. She was useless now, barely fulfilling her task, so simple and yet...

"My Lord...please...I speak the truth" she panted, one eye swollen shut and bruises blossoming down her light olive-toned skin from her last punishment she'd received, for her _lies._

"_That,_I object. You repeat the prophecy I have heard countless times, assessed endlessly and yet you do not fail to disappoint me. You. Just. Fail" I said nonchalantly, emphasizing my last words with careless disappointment.

She trembled, her eyes collecting water as she stared into my merciless red eyes.

"But it is not a lie, my Lord! I swear, I-I speak the truth!" she cried, her lips trembling in mourn.

I stared at her with resentment, she had been given such a simple task. But essential to what I needed in order to become a solid form yet she failed.

"You must hope not. Death is inevitable for you" I said coldly, staring her down.

"M-my Lord" she whimpered.

"Go and fetch Bellatrix."

"Bellatrix, m-my Lord?"

"Bellatrix. Now. I need her. There is a-service-I require from her. Go."

Frigtened and stumbling a little through the gloom, she left the room. I continued to stand where I was, twirling the wand between my fingers and gazing at it.

"It is the only way, Bella," I whispered and looked around to see a fair teenager.

A witch, slender and pale, brunette and brown-eyed. Simple. A frame of thick mist encircled her, my own mirror to view her world. I couldn't enter it-yet. She would bring me back, perhaps unintentionally, or soon very intentionally. I was slowly beginning to take effect on her, gain control of her emotions so far. She would begin my bidding soon. She had to be prepared.

Possession was painful but this was different, I'd purposefully created her as my Horcrux, the seventh-or so I had thought, actually have being the eighth. She was now the first to second of my newly created Horcruxes, but I needed more. But the prophecy, "Not one can live while the other survives."

Could it possibly be true that it was not complete? Of course, _I_ had survived and the boy had _lived_.

_Of course, _he cannot live while _I _survive. He had to be killed and I had one last Horcrux, his true friend. Love was a liability and he was a slave to the emotion itself.  
She had to do it for me, murder him. But it was no worry, I was absolutely sure of her. Her emotions ranging out of control, _her _control was slipping from her. She was becoming more like me of course, being an assassin would hardly be anything to her. She was less of herself and more of I, _everyday. _But she only wasn't aware.

And it was absolutely relevant that I return, my rule would not end so quickly. My lips curved upwards, not a smile but a divine and cruel bare. Horcruxes would be created before I took my new form. But she would make them for me, my ever faithful Bella-becoming a replica of me, if she were more powerful that is. I will always have more power.

Soon, my dear Horcrux would realize her absolute purpose and then she would be ready. I twirled the wand between my fingers continuously, staring at it indulgently.

Either way, her time had ended, mine had begun.

* * *

I lay still and un-moving on the soft cushion under me, the distinct sound of driving rumbling lightly in my ears.

I slowly became aware of the soft music playing in the car...lovely. I reveled in the gentle sounds, slowly recognizing it as I struggled to succumb to coherency.

"Claire de Lune?" I asked lightly, opening my eyes to the dim afternoon of Forks. A thick cloud cover settling over the horizon and obscuring the sun from this little, dreadful town.

And it all came rushing back: the pain I'd suffered, Edward Cullen taking me home and what was _that_? I wasn't...myself. I felt a sense of Deja-Vu as I puzzled what I'd only just experience but Edward's velvet voice flowing over the soft music brought me out of my internal reverie.

"You listen to Debussy?" he asked, genuinely surprising. I slowly slid my eyes over to him and almost smiled as he shook his head, frustration suddenly coloring his divine features.

"No, wait Bella. Are you alright?" he said sincerely, his voice thick with worry and...pain.

I looked back into his dark molten eyes and struggled for correct thought. I sighed, "Yes." I paused, "I'm fine."

He breathed a sigh of relief and furiously shook his head, "You fainted! You can't just be _fine _Bella" he growled, his upper lip quivering.

I was left reeling at his sudden mood change, I scowled and crossed my arms. Effectively turning away from him and staring out the window.

"You're giving me _whiplash" _I muttered.

His advanced hearing heard my mumbled jab and his jaw clenched, pale hands tightening on the wheel. "How so?" he asked, slowly gaining control of himself.

I turned to him. "One second you're talking to me like a decent person and the next...you just _snap!" _I fumed. I frowned, realizing I not only described him in my words but also myself.

He was silent but the corner of his lips curved upward in a suppressed smile. Yep, _whiplash. _Stupid shiny silver Volvo owner. I hesitated before adding something essentially important.

"Edward" I said carefully, looking into his eyes from under my eyelashes. I probably looked like an idiot, but I had to do my best.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this. I..." I took a deep breath. "Just don't, okay?" I asked.

I didn't need Charlie and a bunch of doctors hoarding me about my random combustion of horrific pain. I'd be sent to the nut house. Besides, I was needed here, by Jacob and Charlie-they _really_ needed me.

I closed my eyes in defeat, preparing myself for his answer which would surely be a no. To my surprise he didn't answer automatically and I slowly peeked one lid open, his face was one of determination...or frustration.

He was concentrating, one line marring his flawless marble forehead. I waited in suspenseful silence, my heart beat picking up rebelliously.

He looked over to me as soon as he heard its race with his fortified hearing and I bit my lip. His eyes trained on my teeth prodding my lower lip and he frowned, then averting his gaze to the blur of gray road ahead of us. My eyes widened at the speed we were going at as I glanced at his dash board: 120! Merlin's hairy beard! I held my tongue from a snappy remark about his driving, refraining from telling him to keep his eyes on the road and not me.

I barely contained my blush and looked away in embarrassment.

"What are you thinking?" he murmured suddenly.

I paused, thinking through my answer before deciding to tell him half of the truth. "I'm wondering what your answer is."

He was quiet. "I want to help you" he said. Looking at me intensely, I blushed a faint pink and he smiled half-heartedly.

"But I don't want you to get hurt."

I had an idea of how I could get hurt around him but I asked the question anyway, out of curiosity. "How would I get hurt if you were helping me?" I asked quietly.

I only then noticed we were outside my house and on the driveway, the rain pelting the wind shield with quick streaks of droplets. The ride was so fast.

His expression grew pained, "You could always get hurt-around me."

I held my tongue against objection. I realized with a shock that he was accepting my lie, that I was normal. It was far from the truth and I strangely felt...bad for lying to him. But he was lying to me too wasn't he? He hadn't told me he was a vampire. I watched him curiously, looking for any signs that would show he was lying. I fought a smile as my triumph dawned on me, the Cullens were no longer suspicious. Although I had a nagging feeling there was something behind it...something I didn't exactly want to be associated with.

I ignored his last comment and brought us back to our earlier subject, the answer I truly needed to know. I didn't want to Obliviate him, other than the fact that it didn't work well with vampires.

"Will you keep this a secret?" I asked carefully.

He smiled sadly, "Only if you allow me to help you" he bargained.

I was taken a back, he wanted to help me? Was this the catch? I surveyed his eyes, I remembered they were sad earlier, pained seeing me in pain. I believed he was truly concerned about me. I knew this wasn't the time right now for more...friends but he wanted to help me. He just didn't know what he was getting into.

I bit my lip and hesitantly nodded. "Alright you can 'help' me" I agreed, perhaps regretting this later but right now anything with Edward concerned was _good_.

A smile that set the clouds on fire lighted his face and I could barely contain my own, breaking into a small grin. I still had so much to solve, what was that pain? That...vision? Was it-my breath stopped, leaving me in a whoosh and Edward instantly tensed. In the next second he was in front of me, the door torn open and rain pelting his face and glistening in his mess of bronze hair.

I was seeing through...Voldemort's mind. I understood Harry now, this _was_ hell.

I plastered a fake smile on my face and tried to be re-assuring as I came back to reality and Edward gazed worriedly at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked for the umpteenth time that day.

I sighed, "Yes and I notice you are ridiculously over-protective" I said as I stood slowly from the car.

I shivered as the rain ran down my arms and seeped into my hair, I hated the rain. Edward moaned low, "You smell so go-" he cut himself off quickly and averted his gaze away from me.

I stared at him in confusion and shut the door behind me with my foot. As the cold became less easy to stand I rubbed my arms vigorously for warmth.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a coat for you" he said apologetically, his golden eyes sad.

I chuckled, feeling light for the first time in quite a while. "It's okay, my house is right there."

He sighed, unfazed by my attempt to take away his sadness. A slight awkward air settled over us as I stared at him through the rain, resembling a drowned cat more and more as the seconds ticked by. Meanwhile Edward simply looked glorious, even in the rain-life wasn't fair.

"Well, thank you" I said grudgingly, unsure what to say.

He grinned lop-sidedly. "Thank you. Take care Bella...keeping you safe is starting to turn into a full time job" he laughed.

I blushed furiously and my mouth set in an angry frown as I turned away from him, stomping towards the front porch. His laughing immiediatley stopped and then he was next to me, pleading for forgiveness with his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist" he said, holding back a chortle.

I shook my head, deciding to ignore the earlier jab and stood with him under the safety of the porch and away from the rain. I walked towards the front door and gave him one last look as I unlocked it and heaved it open.

"Bella" he said intensely from behind me when I had one foot through the threshold.

I turned around instantly and jumped back in surprise at his closeness, stumbling into the door.

"Are you really busy this Saturday or was that only an excuse to get out of saying no to all of your admirers?" he asked suddenly.

Surprise colored my face, the dance, Saturday, shopping on Friday with Jess and Angela...tonight. I shook my head, it was a little overwhelming but I made a face at the memory. "I haven't forgiven you for the Tyler thing..." I warned him.

He pursed his lips, a hungrily curious look coming over his face and he stepped forward, closer to me. Looking down at me with his head bowed and messy bronze hair slightly falling forward and sprinkling me with water droplets, I felt sort of...nice, was the best I could do to place the feeling.

"If I'd asked you, would you have turned _me_ down?" he wondered, smiling in all of his charm.

I was grateful for the arctic air to breathe in, clearing the haze that his presence created, intoxicating me. I pursed my lips, wondering why he'd be asking this and...why he was just acting _so_ different.

I avoided the question and smirked playfully. Forgetting all of my troubles with his presence. _"Why?"_ I rose an eyebrow skeptically and truly curious.

He shrugged easily, "I was curious."

I allowed him that and nodded, "Oh."

The light sprinkle of rain gave a nice effect to him, a movie star from a number one box office movie in dreary little Forks.

I smiled lightly, "Well the answer would be no" I decided, realizing this myself.

His expression lightened, his eyes glowing amber. "...really?" he asked, perking his head to the side.

"Yes" I smiled wider, "But in the end I'd fake an injury...dancing isn't all that and a bag of chips for me" I sighed, remembering my experience in the Yule ball. I swear I turned the boy's toes blue and black, I frowned remembered how hard I blushed that night.

I shook my head, trying to forget that memory. Not one to revel. He chuckled, "Very nice innuendo."

I shrugged easily, feeling comfortable around him although the door still hung open and we stood openly for the nosy neighbors to see. He stared at me intensely for a moment and I suddenly felt important in his eyes, I blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Bella" I looked back up into his blazing honey eyes, determined. "I wanted to ask you something," I narrowed my eyes slightly and pursed my lips, my heart actually sinking a little lower. I knew it had been coming.

He read the disappointment in my eyes like I was his open book and vigorously shook his head. "No, it's not that," if Edward Cullen could blush I was very sure at that moment he would be.

I waited for him to continue. "I was wondering if Saturday-you know the day of the dance-"

My eyebrows practically rose to my hair line as I wheeled on him, sudden anger flaring in me. "Are you trying to be funny?" I snarled.

He seemed taken a back but quickly recovered, bemused and somewhat concerned. I leaned back on the door frame and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, closing my eyes. Jacob had told me about the trouble of handling his Werewolf gene, juggling his anger and calmness to simply keep his cool-er-human form.

I frowned, looking up at him-that's what I was acting like, a new Werewolf. "I'm sorry Edward. Please finish" I said apologetically.

He smiled softly in concern and almost looked as if he wanted to brush my hair out of my eyes as he rose his hand, but lowered it just as quickly. My heart fluttered at the possibility and I was bewildered as to why, completely confused by my body's rash reactions.

"Well, you're going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

My expression morphed into one of surprise. That was definitely unexpected, something had to be up.

I was stunned as I asked bewilderedly, "_Why_?" blushing profusely after realizing how rude that sounded.

"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest, I'm not sure if your truck can make it."

I scowled, offended by the jab. "My truck is just fine" I objected indigently.

"But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?" I groaned inwardly, I was trapped, I knew it.

It wasn't like I would actually drive my truck there, that was why I owned a broomstick. Besides, Jacob might surprise me by informing that Sam decided to run some patrolls that night. Victoria was still out there, and as far as I knew, Laurent too. Looking for me, hunting would be a better word for it. If I wanted to keep my cover, I had to agree.

"Honestly, Edward. I can't keep up with you, I thought you didn't want to be my friend...but then you help me, and now..." I trailed off, mystified and wanting to leave right then.

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

My temper pricked again and I barely contained it as I trembled, his quick eyes caught the tension. "Oh, thanks, now that's all cleared up" I hissed sarcastically with venom in my voice.

I took a deep breath as I slowly gained control of my anger, definitely a new Werewolf.

"It would be more...prudent for you not to be my friend," he explained. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella."

His eyes were gloriously intense as he uttered that last sentence, his voice smoldering. I blushed, blistering with the heat coloring my face as I shifted my gaze and fought the feelings creeping on me. I fought the urge to break in a grand grin, acknowledge my racing heart, revel in his beautiful eyes, to comprehend what he was telling me. I had to fight, there was simply no other way.

I couldn't remember how to breathe.

"Will you go with me to Seattle?" he asked, still intense.

I held back a gasp as another stab of pain rushed through my head and bit my lip, managing a nod. He smiled briefly, and then his face became concerned as he surveyed the worry lines etched on my forehead.

"Bella?"

"F-fine" I whispered, breathless from the pain rushing through me as I stepped into the threshold and clutched the doorknob, eager for escape to endure this torture alone.

His hand reached out slowly, hesitantly and I watched it carefully, almost longingly and hated myself for that. Scowling, I warded the unwanted emotions and hormones off as I slowly slid the door closed.

"Sweet dreams, Bella" he murmured as I pushed the door.

I stared into his honey eyes and forgot the pain killing me for the shortest instance as I was lost to a world in his eyes.

Then I remembered how long it had been since I'd had a peaceful dream. Looking down and fighting sadness, I muttered, "Thanks" as I shut the door.

***** ***

"Didn't you ever go with a boyfriend or something?" Jessica asked me dubiously as I lied my way through her insistent questions about my life in Phoenix.

"Once" I said.

Looking over at Jessica I saw that she now held a delicate dark pink satin dress in front of herself while looking in the mirror and shifting her hips this way and that. I instantly regretted my comment as an all too knowing glint sparked in her bright brown eyes. Even Angela seemed piqued in the new course of the conversation.

I sighed and continued before they demanded more on the subject. "I forgot his name" I lied meekly and shrugged.

I rubbed my temples in frustration as annoying prickling sparks seemed to be dancing in my head, I internally groaned. I reculantly added more as I stared at the dirty tiled floor of the department store and rhythmically rubbed my temples in attempt to bring the ache pounding in my head down.

"...it was a ball."

Jessica grinned like a Cheshire cat as she strutted over to the rack and hung the fancy, but dejected, dress back up. "A ball?" she inquired excitedly.

"It was very fancy, nice" I said, trying to close the subject.

She opened her brightly glossed lips but I looked over to Angela and grinned. "Angela, that dress looks great on you" I said in attempt to change the subject and actually realizing I said the truth as I examined it. The dance was semi-formal but we really weren't sure what that meant, so they were wearing pretty little gowns anyhow.

"Really?" she asked tentatively.

She blushed a faint pink and looked down at the midnight purple dress wrapped around her petite form. I smiled gently, "Definitely" I said truthfully.

She smiled, content with my review of her dance dress. "Hm, what do you guys think of this one?" Jessica asked as she stepped out of the changing rooms.

This dress was black, I had to admit it looked good on her although it was revealing. Dipping slightly into her cleavage and leaving little to the imagination but that was Jess's style. So I approved, after all back in London practically everything worn was accepted.

I nodded approvingly, "It looks really goo-" I broke off, clenching my eyes shut.

The "brain crashes" as I might name them were becoming more frequent, especially today.

"Bella? You okay?" Angela asked in concern.

I nodded slightly, blanching as I stood and grabbed my purse. "I'll...meet you guys at the restaurant in the next hour. 'Ay?" I said weakly.

Jessica frowned but nodded and with one last speculative look, walked to the shoes and accessories aisles. Angela rose her eyebrow curiously at the British accented ending, observant. But said nothing and walked away with a small wave, another reason why I liked her, she didn't pry.

As soon as they were out of sight I bolted the store, clutching my purse and wheeling for a place out of the public eye. I groaned as the agony slowly crumbled my sense of thought and I found myself on a sidewalk leading past the backs of several somber-colored warehouses, each with large bay doors for unloading trucks, padlocked for the night.

The south side of the street had no sidewalk, only a chain-link fence topped with barbed wire protecting some kind of engine parts storage yard. It was getting dark, I realized, the clouds piling thickly on the western horizon and creating an early sunset.

I shivered, I'd left my jacket in Jessica's car and it was becoming chilly. It was Winter after all, I cursed myself for leaving without it or even wearing a long sleeve. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest. A single van passed me, and then the road was empty.

I trembled, I was finally alone to endure this torture by myself._ Alone_, I thought with odd satisfaction. Being alone shouldn't have been a relief to me, yet it was.

Anger twitched through me and I breathed slowly, planning on giving myself to it as no one would be able to witness me now. A chortle sounded behind me and my fury climaxed remarkably as I looked over my shoulder to glare. I realized with a shock that two men were walking quietly, twenty feet behind me.

I narrowed my eyes and stood stone still, rearing my head towards them as I watched them suspiciously. Did they want my money? Because I certainly knew they were far from innocent. The pain was lessening but the after effect of it was taking its place: anger. Fury. Rage. It was leering precariously over my head, ready to crash and burn me-to take over.

Of course they might be more than thieves.

A furious and disgusted scowl marred my face as I turned away from them and walked forward, inconspicuously sliding my wand out of my pocket. I was ready to give the oblivious Muggles the worst, they didn't no things like witches and wizards existed..._but they would soon._

So completely unaware of the horrific world around them. They were feeble, absolutely nothing to the likes of us.

My breath quickened as the anger picked up pace inside me, I walked quickly but in resolute silence for their final move. The bad or the good: walking away?

I could see in the distance, as different streets took form, two intersections down, were street lamps, cars, and more pedestrians, but they were all too far away.

Because lounging against the western building, midway down the street, were the other two men from the group, both watching with excited smiles as I froze on the sidewalk. So they chose the first option: the bad. I took a deep breath and stood my ground, I could easily handle this.

I was being herded. But the difference was, these were Muggles. I almost barked a cruel laugh as the footsteps behind me grew louder.

"There you are!" The booming voice of the stocky, dark-haired man shattered the intense quiet and made me walk faster. In the gathering darkness, it looked like he was looking past me.

"Yeah," a voice called loudly from behind me, making me stiffen and slow my pace. The anger in me piquing as I did so, it wanted to destroy these brutes but I didn't want this. I'd avoid this if anything.

Once again, what was happening to me?

"We just took a little detour."

I was closing the distance between myself and the lounging pair too quickly. I mused over which hexes and spells I should injure them with first-I was going to enjoy making them suffer, I thought darkly. The thickest man shrugged away from the wall as I slowly came to a stop, and walked unnoticebly into the street.

"Stay away from me" I warned, my voice leering towards menace although I grinned at them calleously, encouraging them.

I rose an eyebrow and stood taller, bringing my wand into view. "Don't be like that, sugar," he called, and the raucous laughter started behind me.

I rounded on them, feet braced apart and wand held threateningly-in a clearly offensive stance as they continued to boldly approach me. "Your funeral" I muttered, narrowing my eyes.

Deep chuckles rumbled as they closed in on me, a heavily-built man leaned forward with his hand, intending to grab my arm. I bared my teeth as my rage swallowed me in all of its uncontrollable fury. With a strange roar that was far from my own voice, I pounced on him and drove my wand far enough into his cheek to draw a few inklings of blood.

My stomach twisted sickeningly but I held my own as I shouted over the wild cacophony of curses and yells as they rushed over to me, _"CRUCIO_!" I cursed him, putting all of my hate and rage into the spell.

He screamed bloody murder as they rounded on me. I was no longer focused on his beggings for relief or screams that were pleasure to my ears, I was focused on the blood lust. On the hate, the rage, the fury tumbling through me. Anything to keep the pain away...and this was it. I wouldn't fight it, I shouldn't. I jumped off of him and did not relieve him of his torture as the rest of the idiotic bloats cursed and yelled profanities.

"What the_ hell_ have you done to him, you little bitch?" One screamed in my face as he grabbed me by the collar of my t-shirt.

My mouth twisted into a snarl and I wrinkled my nose in disgust as the smell of rum rushed into my nostrils. I leaned towards him, he was taller than me but I brought my wand to his head as if it were a loaded gun.

I chuckled, "Sent him to hell and now you're about to join him" I said, quite enjoying this.

This wasn't me, but I loved it. Reveled in it. This was _so_much better than the normal me, it was dark but it was truly and un-believably...evil. Which never did feel so right.

"Flipendo" I hissed easily.

A jet of red light shot from the tip of my thin wand and sent him flying through the air and smashing with an audible "crunch" as he flew against the ware house window. Not breaking it, which would have been truly dynamic and satisfying but it was pleasurable to know that I'd made that "crunch" that broke his spine forever.

I spun around quickly as a set of headlights flew around the corner quickly and the loud purr of an expensive engine engulfed the screams of the alley. But before I could fade out of my red haze of anger a heavy-set man tackled me to the ground, I screamed in rage and my back groaned in pain. No permanent damage but enough to make me see red everywhere.

I felt as if I'd flicked out for a moment as I hissed, "Avada-"

Gasping, I corrected myself and shoved him off of me and stood up. I glanced at the fast approaching car long enough to recognize the glossy silver of a Volvo: Edward Cullen. Before the car skidded to a halt in a fish-tail around me, I leaned down to his face.

"_Sectumsemptra_" I hissed, a bolt of gleaming red shooting from my wand and into him as the others scampered off. Through the man's new screams to add to the other cacophony of torture, I could dimly see the blood pooling and blossoming on his dirty shirt and pants.

He whimpered and struggled for breath, I looked up as Edward Cullen's voice floated over the horrific screams and groans.

"_Get in_" his furious voice commanded from the open passenger door.

* * *

**AN: So you were all introduced to the new situation Bella is in, her little "brain corruptions" or "brain crashes." Seems we all missed a week or so with Ms. Swan. Things are already picking up pace in "The End," the final addition to Dark Magic. Edward is becoming bolder and his relationship with Bella is intensifying. I think Edward's thoughts are very clear right now, our little open book. _How much did Edward see just now? Hmmm? _If you'd like to give suggestions as to just how much he learns from Bella's stunt put it in a review.**

**Thank you for reading and please review-thank you to those of you that actually do. Spell check still doesn't work so I know there are a lot of mistakes.**

**I made a special trailer just for Part III, so if you're into "sneak peeks" and all those chips watch it. Link is on my pro' and here too: http:// www. youtube. com/user/ImmortalObsessed?feature=mhw5**

**What could Voldemort be planning for Bella, _his _Horcrux? It seems as if all plans are centered on her right now. I have been updating often lately and am in hope of keeping that up but this is Spring break so we're all just lucky right now, I guess! =]**

**Check my blog for an already posted preview of the next chapter. :) Link on pro'**

***** ****

B is for Bella. E is for Edward. V is for Voldemort. G is general.

"Drown" - Three Days Grace. (B)

"Into the Ocean" - Blue October. (B)

"Burn" - Three Days Grace (B to E)

"Apocalypse Please" - Muse (E)

"Sharpest Lives" - My Chemical Romance. (B)

"Butterflies and Hurricanes" - Muse (V)

"Claire de Lune" - Claude Debussy (G)

"The Feel Good Drag" - Anberlin (E)

"With You" - (B to E)

"Creep" - Radiohead (E)

"Why Does It Always Rain On Me?" - Travis (G)

"Hang On" - Seether (B)

"Meds" - Placebo (B)

"Whispers in the Dark" - Skillet (E & B)


	30. More Truth, More Lies

**Chapter Playlist: http:// www. playlist. com / playlist/ 19673567243 (Also on profile).**

**Part III: The End**

* * *

_"Self-respect is the root of discipline: The sense of dignity grows with the ability to say no to oneself." ~Abraham Joshua Heschel_

* * *

EDWARD PUSHED HARDER ON THE PEDAL as he furiously swerved through cars and zoomed down streets.

Alice's vision had been accurate, for once, set in stone. He had to save Bella, he couldn't allow the tragedy which had happened to Rosalie, happen to Bella. She couldn't be hurt, that was essential.

He eased on the pedal slightly as it began to crackle under his foot, growls emerged like whips out of his throat as the men's repulsive thoughts clouded his own.

_Fantasies_. He snarled in disgust and shifted his line of thought to another man before his Volvo snapped under his hands and feet.

Reality,_ Bella had the face of a furious angel, her chocolate eyes livid. Screams. A great flash of red light._ His stomach rumbled with raging growls all the way to his throat and through his quivering bared lips.

What were they doing to Bella?

She was human, defenseless. These hopeless brutes would pay for trying to hurt her, someone so innocent. His dark, pitch black eyes were on fire as he jerked around corners in Port Angeles.

He had to find her. Now.

Bella's face again, twitching with strong emotion._ The dark alley was flooded with green light, then red and great pain flashed through the man's mind. Infinite pain. Agony. Torturous._

Edward winced as he saw the man's thoughts veer toward pain. What was happening?

He shifted his focus to a different man and saw the back of her brunette-haired head come closer, he'd tackled her. Edward snarled vicously, a livid angel.

_Headlights flooded the corner,_ and panic colored the man's thoughts.

Edward then saw her with his own eyes, now pounced on the before, attacking man and leaning towards him. He was puzzled as to why she could have taken the dominate side and his anger flared as he interpreted the scene incorrectly, shaking his head he struggled to remember Bella's true demeanor. She wouldn't do anything like that.

As he flew in his Volvo towards her, he heard her hiss with his superior hearing.

_"Sectumsemptra."_

Lost in his rage and fury, he did not ponder the strange word but kept it in memory for later. To discuss and assess, to wonder why Bella Swan would say such a foreign thing. He only focused on the new and piercing screams. He sharply swung around her small form in a fish tail, sliding open the door and furiously commanding.

"Get in."

He stiffened as the smell of blood flooded his nostrils. The monster had awakened. The world around him faded away and it was only the blood, the demon siren bidding him. He winced, resisting the want and blood lust ripping through him. His nostrils flared and throat lighted fire vividly in scorch. Still, all he could _think _not feel, was:

_Not her, _as the monster fought for dominance.

* * *

I clutched the edges of the seat in my anxiety and quickly dis-spelling anger, my nails digging farther into the fine leather. It was amazing how instaneously the choking rage vanished, amazing how suddenly the feeling of security washed over me, as soon as I heard his voice. But it still wasn't completley gone, it couldn't be, not that easily at least.

All I needed to replenish my calm fatigue was a moment of silence. I clamped my eyes shut as I internally wrestled with the force of anger that heaved heavily through me, leaving darkness and mourn in its wake.

It was dark in the car and I could barely see his face, dimly glowing in the light from the dashboard.

"Put on your seat belt," he commanded, his angelic voice a growl. I stiffened and glared at him from the corner of my eye in irritation, I wasn't to be commanded.

I didn't _take_ orders.

None the less I felt obliged to give into his wishes and hurriedly clasped the buckle with a "clank." I looked over at Edward and he held the face of a dark and almost deranged angel, his knuckles bone white and skin stretched over tight as he clutched the steering wheel. I didn't reach over to comfort him, it might set him off edge. After all there was...

I visibly paled, all of the color draining from my face as I purposely leaned away from him.

Blood.

I swallowed uneasily. Surprisingly I wasn't fearful, only cautious as he internally fought the hunger within him. Acheing for blood, I knew that much. Maybe even me. I felt uneasy at the thought and flicked the button to automatically roll down the window, artic cold air rushed into the car and I shivered. Sprinkles of goose bumps freckling my arms but I knew this was essential, I didn't want him to lose control.

Besides, the fresh air was needed. By he and I both. He took a sharp left, racing forward, blowing through several stop signs without a pause.

"Distract me" he said furiously, his voice quivering with repressed growls of hunger.

I straightened in my seat and scrambled for something mindless and worry-free. I came up a blank. _Distractions._

"I...um," I took a deep breath. "I'm glad you saved me" I amended pathetically, my voice still rough.

I was holding just fine on my own but strangely I was happy he'd "come to my rescue" as the great heroins and damsels put it. His hold on the steering wheel lessened ever so slightly and before he could speak, I quickly gave him a thank you. Blushing all the way to my toes although I didn't have much reason to.  
His curiosity shone through and he glanced at me as we swerved through the cars, practically at the speed of lightning.

My eyes widened as I saw the lights of the city of Port Angeles flash by us and weave into a blur. I anxiously looked over at the dashboard to see his speed: 120 miles per hour. I jumped in my seat and before I was conciously aware, I had my hands uselessy tugging on his stone strong right arm. He looked at me in surprise and stiffened at the close proximity. I assumed because of the blood he'd encountered only a moment ago, but it still hurt me.

"_Holy crap!_ Slow down before we crash!" I shouted in a panic.

I looked around us anxiously as we drove at the same ridiculously fast speed and a lovely, strained chuckle went through my ears. I quickly pulled my hands away as I remembed I'd been clutching his own and shoved them in my pockets as I blushed deep red. He was hungry, he was...a monster. I shook my head, ashamed I'd thought of him as such a being. Edward Cullen could not, nor ever be a monster.

"Relax Bella, I always drive like this," he said, bemused.

I glared irritably at him and settled back in my seat, grumbling. He smiled slightly, handsomely and I had to fight not to grin with him too. I had been being ridiculous. But I couldn't help that he really freaked me out. Looking at him and the slighty amused expression that graced his perfect face I filled with a sudden warmness I had no name for. I shook my head and pushed the feeling away - what ever it was - and focused on more important tasks.

"Are you okay?" I asked seriously, surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded and watching him with caution. The tension was back, in an instant and he looked at me in surprise, his eyebrows raised high and almost touching his hairline.

"You're asking _me_ if_ I'm_ okay?" He asked incredulously. He shook his head in dis-belief. "You never to cease to surprise me Bella Swan," he paused and pursed his lips, surveying me. "...a mystery" he finished quietly.

I blushed bright red and turned my head in hopes of hiding my body's futal reactions to him. I was a mystery to him? It oddly made me happy, I was something to him at least. I shook my head furiously, I didn't know where this was coming from. It was...abrupt, a little overwhelming even.

I looked back at him, expecting an answer to my original question. "No," he said curtly, and his tone was livid.

I flinched back, whip-lashed from his sudden mood swings once again. It was starting to draw the wrong effect on me and I grunted in annoyance. We sat in silence, I watched his face while his blazing eyes stared straight ahead. The car came to a sudden stop. I glanced around, but it was too dark to see anything beside the vague outline of dark trees crowding the roadside. We weren't in town anymore.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice tight, controlled.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" He still didn't look at me, but the fury was plain on his face.

"Yes" I said softly, my earlier fury dissolving into dust now. Almost completley gone. I waited as we sat in silence, his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

I hesitated and leaned forward slightly, examining his face in the dim light glowing from the dashboard. He was angelic, so beautiful, he simply couldn't be real. Something imagined from a dream-maybe even a fairytale. His eyes flew open as I hovered closer to him and my heart sped, racing in frantic tune and I stiffened in embarrasment. Glowing dark topaz jewels stared at me uncomprehensively.

"Better?" I asked.

"Not really."

I waited, but he didn't speak again. He leaned his head back against the seat, staring at the ceiling of the car. His face was rigid.

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Bella." He was whispering now and stared out of the window, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"But it wouldn't be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those..." He didn't finish his sentence, looking away, struggling for a moment to control his anger again.

And I felt _closer_ to him than I ever had before in that moment. Closer to him than anyone. Because I could relate, I could sympathize to - with him. We could help each other. Because I was just a big mess of ugly anger and rage, waiting to unleash its fury on the world. And he struggled too. We could struggle and help, together. My heart practically reached out to him and I had the sudden urge to engulf him in my arms and...console - no, _something_ else.

"At least," he continued, "that's what I'm trying to convince myself."

I nodded in agreement. So was I.

I hesitated and leaned toward him a bit but he flinched back. I tried to ignore the fierce rejection pounding in me. _He's only trying to fight the thirst_, I reminded myself. I took comfort in that but the dejection was still there too.

"Edward... I understand. Part of the reason I was-" I paused, trying to find a way to put it. One that he could understand. "'Not right' earlier today was because of anger. It's not easy to explain, you must understand that," I said desperatley, beginning to ramble as he slowly turned to me.

"Please understand," I whispered almost to myself before continueing.

"My temper, it's unstable and comes briefly. Sometimes it's painful. I have an idea of why but I can't tell you what it is. I want to...but I can't and I wont. It's very complicated and nothing like someone could have possibly _experienced _before. But Edward, it is essential that you keep this to yourself. A secret."

He stared at me. Only stared, his eyes, now dark as the beautiful night around us, glittered. I had known him long enough that the masks he hid his emotions behind were weak, he was concentrating. He was sympathetic. But I didn't want his sympathy. I wanted something else, I had no idea what it was. But I _wanted_ it! Extremely so, it almost hurt.

"Of course, Bella," he whispered, suddenly sincere.

I nodded, breathing a sigh of relief and whispered, "Thank you."

His eyebrows deepened in a frown as something dawned on him, but not a line marred his flawless face. "Bella. Why was there blood back there?" he asked slowly, burning with intensity.

I paled, my face draining of color and looked at my lap pointedly. "I...I don't know what you're talking about" I stuttered, lying through my teeth.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, staring down the side of my face. "Bella." He waited until I got the courage to look him in the eye until he continued.

"Why was there blood? Did you get hurt?" He asked, his eyes scorching.

My heart fluttered slightly at the mention of his concern but I focused on the more important question. The blood. I wracked my brain for something, anything that could stand as a reason. I was a horrible liar.

I sighed, looking down at my nervously wringed hands before I started. "There was blood because I was...using...self defense."

His nostrils flared, his dark eyes a light with rage again. "And you didn't think of screaming for help?" He asked, his tone livid.

I glared at him. "I was just fine on my own," I said curtly. I wasn't happy about this, here we were, "fighting" again. My sympathy for him waned at times. Now for instance.

He scoffed rudely. "I highly doubt that Bella, you can barely walk across a flat surface without stumbling" he grinned slightly.

I knew he was joking now but I was already seeing red. I scowled ruefully and yanked open the door, the chill air sweeping into the heated car and making me shiver. I stormed out, slamming the door loudly behind me. I'm sure the Stupid Shiny Silver Volvo owner wouldn't like that.

I smirked and stomped towards the dark trees, oblivious to what was in front of me. Everything was glowing red in my anger and even if it wasn't, it was all so dark. Night time. I was being idiotic. My ride home was the other way. But I was beyond pissed. I glared at the silhouette of what looked like a tree in the black night, waiting for my anger to decrease.

"Bella?" A soft voice asked carefully.

I jumped, repressing a shriek as I whipped around. Glare back full force, I hadn't even heard him come and go. Vampire, I recalled.

"What?" I snapped.

I could barely make out the outline of him in the dark night but it was enough to aim a hateful gaze toward his face. I was thankful for the lack of sight, otherwise I'd be swooning by the very glance.

His voice was sincere. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to offend you."

I gritted my teeth, pushing away the urge to simply forgive him. But it was only tricks of a vampire's beauty, not that he could help it. It still drove me mad, over the short brink my edge stood on.

"Jessica and Angela will be worried," I muttered, ignoring his apology.

Truthfully, he was already a thousand times forgiven.

*** ****

We pulled to a smooth stop, the purr of an expensive engine rumbling underneath our feet. Through the window I looked through I recognized the lights of La Bella Italia, and Jess and Angela just leaving, pacing anxiously away from us.

My eyebrows drew together. "How did you know where...?" I began but stopped and shook my head.

I was angry with him, although the grudge was hardly held now. I heard the door open and turned to see him getting out.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my curiosity betraying me.

"I'm taking you to dinner" he said, smiling slightly but his eyes were hard. He stepped out of the car and slammed the door. I un-did my seatbelt quickly and hurried after him where he stood waiting on the sidewalk.

He spoke before I could object. "Go stop Jessica and Angela before I have to track them down, too. I don't think I could restrain myself if I ran into your other friends again."

I shivered at the threat in his voice. I looked at him in confusion, vampire or not. How did he where they were? I hadn't told him. Angela and Jessica stood, looking around anxiously: searching for me, I realized. I suddenly felt guilty for have been keeping them waiting and anxious for so long. I shivered as the cold air rushed over me in waves, Edward frowned but kept his distance.

My lips curved in a small smile and I turned towards Jess and Angela, Edward fastened to my heels. Their faces morphed into shock and bewilderment as I approached them with Edward close behind me.

"Bella! We were so worried..." Angela's voice faltered and she blushed. Looking pointedly at me as she murmured, "Oh, hello Edward."

"I'm okay, I'm sorry I was...held up and ran into Edward," I lied feebly.

She nodded, glancing at Edward and back to me. Jessica stared dreamily, her bright brown eyes glued to Edward's chisel face. I couldn't blame her but I did kind of...hate her for it? No, something else. Something I hadn't really experienced before.

"Would it be alright if I joined you?" Edward asked suddenly in his silken, irrestible voice. I could see by their staggered expressions that he had never unleashed his talents on them before.

"Er...sure," Jessica breathed.

"I'm sorry Bella... We were waiting here and ate without you, we kind of got - er - hungry" Angela said apologetically.

I was hungry but I smiled although a spark of annoyance piqued in me. I shook my head, fighting the emotions away. I wouldn't let them claim me so easily now.

"It's alright, I'll just eat at ho-"

"I think you should eat something" Edward said, his voice low and full of authority as he smiled angelically down at me. I resisted a blush that creeped on my neck.

He spoke slightly louder to Jess and Angela. "Do you mind if I drive Bella home tonight? That way you won't have to wait here while she eats."

"Uh, no problem, I guess..." She bit her lip, trying to figure out from my expression if that's what I wanted.

Did I want that? Half of me did while the other half certainly did not. But then again I wanted nothing more than to be alone with my "perpetual savior." There were so many questions I couldn't bombard him with until we were alone. I wanted to turn the tables. He had wanted to know about my...abilites. And his beliefs in that were waning as I'd wanted, if I could keep up the charade he would never suspect any more of me than a clumsy human with a taste for danger.

I knew what I had to do. Playing the innocent and oblivious human could be fine. It was all in the acting, if I could keep that up considering how bad a liar I was. It was decided.

I grinned and wickedly winked at her, catching her by surprise with my bold fatigue.

Angela was quicker then Jessica and nodded, "Okay. See you Bella...Edward." She took Jessica's hand and towed her towards the car, as I watched I could see it was parked across the road on First Street. As they climbed in I could see Jess's face as she waved, eager with curiosity.

I looked at Edward incredulously, I had a way to get what I wanted. Protecting my secret. But what was he in for it? The same? But from me? I suppressed the urge to narrow my eyes and glare him down, I could have it all wrong for all I knew. He smiled crookedly down at me and all of my resolve of suspicion melted away as I stared into his dark golden eyes.

"I'm not that hungry" I said, playing up the charade already. This had to be good, maybe I should even practice in front of the mirror.

His expression was unreadable. "Humor me."

He walked to the door of the restaurant and held it open with an obstinate expression. Obviously, there would be no further discussion. I walked past him into the restaurant with a held back grin.

I was getting what I wanted.

The restaurant wasn't crowded-it was the off-season in Port Angeles. The host was female, and I understood the look in her eyes as she asssessed Edward. She welcomed him a little more wamly than necessary. I was surprised by how much that bothered me. Why should I care? She was several inches taller than I was, and unnaturally blond. The music playing was sweet and up-beat, 'Love Me Like You' apparently. I had no name for the singer.

"A table for two?" His voice was alluring, whether he was aiming for that or not. I saw her eyes flicker to me then away, satisfied by my obvious ordinariness, and by the cautious, no-contact space Edward kept between us.

She led us to a table big enough for four in the center of the mos crowded area of the dining floor. I was about to sit, but Edward shook his head at me

"Perhaps something more private?" he insisted quietly to the host. I wasn't sure, but it looked like he smoothly handed her a tip. I've never seen anyone refuse a table except in old movies. I rose an eyebrow in question but he didn't look at me.

"Sure." She sounded as surprised as I was. She turned and led us around a partition to a small ring of booths-all of them empty.

"How's this?"

"Perfect." He flashed his gleaming smile, dazing her momentarily.

"Um"-she shook her head, blinking-"your server will be right out." She walked away unsteadily and I had to restrain a chuckle.

"You really shouldn't do that to people," I criticized. "It's hardly fair."

"Do what?"

"Dazzle them like that-she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now!"

He seemed confused and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"Oh, come on," I said dubiously. "You have to know the effect you have on people."

He tilted his head to one side, and his eyes were curious. "I dazzle people?"

"You haven't noticed? People don't get away with things that easily."

He ignored my question. "Do I dazzle _you_?"

I bit my lip and sat back in the chair. Thankfully the waitress arrived then so I didn't have to answer. The hostess had definetley dished behind the scenes, and this new girl didn't look disappointed. She flipped a strand of short black hair behind one ear and smiled with unnecessary warmth.

"Hello. My name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" I didn't miss that she was speaking to only him.

Annoyance and anger stirred in me, and I had to restrain myself from hexing her. _See how she looks with an extra ear._ I sighed, straining for control of my rash emotions. He looked at me and it all disappeared.

I hesitated. What were a few Muggle drinks? I looked around the restaurant quickly and saw a Coca-Cola sign above a couple sharing drinks.

"I'll have a Coke." It sounded like a question.

"Two Cokes," he said. I was a little mystified, he was a vampire, vampires don't drink or eat human food. But the human itself was another story. But of course, he had his own charade to play too I supposed.

"I'll be right back with that," she assured him with another unneccesary smile. But he didn't see it. He was watching me.

"What?" I asked when she left.

His eyes stayed fixed on my face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I replied, surprised by his intensity.

"You don't feel dizzy, sick, cold...?"

"Should I?" I asked, confused.

He chuckled at my puzzled tone. "Well, I'm actually waiting for you to go into shock." He grinned his signature crooked smile, and making my heart speed over-time.

I smiled, I'd faced much worse than a few harmless Muggles. "I don't think that will happen," I smirked. "I've always been very good at repressing...unpleasent things."

"Just the same, I'll feel better when you have some sugar and food in you."

Right on cue, the waitress appeared with our drinks and a basket of breadsticks. She stood with her back to me and placed them on the table, I tried to hide my scowl.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked Edward.

"Bella?" he asked. She turned unwillingly toward me.

I glanced down at the open menu and picked the first thing I saw. "Um...I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

"And you?" She turned back to him with a smile.

"Nothing for me," he said. Of course not.

"Let me know if you change your mind." The coy smile was still in place, but he wasn't looking at her, and she left dissatisfied.

"Drink," he ordered.

I rolled my eyes and sipped at my soda obediently. The cold from my icy soda radiated through my chest and I shivered, leaning away from the soda as if it that would take away my chills.

"Are you cold?"

"It's just the Coke," I explained, shivering again.

"Don't you have a jacket?"

I sighed exasperatedly, of course I did. In Jess's car.

"Forgot it."

Edward was strugging out of his jacket and I fought a smile that dangled on the corner of my lips. I observed his clothing off-handedly, to focus on something other then his face. He was removing a light beige leather jacket now; underneath was an invory turtleneck sweater. It fit him snugly, emphasizing how muscular his chest was.

He handed me the jacket, interrupting my ogling. "Thanks," I slid my arms into his jacket.

It was cold-the way a jacket felt when I first picked it up in the morning, hanging in the drafting hallway. I shivered again. It smelled amazing I had to admit.  
I inhaled, trying to identify the delicous scent. It didn't smell like cologne. The sleeves were much too long too, I shoved them back to free my hands.

"That color blue looks lovely with your skin," he said, watching me.

I was surprised, I looked down, flushing, of course. I then noticed the blue blouse flouncing around my torso and barely gaping at my chest. It was pretty, something Renee had gotten me as an early Christmas preasent. I shook my head, refusing to let the memories of what Christmas would entail, away. I couldn't be bothered now, I was floating on air. I'd just been complimented by a Bronze God. I shook my head again, vigorously so.

Clearing the haze of his presence, I plucked a warm breadstick from the basket. Biting it delicatley as I watched him. As I concentrated on the salty taste instead of Edward sitting across from me, I remembered the task I'd set for myself, the only reason I'd gone along with this. I had to be Muggle, act like one and hold the knowledge of one.

Tonight I would "re-discover" Edward's secret. But this time _he_ was going to tell me.

I cleared my throat. "Usually you're in a better mood when your eyes are so light," I commented.

He stared at me, stunned. "What?"

"You're always crabbier when your eyes are black-I expect it then," I went on and with a sudden inspiration added, "I have a theory."

His eyes narrowed, "A theory?"

"Mm-hm." I chewed on a small bite of bread, trying to look indifferent. I was definetley better at this than I thought I'd be, what with my limited acting skills.

"And?" he prompted.

But then the waitress strode around the partition with my food. I realized we'd been unconciously leaning toward each other across the table, because we both straightened up as she approached. She set the dish in front of me - it looked fairly good - and turned quickly to Edward.

"Did you change your mind?" she asked. "Isn't there anything I can get you?" I may have been imagining the double meaning to her words.

"No, thank you." She nodded, disappointment in her eyes and walked away.

"You were saying?" he asked.

I suppressed a smirk, an idea forming. "I'll tell you about it in the car. If..." I paused.

"There are conditions?" He raised one eyebrows, his voice ominous.

"I do have a few questions, of course."

"Of course."

I took a sip of my Coke, trying not to slurp. "Well, go ahead," he pushed, his voice still hard.

I stared with the most undemanding. Or so I thought. "Why are you in Port Angeles?"

He looked down, folding his large hands together slowly on the table. His eyes flickered up at me from under his lashes, the hint of a smirk on his face and I felt a little warmth bristle my neck.

"Next."

"But that's the easiest one," I objected, my plan back-firing a little on me.

"Next," he repeated. I sighed, stubborn, hard-headed vampire... I looked down, frustarated and ate some of my ravioli. It was good.

"Okay, then." I glared at him, and continued slowly. "Let's say, hypothetically of course, that...someone...could know what people are thinking, read minds, you know - with a few exceptions."

"Just one exception," he corrected. "Hypothetically."

I smirked, sure. "All right, with one exception, then." I was thrilled he was falling into my trap so easily. But would it stay this easy and simple?

"How does that work? What are the limitations? How would...someone...find someone else at exactly the right time? How would he know she was in trouble?"

"Hypothetically?"

"Sure."

"Well, if...that someone..."

"Let's call him 'Ron,'" I suggested, grinning slightly.

He smiled wryly. "Ron, then. If Ron had been paying attention, the timing wouldn't have needed to be quite exact." He shook his head, rolling his eyes.

So he did read minds, my theory was correct. But what were his other family's abilities? Did they all read minds or have super natural powers?

"Only you could get into trouble in a town this small. You would have devastated their crime rate statistics for a decade, you know."

I watched him intensely, he was so carefree, completley different from his demeanor at school. But if only he knew what end I was at in crime rate statistics. He'd be surprised.

"We were speaking of a hypothetical case," I reminded him frostily.

He laughed at me, his eyes warm. "Yes, we were," he agreed. "Shall we call you 'Jane'?"

"How did you know?" I asked, unable to curb my intensity. I realized I was leaning toward him again.

He seemed to be wavering, torn by some internal dilemma. Hunger or something else? More intimitaley, personally off about me? His eyes locked with mine, and I guessed he was making the decision right then whether or not to simply tell me the truth.

"You can trust me, you know," I murmured.

I warmed my expression to melted butterscotch and smiled softly despite the tense atmosphere of the room. I reached forward to touch his folded hands, but he slid them away minutely, and I pulled my hand back. Defeated.

"I don't know if I have a choice anymore."

_Neither do I._ I reveled in the fact that someone could be in a formidable situation, alike to my own.

His voice was almost a whisper, "I was wrong - you're much more observant than I give you credit for."

"I thought you were always right," I teased lightly.

"I used to be." He shook his head again. "I was wrong about you on one other thing, as well. You're not a magnet for accidents - that's not broad enough classification. If there is anything dangerous within a ten-mile radius, it will invariably find you."

"And you put yourself in that category?" I guessed.

His face turned cold, expressionless. "Unequivocally."

I stretched my hand across the table again - ignoring him when he pulled back slightly once more - to touch his hand shyly with my fingertips. His skin was cold and hard, like stone.

"Thank you." My voice was ferverent with gratitude. "That's twice now."

His face softened. "Let's not try for three, agreed?"

I scowled indignantly, but nodded, playing along. He moved his hand out from under mine, both disappearing under the table but he leaned toward me.

"I followed you to Port Angeles," he admitted, speaking in a rush. "I've never tried to keep a specific person alive before, and it's much more troublesome than I would have believed. But that's probably just because it's you. Ordinary people seem to make it through the day without so many catastrophes." He paused.

Should it bother me that he was following me around? Strangely, it didn't. I felt a warm surge of pleasure. He stared at me, maybe wondering why my lips were curving into an involuntary smile. He pursed his lips, glancing down at my barely-touched food.

"You eat, I'll talk." I quickly scooped up another ravioli and popped it in my mouth.

"It's harder than it should be - keeping track of you. Usually I can find someone very easily, once I've heard their mind before." He looked at me anxiously and I was surprised that I wasn't grinning in triumph of my correct theory. Instead I was stone still in the intensity of the conversation. I ate another ravioli.

"I was keeping tabs on Jessica, not carefully - like I said, only you could find trouble in Port Angeles - and at first I didn't notice when you took off on your own.  
Then, when I realized you weren't with her anymore, I went looking for you. Randomly searching through thoughts of people on the street - to see if anyone had noticed you so I would know where you were. I had no reason to be worried...but I was strangely anxious..."

He was lost in thought, seeing things I couldn't now. Had he seen me... directing spells? I shook my head, he couldn't. He would have brought it up by now, wouldn't he?

"I started to drive in circles, still...listening. The sun was finally setting, and I was about to get out and follow you on foot. And then -" He stopped, clenching his teeth together in sudden fury. He made an effort to calm himself.

"Then what?" I whispered warily. I couldn't have my secret be known to him, that was the whole point of this dinner on my side, to be rid of his suspicions. He continued to stare over my head.

"I heard what they were thinking," he growled, his upper lip curling slightly back over his pristine teeth. What were they thinking? They couldn't have seen...anything. Only pain.

"I saw your face in his mind." He suddenly leaned forward, one elbow appearing on the table, his hand covering his eyes. The movement was so swift it startled me.

"It was very...hard - you can't imagine how hard - to simply take you away and, leave them...alive."

His voice was muffled by his arm. "I could have let you go with Jessica and Angela, but I was afraid if you left me alone, I would go looking for them," he admitted in a whisper.

That was the reason for this. My hands were folded in my lap, and I was leaning weakly into the back of my seat. Finally, he looked up, his eyes seeking mine, full of his own questions.

"I saw...lights. Red and green, and a crash. You said you weren't hurt. What happened?" he asked, his eyes hungrily curious.

I swallowed, looking down at my folded hands and sighed. How was I going to put this? He was being truthful with me, but surely I couldn't extend the same courtesy to him. That was why I'd come to dinner with him. To lie.

All I ever did.

"I'm not sure how you saw the lights but...the man crashed into the window and I-I don't know how it happened" I said slowly, my voice a whisper.

He surveyed me carefully, speculating me and I finally looked up after a few moments. "You don't know how it happened."

I took a deep breath, "No."

He nodded. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"I'm ready to leave," I qualified. I still hadn't gotten him to admit that he was a vampire. But honestly, I wasn't ready to say good bye to him. The waitress appeared as if she'd been called. Or watching.

"How are we doing?" she asked Edward.

"We're ready for the check, thank you." His voice was quiet, rougher, still reflecting the strain of our conversation. It seemed to muddle her. He looked up, waiting.

"S-sure," she stuttered. "Here you go." She pulled a small leather folder from the front pocket of her black apron and handed it to him.

There was a bill in his hand already. He slipped it into the folder and handed it right back to her. "No change." He smiled. He stood up, and I scrambled awkwardly to my feet after him.

She smiled invitingly at him again. "You have a nice evening."

He didn't look away from me as he thanked her. I suppressed a smile. He walked close beside me to the door, still careful not to touch me but an immense difference. It was bewildering, how so much had changed between Edward and I over the week. It was different. For some reason I remembered what Jessica had said about her relationship with Mike, how they were almost to the first-kiss stage. I sighed, catching up with my actions I shook my head quickly; as if that could dis-spell the thoughts I was so desperatley fighting. Edward seemed to hear me, he looked down curiously.

I looked at the sidewalk, grateful that he didn't seem to be able to know what I was thinking. How ever the glitch of witches and wizards between mental abilities worked, I was thankful for it. He opened the passenger door, holding it for me as I stepped in, shutting it softly behind me. I watched him walk around the front of the car, amazed, yet again, by how graceful he was. I probably should have been used to that by now - but I wasn't.

I had a feeling Edward was the kind of person anyone got used to.

Once inside the car, he started the engine and turned the heater on high. It had gotten very cold, and I guessed snow was, again, on the verge of Washington.  
I was warm in his jacket, though, breathing in the scent of it when I thought he couldn't see.

Edward pulled out throught he traffic, apparantley without a glance, flipping around to head toward the freeway. Driving fast and smooth with ease. I molded into soft shape of the seat and took a deep breath for what I knew what would come.

"Now," he said significantly, "it's your turn." I blinked, looking at him. Did the happy part of this have to end so fast?

In my haste to lengthen it I pleaded, "Can I ask just one more?"

He sighed. "One," he agreed. His lips pressed together into a cautious line.

"Well...you said you knew I hadn't been with Jess and Angela. I was wondering, how?"

He looked away, deliberating. "I thought we were past all the evasiveness," I grumbled.

He almost smiled and I found myself longing for it even. "Fine, then. I followed your scent." He looked at the road, giving me time to compose my face.

_Scent._ We had learned about vampires, studied them as an assignment but Wizards weren't scientists. Only Wizards, we hadn't experiented, only observed from afar. Our knowledge was limited, and this was not a part of it.

"And then you didn't answer one of my first questions..." I stalled.

He looked at me with disapproval. "Which one?"

"How does it work," I asked, truly curious. "Mind-reading. Can you read anybody's mind, anywhere? How do you do it? Can the rest of your family...?"

"That's more than one," he pointed out. I simply intertwined my fingers and gazed at him, waiting.

"No, it's just me. And I can't hear anyone, anywhere. I have to be fairly close. The more familiar someone's...'voice' is, the farthest away I can hear them. But still, no more than a few miles."

He paused thoughtfully. "It's a little like talking at once. It's just a hum - a buzzing of voices in the background. Until I focus on one voice, and then what their thinking is clear. Most of the time I can tune it all out - it can be very distracting. And then it's easier to seem normal" - he frowned as he said the word - "when I'm not accidentally answering someone's thoughts rather than their words."

"Why do you think you can't hear me?" I asked curiously, honestly wanting his theory.

He looked at me, his eyes egnimatic. "I don't know," he murmured.

His face tightened, "Which brings us back to you." I sighed. How to begin?

"Aren't we past all the evasions?" he reminded me softly.

I looked away from his face for the first time, trying to find words. I bit my lip. He looked down on me, his honey eyes un-expectedly gentle.

"You'll be angry with me," I murmured.

"Is it that bad?" Him being angry with me? Definetley. The theory, about just as much.

"Pretty much, yeah."

He waited. I was looking down at my hands, so I couldn't see his expression.

"Go ahead." His voice was calm.

I took a deep breath, I'd have to give him the un-official story now. "It was Saturday, about a month ago, at the beach" - I glanced at his face, he looked puzzled - "I ran into an old family friend - Jacob Black. His dad and Charlie have been friends since I was a baby. His dad is one of the Quileute elders. We went for a...walk -" I edited all of my scheming out of the story- "and he was telling me some old legends. He told me one..." I hesitated.

This was what I waited for, my entire goal, wasn't it? I could go through it, only another lie. So why was it so hard to lie to_ him?_

"Go on," he said.

Exactly, I needed to go on, succeed this. "About vampires," I said gravely. His knuckles tightened convulsively on the wheel.

"And you immiediatley thought of me?" Still calm.

"No. He...mentioned your family." He was silent, staring at the road.

I was worried suddenly, worried about protecting Jacob. He couldn't be hurt, this wouldn't entail breaking the treaty between the Quileutes and the Cullens. But it still felt wrong somehow. Besides, my Jacob had to be protected. He was still my best friend, not forgotten.

"He just thought it was a silly superstition," I said quickly. "He didn't expect me to think anything of it."

"And what did you do then?"

I looked out my window and into the night. "I did some research on the Internet," I lied.

"And did that convince you?" His voice sounded barely interested. But his hands were clamped hard on the steering wheel.

"No. Nothing fit. And then I decided..."

"What?"

Why did I say it? Why did I allow the feelings trembling through me, screaming to get out, control me? Why did I lose the control over myself? I ruined everything, everything I'd only just built.

Ruining it with, "I decided it didn't matter."

_Because your practically the same as me. Because you understand me. Because you care._

"It didn't matter?"

_Exactly, Edward. _His tone made me look up - I had finally broken through his carefully controlled composed mask. His face was incredulous, with just a hint of anger I'd feared.

"No," I said softly. "It doesn't matter to me what you are."

If only I could tell him the truth, but I couldn't. That was the reality of it. But was it really? I was second-guessing myself, something I shouldn't be doing.

A hard, mocking edge entered his voice. "You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not human?"

"No."

He was silent, staring straight ahead again. His face was bleak and cold. "You're angry," I sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No," he said, but his tone was as hard as his face. "I'd rather know what you're thinking - even if what you're thinking is insane."

"So I'm wrong again?" I challenged.

"That's not what I was referring to. 'It doesn't matter'!" he quoted, gritting his teeth.

"I'm right."

"Does it matter?" I took a deep breath.

"Not really." I paused. "But I am curious."

I needed him to _say it_._ Out loud_ for me.

"I am...a vampire," he admitted at last in a whisper so quiet I could barely hear.

Instantly, every bad thought I'd ever had of him was whisked away, nothing left of them. I no longer saw him as a shadow that needed to be left alone, I saw him in light. It was all different now, I could swear my own life on that.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," he answered promptly.

"And how long have you been seventeen?"

His lips twitched as he stared at the road. "A while," he admitted at last.

"Okay." I smiled, pleased that he was being honest with me. He stared down at me with watchful eyes, much as he had before. I smiled wider in encouragment, and he frowned.

I had to keep up my oblivious Muggle role and added, "Don't laugh - but how can you come out during the daytime?"

He laughed anyway. "Myth." I knew.

"Burned by the sun?"

"Myth." Of course.

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth." He hesistated for a moment, and a peculiar tone entered his voice. "I can't sleep."

_Oh,_ that was a surprise. It took me a minute to absorb that. "At all?"

"Never," he said, his voice nearly inaudible.

He turned to look at me with a wistful expression. The golden eyes met mine and I lost train of thought, thought which I needed so badly. I stared at him until he looked away.

"You haven't asked me the most important question yet." His voice was hard now, and when he looked at me, his eyes were cold. What could I had not covered?

I blinked, still dazed. "Which one is that?"

"You aren't concerned about my diet?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh," I murmured, "that."

"Yes, that." His voice was bleak. "Don't you want to know if I drink blood?"

I flinched, how could I over-looked such a thing? Because I already knew, of course. I swallowed uneasily. "Well, Jacob said something about that."

"What did Jacob say?" he asked flatly.

"He said you didn't hunt...people. He said your family wasn't supposed to be dangerous because you only hunted animals."

"He said we weren't dangerous?" His voice was deeply skeptical.

"Not exactly. He said you weren't supposed to be dangerous. But the Quileutes still didn't want you on their land, just in case."

He looked forward, but I couldn't tell if he was watching the road or not. "So was he right? About not hunting people?"

"The Quileutes have a long memory," he whispered. I took it as confirmation and contemplated what he exactly meant by that.

"Don't let that make you complacent, though," he warned me. "They're right to keep their distance from us. We are still dangerous."

My eyebrows drew together in frustaration, I frowned. "I don't understand." I trusted Edward.

"We try," he explained slowly. "We're usually very good at what we do. Sometimes we make mistakes. Me, for example, allowing myself to be alone with you."

I stared at him sadly. "This is a mistake?" I heard the sadness in my voice, but didn't know if he could as well. Of course this was a mistake, him and I next to each other, was enough of one.

"A very dangerous one," he murmured.

We were both silent then. I watched the headlights twist with the curves of the road. They moved too fast; it didn't look real, it looked like a video game. I was aware of the time slipping away so quickly, like the black road beneath us, and I was hideously afraid that I would never have another chance to be with him like this again-openly, the walls between us gone for once.

It was bewildering, my feelings, they didn't make sense to me. They acted of their own, in tune with my ridiculously long-shot heart. His words hinted at an end, and I recoiled from the idea. Because I couldn't waste one second I had with him. Couldn't.

"Tell me more," I asked desperatley, not caring what he said, just so I could hear his voice again.

He looked at me quickly, surprised by the change in my tone. "What more do you want to know?"

"Tell me why you hunt animals instead of people," I suggested, my voice tinged with desperation. I realized my eyes were wet, and we'd never really learned this in Dark Arts, it was too personal.

"I don't want to be a monster." His voice was very low.

"But animals aren't enough?"

"It keeps us sane enough to resist, most of the time. Sometime's it's more difficult than others." ...Me. I felt horribly guilty for it.

"Does it hurt now?" I asked quietly.

He sighed. "Yes."

"But you're not hungry now," I said confidently.

"Why do you think that?"

My mouth went dry as I scrambled for an answer. "Your eyes," I laughed nervously. "I told you I had a theory. I've seen that people - men in particular - are crabbier when they're hungry."

_Well played._

He chuckled. "You are observant, aren't you?"

I didn't answer but listened to his laugh, committing it to memory. "Were you hunting, earlier this week? With Emmett?" I asked when it was quiet again. He'd only just come back yesterday, on Thursday. I didn't want to admit it but I almost had felt empty.

"Yes. I didn't want to leave, but it was necessary. It's a bit easier to be around you when I'm not thirsty."

"Why didn't you want to leave?" I whispered.

"It makes me...anxious...to be away from you." His eyes were gentle but intense, and they seemed to be turning my bones soft. "I was distracted all weekend, worrying about you."

My eyebrows drew in an angry frown, I'd suffered all of that disappointment when he'd been here all along. Simply deciding not to show? "Then why weren't any of you in school?"

"Well, you asked if the sun hurt me, and it doesn't" - yes, something never cover by our Dark Arts studies - "But I can't go out in the sunlight - at least, not where anyone can see."

"Why?" The sun didn't burn him. What did it do?

"I'll show you sometime," he promised. I thought about it for a moment.

"You might have called me," I decided.

He was puzzled. "But I knew you were safe."

"But I didn't know you were. I-" I hesitated, dropping my eyes.

"What?" His velvety voice was compelling.

Exactly that: what? What was I supposed to tell him? What was I supposed to tell myself? I couldn't trust my feelings, not now, not in the event of things. I couldn't forget the outside world. But I couldn't help but think only of Edward and I in this car right now, only us in the world. The only things that mattered. That was the problem.

"I didn't like it," I started slowly, keeping my eyes cast down. "Not seeing you. It makes me anxious, too" I admitted, to him and myself. I shook my head, blushing. I wasn't falling. I couldn't be.

He was quiet. I glance up, apprehensive, and saw that his expression was pained.

"Ah," he groaned quietly. "This is wrong."

I couldn't understand his response. "What did I say?"

"Don't you see, Bella? It's one thing for me to make myself miserable, but an entire other thing for you to be so involved." He turned his anguished eyes to the road, his words flowing almost too fast for me to understand.

"I don't want to hear that you feel that way." His voice was low but urgent.

I was being unrealistic! I hated myself for feeling this way, for being hurt by his words. His words cut me.

"It's wrong. It's not safe. I'm dangerous Bella - please, grasp that."

"No." I tried very hard not to look like a sulky child.

"I'm serious," he growled.

"_So am I!_ I told you, it doesn't matter what you are. It's too late" I said, just as fiercely.

His voice whipped out, low and harsh. "Never say that."

I clamped my eyes shut and bit my lip. Glad he couldn't know how much that hurt, a knife driving right through me. I opened my eyes and stared at the road, refusing the pain he put me in to claim me.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, his voice still raw.

I shook my head, scowling, only becoming more angry with myself when my lower lip trembled. Pathetic I was. I could feel his gaze on my face, but I kept my eyes forward.

"Are you crying?" He sounded appalled.

I hadn't realized the moisture in my eyes had brimmed over. I quickly rubbed my hand across my cheek, and sure enough, traitor tears were there, betraying me.

"No," I snapped acidly, but my voice cracked.

Damn emotions. I saw him reach toward me hesitantly but flinched back, although he was placing it slowly back on the steering wheel anyway. If he had touched me I would have lost control anyway, either bursting into tears of mourn or shouts and screams of furious pain.

"I'm sorry." His voice burned with regret.

I knew he wasn't just apologizing for the words that had upset me. I scowled ruefully, my upper lip curling in utter... Hate? No. Something else. What ever it was, he was breaking it in two. The darkness slipped by us in silence.

"Tell me something," he asked after another minute, and I could hear him struggle to use a lighter tone.

Under the pressure of the strong emotion of anger forcing itself on me I had to heave a few breaths for control. I clenched my fists and jaw, my eyebrows crumpling as I glared at the road. I couldn't channel the anger, I had to get rid of it. For the time-being. I could deposit my fury later.

I gasped a quick breath and clenched my teeth again with a "snap," my control wavering. I grunted in response, the best I could do.

"What were you thinking tonight, before I came around the corner? I couldn't understand your expression - you didn't look scared, you looked like you were concentrating very hard on something."

I dragged in air through my nose before answering quietly. "I was trying to fight it. The...pain and fight the men at the same time," I muttered. I thought of the dark-haired man with a surge of hate.

_Not helping me. Not helping._ I clamped my eyes shut and leaned back into the seat. I could control this, I ruled my own emotions. I wouldn't fight it later, only now...

"You were going to fight them?" This upset him. "Didn't you think about running?"

"I can do better than that," I snapped, rounding on him.

I trembled and my lip quivered from the emotions running wildly through me. "I-I'm sorry... Er-that's twice now," I tried to tease him.

He studied me carefully. He didn't question me. "Bella, are you alright?" He asked quietly.

I bowed my head over, tugging at the shirt Edward had earlier complimented and fought. I fought for it all, the thought, the control, the rule - all of it.

"I'm not in pain," I grunted in promise.

His expression grew pained himself as he glanced fleetingly down at me from the windshield. "What can I do?" His tone was desperate.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

I sat up, breathing in to clear the haze of dizziness the hay-wire emotions had left coursing through me. I glanced at him.

He looked like he wanted to do more but sighed, staring out the windshield again. "You were right - I'm definetley fighting fate trying to keep you alive."

I sighed, we were slowing, passing into the boundaries of Forks. It had taken less than twenty minutes.

"Will I still see you tomorrow? For Seattle?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, this seat is yours." He chuckled and gestured to the seat under me.

It was silly, after everything we'd been through tonight, how that little promise sent flutters through my stomach and made me unable to speak. We were in front of Charlie's house. The real world awaiting me. The lights were on, my truck in its place, everything utterly normal. It was like waking from a dream. He stopped the car, but I didn't move.

"Do you promise to be there tomorrow?" I asked, needing to know this.

"I promise."

I pulled his jacket off, taking one last whiff of the delicous scent. "You can keep it - you don't have a jacket for tomorrow," he reminded me.

I handed it back to him. "I don't want to have to explain to Charlie," I explained.

"Oh, right." He grinned. I hesitated, my door on the handle, trying to prolong the moment.

"Bella?" he asked in a different tone - serious, but hesitant.

"Yes?" I turned back to him to eagerly.

"Will you promise me something?"

I bit my lip, but was unable to turn away from his captivating gaze. "That depends on what it is," I breathed.

"Don't go in the woods alone."

My eyes widened and my heart beat increased credibly. I couldn't keep that promise. A horrible possibility struck me. Had he seen me?

"Why?" I asked, panic thick in my voice.

He frowned and his eyes were tight as he stared past me out the window. "I'm not always the most dangerous thing out there. Let's leave it at that."

I cleared my throat and frowned, avoiding his gaze. I didn't want to lie to him but I still said, "Whatever you say."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he sighed, and I knew he wanted me to leave now.

"Tomorrow, then." I opened the door unwillingly.

"Bella?" I turned and he was leaning toward me, his pale, glorious face inches from mine. My heart stopped beating.

"Sleep well," he said. His breath blew in my face, stunning me. It was the same exquisite scent that clung to his jacket, but in a more concentrated form.

I blinked, thoroughly dazed. He leaned away. I stepped out of the car awkwardly, holding the frame for support and I thought I heard him chuckle. But the sound was too quiet to be certain. He waited till I had stumbled to the front door, and then I heard his engine quietly rev. I turned to watch the silver car disappear around the corner. I realized it was very cold.

I reached for the key mechanically, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Charlie called from the living room. "Bella?"

"Yeah, Dad, it's me." I walked in to see him. He was watching a baseball game.

"You're home early."

"Am I?" I was surprised.

"It's not even eight yet," he told me. "Did you girls have fun?"

"Yeah - it was lots of fun."

He nodded and glanced unwillingly away from the TV screen. His eyes dragging to my own. "Jake called."

"He did?" I asked incredulously. I was still coming into the real world, slowly.

"Yeah, plenty of times. Persistent boy. Said it was important and to call back as soon as you got ba-"

The phone rang suddenly, startling me. I ran to the kitchen and yanked it off the hook, breathless.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella. It's me, Jake," his husky voice was urgent and sent warning bells through me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Vampires, two of 'em by the border. Night patrol, sorry honey," he chuckled.

I smiled, back to reality. "I'll see you at the-er-'spot'" - I glanced at Charlie from around the kitchen hall - "'Kay Jake?"

A sigh of relief came from him and I smiled. He always made me smile. I forgot how good Jacob was to me.

"Sure, sure."

The dial rang through the phone and I hung up. "Headin' out Dad," I called as I ran to the door and picked a new coat from the peg, cold from the draft.

"Again?" His tone was surprised.

"Be back soon!"

"Wai-" He called but I was already through and out the threshold. The arctic air enveloped me and I was reminded of Edward, letting me use his coat. I took off, running.

Down the steps of the porch and past the back, in the dark blinding night. I drew my wand and breathed harder as my run accelerated.

_Accio broom,_ I summoned.

In the back yard I approached the line, bordering our house from the great Forks forest and my broom came zooming next to me with a "swish" of speed. I grabbed the stick with two hands and swung my leg over the side, bracing my self as the instant thrill of shooting through the forest came over me. I held the broom with one hand as I held my wand in front of me.

"Lumos."

Light wrapped around the tip of my wand, just barely so I could see the ghosts of great pine trees and shaded dirt. I leaned forward, and let my head fall back. My hair fanned out behind me, the thrill of flying fantastic and coursing through me. I had to be in a wonderful dream right now, nothing could be more perfect, and nothing could be worse.

I laughed in glee as I weaved through tree after great tree. The clearing came into view in the distance, the large shapes of enormous figures looming in the small light eluminating from my wand.

_Reality, _was this. This amazing, fantastic feeling tinged with the knowing of what was waiting for me where the Wolves were. Vampires and horrors, things I had to fight. _Reality, _had _Her _in it, had all of my real horrors in it. Something I couldn't, but wanted to desperatley fight.

_Fantasy,_ knew this.

It knew this foreign feeling and knew three things.

One: Edward was a vampire.

Two: I was a cursed witch.

And three: I was irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen, and I'd _die_ before I admitted it.

* * *

**AN: A huge bound in Edward and Bella's relationship. But Bella won't budge. Can I blame her? Hope you caught on to the "honey" in Jacob's call; and besides that obviously the Nomads are causing a lot of trouble in La Push and Forks. Edward and Bella are in love. But one that can practically never be. Dramatizing.**

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and for reading. Please review again, check the blog (link on pro') for previews.**

***** ******

B for Bella and E for Edward.

"Just Like You" - Three Days Grace (E)

"Alexithymia" - Anberlin (B)

"Eyes on fire" - Blue Foundation (B)

"Love Me Like You" - The Magic Numbers (E & B)

"Hamburg Song" - Keane (E)

"Ugly Side" - Blue October (E)

"Roslyn" - Bon Iver & St. Vincent (B)

"Empty Room" - Marjorie Fair (E)

"I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" - My Chemical Romance. (B)

"Tautou" - Brand New (E & B)

"Be My Escape" - Relient K. (B)


	31. The Poison

**Part III: The End**

_They do not love that do not show their love._  
_The course of true love never did run smooth._  
_Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love. ~ William Shakespeare._

Listen to it, love it. Link's also on my pro' _http:// www. playlist. com/playlist/ 19790948363_

* * *

I RAN THROUGH THE FOREST AS FAST AS MY FEET COULD CARRY ME.

My broom, lying beside the great oak and hidden under a messy bed of leaves waited for me. I sucked in a breath through my gritted teeth and pushed harder, my legs burning. I had to focus on it only. Not the fight going on around me and the howls rupturing my ears. Not my heart hammering like helicopter blades in my chest, or the ravenous vampires moving rapidly around me.

Three of them.

They all wanted me, either influencing the other or having their own will to destroy me. Hungry for blood and eager for revenge. But I had to concentrate on the run, on my broom a little ways from me. I sucked in a breath through my clenched teeth and flung myself off the ground, soaring through the air with my hands out in front of me reaching toward my goal.

Almost to the ground I prepared myself in a crouch and saw a blur of motions beside me. Wolves and the few vampires there were, fighting us. They kept coming back, they had all of eternity to kill me but_ I_ didn't.

In fact, Edward would be at my house in one hour exactly. These blood sucking brutes had to come _now._ Of course.

I braced my hands in front of me as I landed on the ground and made a quick grab of my hidden broom, the collar of my thick coat pulled back and I sputtered, losing hold of the broom._ I was soaring_. Through the air, I hurriedly flailed my arms around, desperatley reaching for something to grab onto. Fierce brushes of pine whipped by me and I clenched my eyes shut, I knew this move would hurt.

My hands burned as I made a hard clench around the coarse and thick branches of pine, some sap coating them stickily. Something hard and long striked my back as I came to a halting stop. I dragged a whip of air through my teeth and groggily opened my eyes. I looked down from the tall tree I lay crumpled in, nestled in the twist of branches. I was well more than twelve feet above the ground.

I blew on my scathed palms and assessed the fight below me in worry. I could see Jacob's great form of a russett mass bounding through, large and sleek. Growls and howls ripped through the fight, hisses like a swarm of bumble bees heard from even here. A vampire with short and cropped blond hair surged forward toward Jacob in a blur of impossible speed and the worst howl yet ripped through the fight.

_Jake._

My mind could only process this. Jake, Jake, Jake. My Jacob. He was hurt. Was he okay? How bad had the blow been? I had to help him. I was his protector. As much as he insisted that if anything, it were the other way around - I was his protector. Forever more.

A surge of irrational fury swept through me, one that was only partly my own. I knew what was happening and I didn't attempt to hold it back. I let it overcome me and all coherent thought abandoned my mind. I screamed in rage and ran down the wide, thick branch of the tree speedily. I pulled out my wand as I flung myself off the branch and crashed toward the ground like a rock.

Wind and cold air soared by me as I sliced through the empty air. It was exhilarating, but the excitement was lost in the aching fury. Lurching through me and practically...growling for its purchase. The gleam of brilliant green grass shined as I came closer to the ground, with a burst of inspiration I twisted mid-air and changed course. The wind jostled me like a toy and I held my wand tighter, the moist water in my eyes drying as the wind took speed.

I brought my feet in under me as best as I could against the strong will of the hurtling wind and opened my arms wide like a parachute.

A blur of bright red fur under me moved hastily and I tucked my wand in between my clenched teeth, my anger building like the wind. I opened my arms and landed on the great mass with a great 'thunk.' Falling forward into it, I clenched the fur in my hands tighter and looked up through the thick fur of the Wolf. The adrenaline pumping through me drove me into a crouched stance and I struggled to focus on the scene around me.

I searched for the blond vampire hastily, my mouth set in a deep scowl. Victoria weaved through the great crowd of wolves, growls ripping out of their throat and rows of feral teeth bared. Her eyes were monstrous and pitch black with anger, her wild scarlet hair a cape unfurling around her. Her coiled hands wrapped around a Wolf's leg and a crack like lightning struck through the cacophony. It howled and then surged forward. The next fight was on.

I stood on my knees and leaned forward, searching for the blond vampire with urgency. A blond head blurred through three wolves with impossible speed and my anger lashed out of me like whips, feeling like an animal I bared my teeth and coiled my muscles to spring. I cried out as we went tumbling down.

The red Wolf underneath me falling to the ground, wounded. I felt its blood travelling erratically under my hands and the sounds slowing around me but I didn't focus on them. I searched anxiously for the blond vampire who had harmed Jake again, but he was nowhere to be seen. But what would I do? _Kill him_? That had always been to low, even for me. It was a sin. I would never kill anyone...never.

I let go of the Wolf's warm fur under me, jumping in the air. I gasped as I was captured under its mass and we fell to the ground for a short moment, it would crush me. I anxiously scrambled away from it and then I landed hard on the ground on my knees. I winced from the pain.

In barely a second a large shadow was looming over me and I quickly dove out of the way before the wounded red Wolf accidentally crushed me. I stared into furious bright red eyes and my anger came back with a vengence. I whipped out my wand and stabbed it in his impentrable face.

"Niger Vestigium!" I screamed, my voice whipping like crackling flames.

I gasped, choking off, and wheeled backward as the vampire's pale hand came down to strike me, barely missing as the curse took effect. Laurent's bright red eyes rolled backward until the whites were visible in his ghostly pale face, he twitched and spasmed. Time seemed to stop.

And then he flew upward in the air, his arms and mouth open in silent screams. The black cropped hair barely brushing his neck seemed to ripple and his entire body convulsed with shudders. He twisted and his mouth opened wider, a gaping hole and then he was coming down. A rock soaring through the air. He gasped and stared at me in horror and anger. He gingerly stood, twitching slightly and holding in shudders as he struggled for movement.

I gasped silently when I was hurtling through the air, my heart racing in my chest and I whipped my hands out for something. Anything to grab onto. Then he was above me in all of his impossible beauty and glory, grabbing me by the front of my shirt and twisting me the other way. His face that of a demonic and furious angel.

_Oh no,_ I realized with horror._ He's going to _smash_ me into the ground. Kill me._

I screamed as the world and wind flashed by me with a sickening force that made my flesh crawl and the ground came closer with impossible speed. His hand still holding me. With a grip like a vice on my wand I tucked it between my teeth and barely avoided the blur of a blow.

"Solvo mihi," I shouted, my voice muffled by my wand.

His hand wasn't there anymore and I was flying through the air. I grunted as I landed ungracefully on the ground, skidding and tumbling on my side to a halt. I felt like a helpless doll. I crawled forward and spit my wand out of my mouth, slumping on the dirt floor.

The battle around us had stopped and I narrowed my eyes, my anger dissapating as if it were fog flashing through thin air. The vampires didn't know about our treaty with the Cullen's but they knew we didn't cross the border line. Our fights were always close to it.

They were horrible killers, not idiots. Although, I had my own personal opinions about those...leeching Nomads.

I gritted my teeth at the loss. He would pay though, I wasn't one for grudges but I knew my own personality was irrevelant these days. Sometimes I wondered if it had ever even been. I ignored the Wolves, morphing into their human form around me and gazed with slitted eyes in the direction the vampires had escaped. I could go there. Right now, and finish them off myself.

After all, I was a witch. Extremley powerful, more so than any other.

I pulled my book out of the inside of my coat, as if it were instinct. My chest strangely felt lighter, as if a small weight had been lifted and I sighed pleasently. Pulling it close to me, as if it were a drug, the feeling of heaviness came back. But I needed the book. I stroked the cover and leaned my cheek against it, a pillow propping me on the ground.

I murmured to it. Soundless and meaningless condolenscences, unconciously.

I couldn't explain the feeling I had with it, it was a connection. That much I knew. It was a source of power. A connection to something else; and me. I didn't know what but it just was. I lifted my eyes slowly back to where the vampires had ran. I felt so angry. It was pitch black anger, but red hot - grabbing the wrong end of the iron - and I trembled lightly on the ground. I lifted my head from the book and my emotions abruptly changed, my thoughts swiftly erupting in my mind.

_I couldn't go after them. Not now. It was too soon._

I touched the book tentatively. Part of me wondered why at the exact moment I moved away from the book, I'd gained coherency. Myself. But it was as if a barrier were placed in my mind, keeping me from pushing the subject further.

_It does not matter._ I heard a voice devoid of any indication of gender or emotion, not even machine. Just a voice.

A warm hand pressed on my shoulder and I lurched up, baring my teeth - almost feeling like...a wild animal for a moment. I blinked in surprise and stared at Jacob incoherently. His thick eyebrows were drawn in the middle of his tan forehead and his dark brown eyes were confused. The disarray of black cropped hair gleaming in the rare sunlight, a black satin halo around his grim face.

Then I remembered, I was _Bella_. Bella Swan. Who currently had an...arrangement with Edward Cullen. Suddenly anxious and wary, I stowed the book away in my coat and crossed my arms, bringing the book closer to me. His handsome face was hard, a few worry lines marring his tan forehead. I reached my hand up to smooth them away and he smiled half-heartedly but his face still looked much beyond his years.

I pulled my hand away and tucked it in my pocket, frowning. "Are you alright?" I asked softly, the memory of the accident with the vampire flashing.

He shrugged indifferently. "I'm fine," he answered shortly.

I examined him with my eyes, assessing him for any cuts or signs of hurt. I was his protector. And that was that. A pool of red swelled above his hip and my eyes widened, I reached forward with my hand. I gasped as my fingers wettened and felt softness underneath, I knew he wasn't soft. He was a Wolf, built like a machine and extremely strong. He winced and I stepped forward, gently prying the hem of his shirt higher away from his capris to see the wound. A sliver of his tan skin glimmered with dark red blood, alarming; and I felt the world spin around me a little dizzily. I fought the urge to-

_"Enough,_ Bella," Jacob's voice cut through. Tense and almost annoyed.

I frowned and flinched back, hurt. I took a deep breath and looked away. He frowned, realizing his harsh words and stepped forward.

I sighed and ignored his outstretched hand. "They got away," I muttered sourly, glaring at my mud caked shoes next to his bare and dirty pair.

He nodded grimly, his own eyes gleaming with fierce hate. "I know. It won't happen again."

I scowled and kicked a stray piece of driftwood across the dirt floor, deciding not to answer. He sighed and held out a large, long hand. I looked up at him curiously, my eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Come with me?" he asked, baring a toothy smile.

I forced a small smile and sighed. "Plans."

He frowned. "What 'plans?'" he asked curiously, lowering his hand.

I nodded to myself. "Ones' I really need to get to Jake," I hesitated and looked at him. Searching his face. "With a Cullen," I added after a pause.

His face hardened further and he quivered. I instantly regretted what I'd said and reached out hesitantly to him, his eyes were clenched shut and he was shaking slightly.  
Fighting the anger.

"Hey," I said lightly. "It's no big deal. Just...hanging out for a bit," I said weakly.

His eyes flashed open and his expression was livid. "Yeah, with_ freakin' blood suckers_," he snarled venomously.

Red anger surged through me instantly, something that hadn't been a surprise these days, and I pushed him. Hard. "Don't be such a git Jake," I shouted, throwing my hands in the air.

He stepped forward, closing the space between us and bowed his head. He was so much taller than I was, so big. It was hard to believe he was only sixteen, college years definetley suited him better. His closeness was making me slightly uncomfortable, even intimidated. Yet the warmth radiating from him invited me in. And the anger was gone instantly, leaving trails of ugly smoke behind.

I sighed and he frowned. "I'm sorry," he murmured sincerely and brought a large hand up to tuck a stray piece of my hair behind my ear.

I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes. "So am I."

I kept my mind blank, I couldn't ruin this moment. Because in this instant we were just Jacob and Bella, friends - best friends, hanging out under the strangest circumstances. I smiled, my cheek pulling into a grin in his hand. I knew I probably looked horrible right now, what with all of the fighting and crashing I'd gone through today but I couldn't find it in me to care.

I was just Bella right now and I could relax. I sighed, reveling in this moment and wishing we could stay like this forever, frozen in time.

Another hand cupped my face and I leaned forward, relishing the warmth. I lazily opened my eyes and gasped lightly at Jacob's face, so close to my own and his dark eyes were smoldering and hooded. My mind was blank and all I could comprehend was him. His face, his smell, simply him.

His face came closer to mine and my eyes fluttered, I lost my weight on my feet and lightly drifted in his thick arms, tightening around me like lovely snakes. He was so beautiful. His long dark eyelashes and sparkling brown eyes, like a crackling flame. He was dangerous, the way I apparently liked it; and it was only him here. No one else.

I leaned in, lost in the moment and stared up into his eyes, breathing him in. Spice and forest flooded my nostrils and the haze of his earthy presence deepened, his nose hovered over mine. His eyes boring into me, further than just me. Into my mind. He leaned in slightly more and my eyes drooped lazily. _So beautiful._

I brought my arms up, twisting them around his large forearms, hot against my skin.

"No, Jacob," I whispered.

He took a deep breath, its warmth washing over me and flooding my nose, only increasing the haze I fought against. He didn't protest but disappointment was clear in his eyes as he reculantly drew away. I stepped out of his embrace and smiled softly. After a moment of hesitance, he quickly leaned in. Swooping over my face and surprise widened my eyes and rose my eyebrows as his hot lips brushed over my cheek. I blushed deeply, my face heating and darkening. I squeezed his warm hand quickly and rubbed a soothing circle into his palm.

I turned around and crossed the border, seperating La Push from the Cullen's land. It felt as if I were going into another world.

Trying to grab a hold of my barings and clear my thoughts of Jacob I summoned my broom. Opening my hand expectantly, I walked forward.

The light sun fell on me and the brilliant green grass in bold streaks of young yellow. A worn and stick shape flew into my hand, and I held it tight. Glancing back behind me, I saw the others - all in human form - packed together in their usual formation and headed in the opposite direction. But Jacob stood alone, his short black hair, like satin framing his face, and his dark brown eyes sad and far away. Watching me.

I gave him a slight wave with my hand and mouthed, "Sorry." The wind spun around me, taking me away from the clearing we had fought.

I closed my eyes and saw his face, bright as sun but with hurt etched into every inch of it. I hated to hurt him, but some things had to be done.

* * *

I GLANCED ANXIOUSLY in the fogged mirror and bit my lip.

I never had to deal with these things, ever. But Edward Cullen brought an entire new age with him, full of harmones and foreign emotions, worries that weren't appreciated and...brain hemmorhages.

I fiddled with the blue blouse flounced around my waist - the exact one he had complimented last night, but newly washed - and pursed my lips. I didn't want him thinking I'd worn it twice and was some dirty teen who -

I shook my head, my thoughts on hay wire and took a deep breath to calm myself. I needed to relax. I stepped out of the bathroom and travelled back to my room for a new shirt and maybe jeans. Or a skirt. Flicking through my clothes I glanced at the clock. Ten minutes. I huffed and stepped in the dark little closet.  
If I only pertained some sort of interest in fashion I might have had something slightly nice...

I shimmied out of my loose pants and yanked a different pair off the hanger. Nothing special but only slightly tighter it looked, slipping them on completley I realized how wrong I was. The "jeans" were like a second skin, dark blue and tight around my short legs. I plucked a shirt at random and slipped it on instead of the blue blouse.

It was a long sleeved tan shirt, simple. I sighed and laced on some old, ratted sneakers before running a brush through my stubborn hair hurriedly. Grabbing my wand from my desk I squeezed it tightly in my hand and glanced in the small mirror and frowned. I looked horribly plain, maybe I should buy some make up - I shook my head.

Teenage harmones were _horrifying._

I started down the stairs and the shrill ring of the door bell startled me, and I jumped. I cleared my throat and continued down the stairs, trying to fan away my light pink blush uselessly. But I had to remind myself, this was nothing. Only Edward, my...friend. I wasn't quite sure of what levels we were on with each other, what standards we should be using. But my hungry curiosity pushed me to the front door.

I placed my wand on the stand next to the front door and glanced down self conciously and adjusted my shirt.

Unlocking the door slowly, I peeked at the clock on the cable box and felt a smile slip on my face. Ten fifty-five, he was early. I peeked my head through the threshold and all of my agitation was gone instantly as soon as I looked at his face, calm taking its place.

I stifled a gasp as I took him in, Edward Cullen never ceased to surprise me. He wasn't smiling at first - his face was somber. But then his expression lightened as he looked over my face, my body hidden behind the door. I was suddenly embarrased in my assemble compared to his godly beauty. I might as well have been named Misses average Joe. He laughed.

"Good morning," he chuckled.

"What's wrong?" I glanced down to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything important. Like shoes or pants.

"We match." He laughed again.

I realized he had a long, light tan sweater on, with a white collar showing underneath, and blue jeans. I laughed with him, hiding a twinge of regret - why did he have to look like a runway model when I couldn't? I moved aside and opened the door wide, letting him come in.

"I guess I'll change." I laughed nervously in embarrasment. I brought my face down, creating a curtain with my dark hair to hide my blush from him. He smiled and nodded, leaning against the door once I'd shut it.

"Be right back," I mumbled.

Dashing up the stairs I thanked God I hadn't tripped; running into my room and shutting the door quietly behind me. I hurried over to my closet and ripped through my baggy clothes, I needed something _new _and better now. Very different from my usual lazy assemble. This was embarrasing enough.

I smiled slowly as my eyes slid down the shirt hanging limply on the hanger, tag still attatched. I pulled it off delicatley and stripped my own sweater, replacing it with the thin clothing instead. I looked down, satisfied with what Renee had gotten for me as a Christmas preasent last year. She hung on to her chance of ever being able to get me preasents as if she'd grown claws.

It was a simple light lilac tank top wrapped around my torso lightly and adorned with darker purple swirls along the hem. I felt self concious. Something I didn't usually feel with my sweaters. I took a deep breath and didn't bother looking in the mirror, I'd only lose the slight bold streak I had now. I had to hold on to it while I could.

I took a deep breath and brushed my hair with my fingers over both shoulders as if it would hide me. Bounding lightly down the stairs and eager to get back to Edward. I found him with a perplexed and curious expression as he leaned over the stand by the front door. I stepped closer and he nodded slightly, acknowledging me but fingering a stick - my heart hammered and I reached out instinctively to it.

My wand. His two pale hands cradled each end of it and he frowned. I curled my fingers in the middle - the one place his long hands didn't cover and held tight.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice laced with anxiety.

His eyes didn't draw away from my wand but he let go, his cold hands brushing my own and I shivered. "Why do you have a _stick _here Bella?" he asked, teasing me lightly.

His bright gold eyes were trained on it as if in a trance and I tucked it in my back pocket, its shape pressing against me. "No reason."

He glanced up then, finally looking at me and his eyes widened slightly. I didn't think I looked that bad, I crossed my arms over me self conciously and blushed lightly. Another epic failure.

I frowned. "I'm decent. At least give me that," I mumbled.

Then his hands were around my arms, and he pulled me slightly closer. "Wrong again," he murmured in my ear.

"You are utterly indecent - no one should look so tempting, it's not fair." _In a prey sort of way? _

"Tempting how?" I asked. "I can change..."

He sighed, shaking his head and let me go. "You are so absurd," he breathed. His sweet breath making it impossible to think.

I smiled nervously and blushing all over, stepped away. The haze his presence created slightly lessened and I fought the instinct to...savage him with my lips. I blame the hormones.

He watched me as I slipped on a coat, the sun was out but it didn't mean it wasn't still freezing. He smiled, stepping closer to me so that I could feel his cold breath fan across my neck.

"Lead the way," he murmured, so close I could feel his lips moving on my neck.

I fumbled for the door knob and tried not to melt into goo right then and there. I inhaled the arctic air with a quick gasp and walked forward. Unsure if he was behind me because of his absolutley soundless foot steps I constantly glanced back to check he was still there. I could see his handsome face, carved into my mind like a thought.

An unpleasent feeling swept through me and I stiffened, bile in the bottom of my throat. My tongue tasted acid and I grimaced, shaking my head I stepped forward again and my knees buckled slightly. Edward, noticing every detail with his sharpened vision was at my side in an instant, hovering over me. Startling me.

"Are you alright?" he asked anxiously, his face close to mine.

I stared into his bright golden eyes, glowing with concern for me. I lost track of thought as I stared into them and traced the contours of his face with my eyes. I stood taller and I was suddenly so close to him that his breath swept over my face brought goose bumps on my cheeks. I reached behind me slightly with my hand, somehow unconciously fighting this.

This I couldn't have. Couldn't. I was undeserving of it and, I didn't need it. I only wanted it, an escape. He leaned slightly forward, less than an inch away from me. Selfishly I was leading Edward into thinking that I...

The moment was ruined as the click of my truck door opening cracked under my hand and we glanced down simuntaneously. His gaze faster than mine, and then he was more than a foot away. Frowning.

His eyes were a shade darker and he ran a hand through his hair before sulking off to the passenger door. I climbed in my seat slowly and pushed the keys in the ignition silently. He was quiet as we backed out of the driveway and went down the road leading to the highway.

"Take the one-oh-one north," he ordered. His face impassive and impossible to decipher.

I sighed and switched lanes, the bright green signs growing bigger in the distance. With a sudden and quite random burst of need I had to say it. Because without him, I didn't know where I would be. Without him I'd be nowhere. The thought of being without him right now already hurt and I frowned, fighting the thought. I bit my lip and sighed, resting my hand next to his. The slight space between his long, snow white hand next to my own pale one abuzz with sparking electricity.

"Thank you."

His expression was puzzled and he looked at me quizzically, one perfect eyebrow raised. "For what?"

I turned to look at him, both hands firmly on the wheel and willed him to know with my eyes. My secret. My past. The real me. So I didn't have to tell him myself. But in reality that was just it, I did. If I ever came to it, it had to be me to tell him what I was. That was why I had to fight whatever I was feeling every time he was in my presence. It's said that love is blind, that much I knew; and that it hurts.

But this was complicated, and it burned. Like a scorching need in the pit of my heart and stomach. My mind, everywhere. But it would never come to me telling him the truth, because I wouldn't stay here that long.

_And I wouldn't go with Harry either_. I wouldn't stay here though. Or at least I'd try to stay away, this wasn't right. This had to be the last day I spent with him. The connection was growing to thick. It would be too hard to leave already. So why couldn't I form the plan of leaving him, Edward, in my head right now? I couldn't because, I was in so deep already. A wound in me with his name brandished on it.

My hands tightened on the wheel and I realized I was staring at the road again as I made a turn onto the route Edward had directed me.

I took a deep breath and turned to him with my face, my eyes scorching. Willing him to know. "For everything," I whispered feverently. _For existing._

I had to fight not to kiss him.

* * *

"No trail?" I asked skeptically.

It was warm now, warmer than it had been in Forks since the day I'd arrived, almost muggy under the clouds. I pulled off my jacket and knotted it around my waist, glad I'd worn the sleeveless shirt even if I was in for miles of hiking.

"I won't get you lost." He turned then, with a mocking smile, and I stifled a gasp.

Without his tan sweater his white shirt was sleeveless, and he wore it unbuttoned, so that the smooth white skin of his throat flowed uninterrupted over the marble contours of his chest.

He was too perfect, I realized with a stabbing pain of despair. There was no way this godlike creature could be meant for me. He stared at me, bewildered by my tortured expression.

"Do you want to go home?" he said quietly, a different pain than mine saturating his voice.

"No." I walked forward till I was close beside him, anxious not to waste one second of whatever time I might have with him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice gentle.

The strange feeling came back again and irrational anger coiled in me and lashed out, sneaky as a snake. It disappeared quickly, as if it hadn't ever existed and I shook my head in confusion. It was as if something were wrestling in my mind. A stab of pain shot through me shortly and I winced, breathing through my nose slowly.

"I'm not a good hiker. You'll have to be patient."

"I can be patient if I make a great effort." He smiled, holding my glance, trying to lift me out of my sudden, unexplained dejection.

I tried to smile back, but the smile was unconvincing, bitter and twisted. He scrutinized my face. "I'll take you home," he promised.

I couldn't tell if the promise was unconditional, or restricted to an immediate departure. I knew he thought it was fear that upset me, and I was grateful again that I was the one person whose mind he couldn't hear.

"If you want me to hack five miles through the jungle before sundown, you'd better start leading the way," I said acidly.

He frowned at me, struggling to understand my tone and expression. He gave up after a moment and led the way into the forest. It wasn't as hard as I had feared. The way was mostly flat, and he held the damp ferns and webs of moss aside for me. When his straight path took us over fallen trees or boulders, he would help me, lifting me by the elbow, and then releasing me instantly when I was clear. His cold touch on my skin never failed to make my heart thud erratically.

Twice, when that happened, I caught a look on his face that made me sure he could hear it. I tried to keep my eyes away from his perfection as much as possible, but I slipped often. Each time, his beauty pierced me through with sadness. For the most part, we walked in silence. Occasionally he would ask a random question that he hadn't gotten to in the past. He asked about my birthdays, my grade school teachers, my childhood pets and I had to admit that after killing three fish in a row, I'd given up on the whole institution.

He laughed at that, louder than I was used to bell-like echoes bouncing back to us from the empty woods. Pain occasionally shot through my mind but I ignored it, stifling the pain and refusing to let it interrupt my perfect moment with Edward. The hike took me most of the morning, but he never showed any sign of impatience.

The forest spread out around us in a boundless labyrinth of ancient trees, and I began to be nervous that we would never find our way out again. He was perfectly at ease, comfortable in the green maze, never seeming to feel any doubt about our direction. After several hours, the light that filtered through the canopy transformed, the murky olive tone shifting to a brighter jade. The day had turned sunny, just as he'd foretold. For the first time since we'd entered the woods, I felt a thrill of excitement which quickly turned to impatience.

"Are we there yet?" I teased, pretending to scowl.

"Nearly." He smiled at the change in my mood. "Do you see the brightness ahead?" I peered into the thick forest. "Um, should I?" He smirked. "Maybe it's a bit soon for _your _eyes."

"Time to visit the optometrist," I muttered, only joking and playing up my human card. His smirk grew more pronounced.

But then, after another hundred yards, I could definitely see a lightening in the trees ahead, a glow that was yellow instead of green. I blinked and glanced at him curiously, suddenly eager to see what lay ahead. He let me lead now, following noiselessly.

I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the loveliest place I had ever seen.

The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine.

I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air. It was so beautiful, I felt like I was floating on air. I halfway turned, wanting to share this with him, but he wasn't behind me where I thought he'd be. I spun around, searching for him with sudden alarm. Finally I spotted him, still under the dense shade of the canopy at the edge of the hollow, watching me with cautious eyes. Only then did I remember what the beauty of the meadow had driven from my mind the enigma of Edward and the sun, which he'd promised to illustrate for me today.

I took a step back toward him, my eyes alight with curiosity. His eyes were wary, reluctant. I smiled encouragingly and beckoned to him with my hand, taking another step back to him. He held up a hand in warning, and I hesitated, rocking back onto my heels. I was thrumming with curiosity of what would happen. This hadn't been discovered by any Wizard or Witch and I would be the first.

I was elated.

Edward seemed to take a deep breath, and then he stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun.

_Edward in the sunlight was shocking._

I couldn't get used to it, though I'd been staring at him all afternoon. His skin, white despite the faint flush from yesterday's hunting trip, literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. He lay perfectly still in the grass, his shirt open over his sculpted, incandescent chest, his scintillating arms bare. His glistening, pale lavender lids were shut, though of course he didn't sleep. A perfect statue, carved in some unknown stone, smooth like marble, glittering like crystal. Now and then, his lips would move, so fast it looked like they were trembling.

But, when I asked, he told me he was singing to himself; it was too low for me to hear. I enjoyed the sun, too, though the air wasn't quite dry enough for my taste. I would have liked to lie back, as he did, and let the sun warm my face. But I stayed curled up, my chin resting on my knees, unwilling to take my eyes off him.

I had never expected this. A glittering god - an angel. The wind was gentle; it tangled my hair and ruffled the grass that swayed around his motionless form.

My heart swelled as I gazed at him. I reached out one finger and stroked the back of his shimmering hand, where it lay within my reach. I marveled again at the perfect texture, satin smooth, cool as stone. When I looked up again, his eyes were open, watching me. Butterscotch today, lighter, warmer after hunting.  
He was too beautiful to be real, a dream. I could never have him, he would always be exactly that to me. A dream.

His quick smile turned up the corners of his flawless lips. "I don't scare you?" he asked playfully, but I could hear the real curiosity in his soft voice.

"Of course not," I scoffed lightly.

He smiled wider; his teeth flashed in the sun. I inched closer, stretching out my whole hand now to trace the contours of his forearm with my fingertips. I saw that my fingers trembled, and knew it wouldn't escape his notice.

"Do you mind?" I asked, for he had closed his eyes again. "No," he said without opening his eyes. "You can't imagine how that feels." He sighed.

I lightly trailed my hand over the perfect muscles of his arm, followed the faint pattern of bluish veins inside the crease at his elbow. With my other hand, I reached to turn his hand over. Realizing what I wished, he flipped his palm up in one of those blindingly fast, disconcerting movements of his. It startled me; my fingers froze on his arm for a brief second.

"Sorry," he murmured.

I looked up in time to see his golden eyes close again. "It's too easy to be myself with you." I lifted his hand, turning it this way and that as I watched the sun glitter on his palm.

I held it closer to my face, trying to see the hidden facets in his skin. "Tell me what you're thinking," he whispered.

I looked to see his eyes watching me, suddenly intent. "It's still so strange for me, not knowing."

I sighed and pushed his hand away from my face, letting it rest lightly in my own. I was getting ahead of myself, this was wrong. I was being selfish.

"I was thinking... about us. I'm not sure where we are. But I know that were too different, and... I'm afraid."

So quickly that I missed his movement, he was half sitting, propped up on his right arm, his left palm still in my hands. His angel's face was only a few inches from mine. I might have - should have flinched away from his unexpected closeness, but I was unable to move. His golden eyes mesmerized me.

"What are you afraid of, then?" he whispered intently.

But I couldn't answer. As I had just that once before, I smelled his cool breath in my face. Sweet, delicious, the scent made my mouth water. It was unlike anything else. Instinctively, unthinkingly, I leaned closer, inhaling. And he was gone, his hand ripped from mine. In the time it took my eyes to focus, he was twenty feet away, standing at the edge of the small meadow, in the deep shade of a huge fir tree.

He stared at me, his eyes dark in the shadows, his expression unreadable. I could feel the hurt and shock on my face. My empty hands stung.

"I'm sorry Edward," I whispered. I knew he could hear.

"Give me a moment," he called, just loud enough for my less sensitive ears. I sat very still. I pulsed with red rage and irrational anger instead of shame, I had to control myself. I took a deep breath, clearing my mind of the acid sting. Poisoned with anger.

After ten incredibly long seconds, he walked back, slowly for him. He stopped, still several feet away, and sank gracefully to the ground, crossing his legs. His eyes never left mine. He took two deep breaths, and then smiled in apology.

"I am so very sorry." He hesitated. "Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?" I nodded once, not quite able to smile at his joke.

Adrenaline pulsed through my veins as the realization of danger slowly sank in. He could smell that from where he sat.

His smile turned mocking. "I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need any of that!"

Unexpectedly, he was on his feet, bounding away, instantly out of sight, only to appear beneath the same tree as before, having circled the meadow in half a second.

"As if you could outrun me," he laughed bitterly. He reached up with one hand and, with a deafening crack, effortlessly ripped a two-foot-thick branch from the trunk of the spruce.

He balanced it in that hand for a moment, and then threw it with blinding speed, shattering it against another huge tree, which shook and trembled at the blow. And he was in front of me again, standing two feet away, still as a stone.

"As if you could fight me off," he said gently.

I sat without moving, more frightened of him than I had ever been. I'd never seen him so completely freed of that carefully cultivated facade. He'd never been less human or more beautiful. Face ashen, eyes wide, I sat like a bird locked in the eyes of a snake. His lovely eyes seem to glow with rash excitement. Then, as the seconds passed, they dimmed. His expression slowly folded into a mask of ancient sadness.

"Don't be afraid," he murmured, his velvet voice unintentionally seductive. "I promise." He hesitated. "I _swear_ not to hurt you."

He seemed more concerned with convincing himself than me. "Don't be afraid," he whispered again as he stepped closer, with exaggerated slowness.

He sat sinuously, with deliberately unhurried movements, till our faces were on the same level, just a foot apart. "Please forgive me," he said formally. "I can control myself. You caught me off guard. But I'm on my best behavior now."

He waited, but I still couldn't speak. "I'm not thirsty today, honestly." He winked.

At that I had to laugh, though the sound was shaky and breathless. "Are you all right?" he asked tenderly, reaching out slowly, carefully, to place his marble hand back in mine. I looked at his smooth, cold hand, and then at his eyes.

They were soft, repentant. I looked back at his hand, and then deliberately returned to tracing the lines in his hand with my fingertip. I looked up and smiled timidly. His answering smile was dazzling.

"So where were we, before I behaved so rudely?" he asked in the gentle cadences of an earlier century. I bit my lip and avoided his eyes, keeping away from the subject of what I'd almost done. So idiotically, I was embarrased, I was selfish - I was an absolute idiot.

"I honestly can't remember," I lied. He smiled, but his face was ashamed.

"I think we were talking about why you were afraid, besides the obvious reason."

"Oh, right."

"Well?" I looked down at his hand and doodled aimlessly across his smooth, iridescent palm. The seconds ticked by.

I took a deep breath. I had to do this. If anything, it meant the world. "Edward, as you've noticed I'm...different." I closed my eyes and squeezed his hand in mine tightly as if it were support.

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you in a horrible way." I opened my eyes and stared into his own, perplexed and trying to understand.

I hesitated and tried to make what I had to tell him muggle, because he would never know I was a Witch. That was...impossible. "Not physically," I lied.

"I'm a selfish person and I take things I shouldn't. I'm...not right Edward. This is wrong. _I'm_ wrong."

His eyes were sad and he frowned, shaking his head. "That is utterly absurd. You could never be-"

I cut him off with a vicous glare and stood abruptly. "That's a filthy lie," I spat acidly.

His eyebrows were raised in surprise, staring at me from where he sat with sadness. I scowled and glared into the dark twists of greenery with hatred, the sting becoming unbarable. I blinked back the tears of anger and sadness, of pain from _this _and from the pounding boil in my head. I desperatley wiped under my eyes as the tears brimmed over and slowly shed.

"I..." I swallowed and continued unwillingly. I wanted to say 'I love you.' But I coudn't, it would ruin _everything_. "We're much too dangerous for each other." I chuckled bitterly at the irony of it all.

I was black with bitterness and mourn. I sat down next to him and let the tears brim over, suddenly feeling very small and childish. I curled in my legs and wrapped my arms around my knees, resting my chin on them. In a movement too fast for me to see, he was next to me and very close. His ice cold hand laying over my own curled fist.

"No," he said quietly as if chiding me. "Don't say that."

I shuddered and shook my head. It was true. I was a horrible person. My tears had stopped and he wiped the remaining salt water off of my wet cheeks, I sighed pleasently. I had turned against my own, who I'd fought with and for so vigurously. But deep down, in my blood, I was bad. I was being poisoned, that much I knew for a fact. By something or someone, it didn't matter to me.

But I was changing and I didn't want to bring that on Edward. I didn't want to love him one moment and be ready to murder him the next. I shivered, repulsed by the idea.

"You're so wrong," I whispered, slightly amazed by that. I gazed into his eyes, trying to see into his mind. "How can you believe that I'm all good? When you don't even know the half of it too," I breathed.

He seemed so sure, so determined. As if this were one fact he was absolutley sure of, I didn't want to give him hope that I was good. It made me damn _angry._

"I'm bad, Edward. Please try to understand that." I found myself repeating his exact words from last night but only reversed. And twisted.

He shook his head. "You don't see yourself clearly."

"God damn it, Edward," I hissed venomously as the rage pounded through me. Ready to attack. I could very distinctly feel my wand in my pocket in that second. I was ready to freaking _attack. _

"You have no idea what your in for... Do you?" I murmured. My mood changed abruptly, leaving even me whip lashed. _He's about to enter a world of pain. _

"I believe it's the other way around."

I shook my head fiercly. "No. This is dangerous Edward. Are you sure?" I asked. We both instantly knew what we were talking about at that moment. Our fates. Together.

My words saddened him and he frowned. I didn't like to see him sad, or in pain - anything but happiness. I wanted to cradle him and hug him, to do everything I could for him. Anything and everything.

"I am."

I sighed. "Last chance," I warned him.

He lifted his glorious, agonized eyes to mine. "You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."

I twisted my fingers through his long ones and sighed at the contact. "You're about to enter an _entire _new world," I warned him seriously.

My heart was soaring but I was sad too. He felt the same way, that was good, but bad - horrible. We weren't supposed to be together, I could tell. He was too good for me, and I would die anyway. Witch or not. I was human. Beside even that fate had it in for me, any day now they'd take me. Would I ever see Forks again after that? No - would I ever see Edward again? Jacob? I had a heart with two irregular patterns.

One thudded vigorously: Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward; with a passion.

But the other beat for Jacob, fast and hurried, racing for his protection, for his smile: Jacob, Jacob, Jacob.

I shook my head. I couldn't be so important to him. He couldn't be in love with me. And just when I'd realized I was in love with him too. Damn it, I could never resist him anyway. He was mine, and I was selfish. He waited, and even though I looked down to study our hands between us, I knew his golden eyes were on me.

"I'm here which, roughly translated, means," I took a deep breath, realizing this myself. "I would rather die than stay away from you." I frowned. "I'm an idiot."

And now, Edward Cullen was in my claws - my talons that would strip him to bits, I didn't want this but I needed it. I was so selfish, it killed me and yet here I was; ready to sing it to him. My undying love.

"You are an idiot," he agreed with a laugh. Our eyes met, and I laughed, too.

We laughed together at the idiocy and sheer impossibility of such a moment. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb," he murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled and dismayed the word.

"What a stupid lamb," I sighed. If only he knew how poisoned and dangerous a "lamb" I was.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." He stared into the shadowy forest for a long moment, and I wondered where his thoughts had taken him.

He raised his free hand and placed it gently on the side of my neck. I sat very still, the chill of his touch a natural warning a warning telling me to be terrified. But there was no feeling of fear in me. There were, however, other feelings. My blood was racing, and I wished I could slow it, sensing that this must make everything so much more difficult the thudding of my pulse in my veins. Surely he could hear it.

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely," he murmured.

He gently freed his other hand. My hands fell limply into my lap. Softly he brushed my cheek, then held my face between his marble hands. "Be very still," he whispered, as if I wasn't already frozen.

Slowly, never moving his eyes from mine, he leaned toward me. Then abruptly, but very gently, he rested his cold cheek against the hollow at the base of my throat. I was quite unable to move, even if I'd wanted to. I listened to the sound of his even breathing, watching the sun and wind play in his bronze hair, more human than any other part of him. With deliberate slowness, his hands slid down the sides of my neck. I shivered, and I heard him catch his breath. But his hands didn't pause as they softly moved to my shoulders, and then stopped.

His face drifted to the side, his nose skimming across my collarbone. He came to rest with the side of his face pressed tenderly against my chest. Listening to my heart.

"Ah," he sighed.

I don't know how long we sat without moving. It could have been hours. Eventually the throb of my pulse quieted, but he didn't move or speak again as he held me. I knew at any moment it could be too much, and my life could end so quickly that I might not even notice. And I couldn't make myself be afraid. I was letting go, finally letting something run its course without my interruptance. I had to love Edward, I couldn't help it. We were two puzzle pieces, sliding together perfectly.

Even if I was a dangerous force, being used for bait for all I knew. I still had to love him. But for his own protection I had to set my own boundaries, no matter how restricted and hard to endure they may be. _I had to respect them. _If I held back, things would slow down, and he would tire of me. Such a thought saddened me and I restrained from holding him and never letting go. I couldn't think of anything, except that he was touching me. And then, too soon, he released me. His eyes were peaceful.

"It won't be so hard again," he said with satisfaction.

"Was that very hard for you?" I asked, concerned.

"Not nearly as bad as I imagined it would be. And you?"

I swallowed, and with surprise realized it wasn't. "No, it wasn't," I trailed in wonder. He smiled at my inflection. "You know what I mean." I smiled.

"Here." He took my hand and placed it against his cheek. "Do you feel how warm it is?" And it was almost warm, his usually icy skin.

But I barely noticed, for I was touching his face, something I'd dreamed of constantly since the first day I'd seen him. "Don't move," I whispered.

No one could be still like Edward. He closed his eyes and became as immobile as stone, a carving under my hand. I moved even more slowly than he had, careful not to make one unexpected move. I caressed his cheek, delicately stroked his eyelid, the purple shadow in the hollow under his eye. I traced the shape of his perfect nose, and then, so carefully, his flawless lips.

His lips parted under my hand, and I could feel his cool breath on my fingertips. I wanted to lean in, to inhale the scent of him. So I dropped my hand and leaned away, not wanting to push him, or I too far.

I would still die before I admitted I loved him. To protect him, it was for him. He opened his eyes, and they were hungry. Not in a way to make me fear, but rather to tighten the muscles in the pit of my stomach and send my pulse hammering through my veins again. I loved him, and I couldn't tell him. So sick, so twisted, so sinister. He raised his hand to my hair, then carefully brushed it across my face.

I could see the light was fading, the shadows of the forest beginning to touch us, and I sighed. "You have to go."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"It's getting clearer." I could hear a smile in his voice. He took my shoulders and I looked into his face.

"Can I show you something?" he asked, sudden excitement flaring in his eyes.

"Show me what?"

"I'll show you how I travel in the forest." He saw my expression. "Don't worry, you'll be very safe, and we'll get to your truck much faster."

His mouth twitched up into that crooked smile so beautiful my heart nearly stopped. I nodded warily. I never expected that. To run at the speed of a vampire was to travel on lightning. I knew this would be amazing. Like riding my broom stick times a thousand.

"Come on, little coward, climb on my back." I waited to see if he was kidding, but, apparently, he meant it.

He smiled as he read my hesitation, and reached for me. My heart reacted; even though he couldn't hear my thoughts, my pulse always gave me away. He then proceeded to sling me onto his back, with very little effort on my part, besides, when in place, clamping my legs and arms so tightly around him that it would choke a normal person. It was like clinging to a stone.

"I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack," I warned. "Hah!" he snorted. I could almost hear his eyes rolling.

I'd never seen him in such high spirits before. He startled me, suddenly grabbing my hand, pressing my palm to his face, and inhaling deeply. "Easier all the time," he muttered.

And then he was running. If I'd ever feared death before in his presence, it was nothing compared to how I felt now. He streaked through the dark, thick underbrush of the forest like a bullet, like a ghost. There was no sound, no evidence that his feet touched the earth. His breathing never changed, never indicated any effort. But the trees flew by at deadly speeds, always missing us by inches.

I was too exhilarated to close my eyes, though the cool forest air whipped against my face and burned them. I grinned like an idiot and leaned back my head a little, my hair whipping erotic as flames behind me. I felt as if I were stupidly sticking my head out the window of an airplane in flight. And, for the first time in my life, I felt the dizzy faintness of motion sickness. Then it was over. We'd hiked hours this morning to reach Edward's meadow, and now, in a matter of minutes, we were back to the truck.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" His voice was high, excited. He stood motionless, waiting for me to climb down.

I gasped and blinked my eyes a few times to clear my head, finally I slowly slid down from his back. I stumbled a little and he caught me easily, grinning lop-sidedly and sending my heart on a run for its money. I nodded eagerly, still smiling and elated. He stared at me for a moment, his eyes shining and growing warmer as the seconds ticked by.

"I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." And he took my face in his hands again. I couldn't breathe.

He hesitated not in the normal way, the human way. I could see it in his eyes, the same look Jacob had this morning, perhaps even more intense. I pushed him away as hard as I could all day, my efforts devestatingly weak and pitiful.

I sighed, lost in his glittering golden eyes. "I thought we were taking things slow," I whispered, my voice cracking with lies. He easily called my fib and I melted in his eyes.

He brought up a cold hand to cup my cheek and I shivered, for once, not because of the cold. The air around tingled with electricity, and we were so fragile in it, the eye of the hurricane. I nodded and found myself unconciously leaning toward him.

"I'll only poison you," I warned him and only half-teasing.

"A drug to me more like," he whispered ferverently.

Before I could register how close he was, his nose barely skimming my own, no air coming from it. His molten butterscotch eyes slowly darkening, drowning me in them. The expression on his face. So determined. Before I could stop him from his largest regret - his lips were on mine.

The flame in me erupted to life and I held still, frozen as his cold and hard lips moved against mine. Slowly, perfectly. I had to keep myself from absolutley ravishing him, this wasn't right. But it was so perfect.

_I shouldn't have let it go this far._

It was too late.

_I hated this._

I loved it with everything I had.

_I'd rather die._

I already would, gladly if it was for him.

My heart pounded against my ribs and with a grunt I forcefully pushed myself back. His hand, still wrapped around my cheek kept me in place and his lips stilled. My eyes fluttered open, I wasn't sure when they'd closed. In the bliss of the moment perhaps. He slowly pulled away, my resistance dawning on him. Hurt flashed through his eyes but his face was a mask. My heart fell to the pit of my stomach as I saw his pain. I'd caused it.

"Edward," I whispered, my voice small and apologetic.

His cold hand till held my cheek as if he couldn't pull away. I placed my hand over his and sighed. "This is...crazy," I decided. Not right.

I was falling in a spiral. How could I resist my love when he returned it so? He nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

I was horrified. He thought he was to blame? For this? For me? I shook my head quickly and stepped closer to him, our bodies almost pressed together and only sliver of space between us. The distance was painful. As I stared at his face, his darkening eyes and godly beauty I realized it. I rose my hand and gently traced the contours of his face. His eyes closed and he sighed pleasently, his sweet breath washing over my face. I traced his square and angular jaw, and under his eyes. Sweeping my fingers where light shadows bloomed. I was struck by his beauty, by him.

He fought for his thirst,_ for me._ He saved me, _for me._ He stayed with me,_ for me._

He was perfect and my other half. I couldn't have him and I couldn't live in a world without him. The idea hurt. Never could I truly be with Edward Cullen. But because I was such a selfish, and self-centered idiot I leaned closer to him.

His eyes were still closed and I stopped tracing his gentle features, straying away from his red and full lips. His eyes opened, dazzling and sparkling, concerned and confused, beautiful.

In the moment, and for myself I whispered it. "Don't be."

I crashed my lips to his, my heart soaring in my chest and my thoughts a jumble of meddled love and guilt. Lights sprang in the air, fireworks lighting me on fire. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and pulled myself closer to him. My lips molded themselves around his and his arms wrapped lightly around my torso.

As I kissed him, fogetting the rest of the world for a short moment and the exploding pain erupting in my mind instantly. What I least expected, happened. And I was crushed and sinking through my feet.

_He gently pushed me away._

* * *

**AN: I hope you all liked it. Long and lengthy as usual, just a tendency. Review if you want more and I'll make faster updates. Edward and Bella finally kissed! Bella's plan to avoid that obviously failed, but she owns a heart - how could she help it? Thank you for all of your oh-so generous reviews, close to 500... Can we make it for this chapter? Check out the blog and et cetera... **

**Disclaimer to songs is _disclaimed, _(and the stories of course). **


	32. Defenses

**Part III: The End**

_One of the most difficult things everyone has to learn is that for your entire life you must keep fighting and adjusting if you hope to survive. No matter who you are or what your position is you must keep fighting for whatever it is you desire to achieve. ~ George Allen._

_Listen to "Clash of the Empires" - Two Steps from Hell.  
_

* * *

_He gently pushed me away. _

I COULD FEEL THE ANGUISH and harsh sting of rejection rush through me fast.

Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. I frowned, looking at the ground in utter embarrasment. I was completley and irrationally confused. He had kissed me first. That obviously meant he'd wanted it too. Didn't it? It seemed near impossible that such a god-like creature could want _me. _But he had kissed me in the first place, not the other way around. What had _I_ done wrong? I knew I was an inexperienced kisser but I just couldn't be that bad.

Then it struck me. The hunger, the desire to ravage me and drink my blood, had it been too much on him?

I eventually looked up and saw his guarded expression._ Yes, it was._ "Oops," I breathed.

"That's an understatement." His eyes were wild, his jaw clenched in acute restraint, yet he didn't lapse from his perfect articulation.

He held my face just inches from his. He dazzled my eyes. "Should I ?" I tried to disengage myself, to give him some room. His hands refused to let me move so much as an inch.

"No, it's tolerable. Wait for a moment, please." His voice was polite, controlled.

I was elated that it wasn't rejection that was the reason he'd pushed me away. It was thirst, hunger. I didn't want to cause him pain but I was too selfish these days. I kept my eyes on his, watching as the excitement in them faded and gentled. Then he smiled a surprisingly impish grin.

"There," he said, obviously pleased with himself.

"Tolerable?" I asked. He laughed aloud.

"I'm stronger than I thought. It's nice to know."

"I wish I could say the same. I'm sorry."

He flashed me a dazzling smile, it was like watching the sun open up, revealing shining blasts of light. After a moment he gently took my hand in his, it felt right, made to fit in his large palm. I smiled softly and wanted to lean my head in the crook of his neck but I knew it would be a bad move. Too intimate. And I didn't want to put him in more pain.

I rose my hand to stroke his throat. _It has to be on fire. _I frowned, wishing I could take his pain away. He moaned under my hand and I froze, startled. Whether it was hunger or from pleasure I wasn't sure. But I knew I wanted him to feel good, not be in pain. I sighed and drew back reculantly, and his eyes fluttered open.

It was a start.

* * *

I rolled under my quilt, balling up on my side, the way I usually slept.

I heard the door crack open, as Charlie peeked in to make sure I was where I was supposed to be. I breathed evenly, exaggerating the movement. A long minute passed. I listened, not sure if I'd heard the door close. I didn't want to go to sleep just yet. It was actually the last thing I wanted to do. My mind was spinning and racing to keep up with my everyday life. It was still hard to believe what had happened today was actually _real. _It felt like a wonderful dream.

Then a cool arm was around me, under the covers, and I nearly shireked. Lips pressed against my ear.

"You are a terrible actress I'd say that career path is out for you."

It took a moment for the fact that it was Edward holding me to sink in and the panic to ware off. Then it struck me, Edward was in my room, in my bed. I flipped over unceremoniously to face him and gasped at his closeness.

His intense gaze didn't falter but he backed away a bit, the scent strong. "How did you get in here?" I asked breathlessly.

He smirked. "The window."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't question it. I'd have to remember to keep more magical things hidden away now. "Well, thanks for your oh so very constructive critiscm," I marked sarcastically.

He chuckled, the sound low and melodic. My heart was crashing in my chest. He hummed a melody I didn't recognize; it sounded like a lullaby.

He paused. "Should I sing you to sleep?"

"Right," I laughed. "Like I could sleep with you here!" _Besides, you've only just gotten here meus diligo.  
_

"You do it all the time," he reminded me.

I froze and narrowed my eyes. "Excuse me?"

He backtracked quickly, but there was no shame on his face. "I watch you sleep. You're quite cute you know, endearing." He paused. "...and you talk."

Oh no. "What did you hear?" I asked anxiously.

He couldn't have heard anything from my nightmares, nothing that could serve as an explanation to my differences. To the existence of Witchs and Wizards.

He smiled lightly. "You're so adorable when you sleep, you know-"

It made my heart race, _adorable. _But he was trying to change the subject, I couldn't have that. Even if it was for _my _sake.

_"Edward," _I warned.

He sighed. "You mentioned my name a few times," he chuckled but his eyes were soft.

I blushed dark red. "Oh no," I muttered, competley mortified.

He reached over and brushed my cheek gently with his cold fingers, grazing the blush there. I shivered pleasurably. "Don't be embarrassed. If I could dream, it would be of you."

I blushed darker, touched, and he laughed at my "answer" but didn't pushed it.

"But I didn't know you were here," I replied icily.

"So if you don't want to sleep," he suggested, ignoring my tone. My breath caught. "If I don't want to sleep?" He chuckled.

"What do you want to do then?" I couldn't answer at first. "I'm not sure," I finally said.

"Tell me when you decide." I could feel his cool breath on my neck, feel his nose sliding along my jaw, inhaling.

"I thought you were desensitized," I whispered breathlessly, unable to find the normal volume of my voice.

"Just because I'm resisting the wine doesn't mean I can't appreciate the bouquet," he whispered.

* * *

The shrill ringing of the phone from the kitchen startled me and I stiffened in Edward's arm. He looked at me, quirking an eyebrow as I sat still and we stared at each other for a moment.

"Aren't you going to get that?" he asked after a moment, his tone amused.

I sighed. I had a feeling who it might be. The fights were getting better for us, worse for them. But on the cons side, they were more frequent. I wanted to lie wrapped in Edward's arm, my head lying on the back of the couch comfortably. Just casual. Just perfect.

I stood from the light embrace and bounded toward the kitchen. I picked up the phone from its charger and twisted around, twirling the thick cord between my fingers and leaning against the counter.

I waited a moment. "Hello?"

_"Bella." _The familiar husky voice was relieved and I worried in that. Maybe I was overreacting. Chances were, I wasn't.

"What's wrong?" I asked, instantly urgent and tense.

I heard breathless laughter in the background. He hesitated. "Is someone there with you?"

I glanced back to see Edward suddenly behind me, his expression curious and I jumped, startled. I paused. "Yes."

"Then you know what," his tone wasn't mean or bitter but breathless. There was definetley something wrong. It wouldn't be such an easy fight this time, even if they were no winners.

"Hurry. There was an ambush and there's more of _them_ this time."

My face paled visibly, I felt colder. Was Edward standing closer, or was that from the fear draining every ounce of the sanity I had sustained before? I couldn't tell.

My answer was almost instant. "Got it."

The click of the phone call signalled an end. The dial rang before I banged the phone into its hold. I turned around to Edward and smiled nervously, flustered and unhappy I had to leave him now. So soon. It was too soon.

I sighed and frowned. "I...have to go."

"What was that about?"

I hesitated, unable to look him in the eye. I didn't want to lie to him. I felt sour as I said it. _"Business."_

He regarded me carefully before stepping forward and encircling me quickly in his arms before pulling away. Only making it harder for me to leave.

"I understand. But please Bella, whatever you're doing... Be safe." He seemed reculant. His head bowed over mine and his soft locks of untidy hair brushed my forehead.

I smiled and touched his cheek tentatively, hoping the contact wasn't too much for him. "I'll do my best."

He sighed, and drew away. He stared at me for a long moment and I was lost in his eyes, forgetting the rest of the world which so urgently needed me for a moment. He brought up his cool hand and brushed my cheek with a finger, I sighed in pleasure and breifly closed my eyes.

He leaned in, his lips close to my ear. "I'll be in touch," he whispered.

A light gust of wind brushed by me - or had I imagined it? - I opened my eyes, and he was gone.

I flew through the trees at impossible speed. It was raining, long and hard.

I panted and blinked rapidly, wishing badly for some goggles at that moment. The drizzle pelted down hard on us and I could smell the woods much more prominently now. The Wolves wet fur slowed them down, sleek and sharp on their backs. Wet dogs.

I had new spells from my book to try, and I was more than excited to experiment. The shape of my book stowed in my jacket under my cloak pressed against my stomach as if summoned and I pressed on my broom harder, leaning forward.

My hair whipped against my face and I hissed, the wind and bites not mixing well. We had our better standards but the vampires weren't alone this time. A blond boy and girl I hadn't seen before, both resembling each other and startling beautiful. I hadn't gotten quite a good look at them but I knew there would be death today.

We couldn't risk being out numbered. We had to take them down while we could.

I swung in a spin through the snarls and howls of Wolves and vampires, clashing against each other. The battle flew past me fast and dizzily. I reached a hand out and struck a spell at the unsuspecting blond boy, his back turned toward me and hands bared defensively. They weren't as good of fighters as the others. The new vampires were like babies who didn't know what to do with themselves and lunged around, very unlike the vampires we usually fought.

They seemed to act more on instinct rather than strategy. I shook my head. _Prattling idiots._

His knees buckled and he swung around in a blur of speed, lunging at me, on instinct again. His face was contorted with rage and pain but he froze mid leap, the curse taking effect and a giant mouth of sharp teeth clamping around his leg quickly. I looked away, searching more fights in need of help. I ignored his helpless screams of pain and agony. I couldn't find it in me to sympathize him.

This was the blood lust, this was the rage. I knew this wasn't a game, there was no time for hesitation or softness. And if he wasn't on our side then he was dead to me already.

I went back into the battle and fought hard. Screaming and shooting curses at every chance. I was struck with an idea suddenly, and shot upward. I was slowly consumed by the brush of swooping pine branches and I breathed slowly. The icy drops of rain and my breath mingling, already chilling me to my bone. I made a smooth arch around the tip of the towering pine tree. I stumbled off of my broom and grabbed the tip of the tree, swaying unsteadily under my hand.

My heart beated nervously as I looked down, the large Wolves were nothing but dots now, and I couldn't even see the vampires.

I climbed over my broom and crouched on it. I narrowed my eyes against the cold and what would soon be wind. I poised myself on my broom pointing downward on the brink of the swaying branch. I held my breath as I slowly fell forward, it seemed to take a torturous eternity.

My breath caught.

And I was speeding by the length of the trunk and greenery, my heart beating faster, the world spinning around me, the fight in the background. Water poured out of my eyes, and streamed past my face and into my hair. I clamped my lips shut and gripped my wand tight. Five more seconds.

Five...four...three...two... Time seemed to slow and I whipped my wand around in different directions as I swooped into the battle below. Directing spells and hexes, curses, charms at blurs of vampires moving rapidly.

A hard crash forced the breath out of me and I fell off of my broom, crashing through the empty space. I looked up and tried to gasp, the air not accepted through my lungs, and I stared into a pair of startling bright red eyes.

They made my heart hammer and my eyes widened. Her eyes darkened quickly, the new blond girl I realized. The blond that had attacked Jacob earlier hadn't showed much to my displeasure. But I definetley would have my round on him. At the memory of Jake in pain, I grew furious and prepared to lash out a spell just as something smashed into my back.

I screamed piercingly, my outburst hurting my own ears and she flinched. But her dark eyes were murderous and hungry, she bared her teeth menacingly and I shivered. I'd taken to smashing right into the back of a tree. A crack shuddered through the both of us and it took a moment for me to process the snap under her hand had been my leg.

"Ignorant little human," she snarled venomously.

I cried out and felt the explosions of pain bursting behind my eyes before I was consumed with black rage. I felt like a true animal in that moment, like a forsakened demon ready to lash out. I stood up, my broken leg forgotten, whipping around on her. She was so shocked that she only just moved in one of her blurring movements in time to avoid the curse.

I cursed loudly and screamed in anger. _"Posthumus!" _I hissed, jabbing my wand at her face.

She jumped in the air, twisting gracefully in a perfect backward flip but she was too late. No matter how impossibly quick she was. There was a deep rumble and her bright crimson eyes widened before she reached out hopelessly with her arms, falling to the ground. And then she was soaring backwards, the battle of anger and fury around me only encouraged me and I knew that I deserved this. To destroy her. I couldn't find it in me to stop.

I wanted this, and I deserved it.

I leaped forward and sprinted across the field. I hissed, suddenly collapsing on my leg as pain shot through me. It was aching and screaming, my back in tune with its pain. The blond was slowly standing from where she'd been blown into the tree distances away.

"Episkey!"

I stood and bounded toward her as clicks and cracks came from inside of me, snapping everything back into its place. The rips and snarls of fighting were in the distance and at the back of my mind as I charged at her. I summoned my broom as I rushed toward her, a murderous expression on my and hers face.

My broom came to a startling halt in front of me and I nearly tripped over it but grabbed it in time to barely miss the fall. I sped toward her to see her collapsing in the heap of broken and tangled tree, having given up. The bark and wood jutted out like the seams of a broken toothpick.

She stared at me with utter hatred and I returned the look thoroughly. I stepped off of my broom and smirked, satisfied with my destruction. I took a step forward toward her and she flinched back, cowering into the destroyed tree and holding that same look of utter loathing.

I crouched down to her level and laughed cruelly, her eyes widened suspicously and fearfully. "_My_ face will be the last face you _ever_ see," I hissed venomously.

I poised my wand to finish her off for good, once and for all.

I froze. My voice didn't sound_ right_, it surprised me. Low and hissing, calleous and hating. That wasn't _my _voice. I trembled and flinched back from the vampire as if burned. I whipped around and grabbed my broom from the ground where I'd dropped it. I didn't know what was happening to me now, but I wanted answers. And I wasn't going to stick around places I wouldn't get them.

A hiss like the swarm of bumble bees surged through the air and I whipped around. My eyes widened as the girl was suddenly on me, her blond hair a bright halo around her perfect face and her hands curling like claws around my arms. I squirmed under her in fear, and with a sudden vicousness I struggled to point my wand at her but managed it.

"_Defungo," _I hissed.

Her face of rage slowly morphed into pain and astonishment as a choking gurgle started in her throat. She spasmed underneath me and I felt so strong in that moment, so victorious and triumphant. So sickingly _right_. I grinned down on her without an ounce of sanity, portraying pleasure through my expression and malicous smile. She shook and twitched horribly, her head flailing back and forth on the dirt in a blur of movement.

A cry came from her, and I could hear the gibberish she tried to make words. Her head's movement halted but her body continued to quake uncontrollably. If she could cry, I knew the dam would have broken open. She begged and pleaded in dry sobs.

Her round, frantic red eyes shook and bulged for a moment before slowly turning upward. I slashed my wand downward, cutting off the spell and a loud gust of unneeded relief came from her.

I leaped off of her and glared down at her mangled expression. _"No more,__" _she pleaded.

I scowled and kicked a stray hunch of driftwood at her, whirring right past her face. "_Go. _Now," I snarled.

She stood in an instant, I almost couldn't catch the movement. She was so fast. The anger pulsing through me was sending me on haywire and I could only see her in red. She stared at me with glassy red eyes and I waited for her to leave, my hand twitching over my wand to just kill her and get it over with it. Her teeth pulled back slowly in a menacing bare, and her arched eyebrows drew together angrily. I could see the wheels turning in her head fast. Varying her chances.

Then she was in a crouch. A growl as feral as a lion's ripped out of her throat, and a blur of red swung by us. _Victoria. _Her head whipped around, a blur of speed, and she gazed after it. Fazed. I took my without hesitance and lashed out my wand at her.

_"Agent-!"_

She lunged at me and the spell was cut off. I gasped, her furious face suddenly and mine. I could feel her iron hands coiled around my arms and squirmed, whipping my head around uselessly. I looked at her with pure hatred, glaring at her with all I had. Her eyes darkened and a growl rumbled low in her throat.

She moaned heavily. "So delicous...tantalizing."

She screamed out in anger suddenly. "How can they ignore this!? The _need. _I need this - _you!"_

I knew in that moment what she was fighting and how at risk my life was now. She was thirst. Horribly and achingly thirsty. She screamed out in rage again, and I struggled to point my wand at her without her notice.

Her face twisted into dismay and hatred and thirst and anger. My stomach twisted sickeningly and I clamped my eyes shut as we were suddenly spun in a nauseatingly fast circle. I gasped and opened my eyes. The sea of green spun by us in a blur, it was like being on Edward's back again but so _sickly. _I struggled, gravity pulling me different ways, remembering Edward. I promised him I wouldn't get hurt.

I made a move to point my wand at her and it flew out of my hand. My movements stilled and I paled as the greenery continued to spin by us. It felt like eternity but it had only been seconds.

_Shit._

I saw her furious face, her mouth in a gaping bare of sharp teeth, and then she flung me away. I spun through the empty space forever and gasped. I had to get my wand.

_Accio wand. Accio wand. Accio god damn wand! _I practically prayed.

She leaped away in one of her blurringly fast movements, her light hair swishing around her head and then there was nothing. Nothing but the tree coming closer and closer to my defenseless self. My wand finally flew into my hand just as the bark ripped open my jacket sleeve, and I was flung off of it. The spell wasn't designed to be gentle and I went tumbling like a rag doll into the dirt and ground. Clouds of dust and grass tore up around me as I finally flopped to an ungraceful halt on the grass.

I groaned softly and slowly sat up. I shook my head, still nauseatingly dizzy. I gritted my teeth.

_That lying leech._

I stared after where she had left with narrowed eyes before turning around and heading back. I realized, if I wanted to know what was truly happening to me that is, that I actually needed my enemy. Who I hadn't thought of in so long. I needed that wench,_ her_ I needed. I couldn't wait for the day we all finally met. It would be the day _their _world would come crashing down, not mine.

I had to have my revenge, on _everyone _who deserved it.

I stopped when I arrived back at the source of the fight. I gaped, stunned. The vampires were gone, had disappeared again. They were beginning to strike me as cowards, they were obviously after something, and I wasn't so sure it was me anymore.

Purpulish smoke rose in billows and I wrinkled my nose at the repugnant spell of death and decay. I knew it was the vampies. How the burning of vampires occured hadn't been explained to me, but this much made it obvious. I glanced back to where I'd come from, the only traces of the blond vampire's existence the mangled tree.

I turned away, slightly regretting that I'd missed my chance to at least give her to the Wolves to be destroyed. Everyone was already morphed back into their human forms. Either changing into capris or waltzing around and clapping each other on the back at the victory.

I spotted Jacob and ran to him, he eyed Sam across the field with pleasure evident in his bright brown eyes. Maybe he'd killed the vampire, maybe with Sam. I knew the Wolves loved a fight, they were more like a batch of puppies really.

I didn't miss a beat when I came up to him. "Who was it?"

He turned to me and grinned triumphantly as if he hadn't had the hardest fight of his life yet. "Black hair and that new blond kid. Dirty little bloodsuckers," he laughed.

I nodded. Laurent. He had tried to kill me but I had almost killed him. Put him through my first torture curse, through infinite pain. It was stunning, the fact that he was actually dead. It seemed unreal.

"Are you okay?" He asked suddenly, softly.

I shrugged and grinned at him half-heartedly. "I'm alright." I plucked my torn jacket sleeve carelessly. "Nothing too horrific. How about you?"

He waved the question away and I didn't push it, although I wanted to. He turned his head and I followed his gaze to see Sam approaching us. His walk was stealth and steady, and his expression wasn't cheery and victorious like the others. It was rather grim instead.

"We have a problem," he said urgently in his heavy toned voice when he approached us.

I narrowed my eyes and waited for him to go on. He exchanged a look with Jacob and finally turned to me. "Well?" I asked expectantly.

He squared his broad shoulders and stared me dead in the eye. I could see Jacob looking away out of the corner of my eye. In that moment, Jacob looked very small and I wondered what was the matter.

"It's the new vampires... Seattle has been having many deaths lately, their murder rates escalatingly dangerously. We, ourselves haven't seen many new vampires lately, only the few today." He gestured with his hand to the purplish smoke and it all suddenly clicked together in a burst of intuition for me.

He continued. "They've been hiding them from us, preparing and building, we think. Judging by their new recruits we saw today, their progress hasn't been very good. It was obvious that they were untrained and acted on instincts. Newborns."

I leaned toward him unconciously. Intrigued. "Newborns?" I repeated, mystified.

He nodded in confirmation and enlightened me on the subject. "_Newborns. _The novus prognatus. They're newly changed leeches, fresh from the egg. They're highly unstabalized and uncontrollable. No self-preversation, nothing but that damn _thirst. _We managed to hold some of them off you, they have no control or fully developed _brain cells_. Only instinct. If they'd had the real chance, they would have killed you in a dead heart beat."

I nodded, suddenly chilled by this and shivered. "We've been researching it for a weeks, and from what we've found..." He hesitated and I waited in deafening silence.

I could suddenly feel the heat radiating from the bodies now around me, other pack members circling around us. Sam took a deep breath and exhaled, looking around the circle at each and every one.

"I'd say...their building an army."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and please review. Reached the review goal set for the last chapter, 500! :) My five hundredth reviewer was emzigale07. I've recently published a new fan fiction titled Corrupted. It is a Twilight story, and as I have a writing trait referring to Bella out of the norm; she comes from a very _different_ background.**

**It's on my profile and I sincerely hope you will all read it, and review. My faith in this story won't falter a bit and I encourage you all to read my new one. I will hopefully see my loyal readers in my other story and new faces - or should I say, pen names - as well! =]**

**Thanks for reading.**

Latin translations:

Meus diligo - My love.

Defungo - die.

Novus Prognatus - Newborns.


	33. Ignorance

**Part III: The End**

_Ignorance is bliss ~ Thomas Gray._

_"Hysteria" - Muse._

* * *

"SHIT," HE CURSED UNDER HIS BREATH.

He forced a fist through the hard brick wall in anger. Faded bricks and dust exploded from the gaping hole that now stood in the wall. He gritted his teeth and glared lividly at the stunned pedestrians staring incredulously from the other side.

Bellatrix would be pretty mad about this particular failure, that much he knew. She would probably go off to that damn book of hers, spewing bull shit about his faults and god damn mess ups of all kind. He whipped around from the scene of destruction and stalked down the vacant alley, his expression an immediate warning of reproach to others. The alley's scent was foul and odorous, the smell of lingering rum and weed strong in his nostrils.

He flexed his dusted fingers, the result of stupid stunts. The Aurors or Volturi would clean this mess up. Neither would be happy but he wasn't on either side, and he had his own priorities to think of. Bellatrix was intelligent but acted without thinking things through, and that put him in jeopardy.

His short anger flared and the slim, little cell phone in his hand slowly crumpled under his finger tips. Fizzing with sparks and crackles until it slipped through his filthy fingers and to the ground, a useless piece of thin aluminum.

He'd been supplied with a spare, sitting untouched in the back pocket of his denim jeans and waiting for use. He didn't pay any attention to the gawking girl a few feet away, a cigarette dangling precariously between her fingers, and smoke pouring out of her nose and gaping mouth. He strided by and headed down the concrete hill, the girl's wide bloodshot eyes still seen by him even through the fog of smoke she cast and distance that separated them.

The thing was, that it - the situation that is - in fact, was not his fault.

All she could offer him was a picture. Two years old and taken at an odd angle, and besides that fact the girl was supposedly now 17. She looked to be 12 in the picture for god's sake! How was he supposed to find her? He needed a scent.

He had the photo of her perfectly remembered in his flawless photographic memory, each and every single detail. His small clan was already working vigorously to build an army of defenses, and then warding off ravenous Wolves and some Witch girl on the side lines too. Not the Witch girl he needed, holding with and without the resemblances of the girl in the photo.

James shook his head, his short blond hair splaying over his eyes and muttered more profanities directed toward the Head. He and his small coven were the only "living" vampires that knew of the Wizard world's mere existence. But the apparently "bad" ones were the ones who could be most easily negotiated with, and that had gotten him where he was now.

If he found the girl. _Bam!_ Power. Lots of it. That's what it was all about.

He could hear the spiked beat of a heart acutely and he closed his eyes, already imagining the sweet and foreign taste. He breathed in heavily and his insides lit on fire - he'd never been fluent in control and that interfered with his work. He was in utter turmoil of stopping for a short game or continuing with his work. He licked his lips hungrily and his nostrils flared at the smell of the tantalizing scent. A growl rumbled low in his throat and he followed the scent quickly - his decision made - speedily running through the various and deserted streets.

He opened his eyes, now dark with hunger and lust. The girl's breath halted as her human instinct of danger kicked in, the smell of fresh adrenaline dwindling in the air and he breathed heavily. She whipped around and he stared at her in all of his impossible and other worldly beauty. Her thin hand shook on the wand she held in a tight fist - she was a Witch he realized and his instincts woke with a fiery in him.

Before she could cast a spell on him, he grabbed the hand that held the wand and snapped it backward. Her startled cry of pain and surprise screamed through the alley and were consumed by his moans of blood lust. His bright red eyes brightened at her pain in a sickingly amused way.

His own exotic and exhilaratingly sick chase.

He pulled her closer to him, letting the fire in his throat whip around him and consume her too. Her strangled breath mingled with his panting growl of hunger, she pleaded wordlessly with him to let her go. But this was life and she was the prey. He only added a little interesting twist to it, he wasn't all bad. He grabbed her and spun her around, clasping her hands together behind her back with one hand so that she leaned on him for support. He grinned maliciously and gingerly lifted a lock of her brunette hair to sniff.

He rubbed his nose down her ivory neck and she shivered convulsively, despite the fear and pain rushing through her she was also aroused. He flicked his ice cold tongue out to taste her and she froze, her bright brown eyes squeezing shut. Her warm breath mingling with the cold air fogged the sight of their heads from human eyes and his cold lips skimmed over her pulse point for a heart-shattering moment. Time seemed to stop and she shook uncontrollably, a dainty and feeble thing under his strong hands.

He sensually rubbed her fractured wrist and the cold soothed her. She slowly eased under his hands but was stupid to do so. Then again, vampires had a way with seduction. In a flash like lightning he sank his impenetrable teeth through her soft flesh and the clattering snap of the bones in her neck and ear-shattering scream broke the eerie silence, echoing around them. Her screams almost instantly died down as the blood rushed through her and into his mouth, soothing his aching thirst.

He ripped away from the stone cold, dead girl and dropped her to the ground when the vibration of a buzz filtered through his sensitive ears and beat against his back pocket. He snarled in frustration and annoyance, whoever had called him better have had a good reason. He was having his fun time.

He snapped the small phone open with blinding speed and answered in a livid tone, not bothering to check the ID. "What?" he snapped irritably.

"James," the melodic, seductive voice answered simply.

He was silent. It was the Head, second in command actually. This was obviously important. "I tried calling your other phone, you obviously destroyed it too in line of all the others, you idiotic son of a bitch. They're not cheap you know," her tired voice lingered on the edge of menace, and he braced himself for a long lecture.

He leaned back on a run down building with graceful ease, fingering the phone and able to hear her voice without speaker. He rolled his eyes, the bright red irises disappearing for a moment and flashing back like a bright neon sign embroidered in blood.

He snorted. "Yep." He flexed his shoulders and arms, barely ruffling the tight leather of his black jacket. It clinged to his lean arms and gave him a dangerous and sexy look, only adding more fun when he had his little hunts. She exhaled a long sigh before firing off the first question of what he expected to be many.

"Where are you?"

He reached up and wiped the blood drabbling down his chin with his leather sleeve from the messy departure from his meal. She already knew he hadn't made anymore progress, that much was obvious. He would have been face to face with her right now if he'd done so, in his own little throne with magic to throw around and his own human pets even. But he had to wait for that kind of power - kind of authority.

"Bordering on the edges of Oregon. Washington didn't have many leads. Actually, we got into some trouble with a band of Wolves and Seattle. Vicous fellas too."

Her voice perked up ever so slightly, that old tone of a lunatic that had accented her personality when she'd first been in and broken out of Azkaban. "Did you consider persuading them into joining with us? They would make sufficient... recruits," she purred.

"Ha!" He scoffed. "Natural enemies. No can do, and god damn they smell."

Her words came out in lashes like they were coiled from whips then. "We have had no progress on finding the girl! Only her DREAMS are accessible right now and that gives us no help what so ever but scaring her to bloody death! You can't bring in new recruits but yet you find the time to fend off WOLVES? God damn it, James! You need to find her NOW or our little negotiation is over! I have no patience what so ever for this sort of-of broading!" She spat.

Her voice lowered dangerously and James hands shook in anger, his now pitch black eyes narrowed to slits.

"I can easily replace and kill you with the flick of my wand. The day she either goes back to the Wizard World forever and can actively go against us is when we need her with us, not with... Whom ever she is hiding with! Then it will be too late for you and I. You need to find her now. The transaction is taking place already, however slow. We need to get her before it becomes too obvious what exactly is happening to her! If that should happen than she could very well kill herself, and then we will never have our Head!"

He grunted a grumble and she exploded, the last ounce of self control that she'd so carefully built tearing apart in her. "NO! You find her now or the Dark Lord we'll have both our heads!" she screeched through the phone.

She took a deep breath and continued in a new soothing tone, as if she were a mother cooing her adolescent son.

_Fucking bi-polar,_ James thought in his annoyance. He wasn't threatened by her. He was a vampire, a Hunter. He didn't possess the emotion of fear.

"James. Although there is little time for us to find her. Until the regeneration finally begins - and it has started without our assistance but that is different from it beginning," she paused as if expecting him to say something.

He was silent. "We're wrapped in other business here, Harry Potter and the other rotten..." She spat and exhaled in a huff, cutting herself off before she pursued an entire ramble. "We've got a lead on her position. We need you to get her. You have four days," she said, cutting right to the chase.

He instantly perked up, his acute senses changing to hyper active in accordance with his mood. He leaped from the wall, leaving an indent of himself molded into it behind. His hold was tighter around the phone and he had to restrain himself not to crumple it into dust out of his anxiety right then and there.

"Where?" he asked quickly.

He could imagine the sly smile curving upward on her thin bold red lips. She chuckled darkly. "Forks, Washington. We don't have a scent, only location. Clear?"

He grinned maliciously and outright laughed, the sound full and dark. He knew exactly where, and he didn't need a scent. The Witch girl had been under his nose the entire time and he wanted to smack himself for being so blind.

_"Crystal_," he hissed.

"Four days," she warned him again.

"I can have her sooner."

"Follow, don't take."

He growled under his breath, excited by the foreplay. He crouched low to the ground. "Whatever you say."

_"Don't mess up."_

The line went dead and the dial tone rang in monotone for barely the tenths of a second before he sent it smashing against the wall. It exploded into sparks and small pieces, but he left it behind him.

Isabella Swan, the pestering Witch girl. _You little minx_, he thought to himself.

The wind blew by in a vortex of sick games he conjured in his mind and he ran toward the small town where his clan would be. Where his Army - no, her Army too - was being made. He would get her, get his power, and the world would be his to own and play with. In his own special and sick little way. He could hardly wait, and he surged forward with another new bound of speed. He was the predator and she was the prey.

This was the hunt. What he fortunately did best.

* * *

I raked my knuckles over my forehead in frustration and briefly shut my eyes.

After a mind pounding moment I opened them again and shoved the thick book away. I watched it with satisfaction as it slid off the table and fell with a low "thump" to the floor. I adjusted my iPod's volume, Nine in the Afternoon playing and moved on to the next book - thankfully the last in my pile. I had to admit it - although I never imagined I could have before Forks - Muggle school was torture, and Calculus was a circle of hell forgotten in the Inferno.

I slammed the book shut, hopeless to the complex minds of those who'd simply copied down the material into these books. I cursed them too. Acerbus Magia sat close to my arm and I gingerly placed it in my bag. I took it with me when I could, which was all the time. I needed it with me. In case of an...emergency... And especially because of the connection to it that I could not, nor ever explain. I felt safe, hidden. I gathered my other things under an arm and left the books sprawled among the wooden, old table for the custodian to clear.

Unplugging my headphones from my ears, I winded them around my iPod and stuffed it deep down in the pocket of my slim jeans and next to my wand. I shoved open the doors, muttering a farewell to the librarian and heading to the remaining of the lunch period.

Christmas was coming soon. A both good, and bad thing for me. It was very hard to argue with the part of me that was sure Saturday was a dream. It seemed years away. Logic wasn't on my side, or common sense. I clung to the parts I couldn't have imagined, like his smell. I was sure I could never have dreamed that up on my own. But this was hardly the place for even thoughts like that, this was school, and I had to focus. However hard it may be.

I walked speedily to the cafeteria where I knew Edward would be. My heart pumped faster at the thought of him and his smoldering, compassionate eyes. A horrible thought struck me. How would I talk to him? He would be sitting with his family like usual, and I would be forced to sulk with my friends in monotony. As many things as I'd done, I was still too shy to even try and pry him away from his family who would surely see me as a mad woman.

I sighed, suddenly dreading the idea of going to lunch at all if I couldn't spend it with Edward. My stomach growled outrageously, demolishing all ideas of ditching lunch  
immediately with its squirms of hungering pain.

_Stupid human moments._

I approached the double doors with hope in me that somehow Edward would be...standing somewhere, anywhere but with his family. I needed to talk to him. I needed him. Period. I pushed the heavy doors open with a great heave that went by unnoticed by the noisy cafeteria. Hunger and desire fervent in my eyes and making my blood boil under my skin.

I scanned the expanse of the large room in hopes of finding my Edward. I didn't see the glow of copper hair catching sunlight or the perfect angle of a square, cut jaw.

I didn't see him.

I frowned, suddenly hollow and empty without him. My appetite was gone and a gaping space in my stomach that I fruitlessly ignored. I started toward the doors I'd come through to leave when a shrill call rang through the lunch room.

"Bella!"

I muttered incoherently under my breath and slowly turned around to see Jessica waving me over from her seat with an eager smile brightening her face. I watched her curiously and glanced longingly again at the doors that could free me from the room but steeled myself against the ground. Jessica was my friend. I looked at her again and, bless her, my jacket was strung over her arm. I smiled and joined her in the empty seat on her left at the table.

"Thanks, Jess," I said, taking the jacket from her. She nodded and shrugged. "It was just lying in the back seat. No prob,'" she said as if she had more important matters to discuss.

I pursed my lips. There had to be something more to her previous ridiculously perky and eager behavior, more so than usual that is. But the usual chatter began before I had a chance to even ask.

"Hey, Bella," Mike said from the seat next to me. I looked up to see an odd, almost resigned look on his face. "How was Port Angeles?"

"It was..." There was no honest way to sum it up. "Great," I finished lamely. "Jessica got a really cute dress."

He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Did she say anything about Monday night?" he asked, his blue eyes brightening hopefully.

I smiled at the turn the conversation had taken. "She said she had a really good time," I assured him.

"She did? I was worried I'd been a little over-the-top with the movies too but..." He trailed off eagerly.

"Most definitely - and not at all," I added for his benefit. "She told me herself that she loved it."

Just then Tyler drew Mike into conversation before he had the chance to barely utter a "thanks," and unfortunately leaving me with the absence of Edward to cope with. When I turned back to Jessica she was nearly bouncing off her seat in agitation.

"Tell me everything!" she commanded.

"What do you want to know?" I hedged.

"What happened Friday night?"

"He bought me dinner, and then he drove me home."

She glared at me, her expression stiff with skepticism. "How did you get home so fast?"

"He drives like a maniac. It was terrifying."

"Was it like a date? Did you tell him to meet you there?"

I hadn't thought of that. "No I was very surprised to see him there." Her lips puckered in disappointment at the transparent honesty in my voice.

"So are you going out again?"

"He wants me to meet his family soon. Does that count?"

"Yes, and... Quick too." She nodded.

"Well, then, yes."

"W-o-w." She exaggerated the word into three syllables. "Edward Cullen."

"I know," I agreed. "Wow" didn't even cover it.

"Wait!" Her hands flew up, palms toward me like she was stopping traffic. "Has he kissed you?"

I bit my lip and blushed, instantly looking away out of habit. The essence of an innocent school girl, and it gave Jessica all the verification she needed. She clapped her hands together and squealed in delight, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Please, Bella," she begged. "Give me some details."

"Well okay, I've got one. You should have seen the waitress flirting with him, it was over the top. But he didn't pay any attention to her at all."

"That's a good sign," she nodded. "Was she pretty?"

"Very and probably nineteen or twenty."

"Even better. He must like you."

"I think so, but it's hard to tell. He's always so cryptic," I said, sighing.

"I don't know how you're brave enough to be alone with him," she breathed.

"Why?" I was shocked, but she didn't understand my reaction.

"He's so intimidating. I wouldn't know what to say to him." She made a face, probably remembering this morning or last night, when he'd turned the overwhelming force of his eyes on her.

"I do have some trouble with incoherency when I'm around him," I admitted.

"Oh well. He is unbelievably gorgeous." Jessica shrugged as if this excused any flaws. Which, in her book, it probably did.

"There's a lot more to him than that."

"Really? Like what?"

I wished I had let it go. Almost as much as I was hoping he would walk through the cafeteria doors any second, even his family steps behind him. I looked around the cafeteria, noticing with surprise that they were not here either. Where were they? All of them?

"I can't explain it right but he's even more unbelievable behind the face." The vampire who wanted to be good who ran around saving people's lives so he wouldn't be a monster. I stared toward the front of the room.

"Is that possible ?" She giggled. I ignored her, trying to look like I was paying attention to the scenery of the erupting forest of pine out of the windows.

"So you like him, then?" She wasn't about to give up.

"Yes," I said curtly.

"I mean, do you really like him?" she urged.

"Yes," I said again, blushing. I hoped that detail wouldn't register in her thoughts.

She'd had enough with the single syllable answers. "How much do you like him?"

"Too much," I whispered back. "More than he likes me. But I don't see how I can help that." I sighed, one blush blending into the next.

She shrugged and leaned in to quickly mutter in my ear. "No one can help that." Her warm breath lingered in my ear and I contemplated her words after she drew away and engaged in late gossip of Christmas plans.

Could no one help that? Was I constantly up against competition? If a model ever crossed our paths and tempted him with a lure I never could possess would he be whisked away from me? I wasn't good enough in any ways another could be. I was undeserving of him. I wanted to curl in a ball and hide, as feeble as it was. The insecure thoughts were harsh and cruel. I shook my head, Edward said he wasn't interested in any other.

But it was true. I cared for him much more than he cared for me.

* * *

Edward hadn't showed for any other classes either.

I had assumed this morning that I would have seen him in lunch, for he wasn't in any of my morning classes. But much to my displeasure he had been absent all day, and my mood had only grown worse after being pummeled with dodge balls and Mike's antics.

I clambered up the steps trailing to the front deck and door ungracefully. I glanced around for any signs of passer-by's and pulled my wand from my pocket. Waving it across the lock I murmured the incantation, "Alohomora."

The bolts unshifted and the door popped open with a light click. I quietly stepped inside and stripped off my jacket, the day had been boring and pointless without Edward. Even without the Cullen's. It seemed, almost, as if they didn't exist at all. I flipped the light switch on and the dim room slowly lit with shadowed light. The silence was eerie and I pulled out my iPod, unspinning the cord from the thin system. I wondered idly for the umpteenth time today where Edward was, what he was doing, what he was thinking about. Had he given me a single thought all day? He'd never left my mind, that much I knew.

I froze when a thud was heard from the kitchen. My blood ran cold and I held my breath for a heart pounding moment. I slowly turned around, being as silent as I could possibly be. I tightened my hold around my wand and breathed quietly, my insides turning into ice from horrid fright.

Had she found me? Was I ready now? To get my revenge? No. That answer was simple. I wasn't ready just yet and of course they were. Of course I hadn't been able to tell Edward good bye. Of course...

I inched closer to the kitchen's threshold and held my breath. I slowly peered around the corner and narrowed my eyes. I struggled for sight in the dark the kitchen enveloped itself in, I could barely make out something bright yellow - blond. Was it hair? Or was it yellow and moving? Was I pathetically imagining things? I hoped it was the latter. My heart pounding in my chest, I pulled out my wand and saw the flash of pale and bared snowy skin. My eyes widened and my hand trembled on my wand.

I shrieked when the shrill ring of the bell rang through the vacant house and grabbed my chest, my wand clattering to the floor and my heart pounding fearsomely. I gasped and switched on the kitchen light quickly.

Nothing. Good. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall._ Good._

The bell rang again and I shook my head, remembering what had caused me to wake from my ridiculous imagination in the first place. I bounded toward the door, thankful for the distraction and wrenched it open. It was drizzling outside and I hadn't even noticed the purr of the expensive car pulling up the driveway, but all this I only noted in the background. I smiled, and he seemed to shine with his own, personal aura of light. Outside on the porch - looking more like a Greek god than anyone had a right to - was Edward.

"Hello." His voice was amused, and he must have tuned in on my "surprised" response.

"Hi."

I stepped back for him to come in, both wondering and elated as to why he was here. He stepped in after me and I locked the door swiftly, we stood in front of each other in comfortable silence.

"You weren't at school today." I bit my lip, the question burning inside me. "Why?" I asked finally. My curiosity was too strong to ignore, I had to know.

The weather had been perfectly clouded, and not a sign had been seen of the forbidden sun. He stepped ahead of me and into the living room as if it were an everyday thing for him to do. It was almost funny how he looked in Charlie's chair, I was so used to my father in it. Bushy mustache and all, now this beautiful model I had to behold in comparison.

"Hunting," his tone was hesitant. He still worried that I'd run away, I knew that. I sighed and sat across from him on the couch, Charlie's Lazyboy was most definitely not a love seat.

I nodded easily, and silently showed him that the concept didn't effect me in the way that maybe he wanted it too. I could never be sure with Edward, whether he wanted something or...feared it.

He smirked. "Always the surprise, Isabella Swan." I rolled my eyes at the formalities and laughed.

I stared into his blazing topaz eyes, and they didn't seem any brighter I noted. I knew his eyes were always at their brightest after he hunted, a shimmering gold and a treasure to be found. But his eyes were not brighter and the light brush of purple shadows under his eyes were only more prominent if anything.

"But your eyes aren't brighter," I couldn't help but say.

He seemed caught off guard, having been staring into my eyes too. Further than my bland brown eyes it seemed, all the way into me more like. He frowned.

"You are far too observant," he murmured, unintentionally seductive and suddenly very close.

My heart sped absurdly fast and my breath came in short pants much to my embarrassment. I swallowed nervously at his closeness and his blazing eyes. He was distracting me and changing the subject, but I was powerless to his persuasion and eyes. Dazzling. I tried to remember how to exhale. I had to look away before it came back to me.

"You're doing it again," I muttered.

His eyes opened wide with surprise. "What?"

"Dazzling me," I admitted, trying to concentrate as I looked back at him.

"Oh." He frowned.

"It's not your fault," I sighed. "You can't help it." I smiled softly.

He stayed where he was, at the same close position and I felt very in control suddenly. I'd drawn away and his very essence seemed to be beckoning me to come back to him. Then he was beside me on the couch and I jumped, still not used to his lightning quick movements. I could feel the slight chill radiating from him and shivered, but it wasn't from the cold.

He leaned closer to me and frowned. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

I would have laughed at any other moment but the atmosphere was too thick and delicate. Laughter seemed so boisterous at a precious moment like this. I wanted desperately to kiss him, kiss him with all I had but I knew I couldn't. He still had yet to master his control. He controlled the steps we took, how far we went, when or if we kissed again at all. But I wanted so bad to kiss him or stroke the one line in his forehead from concern for me. And I couldn't. His cool breath washed over me at his closeness and I fell into a lovely daze, his sweet fragrance flooding my mind and pulling me into a haze of him.

I shook my head. "You didn't."

He smiled slowly, sensually. "Oh, I didn't - did I?" he teased playfully.

I smiled at the change in his mood, but was still disappointed it hadn't gone any farther. I played along anyway. "You're not as scary as you think."

He smirked and leaned even closer, his nose close to skimming my own. "I will have to prove you wrong sometime..."

I grinned and he returned the gesture happily, his eyes smoldering into mine. The overpowering craving to touch him also refused to fade, and my fingers trembled on my lap. His quick eyes noticed and he was instant on his concerned rebuke.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I leaned forward, my arm resting on my knee and right hand cupped around my neck. I had to remind myself that I had to think of him first, the aching thirst had to be killing him and it wasn't fair. We both suffered.

"You," I answered simply.

The handsome smile vanished from his face but his eyes glowed radiantly despite the further darkening they'd taken to. He leaned closer and my breathing slowed, an automatic rhythm of wind pulsing in my throat. His expression was very intense and his eyes drooped to my lips. I held my breath, waiting for what I hoped would be -

Even he was surprised when the blaring ring of his cell phone came from his pocket. He drew away quickly and I had to hold in the disappointed sigh when he flipped the phone open and spoke hurriedly. But his eyes never left mine. A flurry of words too fast for me to catch came from his lips and he hung up. It must have been important but I was too caught up in the firing sparks raging inside me, desperate for Edward.

His face startled me and his expression was torn, almost pained, and so fiercely beautiful that the ache to touch him flared as strong as before.

"Who was that?" I asked faintly and swallowed.

"Alice."

I nodded. "Oh." I didn't understand his pained expression so I boldly let my fingers trail down his cheek in reassurance. I observed how he stiffened and then relaxed under my touch, his dark eyes slowly cooling into melted butter.

He frowned. "I have to go. There are...situations that need to be resolved." His voice was strained.

My fingers froze on his jaw line, I was satisified with the touch but his leaving almost made tears sting my eyes. I frowned too and continued my fingers trail on his face, and greedily soaking him while I could. I looked away, embarrased I was close to tears and in this much pain at the mere parting with him.

I looked back at him and was stunned by his pained expression that I assumed matched my own. My goodbye stuck in my throat.

He raised his hand, hesitant, conflict raging in his eyes, and then swiftly brushed the length of my cheekbone with his fingertips. His skin was as icy as ever, but the trail his fingers left on my skin was alarmingly warm like I'd been burned, but didn't feel the pain of it yet. He stood without a word and held a hand out for me to take. I grasped it and he led us to the door, the walk was far too short. I stared up into his beautiful eyes, desperate for him to stay, and restraining myself from getting down on my knees and begging him to do so. I shook my head, I needed to get a grip. I was becoming far too attached, but I loved him.

I stared at his full red lips, my breath halting as I saw them draw nearer and hope springing to my eyes and accelerating my heart. His breath washed over me and then they were at my ear.

He inhaled deeply before murmuring in his sickingly sugar sweet velvet voice. "I'll miss you...love."

My heart pumped at the sweet nick name and I smiled idiotically.  
His strong arms drew around my back and I wound my arms around his own quickly before he let go. I fiercely gripped him in the embrace before he drew away. He unlocked the door and stepped out of the door without another word and I acted on hormonal impulse.

I wrenched the closed door open after a conflicting moment and rushed after him, already halfway down the sidewalk in his quick stride. His quick ears caught the thumping of my bounding steps and he turned around, raising his eyebrows curiously but his eyes showed warmth.

"Wait!" I called breathlessly before smacking right into him.

My breath left me in a whoosh and his arms were around my back and he steadied me on my feet. I resisted a groan, it was like running into a wall. "You silly little girl," he chuckled.

I smiled sheepishly. I hesitated. "Will you come back tonight?"

His face conveyed the conflict raging in his eyes and I bit my lip anxiously. His eyes showed promise. "Of course." He caressed my cheek before letting me go and I did the boldest thing I could think of before he turned around.

I stood on my tip toes to reach his tall height before pecking his smooth, flawless cheek. Sparks burned under my lips and I instantly wanted more of the cool flesh against me but I forced myself away. His face was a frozen mask of surprise and I blushed all over and spun around, trying to run away before he could catch me. With his quick speed - undeniably defying my feeble escape - he caught me around the waist and drew me in.

He rested his chin on my shoulder, being much more casual and human than he had ever been before. I blushed harder, hoping he hadn't been annoyed with me that I kissed him.

He laughed and turned me around so I faced him. He leaned down so his forehead rested on mine and I forgot how to breathe for a moment. I wanted to tell him I loved him but I resisted profusely and simply traced his jaw line with the tip of my finger. His cool breath blew over me, sending his fragrance through my nose in waves and I breathed it in, closing my eyes. He brought me closer to him and I molded myself against him, wanting to be closer than physically possible.

"Tonight," I confirmed. I dreaded the idea of him leaving, especially now.

He nodded and stroked my hair again, his cool fingertips weaving through a gesture of promise. _"Tonight."_

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed the fluff and newly bloomed romance intertwined into the story. Review for more and check out the NEW blog (on my pro' and here): http:// immortalobsession. blogspot. com/ (It's still being edited but for the most part - well, it's my blog!)**  
**Thanks for reading, all of the reviews and loyalty are much loved. Kisses for Edward and Bella fans, especially those who review!**

**~ Thank you immensely ;D**


	34. New Borns

**Part III: The End**

_"Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it."_

"New Born" - Muse.

* * *

HIS MIND WAS AS DARK AND VACANT AS THE CHEAP WINE pouring thickly down his throat.

The forlorn ache stirring inside his stomach fluttered and dulled to a numb tremor under the influence of the liquor. The taste was repulsive but good, in a way. It was medicine to the ever restless thoughts that disturbed his drugged oblivion. He stormed through the mingling crowd, eager to get out of the drug and sex induced crypt.

Colorful lights streaked the dark purple walls and flat black floor that seemed to stretch forever, they pounded his fragile head and he resisted a groan of pain. Shoving a couple aside that groped and grinded against each other like there was no tomorrow he saw the large doors that promised an exit from this place. He passed a sleezy waitress with spiked deep black hair and bright neon green bangs, assembled in a white half-buttoned blouse that allowed half of the cups of her black lingerie bra to poke out invitingly. Her tight black mini-skirt barely grazed her theighs and hinted on the fact of whether she wore underwear or not. She practically screamed with her platter of martinis, Are you brave enough to find out?

The silver sequins fell lightly from all around, through his blurry eyes he couldn't see where from, and he brushed a row of dazzling sparkles off of his arms. Some stuck to his arms, sticky with hot sweat but he didn't pay them any mind and continued forward.

The dancing and kissing was everywhere he looked and it was working its forbidden magic on him, already inviting enough with the fair dose he'd already chugged tonight. He felt a pinch where he didn't want to be pinched tonight and whipped around, fury englufing his eyes. The club was a stir of colorful lights and sequins and moans, everything, it was like trying to find one certain bead in a kadleidoscope. Hopeless. He slowly turned around and continued.

The hiss of fog machines booting up and he was trying fruitlessly to see through rolling clouds. The strobe lights whirred and everyone was here, there, here, there. He shook his head and a few sparkling sequins fluttered to the ground. A warm body pressed against his back but he shoved away.

Finally reaching the exit double doors he was met with another obstacle. He growled angrily under his breath and pushed a hand angrily through his shaggy blond hair, two more sequins fluttering to the ground. Two lovers, both college girls, intently kissing against the doors and squealing with pants that he was in no mood for.

He scowled and pressed forward, unwillling to be seperated from the fresh scent of the dirty alley. Untainted by sweat and moans. He deliberatley cleared his throat in front of them and crossed his arms expectantly. He regretted wearing a red shirt that reached his elbows - why didn't he go for the tee? It was too hot in here. But the arousal that coursed through every souless person here, shameless of their sins, didn't have the sense to either care or notice.

They continued rapidly, rounding second base and heading to third... He'd had enough of this now and the hardened glaze that had taken to his bright blue eyes came with a vengeance.

"Off. Now," he snarled venomously over the blaring music.

The electric blue-haired chick scowled - her pierced tongue slipping out of the other's mouth - and reculantly pulled away from the red-head and sent him a glare straight from hell. Her jade eyes - heavy with drugs and lust - darkened considerably as she sized him up and she deluctably licked her lips, assesing his faded jeans and clinging red shirt.

"Well, well." She smirked and sashayed over to him, batting a wave of thick purple lashes boldly while the red head leaned lazily back against the door. "What delicous little boy do we have here tonight, Isabel?"

The redhead smiled malicously, the glint of a cat catching a mouse in her blue eyes. She only moaned in response and fluttered a wave of sharp french nails. The red manicured nails of Rainbow girl

scraped down his bare arm roughly, leaving pulsing and angry red marks in their trek. He shivered, already on a high and gave her a final shove. He had no respect when handling the ho's. She huffed and whipped out a quip before the heavy doors slammed shut behind him.

"You'll be back, lover! Everyone needs something rough, now and then!" Her voice was followed by tinkling laughter and was consumed by the blaring music.

He shook his head of thick hair, more silver sequins falling from it and to the littered alley floor. He turned around to be sure no one had followed him out of there. He reached down in his pocket and absently rubbed the scratches the woman had left. He pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, the name written in chicken scrawl: Jace - 666 3392. The girl he'd screwed around with a little earlier that night, nothing too bad. He crumpled the paper and tossed it behind the stack of empty liquor boxes.

The club's sign 'Toxic' glowed neon blue in the dark night. The brutally cold air washed over him and he popped the front of his shirt for more of the frigid cold he needed. The way down was conveniently empty and he could finally be alone. He inhaled the drug tainted air - much better than the sweaty and heated club. His tongue tried to reject the metal sting of crappy wine, but he ignored it, as he unintentionally ignored the leering woman a distance away.

The only other person in the alley.

He breathed heavily through his nose as the Coke and wine worked its magic through his veins, bringing him on an explosive high he floated in. It smelled of ale and tar but he let it whisk him away. His love had been ripped from him, not whisked away. Hell, for all he knew maybe she had been whisked away by another man, or a woman. Damn, he felt clueless and so helpless at that moment.

"Pathetic," he snapped to no one but the lifeless grey walls.

He lifted the flask to his lips, and greedily gulped down the remainings of his heavy drink to banish the vengeful memories away. He panted quickly, the alley blurred around him, the grimy walls tipping sideways and forward, crushing him. He squinted his eyes against it and heaved dryly before resuming a casual lean against the wall. His hang over would crash him the next morning but he didn't care about that now. Nothing mattered at that moment.

The walls settled and he sank to the ground, flattened boxes creaked under him - stained with urin and alcohol - and he settled himself against the brick wall. A dead cigarette bud sat by him and he carelessly flicked it away, the dull orange bouncing away fleetlingly. He pulled out his lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He hurriedly peered inside the squished box. Damn, empty.

He scowled and shoved it back down his pocket. He fiddled with his green lighter in the dark light that fell from the main streets lamp posts. His friends could do that damn fire trick, flaring the fire inside their hands like a parachute. But they couldn't do it without the help of someone else. Here he couldn't do it if his life depended on it. He sighed and gripped the thin green metal in his calloused hands.

Blame the world for my damn problems and use its drugs to heal my wounds. See you at the club ladies. Yearbook quote by Riley Larkin. He snorted and silently laughed to himself, imagining a world where he had the guts and the grades to be able to even have a yearbook quote.

Her dark eyes fell on the small figure lingering in the alley. She stalked forward toward him, halting every now and then on the balls of her ripped sneakers to listen for any party-goers crashing her own little raid. She was poised for a prowl, something she desperatley wished she was on. A growl tremored through her bared full lips. She wanted so badly to drain the human lifeless and see the little light slowly leave their eyes, feel the aching thirst satisfied in her scorching throat.

She hadn't hunted in two weeks and she needed her strength most now. They wouldn't miss one less little human, would they? No, not one unloved and lost human. This world was already swarming with them, they were like bugs ripped loose from an erotic nest.

Her eyes drooped and darkened with blood lust. The boy turned around, he was in his early teens, and she silently flattened herself against the dirty dumpster. She stepped out into the dim street light pouring from the main street, fortunatley a far way from them. She'd been lucky tonight. But she had already decided. Why waste such a perfect chance to gain another? The perfect setting and forgo. It was meant to be.

She smiled malicously and danced closer to the young boy, no older than 17. His dull blue eyes slowly lifted from the gum and cigarette littered ground he sat on. He soaked her in, the child-like face shrouded in a sultry expression and pouting red lips. Her fierce red hair was like a flame, it invited him in and he wondered vaguely if it was as soft as it looked. His fingers tingled with the electric need to run themselves through it and her.

The power of drugs and alcohol had already shrouded him in an erotic cloud itself. But this...woman - he couldn't quite tell her age - was absolutley stunning, and so sexy. His eyelids grew heavy with the natural lust, she knew the look from countless patrons she'd passed in the street. She swayed her hips as she walked over to him with the grace of a ballet dancer and stealth of a creeping cat.

The dangerous aura that clung to her was apparent enough to him for his natural instincts to force him to scoot away. But that tempting smile and delicous wink was enough to drive any man wild. She leaned closer.

Oh god, she smelled like freesia. His ale tainted breath mixed with hers in the chill air and he shivered. He was turned on, that much was true.

"What's your name?" she breezed.

His pants tighetened and his breath hitched. "Riley," he said roughly.

His heart was pumping ridiculously but he couldn't find his mind at all, so he couldn't care. A growl rumbled low in her throat and she licked her lips, his eyelids grew heavier over his shining baby blues.

He didn't even have to ask. "Victoria," she purred.

Her hand crept to his cheek and he shivered again. It was extremely cold. Only then did he notice the unease of his mind and why his heart was whirring, notice the keen sense of danger she oozed with, the unnatural paleness of her ivory skin and the...vivid bright red irisies that stared from under thick eyelashes. His breath hitched, but not with lust. Her hand carressed his cheek stubble, the light prickly stubble tickling, and she laughed softly.

"May I use your lighter?" Somehow, he had no idea, but she made the formal question sound like a steamy promise of hot sex on a Carribean beach.

His shaky hands reached for it but she beat him to it. She gracefully lifted it between them and sat lightly in his lap - she was practically weightless, he realized with surprise. She leaned closer to him when the orange light flickered to life. The flare glowing hot between them.

His breath hitched more. What was wrong with him? There was the most gorgeous chick on his damn lap, and all he could do was sit there like a pulverized chicken! Still, something was off. She smiled lazily, it was a leering smile, he was sure.

His mouth must have gaped a little and he dearly hoped he hadn't drooled. Her long hands cupped the flame and the orange flicker flared exactly like a parachute. His breath left him in a whoosh and she chuckled lowly.

His friends couldn't even do that without damn help yet she pulled it off by herself. Bless us all, I've gone straight through hell and cheated my way to heaven, Riley thought blissfully.

She tucked her head into the crook of his neck and he did not see that her eyes were black with the thirst she repressed. Her cold lips pressed against his collarbone and he shivered, the chill coursing through him and springing goosebumps along his arms. Her lips buzzed on his skin and he could not tell - through the liquor or the hyponotizing daze she carried with her - it was a growl of hunger and need. He moaned. Victoria. The name had a certain appeal to it paired with her angelic and perfectly sculpted face.

He grabbed for her face in his drunken stupor and in a flash quick as lightning his wrist was between her fingers and the green lighter clattered, bouncing to the ground. Her nose still skimmed the thin skin seperating the pulsing and sweet blood from her. He did not realize what trouble he was in now. She was surprisingly strong and he felt suddenly uncomfortable - no, scared.

He had to come to grips with himself. Scared? Of a woman he'd only just met? He resisted the urge to shake his head, her face, her mouth, so close to his neck and pulse point put him at a certain unease... His heart pumped louder, seeming to delicously tempt her to rip her hand through his ribs and crush it, sucking him dry to the bone. She shivered and he moaned again, his teenage body's futile reactions.

Her head snapped up and it was no longer a naughty and inviting expression, open for him. But instead furious, her black eyes glowing with their own dark and forbidden light. He was scared shitless and shrank back in fear, bumping so hard into the alley wall that black dots flitted across his vision.

In that second she saw her love in her mind, urging her to do this. James. Her James. He cried out in pain and her cold hand, a ghost of temptation immiedatley clamped over his mouth and blocked the sound. Her other hand which he'd forgotten about, still held his wrist. Her dark eyes were narrowed furiously and his mind raced, wondering what the hell was happening.

Her gaze averted to his wrist and she wavered the idea of snapping it, it was tempting but she didn't need any vengeful new borns although he wouldn't remember much of this anyhow.

His heart's race spiked higher, faster. What the fuck is happening? He wondered incredulously, his drunken thoughts racing to collect themselves. She spoke soothingly. "This will hurt, darling."

It was soft, it was high - a babyish, soprano tinkling. The kind of voice that went with blond curls and pink bubble gum. It made no sense coming through her bared, glistening teeth. His eyes widened fearfully when her red head blurred by, he could barely see it, and then something sharp pierced his skin.

The last bounce of the lighter, its trail halting, the last souvenir of Riley Larkin's short and crap-lived life. That was when he officially entered hell, or maybe, died. What did he know? He was only another innocent and suffering teenager, in an awkward and bumpy faze of his life.

Who'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and had gotten into real deep shit his nose shouldn't have been poked in.

* * *

I processed the words again, letting the names sink in and their purpose occur to me.

It was hopeless. I simply couldn't open the letter, cowardly as I am. I glanced at Luna anxiously who fluttered restlessly in her cage. I did want to know what had happened to her, and what had taken so long for her to ever come back. This letter could tell me the reason behind her absence and it already had my curiosity itching in me enough. In truth I hadn't even opened the envelope, but only pathetically let it sit under a pile of research papers for school. Out of my sight. Out of my mind. Just where I wanted it.

The address unnnerved me, which wasn't even an address at all due to safety purposes. How could I blame them? Those sort of things were being called into need again, and we all had to settle into the thrum of them again. But they'd finally written me. After months. I wasn't angry. How could I be? I shared my end of broken promises they still are yet to learn, which brought me back to the entire reason this letter had sat untouched on my desk for almost a week. Christmas.

What if they hadn't forgotten? Of course they hadn't. It would all go downhill then, everything spilling out - or most of it anyway - I'd be screwed. Hell, I already was.

The names scripted in different scrawls on the front of the envelope: Harry, Hermione, Ron.

My divine purpose was surely to be tortured. I sighed, this pretty much entirely ruined my week. I sighed and shoved the letter away again, still not able to just read it. It was Friday, the last day of school this week - thank God - and I hadn't seen Jake in forever due to the strange disappearance of the vampires. We were all hoping they'd run off and finally had enough. But that was doubtful. I shivered. An army was what Sam had said.

The idea disturbed me. It was unsettling of course. Could we handle an army all alone? Sam had said more Quileuttes were being effected by the Wolf gene surprisingly, because of the frequent vampire visits. It saddened many of the pack but I couldn't exactly understand why. Wouldn't they be happy to have a bigger pack? I wasn't brave enough to actually ask. I sighed and grabbed my bag, taking my seat at the small table in the kitchen while I waited for Edward to pick me up. I involuntarily smiled at the thought of him, sending butterfly flutters through my stomach.

But I hadn't seen Jake in so long.

Our last fight against the Nomads seemed like forever ago when in reality it had barely been a week. That was now our only chance to see each other, I was so wrapped up in my own problems and he was Beta. We both had our duties.

I fiddled with the plastic flower arrangement - cheesy, but Charlie - until it was perfectly arranged and averting my thoughts from Jake. I would only go lonely places if I thought about him and he hadn't called me either... I shook my head.

I would not think about this, and especially not before I saw Edward.

* * *

"If I asked you to do something, would you trust me?" Edward asked, an edge to his soft voice.

We were almost to school. Edward had been relaxed and joking just a moment ago, and now suddenly his hands were clenched tight on the steering wheel, his knuckles straining in an effort not to snap it into pieces. I stared at his anxious expression - his eyes were far away, like he was listening to distant voices.

My pulse sped in response to his stress, but I answered carefully. "That depends." We pulled into the school lot.

"I was afraid you would say that."

"What do you want me to do, Edward?"

"I want you to stay in the car." He pulled into his usual spot and turned the engine off as he spoke. "I want you to wait here until I come back for you."

"But . . .why ?" I asked, utterly confused as to why he would want me to stay behind.

That was when I saw him. He would have been hard to miss, towering over the students the way he did, even if he hadn't been leaning against his black motorcycle, parked illegally on the sidewalk.

I couldn't help the smile beginning to creep on my mouth, but my concern for Edward's stress overruled. "Oh."

I was confused. What would Edward have against Jacob? As far as I knew they'd never even met. Jacob's face was a calm mask that I recognized well. It was the face he used when he was determined to keep his emotions in check, to keep himself under control. It made him look like Sam, the oldest of the wolves, the leader of the Quileute pack. But Jacob could never quite manage the perfect serenity Sam always exuded. I'd forgotten how much this face bothered me. Though I'd gotten to know Sam pretty well - to like him, even - I'd never been able to completely shake the resentment I felt when Jacob mimicked Sam's expression. It was a stranger's face.

He wasn't my Jacob when he wore it.

"He's here to talk to me," Edward murmured. Did Edward and Jacob know each other? The possibility had never, in a million years, occured to me. I stared back at him with confusion strong in my eyes, desperate to know what he meant by that. "A place with witnesses," he finished begrudgingly.

I stared back at Jacob, my brows furrowing further in confusion. I was missing something vital going on here and at that moment I hoped in Jacob's mind he did not think of me flying around on a broomstick. I glanced anxiously at Edward for any signs that Jacob might. His brow furrowed and he pushed a hand through his messy bronze hair, signs of frustration I knew well now.

Missing information, that was the problem. Information like why in the world Jacob would want to talk to Edward.

"I'm not staying in the car," I said determinedly.

Edward groaned quietly. "Of course not. Well, let's get this over with." Jacob's face hardened as we walked toward him, hand in hand and I felt ashamed of rejecting him before. I hadn't wanted him to find out this way, and my gaze dropped to the ground.

I noticed other faces, too - the faces of my classmates. I noticed how their eyes widened as they took in all six foot seven inches of Jacob's long body, muscled up the way no normal sixteen-and-a-half-year-old ever had been. I saw those eyes rake over his tight black t-shirt - short-sleeved, though the day was unseasonably cool - his ragged, grease-smeared jeans, and the glossy black bike he leaned against. Their eyes didn't linger on his face - something about his expression had them glancing quickly away. And I noticed the wide berth everyone gave him, the bubble of space that no one dared to encroach on.

With a sense of astonishment, I realized that Jacob looked dangerous to them. How odd. Edward stopped a few yards away from Jacob, and I could tell that he was uncomfortable having me so close to a werewolf. I'd never considered the concept of Edward knowing about the Wolves but I suppose it was impossible for him not too. He was part of the Cullens and from what Jacob had told me that day on La Push beach was that they'd set the treaty anyhow. Of course he knew. He drew his hand back slightly, pulling me halfway behind his body.

"You could have called us," Edward said in a steel-hard voice.

"Sorry," Jacob answered, his face twisting into a sneer. "I don't have any leeches on my speed dial."

"You could have reached me at Bella's house, of course." I flinched, that was a low blow and I didn't like Edward and Jacob fighting. Was there some sort of war I'd missed here? Why were they so hostile toward each other already? I wanted to reprimand Edward for being so rude, and Jacob too but the fury in Edward and Jacob's eyes kept me from stepping out from behind him. Jacob's jaw flexed, and his brows pulled together. He didn't answer.

"This is hardly the place, Jacob. Could we discuss this later?"

"Sure, sure. I'll stop by your crypt after school." Jacob snorted. "What's wrong with now?"

Edward looked around pointedly, his eyes resting on the witnesses who were just barely out of hearing range. A few people were hesitating on the sidewalk, their eyes bright with expectation. Like they were hoping a fight might break out to alleviate the tedium of another Friday morning. I saw Tyler Crowley nudge Austin Marks, and they both paused on their way to class.

"I already know what you came to say," Edward reminded Jacob in voice so low that I could barely make it out. "Message delivered. Consider us warned."

Edward glanced down at me for a fleeting second with worried eyes. "Warned?" I asked blankly. "What are you talking about?" I narrowed my eyes at him. What was Edward keeping from me? I glanced anxiously between the both of them.

"You didn't tell her?" Jacob asked, his eyes widening with disbelief. "What, were you afraid she'd take our side?"

"Please drop it, Jacob," Edward said in an even voice.

"Why?" Jacob challenged.

I frowned in confusion. "What don't I know? Edward?" Edward just glared at Jacob as if he hadn't heard me. "Jake?"

Jacob raised his eyebrow at me. "He didn't tell you that his big . . .brother crossed the line Saturday night?" he asked, his tone thickly layered with sarcasm. Then his eyes flickered back to Edward. It took me a moment to realize who he met, Emmett, practically a body builder in his strong bulk. The treaty line?

"Paul was totally justified in -"

"It was no-man's land!" Edward hissed.

"Was not!" Jacob was fuming visibly. His hands trembled. He shook his head and sucked in two deep lungfuls of air.

"Emmett and Paul?" I whispered.

Paul was Jacob's most volatile pack brother. He was the one who'd lost control that day in the woods - the memory of the snarling gray wolf lunging at me was suddenly vivid in my head.

"What happened? Were they fighting?" My voice strained higher in panic. "Why? Did Paul get hurt?"

"No one fought," Edward said quietly, only to me. "No one got hurt. Don't be anxious."

Jacob was staring at us with incredulous eyes. "You didn't tell her anything at all, did you? Why don't you want her to know? Are you afr-"

"Leave now." Edward cut him off mid-sentence, and his face was abruptly frightening - truly frightening. For a second, he looked like . . . like a vampire . He glared at Jacob with vicious, unveiled loathing. What isn't Edward telling me? I wanted desperatley to ask him, but I looked around us to see all of the staring faces and knew this was hardly the place.

Jacob raised his eyebrows, but made no other move. "Why haven't you told her?"

They faced each other in silence for a long moment. More students gathered behind Tyler and Austin. I saw Mike next to Ben - Mike had one hand on Ben's shoulder, like he was holding him in place.

I tried to make sense of their verbal sparring match.

I stumbled forward from behind Edward although he tried to prevent me from doing so. "What do you mean?" I asked, wanting to get my facts completley straight.

"I-" I took a deep breath and turned back to Edward. "What aren't you telling me?" I asked quietly and straining for patience.

Edward pulled me back and held me tight to his side, angling his body so that he was still between me and Jacob, and stroked my face with anxious hands. "It's fine," he whispered to me. "I promise, I won't let anything hurt you."

My brow furrowed. He'd definetley kept something from me, somehow he knew all of this. Or most of it. What did he know about anything, or anyone hurting me? Did he know about the building army too? Edward was keeping secrets, and I needed to find out exactly what they were.

Then he glared at Jacob. "Does that answer your question, mongrel?"

"You don't think Bella has a right to know?" Jacob challenged. "It's her life."

Edward kept his voice muted; even Tyler, edging forward by inches, would be unable to hear. "Why should she be frightened when she was never in danger?"

"Better frightened than lied to."

My heart pounded in my ears and something wrenched inside me, I turned on them with a warning glare. I shuddered, my body going rigid as something seemed to hurl itself out of me. I winced and time seemed to slow down for a moment...

"Stop!" I barked angrily, my hands trembling from the uncalled for wave of anger. I shivered, trying to come down from the high.

They stared at me in surprise and Jacob recovered from it first, stepping forward toward me. Edward's eyes snapped from mine and I could practically feel the irrational surge of anger pulsing in him. I could still feel it. Thrashing in me and I almost gagged, a sudden wave of nausea coming over me. Oh, god. The mind torture hadn't been a problem for almost more than a week now and I hoped with a passion they didn't come back.

Edward's cold fingertips brushed my cheek. "Do you really think hurting her is better than protecting her?" he murmured.

"She's tougher than you think," Jacob said. "And she's been through worse."

Abruptly, Jacob's expression shifted, and he was staring at Edward with an odd, speculative expression. His eyes narrowed like he was trying to do a difficult math problem in his head. Edward's face slowly contorted into a mask of confusion and doubt, of pain. His pale lids fluttered shut. I gasped. Was Jacob doing what I actually thought he was? How could he give away my secret like that? I felt betrayed and...angry.

I ran around from behind Edward quickly, anxiety and fury pounding through me. But this fury was justified. Jacob was crossing a line now. No, Edward could not know. Never. I charged at Jake, it was a stupid move and I knew it would feel like crashing into a brick wall, but what the hell was he thinking? My hand balled in a fist and Jacob's face flickered in surprise before I pulled my arm back and then let it snap forward, punching him in the mouth with as much power as I could force out of my body. There was a crunching sound.

"Ow! OW! " I screamed, frantically hopping up and down in agony while I clutched my hand to my chest. It was broken, I could feel it.

He barely flinched but the concentration abruptly drained from his face. I gasped, tears instantly gathering in my eyes. "Ow!" I shouted again.

The students around us jaws were a gape and open for flies to move in. Every single nosy spectator absolutley stunned. The parking lot around us was silent and I was vividly aware of Edward's protective arms locking around me.

Jacob stared at me in shock. "Are you all right?"

"No, dammit! You broke my hand!"

Edward's expression was livid and I could see that he was fighting hard to keep his growls at bay. He pushed me behind him and turned around, his back to Jacob. I was absolutley furious. How could Jacob do something like that? It was something we shared, a secret. And now I knew he was ready to completley blow it for me. I glared at him blackly before Edward's tall shoulder cut him off. I stared up at him, his beautiful face and his hands tenderly held my limp hand, cradling it. He examined my hand gently, so carefully that it caused me no pain at all. His hands were almost as cold as ice, and they felt good against my skin. The concern on his face devoured his anger, but growls still lashed out of him angrily as he carefully assessed my hand.

"I think you're right about the break," he said. "I'm proud of you. You must have put some force behind this."

"As much as I have." I sighed. "Not enough, apparently," I added sourly and sending a glare to where Jacob was.

He kissed my hand softly. "I'll take care of it," he promised. And then he called, "Jacob," his voice still quiet and even.

He pecked my cheek and my stomach fluttered but the horrible anger still throbbed to make Jacob hurt. He hadn't even rubbed his jaw like they do in movies. How pathetic. I scowled and glared down at the ground. Jacob's expression was alert and eager.

Jacob's stance was casual, his arms folded across his chest, but the muscles in his jaw were tight. Edward spoke in a voice so peaceful and gentle that it made the words strangely more threatening.

"I'm not going to kill you now, because it would upset Bella."

"Hmph," I grumbled in disagreement. Actually Edward, it would make me all the happier. He turned slightly to throw me a quick smile. His face was still calm.

"It would bother you in the morning," he said, brushing his fingers across my cheek. Then he turned back to Jacob.

"If you ever think of Bella in such a...way again, I will kill you. If she is damaged in anyway and it has anything to do with you, you will be running with three legs. Do you understand that, mongrel?" he snarled venomously. I didn't miss the "nickname" and involuntarily flinched.

I was used to Jake's name for vampires but in Edward's soft voice it sounded so utterly vicous. I didn't think of Edward as a hating person. His eyes were pitch black and ready to kill, his hands curled like talons at his sides.

Jacob regarded him with a cool expression, and blazing eyes. He craned his head around to see me with an apologetic expression on his face and I wondered exactly what he had thought of me. It had been dangerous, I had been...in...danger. I was more confused now than ever.

"Bella, you broke your hand," he corrected me and resuming to our earlier conversation, only making me angrier. I glared at him in utter hatred. I couldn't believe him... Edward's shielding arms had become restraints. Jacob stepped closer.

"Stay. Away. From. Her," he growled menacingly. The students around us were leaning in closer to hear the low fight, anxious for the action in little Forks. Jessica would be all over this.

"Well, if you're done rummaging through my head," Jacob said with a thick edge of annoyance, "why don't you go take care of her hand?"

Edward looked ready to rip Jacob's throat out, and Jacob's expression was the same. "One more thing," Edward said slowly. "I'll be fighting for her, too. You should know that. I'm not taking anything for granted, and I'll be fighting twice as hard as you will."

"Good," Jacob growled. "It's no fun beating someone who forfeits."

"She is mine." Edward's low voice was suddenly dark, not as composed as before. "I didn't say I would fight fair." His declaration sent shivers down my spine and I was almost content if not for the anger consuming me.

"Neither did I."

"Best of luck."

Jacob nodded. "Yes, may the best man win."

"That sounds about right . . . pup."

What were they even talking about? I was missing far too much of this. What fight? Was it a game? Edward was keeping something from me and maybe Jake too. Jacob grimaced briefly, then he composed his face and leaned around Edward to smile at me. I glowered back.

"I hope your hand feels better soon. I'm really sorry you're hurt." I pursed my lips and chilidshly averted my eyes away from him.

Jacob's dark eyes bore into Edward's face, shining with pure and utter hatred. I could tell by the scowl on his face that he was tempted to spit at Edward straight in the face. Over my dead body. I stepped between them but kept a careful distance from Jake. I stared him down and the crowd building around us leaned closer. Edward was growing edgy with me so close to Jake. Jacob reached for my limp hand and I scowled, pulling it behind my back.

"Don't touch me! Leave. Right now!" I demanded.

I could feel Edward's cold hands creeping around my torso, he was anxious to have me away from Jacob. Jacob didn't miss it either and unbelievably had the nerve to step forward and wrap his arm around my waist.

"Just let me take you home," he said and sadly trying to patch the wounds he was carving in our friendship with Band-Aids. He completley ignored Edward who's lip curled angrily in response.

"No!" I snarled. Jerking away from him I let myself fall back into Edward and the hate was strong and pulsing in me now. It needed to be fed and I enjoyed watching the hurt flash quickly in and out of his eyes.

"I can't believe you! How could you even try to let that out in the open?" I rambled furiously. I stood straight and pointed out a finger, jabbing his hard chest angrily with each word. "You -" stab - " pushy,-" stab - "obnoxious,-" stab - "moronic-" STAB - "DOG!" I shreiked, my voice the only one ringing through the dead silent lot.

I panted heavily and Edward's restraining arms wrapped around me and pulled me to him, far from Jacob.

"Okay, get to class," a stern voice sounded behind us. "Move along, Mr. Crowley."

"Get to school, Jake," I whispered, anxious as soon as I recognized the principal's voice. Jacob went to the Quileute school, but he might still get in trouble for trespassing or the equivalent. How I still worried about his well-being was a mystery to even me.

Edward released me, taking just my good hand while I cradled my broken one against my chest, and pulled me behind his body again. Mr. Greene pushed through the circle of spectators, his brows pressing down like ominous storm clouds over his small eyes.

"I mean it," he was threatening. "Detention for anyone who's still standing here when I turn around again."

The audience melted away before he was finished with his sentence. "Ah, Mr. Cullen," he said and taking note of his stance. "Do we have a problem here?"

"Not at all, Mr. Greene. We were just on our way to class."

"Excellent. I don't seem to recognize your friend." Mr. Greene turned his glower on Jacob.

"He's not our friend," I snapped and going below the belt. Jacob seemed uneffected by this, as if he expected as much.

"Is there a problem Miss Swan?" I was silent and only glowered at a smirking Jacob.

"Are you a new student here?"

Mr. Greene's eyes scrutinized Jacob, and I could see that he'd come to the same conclusion everyone else had: dangerous. A troublemaker.

"Nope," Jacob answered, half a smirk on his broad lips.

"Then I suggest you remove yourself from school property at once, young man, before I call the police."

Jacob's little smirk became a full-blown grin, and I knew he was picturing Charlie showing up to arrest him. This grin was too bitter, too full of mocking to satisfy me. This wasn't the smile I'd been waiting to see.

Jacob said, "Yes, sir," and snapped a military salute before he climbed on his bike and kicked it to a start right there on the sidewalk. The engine snarled and then the tires squealed as he spun it sharply around. In a matter of seconds, Jacob raced out of sight.

Mr. Greene gnashed his teeth together while he watched the performance. "Mr. Cullen, I expect you to ask your friend to refrain from trespassing again," he said and completley forgetting what I'd said earlier about our "relationships."

"He's no friend of mine, Mr. Greene, but I'll pass along the warning."

Mr. Greene pursed his lips. Edward's perfect grades and spotless record were clearly a factor in Mr. Greene's assessment of the incident. "I see. If you're worried about any trouble, I'd be happy to -"

"There's nothing to worry about, Mr. Greene. There won't be any trouble."

"I hope that's correct. Well, then. On to class. You, too, Miss Swan."

Edward nodded, and pulled me quickly along toward the Volvo. "Let's go have Carlisle look at your hand before you wind up in a jail cell," he murmured, and gently cradled my injured hand. I smiled swiftly, my anger almost completley dissolving and only leaving a heavy mark on my heart. It had Jacob's name branded on it, who I was about ready to kill. I laughed quietly.

I shook my head when he slid into the seat next to me and gunned the engine, speeding us out of the parking lot and in the opposite direction of Jacob. "What?" he asked.

"Not Dr. Cullen..." I started and bit my lip. "I wouldn't want your family and I's first meeting to be under -" I lifted my limp hand to emphasize my point - "these circumstances."

He chuckled and nodded, easily agreeing with me thankfully. I needed to prepare before I ever met Edward's family so that I wouldn't feel awkward. After all, I'd already broken into his house and used Polyjuice Potion without any of his knowledge. I hoped they'd given up on that "strange case."

"Alright, but we are stopping by his office." I started in disagreement but he waved me off before I could begin. "I won't have you going around with an injured hand, and especially with your clumsy graces."

I rolled my eyes and ignored the jab. "But I said-"

He cut me off once again and I sighed. "It's not my entire family - it's only Carlisle - and besides, you've met him before." I froze in my seat. Did he know? How had that happened? How was he taking it so calmly?

He chuckled and took note of my stiff posture. "Don't worry. There are no hard feelings on the...car incident."

I breathed a sigh of relief and he patted my hand reassuringly. Good, he didn't know. None of them did. But I was still anxious to know what Edward had seen from Jacob's mind... Edward drove down the streets and zipped around the corners until we reached Fork's Hospital.

I groaned, and Edward, thinking it was the pain in my hand that bothered me, pulled me faster toward Dr. Cullen's single office. My hand was broken, but there wasn't any serious damage, just a tiny fissure in one knuckle. I didn't want a cast, and Dr. Cullen said I'd be fine in a brace if I promised to keep it on. I promised. Edward could tell I was out of it as Dr. Cullen worked to fit a brace carefully to my hand. He worried aloud a few times that I was in pain, but I assured him that that wasn't it. As if I needed - or even had room for - one more thing to worry about.

The idea of more vampires - new borns - to fight had been pestering me all week. I didn't even know much about them but they were apparantley stronger, because they were new, and their control was extremely...questionable. They were untamed and savage beasts, I shivered. Edward's worried eyes watched me carefully and I'd made sure to make a polite second impression on Dr. Cullen - although he'd insisted I call him Carlisle. I shook my head silently, assuring him of his worries.

The letter had too, worried me and sent my curiosity over edge. I was close to having my sanity falling overboard and into Hades with it. I had to read it, but was I really ready? I sighed. Thankfully, Dr. Cullen - Carlisle - didn't bring up the discussion of my knowing their secret, their true identity and I was glad for that. I didn't want to clear or tie any loose ends today. I'd already fought with my best friend, quite abruptly too, and almost regretted doing so.

But I had to protect my secret. I had to tell him that he had to protect it too. After all, it was not his secret to tell.

* * *

I stumbled down the steps and collapsed on the roughly fibered couch.

I sighed and curled myself into a ball, content to listen to Charlie's furious ramblings and occasional hoots when his favorite team scored. The TV volume lowered in the background when I closed my eyes. I settled lower into the couch and plucked absently at a loose thread on my drawstring shorts, I'd have to cut it but would probably never get to it. Charlie cleared his throat deliberatley and I breathed heavily through my nose. My peaceful rest, stolen away from me...

"Yes, dearest father of mine?" I asked lightly. Eyes still closed.

He chortled in his deep rumble in response, I could picture his bushy mustache creeping under his nose with laughter. "I wanted to warn you..." My eyes fluttered open and I flipped around onto my stomach and faced him, drawing the pillow underneath my chin and crossing my arms neatly.

Warn me? He pushed a hand through his mousy brown hair and shook his head as if to say, 'How do I put this?'

"Well, the crisis in Seattle seems to have only gotten worse and so work will be getting pretty hefty. Now, I want you to stay out of Seattle. Period. No but's Bells, got it?" he said seriously, all police man now.

I nodded in understanding although the information piqued me. "It hasn't?" I repeated, dumbfounded. "But..." I bit my lip. Maybe I really was missing something and if no one would tell me. I sat up, now dead set on my new task.

Well, I'd just have to find out myself.

"Can you clue me in on this, Dad?"

He nodded, his eyes slowly drifting to the TV and leaned forward slowly, reaching for the remote and a stack of papers. He grabbed the remote and popcorn bowl in one hand while handing me the papers with his other. He sat back comfortably in his recliner and stretched, his back cracking quite audibly. I held the mess of papers gingerly and raised an eyebrow at him.

He shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth and glanced at me, noticing my speculative expression he chewed noisily before continuing. "Newspapers. All ya' need to know," he said through his mouthful of popcorn, his voice muffled.

I chuckled and nodded, thanking him before grabbing a few kernels from the ground and laying them on the table. I plucked a handful from his bowl and he shouted gibberish at me, waving me away as he tried to see the game. I laughed and danced up the stairs to my room, eager to see what all of the fuss between the Cullens and Quileuttes was about. I knew well I would be all too lucky to see the headlines reading, "Sparring Match Between La Push Tribe and Cullens - read below to see what you're missing!" Heck, I wished.

I entered my room and shut the door behind me, wand still in hand, I stuffed it down my pocketless shorts to get rid of it.

I fell onto my bed and spread the thick papers out around me, searching for anything that could stand out. "TGI Friday's, Snake Head in Meal!" ... "More Schools Laid Off" ... "Local Pedestrians Protest the..." I pushed them all off of the bed and grinned, finally finding something pertaining to Seattle.

SEATTLE TERRORIZED BY SLAYINGS

It's been less than a decade since the city of Seattle was the hunting ground for the most prolific serial killer in U.S. history. Gary Ridgway, the Green River Killer, was convicted of the murders of 48 women.  
And now a beleaguered Seattle must face the possibility that it could be harboring an even more horrifying monster at this very moment.  
The police are not calling the recent rash of homicides and disappearances the work of a serial killer. Not yet, at least. They are reluctant to believe so much carnage could be the work of one individual. This killer - if, in fact, it is one person - would then be responsible for 39 linked homicides and disappearances within the last three months alone. In comparison,  
Ridgway's 48-count murder spree was scattered over a 21-year period. If these deaths can be linked to one man, then this is the most violent rampage of serial murder in American history.  
The police are leaning instead toward the theory that gang activity is involved. This theory is supported by the sheer number of victims, and by the fact that there seems to be no pattern in the choice of victims.  
From Jack the Ripper to Ted Bundy, the targets of serial killings are usually connected by similarities in age, gender, race, or a combination of the three. The victims of this crime wave range in age from 15-year-old honor student Amanda Reed, to 67-year-old retired postman Omar Jenks. The linked deaths include a nearly even 18 women and 21 men. The victims are racially diverse: Caucasians, African Americans, Hispanics and Asians.  
The selection appears random. The motive seems to be killing for no other reason than to kill.  
So why even consider the idea of a serial killer?  
There are enough similarities in the modus operandi to rule out unrelated crimes. Every victim discovered has been burned to the extent that dental records were necessary for identification. The use of some kind of accelerant, like gasoline or alcohol, seems to be indicated in the conflagrations; however, no traces of any accelerant have yet been found. All of the bodies have been carelessly dumped with no attempt at concealment.  
More gruesome yet, most of the remains show evidence of brutal violence - bones crushed and snapped by some kind of tremendous pressure - which medical examiners believe occurred before the time of death, though these conclusions are difficult to be sure of,  
considering the state of the evidence.  
Another similarity that points to the possibility of a serial: every crime is perfectly clean of evidence, aside from the remains themselves. Not a fingerprint, not a tire tread mark nor a foreign hair is left behind. There have been no sightings of any suspect in the disappearances.  
Then there are the disappearances themselves - hardly low profile by any means. None of the victims are what could be viewed as easy targets. None are runaways or the homeless, who vanish so easily and are seldom reported missing. Victims have vanished from their homes,  
from a fourth-story apartment, from a health club, from a wedding reception. Perhaps the most astounding: 30-year-old amateur boxer Robert Walsh entered a movie theater with a date; a few minutes into the movie, the woman realized that he was not in his seat. His body was found only three hours later when fire fighters were called to the scene of a burning trash Dumpster, twenty miles away.  
Another pattern is present in the slayings: all of the victims disappeared at night.  
And the most alarming pattern? Acceleration. Six of the homicides were committed in the first month, 11 in the second. Twenty-two have occurred in the last 10 days alone. And the police are no closer to finding the responsible party than they were after the first charred body was discovered.  
The evidence is conflicting, the pieces horrifying. A vicious new gang or a wildly active serial killer? Or something else the police haven't yet conceived of?  
Only one conclusion is indisputable: something hideous is stalking Seattle.

It took me three tries to read the last sentence, and I realized the problem was my shaking hands.

"Bella?"

Focused as I was, Edward's voice, though quiet and not totally unexpected, made me gasp and whirl. He was leaning against the closed window, his eyebrows pulled together. Then he was suddenly at my side, taking my hand.

"Did I startle you? I'm sorry. I did knock. . . ."

"No, no," I said quickly. I dove for the papers, untangling myself from my criss-crossed pose, and scrambled to crush them together into balls I hoped he couldn't decipher... He stepped forward, his hand brushing my own again.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." I said it too fast. I glanced up at him to see if he'd noticed my rushed response, a frown creased his forehead. Yep, he noticed. I stood up and gathered the crumpled papers in my arms, heading for the door. His hand laid gently, hesitantly on my shoulder and I froze.

I bit my lip and slowly turned around, sighing. "Yes?" I asked slowly. I did my best to feign an innocent expression.

He quirked an eyebrow. No such luck, once again. He gestured to the pile of rubbish in my hands. "What's all of this?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, like I said." I didn't like lying and I was horrid anyhow.

His expression was disbelieving. He gently untangled the papers from me and his skin brushing mine sent an electric tingle inside me. His quick eyes caught the headline I'd been reading and the useless papers fluttered to the ground, scattered around our feet.

I bit my lip as he read the newspaper and murmured words almost too quiet for me to catch. "...knew it was getting worse...going to have to do something . . . quickly." I frowned. I definetley didn't like the sound of that.

My curiosity finally became too much to hold back. "We-?" He cut me off by placing a cold finger over my parted lips.

I stared at him while he quickly read. He placed the papers on my desk and was in front of me in an instant. I rubbed my lips, still tingling from his long, ice cold finger. I looked up to see him watching me, but I wouldn't be distracted and I wouldn't give him a moment to ask me about it. Or at least I'd try not to.

"What happened today in the parking lot? Really? I mean, have you and Jacob secretly been sworn enemies or something?" I fired off.

He pushed his hand through his tangle of thick hair. A sign of distress and frustration, I knew it well now. I had so many questions. "Today in the parking lot there was...business to be settled," he started slowly.

I stared at him for a moment, into his blazing and golden eyes that seemed to plead with me to let it go.

I snorted. "Business?" I repeated incredulously and crossed my arms stubbornly.

He nodded, his dazzling eyes mesmerizing and trying to persuade me. I closed my eyes for a moment and shook my head in concentration. I needed to focus. He wouldn't distract me, not this time. I opened them again once I'd - somewhat - regained some balance.

"I don't believe it." I frowned. This was something Edward didn't want me to know.

Something Jacob wouldn't have kept from me. Something that had the Cullens and the Wolves both in the woods, moving in hazardous proximity to each other. Something that Alice had told Edward last week - maybe a vision Edward had lied to me about. Something I'd been waiting for. Something I knew was coming, but wished it never would.

The Army was ready. The burst of intuiton that had been thrust on me nearly toppled me over and onto the floor. But how did Edward know? Had he been conversing with the wolves? With his family? Researching this insane and ravenous uprising of new borns? And what did they make of it? Better yet, what did I make of it? I could barely answer the question myself. I knew the Wolves blamed it on our more than annual fights, but was that true? If there was an Army we wouldn't stand a chance. More Wolves or not, we weren't practiced or experienced enough and would be outnumbered. Dead before the next day struck...

He held my face gently in his strong hands and I took a deep breath, his scent instantly washing over me and relaxing me. "First, Wolves and vampires are natural enemies. Second - as for your other question that is - well, it needs a further explanation...and not just from me. You do need to meet my family soon, Bella. When you're ready to truly know, we'll see them. Immiediatley."

I peeked at the alarm clock, its red digital numbers teasing me. 10: 39. "Promise?" I asked anxiously.

He nodded solemnly, his eyes burning into mine. "I promise," he whispered earnestly.

I had to know, of course. But was I mentally, or even phsyically prepared to meet his family? Face to face? And entering that same house, as a guest and not an intruder. Not a...clone as the Muggle "Science Fiction" books called it. Would it be so horrible, really? Wasn't I mature enough for this? I knew the answers: yes, it would be horrible; and no, I was not mature enough to swallow my pride and meet his family head on.

"I want to meet them now," I decided.

I never said I was actually "head on" at the moment, now did I?

______

* * *

**AN: A big step forward in my opinion! But what do you all think? Your opinions count the most of course, let me know in a review or how will I ever continue to another chapter? Many things to cover in the next chapter and much confusion in this one.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I appreciate the devoted reviewers the most! I will update 'Corrupted' tomorrow, please read and review.**

**Translations:**

**The quote comes from a Swedish saying: "Alska jag ner JAG minst fortjana den, emedan den d r er n r JAG verkligen behov den," meaning, _"Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it."_**


	35. Dement

**Part III: The End**

_"The attempt and not the deed confounds us." ~ William Shakespeare_

"My Body Is A Cage" - Arcade Fire.

* * *

HER THIN FINGERS DRUMMED the wooden arm rest under her as if she were a Queen perched on her throne.

It wasn't a steady, laidback drum, but it was impatient and vigorous in rhythym. She rose a free hand and tiredly rubbed her forehead, pounding furiously with the amount of stress weighing her shoulders down as if she were Atlas precariously heaving the world. The patter of a knock on the door broke her eerie silence and her head snapped up, the mask of an impenetrable armor of a woman slipping into place. Her expression was always slightly off-balance and giving her the look of an unstabalized Muggle when she didn't let her true emotions surface. Only the Dark Lord could ever - and would ever - be able to see through her carefully sculpted mask.

She cleared her throat gruffily and straigtened in the high-backed chair, the image of elegance, and called. "Come in."

The tall and thick doors obscurred any voices to give her an idea of who it might be, but as they slid open she saw who her visitor of the day was. Indeed, James. Her thoughts seemed to shift to a dry tolerance themself and she stared expressionlessly into his eager bright red eyes.

His fine blond hair was cropped short and barely grazed the top of his neck - as it would for the rest of eternity - and the usual leather jacket he wore still bore him. But now it was ruffled and slightly tathered - making him look all the sexier, he knew - but she wasn't interested in such things. She was second in command of the Head, and if his attractive looks mattered to her she wouldn't have survived to this day.

She carelessly waved a hand at him, her muddy brown eyes expectant and burning holes into him. Most would flinch or even wince at her unearthly gaze, but as he was a Vampire, he did nothing but stare calmly back. James was usually a master at obscurring his emotions but the twitch of eagerness in his bright eyes was impossible to miss. At least to her it was.

The drumming of her fingers increased as he stood still, like a statue, and her impatience grew thinner. "Well?" she snapped. If he was going to be daft and stand around immobile, like an idiot, she would have suggested his abilities to Lowe's gardening selection of knomes.

A slick smirk crept up one side of his blood tinted lips and she knew he'd given him what he'd wanted: a button pushed. She didn't give half of a donkey's** -** taking a deep breath, she held herself. She had more important things to do. Placing her mask carefully back in place she stared at James, almost as if not seeing him, and her mind wandered to her Dark Lord.

She absolutley worshipped him and would do anything for him, she loved him as everyone had. Some had lost faith and fled or turned against him, _the repulsive scum. _She could have snarled in her anger if not for the rambling vampire in front of her. She began to see him, and the world where she'd had power at her finger tips faded away.

"...and I had no idea I'd passed right by her - which I deeply apologize for - but now that we've found her." He broke off, leaving the sentence a hanging fragment and launching into the next already. "Well, your Army is nearly ready now - or should I say _her's_? Since she is..." He trailed.

Confusion colored his features and annoyance flared inside her. That filthy Muggleborn. Why the hell had she been chosen? Envy consumed her - silly as it was, for a 17 year old witch - why hadn't the Dark Lord chosen _herself? _She would have happily obliged to carry a piece of his corrupted soul, and it would have brought them closer... She could feel that fact in her bones. Her aching friendly and worshipping love developed into something more over the years spent as his devoted server, and while she'd wasted away in Azkaban she'd painted pictures of her and himself. Together. Kissing. Touching. _Destroying_ the world together... She could imagine the flames licking every inch of that Potter boy now.

Her annoyance and longing went by unnoticed by the curious vampire, all except the twitch of her hand.

She straightened higher, an undeniable regal elegance about her. She thought distantly with a thread of remorse, that she would never in a million years, go back to Azkaban.

She waved her hand also waving away his curiosity as if it were a bug that she could spare, because she had more important matters. "You have found Isabella, and I trust you followed my instruction to leave her be?" She inquired.

He grinned malicously and his red eyes glittered. "As you instructed me, I have and as you said before, your part of the bargain will be filled I presume."

She chuckled dryly and leaned back in her chair, actually looking like a royal Queen herself. Her expression was bemused and with a pique of annoyance and confusion, James wondered. _Why_?

She folded her long, thin fingers together and the finger tips were a glaring white, as if they were pressing too hard against each other. She shook her head slowly and a lazy smile slowly lit her fine, sharp features. His eyes darkened into a dark burgundy and a growl lingered in his throat. _Why is she laughing_? James thought furiously. His pale hands balled into fists at his sides as he glared daggers at the Witch before him.

Her hand curled around her wand and she placed it on her dark lips, thinking. Then she finally looked at him after what seemed like years to him. The grin grew wider at the anxiety and hate in his expression, and ever so slightly she shook her head.

"Not just yet."

A growl ripped through his bared teeth and he leaned back into a predatory crouch instantly. She was unnerved by this, and he could tell _that _by the steady beat of her heart that he desperatley wanted to tear his hand through and rip out.

"You see, James. You did not think that I would allow your task to be so easy? For you? Even so with your ability, I told you where she was and I gave you a picture. That should have been more than enough." She scowled and glared down at him as if he were a disgusting roach she'd found crawling on her clean kitchen floor.

"You are so incapable of such simple tasks and I may have to find a replacement. I've already been considering the fellow from the Volturi guard, what was his name? Demian? Dominion? _Demetri_." She smirked and looked down on him, satisfied by the stricken look on his usually arrogant face.

"So you see James, you have never been and never will be in control." At his start of protest she waved a wand, a mouth binding spell slamming his mouth shut with an audible click.

"Oh, you can try, but you will only recieve the small amount of power I have offered to you if you finish the task right. So far you have failed, really." She sighed as if to say, _such a pity._

"But, rest assured I keep my word and am willing to give you another chance. You must follow the girl to where she goes on-" She pursed her lips, seeming to be lost in though before continuing. "Christmas."

_One holiday she will never forget. _She grinned evilly, like a cat who had cornered the mouse they intended to play with and then grant it death as their dinner. "Immeidiatley let us know when she reaches her destination, and we will take it from there."

The slight flick of her wand broke him from the short spell and he gasped an unneeded breath, staggering forward. Vampires never staggered she knew, not with their grace. She smiled at the victory, but it was bitter and sallow. A sudden respect - mingled with hatred - swept over him and he fell on his knees before her, bowing his head before her.

"Yes." His tone was clear and sharp, as if he hadn't been made an entire fool of seconds before.

She nodded in approval but her expression did not change, as if she expected the sudden loyalty or simply didn't care. She picked up her wand from the sleeve of her long, flowing cloak and made a gesture toward his arm. _Come._

His brows furrowed in confusion. What is this? He wondered. As if reading his mind she explained, and rather irritably too. "Bring your arm over then. Now."

He never, never would have before subjected to anyone's commands but she'd earned his respect, although he despised her as well. He obliged warily and shook his head. He was a Tracker and he was strong, his dark gaze hardened into metallic as he watched her. She didn't explain as she shoved back the tight black jacket sleeve and bore his pale forearm.

She whispered words in a language he didn't know - a spell, he realized - and soon a slithering pain boiled under his skin and the hiss of a snake sizzled his ears. He winced, but held still. He was a Vampire, and pain was something he could handle.

A skull - the same shade of his snowy pale skin - surfaced and howled, its jaws opening wide. He was frozen in shock as a snake, embroidered in black and impossibly real, slithered out of its mouth in a hiss. It curled round and round until the final Mark of a grim skull baring a serpent stared back at him out of his impenetrable skin. He wasn't stupid, he knew he now bared the Dark Mark and what to do with it. He turned up to her, a thousand questions blazing in his dark red eyes.

"Leave," she commanded in her shockingly demanding tone.

She sunk back into the red velvet chair and blinked, a slight flash of wind, and when Bellatrix opened her eyes. James was gone. She smiled again. He was taking his orders as he should. The repetitive drumming of her fingers returned to her yet again and she stared unseeingly at the doors, as if she could see something out there and beyond.

She wondered if her faith in Voldemort were useless. But slapped herself for it, right across the face and a burning pain flooded her. She stifled a gasp and leaned her head back into the chair, breathing slowly and drinking the pain like a drug to wake her. She deserved the punishment for thinking such doubts.

Soon Isabella Swan would be standing by her and doing her bidding as others - but with a higher place of course - and then... She opened her eyes, one beginning to swell from the force of the blow and smiled sloppily, the right side of her face scorched too hot for a grin.

_Isabella would be no more._

* * *

I WAS MEETING EDWARD CULLEN'S family, officially at least, and it wasn't under satisfactory circumstances.

There would be little - maybe _no_ small chat or discussion of how roses would look in the garden as I'd always picture meeting my first love's family would be. Of course I was eight at the time and things were a bit different then, but here I was in the middle of irony. Exactly the opposite of my eight year old imagination.

I opened the door to my room - expecting Edward to be laying relaxingly on my bed or in the rocking chair he'd seem to have grown accustomed to - but he wasn't. With a frightening panic I worried he'd left and changed his mind completley about the idea but shook the worry away. That was irrational, Edward wouldn't do that and he'd _promised_ me. Promised. That had to be worth everything.

I stepped inside and the flash of tousled bronze caught my eye and immiediatley I knew: Edward. I turned toward him - he was in the far corner of my room and carefully holding a...black box? Then he was in front of me and I was mesmerized by the way his eyes shimmered.

His eyes held disapproval though and I glanced down - momentarily forgetting about the object he'd held - self-concious of my dark blue long sleeve and tight jeans. Were they _too _tight? I worried. Jessica had insisted I'd buy them on our trip to Port Angeles and I'd obliged. I was an idiot thinking I could work something like tight jeans. I could have been a wreck for all I really knew. We had to be there fast so sleep deprivation wouldn't catch up with me and I hadn't even looked twice in the mirr-

Edward's cold finger tilted my chin up and he was so close to me, it was all I could process, my heart pounded in my ears and my breath caught in my throat.

"I'm decent," I stuttered defensively and thoroughly embarrasing myself.

He shook his head slowly and smiled. "No, you are much more than decent." He almost scoffed it. His eyes blazed and I felt like I were looking into the sun but instead of the urge to look away, I had to be closer. "You are utterly tempting."

My brows furrowed and I would have laughed at the impossibility that we'd had almost the exact conversation only a week ago but the moment was too intense. As most of our moments seemed to be. I smoothed my expression and stared back defiantly into his eyes, and saw the burning passion surfacing in him. This was my chance to finally kiss him again. I had to feel his lips against mine once more, the electricity we fruitlessly tried to ignore that writhed between us was too strong for me to stand. I wanted the sparks to wash and pour in and _devour _me.

"Tempting how?" I breathed.

He chuckled, apparantley not fooled that I was baiting him but played along. But to tell the truth, I wasn't sure how I was tempting: the blood or me? With a foreign spark I'd never felt before I hoped with a vixen's passion and lust that _I_ tempted him. Not the damned blood.

"Shall I explain how you are tempting me?" he said. It was clearly a rhetorical question.

His fingers traced slowly down my spine, his breath coming more quickly against my skin. My hands were limp on his chest, and I felt lightheaded again. He tilted his head slowly and touched his cool lips to mine for the second time, very carefully, parting them slightly. His sweet breath was fresh on my tongue and the world seemed to stop, growing dizzy around the edges. I forced myself to remain in control this time and not pounce him like a hungry panther. This had to last, as long as I could make it.

The burning in my lungs, aching for oxygen didn't matter now, nothing but Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward. It was a chant programmed into my mind and I embraced it with open arms. My hand hesitanty snuck into his mess of thick hair and I almost moaned into his mouth. It was so _soft_. And then he pulled away from me and far too soon, his eyes bright and energetic, wild with excitement but I felt the slightest sting of disappointment and rejection. A sense of being unwanted.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked quickly.

He seemed shocked by my answer as I drew in ragged breaths so I wouldn't suffer oxygen deprivation. The stunned expression melted from him and his hands cupped my face fiercely, carefully enough but with a strength that didn't let me look away.

"No." His tone was sure and firm, and his eyes blazed. "You did absolutley nothing wrong, Bella. I have-" he hesitated, and I saw the human in him, conflicting and raging -"trouble with my thirst and this takes control. Control that I barely have," he finished remorsefully.

I stared at him for a long moment. The helplessness but burning passion etched into every feature of his face and the love unfurled itself in me, aching to touch him or reach out to him as his hands slid down from my face. Strictly by his sides I noticed. But I couldn't move toward him or the control I had would rip wide open, like a poorly constructed dam holding back the Hudson river. I kept my arms crossed tight over my chest and struggled to hide my shaking fingers.

Instead of _touching _I did my best to comfort him with a few words. So insufficient to what he had showed and told me only moments ago, I realized despairingly before I said it.

"How are we going to get to your house, anyway?"

My words broke a mischeivous grin from his face that set the clouds on fire.

* * *

I don't know what I expected as we drove up the recognizable driveway to Edward's house.

A change? A flurry of vampires and Wolves tearing at each other, all canine teeth and pale hands curled like claws? A family of disapproving and gorgeous vampires that knew my secret and hated me for it, almost as much as I hated myself for it as well? In reality, I got none.

The gorgeous and timeless mansion was the same as it had been last time, not a spec of dirt out of place. It was graceful. Despite seeing the house before I was still stunned by its beauty.

"Wow."

"You like it?" He smiled.

"It has a... _certain_ charm."

He brushed a loose lock of my hair back that had fallen from my ponytail during his way of "travelling."

"Ready?" he asked, opening my door.

"Not even a little bit! Let's go." I tried to laugh, but it seemed to get stuck in my throat. I could picture myself scaling the roof this time to break into the Cullen's house and, maybe, this time changing into Alice or Emmett. It was both humorous and horrible. The thought was like an awfully annoying prick on my backside. What if they found me out? I brushed the tip of my wand - barely visible - nervously.

"You look lovely." He took my hand easily, without thinking about it.

We walked through the deep shade up to the porch. I knew he could feel my tension; his thumb rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand. He opened the door for me. Had it really been only about a month since I'd been here? It seemed impossible, because the inside was more suprising. It wasn't that it was different, but that it was exactly the same. Maybe I'd ridiculously expected it to change, as I had changed too and in more ways than one. I glanced at Edward nervously and sporting an encouraging smile, he gently pushed me forward.

Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano, were Edward's parents. I'd seen Dr. Cullen before, of course, yet I couldn't help but be struck again by his youth, his outrageous perfection. At his side was Esme, and I had a stronge wave of Deja-Vu. Not less than a month ago had he and her husband been cuddled together on that very couch in the living room beside me, chatting happily and undisturbed. I suddenly felt like an intruder and had the urge to run away.

But I had absurdly insisted that I'd meet his parents right away and have everything straightened out. Now, at _11:00 at night_. I suddenly felt flustered and awkward and completley out of place. What if they had been sleeping? But as I watched them they didn't give the slightest sign of lack-of sleep. All except the dark shadows burrowed under their eyes. I wracked my brain for what I knew about vampires from my older studies in _Defense Against the Dark Arts._ I sighed in exasperation. _Is it from _lack _of sleep or hunger? _I wish I'd studied a whole bloody lot harder.

The darkness from outside shone through the wide and open windows, mingling with the illuminated light from the cleverly assembled lamps.

She had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-colored hair, reminded me of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. They were both dressed casually, in light colors that matched the inside of the house. They smiled in welcome, but made no move to approach us. Trying not to frighten me, I guessed.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward's voice broke the short silence, "this is Bella."

"You're very welcome, Bella." Carlisle's step was measured, careful as he approached me. He raised his hand tentatively, and I stepped forward to shake hands with him.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen." I blushed in embarrasment at the remembrance of our encounter earlier today, being patched because I'd punched a Wolf in the face.

_There's justified carma for you._

He chuckled at my response and nodded earnestly in response. "Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." I grinned at him, my sudden confidence surprising me and all of my previous worries flew away. I felt strange, not particularly light and able to do anything. But able to defy and beat anything and everything. I felt invincible, strange as it was. I tucked away the mystificating thought and focused on the present. I could feel Edward's relief at my side.

Esme was smiling and stepped forward as well, reaching for my hand. Her cold, stone grasp was just as I expected.

"It's very nice to know you," she said sincerely.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too." And I was. It was like meeting a fairy tale Snow White, in the flesh.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked, but no one answered, as they had just appeared at the top of the wide staircase.

"Hey, Edward! Oh, and_ Bella!"_ Alice called enthusiastically.

She ran down the stairs, a streak of black hair and white skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of me. Carlisle and Esme shot warning glances at her, but I liked it. It was natural for her, anyway.

"Hi, Bella! I missed you _so _much! We truly do need to spend more time together," Alice said, and she bounced forward to kiss my cheek.

If Carlisle and Esme had looked cautious before, they now looked staggered. There was shock in my eyes, too, but I was also very pleased that she seemed to approve of me so entirely and didn't seem angry with me for my lack of effort in our devoloping friendship. Of course then, I'd thought the Cullen's weren't over the car scene. I stiffened for the slightest moment with the suspicion. They couldn't have forgotten. Did they still wonder? I shook it off.

I didn't need to worry about that, not now. I was startled to feel Edward stiffen at my side. I glanced at his face, but his expression was unreadable.

"You do smell nice, I never noticed before," she commented, to my extreme embarrassment. No one else seemed to know quite what to say.

I decided to try and lighten things. "I missed you too, Alice," I said sincerely.

And then Jasper was there tall and leonine. A feeling of ease spread through me, and I was suddenly comfortable despite where I was. Edward stared at Jasper, raising one eyebrow, and I remembered what Edward had told me what Jasper could do.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper said. He kept his distance, not offering to shake my hand. But it was impossible to feel awkward near him.

"Hello, Jasper." I smiled at him shyly, and then at the others. "It's nice to meet you all you have a very beautiful home," I added conventionally.

"Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad that you came." She spoke with feeling, and I realized that she thought I was brave.

I also realized that Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be seen, and I remembered Edward's too-innocent denial when I'd asked him earlier this week if the others didn't like me. Carlisle's expression distracted me from this train of thought; he was gazing meaningfully at Edward with an intense expression and his eyes quickly - almost too fast for me to see - bounced to me and then back. _What...?_ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward nod once.

I looked away, trying to be polite. My eyes wandered again to the beautiful instrument on the platform by the door. I suddenly remembered my childhood fantasy that, should I ever win a lottery, I would buy a grand piano for my mother. She wasn't really good she only played for herself on our... On our -

My brows furrowed in confusion. Our _what?_ I'd lost the train of thought, and it seemed to have vanished completley. One moment I was reveling a distant memory and then...gone. As if it had been washed away by a tide. She'd put me through lessons, hadn't she? But now I wasn't sure, not sure at all of the memory. And then with a cold flood of feeling, like a bucket of ice water being dumped through my system from the inside out.

_Of course. _It wasn't even "on our" at all, that was the problem. With an icy clarity I knew what had happened, and it was fresh in my mind.

I _remembered._

* * *

I SAT AT THE SECONDHAND PIANO, tracing the keys with wonder and amazement. This beautiful instrument was _mine_. It was honestly a proud and triumphant feeling that overturned me with joy. I smiled wickedly. Mine.

The low belt of the note I pressed ever so lightly rang through the silent recreation room. The note was mine. Mine and mine alone.

I brushed back my short black hair -_ no brunette, and it was long too. Wasn't it? _No. That thought was washed away. _Short. Brushed. Black. Ink black_. - behind my ear carefully and sat straight as I'd seen Miss Witlow do when she sat at my piano, before I'd claimed it mine. But it was mine now, and I'd do horrible things to that wretched old woman if she laid another finger on it again. I'd chop them off as a matter of fact.

I would be fantastic and absolutley amazing at the piano, I knew it and I could feel it down to my very bones. I flexed my thin shoulders and sat straight as a sire and needle wielded together on the too low wooden bench. But my short legs could reach the pedals and ground if needed, this was _designed _for me. I drew out the music pages and books I'd taken from Miss Witlow's room and delicatley displayed them on the small shelf just above the ivory keys. I stared at them, as if the music would introduce itself to me or would draw me in and wrap its loving - or maybe dark arms around me. I would learn and feel the music. The magic.

I had a horrible temper. The nurses said so and I hated them for it. They called me cross and a nasty child when they'd foolishly thought I wasn't listening. I may be eight but I was indeed not stupid nor deaf. My impatience grew and I scowled ruefully at the gorgeous instrument before me. If it would not give me what I seeked, then I would take it. As I'd taken so many other things, trinkets and small toys. Pets from the small children who underestimated and misunderstood me.

If I was distant I didn't want to talk to them, or quite forwardly, see their ugly pinched faces at all. I wanted to smack them across the face with my bare hand, but the idea of even touching them... I shivered, _repulsed_. I knew I was better than them without a doubt and yet they pursued me as if I were no different. I set my jaw defiantly.

I would show them all.

My fingers rested on the ivory keys and floated across them. What I had expected did not chime from the piece. Disfigured notes and pounding - not even music! - played instead of a loveliness. I screamed in a rage. Cross and foul-tempered.

Why wouldn't the piano be tame for me? It was tame for that wretched Miss Witlow! I screamed again and grabbed at two handfuls of my dark hair, clutching them in my fists angrily. I took a deep breath and composed myself, slowly letting my hair go. It now stood pointing in odd directions on my head. I began.

The feeling of a pulsing electricity flowed through me and into my hands, willing it to do my bidding and be beautiful and mesmerizing as it had been for Miss Witlow. I thought of the scales and songs she so gracefully played. I hated the wench for it.

As the electricity and red blaze behind my closed eyes worsened, and grew heavier on me the piano's notes changed into something medolic. I opened my eyes and stared in astonishment at my hands, they weren't glowing with blue sparks of any sort as I'd half-expected but played as if they had a mind of their own. Doing the bidding of the piano. My piano.

But it didn't matter to me that my hands were doing the work and not my piano. What mattered was that I'd gotten what I wanted. The tragically beautiful but grim song played elegantly through the empty room.

I heard the frantic whispers of the nurses, hustling about in the orphanage but I paid them no mind. They were not of my concern, but I was unable to stop their hissing voices from floating to my **non-deaf **ears.

_"...wicked little boy. Miss Witlow's piano, and when she's in her sick bed, perhaps soon it'll be her death,"_ one tutted. I ignored them.

_"Somethin' ain' righ' abou' him. I swear i' on me mother's grave,_" another whispered. The notes grew more frustarated and agravated as I tried helplesssly to tune them out. Be strong, Bell - the name cut off in my throat. It didn't fit. _Not 'Bella' at all._

"_Amazing it is, but alas..._unnatural_."_

_"What did you expect?" _One hissed acidly._ "He is _Tom Riddle_."_

My fingers seemed to snap the ivory keys, or that was what it felt like as I abruptly stood from the worn bench. It flew out from behind me and toppled over. I slammed the top of the piano down and rounded on them, my eyes blazing furiously. Their stunned faces stared back at me and shame colored their cheeks as they muttered and turned away. _Deaf I am not, brutes. _

"I am not Tom Ri-" My words were choked. For some odd reason they could not come out. Why couldn't I say it? It was true! I was not... Who was I not? The thought seemed to have dispersed and I'd no idea what I had made a fuss over before. I was confused and bewildered and furious, I felt like a rampaging whirlwind.  
I almost asked myself, _Who am I again?_

But it didn't matter. I turned back to the piano and carefully opened the scratched cover. Sheets of music were scattered everywhere and I brushed them away with one arm. They fluttered to the ground as I retrieved the bench and sat down on it before the piano. I began my grim and flawless scale again.

_It did not matter, because I'd won._

* * *

ESME NOTICED my preoccupation and I was shaken from the strange... memory. I shuddered and bit back the taste of metal. I hoped with everything I had that what I thought had just transpired, had not. I was a buzz with questions. What did this mean? Was the memory real? It had seemed so real. And such a strong part of me! But how could that be _possible? _I couldn't even remember past my dream of buying Renee a grand piano, because we'd had - _Ugh! _- _some _other.

I blinked, I felt like I'd woken from a strange and confusing dream.

"Do you play?" Esme asked, inclining her head toward the piano.

I began to shake my head and then remembered. I _do_ play. I pursed my lips, feeling entirely different now and even Jasper's ability couldn't reach the strange high I was floating in.

"No," I said carefully and the answer sounded foreign on my lips. A lie. "But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?" I was longing for it and envying her, or whoever owned this beautiful piece. The emotions didn't belong with me, not now and should have never. As my mother repeatedly told me, jealousy was an ugly emotion.

_Mother is dead and long gone. Good riddance. _

My forehead wrinkled in confusion and mystification. Merope - no, _Renee_ is my mother. And she is _alive _too. Where was this coming from? Who is M_erope?_

"No," she laughed. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

"No." I glared at his suddenly innocent expression with narrowed eyes, abruptly feeling vicous. This was absurd. Even my own words didn't sound right. Mental or not. "I should have known, I guess."

Esme raised her delicate eyebrows in confusion. "Edward can do everything, right?" I explained.

Jasper snickered and Esme gave Edward a reproving look. "I hope you haven't been showing off it's rude," she scolded.

"Just a bit," he laughed freely. Her face softened at the sound, and they shared a brief look that I didn't understand, though Esme's face seemed almost smug.

"He's been too modest, actually," I corrected.

"Well, play for her," Esme encouraged.

"You just said showing off was rude," he objected.

"There are exceptions to every rule," she replied.

"I'd like to hear you play," I volunteered. My curiosity venturing away from my ugly _jealous _head.

"It's settled then." Esme pushed him toward the piano. He pulled me along, sitting me on the bench beside him.

He gave me a long, exasperated look before he turned to the keys. And then his fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory, and the room was filled with a composition so complex, so luxuriant, it was impossible to believe only one set of hands played. I felt my chin drop, my mouth open in astonishment, and heard low chuckles behind me at my reaction. Edward looked at me casually, the music still surging around us without a break, and winked.

"Do you like it?"

Do I like it? I wondered. I evidently loved and worshipped it! But I envied him, envied Edward for being able to play like he did. Why were these rash emotions suddenly ripping inside me like an animal ready to rip out?

No, I told myself firmly. I loved Edward and congratulate him for being able to do what he does. What he's accomplished.

The words were wrong again, and just _fake_. Why couldn't I truly be happy for Edward having such a talent? Was I really that _jealous? _I could have hit myself, here Edward was waiting for an answer and I was having a mental reverie with myself about my own internal voice? Damn nuts. But the music consumed us and I found myseld intoxicated by the things he could do again.

"You wrote this?" I gasped, understanding.

He nodded. "It's Esme's favorite." I closed my eyes, shaking my head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm feeling extremely insignificant."

The music slowed, transforming into something softer, and to my surprise I detected the melody of his lullaby weaving through the profusion of notes.

"You inspired this one," he said softly. The music grew unbearably sweet. I couldn't speak.

"They like you, you know," he said conversationally. "Esme especially." I glanced behind me, but the huge room was empty now.

"Where did they go?"

"Very subtly giving us some privacy, I suppose."

I nodded. "They're lovely, your-er-family, I mean," I said. Awkward and unsure how to put it. Technically they weren't family, but then again wasn't family much more than tied blood?

He smiled at me, and his emotions reached out to me, cradling me themselves. "As are you."

I blushed dark red and he smiled wider. I looked for a way to avert the subject from me. "So what was Carlisle telling you before?"

His eyebrows pulled together. "You noticed that, did you?"

I shrugged. "Of course."

He looked at me thoughtfully for a few seconds before answering. "He wanted to tell me some news, he didn't know if it was something I would share with you."

"Will you?"

"I have to, because I'm going to be a little overbearingly protective over the next few days or weeks and I wouldn't want you to think I'm naturally a tyrant."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, exactly. Alice just sees some visitors coming soon. They know we're here, and they're curious."

"Visitors?"

"Yes well, they aren't like us, of course in their hunting habits, I mean. They probably won't come into town at all, but I'm certainly not going to let you out of my sight till they're gone."

I stared at him for a long moment. Was this the answer I had come all the way to his house for? In the middle of the night and pretending along with his family that it was during the day and perfectly normal I'd simply drop in? All it took was a glance between Carlisle and Edward? Yet, the thought of vampires, many of them and perhaps more than that with blood drabbling from their mouths shook me.

A few visitors, I wasn't sure how Alice's vision worked but I knew somehow they underestimated the numbers of vampires coming. An entire Army. Earlier today I'd been so sure Edward - the Cullen's, had known about the Army completley. But now, I questioned and feared it. Would I, in the end have to tell them all and come up with a ridiculous lie to cover the story of how I knew in the first place? This simple answer as an explanation from the minature war between Edward and Jacob this morning wasn't what I'd expected at all, and knowing that the Cullen's were so...unaware shook me bad. Choked me with fear, but not for myself, for them. I shivered.

"Finally, a rational response!" he murmured, effectively drawing me out of my internal reverie. "I was beginning to think you had no sense of self-preservation at all."

I let that one pass although he took my reaction the wrong way, looking away, my eyes wandering again around the spacious room. He followed my gaze. "Not what you expected, is it?" he asked, his voice smug.

"No," I admitted.

"No coffins, no piled skulls in the corners; I don't even think we have cobwebs what a disappointment this must be for you," he continued slyly.

I ignored his teasing. "It's so light, so open."

He was more serious when he answered. "It's the one place we never have to hide."

The song he was still playing, my song, drifted to an end, the final chords shifting to a more melancholy key. The last note hovered poignantly in the silence.

"Thank you," I murmured. I realized there were tears in my eyes. I dabbed at them, embarrassed.

I took a deep breath and turned to him. "Not only for the beautiful..." I paused, looking for the right words as 'song' didn't seem to fit it at all. "Lullaby, but for telling me my answer."

His eyes were confused and he arched an eyebrow. "And how,_ pray_ tell, did I do that?" he asked.

"Just now. You explained what's been happening during Forks and..." I backed away a bit from him, almost not noticing I did so as I said it. "Why you lied to me," I finished. His eyes flashed in hurt but I hurried on before he could dwell to much on the fact.

"You're overprotective, that's one big reason." I grinned playfully. "And vampires. If it has the Wolves riled up, do you really think their only curious? Not anything more?" I asked slowly.

I searched his eyes and waited, the silence stretching further and further between us. I felt light years away from him instead of close and warm whenever he was close by. I was unnerved by this fact. Why would Edward find the reason to lie to me? Keep things from me? Edward was a part of me and yet I was starting to feel... _further away_. I gave him an inconspicous sideways glance. He hadn't changed, that was for sure. But something had moved in me. And it didn't love.

"Maybe," he said carefully as if weighing the pros and cons of his words. "I'll discuss the idea with Carlisle, and maybe we can look further into it. Take your theory into consideration, because -" He turned to me and smiled. Instantly all of the unsureness about him drifted away and I wondered where the hell that part of me that didn't...feel...for him had come from. Exactly that, from hell. - "it isn't a bad theory at all. Looks like we didn't need to come all the way here for your answers, hm? And at... _11: 50_ in the night." He chuckled.

I smiled and raised my hand to cup his cheek, but stopped short. "One more thing," I said hesitantly. The surprise on his face was bewildering and - did I imagine it? I must have - he had the slightest pout of his lips. Not the pout of dismay or disappointment, but of an expecting kiss. I shook my head, no matter how many times Edward told me, I would never be able to truly accept that someone as perfect as him could care about me. I must have imagined it.

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath and leaned away from him. The hurt in his eyes was heart breaking and with a swiftness it was hidden under a mask, but I scrambled for his hand to grasp in my own. The sparks tingling through the touch coursed through me, and my body seemed to sigh in contentment.

"How accurate are Alice's visions?" I asked.

He stared at me for a moment, a look of wonderment on his perfect face before he replied. "The future isn't set in stone. It never has been and never will," he said determinedly.

"And... Alice's visions are very subject," he said lightly. His long hand squeezed mine and I felt like a puzzle who'd found their last piece, perfectly fit and completing the divine picture. It was my Edward.

"Oh, and-"

He interrupted me with an outright laugh, full and hearty. "Will the questions ever end?"

I ignored the jab, but couldn't help but grin. I scooted down the bench and closer to him. Hesitant and unsure if he would push me away from him although I hoped dearly he wouldn't. I laid my head gently on his shoulder and sighed. I wanted to say 'I love you.' But it would be impossible. For someone as demonic as me to love...an angel.

He relaxed under me and I felt as if my heart had softened even more from the ice it had slowly hardened into. I'd meant to say something else but my eyes fluttered half-closed, and the lack of energy seemed to bury itself in me. Filling me with thick syrup and muddling my thoughts.

"Stay with me," I breathed and already drifting into a stupor.

"Always," he whispered gently.

His cold arm drew around my shoulders and pulled my slumping form closer to him. Despite the spell of sleep slowly numbing me Edward's close approxomity still sent my heart into overdrive. The thumping of it beat in my ears and with the last push of resistance I had against the dark forces of sleep I fell limp against him. I felt utterly right, here in his arms and encircled so completley by him. Something rested on my head. His chin? I couldn't be sure and my thought progress was slowing already.

"Sweet dreams," a velvet voice soothed.

Instantly my eyes fell shut like heavy curtains on an open window. Shutting out the vast world and bringing me into vast darkness. But what I saw was gruesome and made me want to thrash and beg Edward to wake me up. I knew where I was now, and that the dreams - the nightmares - had come back for me.

Staring back at me in the dark abyss was a pair of two cold bright red eyes, glowing with hatred and something I couldn't decipher. But the eyes were staring directly at me. My heart raced, or I imagined it would when the recognition slowly dawned on me.

Somehow, Lord Voldemort - real or not - had _awaken._

* * *

**AN: Thank you all for the generous reviews, and review more if you want to know what happens next.**

**Read my story Corrupted, which has recently had an email _alerting _problem (pain in the behind). It should be updated tomorrow. Chapter playlists have been on hold for now, and the story _has _been leaning toward Eclipse for the past few chapters but I'm focusing Bella on the Twilight world while the Wizard world progresses. Expect more of _Harry Potter _related events in the cross over, because I promise they will becoming soon. Fan fic spell check is still a mess so for now you'll all have to deal with the horrors of my original spelling (sorry!).**

**Put your thoughts in a review, good or bad, a review is a review. _Thanks to everyone! _****;D**


	36. The Letter

**Part III: The End**

_"The phenomenon develops calmly, but it is invisible, unstoppable. One feels, one sees it born and grow steadily; and it is not in one's power to either hasten or slow it down." ~ Leon Foucault._

"Battle of the Sun" - Placebo.

* * *

THE COLD RED EYES stared at me with an emptiness that chilled me to the very bone.

The set of glaring eyes reflected the very soul of a demon in every inch of crimson they pooled. It inched closer to me and my breath stopped in my chest although my heart reacted in a launch of scurried beats. I violently jerked away from them, anxious to get away with fear pounding in me like the spikes of adrenaline.

A pale hand flashed and grasped my chin, forced the vile eyes to bore into mine. The chilling vacancy of the eyes evaporated and clouded over with anger and the gaze deepened. My breath was choked and strangled in my throat as I fought for oxygen to come down my lungs; and to regain a flick of self-righteousness. I fisted my hands in search of my wand and astonishment flooded me when my hands were empty.

I was dead. I was going to die. The Dark Lord was angry - no, _furious_ - with me and now I was going to pay...

The demonic expression abruptly vanished from the eyes and the most gruesome scene I'd ever witnessed stood before me. Voldemort floated back from me with the swiftness of a ghost and his hands - so thin I could see the straining bones - grasped his wand tightly. It was as if all of the breath were forced out of him, but with a persistence his eyes never left mine and I was too afraid to look away. My heart raced in my chest, a painful drum alerting me more of the frightening situation I was in with each deafening pound.

But something was happening to Voldemort, and it was as if he were rotting from the inside.

His pale, chapped lips twisted in a scowl and the delicate skin broke, but no blood leaked out of the cut. With a deadly vicousness he pressed himself forward and toward me. His dark cloak flew open in large billows of a black canopy and swept the floor I couldn't see, whipping around him like a thunder storm and my pulse quickened. His eyes.

_Merlin's beard_, his eyes were changing and dissolving all at once.

I wanted to be sick.

I wanted to look away.

_I wanted to see what happened next._

His eyes rolled up until I saw the whites and veins climbing like vines under. Flashing back down the bright crimson irises _melted _and actually dribbled down his face like bloody tears. My stomach wrenched and rolled at the sight. I nearly fainted and hurled at the same time. He smiled vulgarly and his lips slowly darkened into a healthy pink, the red - the blood - still ran down his pale, sullen cheeks. His entire body was slowly filling with color and then his eyes were empty whites. They were devoid of color and even pupils which had mixed their black with the slowly drying blood on his face.

My stomach rolled again. His white face was a pale canvas that had been smudged with hues of black and red. I gasped as the pale lids fluttered shut. After a still moment I breathed a sigh of relief. The nightmare was over.

His eyes flashed open and the scream that had built in my throat tightened in anticipation. I took in what entirely was Voldemort, or at least used to be him. The Muggle teenager clothes and long, dark hair. I swallowed a lump that had lodged in my throat but it didn't budge. The heart-shaped face and fair proportion. My heart crashed quickly in my chest and I imagined Voldemort's doing the exact same.

The familiar brown irises gazed back at me with a fierce hatred and sickening bemusement. The face that I'd seen every single day of my life - rather looking in the mirror or at a simple reflection - tilted its head to the side thoughtfully, but the expression didn't soften.

"Look at me," Voldemort whispered.

* * *

"BELLA, ARE YOU OKAY?" Angela asked again.

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my forehead in exasperation. The question I'd answered constantly all day had come up once again. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were not here today for one thing. The emptiness Edward left behind was a heavy weight on my chest, and the happiness of Forks he seemed to take with him was enough to drown me. His absence only seemed to effect me though, as no one else really noticed.

I, on the other hand was itching for Edward and to know where he was. What he was doing. If he was...safe. The stress and paranoia had evolved into a pounding headache halfway into the day and I still couldn't tell if it was because of Edward or if it would spontaneously simmer my mind on the spot. I gave Angela a wary smile that I hope with all I have was enough to satisfy.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Ang."

Her eyebrows deepened and the light brown eyes glowed with concern from behind her delicate purple glasses. She pursed her lightly glossed lips - make up seemed to be her cup of cha' lately with Ben - I smiled, a real smile, at the thought of them. Surely the cutest couple in Forks High at the moment. She glanced around us at the filled parking lot and cheering students.

"Well, at least the sun's finally out." At least Angela tried, and that served how badly I needed a friend right now. Also how bad and depressing a friend I was, I realized sullenly.

But the sun was here when I just didn't want it. Ironic. I nodded mutely. Her warm hand settled on my shoulder and I looked up at her, squinting into the bright light that surrounded her face like a blazing halo.

"Take it easy. You look so... - " she shifted uncomfortably and shoved her hands down the pockets of her jeans. - "I don't know, just_ withdrawn_. Don't take it the wrong way, but you're usually happier." She chuckled.

"Miss your boyfriend?" She teased and the tensity of the conversation was abandoned in a heart beat.

I laughed weakly and nodded. "Oh yeah,_ that's _what it is." And it was, but it wasn't all of it either.

On top of missing my Edward I knew I had to know what was inside the letter "the gang" - as Ron insisted long ago we called ourselves - had sent me before it was too late and I'd missed my chance - maybe my deadline, that is if there was a deadline. And things weren't fixed between Jacob and I yet again, and we hadn't even talked since the fight. But could I really forgive Jacob for being so careless? I instantly knew the answer.

Yes, I could. But how to fix it and what to do. I worried for my friends in the Wizard World too, the Cullens, and the Wolves no matter how frequently they berated me they were _my_ protection. I not theirs. But why I was so "withdrawn" as Angela put it. I had no real idea. I tried to lighten the mood.

"How are things going between you and Ben?" I asked and knowing fairly well that they were absolutley smitten.

She giggled girlishly and did another sweep of the parking lot, almost instinctively. "He is without a doubt the most fantastic and perfect guy to grace the planet," she gushed to me in a low whisper.

A smile broke across my face and I laughed gently with her. In my eyes, the most perfect and beautiful man to grace the planet was Edward, but Angela it seemed was falling hard too. I took her hand and squeezed it affectionatley.

"I'm really glad you're happy. You guys are good together."

She blushed a light pink and smiled satisfyingly. Even smug. "Thanks."

I nodded. "It's the truth."

Her brown eyes glazed over slightly and she smiled a lazy grin that belonged on a pampered Persian cat. "Yeah." She shook her head - seemingly out of her day dreaming stupor.

"So what's up over break then?"

I shifted uncomfortably on the suddenly very hard concrete steps we sat on and studied an aged crevice in the brick wall behind us. "Ummm... Usual, you know. Preasents, family, the whole gig." I shrugged uneasily.

She chuckled. "Same. Entire sha' bing-bang. But apparantley we get to go out to Cali to see my grandparents on my dad's side so, you know, _h__asta la vista rain!" _She laughed and I happily joined in.

"Amen to that!" Jessica sauntered over with a wide smile and perched on the step below me. Angela nodded to her with an enthusiastic smile.

"Hey, Jess." I waved to her and she giggled, leaning in close to give me a hug instead.

"Bella, you _know _you can't just pass with a lazy wave. Where's your affectionate side, girl?" She teased. I chuckled and realized with satisfaction that even my Muggle friends could make the day a lot brighter, not including the sun that already offered its non-appreciated assistance.

"That ship sailed along time ago, my friend," Angela pitched in. Her eyes swept the lot again and sparkled, the next moment she was on her feet and waving frantically.

"Well, I gotta go," Angela said hurriedly, and trying to appear calm. _And failing. _I laughed and let her give me a quick hug followed by Jessica. "See you after break!" she hollered over her shoulder as she raced down the steps to greet Ben.

Jessica grinned mischeivously and cupped her hands around her mouth to shout. "Don't seem to desperate Weber! Be strong, make him work for it!"

I couldn't hold in the hysterical laugh as Jessica's comment broke Ben and Angela out of their sweet kiss, blushing like school girls. If I could greet Edward like that... I shook my head, it wasn't doing me any good to depress myself. I uncrossed my arms and leaped up from my crouch on the stairs. Despite the shining sun that filled Forks with a certain glow that made the small town resemble Emerald City, the cold and veiling fog still clung to us. I pulled the light spring jacket tighter arond me that I'd happily switched with my thick winter coat this morning - having been unaware of who's absence awaited me at school - and stole down the steep concrete steps.

Jessica bounded after me and we started the walk to our cars. She easily filled the silence with chatter about her plans for vacation which I couldn't find comforting, the thought of what just _might _wait for me over the next week was driving me absolutley crazy. Tomorrow was _Christmas Eve _already! Where had the time honestly gone?

"So I'm hoping we can finally take that winter vacation to New York that my mom always says she's saving up for. I mean, I think she's just getting our hopes up for nothin' or hinting at a future preasent for herself..." She shook her head and chuckled. "In her dreams. Unless I become a Hilton that is... I hear it's real cold in New York too, I'm talking _freezer burn, _but I'd definitley like to see for myself! I mean, _hello, _New York City during Christmas! I've always wanted to see that Rock A Fella tree, it must be huge! Oh, and can't forget the Macy's parade!" She gushed.

I was getting dizzy trying to keep up with her constant ramblings of what she hoped to be her holiday and had to fight off the headache creeping on me to concentrate.

I laughed. "You do know that parade is on Thanksgiving, right?"

A blank expression crossed her face and then she laughed too. "Of course I did, silly Bella. Just came a blank for a second there." I chuckled and shook my head.

She pursed her lips and her eyes glowed. "Do you think Mike and I would make a good..." She broke off and looked at me hopefully, and I knew what she was going to say.

I nodded, assuring her instantly of her doubts. "Definetley, Jess. You guys would be great."

"You mean we _will _be great!" She corrected smartly with a smooth wink.

I chuckled and stopped as we came to her old Volkswagen. "Speak of Prince Charming and he shall appear," I said.

Mike's grinning face weaved through the thickly tangled crowd and his floppy blond hair was easy to see in the glowing sun.

Her eyes lit and she grinned malicously. "This is my stop then. See you, Bella!" She said cheerfully before gathering me in her arms for a quick embrace.

I squeezed her breifly before letting go and casting a quick glance at Mike who was getting closer by the minute. "Go get 'em tiger."

She smiled and let me go, making a swift bee line to Mike. I could practically see the wheels in her head spinning to devise another girly plan. I sighed. This was the most... _human, _I could say, for a long buzz of animated chatter and laughs seemed too far away as I made the long stroll to my towering bright red truck. The happy faces and cheerful hoots hollering through my ears made me envious in ways I never thought I could feel about a Muggle. But they were happy and I was selfish. So as an on-looker, I glowered and craved their carefree lives.

Of course then I wouldn't have Edward. He seemed to be my only will to keep fighting and going these days.

I was reminded-again-by my pounding heart of his disappointing absence. He had at least left me a note on the dashboard of my car, tucked into my back pocket now and I pulled it out as I slid into my truck. I unfolded the creased paper - from the wrath of my constant paranoia during the day - and read the lines again.

_Be safe._

His elegant script was flawless and beautiful. I smiled at the memory of his crooked smile and dazzling eyes that sent my heart racing. Heck, I had fell too and maybe even further than Angela. What Ron would say right now, I mused_. Bella, I told you to always wear the pants._.. And the oh-so famous one he pulled on Harry and Ginny when we all caught them rounding second base...

_"Harry, you're my friend but I swear I'll hang you by your balls if I see_ that _again!" _A smack from Hermione that could barely be heard over our uncontrollable laughter at Ron's seething expression and the two lovers mortified and blushing faces. Here I thought I was the only tomatoe in the patch. I sighed and my throat tightened with emotion at the reveled memory. If I could see them again I would tell them everything - if I had that amount of bravery in me, and by God I wish I did.

They deserved the truth.

I pushed my clutter of keys into the ignition and let my tank rumble to a start under my feet before making my way out of the crowded parking lot. I was alone for a day, and it was the beginning of vacation.

Oh, what to do?

* * *

THE LETTER was heavy as led in my back pocket.

It was relieving to keep my mind off of all the trouble in Forks for even the shortest of moments, if not for a little while. I leaned my head back and inhaled the smell of pine blowing by me. My heart pounded so hard I wondered if my ribs were actually shaking. The peddling wind made me blink furiously and I only pressed harder, leaning forward to expedite my momentum.

It had been _two weeks _since I'd flown my broom.

It was far too long. But it wasn't that the Wolves didn't need me, but I hadn't got any calls of distress from them either. The papers in Seattle were still pumping with the stories of murder and I shivered, remembering the latest and worst article yet. _Newborns. _The name sent a horrible feeling up my spine, it was like they were babies and apparantley they were exactly that according to the Wolves. But so out of control and what the papers said was true, _ravaging _Seattle. If only they knew what was really behind the print and bloodless corpses. If that was what I was facing I knew what I needed to do. Fortunatley, it would keep me busy until Edward came back too and quench my muddle of buzzing thoughts.

Practice.

I took a deep breath as the familiar large green field began to come into view and the dense forest thinned ahead. I clenched the smooth stick of my broom in my hands for balance and leaned further forward, slowly rising myself off of it. I had yet to still perfect this move and everytime I'd very _ungracefully _fallen off. With multiples scratches and injuries that had called for a spell of 'Episkey.' Practice always had to start with something dangerous.

I rised higher and higher on my broom until I was poised with my knees bowed and back sticking high in the air. The world spun and swam faster by me as my leaning weight increased the speed. My heart pounded furiously in my chest and for a brief moment all I could think of was crashing drums inside me. I was setting the balance off and any minuted I'd be flung off, like I weighed little more than nothing. The moment was over, and I was spinning through the air.

I kept my hands out in front of me as I flipped over myself twice, and then gravity caught up with me. I braced my legs out under me as the bright green ground grew closer and my heart lurched into my throat. I forced myself into a crouch during the fall and braced for the impact of the ground.

_If I slide just right..._

My leading foot met the ground in a swift slide that saved me from harsh impact and with surprising satisfaction I'd realized I'd made it. Then my other foot came sliding - no, _crashing_ - sideways next to it_. _I stumbled forward and my ankle twisted painfully, I cried out as the ground jarred my knees and the glossy grass came to hit me in the back. The wind was knocked out of me and I gasped breathlessly in vain.

_Merlin's beard. _I scrambled for my wand and repeated the incantation in my head severely. _Episkey. _The pain hissing through my spine and scorching my ankle slowly faded to a dull ache, and I breathed in deeply.

Practice one "complete." _And for a while too._

I sat up on the hard ground and brushed off the blossoming grass stains on my denim covered knees. I surveyed the field that stretched around me for a moment, it hadn't changed and stood as nature had left it. Maybe more growth here and there in the vast, wild greenery but I was glad to call it a... certain home. I felt at peace here.

I slid my light backpack from my shoulders and yanked the zipper down until it opened. I dug around gingerly in search of the newspaper. Charlie would get it back by the end of tonight, and there was always the Internet. I pulled my book along with today's issue of Seattle's paper and set it on the grassy floor before me. Now to get down to business.

I was so used to the Muggle papers now that the absence of moving pictures didn't phase me as it would have before. I steeled my shoulders and flipped through the rolled, jumbled pages until the front page in bold headlines jumped straight from the paper.

SEATTLE UNDER SEIGE - DEATH TOLL RISES AGAIN

'The latest outbreak of terror took place on a ferry riding on the Puget Sound river to Vancouver, Canada. The bloody massacre was a panic among the rescuers when the ship hadn't arrived back at its allocated port within its scheduled time being. The killing outcomes are strange and sloppy; but the location of where the murders occured mystifies police and takes away support for the theory of it being supposedly an animal. The radio in the control tower was destroyed along with most other forms of technology communicating devices. A large window showed the action of, somehow, being pushed out and when rescuers found the ferry the electricity was down and the murderers no where to be seen. The condition the bodies were found in served to be brutal and strange, the bodies in piles or carelessly and oddly placed. Corpses were found in the river close to the boat. No one on the ferry ride lived reports show. One hundred ninety-seven were killed and the varying ages give no indication to a motive or particular pattern. Police are unsure if Seattle is dealing with a vicous serial killer or gang activity, but Seattle has been reported to have the highest murder numbers in the United States and to be _unsafe. _Many mysterious murders rise higher and higher, large bears are rumored to be seen hikers claim...'

I skipped to the next paragraph and read over the names listed, my heart pounding painfully in my chest.

_Maureen Gardiner, Geoffrey Campbell, Grace Razi, Michelle O'Connell, Ronald Albrook..._

People who'd had parents and children and friends and pets and jobs and people and hopes and plans and memories and futures... The paper slowly crumbled under my fingers as my fists clenched tight, the knuckles white and straining stretched over my tight skin. I tossed it away and scowled. I could understand the pack's anger, beside the fact that it was unstable at their early age as Wolves, it was still _rational. _They had reason to be furious! I had reason to be furious!

I stood and spun around on my heels, pacing back and forth in anxiety. Why couldn't we go out and _find _them? _Hunt _them? I wanted to tear them apart limb by limb, slowly and painfully. I gritted my teeth as my headache increased. I could sense now that it wasn't the stress over the absence of my Edward, but the fury blazening in me. An unstoppable force that needed purchase. I whipped my wand out and panted with the fast anger pulsing through me.

I had to get this out. It was my only outlet behind the pain and the anger and the..._everything. _The secrets.

"_Labyrinth!" _I shouted.

A gigantic, flaming serpent erupted from my wand and I held my ground defiantly. I clenched both hands around my wand to keep a hold of it, my muscles straining to hold onto the pulling force. It was ten to twenty feet long and it swiveled into the air, eight foot long flames lashing at anything within a mile radius of it. The scales, the eyes and dagger fangs of the serpent were ferocious. It blazed and wavered, without direction of what it should destroy or where it should go. Everything under it caught fire and it left wreckage, a path of destruction in its wake.

I waved my wand, slightly spent but the anger in me devoured that. I needed more. The blazing serpent disappeared with one last whip and lash of a long orange flame that sent heat scorching along my exposed skin. I hissed and touched my burning cheek instantly. Unscathed.

I pointed my wand at the cover of my book and whispered the incantation in Parseltongue, the words spilling from my mouth like the cracks of a fiery whip. The pages whipped open like a storm was arising in the book itself, like it could _feel _my anger. I took one swift look at the spell - or perhaps curse - and was instantly ready to try it. The incantation felt foreign on my tongue and my fist clenched around the small wand's shape for a wild moment of fear.

"_Emporiadom."_

And then the ground trembled underneath me and the world was destroyed in an emblem of fire. Or that's what it first seemed like. My wand trembled violently in my hand until I lurched forward with it as a bright green flash ignited and blew hot embers and wind in my face. The green fire unfurled like a cape from my wand and drew out in large billows like clouds of hot smoke and I coughed violently, stepping back as I let the destruction unfold around me. It wasn't like Labyrinth which released fire in the form of blazing serpent that obeyed at command, this was furious and defiant, reckless and destructive. It was emerald. A green city of spilling flames.

And it was _fast. _Too fast. It spread and clung to every single thing around me. Catching "fire" on what flames shouldn't haven't been able to lick. But it was quite obvious this wasn't normal fire, it was something else entirely. Not even dragon fire.

I felt completley and utterly home, blissful even as the cacophony of trees falling and crackling flame filled the silence.

A sharp pain stabbed my head and I gasped, my hands instantly flying to it to cradle. The pain was intensifying and the flashes of flames spinning around me I feared would soon drive me mad. My arms shook violently and my teeth banged against each other. I gasped but only ended to cough the light green smoke back out vicously. This was horrid and miserable. My eyes rolled to the top of my head and my legs gave out from underneath me. The wretching pain was splitting my mind in half and I was completley bewildered.

I thought the mind crashes had stopped.

I thought my mind would explode from the shattering pain screaming inside me.

I was in completle bliss and triumphance of my destructive work in one moment, and the next I was twisting in torture. What is happening? I wanted to cry and scream, but my lips couldn't form anything but a silent 'O' of a cry. I could hear my heart racing in my ears and tangled my hands deep in my hair to keep from ripping my own heart out. Silent tears streamed down my cheeks, blackening with ash and smoke. The banging and crashing of trees exploded around me and I struggled for coherence as another wave of pain forced my head to the ground.

I panted heavily and more grit flew down my throat. I coughed violently and brought my arm to my face when I remembered. _My wand_. I could use it to get out of here. How could I have not realized that before?

_Because of the horrible torture destroying my mind right this instant._

I fumbled around the grass and dirt ground for my wand, some of the small daisies were ignited with green fire and slowly falling to the ground. Dead. If I had my wand... My vision blurred and the billows of smoke were an odd color of dark green that was almost putrid. With a terrifying thought, I wondered._ Where is my spell book?_

Oh god, no.

I forced my eyes open again - they seemed to have shut against the whipping grit of their own accord - through the smoke and smoldering fire to see. I leaped to my feet and looked around wildly. I was in the eye of the hurricane, the only area the fire hadn't consumed as far as I could see. But with the pace the lethal fire was moving that fact wouldn't remain for long, and nor would I. This was definetley a curse. A dangerous, dangerous curse.

I scaled the blazening ground and found the stick of my wand. I scrambled to my knees to grab it and gripped it with both hands. Great relief flooded me and I forced the fire back in with all the strength I could muster. The spell took all of my effort and nearly drained me to my knees. Through half-closed eyes I could see the raging emerald flames crackling and flying by me, all of them twisting and pouring into my wand like green lemonade.

The smoke cleared but the grit hung heavy in the air as the crackling flames slowly dispersed. I coughed the remaining dirt in my throat out horribly, my throat raw and aching as I searched frantically for my book. It was no where to be found and I cried out in panic.

No, no, no! It couldn't be gone! I couldn't live without it. Where would I learn my defenses? How would I fight off the _others _without them?Without spells - curses - that actually made a _difference.__ NO!_

My hands shook with anger as I scaled the destroyed surroundings around me once again. Ashes. Blackened and fallen trees, broken branches dangling limply until they crashed to the ground. The once sparkling green field was black charcoal under my feet, burned to crisps and crunching under the slightest move. Sparkling green embers tickling the air. My hands shook with anger and my eyes shut breifly.

I'd ruined my little home. My safe harbor. My own battlefield. My hands shook and a tear streaked down my cheek, I wiped it away with the black of my finger and leaving a smudge of grit across my cheek.

**_NO!_**

An explosion of pain consumed me and I couldn't think. My breath left me in a quick whoosh.

Then there was black.

* * *

_**NO!**_

Then, without thinking, without considering, as though he had meant to do it all along, Harry seized the basilisk fang on the floor next to him and plunged it straight into the heart of the book.

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream and with surprised horror I realized it was myself. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over the terrible Potter boy's hands, flooding the floor. I writhed and twisted, screaming and flailing. With a trembling hand I struggled to reach for him, to stop him and twist his little hand out of its socket. Another plunge straight into the corner of the book, driving through my shoulder blade and twisting painfully. I screamed louder and my cries were all that there was beside the infinite pain and then... there was nothing.

Nothing but fury.

* * *

I GASPED and my eyes flew open wide, my hands searching for that horrible Pott-

Coherence flew into me and hit me hard with the force of a brick. Harry is my friend... What had I seen just now? What _was_ that? It didn't feel like a memory _I _knew. And more importantly where was I? My mind spun dizzily as I tried to recollect myself and surroundings. My back groaned with the slightest movement but I slowly crawled into a sitting position. The events flooded back to me as I soaked in the charred field and sulking remains of sun light pouring through the setting clouds.

I suddenly wished that someone had found me, that vampire abilities were efficient enough to penetrate Wizards and Witches so Alice could have_ seen _me at least. But no one was waiting, and I was again alone.

The earth-shattering pain was gone and only the memory was burned crisp into my mind. I shuddered as the cold suddenly hit me and spread goosebumps down my bare arms. Straining my muscles to work and move into somewhat a sitting position I extracted the letter from my back pocket.

I stared at the crumpled envelope and realized, it had grown heavier to me every single passing day.

I tore it open.

_Dear Bella Swan,_

_Christmas hasn't been forgotten._

_Your friend,_  
_Harry Potter._

* * *

**AN: _Very cryptic._ A few important things - namely one - revealed in this chapter and it is the beginning of break! We all know what happens next - or those of us who pertain some level of common sense. The book was indeed destroyed. _Such a shame, it was definetley in my top five and right under Twilight too. _Spell check is still broken too so my apologies for the horrors of natural spelling.**

**Round of applause to Stephenie Meyer, who is honestly my idol and inspiration! ;) The Short and Second Life of Bree Tanner was absolutley brilliant I personally have to say. To those of you who have already read it, drop a review and gush! And to those who haven't... Stop by Barnes N' Noble! For the sake of the amazing Twilight which I can't get enough of. The Seattle paper scene was actually description of a part in the book - sorry, sort of a spoiler. **

**Thank you all for reading and the fantastic reviews which I just eat right up! ****Reviews are loved and I could really love ya' if you left one on your way out this chapter... :)**


	37. To The Start

Part III: The End

_"Was it always my nature to take a bad time and block out the good times, until any success became an accident and failure seemed the only truth?" ~ Lillian Hellman._

"The Funeral" - Band of Horses.

* * *

THE FACE OF BELLATRIX stared at me for what seemed like an eternity, knowing things I did not.

She had seemed to lose some of her confidence over the weeks she'd been gone from my dreams. Something had happened. I waited in anxious silence, panic welling in me. I would never grow accustomed to her eerie presence, even if it were only a dream.

"There isn't much time," she breathed.

Her eyes averted from my gaze and concentrated on something behind me, something I couldn't see. She looked agitated for once, instead of the usual chilling calm she carried with her. "For you... and I too. The regeneration..." She muttered. Her eyebrows drew together in frustration.

The questions swimming in me were the same as they'd always been. But what I wanted to know most she only spoke occasionally about, and it was driving me on edge. What did she mean - no, what_ is _a regeneration? I want to run now, but my legs are frozen and glued to the ground.

She took a deep breath and her eyes came back to mine, searching. "The effects aren't very strong right now. They will be and very soon." She seemed confident and I hated it. She talked to me like I was a chopped liver, or a brand new shiny toy.

I strained my jaw to move, unlatching my teeth painfully to open my mouth. "What are you talking about? What... effects?" I rasped.

She gritted her teeth. "I can't tell you that. But-" She grinned suddenly and cackled, her state of confidence altering again.

"I _will_ see you soon. I can promise you that, dear. Isabella, you cannot play about with your little friends forever. Now can you?"

She stepped closer and the warm breath hissing out of her mouth blew in my eyes. "Did you really think that we were so stupid to let every single little thing you did slip by? We know - _I _know - that you've been diddly-dawdling. Why delusion yourself in your fake little Muggle world? Your fragile bubble of sanity when you _know _what is coming. I might just..."

She leaned closer and put her lips to my ear. "_Pop it." _She grinned deviously. She knew she'd won, but why _she _was teasing me I had no idea. But I was ready to kill myself just to end this madness.

She chuckled low and it almost sounded like a satisfied moan. Her hand twisted gently into my hair and she laid her head on my shoulder innocently. Her dark eyes stared up at my frozen spot from her perch and sparkled mischievously.

_"_We know where you are. We know where you are going. We know." She paused and stepped back from me to view what I'm sure was my pale face and stricken eyes.

"Everything. You're being monitored and we _are_ rising once again." Her tone was hard and cruel, but it was almost as if she were trying to convince. Her control lapsed and she reached a hand out to grasp my hair again, yanking it hard on my scalp. I gasped and tears welled in my eyes.

"I can_ feel _you, Isabella. You can feel me," she hissed. She flung her hand - still grasping my hair - and flung me from her like I weighed nothing.

I heaved as the impact of the floor punched me in the stomach and bit my lip to keep from crying out. Her footsteps came closer to me and I winced as she slowly kneeled down to my level.

Then her face was in front of mine and her teeth were bared, her eyes murderous. I could see what the years of Azkaban had done to her and it made me fear who I was with. An insane. A psychotic. She grazed my cheek hard with her wand and shouted.

"Can you feel that? CAN YOU?" She screamed in outrage.

I squirmed under her, my eyes straining to watch the wand and my heart racing. It pressed further. "_WELL?" _

I gasped as a blast of red light shot from her wand and struck me. The pain almost crushed me. "Yes!" I shouted and my anger boiled in me. It overpowered the pain and I swear if she took a step closer I would spit in her face. I was _livid. _My murderous expression seemed to satisfy her and she smirked. She smoothed her dark robes and stood again as if she owned the world.

"You have the Dark Lord's bidding to do," she said, her voice laced with triumph.

Chills spread over my arms and coldness suddenly surged through me. She laughed at my terrified expression, and - where ever we were - the sound didn't echo. Tears collected in my eyes and I blinked them away furiously, not allowing her to see my weakness.

"Merry early Christmas, Isabella! We'll be seeing you soon," she chimed, her tone filled with cheer of a mad woman.

The dark walls of absolutely nothing peeled away around me and there was bright red, everywhere. I choked on my own breath and fell to my forehead, doubling over and clutching my stomach. I shook my head, willing it to go away. But the pain surged through me, fresh and new, lacing every ounce of me and turning me inside out. Brain shattering explosions going through me.

I clutched my head and in the middle of the pounding crimson a voice waved through in the distance.

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, Bells!"

My eyes flew open and the crusted ceiling of my bedroom greeted me. I blinked, my mind swimming with grogginess and confusion. The voice was recognizable and not Edward's. _Where is Edward?_ I glanced at the rocking chair in the corner to find it forlorn and empty. I sighed and the disappointment was quick to spread through me. I glanced at my door, wide open and framing Charlie who sported a large grin on his face.

He walked forward to my bed and plopped down next to my legs. The corners of his eyes sprouted into a web of healthy age while he grinned, and his flannel plaid shirt was spotted with grease stains. It was comforting and I managed a sleepy smile in return.

"Rise and shine, kiddo." I moved up the mess of pillows behind me and yawned, stretching my legs under the pile of scattered blankets. Much better.

He chuckled. "Years and years of waiting, and I finally get to tell my baby girl 'merry Christmas.' Even if it is early..."

I forced a shaky smile and weakly laughed along with him. "Merry Christmas - er - Eve?" I tried. I had let him in on the fact that I'd be spending Christmas with the Weasley's. He was still wary, being clueless on the fact of why I so persistently insisted I had to spend Christmas with them. I was pretty sure I'd claimed it was along the lines of... tradition. Improvisational moments were always a long mile for me.

I whipped my hair - a mess around my head - into a messy ponytail from the band bound on my wrist, and drew Charlie in for a healthy awkward Swan hug. Today was la Christmas Eve. Cue the theme music and doves. I stretched my arms above my head, the joints popping loudly with cracks.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" I asked slowly.

I was relieved the burning pain didn't find the need to ditch my dreams and come to the real world. I'd still had no luck putting any rhyme or reason to the shattering pain that randomly forced itself on me. I had my theories, but they were weak and small. Anger was an important part of it, that much I knew for a fact.

His expression was uneasy. "Well, since I have you for the morning and you're going to the - Weasel's? - for the night. I'll give you your preasents," he decided.

"Weasley's," I corrected, chuckling. "And I think that sounds like a great idea."

I smiled my best and stood from the bed. I instinctively reached for my small side dresser and tore my wand out of the drawer, pocketing it in my sweats waistband. Charlie pursed his lips, surveying me and I turned around with an expectant expression.

"Yes, Charlie?" I asked, a bit annoyed. I didn't have a reason to be, my emotions were unstable these days. I need to relax.

He blushed lightly. "Oh - er - nothin.' Your...eyes...look different, I guess," he said. He scratched his head and stared at me for a moment longer. I paled and a wave of Deja-Vu washed over me. I remembered what Voldemort had said, his eyes reflecting the same brown mine do, _"Look at me." _I shivered. That wasn't something I wanted to hear at all.

I frowned and quirked my eyebrow. He peered into them again, his brown eyes searching my own. His tongue pushed into the inside of his cheek as it did when he was always deep in thought.

"Maybe it's a trick of the light..." he muttered. "They seem a bit eh-red, huh. Never seen that before."

"What?" I yelped. I instantly touched my face as if that would make me see the red in my eyes. I wheeled around, looking for a mirror or something that would make me see my eyes. Anything. No, no, no, no... This is bad!

He shrugged easily as if it weren't a big deal. Which it shouldn't be. I forced myself to calm down and took a deep breath. "I dunno know. Like I said, could be the lighting. It's dark in here, Bells. Don't worry about it. It just seems like a light shade is all, honestly. That sorta thing isn't possible," he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Damn, I'm gettin' old," he muttered and chuckled.

I didn't have it in me to laugh with him. Red? Charlie was seeing it too? I took a deep breath. It's a holiday. I won't berate myself with these dizzying thoughts and especially not today of all days. Christmas Eve. Mistletoe's. Holly. Jolly. Happy thoughts. I can do this.

"Preasents!" He exclaimed, remembering our oh-so very hefty agenda, and hopped up from my bed. He bounded past me and out the door, reminding me of a little kid on Christmas morning. I laughed and walked after him.

"Sure, sure." He looked back at me and grinned, easily picking up on the "Jake trait."

I followed after him down the hall, now uneasy about the reminder of Jacob. Charlie and Billy - thankfully - hadn't picked up on Jacob and I's problem just yet. Those two gossiped like old women and I didn't need Charlie telling me how bad a friend I am when I already know it myself. Jacob. I swallowed down the lump of remorse in my throat. I still wondered what he was doing. If he was safe. Fighting along side Sam or...what. I shook my head. Jacob's life was his own, he didn't need me to play the watchful Pre-K teacher on him.

I was brought back to the present by Charlie's loud steps squeaking on the aged case. I followed after him silently. The living room was cute, Charlie was usually solo so he didn't own many decorations and we had to stop by Target. He was so very unlike Renee who enjoyed going overboard with holidays to her heart's desire. Credit cards and debits swiped until their codes faded to dust.

Speaking of my erratic and hair-brained mother, I need to call her. My heart squeezed at the memory of her heart-shaped face and bright blue eyes, the laugh lines in her face always ready to sprout with a smile.

A small, fake Christmas tree sat in the corner of the room and next to the T.V. Sparkling red garlands hung loosely from the ceiling, swooping along the mantel and under the wooden coffee table. The sight all together gave the room a glowing Christmas and kid feel. All in all it wasn't much, but it was cute. After all, Charlie had one single box for all holidays. It was pretty sad. I grinned at the memory of when I'd discovered Charlie's "incredible" amount of decorations.

I remember myself shouting at him like a mad woman and his pathetic peace offering of a trip to Target and "I could of swore I had more last year!" As if the Grinch had stole his Christmas. We'd laughed so hard tears poured from our eyes. Those were the moments I felt most... at home.

The glitter of presents under the small tree made me smile and I turned toward Charlie, engulfing him in a tight hug. "Thanks," I whispered, filled with sudden emotion that gripped me hard. He chuckled and his laughter shook me. He patted me comfortingly on the back.

"It's not much, Bells. Really," he chortled and not understanding my memory lane moment.

I laughed and drew back. "It's enough," I said earnestly and shrugged.

It was good to see that people cared about me. It felt so rare considering the tight ship I was in. Especially after everything I was going through, it was good to know that... someone was still there just to be there. For a good long while at least. I remembered Edward and wished I could tell him goodbye before I left. I walked to the few presents slowly, as if to prolong the happy moment.

I imagined myself, hours and hours from now. Walking up the winding path to the Weasley's modest house, almost like a cottage plucked out of a fairytale. Saying hello to everyone - no, hugging and loving and cherishing everyone. I'd hold onto them all night. And then telling them I wouldn't be on their side to fight the dark forces of the Wizard World... Which brought me back to my most recent dilemma. I wasn't really going, was I? I couldn't, of course.

Not with what was going on here... The people who depended on me, the Wolves and Jacob. My Jacob was relying on me and Edward too. It hurt to think of going through life without my Edward and especially for such a long period of time. It would be weeks, months even, until I'd be able to see him. I shook my head. Joining Harry's search is out of the question. I had to keep myself out of those loving feelings for Edward when it came to the Wizard World.

But he was my sun, my reason for life... _or is Jacob?_

I'd never thought of the idea. Comparing them. They were both so important to me. But I didn't have to answer that question and I'd avoid it, after all it didn't have to be answered. And I'd made friends in Forks. More than friends. It was Hogwarts all over again, I was getting attached and being attached was far too good to be healthy. I brought myself back to the present, shaking my head and knelt down to a small present. It was wrapped messily in bright red wrapping paper with far too much scotch tape.

I laughed. "Have a little trouble wrapping, Charlie?" I joked.

He laughed and I heard him settle in his recliner. The T.V. clicked on and he lowered the volume so that the cheering audience to football was a low blare in the background. I came over to him cradling my own present for him, even smaller. I was used to London's money, and even then I hadn't made much. Not one of my priorities. So I didn't have much for him, although I do try.

"I'm sorry," I hesitated. "Did my best, but you know. I have no actual job so..."

He smiled, his eyes sparkling at the sight of the small bright green present I had for him. He sat straighter and waved my explanation off. "Don't worry, Bells. This is nice." He reached out for his present like an eager little boy. I laughed and threw it to him lightly as I settled myself across from him in the small couch.

I sighed as he ripped into his present excitedly. I truly hoped he liked it. I slowly unwrapped my own, peeling back the paper gingerly and smiled. It was a light pink digital camera. I held my gratitude in until Charlie finished opening his own. I wrapped it thick. I glanced around the room to see my two duffel bags packed and ready next to the front door. I was supposedly staying at the Weasley's for a week, almost the entire Christmas break. It would be a long, slow week too without my Edward. I could see his dazzling topaz eyes now, shining with a mix of emotions.

* * *

THE ICY AIR swept around the snow buried driveway and I shivered in my coat. Edward looked down at me and smiled lop-sidedly. I couldn't help but grin with him despite the chilling cold and waterfall of white snow drops swirling around us. He tucked a strand of my hair back gingerly and sighed. His cold, sweet breath washed over my face and I shivered again, blushing ten different shades of crimson. He looked like a super model and I couldn't concentrate.

"You're cold," he stated matter-of-factly. Not a question. I smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Human reaction." I rolled my eyes and chuckled. The wind lightly tossed his hair, giving it the illusion that it shone with its own coppery light.

He laughed, a rich tinkle of bells that made me shiver for an entirely different reason. Snow drops caught to my eyelashes and I blinked them away hurriedly. His butterscotch eyes - much lighter after his hunting - grew soft and he hesitantly drew his arms around me. He wasn't as cold in his coat and I leaned into his chest slowly, to be sure he was okay with our close proximity. My heart fluttered in my chest and butterflies tickled my stomach. I sighed and inhaled his delicious scent.

"Much better," I murmured into the beige leather of his coat.

He laughed, his hard chest rumbling underneath me and I grinned even though I was blushing hot from neck to hairline. His finger tilted my chin back and I stared at his perfect face, glowing with happiness. The snow fell around us beautifully and for once it wasn't so bad to me, not with Edward here in it.

"I love it when you blush." I blushed harder and smiled. My heart tightened at the word, 'love.'

His eyes darkened slightly and his finger trailed down my burning cheek, leaving a trail of sparks in his wake. I closed my eyes in absolute bliss. He waited until I looked into his darkening golden eyes again. His expression wasn't one of happiness now and I struggled to catch up with his emotions. I frowned, realizing it. I knew he was here to say good bye. The thought tore my heart in two and I held him tighter in my arms.

"I had to say good bye," he said slowly.

His dark eyes grew sadder and I had the instant need to make his sadness go away. Disappear. I always wanted him happy. I traced the creases of a frown at the corner of his mouth and ghosted over his flawless lips. I blinked away tears and took him in. Consuming the little time I had with him. Like the fact that we were holding each other right now, this was a memory to relish.

He leaned closer, his cold breath fanning over my face. I breathed in the sweet fragrance of him and sighed in content. I tilted my head further up, my lips tingling with electricity to latch onto his. He placed his finger over my parted lips and my heart beat doubled in over time.

His eyes were intense, his voice a hoarse whisper instead of its usual smooth tenor. "Please be safe. I can't imagine... I-" His voice choked with emotion and his eyes were desperate.

My heart tightened with emotion, the fact that someone like him - that this god-like and amazing being could feel this way about me. My throat tightened. I reached up and curled my hand around his finger on my lips, sliding it down to my neck and leaving it there. I knew he could hear my racing heart and his eyes glanced down at it before meeting mine again. The same jumble of emotions in his eyes. I stood on my toes and quickly brushed my lips against his own stone ones.

Once. A second time.

There were a flurry of sparks between us and burning our feverish lips, and I suddenly couldn't pull away anymore. I molded my lips around his own and his hand crept up to weave into my hair as the sweet, innocent kiss grew into something more. This was more forceful than the others and we were putting our intense emotions into it. This was our goodbye. There was nothing in the world but him. These lips pushing against my own. The lack of breath in my lungs was pushing but I ignored it and strained for more of him. I dived my hands into his thick waves of hair and almost moaned. It was so_ soft_.

We panted and I drew away quickly for a gasp of air before reattaching my lips to his. But his lips were slower now, not as desperate and I knew most of the passion was over and his boundary walls were coming back up. But I kept pushing. This was the last kiss I would have with Edward for a long while and the thought made me crack in two. I willed my lips to slow in sync with his before the kiss ended and concentrated on the feel of his cold lips against mine. My heart pounded hard against his chest in our feverish kiss.

His hands slowly came down to my shoulders and he gently pushed me away. I opened my eyes and stared into his - now dark - topaz ones, burning with passion and emotion.

"Sorry," he said, and he was breathless, too. "That was out of line."

I grinned. "I don't mind," I panted.

He frowned, but kept me in his arms and I took that as a sign of forgiveness. He nodded and his head dipped down, still too far from mine. His messy bronze hair fell over his eyes slightly and I wanted to brush it away but contained myself. I thought for a moment and struggled to remember what we had discussed before the erotic kiss. He reached out and tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. A flurry of electricity coursed through me from his touch and my heart reacted ridiculously much to my embarrassment.

"I will," I promised in a whisper.

* * *

THE SOUND OF RENEE'S voice was comforting and I relished it as it washed through my ears.

I twisted the thick cord around my finger and twirled around to lean against the wall. She continued her eager ramble, shooting on about Phil's games and the places they'd been seeing. I was considerably happy for her and offered encouragement here and there. I wished her good bye and a great holiday before hanging up. My mom's absence was heavy in my heart now. I bit my lip and glanced around the vacant kitchen. The thought of my bags by the front door was tugging at me and I turned into the hall down to the living room.

Charlie sat in his recliner, looking quite appeased with his hand curled around a beer, and the other gripping the remote. The blare of roaring people and announcers was comforting in its own sort of way.

"Who's winning?" I asked and feigning interest.

Charlie glanced at me from the corner of his eye and quirked an eyebrow. "Do ya'_ really _care, Bells?" He asked. I laughed and walked past him to the stairs.

His eyes slid back to the screen and he settled further into his chair. "Didn't think so," he said smugly with a smirk on his face.

"Heard that!" I shouted as I headed into my room.

His laughter boomed down the halls and I grinned to myself as I went through my room and to my closet. I opened the heavy wood doors and pulled my cloak off of a hanger. It felt foreign now. I hadn't worn it in so long and I ached to feel the dark green velvet over and all around me. I ran my finger down the soft fabric and smiled. Renee was a genius and I had no idea how - or where - she had gotten this, but I loved it. It had been the perfect birthday present.

I pulled my arms through the soft sleeves and clasped the brass buttons before tucking my wand inside. I turned to walk down the hall when the small mirror hanging on the wall caught my eyes. I walked to it slowly, carefully and half the length of me came into view. Green velvet and all. I peered into it and closed my eyes before I could see them. Charlie's words were loud in my head.

What if what Charlie saw wasn't a trick of the light? What if it was real? What if it meant something? The thought chilled me to my very bone and I took a deep breath. It was just an eye color. I slowly peeked open my eyes and prepared for a glaring, bright crimson to greet me.

I let go of the breath I hadn't realized I was holding and grinned in relief. Pure chocolate brown, not an ounce of red in sight. I turned my face to the right a bit in the light and my eyes... shifted, like they were catching the light. Flecks of red dotted my eyes and I didn't even scream. My mouth fell open in mute horror and I stumbled back, shaken.

_Red eyes._

I shook my head. Like Charlie said... a trick of the light. Or at least I hoped. I ran out of my room and bounded down the stairs, the hood resting on my shoulders bouncing with my quick steps. I strode over to Charlie and he looked up slowly from the TV to me. Surprise registered on his features and I realized sullenly that it must have been a surprise to see me as I was. Assembled as a true witch. I had gone too long neglecting my inner... witch. How horrible.

I smiled down at him and nerves sprang in me. Did he notice the red eyes again? Was it really my bed room's lighting? I already knew the answer to that. _No. _That was only putting myself in false hope and that never awaited me tonight would change... so much. The thought was bewildering. Charlie stood and shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Well... I had fun today with you. This was... good. Yeah. Good." He blew out a gust of breath and I grinned. "Have fun with your friends, Bells."

I drew him in for a hug and he squeezed me tightly, surprising me as we were so awkward with emotions. I'd be lying, lying really bad if I said I wouldn't miss him. I had grown so accostumed to Forks and although I'd only be gone for a week. I _know _it will feel like a life time. A part of me wants to stay, and another is glad to go and re-live my days of magic.

He let me go and started toward the front door. It dawned on me how real this was and I had a brief moment of panic. I wanted to back away from this like the coward I am, and not have to leave Forks. To leave Edward. To leave Jacob. But it was only for a little while I reminded myself. Surely they could handle themselves while I was gone... right?

I looked back to Charlie, almost to my bags now. This was my last chance to get out of this. _This is actually happening_. I'd been avoiding it all day and now... Charlie looked up from his spot beside the door, holding both my suitcases in his hands and staring at me expectantly.

I flushed and clambered over to him hurriedly, smiling sheepishly. Making my decision final. "Oh, you don't have to get that!" I pried the handles from him and he handed them over reculantly. My arms sagged a little from the weight and I loped my arm through one.

"So... how are you getting there, anyways?" he asked and I could clearly hear the note of curiosity in his voice.

I grinned wickedly at him and stepped through the door he held open for me. It was twilight and beautiful. I thought of Edward again as I stared out at the blue sitting on top of the towering pine trees, vast and endless. It was a beautiful scene and I'd miss this too, but I'd remember it forever and no matter how small this moment was. I jumped at the sight of movement. A dark figure.

I narrowed my eyes and stared harder at where it had tumbled from behind my truck, or so I thought. I shook my head. There were too many tricks of the light today. I turned toward Charlie again and realized with surprise that I had stood on these steps only a few months ago. Exactly as I do now. I was going back to the start.

I forced back the wave of emotion that came over me and took a deep breath. Everything is so backwards now, it's incomprehensible. I hadn't realized how mixed-up my new life in Forks had become until right now. I wasn't supposed to fall in love. I wasn't supposed to make Muggle friends. I wasn't supposed to make a _best _and true friend. I wasn't even supposed to _like _it here. But the murky green didn't seem so putrid now, the greenery all around was actually... beautiful, even.

I tried to make things light, as I had done with Harry and everyone at the train station months ago. "See you soon."

He grinned and leaned against the door frame lazily. "I'm guessing this will be dramatic. Am I right?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "You're right."

"Thought so." The grin faded from his stubbled face and he scratched his chin awkwardly. His warm brown eyes stared at me from under his thick brows with a hint of remorse and I knew this was different for him too. New. I am definitely going to miss Charlie. _It's only a week, _I reminded myself. But so much will happen during this week... Magic always changes me.

"Merry Christmas, Bells."

I nodded in assent. My mind was suddenly far away from here, racing ahead to the light hours of England. "Merry Christmas," I murmured.

Dramatic exit would be right. The familiar strong pressure squeezed through my chest and I was falling. Falling through black and over myself. The pull behind my navel was dizzying and I clenched my eyes shut, gripping my bags in a tight vise. Then I stumbled into something high, dry, and scratchy. The bags were gone from my hands. I blinked slowly and shook my head, willing the dizziness and nausea washing through me to go away.

I slowly stood to my feet and took a deep breath to wash away the Apparation Sickness. The tall, dry grasses were a jungle around me and overpowered this place. But it was familiar, recognizable. I smiled. I know this place.

I brushed the dirt off my dark jeans and shook the clinging weeds from my cloak. I glanced around me and made a quick grab for my bags before taking off. I would ignore - absolutely ignore what would have to be done tonight. For now I would revel in being re-united with my friends. The small Weasley house was close in view and I laughed, feeling so gleeful and rejoicing in the fact that my old life still existed somewhere. Where I was true and myself once. Instead of an intruder.

I ran fast through the tall weeds, a bit agitated from my dream last night. I couldn't let them get me alone, just in case. I pressed faster, the weeds whipping at my face although I desperately tried to dodge them with my hand. My other hand lugged my empty decoy trunk along, although they didn't know that. I hoped they wouldn't find out that way either. I flushed from the lack of breath now and slowed to a comfortable walk as I emerged on the small front lawn.

The small cottage-like house was small from the outside but I knew better. It would be decorated, head to toe, and simply lathered with Wizard Christmas decorations. I only hoped I didn't have an incident with any flying objects. Before I knew it I was down the winding path and in front of the entrance. I trudged up the steps and staightened, my heart flying rapidly in my chest in anticipation.

I was prepared for Mr. or Mrs. Weasley at the front door and smiled. I rapped gingerly on the thick oak door and waited in the cold night. The stars blazed in the pitch black sky above me and the grasses waved comfortingly. The silence was deafening, the only interruption the waving weeds from the slight wind. My breath blew out in a fog in the chill air and the light frost that coated everything around me seemed to still the moment. Something crunched behind me.

I stopped breathing for a wild moment and my heart's race followed soon after.

I coiled my hand into a fist. _But my wand's in my cloak, not my hand._I was unprotected. Chills spread over me and my eyes widened in fright. I stilled completely, fear pulsing in me and wariness creeping on me all over. I slowly turned toward the sound after somewhat gathering myself. I bit my lip and scanned the dense terrain. I recognized moving, moving through the brush and getting closer to me. Oh no.

I backed slowly toward the door. The only sound the blaring thudding of my heart ringing in my ears. Something edged - no, _lurked _through the dense grasses and was getting closer. I tried to swallow down the lump in my dry throat and a bead of perspiration started on the back of my neck. The pitch black night kept me from being able to see what... or who it was. I stumbled back another steps as it crunched again. What if it was-

_"BELLA!"_

I jumped a foot high in the air at the shout, caught in surprise from the tensity of the moment and my heart pounded. Nothing moved in the far grasses. I whipped around, my eyes wide as saucers and grinned largely to see Fred.

"Bella?" I heard voices question and then footsteps were rushing down the corridor and a pair of arms were around me. Heads poked from behind the doorway. Faces I recognized. Faces I knew front and back. I couldn't speak, so overcome with emotion and the home sickness that had eated at me for so long. The breath was forced from my chests as more arms came around me and happy shouts filled the air. I smiled and a few tears of joy slid down my cheeks. I was definitely back home and I could feel in my heart the emotion I had missed so much.

To belong.

* * *

**AN: Sweet and dark and fluffy and everything we all love. Thank you _immensely _for all the reviews, seriously. I'm thrilled by the response to my little story and am so glad you all get a thrill out of it too. This is the point in the story where questions will be answered, the Twilight world _may _bind with the Harry Potter world and... well, a lot more of _Harry Potter _magic! Be excited and please review.**

**Thank you all for reading and... everything. You know the drill. ;) **

**Check out my blog (where all of my stories are, and are sometimes their updated there first too.) On my pro' and right here: http:/ immortalobsession. blogspot. com/**


	38. Newcomer

**Part III: The End**

_"Pure love and suspicion cannot dwell together: at the door where the latter enters, the former makes its exit." ~ Alexandre Dumas_

"Overweight" - Blue October.

* * *

THE STAMINA WAS EVOKED by the adrenaline he imagined pumping through his undead system.

He could picture the rush of blood in his veins, the thumping of a heart pounding his ears, but the illusion was of course fruitless. He was a vampire and these things were unrealistic. But he didn't really care anyhow. Actually, he barely remembered. His task was the only thing he could focus on right now, and his focus was rather hard to control.

The rage of instincts instant on assessing every crevice and crack of his surroundings to ensure his own safety, although it was pointless considering his great strength. Then again... he wasn't just anywhere or with just any humans. The task, he reminded himself. He shook his head - as if to clear it - and was surprised at himself, it was a rather humane gesture.

_I'm spending too much time with the humans. _The truth was undeniable and a sobering fact. He missed his own kind. He missed Victoria, and especially their games of hide-and-seek...

He straightened his black satin suit - which had been provided for him - and tie. Smoothing down his cropped blond hair he flexed his fingers - newly cleaned and scrubbed to pale perfection - and pushed through the polished doors without request of permission. The large office had admirable architecture and a large glossy wooden desk which Bellatrix sat behind. Her ability to make it look like she were sitting on throne rather than in an office threw most, but James was used to it and went for a casual approach.

Bellatrix's eyes flew to his, annoyed and scolding. But he knew deep down there was buried desire, and it was for him and him alone. Humans were so easy to perceive and their emotions could be so unstable, making rash and idiotic decisions for them. They were also vulnerable, like bloody puppets.

Always easy to control; human emotions put him in the position of almost a master even. He smirked and continued his fluid grace of a stride to the pedestal the Head leaned casually against. He wanted it so bad. It was almost a crying ache, in sync with his blood lust. The power was a siren calling to him and even if it dragged him down deep, baring him of his impenetrable flesh; he would do anything to hear its sickly sweet song. He would do anything to get it. This was anything.

"Bellatrix," he murmured in his low musical voice.

Her dark eyes looked up to meet the glowing red irises, perplexed and scolding. He wasn't being formal and she was annoyed by his persistent whims. The thought of her never-to-be lover, Voldemort, flashed across her scattered thoughts and a brief drop of mourn doused her. James licked his lips seductively and her heavy brown eyes followed the movement swiftly. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She had to remember that she had the upper hand; and with great things came great threats and feats... He was up to something. Something bad.

"James," she said curtly.

She began before he could begin his malicious plan. "You will need to go..._under cover _so to speak and we are low in supply of Polyjuice Potion so you'll need...ah, Muggle disguises."

He nodded and draped himself over the brown leather couch in front of her wide desk. "Yes, hair dye then. I'll have someone give you the details and -"

In a move quick as lightning he was behind her, his hand over her mouth, and his lips poised at her jugular. She gasped an outraged breath and squirmed as his cage-like arms wound around her waist. He chuckled and it woke the butterflies in her stomach with a startling flutter from their long sleep. She wasn't sure what was happening and was scrambling for thoughts, curses, _something. _But his lovely haze was intoxicating and doing horrible things to her senses.

He skimmed his nose down her neck line and banished all thoughts of Victoria from his mind with force. His fingers spread over her waistline and she leaned into him breathlessly, her chest heaving up and down with quick breaths.

"What...?" She tried to demand but words failed her.

He smirked and cupped her chin with one cold, pale hand. He blew his icy, sweet breath into her parted lips and she almost came undone by the taste. Oh, the_ taste_. It was delicious. She licked her lips and James could smell the lust rolling off her in waves. Seduction was a risk for power he was willing to take.

James lips latched onto hers and Bellatrix's world spun out of control.

* * *

THE AIR OF CHRISTMAS was an unstoppable force in the Weasleys home.

"Bella!" Mrs Weasley's voice exclaimed from behind me.

I turned around to see her bustling down the hall from the kitchen with a merry smile on her ruddy, pink cheeks. I grinned, a contagious trait in any of the Weasley's presence.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley?" I asked. She came to a halt in front of me and withdrew her wand from her cloak sleeve. She cast a quick glance around the living room - probably assessing its cleanliness and order - which Ginny and I had decorated so lavishly it was rather like a paper chain explosion.

"Hm," she huffed. Nothing was ever absolutely perfect in Mrs Weasley's eyes. I quirked an eyebrow and she met my gaze after a quick housing spell. "Dear, I'm so glad I found you! If you wouldn't mind terribly, I need you to tell Ron and Harry we'll be expecting a guest."

"Oh -" I couldn't hide the surprise in my voice and Mrs Weasley's observant eye caught my perplexity. But on Christmas? I wondered. "I guess so..." I mumbled.

I waved my wand at the colorful drooping paper chain I'd been workning on, and it rose into the air and latched itself to both ends of the fireplace mount. I caught Ginny's eye and gave her a questioning look. She shrugged in an I-have-no-clue kind of way before resuming her task of hanging the Christmas stockings.

"Who is this...guest?" I asked.

She patted my shoulder affectionately and smiled in reassurance. "He has a very important place in the Ministry. I can't remember exactly... but he is very excited to meet you, Ron, and Harry! Such a pity Hermione had to leave for Christmas with her Muggle parents, but he says he is most interested in meeting you. After all, you haven't even been in the blasted country for so long!" She shook her head in exasperation before bending over to readjust the alignment of the carpet.

I considered this, was it suspicious this guest was interested in me or perfectly logical? Maybe I should have been expecting this? After all, I have been leaving all the load of press on Harry and Hermione and Ron... I hadn't even thought of it. Guilt started to spread through me before Mrs Weasley's babbles brought me back to where I was.

"Blimey, the States. I could never possibly..." She shook her head in exasperation.

"Any who, he is very important and interested in meeting the lot of you. So just let Ron and Harry know to be on their best behavior and _early _for dinner!" She took a deep breath from her long gab before demanding an, "Off to it, then!"

I exited the living room quickly to leave Ginny on her own with Mrs Weasley's picky - but funny, I admit - remarks. I made my way through the elaboratley decorated rooms hurriedly to the stairs and up to the second floor. I turned down the corridor to the right in search of Ron's room where the two would be. It was wonderful and bewildering that I still knew this house like the back of my hand, when in fact it has never been mine to call home.

A gleaming blue and red blur flew toward me with the purr of a full-blown accelator, and speed of a brand new broom. I gasped and ducked to the floor on instincts as the tiny contraption whirled by me with astonishing speed that sent my hair swirling around my head. I scrambled to my feet as it whipped around the hall and out of sight. I turned to look for where it came from before running after it. I rushed up to the banister of the stairs and peered over it to see the thing wrack around a corridor of the first floor.

I listened for sounds beside the bustling of Mrs Weasley's cooking kitchen. All was quiet except for the bangs of pots and pans. What was that? I wondered. I had the suspicous feeling it was...

"BLAST! FRED, GEORGE!" Mr Weasley's livid yell bounded through the halls and I jumped.

I giggled and ran back down the hall in way of Ron's room. Mr Weasley's stream of curses boomed through the house and Mrs Weasley's condolences were stopped short by laughter. _I should have known._

"FRED! GEORGE! Get down here this INSTANT!" Mrs Weasley screeched.

To my luck Ron's room was the next door and I ran inside just as the pounding footsteps of a furious Mr Weasley vibrated through the floorboards. I shut the door quietly behind me and was unable to smother the grin flowing from ear to ear. Harry and Ron's heads shot up to reveal their bemused faces. I laughed and sat down beside Ron on his bed.

Harry rose an expectant eyebrow from opposite me and I ignored it. I tucked my legs under me before beginning. "Mrs Weasley says we have a surprise guest coming tonight -"

"On Christmas?" Ron was bewildered. Harry and I gave him a dirty look although I felt the same way about his statement. Thankfully, Ron had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry."

I nodded. "Yep, on Christmas. She said he works for the Ministry and is interested in meeting us, but... that's all. Nothing more." They were both silent in thought. "I wonder if he's here for something more than just meeting us..." I said after a moment.

Harry's sea green eyes met mine and he frowned. "I'm not sure. But you know Voldemort's followers - or what's left of them - are rising. Any of them could be in the Ministry now. We just don't know. But be careful."

My heart was practically sinking with shame and guilt. I stared down at my folded hands on my lap. "We've been finding more leads lately - Hermione, Ron, and I. From what we've seen they've got something real bad in their recruits. Something strong, and definitely not human."

"Dragons?" Ron suggested.

Harry sighed and wiped a hand over his forehead, pushing his glasses sideways a little too. I had the feeling they'd had this conversation before. I reached over - out of habit - and gently flicked them straight on his nose. He chuckled, catching my eyes and I smiled before sitting back on the bed. His eyes met Ron's again, but with a defiance.

"No, Ron. Something bigger, not in size but... Bella, you're usually amazing when it comes to figuring these things out. D'you have any ideas?"

Yes. A very big idea, I thought with dread. "No." I answered too quickly. Damn.

Harry narrowed his eyes but didn't push. Knowing Harry I knew he would bring it up later and I dreaded that. "Well, we know more. We think -" Harry's eyes met Ron's with a deep focus - "they're going to try and take over the Wizarding World again, but the Ministry first, like last time. Which is why we should be careful around our 'guest' tonight. They might have already taken over the Ministry."

The reality of the Wizard World I'd been avoiding was very real now and it felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped on my face.

"Are you sure they would go for the same tactic as last time when it ended..." I met Harry's eyes and swallowed, editing my words. "The way it did," I said carefully.

Ron nodded somberly with a sadness that cut me in his bright blue atmosphere was so tense it could be cut with a knife. I scrambled for a change of subject but Harry pressed forward.

"It couldn't be possible without a leader and Voldemort's dead."

A frightening slice of pain cut through my head and I winced, resisting a scream._ That's what you think,_I almost said. I remembered Harry's resistance to the Occlumency lessons. If only I'd chosen to master the art as Hermione had. But it's too late now. Harry's eyes caught my squirm of pain and he paused for a moment. Ron is no observant fellow and he was stuck in deep thought. I shook my head at Harry in a silent 'later' and he nodded, confirming this.

He hesitated before resuming. "But they do have a leader and -"

Ron snapped out of thought with a swiftness that startled me and stared hard at Harry with exasperation. "Oh, Harry, not again!" He moaned.

Harry's tone was sharp and cutting. "I _know _who it is -"

"No! You don't!" I was having brief flashes of our quarries over the Malfoy being a Death Eater issue. I struggled to keep up.

"How d'you know? I SAW her! At the alley, you were there, you saw her too! You KNOW who we saw!" The tension was becoming thicker and I could practically feel the anger rolling off of them in waves.

"It's just not possible!" Ron's eyes were livid and he was grinding his teeth. My brows furrowed in frustration and I tried to break the heated fight.

"Wait!" They didn't seem to hear me or they pretended not too.

Harry's eyes narrowed from behind his glasses and he sneered. "It is, isn't it?" His heavy whisper was worse than his shouting.

"Merlin's beard," I muttered under my breath. "_What _are you two going on about?" I cried. I was ready to tug my hair out straight from the roots.

Ron's eyes finally met mine, but he cast a quick look at Harry. He sighed. "Harry thinks -"

"I know," Harry quipped. Ron ignored this.

"That the leader is bloody-"

"Bellatrix," Harry said.

Ron's lips tightened and he fell back on his bed, sending it and I bouncing. Harry met my eyes, and I was surprised to see them pleading. Ron laid his red-flamed head on his pillow with a resigned sigh. Bellatrix. My mind was racing. I couldn't believe that they - or at least Harry - knew she was alive too. I'd forgotten how very connected my friends were to what _I _saw of the Wizard World and that they could easily find out half of the horrors I already knew. The ones I should tell them. I could _help _them.

The horrifying truth settled in with an icy chill. They knew about Bellatrix. That she was _alive._

I fought to catch my breath. "H-how?"

Ron didn't speak, he was too consumed by his glowing anger. "We were tracking Death Eater activity, and we'd had no leads for at least an entire month. It was... aggravating. We were getting tired of it - and each other - fast. We were in Diagon Alley by "Borgin and Burkes under the Invisibility Cloak. We figured maybe a Death Eater would come by to pick up a magical item - a dark one that could only be found at that shop." Harry caught my incredelous look and shrugged.

"We had no leads, we were scrounging by then. So then there was yelling and out came Bellatrix." Ron grumbled unintelligibly from behind me. "She was screeching off about some... book, I think. I mean, even Hermione saw - "

Ron shot up from the bed, his eyes pulsing with an entire new anger and his mouth set in a scowl. "Hermione thought you were going to a-attack her or _worse_ just because she was a Death Eater! She didn't - she doesn't think it's Bellatrix! Bellatrix is DEAD!" He shouted.

I paled Ron's and Harry's battle were cutting, but if Harry had mentioned a book. Or at least that was what he thought he heard. Was it a mere coincidence or had Bellatrix been looking for the book _I _had? It was powerful... Harry's expression darkened and he balled his hands in tight fists. Oh no. I could see this had been argued over numerous times and they were finally reaching a boiling point.

I hopped off the bed from Ron's rising figure and put my hand on Harry's chest, who was now standing and livid. I met Harry's eyes and shook my head. A scowl marred his gentle features and he glared at Ron, standing behind me now and just as ready for fight as Harry was. I put my other hand on Ron's chest, falling and rising rapidly in angry breaths. Ron was two heads taller than me while Harry was one. I was like the eye of the hurricane. Or Switzerland even, but could I keep the peace? I could practically feel the hostility rolling in waves off of them.

It was oddly... amusing and I smothered a pleased smile. I shook my head. _Where did that come from_? But I had to focus on the here and now.

I tried to catch Harry's eyes and with an irritable grunt his shining green eyes finally met mine. "Were you the closest to her?" I asked him and ignoring the squirming Ron who tried to get around me.

He was silent for a moment before nodding. I glanced at Ron quickly to see if his temper had cooled any. Just barely. "And how close were you?"

He looked down at the ground and scowled, I expected two holes to poke through the floorboards. That settled that. I sighed. "Well, that settles it then. I, for one, believe Bellatrix is alive." Harry grinned in triumph and I gave him a severe look. Ron's eyes met mine and they were dis-believing and angry. I felt like I betrayed him, but I'd only said what I felt was true.

"What?" He snapped. "You weren't even there, Bella! How would you know?"

His words cut me and I frowned, trying to ease him out of his rash anger. He flinched away from my hand like it was a burning skillet before storming out of his own room. Harry sighed. "Don't worry, he'll -"

"Yeah, I know. 'Get over it.'" I dropped my forlorn hand down to my side and shuffled my feet. It was pretty sad that Harry felt he had to remind me of how Ron worked. I knew Ron - no, I _know _Ron, always. I just had to be here, for all of them, a whole lot more. I frowned.

Harry's deep eyes met mine and they seemed to be saying something. He was so close. His warm breath - something new compared to Jacob's raging temperature and Edward's frigid one - washed over me and blew away strands of my hair. I blinked. His eyes practically sparkled, a Harry trait I'd picked up on long ago.

_Why is he so close again?_ I could feel his heart beating, or was I imagining that?

My eyes fell to his heart and saw my hand placed on his chest. I seemed to crash back into reality. I blushed, strangely embarrased by the closeness. But aren't Harry and I always close? It never seemed like a big deal before. I dropped my hand. His hand caught it quickly and he smiled, his green eyes smoldering from behind his glasses. My breath caught and I swallowed.

I scrambled for something to do. To say... I smiled weakly in return. All I could really think or see was Harry. Did his eyes always glitter like that? I blinked again. Just as I was about to say - or do - something really stupid a shout erupted our little world.

"HARRY! BELLA! Guest is 'ere!" Mrs Weasley's voice sang from the stairs.

We both jumped about a foot in the air and scrambled away from each other. We were crazy blushing fools. It was funny to see Harry blushing to for once, but I was too... - overcome? Dazzled? - to appreciate the moment.

"Ready?" I croaked once I'd caught my breath. I was unable to meet his eyes.

He nodded and went out the door before me without another word.

* * *

I crossed my legs for the umptenth time since our visitor had arrived.

Harry sat next to Ginny who sat next to Ron who sat next to Fred and George, who finally sat next to Mr Weasley on the wide couch. Mrs Weasley was busy attending our guest and refused to sit down. She claimed, as a hostess she had to be ready as could be to service him. I figured since Death Eater activity had been once again rising the Weasleys had been hesitant to visitors lately which explained Mrs Weasley's behavior. I resisted a smile.

I sat in Mr Weasley's usual - and lone - seat while Mr... - Granteels? - sat in the love seat across from us all. The bigger lot of the Weasleys family had already arrived and left earlier in the day. I couldn't place the familiarity of Mr Granteels but my suspicions were set to rest by his vigilant, dark blue eyes and brown hair. His regular features and hair were both nondescript, although flawless. Mrs Weasley came bustling back into the living room with a tray of small cookies as we all made polite chit-chat, and Mr Weasley and Mr Granteels discussed business.

Mrs Weasley offered one of her small delights framed by the silver tray to Granteels and he declined politley. She'd been persistent in trying to make him eat something. He'd accepted a tea, but it sat in front of him and untouched. Mrs Weasley flitted past Granteels, sending a wave of air behind as she hurriedly set the plate of pastries on the coffee table instead. Granteels nostrils flared and he stiffened. I could swear his eyes darkened, just slightly. I narrowed my eyes at him but he didn't meet my gaze.

This Granteels was very strange.

His reaction triggered the exact memory of Edward's first reaction to my presence. Hostile and hungry. I instantly thought: Vampire.

_They're are more things than Vampires_, I reminded myself.

At the thought of Edward a forlorn feeling swept through me and an intensity so strong it scared me urged me to go back to him. The thought of his velvet voice and perfect lips sent my heart fluttering in a quick sticatto. I shook my head feverently and focused on the here and now. Granteels. Weasleys. Wizard World. And I was back in reality with a hard crash.

Granteels was watching me closely from his seat and he looked back at Mr Weasley quickly when I caught his eyes. I examined him once again. His pale skin and odd reactions set my suspicions on haywire. But the brown hair and dark blue eyes told me otherwise, after all Vampires can't have human-colored eyes. It was impossible.

"Bella! You in there?"

I snapped out of my internal reverie to see Ginny staring at me with worry in her delicate features. I blinked. "Yeah?" I asked.

Her thin eyebrows rose and she relaxed into Harry's arm on the back of the couch. I was once again reminded of Harry and I's... moment in Ron's room. I shook my head, also hopefully shaking the memory away. This was not the time and certainly not the place to be thinking about that. I wasn't sure what feelings had boiled between us in that exact moment but they had to be ignored. Didn't they? I forced myself not to meet Harry's eyes which kept trying to catch my own.

Ginny pushed a lock of her bright red hair behind her ear and smiled. I was almost guilt-ridden by the mere sight of her, but...why? Nothing had happened. Right?

"So, how are the States?" Ginny asked.

Suddenly every pair of eyes in the room were on me and I almost cursed Ginny for it. I stared down at my shoes and hesitated. Oh, so many things... Where to begin? I wondered. I'll have to keep a lot out of the conversation. New lies would be made tonight.

I bit my lip and met her eyes, the least intense stare in the room_. I can at least just avoid what they don't absolutley need to know instead of lying. They deserve that._ I shrugged.

"Different."

Fred and George grinned; close to synchronization and I focused on them. I smiled weakly and tried to settle into what I hoped looked like a relaxed position.

"For one thing: they're are vampires. A large coven to be specific." Gasps flowed through the room and I knew Harry and Ron already knew of this, so their lack of surprise was expected. I observed Granteels reaction carefully of this bit of information and saw... nothing. That was strange, or maybe it's just me.

Was I becoming a dramatic? He simply had an off-air that I couldn't ignore. I was ready to say goodbye to him more now than ever. I shook my head and frowned before meeting Ginny's never wavering gaze.

"They feed on animal blood and go to my high school: Forks High."

More surprise and murmured responses. "How do they manage to control themselves? Especially around all of the humans?" Granteels asked, and speaking to me for the first time.

_Definetley American and 'humans,' he's Wizard. Is he not? Most would have said Muggles... _I met his gaze unwillingly before looking away quickly to stare at the floor. I couldn't help but notice how young he looked. Especially for someone who worked in high placing at the Ministry. Didn't that take years of practice and experience? My suspicion is like a buzzer. Annoying and everywhere.

"I don't know. Edwar-" I blushed and this didn't go by unnoticed, especially by Ginny. "I mean, one of them says it's like a human surviving on...tofu," I said lightly.

"Tofu?" Ron was incredulous.

I nodded. "He says that it's...enough. Uh, but not completley satisfying," I explained weakly. I resisted the thoughts of Edward, they were so strong it almost made me sick. I yearned to be in his arms now and kiss him. Simply kiss him for all I was worth. I smiled at the thought.

"Tofu," Granteels repeated in a bit of wonder.

I nodded and the strong feeling of familarity was thick again. "What is your first name, Mr Granteels?" I asked, quite randomly. Maybe I would be able to recall the face if I heard the name.

He was quiet for a moment and the stares shifted to him. He recovered from his hesitance quickly and answered. "James."

Nothing. I knew no James. "Oh." I nodded.

Everyone was silent and I blushed under the heaviness of their gazes. Ginny finally broke the heavy air. "'He,' huh?" She smirked at my intenser blush and Mrs Weasley made an effort to change the subject - bless her - but I could see her smother a laugh.

I glared half-heartedly at Ginny but couldn't help the girlish giggle that escape me. "Mm-hm."

She laughed along with me with a wink that promised prying. I met Harry's eyes and was surprised by the open fury in them, and the laughter in me deflated like a balloon. Granteels stood and silence fell over the room in waves. He smiled.

"Thank you so very much for the fantastic evening and especially on such a celebrated holiday." He was very formal and stiff behind the touched mask he wore. "I've been sent here for personal interviews with the - trio, it looks like - to get information on Death Eater activity," he said.

He had an American accent, like mine and it seemed that only I picked up on it. Fred and George started muttering 'business' things under their breath to each other and Granteels eyes met mine with an intensity I almost flinched under. We seemed to be in a non-verbal quarrel with each other: who-will-break-the-gaze-first? Or did he want me to volunteer?

Ron grunted and grumbled under his breath from the couch. I could hear Mrs Weasley's scolding before Ron let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, alright," he muttered after a moment. Granteels gaze never wavered. "I'll go first," he called to the strange Granteels.

Granteels eyes slowly peeled from my own and snapped to Ron's. He was obviously unwilling but Granteels plastered a smile to his face. "Fantastic. If you'd just step outside with me..." He gestured to the back door a ways down and stood.

His eyes met mine one last time as Ron walked past him and through the back door. He smiled again and a chill went down my spine, cold and quick. A black shadow - or so it looked like - loomed in the bushes outlining the yard and my brows furrowed in confusion before the door slammed shut behind Granteels. I blinked and looked around me to see everyone engaged in conversation already, quickly resuming the Christmas cheery flow.

I met Harry's eyes - speculating and observant as ever - watching me closely. He'd moved to lean against the staircase and he nodded towards the kitchen silently. I sighed and my shoulders dropped. I wondered, was he going to talk about what 'happened' in the bedroom or what he'd picked up on through out the heavy conversation? I'd been avoiding this all night. I sighed and stared down at the backs of his shoes as he lead the way to the kitchen.

I guess I'd find out.

* * *

****

AN: Thank you so very much for all of the reviews and your devotion to Dark Magic. Things in the Wizard World are definetley picking up and it seems that the last time Bella and Harry met things were perhaps left unsaid...

**Corrupted will be updated soon. Check out my blog (link on profile) if you haven't and leave a review. _Penny for your thoughts! _Or a smooch from Edward Cullen, your preference. It has been a few weeks since Eclipse has come to theaters but I still have to say AMAZING! It was above and beyond my expectations (not that they were low, this is _Twilight_). Now we wait for Breaking Dawn. :) The next Harry Potter will of course be amazing when it does come out.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you drop a review, let me know what you think of Granteels.**

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	39. Instinct

**Part III: The End**

_"Telling us to obey instinct is like telling us to obey "people." People say different things: so do instincts. Our instincts are at war... Each instinct, if you listen to it, will claim to be gratified at the expense of the rest..." ~ C.S. Lewis_

"Run" - Snow Patrol.

* * *

GRANTEELS EYES ARE LIKE KEYHOLES, Ron thought as the small flurries of snow nipped him.

They were locked keyholes, hiding a door of thoughts that could or could not be dangerous. Round and wide, dark too, almost _black. _But it was dark outside, a deep blue that resembled the lake by Hogwarts, and Granteels stood in the shadows. He had told Ron to wait where he was, telling him he needed to make an important call. Ron wondered, _On Christmas? _for about the thousandth time that day. But Granteels worked for the Ministry and Ron supposed work never stopped there.

He peeked back at Granteels to see him leaning quite casually against the oak tree he used to climb with a cell phone pressed to his ear. His lips were moving so fast Ron could barely see the pink of them. He huffed an impatient breath that was a wisp of fog in the chill air. He contemplated what Granteels would do if he walked right back into the house for more of Mum's cookies. Ron's stomach almost growled at the thought although he'd just ate a slice of chicken and ham pie whole. He felt uneasy, not necessarily with hunger but as if someone were watching him.

Ron nervously ran his hand through his bright red hair and shrugged his shoulders. The feeling of being watched disappeared and Ron felt the tension leave him. Easy as that and Ron was okay again. He thought back to earlier, back in the living room, when Bella had randomly asked Granteels for his first name. James. Ron thought it was wierd but no one was observant - or paranoid - like Bella. The anger at her and Harry had dulled by now, but it was still enough for him to be stubborn and let _them _apologize.

He couldn't deny that Grante - _James_ gave him the creeps. He'd even raised goose freckles on his arms when his dis-arming gaze had found him.

The presence of someone behind Ron was sudden and he whipped around, wand poised dangerously out of habit. Relief rushed into Ron at the sight of James and his heart pumped ridiculously, exhausting him. He was mystified by how unfriendly - no, _sinister _James gaze was. He started to apologize when James hand - so pale it looked like snow in the darkening night - clapped over his mouth and slammed him down backwards into the ground. HARD.

Ron was in a dull outrage, over-ruled by the stars spiralling dizzily across his vision. His brain and head and mind were mush. He tried to move his mouth but it felt as if it had been smashed with a brick, the pain was so intense he thought he'd scream but all he could utter was a weak gargle. James leaned over him, a dark and fearsome figure outlined by the night.

"I've decided you _won't_ be needed for this interview," James said dryly and Ron wanted to pound him with his fists. James grinned, a wide set of sparkling white teeth.

Ron groggily wondered if anyone could see him from back here and hoped with everything he had that someone would check. His hand patted around the freezing snow that chilled his bones for his wand. He felt its stick-like shape and used all his concentration to grasp it, fighting the dizziness that came at him in waves. James was turned away now and muttering things to a...dark shadow it looked like...that loomed in the snow-coated grasses.

He forced himself onto his elbows and squinted hard at James, hoping that his hand wasn't shaking too bad so he could get one good shot at the bloody idiot. Anger pulsed through him and his lips twisted into a snarl. Quick words Ron didn't catch were hissed through the bushes and James whipped around so fast it was a blur. Then James was in front of Ron and his wand was out of his hand. Ron struggled to catch up and make sense of the situation.

_Where's my wand? _He flung his arms and legs out with punches and kicks, but he was no good with the Muggle fashion of fighting. A hiss of words and his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. His flying fist struck a wall and he tried to howl but his tongue restrained him from doing so.

"I'm going to have a little_ fun _with this one before I get the others," James hissed through teeth and looking like a complete animal. Savage.

He crouched over Ron in a fashion that made Ron think this was normal for him. What James had said made fear spike in Ron and he coiled away from the strange _creature. _

A voice spoke from the bushes, exasperated and almost bored. "Alright, but she won't like this... You know that."

James paused, considering this and faltering for a moment. Ron's eyes spun around him wildly, looking for a weapon or his wand, _anything _that would help him. While James was distracted he jumped to his feet and stumbled from the pain. He took off like a shot and sprinted to the door where his family would be. An animalistic growl from far behind that shook Ron ripped through James clenched teeth and he said, "Don't worry about her, I'll handle this."

There was no answer and a breeze swept Ron's hair back, the door was getting smaller. _Why? _Ron internally cried. His blood froze over into ice. He was petrified to realize that he was spinning through the air and then there was a crack, followed by three more.

Before Ron could progress this, he watched through slits as James approached with a lighter in hand, lit in crackling flame. Then there was the agonizing burn of fire.

* * *

HARRY TURNED AROUND and leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

I stood silently in front of him and waited for him to speak. He frowned and stared at me with his burning green eyes as if he were trying to force answers to questions he hadn't asked out of me.

He finally spoke. "There's something you're not telling me." He paused and squinted at me from behind his glasses. "Or all of us for that matter."

I couldn't look him in the eyes. I knew this had been coming and an icy chill crept through me at the confrontation of it. I shrugged, feigning ignorance and stared at the freshly scrubbed floor. White tiles that sort of resembled the color of the floor in the Forks High cafeteria. This floor is way cleaner of course, what with the goofs _I _eat lunch with. They can't seem to keep their food in their mouths or on their plates. But_, this_ floor is so clean... Harry's shoes came into view and I stared at his shirt instead, I could feel his eyes trying to catch my own.

"Bella," he said very gently now. "What is it? I'm not blind. I saw you earlier, your...reaction...to the mention of Bellatrix. And Voldemort too." I was silent and folded my hands, trying to fight the guilt threatening to drown me. I'd deal with that later.

"Bella," he said more forcefully. "Look at me!"

I bit my lip hard and took a deep, ragged breath before finally meeting his eyes. "Somethings happened. You're not telling me everything about Forks." He frowned and tugged one of my hands out of their nervous wring.

He pulled me beside him to lean against the counter and I obliged easily. My fingers trembled and I stuffed my hand in my empty jean pocket. _Where I usually keep my wand_, I noted with paranoia.

His hand still held mine. It was warm and reassuring, so familiar. How many times had we held hands like this? Must be thousands... "Come on, Bella." His glittering eyes pleaded with mine, straight from the garden of Eden.

"You used to be able to tell me anything. Especially me. We share something the others don't. You know me, I know you. I told you about the-," He took a deep breath and looked deep in my eyes. His voice lowered to a whisper.

"I always told you first. I always will. You were the first to know when Voldemort started using Legilimency on me. Unintentionally or not." He looked down at me, a head taller and his black hair brushing his forehead.

Everything he said was true. So shouldn't I give him a bit - at the very least - of the same courtesy? Harry deserves this. The guilt and despair had been eating at me until I felt like I was a carcass by now. I want to tell him, I realized with surprise. I want to tell someone. Especially Harry of all people, someone who could handle what I had to share without as much of a grimace.

I nodded seriously and swallowed. He deserved this. "You're right," I said through a choke. "Things did happen in Forks. I mean, more than I told you all." I pleaded with him using my eyes, hoping he would understand what I was about to tell him or at least the little of it.

I squeezed his hand and in that moment it felt he was the only thing anchoring me to Earth. I took a deep breath and stared down at our hands. "Alright. First off, I think that... Bellatrix" - I barely refrained from saying Voldemort - "is using Legilimency on me now. I keep having horrible pains in my mind and seeing things that I certainly don't want to see. It's horrible," I whispered.

To my surprise it felt like a weight had actually been lifted from my chest and I breathed out, relieved. I met Harry's eyes and was both surprised and dismayed to see the sympathy burning in them. But sympathy would do me no good.

"That would explain... in the room. Bloody hell, it looked like someone were burning you from the inside for all the pain you showed!" I grimaced and tried to smile, failing pathetically.

"Guess my acting skills haven't improved," I joked lamely. He gave me a stern look and I swallowed before continuing, abandoning my futile attempts at a laugh.

"I never told you this - and I realize now I should have, now more than ever," I whispered fiercly for fear someone would overhear us. "But in the third year something _happened_." I closed my eyes as I recalled the horrific events. When all of my problems began.

"There were Demeantors everywhere and it was late. Maybe the wards had been hexed, but everyone was asleep without the slightest sign of consciousness... It was so strange. Maybe they had all of _you _under a hex. But I remember, somehow the spell - if that is what it was - didn't affect me. Which was good, but I was no more awake than I'd normally be."

I met his eyes again and squeezed his hand tighter. I could see the understanding and truth dawning on him slowly but it would take more. He pursed his lips. "It's like... when that one Demeantor had tried to suck your soul and you had no reaction at all. Dumbledore had said it was almost as if you were...blocked off," he mused. I nodded.

It was also like how Edward couldn't read my mind and said it was as if I were on a different radio frequency. I can't be reached. A smile tugged at my lips at his metaphor. Oh, the irony.

"Exactly so," I said. "I went outside... I can't recall why, it was scary with all of you so deeply asleep. I even tried waking some of you up, for God's sake even the _paintings_ were in deep slumber. Some of the professors were collapsed on their desks like they'd been working which proves my theory of it being a spell. It was like... Sleeping Beauty," I admitted.

Harry having grown up with his Muggle uncle and aunt - although they're horrible - knew exactly what I meant while Ron would have been baffled. At the thought of Ron I glanced at the back door and realized he'd been gone a while now. I frowned and resumed my story.

My voice dropped lower as I remembered the fear that had gripped me so hard that night with a new clarity. "A while later after...things happened, Bellatrix was there. So was Voldemort. It was so scary and so confusing and they were threatening me. Threatening that they'd make Hogwarts burn and all of you inside it, leaving me to watch. I should have known it was a trick." My voice was bitter now, resenting myself for being able to "block" certain things and not others. Like being unable to block the horrors of life when I attract them instead.

I scowled at the floor. "_Of course, _Hogwarts wards would hold up," I raved. Angry with myself for being so stupid to believe the Death Eaters could actually do such a thing. _If they could, Harry would be dead by now. _I glanced at Harry and scowled again at my own foolishness.

"I fell for it though, and Voldemort... '_chose' _me. I'm still not really sure why. Maybe because I'm close to you, or because I'm so unimportant. Maybe because the spell hadn't affected me and he saw that... I don't know what he saw, but it got me where I am."

Harry's free arm went around my shoulders and held me to him. I felt so much better - still a surprise - that he wasn't horrified with me and hadn't run for the hills yet. But this was Harry, and I still hadn't told him the worst part.

"What did Voldemort choose you for?" He asked slowly as it dawned on him.

I stared harder at the floor, willing it to open up and swallow me whole. Take me away from this ridiculous mess I'm in. I shrugged.

"I think... well, Bellatrix keeps saying something about a 'regeneration.' I have no idea what she means by that and I'm not getting any idea of plans the Death Eaters have." I was so useless. I was the biggest lead Harry probably had to what Bellatrix had planned and I couldn't even give him a sufficient answer. Before he could say anything, I told him something big, something I probably should have kept to myself but felt he deserved to know. I wanted to give him _something._

"I've seen Voldemort," I said and my voice echoed in the silent kitchen.

I looked into his eyes and the stir of emotions was too complicated for me to decipher. Maybe I shouldn't have told him. I hesitated before continuing. "And I... from what I've gathered I think he meant - and maybe succeeded - to make me a Horcrux," I whispered.

He was silent for such a long time that I wondered if he was angry with me. Harry's hand clenched mine and I bit my lip, ignoring the pain caused by his grip. "Th-that's not possible," he whispered breathlessly and his eyes uncertain. The surprise and shock was evident on his face. He was bewildered.

I nodded somberly. "Don't you see?" I asked. "Voldemort was no fool and it was the year after you destroyed the first of his Horcruxes. Unfortunately or not, his diary. He must have known and wanted to make a new Horcrux. While he didn't know you were one too...he chose me. Harry..." I took a deep breath and squeezed his hand tighter. It all really did make cruel, logical sense.

Harry - or at least his Horcrux self - had been destroyed and that made Voldemort weak enough to be killed, at least for the time being. He must be in some sort of form or state now, as he had been before Harry had been used to bring the Dark Lord, once again to life. I wondered what filled the gaps in my version of how Voldemort still lives - in some sort of way and state - and where I came in to this.

"Yes?" He asked and interrupting my inner epiphany.

I met his eyes and answered without thinking. "I must be the last Horcrux."

He stared at me for a long moment in total silence, his only sign of life the emotions racing in his eyes. "Harry, breathe," I reminded him after a moment.

As if designed to obey at command, Harry seized the air in a long gulp and I squeezed his hand tighter, fearing the worst from him. His head fell back and banged against the cupboards. He jumped and cradled his head with one hand, cursing under his breath and squeezing his eyes shut. I frowned.

"You are what's keeping Voldemort...alive," he said slowly and absorbing this.

I pursed my lips. There was no point avoiding it. "Yes."

It felt great to be able to have it all out with someone. At least was one person, but also horrible because the truth was ugly and now screaming for attention. His eyes opened and bored into mine. He did the best thing anyone could do at that moment and to my utter surprise he wrapped his long arms around me in a hug. I was frozen in surprise for a moment before I wound my arms around his back too and buried my face in his shirt, cradled by him.

I felt so small and vulnerable, something I usually despised but right now, it felt nice. He sighed.

"We can fix this," he muttered, seemingly more to himself than me. "Somehow..."

He drew away slightly and I looked up at him, startled and worried that he'd really run now. His brows furrowed and he frowned. "So you've seen Bellatrix too?" he asked and changing the subject. I was definitely thankful for that.

I nodded. "Without a doubt. I think she's planning on something... involving me, I think. Its got to do with Voldemort and bringing him back, I'm sure. She's always had a stronger level of...loyalty for him, you know."

Harry's nose puckered for a moment in confusion before it dawned on him exactly what I meant. If Bellatrix was leading the Death Eaters, at this time only or always, it couldn't mean any good. She was ruthless and especially when it came to Voldemort. Intimate.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you safe." His eyes met mine and I was touched by the sincerity and intensity in them. _"I'll _always protect you_,"_ he said seriously.

I nodded after a moment of awed silence during which my heart almost burst and only then realized what our embrace might look like to others. I glanced down at our position and blushed, slowly pulling away. Something in Harry seemed to snap and his arms tightened around me, not in a painful way but more reinforcing. It was exactly like the moment in Ron's bedroom. I thought of Edward, how in love with him I was and how much I missed him. It ate at me every waking - and sleeping - second. Then I thought of Harry, who was all around me at the moment.

His smell. His face. His arms. I'd never been this close to any one before, not even Edward. But it didn't feel intimate or loving. It felt...like a blood bond and reassuring. Familiar. Edward is my love, eternally. But Harry is... well, "friend" somehow didn't seem to fit him now as it would have before. I stared into his eyes and wondered, _What else can possibly change?_

"Bella," he whispered and his voice was laced with a tangle of emotions. We were so close - and in more ways than one - that I felt like we were almost one person. I shook my head slowly and it felt as if it were filled with heavy lead.

One of his hands left my back and rested on my neck. I was too stunned to move and my ragged breathing increased ridiculously. "I have to tell you something," he said.

Alarms were going off in my head but I couldn't find it in me to draw away. Which I should be doing. I nodded, urging him to say it. There were no lies between us now, we could tell each other anything. He seemed to change his mind and he smiled a little.

"I've missed you."

My brows furrowed in confusion and the slowness in me seemed to lessen. Where had that come from? "I've missed you too, Harry," I said a little uncertainly.

His arm on my back pressed me closer to him and I stumbled a little. I blushed like a school girl. His eyes were smoldering now and his warm breath washed over my face.

"How _much_ have you missed me?" he asked and the question seemed to be filled with more than curiosity.

"A lot," I answered truthfully but cautiously. I struggled a little in his arms but didn't want to hurt his feelings after he'd been so accepting to me... But where was he going with this?

His eyes were sad. "I've missed you so much it hurts, but now and especially with you so close I feel... better. Completely perfect." He smiled. I blinked in surprise, in shock. I was stooped and I wasn't sure I liked where our conversation was going. Perfect? What does he mean by that? He could be such a puzzle sometimes.

"I'm here now," I assured him none the less.

He smiled wide and satisfied while I was absolutely boggled. Before I could ask what this was all about he rattled on. "Yes, and you will be. You won't have to go back to Forks. We can protect you: Ron, Hermione and I. We'll keep you safe and we'll be together. Like old times." He smiled wider and my heart sank.

I'd completley forgotten. Oh no, I was internally groaning and moaning. I hadn't expected to become so attached to my old life so soon and I especially hadn't expected it to be so hard to say no now. He read the hesitance in my face instantly and his grin dulled.

"What is it?" He asked, concern fresh in his voice.

"I-I forgot to tell you," I started. I bit my lip and considered the best way to put it, but realized with dread there was no way around it.

"I'm not going," I said slowly and carefully.

He froze and the glee drained from his face. His hands squeezed me a little tighter. "Wh-what? Why? Bella, no! You can't leave again. You belong here. In the Wizard World with your _real_ family. With us," he said forcefully and his eyes were pleading with me. And also splitting my heart in two.

I forced the tears back and dragged in a shuddering breath. "No, Harry. I have a life in Forks now and I'm ha-"

"No, you_ don't _Bella and you know it. I don't know what has you so attached to that place, because you said you couldn't come months ago too. We didn't ask then but now you need to accept it. You need us. You used to rattle off about how awful Forks was in Hogwarts! I thought you'd be more than happy to get away! And it looks like you're in a horrible place right now and you definitely need help! You're a bloody _Horcrux_!"

That was a low blow and I flinched. I struggled to get out of his arms and finally pushed him hard enough to escape. I took two steps away from him and crossed my arms, putting all the menace I could into one, hard glare.

"Oh, and you don't know what that's like?" I sneered.

He was taken a back and he frowned, realizing his mistake. "No, I- of course I do! That's what I mean! I can help you of all people and I will. I _want_ to, Bella. Why can't you let me?"

I didn't answer, because I didn't want to bring the Newborns and Jacob and especially Edward into this. That would only complicate things far more than they already were. He crossed the floor in one stride and stood right in front of me, pressed against me and the connection I'd felt before flared to life.

"What can I do to make you stay?" He asked.

His eyes were so lonely and lost that I almost gave in. But I had to be stubborn and stick with the plan I'd come here with. I bit the inside of my cheek hard and resisted the tears that started to blur my vision. He couldn't do anything to change my mind. But the thought of truly being safe was tempting and I wanted it so badly... But that would mean leaving Edward behind, something I could never do. The thought of it pierced me and I shivered.

He whispered, almost to himself, "_I _can make you stay."

Before I could register the expression on his face - so consumed with thoughts of Edward - and say, _'I'm sorry' _his face swooped in and his warm lips pressed against mine. My heart was in a wrenching frenzy. But all I could think of - terribly - was Harry. He was everywhere. His smell. His taste. The feel of him. I forced myself not to think of his lips against mine.

Something unleashed inside me and the connection I'd felt in Ron's room was stronger, much stronger and extremely intense. I was craving it even. Like an addicting blood bond...

_Does that make sense? _I wondered from somewhere far away and certainly no where near my right mind.

He held me tighter and his lips were ravenous. I could feel him_ everywhere_. I couldn't even think of what him kissing me _meant,_ there was too much to absorb. I could feel his...emotions and they were battling with my own. It was insanity.

Desperation. Plead. Angst. Shock. Happiness. Remorse. Love. The last emotion shocked me even more than the shock of being able to sense his emotions. How is that possible? They swirled through me and were so strong I grew weak in the knees. His fingers gently combed through my hair and his hand held my chin tenderly.

I could barely find my grip on the fact that Harry was _kissing _me. His emotions and mine were clashing together. It was impossible. The force of them was making me sick. But it was also... kind of amazing.

I finally gained the sense to push, push him away and raised my hands to shove against his chest weakly. I couldn't deny it. I liked this. I liked it a lot more than I should, certainly. His hands peeled my own pushing ones off of his chest and his fingers intertwined with them instead. A trace of anger twisted through me and I grunted a little. I cursed myself for it as he took it as a sign to move forward. His warm tongue pushed inside my mouth and I froze.

We were snogging. _Snogging!_ I snatched my hands from his and shoved his chest - and all thoughts of how good that felt - away. He gave way a bit but pressed harder against my lips. I turned to stone underneath him until he was finished, doing my best to ignore the disarray of emotions crackling between us and control my own anger.

I love Edward. And I wished he were here to take me away from this, or take care of it for me. But Edward is extremely protective and would probably hurt Harry _bad. _Surprisingly that bothered me when I should be ready to pound Harry to a pulp right now. My anger was abrupt and thick, raging through me again. How could Harry DO this? Is he is in his right MIND? Thoughts pulsing with red anger swarmed my head and I gritted my teeth. Oh no, what about _Ginny?_

He let go and stumbled away, smiling breathlessly. I touched my lips to find them swollen and cursed. My eyes met his bright, sparkling ones and were accusing.

"Done?" I asked coldly.

His face was only a tad cautious as he absorbed my reaction, but mostly overcome with glee. He nodded and watched me carefully as my anger boiled to the surface.

"Why did you _do _that?" I snapped and almost screamed.

I had to keep in mind that everyone was just inside the living room and that Ron could come in from his interview any moment. I remembered Ginny again. More dread and guilt spread through me followed by a fresh wave of anger. I resisted the urge to punch him in the face. I remembered Jacob and how bloody peachy that had worked out last time! I'd almost broken my hand! I huffed and crossed my arms in complete fury.

He ignored me and smiled lazily, leaning back on the counter on his forearms. This made no _sense. _He stared at me with his glowing green eyes. I thought Harry was the the good one, the best and kindest Wizard I'd ever met... And then he does _that, _and especially to Ginny. It seemed impossible, where was the sense in the world?

"I've wanted to do that ever since I met you," he breathed after a moment with a faraway look on his face.

My heart seemed to stop beating and I stared at him. My fury seemed to melt away as I absorbed this. I was consumed by such a wild tangle of emotions I couldn't decide which one would lead. I picked confusion.

"I... Ah, what?" I asked pathetically.

Just then James walked in, standing straight as a pin with a new excitement in his eyes. I wheeled around to face him and ignoring Harry completley now.

"Um, hi," I stuttered and beyond embarrassed.

I hoped with everything I had he hadn't heard us and glanced at Harry to see surprise slowly melting away the giddiness in his face. I narrowed my eyes. _Bastard. _The confusion was eating me, but I was more than eager to get away from Harry now. I had to think about _what _just happened.

Harry crossed the floor to stand behind me. _The connection must have sensors or something._ But it wasn't love I felt for him, it was more like a highly acute awareness. Or brotherly affection. Then again brothers and sisters don't_ snog_. I scowled to myself. James still wasn't someone I wanted to be with alone with.

He looked directly at me, ignoring Harry as well. "Isabella, would you like to be interviewed next?"

I hesitated and looked at Harry, but he was staring at James with a severance that made me uneasy. His thick black hair swept around his head and his round glasses were a little crooked on his nose from the "kiss" - although it was more stolen than anything - but his emerald eyes glowed with a heat different from what I'd seen earlier. I also noticed his lips were a ravished shade of red and a little swollen. Anger and guilt coursed through me again.

"I'll go," Harry said after a moment.

I was strangely worried for him, more so than Ron and I was almost ashamed of that. But I didn't trust "Granteels." Not at all. James nodded, the excitement in his eyes dimming a little. I noticed the blues of his eyes - or what was left of them - was almost gone. They were much darker. Strange. Maybe it was the lighting of the room... I peered at him in wonder. He was taller than Harry by a few inches and had broader shoulders. He turned to the living room to start the way and Harry started to follow. Before I could stop myself and come to my senses my hand was gripping Harry's wrist.

I was shocked by my rash reaction for a moment before I could say anything. Harry turned around, surprise engulfing his features quickly. I snatched my hand away as if he were made of fire.

"Be careful. I... _really _don't trust that guy," I whispered seriously.

His eyes smoldered but he nodded seriously. "Neither do I," was all he said.

"And you _will_ explain," I added with determination.

He stared at me for a moment, his dark apple eyes searching mine and I glared back. He followed after James without another word. I touched my swollen lips and frowned at the spark that stung them.

They're was so much to think about now.

* * *

I couldn't meet Ginny's eyes. Not once.

I sighed and fingered the woolly scarf Mrs Weasley had given me as a present, consumed by my thoughts and tangle of emotions. I tried to understand Harry's view of this. Where could he have possibly loved me through all those years? We've always been friends, true blue and honest friends. Of course closer than the others and willing to share things most wouldn't even say out loud, but that's what best friends do... I suppose I've always been and always will be naive. Not to mention why he chose _now _of all times to tell me. Bloody idiot.

I stared around the living room at the smiling, laughing faces. Mr and Mrs Weasley were speaking fondly of memories and each other, lost in their own world, and I felt like I was intruding on an intimate moment. Fred and George showed Ginny a new contraption they'd been working on - the very one that almost blew my head off - and she observed it with open fascination.

Where did Ginny come in to the picture? I'd always thought Harry loved her. Does he still? Or is the seperation caused by Voldemort's rising defenses eating at both of them and ruining their relationship? Or has Harry _ever _loved her? They're were so many possibilities but I couldn't deny that I kept trying to make Harry somehow look like the good guy.

"_I've wanted to do that ever since I met you." _The words were so sincere and honest that it couldn't have been a lie. There was barely any room in me to begin thinking about how Ginny would feel if she knew about this. I glanced at her quickly and looked away, too guilty to even stare at her for too long. Doesn't Harry feel horrible? I sighed. Harry has always been a good person, he's the most caring Wizard I've ever met. His heart is almost _too _big. I had to stop thinking of him in the light though.

What if he's in the dark, like me? And what about that connection we'd felt? Or at least _I _had felt? When this night was over I had many questions for him. I just hoped our friendship would survive this, because for the life of me I know I can't give him anything more than just that. Friendship. I can't deny that Harry's kiss had felt _nice. _More than nice but I couldn't think like that. I have Edward...

I shook my head and sighed. I was about to burst from this new wave of complications.

I frowned and realized as I looked around the room, _Someone's missing._

It dawned on me that Ron had never come back from his "interview" with Jame-er, Granteels. I frowned and was about to ask where he was when I thought it would be rude to interrupt everyone in their happy mingle. I pursed my lips and decided to check on Harry and Granteels outside.

"Accio wand," I commanded quietly.

Moments later my wand came swooping down the stairs and dived into my open hand. I squeezed it and smiled, comforted by the feel of magic in its truest form. I walked through the small house to the back door and only the echo of laughter could be heard from the living room. I turned the knob on the back door and pulled it open with great effort to see the well-kept yard glowing a dark green in the pitch black night. My brows furrowed in confusion and I squinted into the blind night.

Where are Harry and Ron?

I stepped on the first concrete stair and frowned, peering around the small yard. The dark night was silent and had the soft glow of snow and moon light. There wasn't even a single chirping cricket, not for miles I imagine. _How strange. _

I barely saw the two struggling figures - outlined by the moon light - huddled by an oak tree and gasped. I instantly knew who they were and all of my resent at Harry melted away.

Without a second thought I made a fast sprint down the little stairs when the third figure registered, my eyes widened and I made a quick spin back to the door. I threw myself at the threshold and a white blur registered before the door slammed shut so hard the wood cracked. Fear choked me and planted ice in my veins, my eyes were wide and I stumbled down the steps backwards. I barely regained my footing as... Granteels - James, made his way down the stairs slowly and smiling in a sinister fashion.

Dread coursed through me. He was definetley a vampire. I couldn't see his eyes in the darkness of night but I imagined they were black and hungry. My fear choked the scream I should have screeched out and I wheeled around again, sprinting for Harry and Ron. I could here his chuckle, deep and masculine, close behind me and it scared me to near death.

I stumbled to a stop in front of Harry and Ron, attempting to somehow shield them with myself. I barely had time to notice the bruises patching both of them and Ron's swollen eye. Horror washed through me, was that a _bone _poking from his wrist? I gasped, but turned back quickly to "Granteels." Fear coursed through me in a fresh new wave and I shuddered.

As he slowly approached, still smiling with triumphance and glowing with malice I remembered I had my wand. I stood straighter and tightened my grip on it, his eyes flew down to my hand and I screamed the spell.

_"Labyrin-!"_

He lunged in an impossibly fast blur and then my wand was in both of his hands, snapped clean in two. Despair dropped on me like a thousand bricks and my mouth fell open in shock. Oh no. I wracked my head for a way out of this mess. Apparation? No, he would notice something was off if I grabbed Harry and Ron's hands. He would probably break _my_ hands like my wand if I tried that. I shuddered again.

_I should sit down quietly because he's a_ _Vampire__, _I thought rationally.

So I lunged.

* * *

**AN: Harry now knows Bella's secret and the Death Eaters seem to be taking action. Answers are on the way along with many new twists! Harry's affection confounds us all and I'm desperate for him to tell me the story brewing behind it! The last note of the chapter is quite worrisome for Bella. Thank you so very much for all of your reviews and for reading; I hope I still have you hanging on for more! **

**Other Authorly things: ****A new poll is on my profile where you can *_VOTE*_ for which couple you'll be routing for until the end! :) **Check out my blog and follow me. Read my other story Corrupted. A trailer was posted by "cherricutyontop" for Dark Magic (thank you, I loved it) and a trailer will be posted (by me) for Corrupted soon. 

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	40. Cruel Revelation

**Part III: The End**

_"Cease trying to work everything out with your minds. It will get you nowhere. Live by intuition and inspiration and let your whole life be Revelation." ~ Eileen Caddy_

"Destiny" - Stratovarius.

* * *

_**Previously: **He lunged in an impossibly fast blur and then my wand was in both of his hands, snapped clean in two. Despair dropped on me like a thousand bricks and my mouth fell open in shock. Oh no. I wracked my head for a way out of this mess. Apparation? No, he would notice something was off if I grabbed Harry and Ron's hands. He would probably break my hands like my wand if I tried that. I shuddered again._

_I should sit down quietly because he's a Vampire, I thought rationally._

_So I lunged._

THERE WAS A BLUR of movement and my hands swept through a strange texture.

I realized that it was slick and wet before the air was knocked from my chest. I gasped breathlessly to find no relief. The night spun around me and I was hurdled through the air, unable to see what cruel fate awaited me from behind. The vampire, James, was moving to fast for me to focus on him and my heart pounded ferociously. My stomach lurched with the sickly feeling of being beat and taken to whatever this James had in mind for all of us.

Somehow, distantly, I was happy that Hermione was far from here and okay. Or at least I hoped she was. A piercing scream rang through my ears and something hard struck my back. With revelating shock, I realized the blood curdling scream had been mine. I could feel the breeze of the wind, cold and icy against my scalp and tentatively reached out a hand to touch my head. Wet. My mind began to spiral downward in a dizzy and clouding fog.

My stomach rolled nauseously at the scent of copper and rust, wafting through my nostrils and poisoning my senses. Warm arms wound around me and I heard my name being shouted. The calls of my name became echoing preaches in my pounding ears and the breeze caressing the bareness of my scalp startled me into half-conscious awareness. I rose my hand into the gentle moon light and stared at in senseless bewilderment. The pale complexion of my hand was barely seen under the crimson color of my blood and a strange muddy brown mixture - the color resembled James hair - that coated it.

I struggled to make sense of the catastrophe around me. Frantic green eyes stared into mine for a moment before dots engaged my vision into a haze of swirling black. Was I dying or losing consciousness? My senses were weakening and I desperately clawed at whatever element of reality I could grasp. The adrenaline left me reeling in this place of darkness and fighting exhaustion. The arms - Harry - holding me grasped me tighter as something cold swiftly flicked out against my wet hand.

I could make out certain things and I desperately clung to this strange form of awareness before letting the dark claim me. Shouting. Harry's voice and something shockingly cold grabbing at me. The vampire, certainly. A noise that was canine, animistic even rattled my ears and I flinched away from it. Another breath of chilling wind blew the smell of my blood into my nose and I resisted the rise of bile in my throat. I wouldn't be able to sustain consciousness for much longer, I knew.

Harry's arms held me tighter, uncomfortably tight, but I didn't have enough strength to resist. I fought against the intoxicating voids of black and opened my eyes again. The bottom of a black cloak stroked the frosted grass and an eerie silence settled over all of us. The cloaked figure sighed in what seemed like relief and slowly fell to its knees, the cloaks many layers swooping around me in confusing and consuming billows. Harry's voice hissed and I could only watch the scene unfold around me from the cold ground I lay on.

"Don't you dare touch her," he said and his voice was truly menacing.

The mysterious figure ignored him and I felt a caress stroke my bare cheek. I couldn't see the face hidden beneath the veils of its confinement but I recognized the female voice, and it sent chills down my spine.

_"Voldemort, you've come back to me."_

* * *

"Voldemort, you've come back to me?" Ron repeated for the thousandth time.

His catatonic blue eyes revealed all of the emotions brewing inside of him and each one speared me with guilt and shame. Hurt, betrayal, and livid anger. But there was also fear haunting his deep depths. Fear lingered in every one of us. I drew my knees tighter to my chest in response and glared at the gleaming black floor under me.

"Either she's finally fell off her wagon or you guys aren't telling me something!" Ron shouted at us.

I hardly recognized him. His fiery red hair seemed to have dulled as well as all of the happy emotions that had ever blessed us with their presence. It was a mess on his head and his swollen lip jutted out horribly, cracked down the middle and crusted with dried blood. He was bruised in colors varying from deep shades of purple to electric shocks of blue. Each one of them was my fault, and I let Ron drive the knife of guilt and self-loathing deeper into me with each word he spewed. Harry's sad eyes met mine and I resisted the tears that tried to climb their way to the surface at the determined expression on his face.

Ron had been destroyed, physically, and I couldn't bare to even mentally list all of the horrible things that had been done to him. He had fire burns and severe bone damage. What James had done to him had been unspeakably cruel and I cursed his long rotted soul to the depths of Hades for it. I wanted - uncharacteristically - to let out a scream that shattered all ears and stole all of the horrible emotions brewing inside of me. But I couldn't do that. I had to remain calm, unlike Ron who was ranting like there was no tomorrow.

But who knows, maybe there isn't. What Bellatrix had said confounded us all and we deliberatley claimed her a lost mind in our mysterious confinement. But deep down and past our stubborndenial, we all knew what she meant and how true her words were. I was a time bomb, and each second that ticked by I was closer to exploding and bringing something dark and horrible to this world. But was I bringing Voldemort, or was I another pawn in this game?

I ached for Edward most now and internally promised to myself that if - _when _- I saw him again that I would tell him, and there would never be another secret between us again. Edward deserved to know everything about me and if Jacob knew, he should too. As I sat, utterly hopeless and wandless with two of my few bestest friends, I realized that I honestly forgave Jacob for his clumsy mistake. It seemed like forever ago that he had surprised Edward and I in the Forks High parking lot and accidentally spilled a bit of my secret.

I had overreacted, after all, perhaps Edward simply decided that it had been a crazy daydream of his, Edward must see many of those throughout the day and especially at school. But whatever it was that Jacob thought - because I still had no idea what it had been - wasn't worth losing a friend that could last a lifetime over. And would last a lifetime. Jacob was immortal as long as he continuously changed into a Wolf. The element of Wolves in Jacob's life reminded me of the war that would be soon to come. Now to leave without giving any notice or alert to Jacob out of spite seemed obnoxious and childish in my mind.

The war could have been close and he hadn't told me about it when he really needed me, and I'd abandoned him, all of them, the Quileutes. They couldn't handle the newborns on their own and one measly, selfish - but affective - witch could bring the numbers in their favor, and I had to make it out of this mess alive, and lusting for the blood of war. I would help them because I had promised to and I was tired of going back on my word. With this new clarity of life that I saw through things seemed to be becoming clearer, and I could seperate my life into three parts.

One part was what I experienced as of now. The new war that avenged the last one that the Death Eaters had lost. I felt like I was in the middle of a very important, a championship, chess game. I was either a pawn in it or I conducted the entire board without complete knowledge of that fact, or how I even could do that alone. I had to save myself and somehow rid the Horcrux in me, but could I do it before I returned to Forks? That question I may never have an answer to.

The second part of my life rested in Forks with Jacob and the Quileutes, turmoiling and plotting. I had another war that awaited me and I had to dive into it head-on when the time came. The final and most important of my life strayed for Edward. It was Edward. My entire life is Edward. I didn't have to seperate him from any part of me, and I want him to know all of me.

I want to know every inch of his body and I want him to know every rare freckle and scar of mine. I want to be with Edward forever, but there's so much of my life I have to take care of before I can even begin to consider spending an...eternity with him. Eternity. In this cell it seemed like time ceased to exist and we were in some sort of warp where we could simply just think. And I thought with all I had.

I had never considered spending eternity with Edward, so consumed with my other issues, and now that I did the idea seemed so bitterly sweet. Everyday I could gaze into his sparkling champagne eyes and pepper his divine face with kisses. We would be forever young, but more importantly, always together. I would finally look like I belong at Edward's side and I would finally be able to give him what he deserved in a lover.

I would tell him that I loved him, and his iron will to fight his nature to be with me, and every single imperfection. I could barely see past his dazzlying exterior, inside and out, that it blinded me of whatever flaws Edward - seemingly impossibly - may have. I wondered if Edward would agree to me becoming like him, I knew he detested his nature and called himself a monster. It horrified me and especially since he was anything but.

Edward is my angel and could save me from this gloomy darkness I had brought my friends into with a mere touch. I shivered in anticipation of one of his touches. His talented fingers, on piano and my skin, were electric and sent sparks flying through me. Edward was an absolute masterpiece. But the thoughts of him were making me feel more lonely than ever so I fought the longing thoughts away.

Ron had been stunned to discover that Bellatrix was alive and that Harry was right all along. Ron won't be doubting Harry in the future, most definitely, but I have to wonder... Is there a future for us anymore? Harry's eyes still gazed into mine and asked a thousand questions, none of which I had the answer too. I sighed and broke the stare first, to stroke the impeccable and spotless floor, spotless except for where the filth from our clothes and dirty skin had fallen.

I nodded a yes to Harry and he silenced Ron, mid-rant with a wave of his hand. I tried to ignore Harry's quiet words as he explained everything I had told him to Ron. I gazed around our small cell and Harry's quiet murmurs faded into the background. The gray walls were made of steel and apparently sound proof too, as our aching throats had found no purchase in screaming bloody murder in hopes of being found.

It was completely enforced except for the thin and barely visible black cracks of a door that interrupted the flow of the walls. Ron's nails had shriveled away to ragged and pulsing stumps from trying to claw at it and we had eventually been forced to hold him back from trying to get out as the tips of his fingers began to bled. I hadn't been much help then and the smell of blood had me desperately fighting the urge to coat our small cell in puke. We didn't know what we were here for, but we all had been reduced to unconsciousness when they had taken us to this place and awoke in here.

Ron was the first to wake up and then Harry had been woken up by Ron's incessant shouting. I had eventually followed hours after that, waking up with my head snuggled in Harry's lap and feet in a tango with Ron's. In reality we had probably only been here four hours or so but it felt like weeks. I wondered if my uncanny ability to block most vampires abilities applied to Alice, and if she could see us now.

And if Alice _can_ see me locked in here, looking a mess with my hair matted and tangled in clumps of dried blood, and my flannel pajamas stiff with it too, what she would think. Would she become suspicious? No, I knew Alice and suspicion would be the last thing on her mind. She cared about me as I cared about her. She would worry and tell Edward and then we would all be in deep...well, deep damn shit.

I looked up from the ground to find two stares, like lasers, cutting into me and I frowned._ But we're already in deep shit. _Ron's eyes were a scary calm and I could see layers of hurt burrowed underneath. The guilt was endless and mercilessly attacked me again.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked so quietly I had to strain to hear his words. "Don't you trust us?"

My eyes widened of their own accord in shock and I met his heated gaze with my own. I had expected shouting and yelling but this was worse, and this I had never expected. I opened my mouth to speak but no matter what words I formed in my head, none of them seemed sufficient as an answer.

"N-no. Of course not," I stuttered.

Ron didn't give me a chance to continue and his infamous temper flared to life. "That's your answer? 'onestly, Bella, after all we've been through and everything we've told each other! The one time you're in real trouble you decide not to tell us! What is that? We care about you. 'ow could you do this to us? 'ow could you keep it from us? And Harry, here is too love sick to be mad at you and all you can do is say 'No! Of course not!' Bella, you're usually smarter than this," he says dubiously.

I narrowed my eyes at him for his last jab and fight back the instant reaction of shouting. Every one of Ron's words true but what he said about Harry startled me and I let go of my legs.

"Wait, what?" I asked, bewildered. "You knew about Harry's...er-" I glanced at Harry before continueing - "'feelings?' What about Ginny? What the hell has been going on here, anyway!" I demanded.

Ron's blue eyes only became more angry and Harry began to protest our fight, but we ignored his attempts of taming us.

"What's been going on 'ere? Are you kidding me, Bella? Maybe if you'd bothered to ask or make some sort of contact when you were with your oh so amazing vampires and werewolves in Forks you would know! Harry and Ginny broke up! Don't even make me go into the details," he grumbled and glared at me.

We had never been in a fight and it wounded me, but his words only made me angrier. "I couldn't send letters! You're the ones that said you'd contact me when you could, and what do I get? Nothing! Now you're trying to blame this all on me?" I shot back.

"That's rich, coming from you," Ron snarled and I recoiled as if he'd struck me.

He lowered his voice to a whisper and I was reminded of how cruel Ron could be during a grudge. I had never been on this side of Ron and I did not want to re-visit it.

"Harry told you things he didn't tell us, we knew, but we played dumb. Why do you think that is? Just because?" Harry's cheeks began to scorch pink as Ron continued in his ramble, acting as if Harry wasn't even here.

"They were few things that he told only you, but we rarely ever kept things from each other so those little secrets mattered. Harry understands you better than anyone else, I know that, Hermione and I can see it. Last we all saw you, he was pulling all sorts of strings to get you to come with us, and we love you Bella so we were just fine with that. But, Bella, even then I could see that you were different, something had changed you. Was it _this? _Or...someone?" Ron took a deep breath and I could only wait in stunned silence for him to continue.

I didn't answer his last question and partly becauase I was having a hard time processing anything other then Ron's words.

"Whatever Harry had with Ginny...it's over now. Ginny being who she is said she couldn't handle all of us always in danger and especially Harry. She called it off with him, because we had all been gone so long her feelings had..." Ron took a deep breath, and chewed his lip in thought.

Contemplating how much he should tell me. I was a little hurt he had to consider what he could and couldn't trust with me, and also that Ginny hadn't even told me. Had she known about Harry's feelings and quietly despised me for it? Or was I just unworthy of her trust too? I deserved nothing less. I couldn't believe that Ginny and Harry weren't even together anymore... I had missed so much.

"Remember the end of our sixth year, Bella? Harry had told Ginny there couldn't be anything between them because his loved ones only got hurt, and it wouldn't be good if they were together, because he might have been killed. That was true, at least, half-true. But I think, although you've never told me, Harry," he said and now averting his attention to a rather anguished Harry and finally acknowledging his actual presence.

"That you had hopes of being with Bella when we were searching for Horcruxes, and that you didn't want to hurt Ginny. Because you love her too, maybe as a sister now, like I do, but I know that whatever it was that made you end what you had with Ginny was out of kindness. Because you're not a bad person, Harry." Ron had grown so much, mentally, since I'd last seen him and it saddened me that he had to tell me all of this.

Had I really been so blind? Had Harry gazed at me behind my back and secretly relished our small reassuring touches?

"Harry's always loved you, Bella, and you've just been too bloody blind to see it," Ron said this softly and sincerely but it still wounded me, no matter how the words were said.

Harsh or not, they still speared me. I slumped against the wall behind me, suddenly exhausted and considered Ron's words. This was all...shocking. There seemed to be no other one word to describe the emotions recklessly tumbling through me. But still, something wasn't right. I looked at Harry now, but he stared at the ground determinedly. His face was an impassive mask but the emotions in his eyes were blazing, they're were so many I couldn't decipher them all.

"But you were with Ginny last night...weren't you?" I asked quietly, confused.

Ron sighed, but I didn't look at him and only focused on Harry. I wished he had told me this before I had met Edward and yet I didn't. But I longed to at least, conditionally, give Harry what he deserved. He deserved better than me, I, who was in a gigantic mess of various mythical creatures, and blindly scarred people with the smallest of words. But I couldn't change my feelings for Harry and I wished he were my real brother so that he couldn't feel this way, because I loved him and now I was afraid to tell him.

Afraid he would interpret it in an entirely different way.

"I think that lover boy, here was trying to make you jealous, and that he better not do it again," Ron said with the slightest traces of amusement. It was obvious that Ron wasn't happy with Harry for tampering with his sister's emotions, but he pitied his friend, and I pitied Harry too.

"You shouldn't have done that," I sighed and acknowledging Ron's statement, but speaking to only Harry.

His green eyes found mine and I was assaulted with the fresh hurt scarring them. "No, no!" I back tracked quickly and scrambled to his side.

"It's just that," I paused and bit my lip.

Telling him about my Edward would be an instant rebuke, but it would be unspeakably cruel of me to do so. I would never do that to Harry. I tried for a different tactic.

"You deserve better than me, Harry. Trust me. I'm in a big...fix, " I started slowly and struggling to explain without revealing too much. "It's not only this -" I gestured around us to prove my point - "surprisingly, but there are other issues I'm dealing with that I don't want to drag any of you into. They aren't your burdens to suffer. Their mine," I whispered.

Ron scooted closer to me and grasped my hand in reassurance. I knew he didn't forgive me and that it would take a lot for him to, but this little sign of comfort proved that he was willing to try. I squeezed his hand, as if never letting it go, and rested my head on Harry's shoulder. Harry's arm wound my waist and I would protest the intimate contact, but I didn't want to hurt him anymore tonight.

My fingers were intertwined with Ron's and Harry laid his hand over ours. We were banded together and if not always physically, then mentally, and somehow even Hermione was with us right now. Ron spoke and his voice was rough with thirst and emotion.

"You're just like, Harry," he chuckled quietly although the small laugh held little humor. "You'll give everything you have for your loved ones, for their safety, and won't even begin to bring logic into the equation. You won't apply the safety of yourself."

I frowned and staring at all of our intertwined hands, realized that he was right. "You can't fight this alone, and if you won't let us help you with whatever is going on in Forks, then let us help you with this," Harry said in a pleading whisper.

I was too selfish. I didn't deserve friends like them. I had deliberately and repeatedly betrayed and abused their trust, and yet they still were willing to risk their lives for me. But this time, could I let them?

"I'm sorry. To both of you." I rose my head a fraction in determination and met Harry's eyes. "I'm sorry that you've been beat at my expense and dragged into this. I'm sorry that I'm a horrible friend and such a disappointment. I'm sorry that I'm bringing darkness and Voldemort into the world again." Harry began to object but I rose my hand to silence him.

"No," I whispered although my voice broke on the small word. My lips trembled and I fought to speak through their frantic, tapping staccato.

"Because that's just it. This is my fight now, it's not yours anymore, Harry, or yours Ron. You had to deal with all horrors and gave up your entire childhood for that, and now it's my turn. You could have walked away from this if I'd told you all sooner, but I didn't and that's my fault. And I absolutely loathe myself for that fact. But I can't take it back, and if I could, I would take all of you somewhere safe from the horrors of my world and far away from me.

"You would never have to see me again and would be safe forever because of that. But since I can't do that...just, please," I begged and all of my most vulnerable emotions poured out of me, leaving me feeling naked and bare.

"Please, don't get into this, because it's bigger than even I know. Whatever this is is more than the Wizard World and I don't want you in this. I want you safe," I begged.

Tears swam into my vision and I let them creep down my face, revealing everything I felt for my dear friends in salty streaks flowing freely down my face. Ron and Harry stared into my eyes, and somehow, I met both of their gazes at once.

"Bella, we love you," Ron began softly and withdrawing his hand from our group tangle to gently grasp my shoulder. "So our answer is resolute and of pure love."

I nodded, ready to accept that after we escaped this cell I would never see any of my Wizard loved ones faces again. They would stay far from me and I would accept it without spite. This was tough love, and I'd be happy to simply know they were safe. Harry drew me closer to him and I let him, if this was the last time we'd all see each other.

"Which is why we say..." Harry trailed off to gently catch the tears drifting down my cheeks with his fingers before finishing.

"No."

* * *

I WAS STARTLED FROM RESTLESS SLEEP by something cold and strong.

Everything was an unrecognizable blur around me and sounds were only gibberish at the time-being. I let myself be swept through the air at this inhuman speed and lay without fight in my captor's arms. Something loud and heavy shifted behind me, and strong light flooded around my captor and I. The long and white marble floor of a hall was revealed as the light fell on it and I blinked, slowly regaining sense and departing with my previous state of oblivion.

Questions slowly made their annual appearance through the muddled daze in my head and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. _Where am I? What's happening? Where are Ron and Harry?_ I was gently jostled in uncomfortable arms, cold as if they had been resting in a snow drift and hard like stone. I sniffed the man's sleeve - inconspicuously, I hoped - and recognized the scent. My heart rate spiked and for a foolish moment I allowed myself to believe that the person holding me was Edward as the dizzying and intoxicating scent consumed my senses.

But this wasn't Edward and the short crop of blond hair informed me of this. I had no weapons and was utterly useless so I allowed myself to be carried into what could be unknown horrors. Sharp footsteps padded against the floor, coming closer to us, and we entered the room. From my limited view point I could see that the room was wide and large. Its floor made of the same white marble as the halls and the walls curving into a circular sort of a shape around us that gave me the impression that this place appeared as a dome-like structure from the outside.

I couldn't focus on the intricate beauty of artwork that danced along the walls or the rising columns that met in the middle of the forever rising ceiling. I had to focus on a way out, this could be my only chance to save myself, and save Ron and Harry, wherever they were. I was settled in something soft and warm. The cold arms around me disappeared before an enraged and familiar voice began to shout, startling me into further awareness.

"Why is she in anything less than perfect condition? The Dark Lord must not be pleased considering his host is in layers upon layers of dried blood and filth! Not to mention that your control is certainly questionable, Dylan. Damn it all. Give her to me, now." I now recognized the demanding voice as Bellatrix and stiffened all over.

_Host? _I slowly opened my eyes to see a grand, large room before me and a velvet love seat shaped in a sideways 'S' sitting underneath me. It was quite luxurious and I felt like a kitten, curled on it and ready to nap, but the sound of banging doors awoke me from my short daze. I looked up to see that the vampire - Dylan - had left and that I was now alone with Bellatrix. All traces of sleep, now gone, left me alert and ready.

I was still wandless and the sight of Bellatrix in the flesh made me want to crawl deep inside of my own skin where I wouldn't be reduced to the horrors - or "games" - she wanted to play with me. I shivered as she stood from the high-backed chair she had sat on and her black cloak swirled around her like a dark mist. All I could focus on was her as she approached me. Her brown eyes were mischievous and giddy, but calculating and plotting even further underneath. Her sullen face was pale against the muddy color of her wild and long hair that fell down her back in curling tendrils.

Bellatrix wasn't ugly on the outside - she might even make a stunning vampire - but she was all shades of twisted and disgusting inside. I had once pitied her and it made me think that if it ever came down to it, I could be some victim of Stockholm Syndrome, sympathizing my kidnappers and such. But Bellatrix had her chance and however she still somehow lived was a mystery to me. But she was just another dark force of the world, trying to poison good and bring the world I know into all sorts of forms of darkness.

Bellatrix didn't deserve to live, she had killed Sirius. I glared at her but she merely smiled with her pouty, ruby lips and sashayed closer to me. She looked down on me and her eyes glittered with an emotion I didn't even attempt to comprehend. After a moment of teasing the pleads of freedom in my eyes she sighed in exasperation and gracefully fell on the seat beside me. Far too close for my comfort. She withdrew her wand from the gaping sleeve of her cloak and I recoiled away from her, almost falling off of the soft couch. She merely smiled wider, secretively, and reached for my head carefully, as if she were a mother tending to her child.

She began to whisper things and I felt various wounds heal while many questions opened like parachutes inside of me. Why Bellatrix was...caring...for me was my strongest and most confounding one. I let her "care" for me in fear that if I didn't I would suffer consequences I didn't want to face. I was so afraid I was shaking and I was internally cursing myself for being so weak. I hadn't been scared like this in so long, but Bellatrix's strange ways were torturing me with confusion, fear, and even anger although I pushed that specific emotion far down.

I pushed it as far down as I pushed the bile rising in my throat at her every touch. Where were Harry and Ron? Were they still in the cell? Were they okay? I was tempted to ask, but held my tongue She finally finished, satisfied with her work, and began to cuddle close to me, ignoring my instant stiffening in response. I wondered what sort of twisted and vulnerable thoughts swirled inside of Bellatrix's head, and at the same time was grateful that I didn't know.

I pitied her yet despised her at the same time. She was a lost woman, lost to herself, and lost to the sense of the world. She murmured something low and it was filled with a sensitive and deep emotion that I was sure she only revealed in private. But the distant expression reflected in Bellatrix's eyes as she gently stroke through my now tangle-free hair showed that she was somewhere far from me. I strained my ears to hear what she so heart-feltedly whispered and could barely make out the caress her tongue made of the name: "Voldemort."

I scowled and reflexively flinched away from her. Her eyes met mine, wide and frantic, and that emotion in them both bewildered and scared me. She was obviously in her worse state of mind right now. She frowned at me and gathered me close to her once again, dragging me into the recesses of her large cloak until it wound around me like a cocoon and I could feel her black heart thudding quietly against my back.

I jumped when her warm lips caressed my ear. I shivered in displeasure and she squeezed me to her tighter. My heart picked up in frantic pace and I worried what Bellatrix had planned in that disjointed mind of hers for the rest of the night. I wished Edward were here to save me from this and yet I didn't. If he were to walk in this room right now Bellatrix would kill him in a second flat, I couldn't risk Edward's safety. I couldn't risk Edward at all.

I loved him far too much and my heart's ache for him was so painful I almost sobbed with its longing beats. I hadn't realized I had been crying before Bellatrix's lips were kissing away my tears. I had no idea what role she was playing right now and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. She could be a mother. She could be the lover. Or she could be something entirely different that only she knew, but I shook with supressed sobs as she licked her lips to taste my tears on her lips. She smiled at the sight of my despair expressed in the most vulnerable of ways and stroked my hair again as if I were a pet. Maybe that was the role she was playing, master.

"Don't worry, Isabella. I know Voldemort will be here soon, and you won't have to suffer for us anymore." Her words were eerie and made me shiver down to my very core. As shocking as the thought was, I wished I were back in that cell with Harry and Ron.

"How are you alive?" I managed in a quiet whisper.

I resisted her heavy gaze and stared at the grand walls before us with persistence. There were many other questions I wanted to ask, like, why I was even here. She laughed quietly to herself, the laugh of a born seductress and her fingers idly played with my hair.

"Silly girl," she patronized me. "I followed your example, of course. If I wanted to live with you then I would have to live forever, and so I created my own Horcrux," she said happily. She seemed to be talking to Voldemort now, as sad and twisted as it was, but that was the last thing on my mind.

I stilled into stone underneath her hands and could feel the blood draining from my face. Bellatrix had created a Horcrux. The idea was a blood curdling scream of terror in my stomach. Time slowed around me and the swift, spider-like prods of Bellatrix's fingers playing with my hair were barely felt by me now as I progressed this information. She was immortal. Bellatrix could live forever.

I had to find out what that Horcrux had been and as much as the idea sickened me... I would destroy her. Maybe that would execute the possibility of bringing Voldemort back. I imagined she and the other Death Eaters would try to bring him back as they had done before with Harry, by extracting my blood and...well, Harry had never told us more than we "needed to know." But I had to do all I could to cleanse the world again. Ha, the idea was laughable.

Here I was, the dark of all of this for all I knew, trying to sustain the good of the world and let the light rule all. Silly. I tried to tamper down my ragged breathing and cleared my throat roughly. No matter how ridiculous the idea, I had to motivate the building bravado in me with my fear. I had to play my part, because I was tired of being the pawn in these mystifying games.

"H-how?" I finally asked.

Her eyes caught my own and held me captive. There were so many emotions playing through Bellatrix's eyes and I had the feeling that underneath all of the madness Bellatrix secretly harbored genius. She was the type of woman that planned her every move and calculated people to the point where she could correctly predict their every step. Although her expression and light gestures said she was at ease, her eyes told me otherwise and I knew I was very close to crossing her line. For now, I treaded it, carefully.

"How?" She repeated, musing my question and pursing her lips.

She sighed quietly in remembrance and her breath held the faint scent of something inviting and intoxicating...vampire. But how? Bellatrix was a mystery and before she was destroyed - by me or another - I wanted to discover her secrets. To my surprise she silently slipped from the couch to the ground, on her knees and smiling up at me as if I was ready to give her a treat, and she were suddenly the pet, instead of me.

I was no Hollywood actress, but if it was roles that Bellatrix wanted to play then I could certainly do my best to draw the answers out of her, and bend her to my will. I crossed my legs in an attempt to come across as superior despite my clothing. I instantly felt ridiculous but I did my best to keep up with Bellatrix's ever-changing mind, and her own mind games. She stared up at me through her thick fringe of lashes and even fluttered them at me. Her expression was sugar sweet and she stared up at me in such a way that I couldn't help but feel...upper class.

A blush flared across my cheeks at the thought and gesture but was instantly swept away into paleness at the next name that spilled from her lips.

_"Master_, it was very hard." I paled but she didn't seem to notice as she continued, acting as if she were a child. A very obedient and loyal child. But her voice was the essence of seduction. "This was my first time creating a Horcrux, and I think you'd be proud of me for my choice."

I looked for some sort of Voldemort characteristic deep inside me or in memory, but found none. I was on my own. She stared at me expectantly and I acted on impulse. I reached for her and tucked a lock of hair behind her hair, surprised at the softness of it. I wanted to run away from this all and find a place to empty my stomach's contents, but I held strong. If I knew what and where her Horcrux was I could somehow destroy it before...destroying her.

The look in her eyes almost made me regret the act, but I had to remember how horrible she was. But the trust glittering in her eyes brought the most merciful part of me out and I did my best to recall horrid images of her. Bellatrix was just a miserable woman. I was putting her _out_ of her misery, wasn't I? And the trust in her eyes was twisted, because it was meant for such a being as Voldemort. I had to remember this. Her eyes brightened and softened all at once, she carefully rested a hand on my knee and I fought the urge to squirm under her intimate touch.

"Tell me all about this Horcrux of yours," I encouraged her in a sultry murmur.

It seemed that acting like Voldemort was much easier if I didn't think and only felt. It was like a coiled snake inside of my stomach, uncurling and unwinding slowly, the very voice of Voldemort. It was strange but it was there and if it would win Bellatrix over I was willing to try it out. She seemed to agree with me completely and without a trace of suspicion as she began to tell me all about it.

"You see, Master, I used one of your study books to-" Something snapped inside me, the imaginary snake hissing and crackling with wicked anger.

Before I knew it I was on my feet and Bellatrix's eyes were wide with fear, although she held the wand. I had absolutely no control over the words that tumbled out of my mouth and they drew me into terror at the hissing accent my voice had taken to. I sounded like...Voldemort. And suddenly the entire scene was upside down.

_"You dare to touch my possessions, when I am barely accounted for, and you mindlessly assume that this is something I would be proud of," _I snarled in a cold, low voice that dripped with hissing ice.

Bellatrix had always been a foolish, insolent woman, and although she incessantly tried to woo, therefore impress me her attempts were futile. _"You have much progress to complete until I am properly satisfied, Bellatrix_," I continued ruthlessly and her quiet pleas were a weakness I did not acknowledge. "_Proud of you, you say_?" I scoffed.

_"No, and you must be punished for doing something so utterly idiotic. When I have the time to waste on you I will thoroughly teach you the consequence of touching things that are not yours. You will return my possession to me in no less than impeccable condition," _I demanded.

Her wide eyes were now filled with confusion and my impatience was making me intolerant of her unintelligent behavior. She scrambled to her feet clumsily and clasped her hands together in beg. "Please, my Lord. How can I return it to you? It was old and damaged when I'd found i-"

The idiot! I stared at her incredulously and she shrank from my cutting glare. I whispered low, my tone acid and dripping with every emotion that pulsed through me.

_"You used my things. You did not and still do not know how to even comprehend what possession of mine you poisoned with some forsaken element of your life_." She did not speak but only shook in her fear.

_"Which one was it_?" I snapped and it was like the lashing whip of a snake's body.

She stumbled over her words and I struck her across the face for it. I needed a wand to properly punish her. "Oh, my Lord, you have returned to us," she whispered in awe.

She held her hand to her swelling cheek and gazed at me, her eyes glittering. It was astounding, how dim-minded the woman could be and I scowled down at her in absolute loathing. Upon realizing her mistake she quickly recovered herself and answered the question. "It was th-the 'Acerbus Magia' volume, my Lord."

_Dark Magic._ Of all books my most prized piece had been used, had been stolen. My blood dropped colder and rage flooded and bubbled through me like hot, molten lava. I glared down at her through slitted eyes and she seemed to shrivel into a heap at my feet. Bellatrix had become a wreck during my absence.

"_Give me your wand, Bellatrix_," I commanded.

She scrambled through her robes clumsily and her hand disappeared into one of her draping sleeves, revealing the Dark Mark that forever graced her skin. She extracted her wand and I snatched it from her hands. Her eyes widened in fear and she shook harder, her lips trembling and teeth chattering, the very essence of fear and I relished the familiar expression on her face. It had been too long since I'd seen it.

_"Never call me Master again."_ She nodded frantically, her eyes never leaving mine as I decided her fate. _"Give me your cloak."_

She hurriedly shed it to reveal the black vintage corset dress that made her skin glow like the light of the moon. She held the cloak out to me and I slipped my arms through the large sleeves with light grace. I turned to her again and pressed the tip of her wand into her cheek. Dews of sweat slowly seeped from the hairline at the top of her forehead and coursed down her pale, terrified face.

_"Where is 'Acerbus Magia' now?" _

Her face paled and she gasped breathlessly as I cursed her with the Cruciatus curse before she had the chance to beg. The jet of green light shooting from my wand sent her flying backward and striking the wall, only intensifying her pain. I knew her answer. I had suspected it. Someone as careless as Bellatrix handling something so valuable was bound to end badly, and indeed, it had. I could sense it. Her cries echoed around the expansive room and I took pleasure in them.

"I said, WHERE IS IT?" I bellowed and my slithering voice echoed around the room.

She screamed again, in pleasure and pain, as I intensified her torture. "I-I don't know, my Lord!" She screamed but her cry blended into more blood-curdling shrieks that I bathed in.

I ended the curse with a wave of the wand and turned to her, my eyes speculating. Her desperate gasps of air were all that were heard in this empty void of a palace.

"_You. Don't. Know," _I repeated lowly.

Tears coursed down her face and I pursed my lips in silent contemplation. _"I wonder, Bellatrix, is your Horcrux still...alive? Or has it been destroyed_?" I mused aloud in Isabella Swan's voice.

She shook harder in fear, but her trembling voice rang through the room. "It is alive," she said with determination in both her voice and eyes.

I sauntered down the stairs, the layers of the large cloak billowing around me like the sails of a ship in gentle wind, and caressing each marble stair it swept. I rose a disbelieving eyebrow and she nodded vigorously in assent and confidence. I came closer to her and stared down at her, a shivering mess on the floor.

_"I loathe liars, Bellatrix. You know that."_

"But I do not lie, I tell the tru-"

I fabricated the spell quickly in my mind and her wand struck her own chest. It sunk through her skin as if it were made of butter and her wide eyes stared down at the wand penetrating her chest. Blood began to seep from her wound and onto my hand. I smiled cruelly and bitterly at the shocked expression on her face. Something dawned on her and she laughed a hopelessly psychotic cackle although blood nearly choked her.

"It still lives!" She whispered gleefully. "I am alive!"

Blood fell down her chin in crimson strokes like paint against a white canvas and my entire self became cold. She had failed her last test and I was forced to admit that it was a shame to see one of my best depart.

_"I did not strike your heart, liar,"_ I whispered coldly.

Her eyes wandered as the real truth dawned on her in all of its merciless glory. _"Avada Kedavra_," I snarled.

The emerald stream of light coursed through her and lit her wound as if she illuminated with her own ghastly light. Her brown eyes - once lit with the glee of a lost soul - dulled and her depths of potential intelligence dimmed to those of a lifeless carcass. The frozen expression of fear forever etched into her face. The scent of copper and rust struck my nostrils, and strangely, a roll of nausea crept into my stomach.

I gasped as if coming up for air and crumbled to my knees on the floor. Bellatrix lay still and motionless on the floor beside me, her life stolen from her. I couldn't even begin to comprehend what had just happened. What this meant. I had been using Bellatrix's Horcrux for months and had also unintentionally destroyed it. Voldemort had just...awakened...in me and somehow he's still there.

I felt like clawing into my chest and tearing him out no matter how grotesque the mental image of it seemed. Voldemort somehow was a part of me. This was far different from Harry. He had been able to fight Voldemort. Was it too late for me? Voldemort had...possessed me. Shivers coursed down my arms and goosebumps freckled my skin. Tears started in my eyes and spilled down my face without control, and sobs wracked through my body until I began to fall apart, piece by piece. I killed Bellatrix. I was a murderer. I was Voldemort, somehow. I was a Horcrux. And I wasn't the pawn in this game because of all those things...

I was the master.

* * *

**AN: Whoa, what the hell? Did the _40th chapter _seriously just happen? Damn...**

**The trailer for Corrupted is finally published on Youtube, and I hope you've either read my other fan fiction or are considering it! The link is on my profile and right here: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=WVldLfipHQg It's fantastic to see that DM has finally gotten 600 reviews, and a short special thanks to Veronica for the 600th review, no matter how new you are to the story, babe. **

**The poll results are in and...(laptop banging drum roll) of course, the lovely Edward and Bella are most favored! :) I love all my couples, no matter what the intimacy of the relationship is. Of course, this is just your guys vote so it honestly doesn't effect the story except for giving me some lovely outside perspective to contemplate.**

**More specifically...**

**Bella & Edward - 52% ~ ****Ginny & Harry - 24% ~ ****Bella & Harry - 20% ~ ****Bella & Jacob - 4% (Specific numbers are accessible on my profile if you click on the poll).  
**  
**Poor Jacob suffering tough love all alone, but I'm honestly surprised that some of you have warmed to the idea of Bella and Harry. I'm glad that I could sway readers to Harry's view point and emotions so quickly, especially in a few chapters. It's gratifying. I only hope that other voters will sympathize him as he struggles through my merciless story.**

**Review for faster updates, and thanks for reading, as always!**


	41. Atlas

_"Insanity destroys reason, but not wit" ~ Nathaniel Emmons_

"Protège Moi" - Placebo

* * *

I CAN HEAR THEM, BUT I WON'T RESPOND.  
I put myself in a state where I can't hurt anyone. Here, in this nothing, the killer in me is at bay and I'm in control. But not for long, this I know. I heard their pleas, the theories, sometimes threats, and felt the warm hands squeezing my hands. I don't think I've been like this long, maybe a day at the most, time doesn't seem to exist where I am. I kept track of time in breaths, each rise and fall of the chest against my back was a second for me.

I knew it was Harry that held me and it made my heart give a pang of guilt. Here he was, being the best friend I ever had, and probably only hurting himself more by being here with me when I'd resisted him. I hoped he wouldn't fight me about this, but with Harry sometimes it was best not to know. His arms tightened around my torso for a moment and I hated myself for enjoying the way his warm arms felt around me. I also hated myself for wanting a pair of cold arms encircling me.

No, I couldn't think about Edward right now. That hurt.  
Because if I thought about him I thought about what was best for the both of us. He deserved a world without me where he could be safe and happy, but I'm just too selfish to let him go. Just imagining a life without Edward hurt.

And then there was Harry. Each rise and fall of his chest, every whispered nothing in my ear from him, pushed me further into this nothing.

13,693 breaths later the nothing receded. I could feel the real world finally pulling at me although I tried to crawl back into this blackness. But it was gone now and getting farther away with every rise and fall of Harry's chest. _No! _I reached for it, flailing about and slowly I felt my body return to me. I could twitch a finger, but I didn't. I was returning to myself but I didn't want to. I held firm and tried to search for some other form of oblivion, and then something gripped me by the shoulders and stole me away from reality with a harsh yank.

It was like being hurdled through yourself, if that was possible and when I finally landed I saw nothing but white. It was kind of like the nightly visits Bellatrix had given me, but this was worse and better at the same time. The world was white and empty, the figure was just several paces away, its shoulders hunched, a black cloak draped over it. The hood was drawn up and the long cloak obscured the body.

I knew nothing could hurt me here but fear still pounded through my chest. Steeling myself against the fact that I was in Harry's arms-or I at least was-I crossed the distance between us in seconds.

"Voldemort."

A dry chuckle, rough as sandpaper greeted me instantly. "Voldemort? That's who you think I am?"

The voice grated against my ears, throaty from mis-use. I didn't answer, glaring at the back of the hunched figure.

"I'm not Voldemort," said the voice again and it seemed familiar suddenly.

It was a woman. My eyebrows drew together in confusion and the figure straightened suddenly, the velvet cloak still long enough to sweep the floor. Who could she be? Bellatrix? No, Bellatrix was dead. I killed her. And this woman was far too sane to be her.

"I don't understand," I confessed and frustrated.

A sigh escaped the figure. "I'm too weak. If you would just turn around and see me..."

Suspicion tainted my perspective of this visitor and I squinted at her, trying to see what really lurked underneath.

"What are you?"

A snort. "A witch, or I used to be." A layer of bitterness coated the woman's dry tongue.

Why did I recognize her voice? If it weren't so rough I bet I would know who she was... I sighed. Nothing could hurt me here. Warily, I stepped around the figure, my eyes searching for a face until I stopped in front of her. The hood was large and hung over her pale sallow face. The dark shadow it cast reached the end of her neck and I could see no more than a sliver of snowy skin.

"Show yourself," I demanded.

I had enough of constantly guessing and waiting, all of the questions and confusion. I wanted _answers. _And if I played such a large part in this game, I might as well get what I want. A weak cough and a thin pale hand unfurled itself from the cloak to catch it. Dots of blood spotted her hand. I shivered and stepped back, the repulsion was a wave washing through me but nausea didn't follow. _Because this isn't real. _

I hope. "Too weak."

I squinted my eyes at her. _Liar, _the voice whispered to me. A voice I knew. Voldemort. He could even reach me here. How long had he been in the caverns and recesses of my mind? Waiting to strike... But he was right, she was a liar. Just like Bellatrix.

"I said, _show yourself!_" I shouted.

I had enough of this. I could cry, I could scream, I could laugh like the lost soul of mine told me to. I wanted answers, not cryptic messages and false promises that threw me into traps. The woman stiffened all over, rigid. Her voice dripped with venom and ice.

"You're already tainted."

"What?"

"He's already began to poison you," she sneered. "Tell me! Have you been taken yet?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Has he already taken possession of you? Looked through your eyes and killed with your hands! Has he?" she would have screamed if she could, I knew, but she was so weak all she could do was hiss it.

I glared at her. Who was she? How did she know all of this?

"Something tells me I shouldn't tell you."

A humorless bitter laugh escaped her lips and more blood splattered her hand and cloak, just a few drops. She coughed weakly. "Something or _someone?_"

I glared at her, livid. "Who are you?"

"You feel angry, don't you? Sometimes for reasons you don't even know. Like a pawn in this game...oh, but you wish you really knew your place."

"How do you know this?" I demanded.

But she continued on, ruthlessly. "Taking your friends for granted, missing them. Stuck between staying and going. Confused and troubled. Who do you love? Who really loves you?"

"Shut up," I gritted through my teeth. I hated this woman, parading around like she knew everything about me.

"Weak and _worthless. _Helpless to being controlled, you don't even try to fight it, you let it take over you-"

"You don't know any-!"

"You hurt everyone and everything you touch-"

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"You're _selfish._"

"SHUT UP!" I roared in pure unbridled fury. "You don't know _anything _about me!"

Voldemort flexed my arms. "No!" I stumbled back, shaking all over and clutching at my own arms. _Voldemort. _This wasn't true. She wasn't right. She didn't know anything about me. Nothing at all, nothing at all, nothing...

"That was him, wasn't it?" The gritty voice said, softer this time.

I shuddered harder, clenching my eyes shut against what I resisted. "I can help you," she murmured.

I opened my eyes and stared into the shadow of her face. "How?" I was desperate. I resented the woman because she knew more than I did, somehow she knew all about me even, and she wouldn't show herself, but most of all, because everything she said was true.

"Just trust me."

I stared at her, long and hard. "Who are you?"

She straightened, probably eye level with me and didn't move. "Find out," she said mysteriously.

For once, I rose to the challenge. Hesitantly, I brought my hands forward, gripping each side of her hood and almost fearing what I would see. As if seeing her face would bring some unknown horror on me. With one last deep breath I pushed her hood back.

"Surprised?"

I stared into myself.

Only it wasn't me, not really. This Bella Swan was sallow, thin, and had dry blood crusted around her chapped, colorless lips. Her too large brown eyes were lifeless and sunk into her face, her skin so pale it was translucent and I could just barely see the veins underneath. It was gruesome seeing myself like this and I bit back the bile rising in my throat.

"Ho-?"

"This is where we go when we're taken possession of. So to speak, this could be you in a few months-or days, if you don't return to reality soon and do allow Voldemort to control you. Which reminds me, _don't._"

After a speechless moment I finally asked, "Am I going crazy?"

She laughed humorlessly and more blood dribbled down her chin. "You mean, we?"

She tapped her chin with her thin finger when I didn't respond. Everything about this Bella Swan was thin and weak. "That would certainly be a bright alternative." She stared deeper into my eyes, more intensely and an emotion flickered across her eyes.

"If we make it through this alive, insanity is definitely a possibility. Hysteria rotting you from the inside...don't let so many friends die, like I did."

Did?

"You'll wake up soon, I just had to talk to you, to make you fight. I could finally reach you when Voldemort finally released some of his holds on your mind and I can't stay too long, he's already consumed so much of you..." She looked wistful. "But there are a few things you must know."

Insanity sounded sweeter and sweeter every passing second. She sputtered a bloody cough.

"Voldemort sees what you see and hears what you hear-physically, so right now, he is oblivious as your body is. He can't feel, he never could anyway. But if anything...secret...is discussed, stay out of range. You may feel 'compelled' to stay but trust me, it only makes things worse."

She stared at me, assessing my reaction and conflict raged in her eyes. I was honesty in absolute terror. I couldn't get passed what I was seeing, that could be me...

"You're not ready for this."

I met her eyes again, snapping them up from the scan of her sallow body. "Of course I am!"

"Are you willing to fight for it? For your mind?"

"For everything."

She watched me warily for a moment. "Sometimes he _can _reach your mind, don't let him, but in case he does remember this..." She reached out to me, her weak hand curled and for a startled moment I thought she wanted to caress me.

Then her hand closed around my throat.

I gasped and screamed, flailing around and bounding into things I couldn't see. Her hold was resolute and only tightened, she had lied to me, she wasn't weak, she was strong and choking me... A voice called in my ear, "Bella!"

Tighter, tighter. I fought harder, becoming an animal in my battle to stay alive... "Wake up! _Bella!" _I blinked, eyes wide and froze in my spasm. Sea green eyes stared into mine, shocked and befuddled.

"Harry?"

He didn't respond but only continued to stare down at me and mixtures of shock and bewilderment. I looked around me, taking in the surroundings of Ron's small room and letting my slow mind progress the swift change of events. I met Harry's eyes again, a slight smile brightened his face.

"Enjoy your three-day nap?"

_Three days?_

* * *

"Mental damage?"

_That would explain the "dream." _

Ron and Harry looked uncomfortable, hopelessly fidgeting with themselves and I looked to Hermione for help. She sighed, muttering something under her breath about male degenerates before elaborating for me.

"That's what the muggle call it although we think it has more to do with magic than anything. We don't have the time to take you to St. Mungo's for treatment, plus, we honestly don't know what happened to you. Whatever spell or charm was cast on you had some sort of negative effect that made you, er-freak out, pass out, and break down. At least that's how Fred and George have taken to calling it."

I snorted, shaking my head. "Something in your mind seems to have...snapped. If you remember anything from before, you absolutely _must _tell us, or we can't cure you. Whatever it was that caused this has to be undone or you're...unfit." She grimaced.

I sighed. "So, now I'm the mental patient, huh?" I said a little bitterly.

She shared a look between Ron and Harry. I narrowed my eyes. Now I was being left out. _Just g__reat. _"'Course not, Bells," Ron assured me. "It might just come back on its own but for now you just, let's say, can't chew gum and walk in a straight line at the same time."

"Excuse me?"

Ron's cheeks flamed and he stuttered, scrambling for words. Hermione cut in effectively, saving Ron from hurting himself in search for sufficient words.

"What he means to say is, multi-thoughts and tasks won't be easy to come by for a little while," she explained.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and frowned. "Why?"

Harry sighed from beside me. "That's what we're trying to figure out." I bit my lip, perplexed and tried for a different subject. Away from the preasent difficulties of my mind.

"So, how did we get out?" I asked.

I stared at the three assembled around me. Hermione and Ron sat across from us, Harry next to me and reassuringly holding my hand. We had devised a little meeting to go over the questions and confusion of things like my "black out," and what I missed in the last few days. The actual Order of the Phoenix waited downstairs, not that I could join them. They questioned me, but I didn't tell them why.

I wondered if this was how Bellatrix had felt on the beginning of what would have soon been her maddening brink.

What they had said about mental damage seemed pretty accurate. My thoughts were scattered and jumped from place to place now. Ever since the invasion Voldemort had thrust on me I was discombobulated, some sort of mental cord had been struck is what a muggle doctor would have said. I didn't tell the others what really happened back there, but Harry knew, he always did.

I squeezed his hand tighter in mine and although I didn't return his love and was still working on fabricating a plan of all together avoiding it, I couldn't wait for a moment where I could tell him about the invasion alone. Hermione's arched eyebrows drew down in concentration and she frowned, gnawing at her lip. She had returned rather quickly, as a member of the Order and, well, with all things considered.

Harry spoke. Again. "When you were taken away we followed you out through the door, just barely got the vampire's wand and charmed him before sneaking away. The entire place was rigged though and we couldn't follow you without being caught. We called on the Order and by the time they got there we were already out searching for you, and when we found you..."

His eyes darkened and Harry fell quiet. Confused, I looked at Ron for help. He finished reculantly after a glance of concern sent to Harry.  
"There was a lot of blood, it wasn't yours but Harry freaked out-thought you were-" he stopped, cutting himself off mid-sentence.

"Well, you know. But you were stumbling around and screaming things we couldn't understand. We think you were...delusional." He grimaced as he said it.

How did Luna live through this? I bit back an angry retort and sighed. It was much harder to think with all of these thoughts ruffling my mind. I'd also discovered that it was hard to think when more than one person was talking-sometimes just one. Things took much more concentration now. Maybe a few mental strings really had snapped.

He was still talking. I gritted my teeth, trying to think through my three friends chatter but only ended up making it worse-harder to concentrate.

"Would you all just be quiet and let me _think?_" I snapped at them.

They fell silent instantly, taken aback and a little wounded, I think. I couldn't think multi-thoughts as efficiently as before, maybe it would come back to me. Thinking about their emotions and my own regret at my quick, mindless actions only made me forget why I had snapped at them in the first place.

I groaned. "What were we talking about again?"

I felt so helpless. And stupid. Hermione searched my eyes with worry etched in her own. "What happened to you, Bella?"

I sighed and clutched my head to keep it from spinning off. I was pretty sure that wasn't the subject but I shrugged my shoulders weakly anyway, refusing to give any information away. Ron's voice spoke, hard and bitter.

"I thought you trusted us now."

My head snapped up and indecision flooded through me before what he said could really process through my muddled brain. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That's a low blow," I whispered.

He didn't look all that wistful. He shrugged casually, imitating me, and crossed his arms over his chest. Hermione glared at him for messing with the "mental patient" as I'm sure they would soon accustom to calling me.

"Seems to me it's okay to treat your friends all _sorts _of ways these days," he said cruelly.

I nearly punched him. I scowled at him and bit my lip to hold in an angry retort. I scrambled to my feet and stormed across his small room and out of the door, slamming it shut behind me. There were shouts of things like _"you idiot!" _and calls of my name but I ignored them, pounding down the narrow halls in search of refuge.

I still hadn't had the time or space in my strange, broken mind to think about what I had saw in my oblivion, but now seemed like the perfect chance. Footsteps pounded down the halls and a familiar voice shouted my name-_Harry. _Quickly, I dove into a random door on my left to stumble into a narrow stairway I'd never seen before.

I shut the door behind me and the room became devoid of light except for what the dust-caked shutters provided at the very head of the stairs. The footsteps bound passed my hiding place and I rushed up the narrow, rickety stairs fast, hearing them groan and protest under my feet.

This must be the attic. I didn't observe the crowded, dusty room for long and quickly fixed myself between two towering stacks of boxes all the way in the back corner. I pulled two stacked empty trunks in front of me, obscuring me from sight. I curled myself into a ball, willing the world around me into non-existence and shut my eyes tightly.

Why was everyone so difficult? Had they always been that way? No, of course not. It was just the stress of everything, building and building inside them... Was I going crazy? An entire different matter. Here I was, wedged between boxes like a packed sardine, and for what? To hide? To think? I wasn't sure.

It was hard to tell what was real and what wasn't. Was killing Bellatrix real or fantasy? I decided it was real, just not me.  
Was the future me real or fantasy? I didn't know. That Bella Swan killing me had obviously been fantasy, I was here and breathing right now. It saddened me that the future only held a psychotic version of myself, dead on her feet and killing other versions of herself.  
Insane.

What about home? My other home, Forks, Washington. That made my head pound. There was something important there... Edward, my love, Charlie, my father, and who else? I searched my mind, someone had gone through it and scattered things about.  
I couldn't think.

I wanted to think. It made me whimper in sadness, whatever this was seemed permanent and I couldn't fight Voldemort when he was snapping my mental strength. Unwinding me string by string, unravelling my sanity.

_Jacob. _I don't know why I suddenly remembered but _Jacob Black _stood to my attention instantly, springing there. The Wolves needed me. I had to fight a war, I had to uphold a promise to keep Charlie and humans safe from an uprising of newborns, I had to reveal my secrets to Edward, I had to love him unconditionally, I had to destroy Voldemort, a part of myself, I must help the wizards and witches here that need me...

I have a lot of things to do.

It exhausted me just thinking about them, but I couldn't back out now. I have way too many promises to keep.

* * *

I walked down the stairs, only slightly wobbly on my feet, and dressed in my travelling cloak with my wand in hand. The Order sat scattered among the living room and were in deep debate over something, battle plans maybe. I tuned their voices out. They didn't seem to notice me, thankfully, and I wandered unnoticed into the small Weasley kitchen.

I wasn't hungry or thirsty. I filled the kettle with water and set it on the warming burner. The memory of the lost Bella came back to me, her papery, rough voice and I rubbed my throat curiously. Why had she sputtered blood?

Someone cleared their throat from the far corner of the room-Harry, I saw-and the kettle behind me whistled, distracting me from my previous thoughts. That much time couldn't have possibly passed, could it? I'd only had a single moment of thought. I turned away from him, forgetting to greet him as the screaming kettle consumed my thoughts. I turned off the burner and pulled a mitt over my hand before placing the kettle on the counter carefully.

"What are you thinking?"

I stiffened. A question I knew all too well. Edward Cullen consumed my thoughts. Edward, my love and other half, who I knew so well and had known for such a short while at the same time. My masochistic lion, his bronze hair and golden eyes that sparkled like champagne when he smiled at me. _Edward. _My heart panged in my chest and I swallowed down the lump in my throat.

"Bella?" Harry said again, closer this time. I looked at him, his eyes were full of concern.

I sighed and shoved the remorseful thoughts away. _Here and now only. _It helped me focus.

"What am I thinking?" I mused as I plucked the mitt from my fingers and dropped it back on the counter.

He frowned and rubbed between my shoulder blades softly, smiling down at me reassuringly. "You're gonna be fine, progress already."

"What progress?" I muttered as I proceeded to extract teabags from cabinets.

"I was out for three days?" I asked, probably not the first time I had, too. A lot could have happened in three days... A sudden thought occured to me and it made me panic. How long had I been here?

"Didn't miss much. We burned down the Death Eaters refuge and-" My interest piqued but I clapped my hands over my ears instantly, squeezing my eyes shut and driving out his words.

"Never mind, never mind!" I exclaimed quickly.

Harry watched me with concern glinting in his eyes. Slowly, I peeled my hands away from my ears when I was sure he wouldn't say more. "Are you alright, Bella?"

I swallowed and asked a different question, trying to keep what had happened to the Death Eaters out of my mind-away from Voldemort.  
"How long have I been here, Harry?"

His eyes reflected his confusion but I didn't need to elaborate, he knew what I meant. He sighed and pushed a hand through his jet black hair.

"A week today."

My eyes widened. _"A week?" _I repeated incredulously. No, that couldn't be...but I did the math in my head-with a little struggle-and what he said was true.

"But, that means I'm supposed to leave today! I can't be here! Charlie's expecting me and an entire lot of other people, depending on me..." I cursed such bad timing.

Harry's eyes flashed. "You can't go back now of all times!"

"I know!" That's the worst part. I groaned and collapsed back against the counter, holding my head to try and control its pounding. "I can't believe this," I muttered.

When would I leave now? I was needed here but I was also needed in Forks, I had been depending on those three days that I'd foolishly wasted in oblivion to straighten things out here and depart. That hadn't gone according to plan at all. And what would everyone at home think? _Oh no. _

"I _can't _stay here long, know that Harry," I warned him.

He frowned and an emotion I couldn't name crossed his face. "I know."

I sighed and nodded. "Do you have a phone?" I asked.

"A phone?" he repeated. "Do the Weasleys have a phone?" he muttered again under his breath as he looked around us in the kitchen. He shrugged.

"I reckon not."

I groaned again. This day just kept getting better! "I can't just not show up!"

He nodded and his eyebrows drew together as he immersed himself in thought. "I know, I know...let me come up with something."

I waited. Edward would be worried, Charlie too. What if the war against the newborns began while I was gone? That would be horrible, after all of this training and with their numbers so low it would be catastrophic. I steeled myself against the on slaughtering of horrible possibilities and looked to Harry for help.

"Alright," he began. "I'll go to the Order and see if there's anyway we can get you to help us in secret in Spoons-"

"Forks," I interjected with a sigh.

He barely smothered a smile. "Right, Forks, and maybe you can work for us from there." He didn't sound very helpful but I appreciated the effort.

I smiled in relief, just barely a twitch of my lips. "Thanks."

He nodded. "No problem."

I turned around and busied myself, turning away from the thoughts that would make me crazy with worry, and reached for the highly placed teabags._Mrs. Weasley is _not_ this tall, what the heck? _I huffed and stretched higher. Harry's arms slid around my torso, just a sliver of my skin exposed from the stretch and he lifted me into the air. I gasped, quite aware of him and struggled to focus on actually getting the teabags instead of collapsing into him like a fool.

"Got it."

He slowly placed me back down, surprisingly strong, and my feet touched the floor. He held me to him a moment longer and I tried to remain stiff and indifferent. I felt his nose bury in my hair. This wasn't working.

"So are you gonna ask them or what?" I asked a little breathlessly.

He rubbed circles with his thumbs into my sides and I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel good. "Later," he murmured.

As he continued to hold me, my heart sank lower and it felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders. I was Atlas, just barely keeping the world from toppling over.

"Why do you do this?" I asked faintly, sadly.

He sighed and placed his chin on my shoulder, watching me as I made the tea. My hand shook in concentration, trying to juggle the task of making tea and talking to Harry at the same time. _God, I'm an idiot. _I really hoped this would wear off.

His fingers traced lines on the side of my stomach and sent flutters through me, flutters that I hated. "Why not?"

I clenched my teeth and reached for the cups. "You know I can't," I whispered, defeated.

I couldn't look him in the eyes. I poured the tea into the cup slowly, trying to stop my hand from shaking rather unsuccessfully. He smiled grimly and I put the kettle back down on the cooling burner.

"Because?"

"I can't tell you."

He sighed, half irritably and half defeated. "Is there anything you ever tell me anymore?"

I whipped around on him, ready with an angry snap, and his lips caught mine. All irritable anger faded away and the shock and surprise made me still in his arms, against my own will. I let myself turn into stone under his touch and didn't respond as his warm lips pressed against mine softly, than harder, seeking more. I refused the thoughts that considered the way this felt-_no, feel nothing. _His hand crept higher, into my hair and he weaved his fingers through it.

I repressed a shiver of pleasure. I couldn't enjoy this, _I wouldn't. _The guilt of being kissed by Harry when I loved Edward so spread through me and it doubled as I comprehended what this meant.

_Is there any chance at smothering Harry's love?_

As my lack of response finally registered he pressed his lips against mine once more. It felt nice, I was aware, but it was nothing like being with Edward. I felt worse for comparing them. I opened my eyes to find his own from behind his glasses, bright and burning like emerald flames.

"I can't love you that way, Harry," I said in a rush of breath, unable to take anymore of this.

I looked away from his gaze before I could be slaughtered by the emotions in his eyes. I hated to say it, I hated myself for saying it, but I had to. He stood, suddenly very withdrawn and quiet. His glasses were askew on his nose and I reached out to fix them, he flinched back violently. A wave of hurt clouded my senses.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't." He met my eyes, and instead of being brutalized by what torture might lay within I was completely cut off. Although it killed me to see that, maybe it was best I snip away my connections. After all, what lengths did I have to go to to destroy Voldemort?

"I would never force you, Bella," he said.

"But I do want you in my life-it's selfish, I know, but you're too good to lose," I whispered.

Something seemed to come over him and the Harry I had seen just seconds ago, forlorn and closed, was gone. He just barely smiled, like the flicker of a wavering flame. "You still want me?"

It didn't sound right, the way he put it, but I nodded. I watched his reaction warily. He grinned. "As long as I still have my chance."

My eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Huh?"

Oh no, what did I say this time? He grinned, befuddling me more and ignored my question. He gestured behind me grandly to the tea cup that still steamed.

"Aren't you going to drink your tea?" he said, changing the subject unfairly on my one track mind.

I stared at him, confused. Tea? "I'm not thirsty," I muttered.

"Then why..." He shook his head, and I imagined him pegging my strange comment under a _Bella's Lunatic Symptoms _list hanging somewhere in his head.

He reached over me and plucked the tea from the counter behind me, his chest pressing breifly against and making me hyper aware of him. What was happening to me? He grinned at me, as if reading my thoughts and plucked a kiss on my cheek before gulping down half the drink. It probably scalded his throat, I half-hoped it did.

"Stop being so bold," I muttered.

He chuckled. "Not as long as I have my chance," he said again, almost singing it.

What is he _talking _about? He had to stop mystifying me. He smirked and watched me with sparkling eyes. "I have a better idea," he said suddenly and swept from the room.

I watched after him, still bewildered by his strange change of heart and random comment. What was up with Harry Potter? I was absolutely boggled. I frowned at his retreat and tried to place his abrupt jumps of emotion into rationalty without success. Footsteps padded into the room and I looked to the opposite entrance to see Ginny Weasley staring back at me, her blue eyes boring into mine. Something I couldn't even place crashed through my chest and my eyes widened at her form, wrapped in a fluffy robe.

She crossed her arms and piqued one elegant red eyebrow. "You just had to lead him on, didn't you?"

"What?"

She scowled, mystifying me further. She narrowed her eyes at me. "You can't keep stringing Harry along Bella, you were right, you really _are _selfish."

A thousand rocks instaneously dropped on my head, nearly toppling me over. She heard, she knew everything. Tears began to cloud her eyes and it dawned on me that Ginny had knew all along about Harry's love for Bella Swan, maybe she had known the day we left for the Horcrux search.  
And Ginny had never stopped loving Harry.

_This just keeps getting better._

"You don't love Harry, not like I do," she whispered. "And you don't deserve him."

I didn't see the furious redheaded older Ginny Weasley but the little girl with the too big blue eyes, her body so nimble it almost made her as clumsy as me, and she was broken. She loved Harry and had the cutest crush on him, but he all but completely overlooked her and that crushed her to pieces. This Ginny I'd be-friended, this Ginny wasn't really in front of me. A lost friend stood before me.

"I know."

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the reviews that I love to read and for reading this at all. Your devotion to this story really is touching. Things have picked up and this is slowing the pace a bit but the next chapter will definitely progress more of the plot.  
Please review and check out my profile for a few DM goodies.**


	42. Red Tulips

**"Red tulip: Declaration of love." - aboutflower(dot)com**

"MILK" – GARBAGE

* * *

HARRY WANDERED DOWN THE DARK HALLS OF THE WEASLEY'S HOUSE ALONE, EVERYONE WAS SOUND ASLEEP-EVERYONE EXCEPT BELLA. SHE WASN'T IN THE BED NEXT to Hermione in the den when he had gone to check on her-like she was supposed to be-and he had already searched every corner of the third and second floor of the Weasley's house for her.

He rubbed his hands over his face, sending his glasses crooked, and tried to awake his sleep-induced mind. He padded into the kitchen, looking around to see if Bella was making some tea she wasn't thirsty for again. Then he saw her.

Just a shadowy figure on the porch framed by the beginning dark blue of dawn, but still dark enough for stars to twinkle and shine, in the breeze. Her hair swayed around her gently, and she stood in nothing but flimsy pajama shorts and a tee that sleeves only reached her elbows-probably oblivious to the cold.

It made him want her. It made him sad that he couldn't have her, miserable even. It made him joyous that he still had a chance. It made him angry she was about to catch hypothermia. But he decided to watch her for a little while longer, the beautiful willow girl with long wavy mahogany, and wide dark chocolate eyes. Not that he could see the front of her, but he had already committed her face to memory permanently, so that every time he closed his eyes-there she was.

He remembered the way her lips had felt against his the first time. It had been exhilarating and everything more than what he had imagined it would be. And imagined many times he had.

The way she fit perfectly into his arms and her warm lips instinctively moved against his, he had been tempted to…ravage her, to ravage his innocent lamb, but he knew it would have been too soon, too fast… Then he remembered the way his heart plummeted when he saw the look of anger-not heart pounding, starving, and devastating love like his-but the anger of a cat dunked in water. A very, very furious kitty cat-with claws.

He shook the memories away. He could win her-he _would _win her. Whatever it took, however she needed him, he had to be the one constant in her life. And he knew he could never leave her side again, she was too perfect to lose. He was selfish, and pushed all others needs away when it came to Bella.

It was only Bella in his eyes, now that the world's weight had been lifted from his shoulders. But now it was on hers, and it was a never-ending cycle which resulted him always losing something…someone… But he had to protect Bella, and he would.

He would not let his true love succumb to the darkness.

* * *

The breeze was cool and blew my hair back, I tucked it away behind my ears, and concentrated on the scene before me. I couldn't fall asleep. I was too disturbed by the troubling thoughts of Ginny, a worried Charlie, and I'm sure the same goes for Edward and Jacob. So I snuck out to the porch to let my thoughts simply…vanish…to the back of my mind. I could be free of worry and complexity now. I was just being, not thinking.

I rubbed the cold rail under my hands and shivered. It was freezing and I had been thoughtless enough to step out here in my flimsy cotton tee. It felt like I had stood on this porch forever, my legs wooden and arms stiff as boards-mostly because the cold was paralyzing me. The door opened behind me and I turned around to see Harry step onto the porch, his glasses gone askew on his nose again. I slid over to make space for him and he silently joined me, it was well past midnight, and I could barely see the outlines of the grassy plains stretching before us.

"Freezing out here," he muttered.

"Yeah," I agreed. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

His green eyes slid to mine and a butterfly stirred low in my stomach, one I wished would just drop dead. "I could ask you the same thing."

I rolled my eyes and he continued to watch me, even after I resumed my star gazing. "You seem much better," he added.

I shrugged. "It's peaceful out here. I can't say it's _easier _to think, but it's definitely less difficult to curb and live around that one…brink in my mind. It's silent, I love the silence." Silence was my peace.

He nodded and his eyes fell on the stars dotting the sky above us. "How long have you been out here?" he asked softly.

"I don't know." I looked at him and his gaze fell to my lips, he frowned.

"Your lips are _blue, _Bella."

I smiled sheepishly and felt the skin split. I licked my dry frozen lips, tasting blood. "Guess I've been out here for a while then."

"Not funny," he sighed, brushing his finger over my lips and sending faint sparks trembling through me.

It was funny actually. I looked him over, in his striped pajama pants that dragged on the ground because they were too long, and his t-shirt that was so thin and fitting I could see his defined muscles.

"Come 'ere," he commanded, and I obliged easily, too cold to complain about boundaries. I slid into his arms and his chest pressed against my back, warming me further. He shivered.

"Bloody…geez, you're cold Bella," he mumbled.

My cheeks flushed, and I twisted around in his arms to get back out, and give him back some body heat. "Sorry."

His arms tightened around me, and now that I had already turned around to face him, I was stuck in what looked like a very intimate position from the outside. I thought of Ginny and forced her heartbroken face from my mind. "It's okay. Stay."

I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that it was more than 'okay' to him but I stayed in his arms, comforted by the thought that I had told him exactly the way I felt about him. _Exactly. _So I welcomed his body heat. My teeth chattered lightly, and I gathered him in a hug just to get warmer-and somewhere deep inside, closer to Harry, I think. I felt his heart sputter against my cheek and smiled to myself, undeniably pleased that I could cause such a reaction. It wasn't often I could tempt Edward, not that I knew of, but it made me want him all the more.

Harry's hands stroked my hair calmly and I felt him kiss my head. "Bella-"

I cut him off quickly, not at all eager for any complexities tonight. I wanted some time without strings just for _once. _

"What's the plan?" I interjected, mumbling it into his chest.

"Oh," he said and his tone was quite more cheery now. "The Order decided you can go back to Forks, and that you'll be more use there anyways. Maybe even get your vampire friends to help us-"_Oh no-_"on one condition, and not too shabby of one I might say."

I brightened and smiled up at him so crazily he had to grin right back.

"Blimey, Harry, you're amazing!" I squeezed him tighter in my arms and instinctively grabbed his face in my hands, arching on my toes and kissing him right on the nose in a loud smack. I flushed and dropped away, embarrassed, although he was shining like the sun at the moment.

His Apple eyes glittered down at me from behind his fogged lens, laughing. "I'll have to make you happy more often-it works much more effectively than pissing you off."

I snorted. "And the condition is," he continued and his eyes twinkled. "Me."

I blinked, my mind gone blank with bewilderment. "What d'you mean?" I said, nonplussed.

He smiled wider, his white teeth winking in the night. "They don't want you going there alone, say it's too dangerous, and…"

"And you volunteered," I finished miserably.

Harry. Forks. Harry. Forks. The two chased each other like a dog shot after a cat in my mind. Oh God, the outcome. _Edward. Harry. _A wholly other concept that was just horrifying!

"Yes, and they agreed."

"That's the only way I can go back?"

He frowned. "Why? What's so bad about me doe-eyes?" I blushed at the nickname but held firm.

"I love you-"I started but thinking he'd take it the wrong way I changed tactic. "Listen, Harry, I told you things are…crazy in Forks. I know a lot of people, a lot of non-people people."

He cocked an eyebrow. "More so than Wizards and Witches?"

"Put together."

"Well, _we _can face anything. _You _don't really stand a chance."

He had a point.

I bit into my lip and sighed. "I do not want to bring you into this."

"Too late."

"No, _not _too late. Do not ever say that," I said strictly. It was never too late. Never too late for _anything. _If it was then I was already done for, already swimming with the fishes in that shark tank. I was as good as gone, and so was everything and everyone I knew.

Hurt flashed in his eyes, taking what I said the wrong way, and I backtracked quickly. "What about Ron and Hermione and the rest? They need you Harry-"

"My time to shine has ended. Now Voldemort is pushing the weight of the world on you, but I'm going to help you. I am going to do what I want, no one has to die for me anymore, or make crazy plans to keep me safe. I am free to do what I want, Bella," he said intensely and his emerald eyes blazed.

"And what I want to do is be-_go _with you."

My heart about exploded-whether in joy or horror I wasn't sure. But Harry wanted what he wanted, and everyone knows there is no stopping Harry Potter.

* * *

I plucked Harry's glasses from his face and laid them on the small nightstand beside our bed. We were sleeping in the den. Ron had abandoned ship when Harry left, and the room I had been sleeping in before with Hermione was now…err-_occupied. _I shook my head, and the thoughts away.

His arms trapped me from behind, clamping around my torso and tugging me down into his chest. I squirmed, laughing, as he proceeded to squeeze me tight to him and bury his nose into my neck, further tickling me. I gasped for breath when he finally stopped and his eyes stared down at me, dancing. This was one of the few times when Harry was happiest, and I added it to my list of Harry's Happiest Moments.

Harry really was beautiful, I realized as I stared at him. Without his glasses his apple eyes were even bigger and rounder, just that much more captivating. His jaw wasn't cut sharp and square like Edward's was but it was softer, carefully curving into his chin at the middle. He smiled at me and I messed up his already tousled black hair-it looked like he lost a fight with his pillow. Wandless, odds were that he did.

"Alright then Ms. Swan, let's get down to business."

I laughed as he proceeded to scoot himself up the headboard and pull me down on top of him. I felt like a little kid in Hogwarts again. This was my last night in the Weasley's home, maybe forever. I forced the dreading thought away, especially the thought that told me we had to leave before the others woke up. Our plan had to be as secret as possible.

"Now Bella you must close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it." I almost protested but the look on his face told me to shut it, and I followed instructions quickly.

"Relax," he coaxed and proceeded to stroke my hair gently. "I am going to tell you a bedtime story."

I smiled, eyes still shut. "No one's ever told me a bedtime story before."

"Really?" he asked softly. I nodded silently. His voice was suddenly at my ear and I tensed in surprise. "Well that changes starting…now."

I suppressed a giggle when he cleared his throat regally. "Once upon a time so long ago and far away it has almost been forgotten, there lived a little boy. He was a darker sort of person, very quiet and unobtrusive. People often forgot when he was in the room, so unnoticeable was his presence.

"He preferred it that way. He rather they didn't know him at all instead of getting the wrong idea about his personality. But they did that anyway and he had many bruises to show for it."

I let out a tiny breathy sound as Harry paused, and my heart reached out to him. I reached around the blankets, eyes still closed, and searched for his hand until I found it. I closed my fingers around his hand and brought it to my lips, kissing his palm just to be assured he was with me and not the Dursleys.

"Don't just stop," I murmured. "Tell me what happens."

"At the same time – but not the same place – there was a little girl. She was like the boy in some ways, but different in others. She was shy but not afraid to show herself for who she was, no matter what everyone thought. She would rather be known at all, no matter what anyone thought. It was only a matter of time before they met and became friends. The boy was happy to have someone accept him and so was the girl. Some would say – What?"

Harry caught sight of my entranced gaze and startled himself out of the story.

"Is this your own story?" I asked. I had the feeling it was most certainly about him.

"In some ways."

"I like it."

"Close your eyes," he commanded softly to which I obeyed.

"So what would some say?" I asked.

"Some would say the girl loved him from the start, but that was not the case. She had no interest in anything other than a platonic best friend. The boy quite felt the same…for a short time."

I opened my eyes, and watched as Harry he revealed the one secret he had kept from me and that everyone knew to me.

"Now, the boy could not place just when his feelings had changed. It had happened in a moment, before the thought could even be finished in his head. Maybe it was when she changed over the summer in Phoenix from the clumsiest and funniest girl he ever met to return as a dark-haired, chocolate eyed beauty? Or was it the way he could instantly trust her with every secret or dark fear he had ever know without a second thought?

"It could have been her captivating innocence, or the way every boy stared after her when she swept into the room-awaking his jealousy and want. Or perhaps it was the first time she stared into his eyes and stole away gravity, the center of his world, and became everything important to him. Every subtle touch and hug of reassurance made him wonder if she, in fact, loved him?"

"Oh, Harry…"

He bowed his head over mine. "I'm not done quite yet," he whispered. I watched, stunned as he plunged on wearing his heart on his sleeves, not once breaking our gaze.

"One day he told her that his views had changed. He told her that he could not imagine anyone else having such patience with him, or caring about him so very much. He told her that he never questioned her love for him, platonic or not. And do you know what she had to say to that?"

I shook my head. "She said she did not love him the same way, that he was treasured but not wanted that way." He paused, leaving me to boil in self-hatred for a suspenseful minute.

"But he still hoped. He knew his undying absolute love for her could not be ignored. He also knew that she loved him back that way…she had just yet to find out. He could not find it in himself to blame or resent her. He understood the burden she was under, and held through to the end of it, with her all the way."

I had twisted around so that I lied on my stomach on top of him, and I gripped his shoulders. "And how did it end?" I whispered.

He grinned, his expression suddenly blooming into merriment. "Only time will tell."

I gaped, stunned. "_What? _You don't have an ending for me?"

He chuckled and curled his finger into my shirt's collar, pulling me down closer to his face. "You could always finish the story for me," he whispered and his breath washed over all my senses.

I sighed. I knew it was too good to be true. "Nice try Potter. You are charming but you're not _that _sly."

"Fine," he huffed. "I tried. That's strike one." This unfortunately meant there was more to come.

"But it was incredibly sweet," I confessed, undeniably softened by his story but still trying to wrap my mind around it. Harry really did love me. _Whoa._

He smiled at me so warmly in such a comforting and homely way I almost burst into tears. Actually, upon the thought that this was probably the last night of pure peace, I did exactly that. I cried in his arms until I was only faintly hiccupping, and slowly succumbing to slumber.

"If it were up to me, do you know how I would end it?"

Just before the comforting blackness consumed me I heard Harry's last hushed whisper, thinking I was asleep. Something soft pressed against my forehead-his lips?-and I heard "It's simple, beautiful Bella. They would live happily ever after."

* * *

I gripped the only trunk I had with me. I had left my goodbyes to Ron and Hermione in notes, each specialized just for them to explain and apologize for everything. And I do mean _everything. _

The front door opened from behind me and Harry came down the steps silently, one bag in hand, and the other prepared with a wand. My own was stowed away. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley knew we were leaving, we had said actual goodbyes to them whole-heartedly just minutes ago. My black travelling cloak swayed around me in the slight breeze and a blanket of snow coated the ground around us, not at all resembling the grassy weeds we'd seen last night.

It was a new sight, a new day. Not particularly a fresh start, but a place I could start taking steps forward.

My mind had somehow re-wired itself over the night as far as I was concerned, most of my confusion draining away only to reappear when things were especially chaotic. This wasn't often fortunately. I said it was Harry's bedtime story, performing magics I hadn't known existed, but Harry said it was his love infused in the story. Really going to my heart and overpowering Voldemort, after all, that was his one weakness…love.

"Ready?" Harry asked once he had joined me, his breath causing a haze in the air, and his glasses to fog.

I nodded and looked away from the Weasley's house for what might be the last time. "More than I'll ever be."

He chuckled and squeezed my hand, covered in a thick wool glove that warmed me. "I didn't ask for clichés dear Bella."

I smiled at him. "Sorry."

He shrugged and waded into the snow that reached well passed our ankles. "What way of travel will we be taking?" I asked.

His eyes slid to mine, a vivid green compared to the winter wonderland around us. "Portkey, it's here somewhere…" he murmured.

I nodded and bowed over to pluck my wand out of my boot, holding it high in front of me and imitating Harry. "What kind?"

"I think it's a…Ah, there it is!" He stumbled forward, slowed by the snow, and reached down into the ground. He cleared the snow around the object, carefully not touching it, to reveal a bright green ornament.

"What's it doing out here?" I asked, nonplussed.

"Things have a habit of going where they don't belong." I got the message. What he really meant was _I love you, but pull that stick out your ass, and loosen up. _

I appreciated the subtlety.

"To Forks, Washington, right?"

His eyes met mine and flashed with worry. "Oh no, I thought it was Sporks!"

I gaped. _"What?"_

He laughed openly at me, clutching his stomach as he keeled over in his guffaws, and I almost went off on him when I remembered his words. _Right. Stick out, butt in._

I rolled my eyes and knelt in front of the small glass sphere. "Come on, Harry, before I leave without you."

He scrambled to my side, barely keeping a grip on his luggage before we both reached for the ornament at the same time. The world spun around us, and I could barely hold onto my trunk-not to mention my stomach-as nausea rolled through me and the force hurdling us threatened to split my body in half. But my hand stayed glued to the green ornament, the picture of a candy cane Christmas tree printed on the front.

We finally plopped down to the ground-me crashing down and rolling through soppy mud endlessly-and Harry landing, barely stumbling, on his feet. He looked at me, didn't laugh like a good friend, and ran over to help me to my feet. I huffed as he proceeded to assess me and my cute yellow rain jacket-now spattered with mud and twigs-and plucked away the grime on me.

"Just charm me," I sighed.

"Why, Bella, you are _quite _the sight in your-"

"Harry," I almost whined.

He grinned. "Okay, okay," he relented.

He pulled his wand from his pocket and seconds later I was spic and span. I wiped off invisible dirt from my jacket-just to be sure it was gone, not invisible-and smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks."

He looked around us and whistled low. "So this is it? Sporks?"

"_Shut up, _Harry! That's not funny anymore!" I exclaimed even though it was still plenty funny.

He snorted and cracked up all over again. I took in our surroundings, the now familiar scent of pine I'd missed over the week (that in truth felt more like an entire year of craziness) and the trees that plunged into the clouds like skyscrapers. Everything, every green I could get my eyes on, was covered in early morning dew. Or maybe late morning, I thought. After all, time difference stretched far.

"I missed this place," I sighed, taking it all in.

Harry pursed his lips, examining my newest home. "Well, no time to stop and smell the…err, pine…We've got to get moving."

I smiled at him. He had no idea how happy I was that his head was in the game, that he was all for this and helping me defeat "the darkness." I was lucky to have a friend like him. And like Ginny said, I didn't deserve him.

But I didn't focus on that.

He came around to me and grasped my hand, confirming our bond, our unsaid promise to help each other always. Harry smiled at me secretly, his eyes glistening, and handed me a red tulip he seemed to have manifested out of thin air. I didn't question the magic and took it with a smile, holding it tight in my free hand.

I kissed him innocently on his jaw. "Thank you."

He smiled down at me and sighed. "_Prepare to i__nitiate phase one of our plan."_

I snorted and mock punched him in the arm, resuming our old bantering ways. We walked into the woods, where the trail soon appeared.

"You sure you're ready for this?" he asked as we strolled down the decline of the trail.

I swallowed and said in a voice that sounded sure-not at all the way I felt-"More than ready."

We did not head for La Push or Charlie's house. We were going to a place that made my heart sputter and shrink and pound and race all at once. Harry's hand tightened around mine and I adjusted my scarf so that it covered my red, stuffing nose. I could feel Harry's green gaze trained on me but I kept my eyes on the road ahead of us.

The road that evidently lead to the Cullen's house.

**

* * *

**

**AN: ****Red tulip: Undying love.  
****  
I sincerely hope I have held onto all the readers I've gained, and to the readers that have been with Bella on this perilous journey from the start-thank you so much for staying with us. We're reaching our ultimate climax soon which will bring us all to the exposition of this story I love to escape to with Bella and the Cullens and Harry Potter crew on my side-more playing my puppets, but still. ;)**

**Thank you for reading, and please leave a review to tell me what you think-and to rush the 'new chapter order.'**


	43. Giving In?

**Part III: The End**

"Think Twice" – Eve 6

* * *

"ARE YOU SURE?" HARRY ASKED FOR WHAT MUST HAVE BEEN THE SIXTIETH TIME.

I sighed and wiped my hands over the face, my fingers stiff with cold although they were still bundled in wool gloves. "Yes, I'm sure! I mean, I think so…I don't know," I groaned.

Harry shook his head and his pretty emerald eyes stared at me-seeing too much-from behind his fogged up glasses. "Listen, I thought it would be easy to find but-" I stopped as a new idea came to me.

"Why don't we just Apparate there! I can remember it perfectly, it's a mansion, and hard to forget at that!" I smiled at him, finally finding a solution.

We had wandered up and down the trails for what must be hours by now, searching for the Cullen's house, and I had been no help whatsoever. But now I had our solution, meanwhile I had to come up with a plan to get rid of Harry for now. Edward and Harry in one room is _not _going to happen. Period. I would do all in my power to keep them apart. What with Edward's mind reading and Harry's…open mind, I had to put as much distance between them as possible.

Besides that, I couldn't face telling Harry I was already with someone else. Whether that was for his sake or mine I wasn't sure. Harry had changed some of my feelings too and when just days ago I had been more than ready to confront Edward with my eternal love for him now I was hesitant. It wasn't just Edward and I anymore, it never had been and I couldn't pretend it was that way anymore. Saying such a thing would affect everyone around me, and harm some, like Harry… Harry. Was it Harry that really held me back? I hoped not, things were complicated enough, and I was still trying to figure out what the butterflies that fluttered to life in my stomach whenever Harry trapped me in his apple-eyed gaze meant.

Like right now, Harry was staring at me and the butterflies were flying like crazy. His gaze was solemn and he shook his head, returning his focus to the earthen floor ahead of us-we had abandoned the trail half an hour or so ago.

"Can't," he said.

I jogged up to meet him, his long strides much faster than mine. "Why?" I said through my chattering teeth, it was getting colder.

He frowned down at me, no doubt hearing my shivers, but I ushered him on quickly, raising my eyebrows expectantly. He stopped and looked down at me, inspecting. "We believe they've infiltrated the Ministry again, but even more quietly this time, so Apparation isn't safe and neither is the Floo Network. That's why we took the port key, it was the last fast way of travel left."

"Besides a broom."

His eyes flashed in admiration of my quick thinking but he shook his head again. "Don't have one."

I smiled, seeing how it would work perfectly. "But I do! It's at home, we could go back and I could go out to them. They know me. Honestly Harry, it's no trouble at all. I'll come right back after," I said and working to keep the eagerness out of my voice.

Harry started walking. "I don't like it."

I sighed and ran up to him. "What's not to like? It works perfectly. Besides, it'll only be an hour or so-maybe more, maybe less."

He shook his head, not looking at me, and unrelenting. "No."

I stopped him, grabbing him by the arm and planting my feet firmly into the ground. He halted and turned around. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes when he was close enough, and his expression softened.

"Please Harry?"

He wavered for a moment before regaining thought and saying "No."

A blast of wind shot up from the south and I shivered violently, rubbing my arms furiously as I shouted over the winds "Why not? There's nothing the matter with-!"

His eyes blazed and he took me by the shoulders, leaning down until he wasn't a breath away. "I don't want to lose sight of you, not during this. You worry me, Bella. You can't be left alone. I say no and it's best, trust me."

Understanding dawned on me and another blast of wind sent me stumbling, I shuddered in the cold. "But Harry-"

His look was severe and I fell silent, inside determined to win, not going down without a fight. The shivers wouldn't stop and his eyes softened before he started to unwind his striped scarf from his neck.

"Harry, no-you'll freeze," I protested.

"Shhh," he murmured as he gingerly wrapped the scarf around me leisurely. His fingers were tender and caring as they settled the scarf around my neck, and my heart skipped a beat when his fingers brushed my skin. His green eyes-the soul of the forest-were set on his task as he tied his scarf at the middle of my neck, finally finished. I was half-tempted to ask him to put his hat on my head too. I shook the thought away, I couldn't think like that-ever.

His eyes finally met mine, startlingly dark and intense. His fingers brushed my cheek. "Just let me care for you," he whispered.

I swallowed. "Okay," I said, a little breathless.

Before I had the chance to pull away-not that I really wanted to-he had wound his arms around me and drawn me into him. I inched my fingers into his coat to feel his skin, just a sliver, shockingly cold. I gasped and looked back at him.

"Harry, you're _freezing!" _

He shrugged and nuzzled my neck, making me blush. He looked up at me and smiled at my rosy cheeks, flicking them gently. "You look plenty warm, rosy."

I rolled my eyes. "What's with all these nicknames?"

"Well," he began. "Doe eyes because your eyes are big and chocolate and beautiful just like a doe's. Rosy because your cheeks _are _rather red and rosy, baby."

_Baby? _"What about Beautiful?" I asked, the words slipping out without my control.

He froze and his eyes meant mine, he was suddenly very serious. His hands curled around my face. "Bella, you are the most beautiful, wonderful girl I have ever met. Inside and out, don't doubt it," he said sincerely.

My cheeks flushed darker and my heart pounded in my chest, it suddenly wasn't so cold anymore. "Stop," the protest was weak, meaningless. But for once it wasn't only meaningless to Harry, only me, a reflex reaction to the times he had tried to get to me before. When had I let him get to me? Because now he seemed to be mind as often as Edward was.

Edward.

Just as his lips loomed close enough, his eyes closed, I slipped away, speaking fast. "Come on, another day and Charlie will send the National Guard after me."

Harry was confused, unfazed by my holding out on him. "National what?"

"American thing." I shook my head. "Let's go, I know the way from here."

"You _sure?" _

I smiled at him, still a little unnerved by what I almost let happen. Willingly. "Positive."

I was also positive I wouldn't let the feelings for Harry rise to the surface again.

* * *

"Alright, just-err, stay behind me and be polite. Charlie owns a gun and I don't think he's afraid to use it-"

Harry laughed good-naturedly and threw his arm around my shoulders, pecking my cheek swiftly and making me flush. _Feel nothing. Feel nothing. Feel nothing! _

"Don't worry, baby," he murmured into my sizzling skin.

"Definitely don't call me _that _in front of him!" I gasped.

He chuckled and pulled away, but keeping hold of my hand as we trudged up the driveway. My legs were reduced to goo and I was eager to simply melt into the nearest couch as quickly as possible.

I knocked on the door, drawing away from Harry and shoving him behind me before doing so, and waited. The door flew open seconds later to reveal a rather relieved Charlie. I felt guilt spread through me.

"Sorry I didn't call Dad-" I started lamely to be interrupted as his ears reddened and neck flamed.

"Where have you been, Isabella?"

I shrank, he only called me by full name when I was in deep waters. And I was in bad and _deep. _"There were no phones and I didn't want to give you a heart attack by sending a Howler-"

"A _what?" _

"Never mind, either way things in the-" I lowered my voice to a whisper-"Wizard World are bad. _Things _are coming back and as a member of the Order of the Phoenix I had to stay back to help, and as of now I'm in a…mission in Forks."

His eyebrows drew together. "Order of the hoo-hah what?" he asked, boggled.

I sighed. "Listen, can we just come in?"

"We?" he started and looked behind me. His expression was the spitting image of thunder. "Isabella Marie Swan!"

"I know, I know! Just let us in!"

He deliberated for a moment before catching a drift of the chill air and really taking in our blue frozen skin before reluctantly stepping aside. We walked in, Harry close behind me, and I sighed in relief although the heat was slightly blistering. Charlie watched Harry with narrowed eyes before the phone rang in the kitchen and he grudgingly left to go it.

I stripped my coat and boots quickly, smiling as the heat defrosted me, I turned around to see Harry very close and about shoved him away before Charlie came back. But Harry's look was too intense, far too tender and smoldering to be pushed away. His fingers crept up my sleeves and over my shoulders before he slowly untied his scarf from my neck, taking care to keep contact with my skin when he could. Heat flooded my neck and cheeks and ears, and I panted as the pressure built between us.

Charlie faded to the back of my mind as Harry pulled on my scarf, bringing me stumbling into his chest. He smiled down at me softly and tucked a lock of my hair back. "Much better," he murmured before leaning down to me for a kiss…

"Bella!" Charlie shouted from the kitchen, making us both jump back to opposite sides of the room. "Phone!"

I clutched my heart as it pounded in my chest and didn't look at Harry as I hurriedly exited the room. In the kitchen Charlie held the telephone in his hand, his observant brown eyes-mirroring my own-taking in my red face. He shook his head, muttering under his breath.

"It's Jacob. About the hundredth time he's called since you were _supposed _to be back." His narrowed eyes were accusing.

"Sorry," I mouthed before putting my ear to the receiver. I took a deep breath, readying myself. I was quite shocked actually, after all the distance that had been put between us after that measly slip of his at school I felt relieved to know he still wanted to hear from me at least, that he was still concerned. _Jacob. _The only solid ground I had left, the only person I firmly knew was only a friend and nothing more. My sun.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"Bella!" Jacob's voice shouted, relieved, familiar, warm_. _

I grinned and the words started rushing out. "I'm so sorry I overreacted about that thing at school but I didn't want Edward to know and you slipped and…I'm sorry, I completely overreacted." I gasped in a breath in my ramble and finished breathlessly. "I missed you."

"Where were you Bells?" Jake's voice was angry. He was mad he had been left in the dark, I thought of Ron and sank. My friendship statuses weren't going so well.

"The Wizard World, a war is on the verge and… I can't really tell you any more than that, but it was important and I had to stay back-"

"Speaking of wars," he said darkly and sending a chill down my spine. "The Newborns numbers are rising. They outnumber us now and haven't been in the woods in weeks. They and their bloodsucker maker have hidden out somewhere. But the murder numbers in the papers are going up…it's a massacred," his voice shuddered with contempt.

"Outnumbered?" I echoed weakly. "But how-?"

Harry entered the kitchen, looking bright and merry. He jerked his thumb toward where Charlie could be heard watching ESPN and jabbed both his thumbs up, grinning crazily and mouthing "I'm in." I held up my finger, telling him to wait, and tuned back into Jacob.

"-now Sam's questioning if we can still take them on, and we'd thought you wouldn't be back in time to help us. Or that I'd really blown it…" He sighed. "I'm sorry too, you know. For losing control."

I softened. "Of course, it's hard to control your own mind Jake."

I felt Harry's breath on my shoulder and peeked at him before hiding back behind my hair.

"Jake?" he echoed darkly.

I rolled my eyes and swatted him back. "…it's coming soon, we just know it, it's been too quiet in the woods for a while now. When it does come we'll be ready, as long as you're on our side. You're the advantage."

I bit into my lip and looked around Charlie's small kitchen, seeking inspiration. My eyes fell on Harry.

"What if I wasn't the only advantage?"

Jacob was confused. "Huh?"

"I brought…a friend…back with me."

"What-a warlock?" he chortled.

"Shut up, Jake," I snapped. "_Wizard. _I'm not half as good as he is-"I smiled at Harry-"and with him on our side we'll be sure to…be better." I couldn't confidently say win.

"That's _perfect, _Bells! I'll tell Sam."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"What if…" Another idea was forming in my mind, sort of crazy but I had to put it out there. "What if we fought with Vampires too?"

"What the hell have you been on-!"

"Not the human-drinking kind!" I said quickly. "But the vegetarian…you know…"

"The Cullens," he finished grimly.

I nodded, then remembering I was on the phone said "Yeah."

"What about that ginger you've been spending so much time with? Want the mind reader to know what you are now?" he bit acidly and I flinched from his glaring anger.

"As a matter of fact, yes." I just wasn't sure if they were willing to help…in either war…or if they'd still want anything to do with me.

"They're still leeches, Bella. That doesn't change anything."

"But the Newborns, there are too many of them! We need them!" I argued, now sick with worry for Jake and his pack, too.

"We'll be fine, just be ready for the fight," he said shortly.

"Jake, you can't," I started, only to realize I was speaking to the dial tone. I huffed and slammed it back into the holder before whipping around to find Harry staring down at me.

"Is that your 'other dilemma'?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "And it seems to be coming to a close soon too…" I smiled at him. "Actually, it's _our _dilemma now."

"What d'you mean?" he said, nonplussed.

"I volunteered you to help in the Newborn war…you can say no anytime," I added, only now realizing Harry may actually not have any intention of getting mixed up in my bloody messes.

Harry smiled at me. "As long as I'm there."

We were back to that again. I shook my head. "Harry, that isn't going to work."

He sighed. "Can't you drive us or something? I thought you knew how to drive."

I shook my head. "I don't know the way."

"Then how do you expect to _fly _there if you can't even go by ground?" he countered.

He had me there.

"It's easier to see from above rather than the ground, I know it's on the outskirts of Forks and that it's…big."

He snorted. "_Harry. _Just let me go-for now, I'll be right back."

"No."

I stepped up until I was against him and squeezed his hand tightly in my own. "Please, just trust me. I'll be safe," I promised.

He closed his eyes and sighed, silent for so long I thought he wouldn't say anything. "Promise?" he finally said.

I blinked and his emerald eyes opened to find my own. "I promise," I said solemnly.

I was rejoicing on the inside-and dreading at the same time. While that was one less complexity it also meant I would be facing the Cullens…oh, who was I kidding? _Edward. _Edward was who I worried about, the love-more or less sure now-of my life, and I had to tell him about every other second of our relationship was a lie. I felt like the biggest prick _ever. _

But I broke into a smile for Harry, letting him know how much I truly appreciated this.

"Bella, come in here!" Charlie shouted from the living room.

"Thank you," I whispered to Harry before scurrying away.

Charlie lounged on his recliner and I remembered how Harry had given me the thumbs up when he had come into the kitchen.

"That Harry," he began and I knew he had left alone the subject of my vacation alone for now. Charlie didn't care to venture into my world, or anything mythological at all, he preferred to keep his head on his shoulders and where he knew his basics. More specifically in Forks.

"He your boyfriend?"

I blushed. "_Dad."_

He threw up his hands in surrender, which was funny because he still wore his cop uniform minus the gun belt. "Just checking!" He leaned forward and rubbed his hands together. "Now, what is he doing here?"

I hesitated and he sighed. "It's got to do with the Wizard Wor-"

He threw up his hands again, an inch away from the popcorn bowl. "Say no more! I got it, mission, top secret, Wizardry blah-blah. Need to know only, Bells, and _that _I don't need to know." He paused. "But if you ever need any help…if you're ever in any sort of trouble," he started.

_Dad, you have no idea._

"I'll let you know," I said quickly, cutting him off.

He nodded, assured and asked "Still got that pepper spray?"

I smiled. "Upstairs in my backpack."

He leaned back, satisfied, and heaved the popcorn bowl in his lap. "Good girl."

I hesitated before deciding to just get it over with, especially before it got too dark. "I have to leave…for an hour or two," I added at his severe look. "I'll be right back."

"That Harry…he's goin' with you?" he grunted suspiciously.

I held back an eye roll and shook my head. "He stays."

He shrugged. "Alright."

I paused on my way out and peeked back. "He's just a friend," I said, suddenly feeling I really needed to put that out there.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "I didn't ask, hun."

"I know," I fumbled, knowing I had walked right into a death trap. "But the question was in your eyes."

He grinned, revealing a kernel of popcorn stuck between his two front teeth and I restrained a laugh. "Well, I'll spell this next one out for you-_your _perspective of your-ahem, friendship, is not mutual."

I bit into my lip as blood stained my cheeks. "Got it." I knew about it more than he knew, now I did anyways.

"He better watch himself," he muttered, seemingly to himself as his eyes narrowed.

I rolled my eyes and started to head up the stairs when he spoke again, "Bells, be careful with the boys."

I turned around, blushing from my toes to my hairline. "W-what?" I sputtered, beyond embarrassed and uncomfortable now.

He nodded knowingly, his eyes on me. "Jacob calling for you all the time, and even a call from one of Dr. Cullen's kids." His eyes narrowed at me. "A _boy." _

It was as if Charlie had found a pack of cigarettes hidden in my dresser, in Charlie's eye, boys were just as dirty. "First of all," I said. "Jacob is a _friend."_

"And Dr. Cullen's boy?"

I fidgeted. "I gotta go," I said quickly before fleeing up the stairs as he boomed after me "Watch those boys!" I bolted into my room, shutting the door behind me to find Harry sitting on my bed.

"How-?" I started. He piqued an eyebrow at me and I sighed, letting it go. "Just let me get my broom," I muttered.

I got the beauty out the back of my closet where I had hidden it. Harry cleared his throat and I peeked out at him from my search in the closet to see him standing in the middle of my room, observing. His neck was a faint red and his cheeks tinted light pink.

"So your dad, he-um was shouting about boys..."

I blushed, my eyes widening and burrowed farther into my closet. "Uh, yeah," I said uncomfortably. "I have more guy friends than girls, I guess he noticed," I said feebly, my cheeks burning.

"Guess so," I heard him mutter before I finally found my broom.

I returned to see Harry studying the framed photo of Hermione, Ron, he, and I our third year. We were in Hogsmeade, playing in the snow, replaying again and again.

"Miss those days?" I asked, coming up behind him.

He looked away from the memory and met my eyes. "Sometimes I do, when I remember how easy it was then. Other times…I'm glad he's gone."

I fell silent and he caught his words, his green orbs flashing in regret. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean that-"

"You know," I started softly. "That was the year everything changed." I traced the rim of the frame, fixated by the brighter times.

"For the better or worse?"

"The worse," I whispered.

"That was when it happened, wasn't it?"

I sighed. "Weeks-maybe days after this," I said grimly.

"Well," he said and wrapped his arm around me. "It was the better for me."

"How?"

"I found out I had a godfather, Sirius." I looked at him and he swallowed, I knew how hard it was for him to talk about Sirius. "That I wasn't alone. And I fell in love that year."

I blinked at him. "You did?"

He smiled at me, bashful now. "With a beauty at that."

I frowned, for some reason displeased with this. "Who?"

He traced my cheek. "She's even more beautiful now if possible."

"Harry Potter, you better tell me now-"

He laughed, cutting me off and nuzzled my neck, making my breath hitch. "Brown eyes. Dark hair." I stumbled back, fighting to regain control of my breathing and hormones. "Any of this ringing any bells?"

I groped along the wall behind me for where I had left my broom. He stepped closer. "You, baby."

My hand closed around the broomstick. I slipped away, flushing red, and pushed open the window. I could feel his warm breath down my neck and suppressed a satisfied shiver. His fingers traced my waist and the sides of my torso.

I swallowed. "Can you get my coat?" I asked, my voice barely trembling.

His lips found my neck and I panted, losing my head. "Just stay, baby," he coaxed as his arms wrapped around my stomach and held me to him.

The worst part of this was that half of me really _yearned _and _ached _to stay here with Harry and make out all night. But that was CRAZY! I reminded myself. Especially because the other half of me was calling for Edward, desperate to get to him, fling myself in his arms…at the thought the light innocent for Harry suddenly paled in comparison to my raging blood, racing heart, and frantic pulsing _need _for Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. And just like that Harry faded to the back of my mind.

I felt all sorts of bad. My lips had touched Harry's when they belonged to Edward, I had held back from Harry and hadn't told him about Edward, I was still letting him live in this fantasy that there was the slightest chance that I could be his. And maybe there was, even now, but I was Edward's, and Edward's alone. I couldn't let Harry go on thinking like this, thinking he still had a chance.

But when I turned around to face Harry, his black tousled hair and dark ivy green gaze, lusting and loving, I knew I couldn't. Not because I would feel horrible afterward-which was half true-but because I knew it would be a lie. What had happened in just the course of a few days that had made me question my feelings? Because right now I knew telling Harry I was Edward's and Edward's alone forever was a lie. Because a part of me lived for Harry, lived to be with Harry, and it was growing. Rapidly.

"I need to go," I said firmly.

He sighed, exasperated with my "hard to get" ways, and trotted off to retrieve my coat much to my relief. He returned with it shortly, the thing held out in his hands for me to slip my arms into. He made to button the coat but I beat him to it, knowing he would only stall and linger, which would certainly not help my case. I buttoned my coat and gripped my broom. My heart hammered at the thought of seeing Edward. All the confrontations that had to be made… I took a deep breath to calm myself, keep myself from fainting or something, and Harry's lips brushed from my cheek to my ear, leaving a path of fire in their wake.

"I heard you on the phone, and whoever Ginger or Edward Cullen is…don't forget me. Whether you're taken by a flashy vamp or not, I still have my chance."

His eyes absorbed my stunned, shocked expression and he smiled just slightly before tipping my chin up and shutting my mouth. I was too shocked to respond when he pushed his lips against mine, pressing and soft, warm and comforting. He pushed harder against my lips but my mind swam so fast I could barely focus, it was blotting out. His hands pressed into my back and slipped up my shirt, making me shiver as they made contact with my back and pressed me into him farther. I barely restricted a moan from passing my lips.

Then he pulled back away from me, his eyes dark and burning ember, whispering "don't forget me." His fingers traced my swollen lips and a smile danced on the corners of his lips. I couldn't believe it, _he knows. _

_"_Iwant_ you _to kiss me next time," he murmured. Then he said something that made a rather hormonal part of me ache, and something deep inside me and foreign come to life before he left the room.

"Because I have no boundaries when it comes to you, baby."

* * *

**AN: **_**When did Harry get so bold? **_

**I read all your reviews and appreciate every one immensely, and I give my dearest and most sincere thanks to you guys. I am going to see HP7 (finally! I remember when I updated about seeing the Half-Blood Prince!) tomorrow (Thanksgiving). And I was going to hold out on you guys and keep this chapter back but I thought, eh-what the hell? Thanksgiving is comin' round!**

**Hoping you all enjoyed, loving all your reviews, eagerly waiting for more, wishing you Happy Thanksgiving, **_**and **_**thanking you all for reading,**

**~ ImmortalObsession**

P.S. If you didn't check out the chapter theme song (Think Twice by Eve 6) check it out, because you _will _smile and think of every character caught in DM's fucked up love "tangle" as pippyco calls it. Also, same goes for, pippyco's trailer (the third, I think, fan trailer for DM) to which I thank her greatly!

The link is under the _Elixir Shopping List _on my pro and here: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=wCL7X_20InA


	44. I Know What You Are

**Part III: The End**

"_Harry, you don't reckon You-Know-Who's after something else to turn into a Horcrux?"_

"_I don't know," said Harry slowly. "Maybe. But wouldn't it be dangerous for him to make another one? Didn't Hermione say he had pushed his soul to the limit already?"_

"_Yeah, but maybe he doesn't know that."_

"_Yeah…maybe," said Harry._

_- Page 282, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

"I Know What You Are" - Carter Burwell

* * *

THE DENSE FOREST SPED BY ME BUT I COULD NOT FOCUS ON IT.  
The emotions rushing through me made it hard to focus - it was hard to see past the brink fiddling with my thought process the farther away I got from Harry as it was, and I didn't need this too. I battled the urge to yank my broom back and bolt home with my tail between my legs. I couldn't do that though. I had to venture onward, I had to face the unthinkable. I had to break a law of the Ministry's once again.

Forcing all the doubts and anxieties down I shot through the air, just a few feet above the endless sea of trees, and tried not to let the brutal cold get to me. I felt my wand pressing against my thigh and shifted uneasily, causing my broom to bank downwards, closer to the great white mansion nestled in green far ahead. My wand felt like more of a weight, a burden, rather than the safe blanket it usually felt like.

I drew nearer to the house and was glad no random cracks of pain retched through my mind when I stumbled to the ground gracelessly. I stared ahead at the house morosely, yards away, and my hands shook. I swallowed as a swell of emotions - too many to count or identify - whirled up inside me.

Instinctively, I scoped the parts around me for a sufficient hiding place for my broom and then felt silly. I wasn't hiding anything anymore. Not from anyone or any_thing. _I was Bella without any secrets, but that still left a lot of mess to work with. _No matter. _I shook my head. I was getting away from my purpose here, avoiding it.

I clutched my broom in both hands - like it was a sword rather than the average household item (but enchanted) - and ventured into the field.

I remembered the first time I had been here and sighed. So long ago it felt like, so close it actually was. Things hadn't even been simple then, but my inner turmoil then paled in comparison to what I had amiss now.

I hadn't been able to concentrate on anything but the house's timeless beauty, the secret the Cullens must have known that the Volturi was. I cracked a smile, although I felt frail as a leaf, and chuckled to myself. What a disaster that plan was, how I had ever gone through with it was a mystery to me. If only Hermione had been there to bring me to my senses.

_Hermione. _Wizards. Witches. Wars. Secrets to be revealed.

I was halfway across. _Too late to turn back now. _I wondered if they had noticed me and instantly knew they had but just in case I checked their long winding driveway. Edward's silver Volvo. I gasped and the pain that stormed through me - a pain not mental but physical, unexpected - almost brought me to my knees. A week of longing and need and guilt for Edward I hadn't even known I had - I hadn't had the chance to absorb it given the events! - crashed over me and I found myself _sprinting _to the house.

I panted in front of the door and before I knew what I was doing - what the bloody baggins was I doing! - my hand was rapping hard on the door. I flinched back. What had I done? I didn't even have my thoughts together! What would I say? Do? How was I supposed to explain or suggest, make them believe-?

The door slammed open and a beaming, flawless Alice Cullen greeted me in a hug that was blur, giggles filling my ears.

"Bella!"

Another warm welcome - or cold, considering her chilly vampire temperature - I didn't deserve. The thought sobered me even as I returned Alice's embrace. She stepped back, clutching my hand, and flashed a dazzling smile that made me think of Edward. _Ow._

Her eyes were bright gold, the color of champagne, and there were no shadows dusted under her eyes.

"Where Have You _Been?" _Alice demanded although her smile softened her stern words.

I bit into my lip and glanced around us, taking note of the seemingly empty house.

"Where is everyone?" I said, deflecting her question. My hands itched for Edward, as selfish as it was of me.

Alice was displeased with my response - and didn't miss my change of subject but answered anyway. After all, she had eternity. How much longer did I have?

"Esme, Carlisle, and Rose are upstairs - probably listening - and the others have gone on a hunting trip."

My face must have fallen because she continued quickly. "They'll - well, Edward, will be here in..." Her inhumanly beautiful pixen face stilled and her eyes glazed for an instant. A line dented her pale marble skin between her eyebrows and her lips puckered slightly.

"That's odd," she muttered sullenly.

"What?"

"I can't _see _right. It's like there's some sort of...rift blocking me."

That was right, Alice could see visions. Which meant she couldn't "see" me, or any other Wizards. I subtly slid out her grip and backed away several paces, but she didn't notice as she concentrated harder. When I reached the couch she grinned suddenly, blinking away the haze.

"-About five minutes, because he's so much faster than the others and eager." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively but I couldn't muster a smile.

I was here on _official _Order of the Phoenix business, not a personal reunion, although I wished it otherwise, and I had to focus. I avoided Alice's probing eyes and sat down on a loveseat, crossing my hands on my lap. I bit my lip.

"Could you call the others down?" I asked quietly and if Alice Cullen wasn't a vampire she wouldn't have caught it.

Although I could sense her questioning gaze burning holes into my cheeks, very quietly, she called their names and seconds later Carlisle and Esme stood in the family room with us. Esme glided forward - as if floating right over the air - and grasped my face very gently before kissing both my cheeks with her stone lips, making me blush.

"Oh, Bella. We've been so very worried. Where have you been so long, dear? The others finally made Edward hunt when he had been starving - blackest I've ever seen his eyes - and waiting for you. When you didn't show..." Esme frowned, looking maternal as any mother and a complete opposite of Renee, although I thought they would get along swimmingly.

"I'll tell you soon," I promised, barely able to materialize an empty smile.

Her brow furrowed in concern but she pecked my forehead gently - making my insides boil with shame...or some other emotion - and returned to Carlisle's side. He glided forward to meet me and smiled good-naturedly, looking like a timeless movie star and like he was in early or late twenties. He put his hand forward and shook mine, but the gesture felt just as warm as Esme's kisses and Alice's hug.

I didn't deserve them either, I realized grimly.

"Hello again, Bella," he said in his smooth honey voice.

"Hello Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle," he insisted.

I nodded, blushing slightly. I had never been here - officially invited more or less - without Edward. Maybe I had, but still.

"Carlisle," I corrected.

"I hope all has been well..." he trailed. His eyes were also curious and probing, father-like, making sure I was safe and well.

_God, I don't deserve any of them. _I shook away the insecure, shameful thoughts and tried to focus on something else. An imaginary spec of dust on Carlisle's expensive Italian shoes fit the bill.

Carlisle's cool hand slid out of mine and he and Esme sat across from me on the sofa, snuggling up to each other. For just the shortest instant I pictured Edward and I snuggling up like that - content and in peace, no burn of thirst or threatening torrent of mind crashes to hang over our heads. Peaceful, happy...vampires.

I blinked. Me, a vampire?

"Rose is...grudging," Alice said with an uneasy smile as she gracefully arranged an already perfect and tasteful arrangement of flowers. "She'll be down eventually," she added quietly, her bell chime voice leering a bit.

I nodded and stiffened when Rosalie's ice cold voice cut through the slightly tense silence with a question I couldn't answer yet.

"Why did the _human _bring a broom?"

I looked up to see the gorgeous, super-super model blonde vampire, Rosalie Cullen, leering at me openly. Her blood red lips - literally - curling into a sneer of obvious distaste she didn't even bother to hide. In fact, it seemed like she was doing all she could to make it more apparent than it already sorefully was.

Carlisle reprimanded her quietly but his golden eyebrows lifted, too, and he turned back to stare at me questionly. His apologetic smile was fleeting as his eyes assessed the broom I had all but totally forgotten, and now clutched with bone white fingers.

"Yes, _Bella,_" Carlisle said much more kindly, carefully enunciating my name for Rosalie who merely filed her perfect nails in response. "Why do you have a broom?"

I swallowed and started to stutter something stupid but then the door crashed open and all our heads whipped toward it - only Alice was unconcerned, not even flinching. It was nearly thrown off its hinges but then Edward stood in the open doorway, his eyes alive and burning with something so hot and intense it seared my eyes - especially when he was looking at _me _like that - and his glorious unruly mess of bronze hair glistening with water droplets. Everything clung to him, I noticed now - Edward was very wet - and made him look...delectable. I shook my head.

Focus.

With focus brought savage need that pushed me to my feet, forgot my broom as I dropped it like a hot skillet, striding toward him although his eyes were a very dark butterscotch and warned me away and called me at the same time. Vampire emotions were much stronger than humans, I knew, and whatever was boiling inside Edward right now might just crush me.

I didn't care.

I forgot to even be embarrassed when I called out his name like some damsel and curled my fingers into his wet button down that enhanced every contour and muscle of his broad chest. But instead of pulling me into him like I desperately wanted Edward to I could see the determined self-control in his eyes went out against his miss as his hand strictly curled around my arm, locking me in place a pace away from him.

I bit my lip and his blazing eyes didn't leave mine for a second, making me squirm. God, how I missed him. Damn, how I wanted to glue my sinful mouth to his. I wanted to do more than that. I wanted to be a part of him and-

"Carlisle, Esme," he addressed in his velvety voice I'd missed irrevocably. "Would you excuse Bella and I for a moment?" he said although he didn't really ask as his calm, _tight _tone didn't leave room for arguement.

"Sure, darling," Esme murmured although her eyes flickered between us indecisively - in concern.

The most infinitismal tightening around Edward's eyes and then the world was lost to a blur around me as I was latched onto something hard - Edward's back? - and rushed forward with the wind. We stopped quickly and Edward swung me around - his hands a bit too tight but welcome just the same - in front of him.

"Where were you?" he growled.

I swallowed and squirmed under his furious gaze. "I," I started, my voice pathetically small, "I was away with..."

I huffed. No more lies, I reminded myself, rebelling against the instant instinct to fabricate BS.

I clenched my fists. "Take me back and I can tell you."

Edward frowned and rubbed my arms, the first sign of the Edward I'd left behind before I really got lost in a mess.

"Why not now?"

I sighed and all thoughts of molding myself to Edward's body flushed away. "It's not about the tmie or place, Edward, I need to tell you something...all of you something."

At his confused look I added, "It's important." _Grave danger._

His eyes fell to my lips and his long eyelashes cast shadows down his perfectly scuplted face, making him look like the spitting image of Adonis. I resisted the urge to stroke his marble cheekbones.

"Can it wait for...two minutes?" he murmured and his breath tickled my lips.

I swallowed. "N-no," I stuttered.

He came closer and I whimpered when his lips barely fluttered across my top one, making me release my bottom lip from between my teeth.

"Then three?"

I was half whiplashed from his sudden change of heart and struggled to hold onto reason at the same time. "Can...can't."

He chuckled and it vibrated my lips softly, just slightly. "Can or can't, you say?"

I moaned and his refreshingly cool hands that made me sigh and slump into him swam into my hair, pulling my face against his chest so that he could lay his chin on top of my head. Stealing away his lips. I frowned but snuggled into him while I had the chance.

A wicked growl-slash-moan ripped from his throat and he buried his nose into my hair.

"You smell so good in the rain," Edward whispered roughly, making me shiver.

I curled my fingers into his stone back. "Take me back," I said although I wanted more than anything to stay here and claim Edward as mine forever.

But far more important things than me awaited.

Edward nodded and his voice was strained although smooth when he spoke. "Good idea."

The world was a blur again until we appeared in front of an already open door, an already waiting Alice - smug, too - and a full Cullen family room. I took a deep breath and unwound from Edward's hold. Our reunion would have to wait, there was much unsaid between us. I could sense Edward's protectiveness and concern for me radiating into the air, charging it.

Emmett grinned at me from behind Rosalie's cutting glare and Jasper nodded at me politely from the loveseat where he held Alice. Carlisle and Esme sat next to Emmett and Rosalie, Esme comfortably curled into Carlisle's lap. Everyone wsa here.

"So what did you have to tell us, Bella?" Esme inquired kindly although her eyes were quite curious. I swallowed and walked to the middle of the room to find my broom laying carefully on the coffee table. They had no doubt inspected.

I took a deep breath and picked it up, holding it up for them to see and sensing rather than hearing Edward slip behind me. I swallowed and my heart hammered in my chest, for everyone to hear loud and clear as a siren.

"I know what you are," I began, resisting the urge to tug on my cloak which the Cullens had wisely not questioned although I had caught Alice staring at it more than twice.

"It's time you know what I am."

I glanced down at the seemingly simple stick of wood in my hands to avoid their looks of confusion and concern. How to continue...so many different ways...to mess them up.

I gripped my broom until my knuckles turned white. It was eerily silent and I could feel Edward's burning gaze from behind and Rosalie's contemptous one from the front. I closed my eyes against them.

"To tell or show you?" I mused to myself quietly.

No turning back now.

I dropped my broom softly and scratched the back of my neck, uncomfortable under their heavy gazes. I sighed.

"This isn't the first time you've really met me. The real me...er," I stuttered at their looks of equal bewilderment while Rosalie rolled her eyes, flipping back her golden hair. "I mean, I, ah-I've been here three times now, not two..."

I sighed. "About two months ago I _came _into your house as an impostor-as Edward to find information about a certain...Volturi."

There were stiffenings at the name but Carlisle's eyes flashed in recognition, his eyes quickly shifting to rapt fascination.

"I thought I saw a flash of brown eyes," Carlisle murmured curiously.

I nodded, staring pointedly at my shoes and Edward's voice spoke from behind me.

"Bella? Tell us."

I twisted my hands, avoiding the urge to look at him and see the thoughts reflected in his eyes. I didn't want to know if he was willing to accept me or not. I'd leave pain for last.

I inhaled, held, and withdrew my wand from my pocket. There were no gasps or eye-widening of course - although Rosalie did snort, earning her a sharp look from Esme - and I exhaled slowly as I felt my wand thrum in my hands softly. As if it, too, knew what was coming.

My eyes found Carlisle's which were grave, fascinated, calculating, and boggled. I strode forward and gently took his hand, entwining my fingers with his stone ones as the rest of the Cullens watched in bewilderment.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, member of the Order of the Phoenix and legal Witch stationed in England, Great Britain, need your help defeating the Dark Lord Cullen family." I gazed into Carlisle's golden eyes that betrayed no emotion intensely and felt Edward's cool, relaxing hand at the small of my back - seeking answers I scarce had time for.

"Bella, you're not making sense," Edward murmured quietly but I ignored him. I concentrated and worked to pull the strings of my brain together to fabricate this one binding.

"Carlisle Cullen, head of the Olympian Coven..." I paused, my heart hammering, and steadied the point of my wand on our entertwined hands.

A stroke of fire, making Carlisle jerk slightly and all other Cullens but Edward gasp and hiss. They all rushed around us so fast it was less than an instant. They were too close to me. A strong Witch, but frail human in the midst of seven vampires. Pain lanced through my mind, faint, but a short hiss that singed the brain cells nonetheless. Esme's hand launched out to help Carlisle but he stopped her with a wave of his free hand, watching transfixed as the fire lashed and coiled but did not harm him.

"Wait," he murmured, fascinated as the tongue of flame wound round our hands like hot-wire.

An Unbreakable Vow. I forced Voldemort - feeling stronger than I had in a long time - to be our Bonder although it took much of my sweat as he resisted against me. I swallowed, holding back a pant, and burned Carlisle's orbs with my gaze.

"Do you, Carlisle Cullen, accept?"

Murmured words too low for me to hear answered but the last tongue of flame spoke louder, coiling around our hands, blazing and glowing our faces shadow red, and forming like a woven rope.

Like a fiery snake.

* * *

**AN: Review to see how this plays out in the next chapter - promised to be updated soon (at least I hope.) I truly hope you all enjoyed and as always thank you all for reading. :)**

**Happy Holidays.**


	45. Let the Games Begin

**Part III: The End**

**

* * *

**

HAVE YOU EVER FELT AS IF EVERY HEART EXCEPT YOURS WAS DEAD SILENT? THAT EVERYONE COULD SURELY HEAR YOUR heart pounding and screaming out like a broken trumpet? Well, this was different.

My heart really was the only one beating in this room full of silent vampires, and their keen ears could definitely hear its flying race. So I wasn't imagining things.

The tense silence was building, and my heart deafened everyone's ears. I bet the emotion levels in the room were haywire, and by the scrunch of Jasper's blonde eyebrows and the nonself-created waves of calm I felt flowing through me he was doing his best to control them.

But the one to break the silence, surprisingly, was Edward.

"How?"

My eyes closed at the remote tone of his velvet voice, so emotionless and dead. I truly saw him as a vampire although I kept my back turned to him.

"I was er, born this way-" I began but Edward stopped me, suddenly in front of me, eyes black and nostrils flared furiously. I couldn't tell if he was livid or hurt. Maybe a combination of the two.

"That's not what I mean, Bella, and you know it. How could you keep this from me?'''

I paled and bit my lip, wringing my hands. "I didn't want to," I began feebly, but someone cut in.

"It wasn't her secret to tell. She was under strict law."

I whipped around and so did everyone else in the room. The Cullens must have not noticed our visitor, so engaged with the revelation of a new race - new to them - in their midst.

Shock flowed through me like I had been injected with something hot-wired and radioactive.

"Harry?" I shouted incredulously. I blinked several times fast, sure I was seeing things but there he was, standing bold with his black hair tousled from wind and emerald eyes bright. His mouth was screwed up to the side, like he was measuring the room.

The Cullen's, mainly Emmett and Jasper, almost lunged at him in reflexive response to surprise but when I said his name they froze two inches away, blurs of white turning into beautiful statues. Emmett's eyebrows furrowed and he stood, crossing his burly arms.

"Somebody needs to explain all this," he boomed in his deep voice, looking positively endearing and tough at the same time with his curly brown hair yet build of a half-giant. He looked at me pointedly.

I met Harry's eyes, betrayal in my own. "I told you I could handle this on my own!" I ranted. "How did you get in here? How did you even find this place? Did you follow me?" I demanded.

"Yes. Tracking charm," Harry said without hesitation or shame. I gasped and clenched my fists in fury. "But I had to take a bus."

Harry grumbled something about American currency being defective but I interrupted.

"Well, how the-" I swallowed down a curse "-how did you get in here?"

"Oh." Harry blinked. "The door was unlocked."

Emmett slapped his palm against his forehead with enough force to knock down a bear - or a mountain, come to think of it - and shook his head of curls. Harry looked up to the large vampire at his side through his thumb-printed glasses and pursed his lips.

"Are you half-giant?" he asked kindly.

"Half-what?" But Emmett wasn't offended, quite the opposite actually, as he slapped Harry on the back and sent him stumbling forward, almost sprawling onto the floor if I hadn't instinctively ran forward to catch him. Emmett boomed with laughter but stopped at Esme's poisonous glare.

"Emmett," she scolded.

"Sorry! I forget," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

The Cullens watched us with interest. I carefully kept my eyes from straying to Edward. I didn't even know how I was going to...explain...to him.

As it looked as if I were helping Harry up I dug my nails into his arm and hissed - although the Cullens could most definitely hear me - "Are you mad? Why the heck did you follow me here? I told you to wait at Charlie's."

He met my eyes and whispered back with a small smile, "Mad about you."

I snorted. _"Go home!" _I hissed.

"Only if you come with me," Harry said seriously and I shoved him away. I peeked at Edward and saw his golden eyes narrowed into slits. He looked like a lion. An angry one.

"Bella," Carlisle interrupted kindly and I looked at him. Fascination and confusion glinted in his eyes. "Could you please explain to us exactly what's going on? So we can...help you."

Harry looked at me in surprise, impressed, I think. "They've agreed?"

I blushed. "I kind of...cheated 'em into it, I guess."

"We're right here," Alice chimed but she had her head of black spikes cocked to the head in curiosity, lips twitched into a smile ever so slightly. "I knew you were different. That's why I couldn't See you. Not when Edward asked me to or..." She squinted.

I looked back at Edward, raising my eyebrows and forgetting for a moment _he _was mad at _me. _He didn't meet my eyes.

"I can't see you either, Harry," said Alice.

I looked back at them to see Harry examining the room of vampires thoughtfully. I could see his eyes widen as he took in all their flawless appearances and obvious allure. His eyes really bulged at Rosalie and I resisted the urge to thwack him over the head. How could he come here!

I cleared my throat and he looked back at me, questions in his eyes.

I met Carlisle's eyes, ignoring Harry. "Carlisle, there's so much to tell you, and so much to learn about magic - " Carlisle's eyes brightened considerably at this and he leaned forward eagerly "-but first, and more importantly, we need your help. The entire Wizard World needs all your help in the Second Wizarding War."

Carlisle was disappointed at my drawback, but nodded in assent. Emmett looked bewildered. Alice: intuitive. Jasper: complex. Esme: considerate and thoughtful. Then there was Edward...I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"But you will explain the works of Wizards and...Witches eventually, won't you Bella?" Carlisle questioned hopefully.

I nodded and glanced at Harry quickly. I sought his help there. He nodded, smiling at me reassuringly.

"We'll tell you all about Witchcraft and Wizardry soon, but first you should all know what you've just gotten yourselves into..."

"His name is Lord Voldemort," Harry began importantly. "And you are - starting now - very unfortunate to have gotten mixed up with Bella..."

I grinned and he began.

Carlisle couldn't stop firing questions, and I was so exhausted I felt that if I tripped (and we all know I will) I would just fall asleep on the floor and not wake up for a decade.

"Have you ever considered being an Inquisitor for the Ministry of Magic?" joked Harry.

Carlisle's eyes widened in more surprise and fascination - an expression of his I'd come to know by now.

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" he repeated incredulously.

Harry blanched and looked at me, and I glared back at him. We had almost been out the bag...

"Carlisle, dear," Esme said sweetly. "Don't you see they're tired? They may be ah - magical, yes? - but they're still human. Would you like any food?"

I almost fell to my knees in gratitude - and exhaustion.

If vampires could blush Carlisle would be a downright tomato by now, he was so abashed.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, Harry" Carlisle murmured sincerely. "Sit, please. Both of you, I was only raised in the 1600s."

Harry's eyes widened but he shook his head and sat down squashed between Emmett and Alice, who were both grinning at him widely at the moment. Harry's cheeks reddened slightly.

I felt the cool tug of a hand on my wrist and turned to see Edward - leaving Harry in the hot seat for the moment - and blanched.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I wanted to tell you, I did, but I was afraid..."

Edward's jaw tightened and his eyes burned me. "The Volturi has one law, to not reveal ourselves, and I broke it for you. Explain to me...why you couldn't..."

I licked my lips, suddenly dry, and squeezed his hands. "You have to understand how confused I was. I didn't even know what was at stake, what danger I was in, what a danger I am to the world-"

"Danger?"

I blanched further, sure I was white as paper, and took a deep breath. Danger was a word I should not use around Edward.

"You see, I have-"

"Bella," Harry snapped my attention to him though his emerald eyes rested on Edward in a green-slitted glare.

I hope he didn't do anything stupid. I'd kill him.

"Yes?" I said tightly, still pissed he had followed me and hadn't trusted me.

"Esme wants to know if you want some biscuits."

Oh. I blushed. I looked at Esme and she smiled kindly. "No, dear, cookies, not biscuits..."

Her eyes widened and she jetted to her feet so fast it made me dizzy watching. "Right! Right! You've lived in England for a while now, haven't you, Bella? And, Harry, you're _from _Britain! Cookies-biscuits it is! I'll be right back, dears."

She smiled us grandly and I blinked at the dazzling effect. She left in a blur of white and designer dress.

Harry's eyebrows scrunched together. "Right then..." He cleared his throat and looked at me. "Want to tell them your side of the story?"

I swallowed. "This isn't nearly as interesting as Harry's but..." I shrugged lamely.

I met Edward's eyes, urging him to now that this was my explanation to my lies, my secret.

"-and now we have to somehow destroy all the building dark forces and the Horcrux inside me while trying to fend off a war all at once if we can help it-"

"You are not going to die, Bella."

I turned around at the intensity in Edward's voice, utterly cold and firm, anger tremmoring beneath velvet. I swallowed at the vehemence in his dark, smoldering eyes.

They all knew Harry and I's stories - more or less on the history and order of the Wizarding World - and Edward was currently thinking of how Harry had mysteriously 'died' and been rid of the Horcrux. (I personally believed the Horcrux had been killed, meanwhile Carlisle was still deliberating, now sitting on the staircase with a thick dusty volume I couldn't catch the title of because it was leather bound).

"If that's what it takes to destroy him, I will."

"I have to agree with," Harry's eyes flicked to Edward, slightly spiteful, "Ginger. No way are you dieing, Bella."

I widened my eyes at him anger. Of course, Edward must have already known, he could probably catch something from his mind. I seemed to be more resistent to the Cullens (most of them, though not Jasper) than Harry was. Alice had been able to get the slightest read on next week's weather a foot from Harry when I had to be on the other side of the room when it came to me.

Edward's expression spoke volumes. Such as, _GINGER!_

I was going to murder Harry in his sleep.

"Lives are lost in battles," I began. "We have to be ready to-"

"Not yours," Harry and Edward said at once then glared at each other.

"Battle?" Carlisle repeated. "You never said anything about fighting, although we would be more than willing to help you-"

"YEAH!" Emmett boomed before I could protest. "I've been itching to kick some ass!"

"We're perfectly equipped to fight. I can teach you all techniques from my new born days..." Jasper said helpfully.

_"Wait!" _I shouted then blushed when they all winced. "I never asked any of you to...risk your lives for us," I felt like I was speaking through ice, "And I won't. We need you on our side, that's more than enough."

"Bella, I think the Order would find this as a great advantage," Harry began but I silenced him with an icy look.

"Will you help us?" I interrupted before we could delve any further into this subject. I met Carlisle's eyes and stared into them meaningfully.

"I could never ask any of you to risk your lives in a war, not the physical one, but if you could help us otherwise... "

"Support us, perhaps, see what the Order could make use of you," Harry interjected, but politely. Harry could be brazen, yet somehow kind at once. A feature he was never rid of, although he could get irritating.

"Of course, dear Bella," Carlisle agreed at once. "And Harry," he added, meeting Harry's eyes and smiling warmly.

"We would be honored to help such a cause, such a...race." There it was again, that mix of starving fascination and curiosity gleaming in his honey-golden eyes.

Jasper leaned forward and spoke, mostly for the first time tonight. His voice was musical and had the slightest Southern twang to it. His dark eyes penetrated mine.

"How did you find yourself in Forks, Bella?"

I blinked, I hadn't expected that question, and I looked away. I prepared myself for the waves of homesickness, even with Harry beside me, but instead calm and encouragement flowed into me. _Jasper._

"I didn't come here on any important mission," I confessed. "The first time."

"Charlie, my father, hadn't seen me in so long, and my parents live here in the States. So I couldn't live in Britain with my family without hurting them. I couldn't hurt them. I had to...come back. We agreed that I would stay with Charlie, since it had been so long and Renee, my Mom, was busy with Phil her husband in baseball-"

"Never stood the fascination about baseball," Harry said abruptly.

Emmett grinned at him. "We've got much to teach you, Houdini."

"Yes, baseball is an all-American past time," Carlisle murmured.

Jasper noticed my look and said quickly, "Let Bella finish." I smiled at him gratefully, we had never really talked what with his urge to...suck me dry...but I liked Jasper. He was focused. Understanding. A true Cullen, perhaps a Gryffindor.

I focused.

"Here I'm not of age. Seventeen doesn't cut it. In the Wizard World being seventeen is being an adult, graduate of Witchcraft, Wizardy - the works. But here I had to resume school." I frowned.

"Nothing compared to Potions class, eh, Bella?" Harry said with a chuckle.

I smiled ruefully.

"And remember," he said with a snort, suddenly brimming with laughter, "When I accidentally gave you a rat tail growing right out your-?"

"That's enough!" I shouted, and the Cullens quite enjoyed our little banter. I looked back at Edward.

_Except for Edward..._

"_Anyway," _I said pointedly. "I came here to finish my teenage life with my parents, planning to return to England with Harry and everyone when I graduated..."

Edward spoke suddenly and I turned to him. "Is that still your plan, Bella?"

I swallowed at the intensity of his eyes.

"It all depends if I...we...live or die, Edward."

Edward's lovely face twisted into utter anger and he stormed from the room, leaving me whip lashed and stunned behind. I heard a loud _CRASH _and jumped, looking at Esme frantically.

She smiled at me apologetically and stood, putting a comforting marble arm around me.

"It's not your fault, dear," she said, as if reading my thoughts. "He cares about you. I'm happy to see that," she admitted and smiled at me grandly. I blushed and hid behind my curtain of hair.

"Carlisle, dear would you check on him?"

I turned to see Carlisle's recent perch on the staircase empty. He must have already gone for Edward in the other room.

"He's in the game room," Emmett grumbled. "I hope that wasn't my new 3D flat screen."

Esme let me go and gently kissed my cheek, making my cheeks burn hotter. Harry watched us with interest. Esme departed, floating gracefully from the room to see damage to her perfectly furnished home.

"Yes, yes," Alice chimed. "It's all very tragic with your new plasma and all, Emmett, but now would you please, show us something magical!"

Jasper smiled at her, and I had to smile, too. Alice was awfully cute, I could have mistakened her for a real pixie.

"Yeah, do some Abracadabra or off with your heads!" Emmett boomed with a dimpled grin, the TV to the back of his mind now. Rosalie glared at him, shaking her head with a flick of her golden hair. She hadn't so much as flinched at anything we had said, maybe blinked once or twice, but I figured that was more out of human-acting habit rather than genuine surprise or interest.

But I had to laugh at what Emmett said met Harry's eyes, nodding. We stood, and Harry withdrew his wand from his pocket.

"Just one," I said, glancing at the clock. Our time was closing soon, I had told Charlie I'd be back in just a few hours and now it was closing in on seven o'clock...

We made a little show of sparks and such, and seriously taught them - not showed - exactly what the Unforgivable Curses were. We ended with a grand show of firecrackers we'd learned from Fred and George, we were in the middle of it when the rest of the Cullens came back in. I nearly stumbled over a orange work of sparks and glitters but saved myself when I saw Edward's eyes ca in dazzlement.

I wanted to dazzle Edward for once, even if it was using magic. Just this once.

We departed with promises (mostly to Carlisle and Alice and Emmett) to come back again soon for "magic lessons" and more "magic shows."

Sure, genius vampires were lethal with their irresistible good looks and allure, but give them something completely new and foreign for the first time in about a century and they act like curious first graders. Questioning everything.

But I loved them for that, really, truly loved them. I knew it wasn't safe to love anymore, but I couldn't help myself.

Edward walked us out - mainly me as Harry strided ahead, wild emotions coursing across his face - and turned to me when he shut the door, leaving the animated, chatting members of his coven behind.

"Can I come tonight? I want to talk," he asked, and I was somehow forgiven.

I wanted to ask what Edward had been thinking about earlier - it must have been important to forgive me by only explanation - but the relief from his relent held my tongue.

"To ask more questions?" I asked hesitantly.

A small smirk curled Edward's lips. "I was actually thinking to spend more time with you."

"Oh." I blushed as his words truly processed and grinned to myself.

Oh, Harry.

I bit my lip. "Well...you see..."

"We have to go back, Bella."

And Harry was back, glaring at Edward with his arms crossed, and as soon as Edward met his eyes he straightened until they were the same tall height.

Edward's perfect eyebrows pushing together. "_He's _staying?" he sneered.

Harry had a look of great offense on his face. I widened my eyes at Edward. Were they serious?

"Yes, he's staying!" I said shrilly. "And he's welcome to stay as long as he wants, Edward!"

Harry smiled smugly next to me and I glared at him. I wasn't picking freaking teams.

"And you!" I started at Harry. "Don't think I haven't forgiven you for following me here! You are in such deep-" I stopped myself and took a deep breath, turning to Edward.

"Harry's a friend, Edward," I said sternly, more or less the truth. Hopefully, more the truth. "One I'm pissed off at, but still."

"Not exactly what your 'friend' thinks," Edward snarled elegantly.

My cheeks flamed. Dang. Merlin's beard! Bloody hell! Fudge buckets stuffed in an owl's beak costing three Knuts per! Harry's incorrigible dang mind! I'd stuff Chocolate Frogs down his pants, _real _ones!

"Try anything, magic boy, and I'll-"

"-I'd like to see you try, leech. One flick of my wand and I could have you hanging by your toes-"

"Not before I snap your-"

"GUYS!" I shouted. "Stop it! You two are horrible! This is strictly...business, Order business, Wizard business! Stop with this...nonsense!" I stuttered, blushing like crazy, and pissed beyond recognition.

Harry scowled at Edward. "Doesn't seem like strict business to the vampire, here," he sneered.

I glared at him. "_That's _none of your business, Harry," I said coldly and he winced. I instantly wished I could take it back. Despite the tough show Harry was putting on I knew what was really boiling inside and making him act this way...jealousy. And I hated to admit that.

"We're leaving now."

"I'll give you a ride back," Edward said.

"Actually, she has a broom," Harry said.

Edward trailed his hand down my arm and I stiffened in surprise, goosebumps hissing over my skin, and delightful sparks seizing me.

"It's too cold for her tonight. Isn't it, love?" Edward's lips trailed across my cheeks and nose.

I nearly fainted.

Angry, livid breathing was coming from next to us and I forced myself to break away from Edward.

"She can make choices for _herself,_" Harry hissed furiously, and I felt his fingers curl around my arm, pulling me toward him.

"Of course," Edward said instantly, smiling at me so sweetly it made a lollipop seem sour.

"Let's go, Bella."

I swallowed, feeling torn. "The Volvo has five seats, we'll both go."

Edward's eyes tightened but he sighed, quickly. "Fine."

He cast his arm around me and lifted me off his feet, and the next instant we were next to his Volvo, me in his strong arms. Half of me wanted to protest while the other half wanted to enjoy this extra attention.

He smiled down at me angelically and gently slid me into the seat as Harry ran after us. I reached for the seatbelt but Edward slid my hands away smoothly, slowly doing it instead.

"I'll do that, love," he murmured and his lips brushed my collarbone, making me gasp as he clicked the buckle into place. "That should do it," he whispered and I felt the ice cold of his tongue lick a wet path over my pounding pulse.

Then he was gone, leaving me panting and wild on the seat. I blinked.

Two doors clicked open and Harry was panting as heavily as me. "Thanks for waiting up! What happened to you?"

I swallowed, gulping as Edward started the engine. I wanted to say sorry but all I could get out was a wheeze. Edward smirked. But I think Harry knew exactly why I was panting as his eyes clung to the back of Edward's head of bronze hair savagely.

_So much for business_, I thought. Let the games begin.

* * *

**AN: As Bella said, Let the games begin! I can't wait to write out scenes I've been itching to get out for you all since I first started this FanFic. This will be fun. :) Thanks for reading as always, and please review!**

**And also, some Fanfic suggestions: The Red Line by WinndSinger, and Mine Alone. If you can't handle dark or tough reads than I don't suggest reading this, otherwise read away! WinndSinger is an epic writer, and original and unique, I love seeing authors like this on Fanfic! Gives me hope for the literary world! Anyway, enough chitchat, start clicking that Review button!**


	46. Trust, Love, and Other Misconceptions

**Part III: The End**

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry," Harry said for the millionth time, waiting outside my bathroom door when I emerged, wrapped in my towel, from the steamy room.

"But I'm sorry for hurting you, not for following you," Harry added.

I sighed, yanking a brush furiously through my damp hair, and breezed past him as if he were a ghost. Then again, the ghosts I knew fancied talking and conversation, sometimes even mischief and tricks. It reminded me of my first year at Hogwarts and that dangerous night when Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I had snuck off to retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone. I remember Harry cleverly pretending to be the Bloody Baron when we had cowered, quaking under the invisibility cloak.

I shook the thoughts away and wrenched open my closet doors savagely, picking the first two things I saw. The blue blouse Edward had once complimented and fitted dark wash jeans. Harry was still rambling.

"I had to make sure you were safe. You were with bloody vampires! I didn't know if something had happened to you, and if something did what could I do? I wouldn't know! I had to follow you. I mean, can you blame me-?"

"_Yes, _I can blame you!" I exclaimed, speaking for the first time to him since we got in Edward's Volvo last night.

Charlie had left work already. I had heard him leave much earlier this morning when he peeked in my room to see Harry sleeping soundly on the floor. He had made some grunt of approval before creaking the rusty thing shut again, made some burnt toast for himself, and then I heard the cruiser's engine start somewhat ten minutes later.

Harry paused and I practically felt his eyes raking my state of under dress for the first time. I quickly shoved my bra in my toiletry bag before he could take account of that either. I whipped around, crossing my arms over my chest, and trying not to let my cheeks flame at his dark gaze.

"Will you forgive me? Ever?"

I rolled my eyes. "Harry, don't be so dramatic-"

"Then the best time to start forgiving is now!"

"It's not Christmas anymore," I snorted. "That time is over. Here," I said, tossing him a t-shirt and a pair of designer jeans. "Alice dropped these off sometime while we were asleep for you. It was on my desk. You can put your Muggle clothes on in here, and I'll change in the bathroom."

Harry nodded, looking at me longingly, and I met his gaze steadily for a moment before picking up my toiletry case and marching out, slamming the door shut behind me.

I entered the bathroom with a sigh - it wasn't easy or any fun to be mad at Harry, but I had to make my point - and started to empty out my clothes on the counter when I noticed a shopping bag sitting on the counter. How had I not noticed before? I picked up a little card taped to it and flicked it open.

_For you, Bella.  
I thought you could use some help with that wardrobe of yours. It is awfully small, honestly. We will go shopping soon! And don't try to throw yourself down a flight of stairs, that won't stop me. _

_Xoxo - Alice_

I sighed. Far away from me, Alice could see me more clearly, and just as the possible escape route of throwing myself off the staircase popped into my mind Alice had Seen it. That girl was good.

I tucked away the note, dropped my towel, and hesitantly plucked open the bag. I huffed. Expensive designer. So not my style, but considerate enough. I'd somehow pay her back for this, I thought as I slipped on the skin-tight designer jeans and fitting blue cashmere sweater. No doubt she knew Edward's affections of this color on me.

I peeled a brush through my now mostly dry chestnut hair, left it out because I couldn't find a holder, and flitted out the room empty-handed. I didn't think to knock when I opened my door - hey, it's my room - and froze when I did.

Harry stood in the middle of my room, dressed in low jeans that slung off his hips perfectly and currently pulling a scarlet tee over his head of tousled jet black hair. My jaw dropped. He had the perfect chest. Well sculpted, muscular, and even hairless! Who knew Harry hid abs and pecks under all those sweaters Mrs. Weasley made him? I certainly didn't. Merlin's beard! How did he get them in the first place? He couldn't exactly just magick them on.

I blushed, flaming, to the roots of my hair when I realized what I was doing, and I was about to stumble out the room but by then the _tight _shirt - actuating my hormones by accenting his every flexing muscle - was on him and he was staring at me, smirk slightly sly.

His dark emerald eyes quickly flitted over my assemble too before resting in his face and his smirk stretched into a genuine smile.

"You look beautiful," he said sincerely.

I huffed, trying not to be touched or softened or any crap like that, and crossed my arms, storming across the room and shoving my wand down my back pocket.

"No magic. Don't talk about it, don't take out your wand, and don't even _think _about it! No extra attention. It was hard enough to get you into Forks High on such short notice, even with Memory charms, and I won't have you blowing it up in our faces! We'll sit with the Cullens, no one else, so we can make some progress on our plans and practices. Try to look like you understand, even if they seem like they're speaking a different language-"

"They _will _be," Harry complained, frowning, "I'm in French."

"With Alice," I pointed out. "She'll help you."

Harry rolled his eyes from behind his specs. "Of course, because vampires know everything!"

"Pretty much," I admitted truthfully.

Harry reached for my hand and I glared at him. He slowly pulled it away. I marched us down the stairs, our bags in hand, and strode into the kitchen with Harry on my tail.

"Frozen waffles?"

"We won't actually be eating them frozen, will we?" Harry asked hesitantly.

I looked at him dubiously. "You act like you've lived with Wizards your whole life, Harry."

He smiled at me brilliantly. I turned away, getting the waffles ready and popping them in the toaster. When I turned back Harry's hands were on each side of me, trapping me, and we were chest against chest.

I swallowed, trying to keep my voice from tremmoring, and asked coolly, "What's with you and counters, Potter?"

His eyes glinted and he smiled...attractively. I bit my lip, keeping my eyes on the floor. His arms closed around me and he leaned into me, making me feel what I now knew was an utterly perfect chest. My heart hammered.

"What's so interesting about Ginger?" he asked suddenly and there was real curiosity in his eyes.

I blinked, surprised, and fidgeted. "Don't call him that," I said immediately. "His name is Edward."

And at that I pushed Harry away, reaching for plates and mugs. Harry handed me the juice. "Well?"

I took a deep breath. "Let's not talk about this Harry."

Harry frowned. "Why not?"

I slammed my hands down on the counter. "You _know _why!" I could feel Harry's hurt, radiating into the air, and bit my lip, turning back to him. "I didn't mean it that way," I began feebly and then trailed off at his look.

"Bella...you can only last so long with him. You can't grow old with him. You can't have kids. There's nothing ahead of you-"

"Harry!" I snapped, buttering furiously. "That's enough."

Harry yanked my hands away from my work and forced me to look at him. "You know this, Bella! This won't last."

"And what are you going to do about it?" I cried. "Edward doesn't care how old I get!" I said, sounding stronger than I felt. Honestly, the thought of looking like Edward's grandmother and being in love with him scared me.

"But you do! I know you do."

"You-don't-know-anything," I gritted out my clenched teeth.

Harry leaned closer and I glared at him hotly. "_I know_ _you,_" Harry whispered.

I swallowed down the tears in my throat and panted heavily from emotion. "Well, it's a long time until that," I said, turning away and starting to bite furiously into my cardboard waffles.

"So you're just going to put it off?" Harry snorted. "Great plan!"

I sobbed on my fork and slammed it down, whipping around. Harry looked startled at my tear-streaked face.

"Forget the future, Harry! I don't have a future anymore! I'm not _counting _on living to see my twentieth birthday," I spat, feeling sick.

Harry looked livid. "Bella, You Will Live," he said, very seriously.

I turned away, trashing my food. "Meet me in the truck," I said tonelessly.

"Bella!" Harry called. In a fit of anger, I seized the two presents at the bottom of my broom closet and chucked the new coat and broomstick I'd gotten him at his head making him duck wildly, screaming "MERRY CHRISTMAS, _HARRY POTTER!"_

Before stomping out the front door I screeched insanely, "AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

* * *

I parked my noisy red truck and turned to Harry, stopping him mid-fiddle with my hopeless radio.

"Remember," I said again. "No magic. No extra atten-"

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said any of that," Harry said instantly when I had spoken for the first time since our fight ten minutes ago. "I was angry...I _am _angry. I don't like him at all, but if that's what you want I-" He cleared his throat, looking worried. "Look, what I'm saying is I should've kept my mouth shut and I regret what I said...not that it isn't true."

Harry looked at me for a long moment, searchingly. "And I love my Nimbus Three Thousand...and this coat is real warm too-"

"Oh, shut up, you sweet suck up," I sighed and leaned over to peck his cheek, making him blush. "I forgive you."

He grinned happily and looked around us curiously. "So this is where you've been locked up for the past..." He pursed his lips. "Four months?"

I nodded. "Yes. It's...modest."

He grinned. "Thy humble abode."

I rolled my eyes and swatted at him. "Oh, shut it, Houdini."

He frowned, looking at me. "You, too?"

"You know you love it," I said, grinning.

Harry smiled back, brightly.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." Harry frowned.

"I thought you forgave me, just now. Remember that?"

I shook my head. "Last night..." I trailed. "Why don't you trust me?"

"I told you to stay with Charlie, but you didn't listen. I know you meant well, Harry," I said, softly this time, "but it's not so much I'm angry with you that I'm...hurt. I wish you trusted me. I know there are a lot of things I've done, and maybe asking for your trust is too much. But I just...I thought you still did trust me, of all people." I couldn't help the sadness that crept into my voice at the end and bit my lip to keep back any other words that might spill out.

Harry blinked, in shock I think, and reached over hesitantly to me. I didn't move away when his hand very gently captured my chin and turned me toward him so his face was mere inches from mine. His warm breath fell over my mouth when he spoke, very earnestly and intensely.

"I trust you, Bella, always. Never doubt that." Harry paused, struggling for words. "I just...worry. You being in danger, any kind, it makes me anxious."

I closed my hand over his and shut my eyes because Harry was so comforting, like a security blanket, and he made me want to fall asleep safely into his arms. Safe, that's how Harry made me feel. _Safe. _My throat clogged with emotion, making me whisper.

"I know, I see that, but if you could trust me _more _than you wouldn't have to worry about me."

"I trust you completely," Harry said firmly, very close now, "but that doesn't me I don't care."

I swallowed, not able to form a response to that, and nodded weakly.

"School's about to start," I said, glancing at the dashboard. Harry blinked, as if awaking from a dream, and drew away from me slowly. I opened the door and jumped down, tightening my fingers over the strap of my pack before meeting Harry on the other side.

Harry threw his arm around my shoulder instinctively and I wrapped my arm around his waist, leaning in out of habit. With Hermione on the other side of Harry, and Ron linked with my right arm we would have been back to our old ways, marching up to our classes in Hogwarts together. Invincible.

But it was just Harry and I now, walking up the rain-slick steps of school as kids gawked at the new-new boy, Harry Potter.

* * *

"How were your morning classes?" I asked anxiously as I joined Harry in the hall where we had decided to meet earlier, for lunch.

Harry shrugged, grinning at me slyly. "I met a lot of girls."

I snorted, even if this for some reason made me a bit...what was the word? Angry? Frustrated? Annoyed? No...jealous? No! I didn't get jealous!

Did I?

"Oh, did you?" I replied more snarkily than I intended to, but this made Harry smile more.

He didn't say anymore about the subject, swiftly changing topic and pissing me off to no end. "The teachers are interesting, rather dull, like their subjects, but I s'ppose I'll adjust."

I nodded as we swept through the doors to the lunch hall. We tried the many stares Harry got and instantly headed to where the Cullens sat.

"Yeah, Jess wouldn't stop asking me about you."

"Who's Jess?" Harry said in great confusion.

I blinked. "Oh, she's a friend, like's gossip a lot..."

Harry smirked. "And I'm the talk of the day?"

"You'll probably be the talk of the month, this town is so small. Especially since you won't even be here that long." Harry was staying as my "cousin," Harry Picket, and fortunately for me this made him less intimate on school grounds. Couldn't have my cousin trying to smooch me up, could I?

I caught eyes with Edward, dark butterscotch and scorching, and blushed hotly for some unknown reason although I felt like something...thriving, maybe...under his gaze. I smiled at him shyly and he grinned back, bronze hair pointing in all directions gloriously and looking fresh out of a magazine ad.

But despite Harry's glasses the girls here were sizing him up like eye candy, too, and he seemed open for market as he was tagged as market. _But he is, _I reminded myself. Harry wasn't mine to keep, especially if I wasn't going to love him back the way he wanted me to. So I should let him have his fun, explore the regions...

I shuddered. I didn't like thinking of Harry with some random girl, strangely enough. I worried myself.

We arrived and Alice grinned brightly at us, Jasper smiling politely, and Emmett waving his untouched mozerella stick like it was some wand. I rolled my eyes, grinning to myself, and Harry laughed beside me.

I slid in next to Edward, who wrapped his marble arm around me possessively, making me smile, and Harry sat down next to me. Basically, I was sandwiched between them. Packed _tight._

I struggled to free my arms to start eating my food - I had brought today, figuring it was easier to avoid overhearing gossip or having to confirm it in line. I felt kind of bad for ditching my Muggle friends without so much as heads up, but more important matters were at hand.

Rosalie looked away at a flickering light on the ceiling as if it were the most engaging movie in the whole world, and Edward's fingers neatly picked his food apart. Mrs. Weasley would have a fit at all this wasted food!

Although I was still against the Cullens putting themselves in danger for us we had all arranged to practice techniques and mechanisms if the Order ever did decide to place them in battle with us. Or if we really did need them.

"So," I said, chewing delicately on carrot stick, "when do we practice? Tonight? I know this great clearing..."

"_We, _as in my family and I," Edward said pointedly. "Not you two."

I blinked. "Since when?"

Alice and Jasper exchanged a meaningful look. Edward's perfect eyebrows drew together but I continued before he could say anything.

"Harry and I, we've been in a battle before, the biggest battle in Wizard World history, and we will be again soon. You need us. You all don't know the damage a Wizard or Witch could do to you all. Your invulnerability to physical damage - well, _most _physical damage," I corrected, "is no defense against our kind. You're vulnerable to _everything _on a battle field...if it comes to that."

A look of anger seized Edward's face but Jasper cut in before he could argue. "She's right. I could use Bella to help me teach battle skills, and Harry-"

"Harry can help you all practice-" I interjected.

"You all can fight me," Harry said and I looked at him incredulously, as if to say, ARE YOU CRAZY? "I trained students at our school, Hogwarts, a few years ago, in Dumbledore's Army. They weren't any vampires but I can teach you how to counter and avoid curses, they're physical as well as they're magical."

"But Harry you could get hurt," I said, the words spilling out my lips before I could stop them.

Harry smiled at me warmly. "Besides, Bella is a great teacher. She used to help me learn spells and teach the Army all the time."

I blushed to the roots of my hair and looked away, fidgeting. Jasper's eyes glowed and he grinned widely.

"That's perfect," he said, voice slurring into a more obvious Southern tone slightly in his genuine satisfaction. "See, Edward? No problem."

Edward slammed his hands down on the table and two distinct cracks indented the table. Alice narrowed her eyes at him. "Edward!" she hissed as two kids looked over in surprise.

"No," he said firmly. "Bella's not going."

"Excuse me?" I said incredulously. "Of course I am. You need me. Admit it."

Edward's eyes steadily glared into mine and I stared into them defiantly back. His glower faltered after a moment and he raked his hands through his hair angrily, looking like he wanted to break something.

"I'm going, whether you like it or not," I said firmly.

Edward's eyes were furious black and his jaw tightened, I could see his fists clenched. I swallowed.

"Bella's the one who delivered this mission. She _has _to be there, Order's orders," Harry cut in, looking smug and gazing into Edward's black eyes challengingly.

For once, I was glad Harry spoke. Edward was making my throat go dry.

I felt Harry's hand at the small of my back and Edward's eyes zeroed on it. I could literally feel the air crackling with tension and electricity. My heart hammered inside my chest. Edward looked almost maddened and straightened smoothly, moving to a stand.

"We'll see," he murmured and I bit my lip. What was he going to do now? "Keep your hands to yourself, _Picket," _he spat angrily before striding away, just barely passing as a human pace.

I groaned, covering my face with my hands. It turned out the entire school had been trying to listen in on our conversation, although we had spoke in too quiet tones for them to hear.

"Why is he so difficult?" I groaned.

Alice smiled apologetically and reached across the table to gently caress my hand. Harry rubbed my back comfortingly, I took it as a sign of defiance to Edward.

"Edward's always difficult," she said lightly. "He worries about you."

I met Harry's eyes. "Oh, great," I sighed. "Another one."

Harry grinned at me sheepishly and Alice's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "How do you mean?"

I shook my head at her, smiling secretly. "Yeah," Emmett cut in, in his big booming voice, "Edward's just got a stick up his ass. Especially since he's got _competition _now!" He grinned at me crazily and wiggled his eyebrows.

I snorted, blushing down to my toes. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I mumbled.

"Sureeeee," Emmett winked exaggeratedly, "And I'm sure the mind reader has _no idea _what Picket here is thinking about his cousin! Why doesn't the empath tell us?" he said far too loudly.

Harry's eyes widened and he blushed scarlet. "Emmet, would you SHUT UP!" I hissed, looking around us.

Emmett brimmed with laughter and Rosalie smacked him over the head hard, making Emmett curse, before resuming her absent gazing.

"Tonight," Alice said, "a thunder storm is coming. We usually use thunderstorms to play baseball."

"Baseball?" Harry and I said at once.

Alice nodded and Emmett cut in, explaining, "It drowns out the sounds of our playing when we crash into each other like mountains!" He grinned and I couldn't help but chuckle at his childish glee.

"Yes, I'll come pick you two up at seven sharp to take you there," Alice confirmed.

"But tonight we can use it to overpower the sound of us...in battle," Jasper said excitedly and darkly at once. "It's been a long time since I've had a fight that wasn't a wrestling match," he said wistfully.

Emmett looked at him, glaring. "I'll get back at you tonight for our last match."

Jasper's lips quirked up in a smile. "I can't wait."

Alice rolled her eyes as they began to talk animatedly about moves and cars and other stuff I couldn't catch.

"Boys," she said and we nodded as if that said it all. Harry, for one, had a great look of offense on his face.

"Except you," I grinned, leaning into Harry, "you're more of a..."

Alice pursed her lips, thinking. "You're more like one of us girls, Harry," she chimed.

Harry's eyes widened. "_What?_"

I nodded, holding in giggles, and considered him. "Hey, Alice, maybe Harry can carry our bags while we go shopping."

Harry's eyes went round with horror, and Alice and I fell into fits of laughter. "We'll make sure he holds all our lingerie in Victoria Secrets!" Alice giggled and we laughed harder.

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at Harry's blushing face and Jasper said, "When they model it for you...that makes it _all _worth it." Emmett winked at Harry's face, redder than I'd ever seen it, and Alice and I laughed harder.

But I could tell by the glint in Harry's eyes, what Emmett and Jasper said about Victoria Secrets was making him reconsider shopping...

* * *

Biology passed slowly, me worrying over Edward and his indifference, thinking over battle techniques, and trying not to get anxious over Voldemort's latest absence. When Biology had ended Edward had shot out his seat and through the door, just like when we first met, and leaving me fuming behind.

Now I turned to Harry as we drove, bouncing down the bumpy road to my house. I kept one hand on the steering wheel and reached over to grip his tightly.

"Something's been worrying me," I confessed. "About Voldemort."

Harry stiffened and looked at me, face a mask of concern now, but I kept my eyes on the road again.

"Remember Quirell?" I said, swallowing. "Well, if Voldemort is growing stronger now, how do I know that he won't grow out the back of my skull too? What if he starts whispering things to me? What if I go dark, Harry? I don't want that! It scares me, thinking that I could lose _myself _to Voldemort. He wants my body, he wants to use it until he can get his own again."

I took a deep breath, face red from speaking fast, and becoming more anxious the more I spoke.

"What if he makes me drink unicorn blood? I'll be cursed forever and-"

"Bella, stop," Harry said quietly but I plunged on, his words not processing.

"Maybe I'll go mad! Maybe one night I'll wake up trapped inside my body, controlled by Voldemort!" I threw up my clammy hands, shaking. "Maybe I'll _want _that!"

"BELLA!"

The truck swerved off the road wildly and I gasped, clutching the steering wheel and yanking it one way to slam us back onto the road. We panted, wildly, and then Harry looked at me, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry," I cried, emotions pouring through me with the kick of adrenaline, "I should've been paying attention and I-" I choked, smashing my foot down on the breaks, and threw my head back, trying not to let out a wail as tears ran down the corners of my eyes.

"It's not your fault," Harry murmured and then his arms were around me, cradling me into him, and I bit my lip to stifle sobs. "I know you're scared of all that, but that never happened to me-"

"Voldemort already had a body then," I sniffled.

"I know," Harry continued, "but you have to want it. Quirrel wanted to help Voldemort, he wanted the darkness, and you know the difference between you and him?"

I didn't answer and he gently lifted my chin up so I stared up at him through swollen, puffy eyes, dripping with tears. Harry spoke softly.

"Because _you _are good, Bella. Always remember that. And you're strong, you're full of too much love to be overpowered by Voldemort. Love is his weakness, remember that and you'll never give into the darkness."

I swallowed, sniffling, and smiled at him, burying my face into his shoulder, squeezing him to me. "Thank you, Harry."

"Thank _you, _Bella. In a way...besides the Horcrux...I think you are how I survived Voldemort," Harry said thoughtfully. "I thought of all the people I loved and...when I thought of you," he stroked my hair soothingly and my throat clogged with building emotion, "I think that's how I completely pulled through. I love you."

My heart pounded and I started to reluctantly pull away but Harry held me tighter. "Don't worry, I won't push myself on you. I meant when I said I wanted you to kiss me next time," Harry joked. "But we've got a lot ahead of us, so just...let me hold you."

I swallowed. If anything, I wanted to give Harry something. And I also wanted to be held in the arms of someone who loved me, even if it was hurting them.

God, I am selfish.

I heard several staccato honks from outside and peeked out my window to see a shiny yellow Porsche sitting in the driveway with dark tint windows. I looked over at Harry, tightening the strings of my cloak and tucking my away my wand.

"Ready?" Harry asked me, comforting me as always, the thought made me guilty.

"Yeah," I said. "Let's go."

We jogged down the stairs and met Alice inside her car, sitting in the back as the radio blasted pop songs. I winced and Harry met my eyes with a wild grin.

"Edward got this for me!" Alice shouted over the radio cheerily before revving the engine and shooting us down the street, throwing us back in our seats. I gasped and she continued, still shouting over the sound, "It's my new favorite! 911 Turbo! You like?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically and I curled my nails into the leather seat. Alice frowned, eyes on the road _I hope _because she was wearing chic sunglasses paired with a fashionable outfit made by designers I'm sure.

"Careful with the interior, Bella!"

"Sorry," I said, releasing my choke hold on the weather, and flinching.

"So where is this baseball field?" Harry shouted as Alice sped us down a bridge.

"It's far out, on the outskirts of Forks! We're meeting everyone there!"

"Will Edward be there, too?" I asked without meaning to and then bit my lip.

Alice smiled at me. "He doesn't let it on, but Edward's loves a good fight if he can have it."

"He has been lately," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my seat belt.

She smiled apologetically now. "I'm sorry about that. My brother cares for you, Bella, could you..." She sank her sharp teeth into her lip, two worry lines the only marr on her perfect face now. "Could you maybe remember that?" She said it hesitantly and kindly, but it still made me feel guilty.

I remembered his words from what felt like another lifetime: "_Being away from you makes me anxious."_

And I'm sure me being in danger was ten times worse.

I sighed, warily, "I'll do my best, Alice," I said honestly.

When we reached the clearing after a bit of hiking I gasped, shocked.

"Alice! This is what I was talking about earlier, the clearing!" I said in excitement, seeing snow cover the damage I had done to it before when I had nearly set the entire forest on fire - thankfully, Forks was too wet for forest fires.

"I practiced here all the time!" I gushed, walking the snowy grounds and feeling surreal. "Before I visited you Harry I kept up my er, skills," I said instead of mentioning Bellatrix's dead Horcrux and a darker time, "here while away from the Wizard World."

Harry's eyes glinted as he assessed the place. "That's brilliant, Bella!"

My cheeks warmed. "Thanks."

I saw the other Cullens and instantly searched for Edward, only finding relief when his eyes connected with mine. I rose my hands to him, in apology and call, and he grinned at me crookedly. If only I could get into that crazy mind of his.

I softened when he sped to my side in a blur of motion, hair dripping wet with snow - he and Emmett and Jasper must have had a snowball fight early on - and cradled my face in his hands tenderly, as if I were made of glass.

I smiled at him sweetly and his eyes sparkled luminous gold - maybe he had somehow caught an elk before we showed - and the world faded around us. His sweet scent intoxicated me and my eyes fluttered shut.

A snowball flew at us and hit me on the side of my head and I gasped, stumbling back to fall in the snow.

"Bombs away, love birds!" Emmett boomed, laughing and armed with many balls of snow. I narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed harder.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded, although her face was sweet and soft as she met Edward's eyes meaningfully, smiling gently.

I cleared my throat, feeling embarrassed and guilty when I remembered Harry - now speaking to Esme, angled away from me. I bit my lip. I had to be more careful, it wasn't right to act that way with Edward in front of him. Didn't I have any self-control? Was I civil? Jesus.

I shook my head, standing up to wipe off snow from my pants, and pulled out my wand. Jasper soundlessly appeared at my side and after sharing a meaningful look...we began.

* * *

"I had no idea," I panted, "my legs could feel like this!"

Harry wheezed, collapsing into his heap of blankets on the floor and groaned. "I know." He rubbed his cheeks, rosy from cold, and shivered. "Or be this cold," he added.

Charlie had questioned us when we came in dripping with snow but when I said "Wizard" he quickly ushered us to the kitchen grumbling about hot chocolate suddenly.

I stared at Harry's shuddering form in flannel pj bottoms on the drafty floor for a few silent moments then sighed.

"Get up here, Picket."

Harry looked up at me and without his glasses his eyes looked like big emeralds in the middle of his face. His eyes were pretty, framed by long jet black eyelashes, and mesmerizing.

"You sure, baby?"

I almost said no when he said the nickname but nodded instead, thinking how cold it must be down there and all the hits he took today. Especially with Edward, Edward didn't hold back too much on Harry, I'd talk to him about that.

"Now, come on, before I change my mind."

Harry dropped the fleece blanket, a feeble shield against the cold, to reveal his naked chest and I looked away, cheeks burning. As it turned out, Harry slept shirtless, and that didn't help my situation at all.

I scooted over to give some room on my twin, and felt him slip under the covers and sigh when he felt the warmth. I smiled to myself when he said, "Gulping gargoyles! Thanks."

I felt his arms wind around me and curl me into his chest and shivered. "Geez, you're cold Harry!" I said in surprise.

He nodded, hmming, and buried his nose in my hair. "You don't snore, right?" I asked lightly, trying not to think about Harry's muscular chest pressed against my back.

Harry snored obnoxiously into my hair and I laughed, kicking out. "Stop it!" I giggled as it began to tickle and he began to attack my sides. I laughed harder. "Harry! Charlie will hear us!" I hissed. "He has work in the morning!"

"It's _Friday night,_" he said dubiously.

"Oh, right." I paused. "Well, shut up anyway." He chuckled.

"Alright, alright." He pecked my cheek wetly and I blushed, giggling before we fell gently asleep.

And for once, nightmares had no stakes in me.

* * *

**AN: A fairly easy, ground-breaking chapter here...which means now we can get to the real good stuff! Honestly, what I would give for a peek inside Edward's mind right now_! Whew! _**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I love reading them, and we're nearing 700 (how exciting! lol) Please review some more and spread the love. :)  
And if you don't usually review, please do just to say who you're routing for! **

**So, is it Team Edward or Team Harry? Because I think Jacob has just been kicked off the field, ladies... X)**


	47. Eternally Damned

**Part III: The End**

"The Ubiquitous Mr. Lovegrove" - Dead Can Dance  
"In The End" - Linkin Park

* * *

"I'LL MISS YOU," I SAID HONESTLY, HATING TO SEE HIM GO FOR EVEN JUST A FEW DAYS.

Edward stroked my cheek gently, sending sparks dancing into my skin like little sprites by the mere touch of his finger tips.

"Don't worry, love," he murmured and I blushed at the word, "Alice saw into the future and there'll be a snow day Monday, and it was going to be sunny that day anyway." He grinned half-heartedly, trying to be strong for me, and it made me blush harder.

I fingered the dark shadows under his black eyes gently and frowned, withdrawing. "I'm sorry, you must be hungry and I'm probably not helping-" I rambled but Edward stopped me, pulling my hand back to his cheek and turning his sharp nose into it, inhaling deeply.

"No," he murmured, kissing my palm and making me gasp. "This helps...the burn... I want to control the thirst, Bella...it's worth it. It's worth you."

I blushed harder and stared down at the tip of my woolly socks. "When will you be back?" I asked softly.

"Tuesday. We're going south to California where we have a chance of finding mountain lions." Edward grinned.

"Do you like mountain lions?" I asked curiously.

"They're my favorite," Edward purred, making me lose my mind. "Second to you."

He stared up at me through his long gold eyelashes and I gulped nervously, making him grin crookedly, only dazzling me further. Suddenly - abruptly - I thought of the promise I'd made to myself in England. That I would tell Edward I loved him if I ever saw him again.

I opened my mouth to say it, the words on the edge of my lips but my tongue went dry. I couldn't. No, not now. Not when so much had changed...not when I was so undecided. And Edward knew, no doubt, I could tell by the new way he acted around me when Harry was near, and the narrow of Harry's eyes as he concentrated on certain thoughts was always a dead give away. Especially when Edward started growling like an animal.

But did I still love Edward as I once had? Yes, of course. Harry hadn't replaced my irrevocable love, but rather made my heart bigger in size, and the love I felt for them both battled against each other as Harry and Edward physically did. Like repelling magnets, why couldn't they just fit together and stay put?

"Edward," I said, pausing and biting my lip.

"Yes, Bella?"

My eyebrows drew together as I deliberated how I could say it, without hurting anyone, without hurting Edward...

"_Bella," _he said and his tone made me look up. He looked frustrated. "Would you please tell me what you're thinking? It kills me not to know."

I bit my lip again, nodding cautiously, and wringed my hands. I closed my eyes. "What do you think - really think - of Harry?"

I felt him stiffen, sensed the sudden alive tension in the air, but didn't open my eyes although I stiffened on accord of his response, too. I waited.

"Why do you ask, Bella?" he said and his voice was tight.

I peeked open my eyes, swallowing quickly, and whispered, "You know why, don't pretend otherwise."

Edward's lovely mouth screwed up and he huffed, but it didn't create a cloud of heat in the chill air. He had no body warmth to begin with.

"Bella," he warned me, voice strained. "It doesn't help to bring up that...boy...when my control is so thin."

"Why?"

His eyes burned me, ink black and swirling. "The way he _thinks _about you, Bella." His eyes narrowed. "It makes me very...jealous." I gasped, surprised, but he continued on, perfect eyebrows furrowing over his transfixing eyes.

"I didn't think I would ever feel jealousy, I thought I had lost that part of me when I became a vampire, but you...you make me feel human again, Bella. Not that I like being jealous, or that Harry friend of yours, either."

"Edward," I admonished. "Harry is my best-"

"He doesn't feel that way about you," he interrupted harshly and I flinched. His eyes softened, regret flashing inside the dark endless orbs, and he said more tenderly this time, "He thinks about you...frequently. It drives me insane." His mouth tightened and I blushed despite myself.

"I know about Harry's feelings," I began hesitantly but Edward spoke before I could finish.

"Then why do you let him hope, Bella?" he asked.

I swallowed. "That's a very hard question," I whispered.

Edward's eyes widened and the most intense, devastating _hurt _swept over his perfect marble face like a bright neon sign before it abruptly cleared. He stepped back in a fluid supernatural movement in which he was in my hands one moment, and out before the next.

"No, Edward!" I cried, pleading with him. "I'm confused. Please don't think that. I don't even know what to think!" I tore at my hair, forcing back tears, and unable to bare looking at his face. Because although his expression said _nothing _which hurt more than it should, his eyes couldn't hide what stirred inside him.

"Before everything was different. I met you and you were so perfect...so Edward...you _are _so Edward. And I can't get enough of you, and then I was so sure of everything I felt and..." I stopped, taking a deep breath, and forced myself to take two steps forward without taking any back. _Hold on, Bella. _

"Just one week that felt like a lifetime back in my true home with my kind...my friends and my family. Everything changed! I'm starting to loathe change because it's killing me and everyone around me! Suddenly, I _wasn't _sure. Suddenly, I find out my best friend is in damn love with me. And suddenly I don't know who I want anymore!" I cried out, pouring my soul and tormenting emotions into everything said.

"And then he _kissed _me. He kissed me once...and more." I felt sick. "And somewhere, some time, I was forcing myself to push him away."

I bit my lip, ducking my head down so Edward wouldn't see the self-loathing tears that were surely killing him. Here I was, the _horrible _Isabella Swan tearing another heart out with every word I said. Maybe I was meant for darkness and destruction, I did it enough without trying.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, trying not to sob. "I am _so, _so sorry Edward."

Suddenly, Edward's stone, comforting and loving arms were around me, cradling me to his chest even when his restraint was waning, and his heart was surely breaking.

"Why are you comforting _me?" _I shouted through my tears, frustrated with him and myself though I clung to him and his intoxicating scent. "Why can't you just be angry and...hate...me? Why don't you hate me?" _It would make this so much easier._

"Bella," Edward said very seriously although it was clear he was hurting as he tipped my chin up to him. "I could _never _hate you. No matter who your heart belongs to. But know this-"

Edward's beautiful, beautiful eyes tightened, and he leaned in very close to me until he was only a breath away. My breath hitched on a sob.

"I will always love you. A damned emotions are forever, and I am one of the damned, and I Love You."

He said it so vehemently and surely I nearly gave into my tears again but instead my mouth hung open, stunned. Of course, the one time Edward told me the words I only _dreamed _I'd hear him saying I can't even say them back. God, I am a terrible person.

"You're not...damned...Edward," I finally whispered after my thoughts sorted. "You're beautiful," I forced the truth through my blinding tears.

"Don't bite your lip so hard, love," Edward murmured and I felt his gentle touch release my teeth from their hold on my plump lip.

"Why do you love me, Edward?" I asked. "After all this...how?"

Edward buried his nose in my hair, inhaling deeply, and his arms tightened around me. "Because my love for you is eternal, and no matter who you choose - him or I -" His lips travelled to my ear and I shivered, "_I _will always love you."

"No matter who I choose?" I echoed breathlessly.

Edward nodded softly against me, almost nuzzling me, and continued sincerely, "Whenever you want me, I'll you have to do is call, Bella. I will always want _you _and only you. And if you want him now," he said and I could hear how much strength to say this as he spoke the words, "...and me five years later, I'll be there for you. I will always wait for you, my Bella."

The sacrifice it took him to say that, to let me have my choice, made me fall in love with him all over again, and it nearly killed me to do so.

"Don't cry, love...please," he said and I felt his thumbs gently brush away my tears. I forced them to stop - I couldn't be weak anymore, not when Edward was taking all the bullets.

I stared up at him through my eyelashes. I wanted to say "_you are so strong" _but instead I choked out, "I need to think."

Edward smiled, crookedly and brokenly, and laid his marble lips against my nose, making me close my eyes as my lips buzzed.

"Oh, love," he murmured softly, "If only I knew what you were thinking."

* * *

Charlie was out fishing. The Cullens were gone hunting. Jacob Black hadn't called me in two weeks since I returned to Forks, busy being Beta, and I had to admit I was relieved to finally have a day...mostly to myself.

Too bad I was spending my morning crying my eyes out.

I sobbed over the hearts I was breaking. Harry...Edward...even Ginny. I loathed over myself, wished I could just _die. _Be rid of Voldemort, myself - end it! But I knew I could never do that. That, too, would be selfish. I'd hurt so many people. I had to stay strong. I had to keep fighting.

My pillow was soaked with my tears and I probably looked like an alien but I couldn't find it in me to care, even with Harry downstairs and probably able to hear my devastated sobbing - scaring the living shit out of him too, I bet.

Time began not to mean anything to me anymore, and I didn't hear it when the door opened over my cries, I didn't even know anyone was inside until I was tucked in Harry's arm and his mouth was at my ear, halting my tears.

"Come on, baby," he whispered. "I know just what you need."

* * *

I threw my head back, inhaling the crisp air that threw my hair back around me, and ascended higher into the air, arriving neatly next to Harry. His jet black hair was whipping back around him like a flag in the middle of a hurricane and he had the biggest grin stretching across his face, making two dimples I wanted to kiss for this miraculous idea! His emerald green eyes, brighter than the garden of Eden was pure, watched me with a fondness that I blushed under.

I wanted to say "thank you, thank you, thank you!" and squeeze him to me until we became one for this genius, brilliant idea but could only shoot through the air next to him - soaring through the blue sky.

"Race you!" Harry shouted and I grinned at him mischievously, flexing my fingers over my broom stick.

I knew Harry's new Nimbus Three Thousand would surely out show my own broom - and he was Seeker, too - but I always up for a challenge. Harry knew this well. I leaned forward, a second after he'd uttered the words, and soared: fast and high.

"CHEATER!" I heard Harry shout behind me. My laughter was lost to the thundering wind.

I banked downward and the air shooting into my eyeballs made them water, but I only pushed down faster. Suddenly Harry shot past me, laughing triumphantly, and I shouted in outrage before shooting after him like a racing star. We weaved back and forth through the endless forest of pine trees, the branches were obstacles that made our race all the more fun.

I panted as I clenched my broom tighter, my eyes swooping around and searching for the blur of speed that was Harry. He zoomed past me with a great _WHOOSH _and I leaned forward so much - gaining speed all the time - my chin touched the stick of my broom. We were neck to neck now, each speeding ahead and going upward and downward to swerve around the threatening branches and trees all around. A series of branches, more than a dozen, faced us as we soared forward and I lay flat on my broom, sprawling my legs back so I could spin through them - up, down, up down, down up again and again, and side by side with Harry.

I gasped, barely able to catch my breath, and suddenly the biggest pine tree I'd ever _seen _popped up in front of me!I yanked my broom right, going head over heels and I clenching my eyes shut as I flipped over and over through the air, spiralling down. Just before I hit rock bottom I slammed left, zooming after to the place where Harry waited.

When I arrived Harry pointed upward, shouting "I win! Go up!"

He missed my look of rage as he instantly shot up, up, up into the sky like a released bullet.

"Bloody tree," I grumbled before I yanked the front of my broom upward and soared after him, ears popping as I gained outrageous altitude. I met him just under a swirling, moving, puffy cloud of billowing white and huffed, panting.

"Rematch," I shouted, smiling so wide my cheeks hurt.

But Harry shook his head, forest eyes suddenly intense, and carefully drove his Nimbus forward until the tip of it touched my broom. He leaned forward, long strong legs carefully balancing his broom in place, and his hands slid forward until they brushed my fingers. I froze, watching him anxiously now.

And then I remembered we weren't at Hogwarts, practicing Quidditch for our next game to crush Slytherin and win the House Cup; but here in Forks. But, surprisingly, this made my mood...brighter, made me feel lighter. Because, for once, it was just Harry and I. No one else, and flying was making me feel closer to him more than ever.

My eyes widened when he expertly maneuvered himself on his broom until the tip of his nose touched mine, glasses pushed up to his bridge, and he smiled at me warmly. His eyes went _inside _me, turning me inside out. My breath stuttered and I licked my lips. His dark gaze fell to them and they were suddenly _burning _- hot like fire. He drew away just slightly. I fought not to slip off my broom.

"Bella baby," Harry said softly, turning me to mush. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

My mind was far, far away when I confessed, voice breaking, "_Yes."_

"No."

My eyelids flew open, in shock, to see a playful smirk playing on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. "W-what?" I stammered, bewildered, but then Harry spoke.

"I told you, baby," he said, feigning exasperation as he nudged his broom closer. "Next time _you _have to kiss me."

My eyes widened and my cheeks flamed. Here was my one chance, my one shot to decide...would it be so bad to act on impulse?

My gaze fell to his lips as his did mine and I licked my lips - they undeniably sought his. I remembered the feel of his lips, the taste of them, even though every time he had kissed me I had pushed him away, forced myself not to feel what my body and soul _wanted_ to feel. I remembered the feel of his strong shoulder, my hands shoving him away when I had truly wanted nothing more than to crush him to me. How my body fit perfectly into his when he held me, even when I had felt bad letting him do it.

But that undecided, conflicted Bella wasn't here right now. Selfish Baby, Doe-Eyed Bella was here. And she couldn't control herself.

I held my breath and began to inch my broom closer too. I felt the sun warm our faces as the cloud above us passed and closed my eyes against its blinding light. Carefully, I lifted my hands from their chokehold on my broomstick, and curled them around Harry's sharp cheeks. My breath was shaking, creating little puffs of white in the air, and Harry's was too.

I let the gravity radiating from Harry tug me forward. His lips were a millimeter away from mine, ready to change everything, and -

Stars bloomed behind my eyes and I screamed out, my legs clenched, toes curling, and my broom fell out from under me. My heart flew against my ribcage, hammering, and I clutched at the air whizzing by me. I gasped, unable to take air into my lungs, as my mind - no, Voldemort - attacked me. I heard Harry cry out and forced my eyes to peel open to slits to see him speeding down to me, a _small _figure, and very, very far away.

_If only we brought our wands, _I thought with dread as the world spun away around mee.

My brain seemed to curl in on itself again and I choked in this torture, writhing spasmodically as I fell like a _rock _through the air. How long would it be until I hit bottom? Would it hurt? The thought terrified me.

My fingers clenched at the air above me, blue sky and now trees flying by - I was getting closer to the ground. "HARRY!" I screeched, calling for him desperately as he drew closer.

But it would be too late. And a blissful, solemn part of me that was far away from this tortured, anxious version of myself now thought that maybe this was the answer. An accident concluding in my death. ...An end to Voldemort, an end to me, an end to heartbreak and evil-

I felt a body hurdle into me and then the wind was charging against me in an opposite direction, and Harry was panting wildly in my ear. The broom, not able to take both our weight for too long, began to bank down, and we stumbled to Earth.

"Hold onto me!" Harry yelled and I curled my arms around his waist in a chokehold just before the ground slapped my back. I gasped out - in more surprise rather than pain as we were only five feet off the ground at most when we fell - and Harry changed our positions, cradling me to him and curling his body protectively around me so that he could take the brunt of damage as we bounced down the rough floor. We finally rolled to a stop, Harry crushing me to him so tight I had to gasp for air. It was only minutes later, both of us still clinging to each other, that I realized-

"It's gone," I panted in relief and exhilaration. "Voldemort - he-he's gone, for now."

"I thought you were going to _die _Bella. I thought I lost you," he said roughly. Harry's lips found my neck and he peppered me with kisses, making me gasp in surprise and clutch him tighter.

I was surprised when he pulled his face back to see it tear-streaked. His hands gripped my face and I stared at him in shock as he continued passionately, devastatingly, "I thought I was going to _lose_ you... I thought I wouldn't be able to save you and I-I can't lose you. I can't," he choked.

I brushed Harry's tears away, finally able to console _him, _finally able to make things the way they should be.

"Sh, sh," I whispered, stroking his soft tousled hair as he clung to me, burying his face into my neck and I felt more silent tears leak onto my skin. My heart nearly broke for him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry," I murmured. "I promise."

I kissed his hair ever so softly and he sighed, shuddering in his relief and relaxing his hold on me so I could breathe again. Harry sat up, still holding onto me, and I was surprised to see his face had taken on a new savage, determined hardness.

"He almost killed you today, Bella," he spat. "Voldemort is _dead. _We're getting that Horcrux out of you, Bella. _Soon. _I'll kill him myself if I have to! Because I'm not letting him have you Bella." His hands cradled my face and he leaned close until he was just a breath away. "Ever."

His intensity shook me and awakened my urge to destroy Voldemort, the Horcrux inside of me, too. I swallowed and squeezed his hands over my face tightly, as if holding onto him was essential as breathing. And it was.

"Call the Order," I said, even stronger than I already felt. "...We need to take action."

* * *

I slammed open the back door and marched across the house into the kitchen purposefully with Harry two steps behind me. I reached for the phone, my fingers just about to stab the numbers in, when it rang shrilly, making Harry and I jumped. I blinked, looking at Harry in surprise, and he shrugged, nodding at it.

A little confused I pressed _Talk_ and brought the phone to my ear, hesitantly saying, "Um, hello?"

"_Bella!" _came Jake's voice, panting and relieved.

"Hey, Jake!" I said, surprised. "Where have you been? I haven't heard from you weeks-!"

"We've been ambushed, Bells!" came Jake's husky, exhilarated voice and I froze. "You've got to get down here. The pack's much bigger now that more bloodsuckers are coming in but there are more than we could ever imagined! Suddenly, they came out all over when Sam and I were on patrol. Tens...maybe hundreds_. _You and your Wiz friend gotta get down here NOW. Without you...we won't make it. We'll all die, and more than La Push will lose their lives."

I gasped, trying to absorb this, and during my silence Jake shouted impatiently and anxiously, worry tinging his voice, "BELLS! You there?"

"Yeah," I stammered, grasping the phone like it was my lifeline. I closed my eyes, feeling sick. "I'm here."

"We need you. We're going out to fight them as soon as we finish assembling."

I swallowed. "How long will that take?"

"Ten minutes. Tops."

"We can be there sooner than that," I said, sounding more sure than felt.

"Perfect!" Jake said and I didn't miss the immense relief in his voice. "See you then."

"Yea, Jake," I breathed, feeling faint.

"...Bells?"

"Yea, Jake?"

"Thank you. For everything."

I began to respond but the dial-tone instantly greeted me and I hung up, whipping around to face Harry.

"It's time," I elaborated and he blinked, looking bewildered.

I charged across the living room and up the stairs, heading for our wands with Harry fast at my feet. "Time for what?" he called after me, bemused.

I turned around and gripped his shoulders. "The Newborn War. They're here, right now. It's time to fight them."

* * *

**AN: I am LOVING your responses! Some of them concerning Harry and Edward crack me up! X) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you plan on doing so again! Yea...that little button right down there...that says REVIEW... Oh yeah, that's the button you wanna hit - NOW.**

**Also, I'm opening a poll for the Teams for sake to see which team is currently winning. I think it's pretty close...after all, Harry Potter against Edward Cullen, ladies. **

**Thanks sincerely and start voting!  
****~ IO**


	48. A Hopeless Battle

**Part III: The End**

_The Battle: Part I - _**THE ****NEWBORNS**

**"**Trinity" - James Dooley

**

* * *

**

"I STILL DON'T THINK THIS IS A GOOD IDEA," HARRY SAID, DISGRUNTLED.

I fastened the clasp on my cloak and strode purposely forward, retrieving my broom on the back porch before jogging down the steps.

"Since when do you protest action, Mr. Undesirable No.1?" I called as Harry tromped down the stairs behind me, own Nimbus in hand - which we had, thank _Merlin, _salvaged in one piece.

"I think you beg to differ on that last one," Harry teased, grinning at me wickedly.

I scoffed and turned away, boarding my broom as my cheeks stained red. "I beg to dif-" I stopped, shaking my head. "Five, four, three, two-" I count down and we pushed off the ground simultaneously, rising high into the air. I had to shake the fear of being attacked again and plowed forward beside Harry.

"Anyway," I continued. "I don't have much of a choice. I made my promise to Jake and I won't go back on that. I have to fight."

Harry stared at me for a moment, the wind brushing back his hair, and then said very quietly, "We."

I frowned, squinting into the increasing wind. "What?"

"We," Harry repeated and turned back to face the pine forest we flew over much more closely this time, "We're in this together."

"Thank you, Harry... For being here for me. Always."

I felt his gaze, like two burning laser beams soaring through me, and bit my lip, forcing myself to focus on the path ahead of us.

"I'll always be here for you, Bella," he said and then frowned. "You shouldn't have to thank me for that."

I pointed down, studiously ignoring his comment, and announced, "They're they are."

His eyes followed down where I pointed and I leaned forward, aligning myself with my broom as we sped down, down, down. Just below us was the small reservation La Push, and far, far away from the neighborhoods and tiny houses trouble was arising. _Danger _was on the verge. I could feel it, rising the hairs on my arms.

We flew passed La Push, far ahead until we reached the mountains, sweeping over hundreds of pine trees that looked like green needles from our height. We each looked over it vigilantly, searching for the assembling pack. It was minutes later when Harry shouted, "Look! Over there, in the oak!"

I swiveled around to where Harry had halted and in the the midst of the endless, towering pine forest were great bulky things - _Wolves. _

My heart leaped, with both fear, exhilaration, and a sense of home. How long had it been since I had seen Jake? Hearing his voice on the phone had been enough to make me ache for the first best friend I had made in Forks. If only our reunion wasn't on a battle field. Anyone of us could lose our lives out there, but we had to fight.

I turned to Harry, hesitating, and averted my eyes from his own green probing orbs.

"Harry-" I began and nibbled my lip in thought. I closed my eyes and turned away. "You don't have to do this...to risk your life for a promise _I _made. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me..." I said, choking, and squeezing my eyes shut.

Harry was silent as a ghost and I gasped when the tip of his finger touched my cheek, tracing a line down my cheek. I stared at him, searching the face I knew like the back of my mind, trying to gauge a thought from him...

"Don't be stupid, Bella," Harry said but his tone wasn't harsh although I flinched anyway, "I didn't let you alone in a room full of vegetarian vampires, and now you think I can let you face a New Born _battle _alone? What have you been _on?" _

My lips quivered at Harry's attempt to make me laugh, but I shook my head, staring into his eyes intensely. "I don't want to see you get hurt, Harry. Not because of me. Not because of anyone." I paused and then repeated, "_Especially_ not because of me."

Harry's hand curled around my cheek and he leaned forward on his broom. "I'm fighting with you because I want to, not because of you. I'll see to it that you're safe even if it means risking my own life, Bella. Please grasp that," he said intensely.

I stared at him for a few breathless moment - Harry always put me at a loss for word - and forced myself to absorb what he was saying. Harry was coming, Harry was risking his life for me...to keep me safe.

If he was going to risk his life for me, I was sure as hell to return the favor.

"Jake's waiting," I said, my voice harder than I intended, and then silent air turned into rushing wind in my ears as I soared far down to the Wolves.

We landed in a _WHOOSH _that was like a subtle boom of thunder, and twenty gigantic heads snapped up at the sound, dagger foot long teeth bared, growls that shook the ground under our feet erupting all around us.

"Where's Jake?" I shouted over them, surprising myself when my voice didn't tremor what with all the deadly growling Wolves around us.

Harry looked around and around, again and again, eyes widening each time he took another scope of the Wolves. I think I heard him mutter something about Animal Control but I was now otherwise preoccupied with the great barrel of muscles and russet skin plowing through and parting the Wolves to come to me. Abruptly, the Wolves sounds of protests died down.

"Jake!" I shouted and ran to him, throwing my hands around his waist because he was so tall it was all I could reach.

I pulled back to soak in his face and his brilliant white teeth winked at me when his lush mouth stretched into a smile. I absorbed the face I had missed so much, warm brown eyes, black cropped hair framing his broad face, and all leading to a _ripped _Jacob.

"How bad has it gotten?" I demanded, eyebrows pushing down in worry.

I smothered the dose of fear that shot through me when Jake's usually cool brown eyes went grave. He looked passed my shoulder and I sensed rather than heard Harry arrive behind me. I let go of Jake, stepping a few paces back, and felt Harry's arm wind around my waist possessively.

"This is Harry Potter, my Wiz friend," I explained, gesturing between them.

Jake's eyes examined Harry quickly and he stepped forward, putting out a large hand. "Thanks for your help, man. We need it," he said and I was surprised at the earnesty and maturity in Jake's voice.

Harry and Jake shook hands in a masculine sort of way - _Boys. _Harry withdrew, pinning me to him tighter, and joked, "Why do I have to be _Wiz?"_

Jake laughed outright, heartily, and the sound seemed off in this tense place of adrenaline and await. Still, I appreciated Harry's efforts. I took a deep breath and stared hard into Jake's eyes.

"Will you be finished soon?" I asked. "Assembling?"

He sighed and shoved his hands into his tan capris, stepping paces back and watching us with new, stronger purpose. He looked like an Alpha even more than a Beta now. He looked older, like someone who really would lead an army.

"We just have. You two are our last piece."

* * *

"Harry, what do you think our chances of not being crushed flat are?" I whispered as we travelled on foot to the battle in the middle of the silent, stealthy Wolves.

The black Wolf to my right - and the biggest - long teeth bared slightly and a sort of throaty chuckle came from its throat. That was Sam, I knew. I knew Quil, Seth - a kid way too little to be here on my account, but there were more like him though he was youngest, Embry, Jared, Paul, Leah (a _female _Wolf much to my surprise) and at least fifteen more newer Wolves had joined this pack, this fight.

It made me feel stronger, but my heart still fluttered when I thought of the hundreds of new born vampires awaiting us. I felt like...like we needed _more. _Like we were missing something. This thought itched me.

Harry squeezed my hand and looked at meaningfully, knowing I meant more than I said. Knowing me inside and out.

"We fight and win, Bella," Harry said confidently and I had to admire for him for his bravery.

Growls of excitement and blood lust travelled through the pack, and then howls so loud and piercing we had to clutch our ears shot into the air around us.

I grinned at Harry and mouthed through the deafening cries, "You are a _true _Gryffindor, Potter."

When the cries died down slightly - although there was a feral, anxious charge to the atmosphere now - I murmured, "Do you think Alice will See it? Just in case?"

Harry shook his head morosely, unruly black hair falling across his forehead, and said, "She can only See what she's familiar with. Us plus more than twenty Wolves puts a lot of faith in her ability, don't you think?"

I sighed. "I know but I..." I wringed my hands, biting my lip as we drew closer. "I _know _we need more," I whispered and there was a tense in the sleek bodies.

I appraised all these Wolves, these boys - these _warriors, _for having so much faith and being so brave, protecting all the people they loved, willing to die for it. But we all knew it, this was a battle without hope. A hopeless battle we were all willing to fight in.

Harry squeezed my hand, staring into my eyes deeply as we all came to a stop. I could see by the look of human concentration in all the Wolves' eyes that they were communicating telepathically, ears twitching and straining for sounds of what was to come.

"I won't let you go, Bella," Harry promised me. "All you have to do is hold onto me."

I clutched his hand back and my gaze spoke volumes, saying all the things it was too late to say. The Wolves parted before us, spreading around us, and assembling themselves on a slight slope. I remembered Jake's instructions.

"_They'll smell us when we arrive at the clearing. They'll smell your blood most and will come running. We'll be ready, you stun them and we'll tear them to shreds. Kill them if you can stomach it. Attack from above at best, and don't worry about us. We can handle ourselves."_

I swallowed, fear fluttering up inside me, and squeezed my eyes shut. I grit my teeth, forcing myself to be strong even as I felt so small when I thought of _hundreds _of blood thirsty, uncontrollable New Borns coming to attack. At the same time I felt fear I also felt strength. The strength to fight them, to destroy them once and for all. Because at the same time I was help killing more innocent souls _- _unaware of what sinful bidding they were doing - I was also helping save _more _lives.

Kill one, save five lives. That was all I had to tell myself.

When growls began to utter from the pack, one by one, their bodies tensing and easing forward slightly in preparation of attack - I knew the Newborns were minutes away.

Something shifted in my brain and I stiffened, sensing an attack, and thought _not now, not when I'm about to-! _

"Bella?"

Blackness engulfed me and I went slack in Harry's arms.

* * *

"_They are coming._"

I opened my eyes, panting, and stared into nothing. "They are coming," the voice repeated, hissing, making the hairs rise on my arms.

"Who?" I whispered, suddenly pitched in ice cold fear. I wrapped my arms around myself, curling myself up small, and trying to protect myself from whatever was coming.

"It is time to die, Mudblood," spoke the cold, stretching voice of Voldemort, echoing around the walls of my mind.

Rage engulfed me and I bolted to my feet, shouting back bravely, "_No! _I won't let you have me-!"

"_You?" _spoke Voldemort and then his familiar cold ruby eyes stared into my soul, freezing me. Two eyes I thought, I'd hoped, I'd never see again. And then Voldemort laughed, fully in front of me now, and continued in a low seeth. "A filthy disgrace of Wizards like you, little Witch?" A chuckle as dark as sin reached out from the blackness.

"I see, you believe I was inside of you didn't you? Believed I would come from within...and turn you _Inside Out." _I shuddered, stumbling back, and a cruel laugh colder than ice shook me. "As if I weren't strong enough to just as easily make one of my followers do my bidding. As if I didn't already have a body. As if you were the Dark Lord's last hope. Tell me, little girl, did you think you were _more _than a pawn?"

"B-but you _possessed _me!" I gasped, trying not to hyperventilate at the horror of Voldemort being _alive, _walking and unliving on the planet.

"You stupid girl," he snapped and I shivered at the voice. "You are a _Horcrux, _not a body to take. And you are so weak, so vulnerable...all to easy to use to put Bellatrix to her end."

It felt like being doused in a bucket of ice water and I shivered, uncontrollably as the _REAL _truth dawned on me... Voldemort had never planned to use me, I had only been kept alive so he could return in another body, perhaps make more Horcruxes until I wasn't needed anymore...nothing more than a pawn...a tool... And all that pain, that misery was for nothing. All the worry, all the anxiety I was losing MYSELF was for fucking _nothing._

"Prepare yourself," he hissed again in the slithery snake-like voice of his, a cold smile stretching across his lips as his features faded. "..._We _are coming."

And I'd be ready, ready to kill Voldemort once and for all.

* * *

I came back to the sound of clashing boulders and ear-splitting grinding around me that sounded like metal being forced apart. My eyelids flew open and as I absorbed the commotion around me I realized the battle had started without me! I scrambled to my feet, and it felt like the world was crashing over and under me. The ground trembled under my feet with each blow someone took.

I looked around me, searching vigilantly, and almost fainted at the sight.

_So _many vampires, all with chilling bright red eyes and bloodthirsty growls of rage. _So _many of them being torn to shreds...others attacking, overwhelming Wolves in clusters of speedy blurs. Tearing into flesh, Wolf howls of pain and rage, body pieces flying all over...the sight would forever be burned inside my mind.

For as long as I lived, that is.

A rage built inside me, a rage that topped the irate anger I had ever felt of Voldemort triple. This was his fault! He was my friends had to risk their lives! Had to _die! _It was all Voldemort, and somehow he had gotten the Newborns on his side. And he was coming...

I almost screamed out when it dawned on me: the Wizard and Newborn battle were _one. _This was the second Wizard two, right here in front of me, but how long would it be until the Wizards arrived?

In front of me was Harry, battling three vampires with sweat drenching his hair and Muggle clothes to his chest. Harry was fighting them off for me. He still thought I was unconscious_. _

Acting on instinct I kicked away the broom at my feet, surged forward as one lunged toward the fight too, striking to attack Harry from behind, and I whipped out my wand, bellowing "IMPERIADOM!"

The mysterious spell that put things in their castor's favor swirled out my wand in a great jet of green, igniting the vampires in a sheen of emerald as it lit around us. The vampires heads suddenly snapped back as if someone had taken hold of them by the scuffs of their necks, and the invisible force began yanking them savagely backward toward a pair of Wolves that had just finished off a batch of Newborns.

I panted and turned to Harry who was staring at me in shocked bewilderment. "What _was _that-?"

"No time to explain," I gasped, grabbing hold of his wand arm and towing us in the direction opposite the fight. "We - have to - call - the Order - _now_!"

"What? Bella, you're not making any sense! They need our help here! Can't you see were in the middle of a big battle?"

_If only you knew how BIG it is._

I glanced back and froze, because it was true. Oh so, so true. The Wolves were being utterly devoured by the frenzy of newborns, although they shook them off and bit back, able to do this because of their better experience. But still, the Wolves needed help. We couldn't leave now.

Jake was out there, fighting, counting on us as an advantage...maybe dieing... I swallowed at the rip through my heart and clenched my hands into fists. All because of _him. _Voldemort...

"I'll stay," I said forcefully. "You go back and contact the Order! Because we need them now and-!"

"BELLA!" Harry roared and I jumped a foot in the air. I stared at him, shocked. He gripped my face, holding me between his hands, and for the shortest moment it was just Harry and those green, green emerald eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he panted. "I am not leaving you. We are in this together." I swallowed, finding myself nodding jerkily to this. "Now tell me what the bloody hell is going on!"

I bit my lip and looked at the clashing battle, ripping us and our enemies both to shreds, and thinking: _no time, no time, no time! _But I knew Harry wouldn't let either one of act unless I explained first.

"Alright," I relented, snatching my broom up angrily from the floor and mounting it. "But in the sky - fighting."

Harry nodded, the previous intense, tender look on his face replaced now by firm determination. We pushed off the ground, soaring high up into the air with a great burst of speed, directly above the fight.

"Now," Harry said, flying up next to me, "Explain."

I held my wand in one hand and my broom with the other, both of us searching vigilantly searching for Wolves in need of help - even though they had told us not to worry about them - and patches of Newborns.

"The Newborn war and the Wizard war," I began breathlessly. "They're the same!"

Harry's eyes widened and I spotted a flock of ruthless Newborn hurdling themselves at a raging Wolf. One pulled back, their sharp teeth glinting bright white as they opened their mouths to bite - and I remembered what Jake had said about vampire venom. It was _poison _to Wolves.

I zoomed down and forward, hoping I would get there in time, and swooping over them so close I almost brushed one's granite head with my foot. I brought my wand down on them all - sending the Newborn prepared to bite flailing and sweeping all the vampires off the Wolf (Quil, I think) and creating a great wall of fire around them as I circled them, leaving them screaming and roaring furiously.

I burst out the inferno, sweating slightly and panting, and met Harry again, who was shooting Stun charms and spells carefully and skillfully at several Newborns attacking a smaller Wolf.

"What do you mean they're-" He shot a hurdling bolt of green out his wand with a grunt and turned to me, panting - "the _same!"_

I spoke through the spells I shot, trying to handle everything at once. "Voldemort," I panted, "he's not using my body, he never planned to use it to come back! He _has _been back, for a long time now. He never really even left!-"

"_WHAT?" _Harry bellowed, bemused and outraged.

"I know," I growled, caught up in my boiling rage for a moment that Harry had to cover a group of Newborns I had been previously Stupefying. I shook off my anger - mostly - and resumed. "He's been hiding, and torturing my mind..." I stunned a Newborn that had jumped midair - having caught on to the attacks to his mates coming from above. "-for energy, like I'm a...battery recharger or something."

"So Voldemort's been alive all this time!" Harry called incredulously over the commotion and savage growls and battle from below. It was pandemonium.

"Not just that," I said grimly, faltering for a moment, "he's coming too...right now."

Harry nearly fell off his broom and I saw his Adam's Apple bob up and down before his face went white and firm at once.

"We have to call in all reinforcements," he said, face paling.

"Now," I agreed. "We'll have to use Apparation. Screw the overthrown Ministry, their all coming here now anyway so I don't see the point in-"

Harry shouted, "BELLA!" and I whipped around, but it was too late.

A Newborn, wiser than the others, had been watching us silently from below, and had taken our moment of distraction with a great spring - pulling my broomstick out from under me and destroying it in the palm of his hand before stretching out for me. I free fell through the air - the second time today! - and inches away from the Newborn's grappling hands.

A sudden idea struck me and twenty feet off the ground I shouted to Harry, soaring after me, "KEEP FIGHTING!"

I disappeared with a pop, and suddenly I was being pulled through space and time by the navel. I landed, spinning out of thin air, onto the kitchen floor and I heard a shout - _Charlie_ - "Who's there?"

There was a cock of the gun and approach of feet as I scrambled to my feet. "It's me, Bella!" I called out, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Bella?" Charlie said, sounding concerned and still coming after me.

I fumbled with the phone, trying to dial but my fingers trembled too much - aggravated, I threw it against the wall where it landed with a crunch and fell to the floor, the back falling out. Charlie stood at the doorway, staring at me with his eyes wide and mouth gaping open. I was guessing it wasn't so much as me breaking the phone as my actual state that was making him look that way. The ends of my hair were already singed.

"Dad," I said very slowly. "I can't explain now but-"

"What on earth happened to you, Isabella Swan? Is it them Wizards? I swear, if you've been fighting or some magic stuff like that-"

"Dad!" I shouted and he stopped, staring at me searchingly. "Trust me. I want to explain but..." I waved my wand and my patronus appeared, a dainty-looking doe. It listened to my words attentively and Charlie tried not to look too stunned at the sudden ghost-like animal in the middle of his kitchen.

"The Newborn war and Wizard war have been combined. There's a battle outside La Push right now, and my patronus will lead you all there. Gather everyone willing to fight, send out alerts, get the Order and anyone you can. Voldemort is _back-"_

"Who in Sam heck is Voldywart? What battle? What's a _Newborn? _You're fighting BABIES?"

"-I can't explain right now but you need to get here as fast as you can! Use Apparation if you must! All the hiding Death Eaters, Voldemort, _everyone _is coming for us now! Hurry!"

Charlie was looking very boggled and with a wave of my wand I sent my Patronus scuddling out through the door like mist to the Weasley's residence where they would contact the Order and follow my instructions.

"What - battle?"Charlie gritted out from between his clenched teeth. Charlie looked outraged and I stared at him grimly.

"Stay out the woods, Dad. Go somewhere, be safe. _They _might come for you."

Charlie gripped my shoulders, his anger and confusion and concern for me making him very out of character. I could see what made Charlie Chief Swan shining through.

"Who are they?"

"No time to explain-"

"Fine!" Charlie shouted, brimming with anger and impatience. "Don't explain what's happening! It's my fault for never listening anyway, and I'm sorry for that. But isn't there anyway we can get _you _safe?"

A swell of emotion built in my throat at the desperate plea in his voice showing through as he searched my eyes, the same color as his, vigilantly.

"Dad, I-"

"I am not going anywhere without you, Isabella," he said firmly. "You're coming with me, right now." He pulled his keys out the junk drawer.

I was afraid of this.

"Dad, no - I-I can't go with you," I said, setting my jaw.

Charlie's eyes widened in rage and he looked at me, his face was solemn and all business. Chief Swan.

"Yes, you are Isabella," he said quietly. "I am not letting my DAUGHTER go out there-" he yelled, jabbing his finger at the door "-fighting who knows _what! _I am not walking away so you can go out there and _die!" _he spat and took a deep breath, his rage making his cheeks red.

I swallowed, feeling my face blanch as he said, "I already lost your mother. Do I have to lose you too?"

I closed my eyes, hating myself as I did this but finding no other choice. I reached deep inside me, to the part of me that was Voldemort, and evil and cruel and knew no bounds. I opened my eyes and stared into his own sharply.

"You never had me Charlie," I said crisply, ignoring his great flinch, before marching on, "And you never really had Renee either. You suffocated us! W-we had to leave!" I lied.

"You ignore what I really am because it _scares _you. I scare you, don't I? You can't admit it! You can't accept it! A part of you is scared for me and of me. What kind of father can't accept what his daughter really is? This is my battle, not yours. And I don't want you in it, and I want you out my life," I spat, feeling my heart disconnect as the sickness inside poured out my throat.

"That's not true," Charlie said, voice breaking and eyes swimming. "I always loved you, Bells, for whatever you are. Please don't do this, I-I'll be better, I swear. I'll spend more time with you - I'll listen!" he pleaded.

I clenched my fists, letting the sea of rage building inside me boil over. Voldemort's rage, not mine.

"Yeah?" I spat. "Well I've never loved _you. _I - hate - you," I growled, forcing myself to make it sound like the truth. _Now hate me too._

Charlie stared down at his clenched fist, the most horrible look on his face that made me feel like the worst daughter ever, which I was.

"I'm so sorry...but please, honey, c-come on. Let's get out of here, and get you safe and I'll-!"

"DON'T YOU GET IT!" I screamed. "There's nothing you can do! Now GET OUT MY LIFE. I don't _ever _want to see your face again_, _you sick _Muggle!"_

Charlie's eyes widened and his face shut down. I felt my stomach go sick. I panted with heaved breaths as he stumbled backward to the door, the most stunned, heart-breaking look on his face.

"Goodbye Charlie," I said, glad he had turned so he couldn't see the tears pouring down my face. Charlie would never forgive me, but it didn't matter because I wouldn't live to beg for his forgiveness.

Charlie said nothing, staring down at his shaking hands and forcing himself not to grieve.

I left the room, and that part of myself - Forks Bella, Edward's Bella, Charlie's innocent weak Bella - behind. I swept up Charlie's cellphone from the armchair, forcing all feeling and emotion back. I ran outside and into the forest, stopping only a few minutes in. I flipped it open, my heart giving a solid pang when I saw my three-year old face as the screen saver, and made quick to dial numbers in.

I put it to my ear and Alice Cullen's voice came through instantly, bright and chipper, "Hey Bella! What's going on? I can't see you at all! Edward's been going nuts about it so we're heading back. Usually I can get a glimpse but it's as if you're at a Wiz party or something! _Are you? _Because if you are, as your best friend, you are permitted to invite me-!"

"Alice!" I shouted. "There's no time to explain but I need you all to STAY AWAY from Forks! Got it?"

"Why?" Alice said and I could hear the frown in her voice. I bit my lip, I had been gone for about twenty minutes now. I wondered how Harry was holding up...if Voldemort was there yet...

"There was a Newborn war - the Quileute Wolves against this new uprise of vampires - and I was going to help out-" I heard a roar of rage from the other end of the phone, one that disconcertingly sounded a lot like Edward "-but the thing is it's the Wizard war and the Newborn war...combined..." I struggled for the correct words.

"It's one war!" I forced out. "Voldemort has the Newborns on his side and he's coming-"

"That explains the killings in Seattle. We had suspected but never imagined..." Alice said, awed and focused now.

"There are _hundreds," _I said and she gasped. The background murmurs around her abruptly went silent.

"Hundreds?" she repeated and her voice was strained. I closed my eyes, leaning back against the counter behind me, and ignoring Charlie's probing stare. To think, just days ago Harry and I had been readying for his first day at my Muggle school, Forks High, and now...

"I thought you said Voldemort was dead," Alice said clearly and my eyes snapped open.

"I know. But he's not, never was." She began to protest but I continued before she could interject. "No time to explain Alice! I just called you to tell you all - warn you - to get out of here while you can!"

She snorted. "As if, Edward is already more than halfway there. He's the fastest. Besides, we promised to help you, and we're coming to help battle."

"But Alice, you can't, it's too big-"

"Bella!" Alice interrupted sharply and I silenced. Then she said daintily, as if we weren't on the verge of our deaths, "We'll see you in ten minutes at the clearing. Edward...two or five."

"NO!" I roared but I was screaming at the dial tone.

In a fit of anger I threw the cellphone back in the direction of Charlie's house with all I had, watching it spiral out of sight. I grabbed my wand out my pocket, thinking how they were risking lives for me...for a fight that wasn't theirs and...and I was risking my life too.

I closed my eyes as the green vegetation I'd come to know turned into a spinning whirlwind around me, and a fish hook clamped over my navel and yanked me forward. I had time to remember I didn't have a broom - _gone and broken - _before I landed, stumbling, in the MIDST of the battle.

I barely avoided being slashed in the face by a hurdling claw, ducking down and rolling as a Wolf landed, roaring feet from me. I landed on my back with a thud, commotion of Newborns and Wolves all around me, the closest trying to hurl themselves toward me and through the blocking Wolves for my blood. A chill went through me.

So many Newborns were still left. This was the beginning of Voldemort's army. I still wondered how he had assembled them when the Newborn situation all began months ago in November, even then Voldemort had been alive...reeking peril from afar.

I shoved myself to my feet and searched the skies for brooms, the Dark Mark, any sign of what approached us and was incredibly relieved when I saw none. I panted, winded from what I had already done and how much more there was to come.

The Newborns were everywhere. Howls of rage and pain, roars and the grating of bodies coming apart. Blood. Jets of red and green light. More blood. Flying white body pieces. _Wait_, jets of light?

I whipped around, and there they were.

Fred and George, battling side by side and grinning from ear to ear. Fred looked at me and shouted with a bold, happy smile, "You sure know how to start a fight, Bella!"

"Yeah," Gorge agreed, sporting a wicked grin of his own. "And a good thing you invited us too."

And Fred and George said simultaneously before disappearing under a cloud of bloodthirsty Newborns, "What's a party without the Weasleys!"

A sudden flurry of green, red, and blue sparks burst out from the shell of Newborns around them and they went soaring back, revealing the two Weasleys untouched. I gaped, hand going a bit slack around my wand.

"Well it sure isn't this!" Fred grunted, looking very ruffled with a long bruise going down his neck and disappearing down his Weasley sweater with a great 'F' on the front.

"What are you _doing _here!" I finally shouted.

They both look at me, both appearing very boggled and George said through a jinx, "You called-"

"-for us," Fred finished and they both looked at each other and snorted, chorusing "_Duh." _

I ran forward to them, dodging a few Wolves scattered around us, battling. "Well, how many did you...bring...with...?" My words fell away as I absorbed that now part of the rage of clashing Newborns (springing into the air with a stream of colorful light shooting after their arse) and Wolves were multi-colored streams of light, setting the dim overcast of Forks cloud cover aglow.

Peeking in and out of the many riots of snarls and flashes of fur and skin were Witches and Wizards, most I didn't recognize but some I did.

"Professor McGonagal!" I gasped, wheeling around. "How did you-?" I stopped, turning around and round in bewilderment. The twins were gone, off to some other fight.

I am breathless. Now that the Witches and Wizards were here, we were winning. By the time the Cullens got here, they're might not be so much a chance of us dying. The thought made me feel lighter although the red hot rage spurred by Voldemort still boiled inside.

I grabbed the closest Witch - Hermione! - and she smiled at me widely, clasping her arms around my waist. I embraced her back, squeezing and burying my face in her shoulder, overflowing with her bright brown hair.

"Hermione!" I breathed, closing my eyes and reveling in her. "I never thought I'd see you again."

She pulled back, her look quizzical. "Why would you think something like that?" I smiled shakily and she returned it. I could see it in her eyes too: the panic. "When do you think they'll be here?" she asked as we strode through the cacophony, I did my best to keep my eyes off the ground. It was covered in _pieces _of lost souls.

I swallowed, keeping my eyes on the sky, and a blonde girl appeared at my side in a bright purple velvet cloak, her eyes too on the sky.

"Best keep an eye out up high," she said in a breathy, dreamy voice. "No one ever looks up there, so best chances are they'll come from above..."

"Luna!" I cheered and threw my arms around her. What other great Hogwarts friends were here? I missed them all so much. Neville, Dean, _Ron - _who I would definitely see soon - Parvatti even, and a glimpse of Malfoy would be enough to really make me feel like a true Gryffindor - a true_Witch _again.

"It's good to see you too Bell," Luna said, patting my back as if she'd just chatted with me yesterday.

I pulled back and looked to Hermione, whose eyes were raptly scoping the field for Ron. She met my eyes and sighed, flicking her wand and expertly body binding a Newborn that was about to lunge at us. To think that we had been under the weight of these vampires just minutes ago...now with the Wizard World on our side we were undefeatable!

"Of course, the entire Order and Wizard World went nuts when we got your message! I was spending time with the Weasleys and we were in Diagon Alley, getting Crookshanks a restock of food, when your Patronus came bounding in. And next thing you know everyone is Apparating, using Floo Powder, in an absolute cacophony! It was madness," she huffed.

"But you should see the _Daily Prophet!_" Hermione raved, scowling. "You and Harry have been on the front page for weeks, ever since you left!"

My stomach dropped. "Are we both Undesirables now?" I asked drily.

"Worse," Hermione said. "You're wanted."

I swallowed and rose my wand, looking up at the sky. "They'll be here soon, won't be too long."

"Yes," Hermione agreed, for Luna had drifted off to assist another Wizard who was battling two rapt Newborns alongside a hulking Wolf. "I reckon they're waiting for most of us to die out against these Newborns."

I nodded absently, my eyes raking the field and sky for Harry. Suddenly Dean Thomas came running up - much, much taller - and he was panting with a long streak of blood slicking down from his brow.

_Blood, _I thought. _No wonder the Newborns are so easy to defeat when they're so uncontrolled..._

I gasped, horror dawning on me. The Cullens! Could they handle this much blood too?

"They're almost finished! We've nearly taken out the whole lot of 'em," he informed us breathlessly. "Reckon they'll be done in a few minutes time and the Wolves says they know how to despose of 'em-oh, 'ello Bella!" Dean grinned at me very brightly.

"You spoke to the Wolves?" I asked, bewildered.

"Well," Dean said, looking slightly uneasily. "See, one of 'em got hurt, and was in human form talking to us and giving us information and such so we-"

"Dean!" I said, snapping back to attention as alarm and horror washed through me. "_Who _got hurt?" I felt my sick to my stomach.

One of the Wolves got hurt for me, so hurt their healing abilities didn't assist them fast enough and they had to phase into human form. Was it the little twelve-year old Seth? One of the Wolves I knew? _Jacob? _That last one made me queasy.

"I dunno Bella, I'm sorry," Dean said apologetically and Hermione clasped my shoulder, looking sympathetic.

"We have to be prepared for this," Hermione said softly, dirt smeared across her cheek. "You know how it was last time. This is a battle. We're going to lose lives, Bella, but all to gain and preserve more."

I nodded, trying to convince myself of this, and took a deep breath, steeling myself. "I'm perfect," I said more bravely than I felt. "We've almost taken out all the Newborns which means we'll be able to clean up soon, see whose hurt and if we lost anyone..."

I looked up, anxious now. "_Where is Harry?" _

"Oh." Hermione blinked. "We're staying out of the skies now, too dangerous. There's supposed to be a thunder storm on the verge."

My eyes widened. A thunder storm, of course, Voldemort had planned this so long... I remembered Emmett's words: "It drowns out the sounds of our playing when we crash into each other like mountains!" Except that wasn't nearly so funny now. But maybe it was good no strolling hiker would accidentally walk in on the most important war of all world history.

"So where is he?" I demanded again, snapping out of thought.

"Don't worry, Bella," Hermione persisted. "The war's clearing up now...see? No one's fighting anymore." Her voice softened in relish. "We've won."

I sighed. "This round."

"Go look for him. They should be rounding up bodies and pieces now," she urged, only shivering slightly at her own words.

I started to walk over the pieces of torn flesh - shuddering impulsively, this would haunt my nightmares surely when I had the chance to process all this - and Hermione's hand flashed out and wound around my arm. I turned back to her, piqueing an eyebrow. She looked at me meaningfully.

"Good luck Bella, and whatever you do..." Hermione swallowed. "_Live." _

I nodded, grasping her hand in mine. "You too." _Please._

We went our seperate ways and I indeed saw older, obviously wiser Wizards and Witches using their wands to levitate the body pieces into careful piles. I caught a glimpse of a floating decapicated hand and shuddered. How many innocent human lives had been sacrificed for this life? All not knowing, all not prepared for the force they'd meet-

"Bella!" Harry called and I whipped around, my heart darting rapidly at the sound of his voice and in relief of hearing it all.

I saw Harry, in the one of the few parts of the clearing that wasn't covered in piles of the decapicated, and ran to him. I assessed him quickly as I tried not to stumble over the many legs and arms and - Gulping Gargoyles! - _heads. _He didn't have a scratch, except for looking a bit ruffled as I'm sure I did from all the flying around. I think the hairs on my arms were singed from close approximity to that _Labyrinth _incantation.

"Harry," I gasped in relief when I finally reached him, throwing my arms around him and squeezing him hard. "I was so worried... I thought that maybe-" I stopped and swallowed, composing myself and stepping back. "What's up?" Bella code for: who died?

"Way to put it, Swan," Jacob said gruffly from where he lay very still on the ground.

My eyes widened to plates and I scrambled to his side. It _was _Jacob. "Oh, Jake!" I cried. "God, what happened!"

He groaned when I touched his wrapped chest tentatively and I snatched my hand back. The Witch mending him glared at me. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't worry about me," he breathed. "Got hit when I wasn't looking...ambushed all over again," he said breathlessly, voice faint yet still warm and husky like fire whiskey. "I'll be perfect, Bells. Just don't let those leeches get the humans...we have to protect them..."

"I know, I know," I whispered, laying my hand on his forehead, the only place that didn't seem to be wrapped up. He was burning as always, and he flinched every now and then when the Witch murmured a certain spell. "They're all dead."

His eyes popped open wide and it looked like it took a lot of energy for him to do it. "All of them?" he croaked in disbelief.

"Yeah," I nodded, grinning slightly. "All gone." I looked around us, observing some limping Wolves and tan Quileute boys - easy to tell apart by their major under dress in the middle of winter and lack of cloaks and wands.

"I think you've done your part," I said softly. "You've done what you have needed to do. You should all..." I took a deep breath, squeezing my eyes shut.

"You should all go home now." I swallowed. "This isn't your fight."

Jacob squinted at me through his drooping eyelids and long eyelashes, his big hand encased mine. "No," he insisted. "I want to help...you helped us."

"_No," _I said firmly. "I don't want to hear it, Jake. I promised to help you and that was it. La Push and Forks is safe, and a whole bunch of other people too. You've served your purpose and done so much _more _than was ever expected. You were phenomenal," I said genuinely and Jake's cheeks darkened slightly.

"But you didn't make a promise to _me," _I insisted. "And this is my fight. Our fight, the Wizard World's. You've already taken part in it and your pack needs...rest... Go now. Before it's too late."

Jake began to protest but then Sam melted out of the forest, dressed in a pair of slack capris and his broad chest had a bloody bandage strung across it. His dark eyes rested on me.

"She's right, Jacob," he said in that deep authorative voice of his. I wasn't sure what it was that made Sam agree with me, but I was happy for it. "There aren't enough of us-"

"Then _I'll _stay," Jacob said angrily, his eyes beseeching mine. "I'm not leaving you to this alone, Bells-"

"I'm not alone!" I insisted. "I have my kind, my friends, my family... You're my best friend Jake. You're already hurt because of me-"

"-It's not your fault-"

"It is!" I said angrily. "It's my entire bloody fault! This war, the Newborns, you being a Wolf... all my fault."

His eyes blazed and smoldered me with their intensity. "I don't regret this. It's been an adventure," he said sincerely.

I smirked. "This adventure is over for you, Jacob Black," I said kindly. "Now go home before someone else gets hurt."

He swallowed thickly and for a second I thought I saw his eyes swimming but it was only the deep darkening sky reflected in his endless orbs. I looked up to see that the pack was collected, all in human form and dressed and mended now. They surrounded Sam in formation, and Jake swallowed.

He was on a stretcher the nursing Witch had magicked and two Wolves, one I recognized as Seth who was grinning ear to ear despite a bandage wrapped around his head twice - I shoved down guilt - surged forward and picked him up on it, to which he winced greatly.

Jake stared at me darkly. "See you on the other side then, Bella."

I couldn't look at him. I stared at a severed white finger, slowly inching across the ground. "Don't count on it," I murmured, but I knew he heard it.

Harry's arms wrapped around me like a security blanket, and the Wolves disappeared, melting into the forest like trees. I leaned back into him, closing my eyes when great plumes of purpulish smoke rose up into the air, the strongest perfume diluting my ears.

"Don't worry, baby," Harry was murmuring into my ear, kissing my cheek sweetly. "We'll win this. We've got everybody here with us."

Yes, and it was once again Witches and Wizards side-by-side battling the darkness. And risking it all because of one foolish Witch named Isabella Swan.

But there were bigger things to face now.

* * *

**AN: It was so much fun, truly, being able to mix up the Twilight and Harry Potter world in such an exhilarating way! This was Part I of the war: the Newborns, and I hope everyone enjoyed it. (Although much more trouble is on the way...). X)**

**Review if you want to be on my good side...and even if you wanna be on my bad side (and especially if you wanna see some bad ass Cullen action!) X)**

**Kudos,  
~ IO**


	49. This Is War

**Part III: The End**

"Missing" - Evanescence.

* * *

COLUMNS OF SWIRLING PURPLE SMOKE AND SICKENINGLY SWEET PERFUME was concentrated in the air and skies when the Cullens arrived.

There had already been a great, heavy silence that had fallen over all of us, broken only by the fearful whispers or the firm, hurried plans of offense against the dark forces. The Order was gathered around all of us, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I. While I was glad to see the many familiar places, it also ripped my heart out my chest knowing they could all very well be dead within the next two hours.

"Our advantage is that You-Know-Who-err, Voldemort-" Kingsley Shacklebolt was saying and corrected himself quickly at my and Harry's sharp looks. "-believes Bella and Harry here are fighting with the resigned Wolves, and losing, against his first attack of Newborns. But if Bella's right-"

"-Bella _is _right," Harry interjected and I blushed furiously. "Voldemort sent her a message, that _they _were coming, the Death Eaters!" A lie, but technically...the truth.

Kingsley looked bewildered and curious. He turned to me. "Why would he do that?" he asked, suddenly quiet and Ron and Hermione exchanged meaningful glances, as the Wizards and Witches that weren't recuperating now or burning Newborn remains leaned closer to me.

I cleared my throat. "Well," I said, struggling to explain without exploding out the entire story out.

"Our advantage isn't _firm. _Voldemort deliberately told me at the beginning of the Newborn's attack. He must have meant for me to choose between fighting alongside the Wolves; or let them be slaughtered while I raced home to contact you Wizards." I chewed my lip, thinking hard now. "It was supposed to work in advantage for _him, _I think_. _But I think Voldemort's always underestimated Harry, and Harry is why I could contact the Weasleys, he fought them off while I Apparated home to get in touch with the Order and announce that-"

"Bella!"

Seamus Finnigan - a face I hadn't seen in forever - came running up to the lot of us, panting, and stopped in front of me and nearly keeling over me.

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly.

"Some chap... Edwin Cullen... vampire... gold eyes though so -" A great heave "- Flitwick didn't give him a pig tail - and he says he knows you," he wheezed out in huffs, obviously having run a long way.

"_He's _here?" Harry said, dark and angry.

But I ignored him and ran up to Seamus, gripping his bent over shoulder. "Where?" I demanded.

"Right here."

I looked up at the velvet voice in shock, and there he was. Edward Cullen, looking positively conflicted between anger and amazement, stood five paces away from me and creating a great region of space between the Wizards and himself as they all tripled back in haste to get away from the vampire.

Seamus squeaked, gasped, and fell over into the dirt - winded. Kingsley rushed in his robes for his wand and held it out, pointing it at Edward without batting an eye and sustaining eye contact with Edward's neck the entire time. _Edward's _eyes, for one, were rested solely on me.

I put up my hand against Kingsley. "No, he's with me."

Kingsley was frustrated and bemused. "But he's-"

"With me," I said again, firmer this time, and turned to frown at him. "I said that."

Kingsley sighed and shoved his wand back into robes, looking disgruntled and waving everyone closer - although they clearly shifted to stay two feet away from Edward at the least.

"Fine then, fine then," he muttered then said in a louder, booming voice, "But we haven't much time! Continue, Bella!"

I sent one enraged look at Edward who was watching me with fascination instead of anger now and I stepped forward to the center of the group, beside a put-out looking Harry.

"Right," I said, recollecting my thoughts. "Yes... We can't underestimate him. You've all seen what he's capable of. I'm sure Voldemort knows what he's going to be facing when it all comes down to the fight." I gestured to them all. "_You. _Otherwise he wouldn't be coming with the forces he is now. We can't have let ourselves have unrealistic hopes!" I urged.

"The truth is, whether Voldemort intended like he think does to face the whole of good Wizards or not, we're facing _immense _forces! Who knows what followers the INFILTRATED Ministry hasn't caught? We need a real plan!"

A murmur of agreement went around the group and I felt Harry's hand wrap around mine, squeezing in encouragement.

"Are we just going to wait around like sitting ducks, waiting to die?" I demanded, feeling stronger.

"NO!" Ron roared, spurring a great joining of cheers and cries.

"Or are we going to ACT?" I plunged on, feeling so vehement my hands nearly shook. Kingsley had a dangerous glint in his eye and the set of his mouth told me how anxious he was to fight. More roars rose of encouragement "YES!"s from the growing crowd, purple dispersing mist floating above our heads, proving the Newborns were over and the worst was yet to come.

"Brace yourself, Wizards! Voldemort will _not _find Wizards ready for death here _waiting _for him!" Faces around me, some I knew and some I did not, turning savage. Ron gritted his teeth and spat furiously on the ground as the tension and bloodlust grew to great heights.

"Voldemort WILL find Wizards ready to fight TO the death! WE WILL END THIS DARKNESS! No more will the Dark Lord rein!" I screamed because it was the only way to be heard over the ear-splitting roars and cries.

"END THEM!" someone hollered and suddenly bodies were jumping into the air in excitement and energy. Fists pumping out in vehemence.

"End the Dark Lord's rein!"

"KILL 'EM!"

"VOLDEMORT NO MORE!"

Exhilarated, my rage and lust for battle revived, I panted heavily and felt Harry clutch me to his chest, his heart pumping wildly as Kingsley and other Order members attempted to calm the crowd even as they had deadly grins of fight on their faces. Harry kissed me hard on the top of my head and I clutched him, letting the soaring emotions that made my heart pound too drown out until it was only Harry and I, in this fight together. Just like he had promised, we were in this together.

"You are absolutely stunning Bella Swan," Harry whispered into my ear so that he could be heard over the raging cries and screams.

I looked up at him and his shining apple eyes. "So are you Harry Potter," I said, smiling shakily back, and still on high.

"Harry, Bella!" A girl I didn't know said, looking grim and scrambling up to us breathlessly. "You better get Hermione Granger too, and the poor Weasleys."

My eyes shot to Harry's orbs in worry at the words: _poor Weasleys _but the girl hurried on as if she couldn't get the words out fast enough. "Professor McGonagall wants you all immediately in the recuperating area, there's something you need to know..."

"Who was hurt?" Harry demanded instantly and the girl blanched.

"It's not my place to say..." she mumbled, looking about devastated.

I hovered, hesitating, and Harry turned to me after telling the girl to wait. He gripped my shoulders and stared into my eyes powerfully.

"Stay, they need you here. I'll come back soon, I promise, and I'll tell you what-who..."

I nodded, feeling relieved because I wouldn't have been able to handle seeing anyone I possibly knew hurt...or worse, dead.

"Thanks," I choked out and Harry stared at me for another minutes, brows furrowed, before he bent forward and pressed a very gentle kiss to my cheek, making me close my eyes.

"Be back before you know it," he whispered before disappearing from me, instantly making me wanting to follow.

I stood there for another minute, absorbing not the important tactics and attacks Kingsley spewed like I should have, but instead the way my tingled from Harry's lips, the softness of them, so unlike Edward's unyielding marble ones I had to mold my lips into - _Edward._

My eyes snapped open and I wheeled around to see Edward staring at me with endless dark gold orbs. My heart nearly tripped over itself, and I rose my hand instinctively out toward him. I think I almost died when he flinched. The flawless Edward Cullen, the vampire, _flinched _at my hand. I tried not to be crushed at that, since I deserved it anyhow.

His expression said nothing although his eyes spoke a thousand sorrows.

"Edward," I whispered, knowing he could hear me, hoping he could see the apology in my eyes.

"Sometimes, I think I finally understand you - understand love," Edward said very quietly and I had to strain to hear him over my pumping heart. His perfect eyebrows scrunched. "And then...and then I wish I didn't love you at all. It would be _easier _than this pain."

I winced as if he had backhanded me, stumbling back breathlessly.

"You wish you didn't love me?" I gasped but it came out as nothing short of ill whisper.

His anguished, black eyes met mine and wounded me with their agony. _Edward didn't want to love me. _Of course I deserved it, but still, it hurt so, so badly... I think my heart cracked a little. Maybe Edward was deciding for us.

"I'm saying," Edward continued in his low sotto. "-it would be easier - better for us both - if I didn't love you. I don't wish it."

I closed my eyes. None the less, the blow still hurt.

But Edward didn't make a move to comfort me, he didn't have to. "You know what the worst feeling is?" The sudden frustration in his voice made my eyelids pop open and I watched him anxiously as he raked his hands through his haywire copper hair. "Watching the person you love fall for someone else because you're not enough...not enough for them... And I Can't Blame You."

I couldn't find the words to say, to console, to reassure Edward. But guilt did drown me as I imagined how it would feel if I saw Edward fall for Jessica Stanley. The thought made me sick to my stomach and I felt a great sudden rise of hatred and irrational envy.

"I have to meet the others," he whispered, breaking my track of thought, and I looked up to see Edward gone.

And we are farther apart now more than ever.

I was angry with myself, unexplainably, ragingly _angered _by myself. Why couldn't I choose? Put us all out of our misery!

And I am remembering. Remembering how it was to be in love for the first time. How freeing and new it had been. The meadow. The way Edward held me. The way my lullaby was so sweet and tender, it created cracks in my heart... And was I willing to throw that all away, lose it all and Edward, in a heartbeat? _No. _Hell no.

But Harry was right. I didn't see a real future with Edward. Only a dream. Yes, that was what Edward was. A surreal, dangerous, captivating dream. That broke both our hearts in the end, because we couldn't give each other what we each wanted. Even if I had wanted Edward as much as I did before.

We were simply too dangerous for each other. And I couldn't give Edward everything he needed and wanted, especially my blood which he fought too hard to resist. Just as Edward couldn't give me everything I imagined I would one day want. Like children with green emerald eyes.

There was Harry. And Harry was so...so..._Harry. _And I relished that, truly. There were too many words of him, too many tales of us to recall at once, and his love for me already shattered me enough. How could I be so _undecided? _When had I become so torn between the two people I loved most?

Still, and as much as I hated myself for it, I could not completely let go of Edward, nor Harry. Irrevocable, undecided, and conflicted love was keeping my hands gripped on both Harry and Edward. Why wasn't I selfless enough to let one of them go safely? Both? If I lived through this war, it would only be fair to release them both.

But _could _I do that?

All I really wanted to do then was sit down and cry my eyes out like all the others teenage girls got to do when things like this happened, but I couldn't. A war was on the rise and Kingsley took that exact moment to pull me away from Edward to hammer the plans into me.

I nodded mutely at each word that passed his lips, not really hearing him although I knew I should be, but my emotions felt like they were shoved high up my throat, halted there for now, and waiting until they could pour out in a flood of Bella later.

Had I lost Edward? Maybe. _How the hell did I LET myself do that, let him FEEL like that? _I could have Edward anytime I wanted him, he had said so, but it didn't feel right to just call on him like that when my feelings were so mixed. Besides, doing that would make me feel so low. Vile, almost as bad as Voldemort. And in a way, was I worse?

And I loathed myself.

I had the sudden _overwhelming _urge to bury my face in my hands and sob and cry my eyes out but then, Harry this time, appeared behind me and secured an arm around my quivering shoulders and cut Kingsley's tirade off with something that didn't reach my ears. I clenched my eyes shut, waiting for the wave of emotions to come...to attack...but they didn't.

Instead of a hurricane of boiling emotions Harry brought an ocean of calm with him, a sense of rightness, and I instantly slumped into him, only resulting in him unconciously subtly sliding behind me so he could cast both his arms around me, supporting me with his broad chest.

No, this wasn't right. Not feeling this way after what had just happened with Edward... But could we help who we loved? We just _love_. I love who I love, and I can't help it. Even if it's two people.

How is it possible to be this conflicted without one's head exploding into a thousand pieces?

"Come on, Bella," Harry was saying and switching his warm encasing arms for my hand. "There's something you have to see..."

Now I noticed the drop to his shoulders and the lack of light in his eyes. Alarmed, I asked warily, "What's happened Harry?"

"You have to see for yourself," said Harry grimly and I swallowed, stopping in our trek.

Surprised, Harry stumbled to a stop too, and looked at me. "Look, I can't tell you-"

But I threw my arms around him, squeezing him hard to me and feeling the pound and instant acceleration of his heart against my chest. When I pulled away, breathing heavily from the force of the embrace, Harry's jaw was tight.

I blushed, embarrassed. "Right, I-ah, um," I paused, searching his face and he closed his eyes, like he was making a silent prayer. "I needed that."

His eyes opened and I was surprised to see they were incredibly brighter. "Guess I did too."

He stared at me for one more moment, another long, hard gaze before he swept his fingers over my cheek and took a deep breath, eyes full of something...longing? Maybe that was just my own emotions reflected in his emerald orbs.

"We have to get going," he said, snapping us out of it and grabbing my hand again, and we set off.

I kept my eyes glued to Harry's sharp profile as we half-jogged, half-stumbled through the clearing, packed with Wizards and Witches, and filling with many Magical Creatures. My breath caught and my heart gave an enormous leap. We were getting even more help. I smiled to myself.

All the Newborns were gone, evidence of them ever being here dis-spelled except the too strong scent of flora lingering in the air and making me scrunch my nose. Harry spoke without looking at me, eyes determined as the rising storm, "You're looking at me, why?"

I blushed cherry red, cheeks flaming, and dropped my eyes to my feet quickly, focusing on not tripping over my feet now.

"Something on your nose is all," I lied.

Harry frowned, wiping his muddy sleeve across his nose and indeed now making my lie a truth. I grinned slightly, despite myself.

"Did I get it?"

"No," I snickered.

Harry's frown deepened and he used his hand this time to wipe his nose this time, missing wildly. I chuckled.

"No, no," I admonished. "Come off it. Here, let me."

Harry stopped, turning to me, and I licked the pad of my thumb before swiping over the broading smudge on his nose. I pulled my hand away, glancing at Harry's eyes and pausing. They were suddenly very, very intense.

He leaned forward, bending down over my head so the fringe of his untidy black hair brushed my forehead. My breath caught, my heart darting now.

"Kiss it better?" he murmured sensuously with a mischievous glint in his dark burning eyes.

My heart trembled, breath rattling in my chest, and I really, _really _wanted to do that but I forced a grin on my face - remembering most recent events that made me flinch - and pushed his nose back with my finger.

"Ha ha, Potter," I remarked, forcing a hard laugh. "Nice try."

Harry frowned, fixed his glasses, and we set off again. Minutes later, we came to a stop, and I grew cold at the sight before me. The Weasleys, huddled around something - _someone, _I really knew - and sobbing hysterically made my stomach lurch. I tightened my grip on Harry's hand spasmodically and didn't need to look to see his face was ashen as mine.

Who was it?

After thinking their names, not a single one I could lose - Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Percy, and even Charlie - I had to force myself to step forward, Harry's hand still tight in my death grip, and make my shaking hand function to push through the tight pact.

I almost puked at the sight before me. Forever grinning Fred, bright orange signature Weasley hair sticking out in a wild directions - just like his famous tricks and pranks - with eyelids closed shut stared at me dead in the face. His body was peaceful, the hand around his broken wand...crushed. My stomach rolled and I looked away, stomach lurching, tears collecting.

Fred's hand had been crushed, in the fist of an invincible Newborn I bet, and by the frozen grin on Fred's face a Wizard had obviously missed a Newborn, and got him instead...

This is what we were all in for.

It felt like a strangled scream was trapped in my chest and when I finally let it out it was nothing more than an expel of mist in the air. _Fred. _Oh, how I loved Fred. I shut my eyes, praying somehow he'd leap right up with a bang shouting "GOTCHA!" resorting a firm smack from Mrs. Weasley. But this time that would not happen. Fred would not reawaken.

I felt Harry's presence behind me - like he was connected to me, my constance - and insantly turned to him, burying my face in his chest although I had no tears to cry. Forks Bella, Edward's Bella, that was the Bella who cried so much, who felt so crushed under all these emotions and drastic measures and conflict. And she was not _weak. _She was incrediby strong for being here and sticking through it all!

But she was not here. I was here, Bella the Witch. And I had to act.

And even though it was not _he _who killed him directly, Voldemort still appeared in my mind - raising his arm, wand in hand, ending Fred's innocent life with two unforgivable words. And swelling, hot burning rage that outdid any fury anyone had ever felt unfurled inside me and I let go of Harry, stumbling back and clutching my head, feeling like I might explode.

I grit my teeth, vision blurring with tears as my eyes tightened and I saw red.

"Bella?"

I whirled around, ready to lash out at whoever had said my name, and to my shock it was the Cullens.

And they would be _dead _in the end, just like Fred. There was no point hoping, they would die. Everyone would die. _I _would die...

"Come to die?" I snarled, flinching at my own viciousness, and Harry frowned at me, looking perplexed.

"Bella, dear, we're here to _help," _I heard Esme say and looked up through my infuriated tears, glaring at them blindly.

"You should have stayed away like I told you all to! So you'd be SAFE! THIS IS NOT SAFE!" This was DEATH. Purposeless, hopeless death...and we were all going to die for it...for it all...

Harry gripped my arm firmly, I had gained the attention of the entire Wizard gathering - our numbers _much _higher than three hundred - and everyone like I was a lunatic. Maybe I was.

I couldn't see the Cullens now. Couldn't look at them after what I'd said, when they'd come to me for _help..._

"Professor, I think he's manipulating her again," Harry was saying to someone and I bucked against the cage of his arms which he had locked around my chest, clamping my arms to my sides, in restraint.

"Let me go, you git!" I seethed, thrashing.

"It happened earlier. We can't let him in-"

"LET ME GO!"

"I'm sorry, Harry," Professor McGonagall's voice said and I paused before bucking against Harry's hold again. "But I'm not certified...I don't know the proper spells or enchantments-"

"-but Snape had done it to me-"

"Snape was the Potions professor and incredibly skilled at the Dark Arts. I, however, cannot help Isabella here..." she sounded incredibly remorseful, and then she said, more softly, "Bella? Control yourself...fight it!"

"We're all going to be _ended," _I moaned. "We're gone. We're dead. It's helpless."

"Helpless?" Harry hissed into my ear, and I heard he was enraged. "The great Gryffindor, Witch, Bella Swan dare says her cause is _helpless? _The very one who had started a riot against Voldemort just minutes ago, convincing us all it _is _a worthy fight."

I sagged, trying to remember, remember, through this bottomless pit of despair... Yes, there was purpose! And it was Voldemort's death, and that would be achieved: by me.

I blinked, coming around, and the Cullens perfect faces, mingled with concern and concentration - hunger? No, they just hunted. They were stronger than ever - stared back at me.

And I could lose them. Just like I had just lost Fred.

But I pushed the feeling of helplessness away, finally understanding, and disengaged myself from Harry calmly, who released me easily now.

"Dementors," I gasped, trying not to swoon. "I can feel them because he's so close to them... They're coming. That's the first attack. I've got to go out and stop 'em-"

"_No," _Harry said firmly. "It's too dangerous, even for you Bella-"

"-Fine! You're right! But what do we do then?" I exploded.

I stormed past the Cullens and bellowed out like a lunatic to Kingsley, who was planning furiously, and making his head snap up at my shrieks "KINGSLEY! DEMENT-!"

A hand clamped over my mouth and Harry, across from me now, looked at my captor who had a cold, firm hand. Which Cullen had bound me? I'd kick them to Spain-!

"Thanks," Harry said and I was released, I wheeled around to glare at - oh, Rosalie. I blinked, shocked, but shook myself, retreating angrily - fuming - to Harry's side. He tried to grab my hand but I slapped his away furiously. "Would've nearly stopped all the Wizards hearts if she bellowed like that," Harry was continuing gratefully.

"-I'm right here!" I huffed, fighting the urge to backhand Harry which I knew deep inside only came from the heightening of the oncoming part two of battle. God, my hands were shaking! "Well if you don't want me to scream it? What d'you suggest we do?" I demanded just as Kingsley - Hermione and Ron at his side - arrived on the scene. "Wait here to lose half our numbers because they can't all fabricate a Patronus, let them succumb to a Dementor's feast and die by the Kiss?"

The Cullens looked both bewildered - and some - horrifed as I rambled, but then Kingsley cut in in his authorative, booming, and earth quaking voice, "What's going on?"

"Dementors - whatever those are - are coming," Alice said helpfully and Kingsley looked at her in a mixture of observance, caution, and wariness before focusing on me again. Hermione gasped, looking petrified, and Ron blanched, looking very much like he wanted to say something but Kingsley plunged on.

"We cannot send out any of our assembled groups," he said grimly. "Creating a Patronus is complex magic as I understand it, and I am sure many of us are not capable of it-"

"We'll go."

All our heads simultaneously whipped toward the voice. My heart lurched.

"_No, _Edward," I said firmly. "You have absolutely no idea what you're up against-"

But Edward didn't look at me - infuriatingly - and kept eye contact with Kingsley, who was looking ecstatic.

"You could do that?" Kingsley groped. "It would put us at such an advantage - preparation, population - if you were to-"

"-THERE NOT WIZARDS!" I bellowed and Kingsley fell silent, looking at me gravely. "They can't make a Patronus! How are they supposed to keep them back?"

"Ah, yes," Kingsley said, the realization dwelling. "Well, it was a fine idea, m'boy..."

"And they sense humans most," I added for measure, glancing at the Cullens quickly to see many mixed emotions on their faces. But I was doing this for them...they didn't even know what Dementors _were._

But my comment only triggered a new light on Kingsley's face. Oh, crap...

"It depends on the complexity of the mind! The intensity of the emotion-!"

"Then send out some animals! Don't risk them!" I shouted furiously and Kingsley and I were nose to nose.

"We _must _do what we can!"

"Preserve lives!"

"Preserve MORE lives than seven!"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"This is the _ONLY _way!"

"Then how d'you propose they even put a STOP to the Dementors? Their helpless!" I screeched and Jasper's voice brought us out our tight quarry, a bit dry.

"We are not helpless, Bella," Jasper said, tight-lipped.

I blushed lightly but said vehemently, "Against the Dementors you will be, but here fighting at our side against Wizards which we've trained for-"

"Um, Bella," Alice interrupted sweetly and I whipped out to stare at her, bemused. "What _is _a Dementor?" she asked, the question that had surely been on everyone's mind - except for Edward's of course, mind reading.

"It's a-"

But Hermione - not having broken her school habit - interjected quickly. "Dementors are the guards of the Wizard Prison Azkaban. They're loathsome creatures that suck the soul out of a person, feeding off their happiness and good feelings. A Patronus Charm can be used in defence of a Dementor," she quoted, sounding like a talking textbook - which did, in fact, exist.

"And what exactly is a..._Kiss?" _Carlisle questioned this time.

I could see Kingsley was becoming impatient. "The Dementor's Kiss is the act of having one's soul sucked out by a Dementor. It was sometimes used as a sentence for criminals by the Ministry of Magic, and is considered a fate worse than death-"

I cut Hermione off, quoting - bless his soul - Lupin grimly, "You can exist without your soul as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no...anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just - exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever...lost," I whispered, thoroughly chilled and remembering watching Harry's soul start to be sucked from his mouth when Hermione, Harry, and I had Time Turned three hours back in third year to rescue Sirius and Buckbeak...

It was eerily silent around us then, even outside our group which people had begun to eavesdrop into, and only Edward broke it.

"We don't have souls. We are the eternally damned."

I whipped up, glaring at him harshly and almost - but not quite - hating for saying that, for acting stupidly.

"Edward," Carlisle admonished. "You have a soul."

Edward's jaw tightened and he clenched his fists. "Let's test that," he said tightly.

Kingsley face almost burst with relief.

I, on the other hand, was about to explode.

I narrowed my eyes at Edward. "_Stop... _Please." I fought for my voice not to sound broken at the end but it came out that way anyway.

Edward finally met my eyes and I saw the cool determination in them, the choice. He picked this over me, and that hurt, and it also angered me _royally. _I clenched my wand in my fist and forcing back building tears - blinding me - I spat through Kingsley's vigorous new planning to Edward, "Fine, enjoy _death, _you fool!"

I spun around on my heel and Hermione hurried beside me, murmuring condolences to me that I couldn't hear because my ears were pounding as I strode away furiously, shoulders slumped, and Hermione's arm wrapped around me. First Fred, next the Cullens. Who else would I lose before the real war even began?

Half of me hoped it was Edward - come to change his mind and fight at my side - but when I looked up from under Hermione's arm at the approach of footsteps, eyelashes wet, to see not Edward but Harry, also looking angry.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he said instantly. "I tried to convince Kingsley otherwise, gather up some Animagus or something to confuse the Dementors, but he wouldn't let 'an oppurtunity' like this go and bloodsu-err, Edward, was all for it-"

"I know," I sighed, stopping his ramble, and squeezing Hermione's hand thankfully before stepping out her embrace. I looked up at Harry and his anguished face softened suddenly... "I just wish it weren't that way," I confessed. "I know it's irrational to want to keep them back with me, out of harm's way... I didn't want them here in the first place."

"They would have found out anyhow," Harry said. "Alice is getting better at seeing us, well, me anyways."

I nodded. "Yeah," I said gruffly before taking a deep breath. "But I know, I-I understand this is war. And while I don't understand how they - the Cullens - could _stop _the Dementors, kill them off, I know it's for the best...even if I hate it."

Hermione smiled at me thinly and wrapped her arm around me in comfort. "You're strong Bella," she whispered encouragingly, squeezing me tighter. I held her back, breathing in the familiar spicy scent of her, and nodded into her neck.

"So are you," I whispered, even though it meant getting a mouthful of her hair. "Now go. We have to man our stations."

She nodded, looking at me tearfully, before moving to depart. She stopped two steps away and looked at the both of us - Harry and I - sternly. "_Live." _

I pointed a finger at her, as if I were Professor McGonagall, catching her studying next term's unit six months too soon, and said just as firmly, "And _you _live too, Ms. Granger."

She smiled at me tearfully again before moving to where Ron was waiting for her somewhere at their attack point. We were all assigned plot points for attack. I turned to Harry and took a deep breath. The friendly words "Ready for another Potter?" died on my tongue when I saw his face. I just couldn't say it, not when the brink of death was at our fingertips.

Instead of having to figure how to put all my complex emotions into words Harry weaved his fingers through my hair with one hand tenderly, and used the other to raise my limp hand to my cheek.

"Hold onto me, baby, alright?" Harry whispered and I nodded solemnly.

"We're in this together after all," I said lightly. "Icing to the cake. Cherry to the sundae. Peanut butter to the brittle-"

"I love you Bella," Harry said, silencing me, and looking very much like he wanted to kiss me. Which is exactly what I wanted him to do.

I cupped the hand holding my hand with my free one over my cheek and stared tenderly up into his eyes, swallowing before I said-

Screams rose up all around us, making us jump away from each other although our hands were fastened like buttons, and our heads snapped up when one Witch hollered hoarsely, pointing up and hopping about erratically, "DEMENTORS! 'ELP, 'ELP!"

And there they were, eerily flying toward us in a sure, steady flock of fluttering black cloaks, and looking like a giant wave scarecrow in the middle of an uprising thunderstorm. As if hearing my words, thunder struck, and I felt ice creep into my veins. _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts! _They were getting closer fear, hopelessness, terror was dousing me like a bucket of ice water poured over the head, and I cringed - however, Kingsley's bellows brought me back.

"Positions!" Kingsley screamed, and there was a great catastrophe of organized scurrying as Wizards fled to their stations - some taking hiding in the forest, some at the front line, some mounting their brooms to soar up into the sky. But my feet were rooted to the spot as a very cold numbing feeling spread through me - and not because of the Dementors - but because although the Cullens had held the Dementors back they had not stopped them.

Which could only mean one thing.

**

* * *

**

AN: Could it? This chapter is really in between Part I and II of the war since there's so much to squeeze in. The next chapter, of course, will be Part II when levels get real high. Loving the reviews, read every one, loving YOU all, and my heart is nearly giving out because the end really is closing in soon. Of the story I can't say, but of _something/someone..._well...

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think, your reviews are my fuel to writing!  
****  
_XXOXX,_**

~ IO


	50. He's Back

**Part III: The End**

_The Battle: Part II - _**THE TRUE ENEMIES**

* * *

"BELLA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" HARRY ASKED, PEERING AT ME IN CONCERN.

I felt my face pale and my hands go clammy, making it hard to sustain the now slippery chokehold I had on the broomstick I had borrowed from a plump Witch. In truth my stomach was doing back flips, somersaults, and other tricks like some sort of supreme acrobat. I also wanted to vomit all over the ground some hundred feet below. But I didn't say that.

"Fine," I gritted out, rapidly looking over the battle from where we had been stationed utterly uselessly all the way at the back of the approaching battle. Kingsley wanted us out of harm's way, as we were the "secret weapon" - I wasn't sure how much being _secret _there was in us, but we were definitely far from the on comers. Even worse, the entire Order did not want us fighting at all. In fact, they wanted us as far as possible from the battle and concentrating on more important matters. What these matters were, we hadn't been told, but the Order's most recent objective was keeping us alive...and pissing us off to no end.

Ron and Hermione were out there fighting, and I only hoped Hermione kept a firm grip on him. Ron was going to be reckless, especially since it was because of Voldemort that we had just lost Fred-Swallowing hard, I swooped down into the pine roof a towering high tree and skidded gracelessly down a branch until I could throw my arms and broom around the sturdy trunk. I heard Harry shortly join me and he stumbled into me as he scrambled for a seat in the midst of tangled limbs.

By the look on my face he didn't press my state of being further and instead gazed out ahead of us at the gathering, stony silent Witches and Wizards. I searched for Hagrid, a face I hadn't seen since I'd last visited him in October during my short escapade from earlier days in Forks, and did not see his usually easily seen half-giant body unfortunately.

"Is any more help coming?" I asked hopefully.

I felt Harry's eyes slice into me, but could not look at him for all I was worth as I eagerly squinted into the building mist in the distance - searching for black cloaks and misery.

"Much," he finally said mysteriously.

I paused and turned to look at him curiously to greet his profile as his green eyes rapidly scanned the clearing in front of us. And the sun caught the edge of his black hair, making them glint a fascinating shade of raven blue... "How much is 'much'?" I said and blushed when my voice was breathy.

He looked at me when he heard my airy tone and I couldn't help but notice again that the setting sun was setting his features ablaze - or was it the upcoming battle that was making his eyes charge like that? He licked his lips anxiously, fists tightening, and said, "Enough to take on a thousand Dementors."

I blinked, focusing. "You're not talking about _humans, _are you, Harry?" No sooner than I had said it did the biggest fleet I had ever seen come bursting into our sight. Speeding on stomping hooves underneath us, fleeting through the forest recklessly were the torsos of men and women attached to the smooth bodies of horses: centaurs. I gaped and leaned forward off the trunk I'd been clinging to to wedge myself between two obtuse branches and watch in stumped shock as centaurs of all color and size valiantly soared to the battle.

"Centaurs?" I whispered. "But how, they don't even care about human or Wizard affairs-"

"-Why they've come I don't really have any idea," Harry confessed. "But I know Hagrid -" I felt a pang of jealousy at these words, Harry had been able to meet Hagrid. "-said that Bill Weasley has dragons coming."

I blinked at him, my silly emotions instantly washing away, and looked at him, trying to see if this was some sort of cruel joke. "Dragons?" I echoed and he nodded. I blew out a great gust of air. "We'll all be blown to smithers before the Death Eaters even get the chance to attack-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Harry said instantly. "He only ordered two...trained..." His eyes slid to mine and he said very quietly - as if the charging centaurs below were listening in over the pound of their hooves - "for _us."_

My eyes widened. "To ride?" I said disbelievably, shocked.

Harry nodded and I could see excitement in his eyes. It wasn't the bright excitement earlier today as we rode our brooms like pros - my own, now sadly completely lost - but it was a darker, more dangerous excitement I shared with him...what was it called? _Bloodlust._

I couldn't truly picturing myself riding a powerful, roaring dragon without receiving major burns and setting my hair on fire, but Harry was no longer paying attention to the subject of dragons but pointing up high into the sky. I followed his eyes and my stomach did the biggest flip yet.

What looked like a hundred black kites cluttering the stormy skies was a raging rain of Dementors - that did not come near us - but focused their grim attentions on the Wizards and Witches below, that had suddenly let out a roar of rage and fury before all lunging into action. Patronuses of all kind suddenly sped into the air with vehemence and I had the strong urge to let my misty doe join them, after all these were the faces of killers - soul suckers - and perhaps the murderers...of the Cullens.

A sharp pain that nearly sent me falling out the tree punctured my chest but Harry's hand shot out and pulled me into his side, although it seemed more like a reflex as he continued to gaze grimly up at the grey sky where a blood red sunset peaked through the swaying clouds that began to boom with thunder. A white, foggy otter - _Hermione -_spirited up high into the air. It was the closest Patronum to us, about twenty or thirty feet away from where we stood on the edge of the field, perched in the treetops - and clamped its jaws over a Dementor's hooded skull, making it skirt away. _Yes! _The Dementors were retreating as more Patronuses soared up into the air and attacked!

But that was not what Harry had intended to show me and instead he was pointing to the great skull that had suddenly unfurled itself in the midst of a forked strike of lightning, and a great serpent that made me shiver hiss through its gaping eerie jaws.

"The Dark Mark," Harry said levelly, eyes narrowed.

"I can't believe this," I muttered angrily, clutching my skull as a sharp prickle went through it and made my hands shake. "We should be out there fighting with the rest of them! We're the ones who brought them here anyway!"

Harry shook his head in agreement, mouth set in a furious scowl. "If they want us to sit back quietly and watch they've got another thing coming, and I bet they know that too."

I nodded, now steadily climbing up a few branches for a better view. I felt Harry's hand rest on the back of my leg to steady me and was grateful for it.

"What 'important matters' are we supposed to be doing anyway?" I demanded, shivering in my anger.

"What we're doing now, I assume," Harry said lowly and I saw he was quivering in suppressed rage too. He blinked. "_But _we don't have any guards watching us like last time. It's just us," he said, beginning to smile.

I looked at him warily. "What exactly do you have in mind Harry? What about the dragons?" I asked cautiously, wondering if Harry actually had snogging in mind now of all times. He grinned, but wasn't a happy one, it was bent on havoc, and at it I started to smile too. "Well?" I whispered, scrambling down to his side again.

"I think we need a favor from an old friend."

I frowned. "But who-?" Harry gently turned my chin around and I met the great gold eyes of a silently arrived and curious Buckbeak.

* * *

Wind smacked our hair back and I tightened my hold around Harry's torso as we circled the ongoing pandemonium. I fumbled my wand for a moment, steadying its tip on an approaching flock of Dementors as Buckbeak the Hippogriff moved powerfully underneath us.

"How is that Rosy!" Harry called over the sweep of Buckbeak's beating wings.

I patted my cheeks - sure enough they were flushed with cold - instinctively and shouted back, squinting as I aimed once again, "Much better, just be careful on the angles, sharp turns throw me off...-" I thought of the first time the Sorting Hat was placed on my head and shouted 'Gryffindor' almost instantly "-_Expecto Patronum!"_

A white vapor shot out my wand, immediately becoming a graceful doe that leaped forward into the air, peered around, and barreled into a batch of twenty Dementors when I shouted, pointing in their direction, "There!" and sending them scurrying away.

"Over there too!" I cried out, directing it at another pack that was heading to a flurry of Witches and centaurs, who couldn't do anything but prepare their arrow and crossbows at this point. As my doe valiantly sprang around brightly, radiating happiness, I faced forward again. "Initiating phase two?" I called through a sudden, quaking boom of thunder.

A roar tore through the distance and I gasped, having realized that was in fact not thunder but a gigantic footstep. Buckbeak let out a terrified squack as a giant - _twenty-three feet tall, a Gurg! - _suddenly appeared out of the blinding fog feet from us and we reared back wildly as it swung its great, house-sized fist through the air. I shrieked and Harry yelled "MOVE! MOVE!", yanking on anything of Buckbeak he could grab to make us pull back faster.

"But the treaty!" I cried. "There supposed to be on _our _side!"

"I guess the Death Eaters were convincing," Harry gritted out, then we both cringed back just as one of the SUV-sized knuckles nearly took my entire vision.

A sudden white blur leapt up in front of us, seizing the fist and in the time of a blink I had seen the face of Emmett Cullen as he forced the hand to the ground. I gasped, tearls almost instantly blinding me, and a great burst of joy and hope spread through my chest - making my Patronus take down the last ten Dementors in a second flat alongside Hermione's otter before dispersing in a cloud of smoky mist - and cried out "EMMETT!"

I heard a great booming laugh from below and an earthquake - or what seemed to be one - passed under us as another white blur latched onto the giant's roaring, confused face, a flash of glinting copper hair as the giant tumbled down -

_"Edward!" _I screamed, clutching my fingers at him as if I could reach out and pluck him off the furious giant to safety.

The giant clawed at his face angrily, trying to catch Edward, but Edward was too fast. A rush of adrenaline pumped through me and I shouted, "Harry, drop low!" as the giant started to sit up, trying to shake the vampires off, and it roared terribly revealing brick-sized crooked teeth.

The crowd of Witches and Wizards were suddenly overcome by a swift wave of cackling, masked - I gasped - _Death Eaters. _It was like flashing back to the past as they all soared by us on their brooms and suddenly the gloomy atmosphere was alight hexes and curses and jets of green and red light.

Harry obeyed, face scrunched in concentration as he tried to keep Buckbeak focused and dug his heels into his warm feathers. More Cullens pelted the giants and I struggled to shoot spells - nearly missing everytime as the Death Eaters pelted by me to the ground blindingly fast.

"Are you getting any?" Harry yelled through the roaring winds.

"No! They're moving too fast, and I can't get them when their on ground! I could hex someone on our side by accident!" I shouted back, frustrated with this setback.

"We'll let them handle this," Harry said sternly. "_Now _we go into phase two."

"But the Cullens-" I objected, looking back down in worry and hearing the shudders of the ground as more giants approached - how many more were there? Another sharp prickle, like a shiver from the inside of my brain, shot through my head and I winced - thankfully, Harry didn't notice.

"-they can handle themselves," said Harry firmly and I watched as more Cullens launched at the ugly, flailing giant, sinking their sharp teeth into the stretched grey flesh...

I was hesitant as we started to direct Buckbeak to beat his wings harder, fighting the raging winds and doing our best to avoid lightning range, and soar ahead - I gasped as we began to spiral down.

Harry cursed and our hair flew up around us as we started falling vertically, tears started at the corners of my eyes from the force of the winds. We clutched each other as Buckbeak slowly descended, now faster. Buckbeak had been hit in the wing, a misaimed arrow from a centaur pierced the beautiful ivory feathers and I felt a pang of pain and remorse before anger overtook me and we - Harry and I - were thrown off Buckbeak.

Suddenly I was watching Buckbeak struggle lopsidedly from the floor and I turned around to first see Carlisle, releasing Harry, and then Edward, clutching me to him. I looked up at him and instantly buried my face in his chest, restraining all sorts of emotions from leaking out of me like potion out of a broken cauldron, and then pulled back, gasping.

"How did you-how are you-why?" I stammered, aghast. "I thought you were dead!" I finally exclaimed angrily.

"We'll explain later," Edward said calmly, his dark glittering eyes for some reason flitting over every inch of my face. "But right now we have to get you to safety, where that Kingsley says you're _supposed _to be," he said, narrowing his eyes at me, and my stomach plunged in ice.

"I am _so _happy you are alive," I said once before exploding. "-but not you, not Kingsley, not _anyone _can tell me I'm not fighting this fight! Why is Harry the only person here that I can count on!"

I paled. I had said too much, I hadn't meant that - or had I? Edward was always underestimating me...never able to truly accept I could look after myself...and perhaps old habits did die hard but I was getting sick of his. But these thoughts did not help the guilt that saturated me at the surprised, then stony look on Edward's face. With one last regretful look at the both of us Carlisle rejoined the attack on the Gurp.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," I said quickly but I knew it wouldn't help.

"Obviously you did, or you wouldn't have said it," Edward said coolly, but his jaw clenched and his eyes were fizzing with emotions.

I was horrified to find that a ball of emotion had fisted in my throat, making me incapable of speaking words. I stared at him, wondering how one moment it felt like the entire world had been handed back to me when I saw he was alive, and the next I halfwished I could kick him down the Gurp's throat.

I looked at him coolly, balling my fists. "I don't need you to protect me, alright?"

His face further stoned, and I almost thought he turned into a statue before he childishly spat, "And I suppose I'll you need is _Harry Potter?" _I flinched and glared at him steadily, he glowered just as acidly back.

I spoke without thinking. "That's right."

An agony so severe flashed across his face, as if I had backhanded him, and I swallowed down apologies. Because I knew whatever I said next would never make things right between us at this moment. All I could do was hope these were not our last words to each other as I snapped to Harry, "We're running out of time and giving ground, let's go."

Harry nodded and I whipped around with one last curt nod to a stone-faced, growling Edward Cullen before slipping my hand into Harry's, straightening my back and forcing down churning regret, before marching into the Dark side of the battle field, where our enemies lay.

It was somehow colder on this side and seemed oddly cut off from the battle just ten feet away. As far as we could see no one was here, not a soul or cold heart, and we receded to the outskirts of this forlorn and misty part of the clearing for precaution, in case anything we couldn't see _did _lurk. After a few tense minutes of tip-toeing Harry spoke, voice carefully quiet in the suspicious silence.

"Did you really mean that?" he said and I didn't have to ask what he meant by that.

"I do," I said, surprising both of us and our eyes met briefly - green verses brown - and something seemed to charge the air between us. I swallowed and turned away, focusing. "So where do you think _he_ could be?" I whispered.

Harry hesitated. "It may not be the best idea but it's all we can do now... Bella, I need you to look at me." I halted our stealthy walk and craned my neck around to face him, curious to what Harry had in mind. "Do you trust me?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"I said," Harry repeated. "Do you trust me?"

"...of course I trust you Harry," I said sincerely and I think his eyes softened.

He swallowed, Adam Apple's bobbing. "I want...I want you to think hard, baby. Good."

I shut my eyes, obeying, and let my mind swim with even more thoughts than it was already bursting without question. I wondered what Harry was up to but trusted him and listened. "Be enraged, furious, open your mind to that connection between Voldemort's mind and yours," he continued and I stiffened but then seeing where he was going did this. I sought through my mind as Harry spoke instructions and encouragements, rubbing my back and lowering us to the ground. I concentrated harder. _Voldemort, where are you?_

A pain so real and sharp I was sure someone had brought a sledge hammer down the split of my head ripped through my skull and I gasped -

Shadows flickered across the floor I gazed at and I fingered my wand with pale, long fingers that looked like chalk spiders against the dark cast of the room.

A man, on his knees before me, was stock still staring up at me, looking stricken. "Granteels," I said in a high, cold voice as the vampire staring up at me in utter terror. I stroked the length of my wand, considering him and letting him quake in a fear for moment more before continuing. "You have failed me."

He instantly began to speak, rapidly fast, as if vomiting a dictionary. "I'm so sorry, my Lord! I swear I thought it would only be the both of them, and the Wolves - I thought we could outnumber -"

"You obviously thought wrong," I hissed and he flinched, unconsciously fingering the ear that had been torn from his head by one of my dependable vampire followers. "-now before your punishment you shall tell me everything, exactly how it happened, and I will know if you lie...the Dark Lord always knows..."

He started to whimper pathetically in gratitude. "Yes, of course, my Lord! Thank you, thank you, for your gracious mercy-!"

"Tell me," I interrupted his grovelling carelessly. "How you came into Bellatrix - furthermore _my - _service, and how her Horcrux came to be destroyed." My lip curled in spite. She had been one of the few loyal followers I had during my darkest hours, trapped in Azkaban herself, and had she known when _Potter _"destroyed" me that I was truly alive much as I had been before when the Killing curse had rebounded on myself the first time seventeen years ago she would not have used my true pure blood Wizard line's spell book as a Horcrux. But using Isabella Swan's blood and energy I was able to regenerate myself ages ago...

_Granteels _was speaking. "-Bellatrix told me she had been at work for some sort of greater cause for ages. She said she wanted me to watch a girl for her, brown hair and seemingly human - a Witch, she told me, but I hadn't known about the Wizard World then..." he continued hastily at my expression.

"-Bellatrix had been watching the girl before, making sure she was settled firmly in one place before she went about her own 'business' - she wouldn't tell me what it was - but ordered me to watch her closely while she was away."

"Attempt to remember what this business could have possibly been, vampire," I commanded calmly.

He swallowed convulsively. "-that book. Yes, that book, she always carried it around and wouldn't let me touch it. She once _Cruciatus _cursed me when I looked at it too long for her liking. But anyway, she said she was...taking...the book somewhere, for safety. But when she came back she was...worried...ah, I mean, she had lost the book, and so that was why she was so furious, of course-" he said and I seethed furiously like this, making him scramble backward.

"-b-b-but she said it would return to some store or safety or something at _Borgin & Burkes _magically so she erm, abandoned that I think or at least didn't mention it again... But Bellatrix had a plan, she said it was from 'higher sources'," he said firmly, cautiously peaking up at me to confirm this. I stared at him coolly and he continued hurriedly. "-and so we formed a plan, and Victoria was all for it. We would merge armies, my benefit being...whatever I wanted within her magical power. And we started drawing people and changing them into vampires, to merge armies, and then she tried to seduce me-"

"_Do not lie to Lord Voldemort," _I hissed. "He always knows. Bellatrix did not seduce you," I continued and his eyes darkened in fear until they were swirling black orbs of reproach and terror. "Now continue without lies, leech," I snapped and he instantly plunged back into his tale.

"I-I-I s-s-seduced her. I-I-I wanted more power-"

"How stupid of you," I intoned and he flinched spasmodically.

"-yes, yes, and I did gain more power and she told me more..."

"About what?" I demanded in my cold, spine-prickling voice and he winced again.

"-about-about the plan and what she'd done to continue her services to you, making her erm, _Horcrux _weeks before the first Wizarding War when...a...a _Mudblood, is it? _cursed her with the Killing curse and she staged her death." I nodded, considering this, and standing to sweep around the desk to peer down at the vampire.

"-and she used that erm, ah book of yours as the erm, Horcrux," he said, stammering as I drew closer. "She went to retrieve it from Borgin & Burkes where she had kept it hidden, but came back tell-telling me that it hadn't come back to the oaf, but had been opened-"

"Isabella Swan," I hissed as it dawned on me. Of course, it all made perfect sense now. "That was why I kept coming into connection interferences inside her mind as I used Legilimency and attempted to open her mind - _Isabella was reading the book._Bellatrix's soul had been attempting to possess her and torturing her dreams, therefore giving the insolent Witch hints to my coming... I wish Lestrange was alive so I could kill her again!" I spat.

"-and somehow...somehow...that little Witch destroyed my ancestor's, Morfin Gaunt's, spellbook, perhaps using a curse from its pages..." I mulled over this. "_Dark Fire. _If it was not basilisk venom or Godric Gryffindor's sword it must have been that. An object that is created using Dark Magic can also be destroyed using its own contents, it being a spell book she used of course it was easily devoured inside its own flames..."

"Erm, my Lord?" said a hesitant voice and I whipped back around from my pacing.

"Oh, you're still here, aren't you?" I said coolly. "James _Lestrange, _a Squib by birth and vampire by second life," I continued and the foolish vampire's widened inconsiderably.

"You really think I didn't know?" I cackled. "As I said, Lord Voldemort _knows all. _Granteels decodes to become Lestrange and I can see the features resemblance even more now that your hair has been dyed black as Bellatrix's was. The early ancestor Lestranges disowned you, disgusted with you surely as any pure blood would have been, and somewhere along someone was stupid to pick scum like you up..."

There was irate rage building in the stupid vampire's eyes and he was growling furiously, crouched on the ball of his feet now. I smiled, leering at him. "And now you're a nomad, alone too, since that Victoria of yours is long dead now-"

He attacked and much faster I cried, "_Crucio!" _to send him colliding to the floor flat on his back, struggling and roaring in agony.

I stood over him, sending a long thin shadow over his pained face, and leered. "I have one more order for you before I end you _Lestrange. _I need you to make a little visit, while I approach the battle field..."

I came back with a sharp gasp of revelation, clutching my head and curled into a ball in Harry's cradling arms as he murmured to me. I snapped up so fast I had to rub my neck as it protested and looked at Harry. My brain was threatening to burst with new information. So Granteels was still alive and had one more mission, but what could it be? Also, the spellbook I had learned so many useful spells - or should I say, _curses - _was in fact a Horcrux and belonged to Voldemort's family. I flinched at that, sorry I had ever touched the thing.

They had planned it from the beginning, and again I had been a pawn...but no longer would I be... I was taking control now, now that I knew... I told Harry everything I had learned and he seemed just as mystified as me to discover all this, but when I was finished he asked, "But _where _is Voldemort?"

I frowned, thinking back... "It was dark and there was a desk...Granteels - I mean, Lestrange - was cowering on the floor... There may have been a window, since it was just bright enough to see..."

Harry shook his head, looking above us, it had started to rain and drops dotted our clothes. "It's too dark for any natural bright light anywhere."

I paused and then it came to me. "Of course!" I cried. "Just before I came out Voldemort's mind he said he was _approaching the battle field."_

Harry's face paled and whipped back to where we had just came from. "We have to go back," he said firmly.

"No," I said just as sternly. "We have to catch him here, where we can get him first."

Harry sighed. "I thought I had killed him then. I'd been so sure..."

I swallowed. "Well, you'll get the chance to again."

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, Harry...because...because...I need you to end me, so you can kill Voldemort."

Harry was aghast for one silent, heart pounding moment, completely shocked. Suddenly Harry grabbed the back of my head and shook me hard with bone-rattling force for two seconds before bringing his face so close to mine my lips buzzed instantly.

"H-_how _could you ask me that?" he choked. "Ever?"

"Because you love me," I whispered, so close to him his eyes and my reflection in his glasses were all I saw. Infinite, endless emerald depths. "-and you and the entire Wizarding World is better off without me."

Harry panted, suddenly livid an inch away from my lips as his nose pressed up against mine. "I'm nothing without you, don't you understand that?" he demanded, as if trying to drill the words into me, and his fingers slid up into my hair, now cradling me.

I closed my eyes, unable to look into his anguished ones. "You can be more without me, I know you can..." I murmured.

"NO!" he shouted and my eyes snapped open as he literally screamed in my face, temper rising. "I mean," he said, forcing himself to be more calm. "-I could _never _kill you Bella, we'll just have to figure out another way to kill Voldemort and that Horcrux..."

"Stop denying the inevitable, Harry," I cut in angrily, pulling away although he still cupped me. "No matter what I have to die, whether it's by your hand or not."

"Certainly not my hand," he said furiously, eyes narrowed. "I would more likely take Ginger out on a date." I flinched at the reminder of Edward and Harry used his upper hand quickly. "What about Gin-I mean, that Edward? Are you going to die and let him wallow in some eternal despair too? Or are you going to demand he kill you next-?"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, then warily, "Just shut up." Harry fell silent, eyeing me carefully and then I continued, feeling drained. "I don't want to die...but I don't see any other way... I _am _a Gryffindor. Which entails bravery and nobility. I think it comes time I really embrace that, right?" I said, giving a small chuckle.

Harry's lips were breezing over my face, cheeks, eyes, eyebrows, nose, all carefully avoiding my murmuring lips that secretly seeked his even inches away from death.

"We'll find another way," Harry said firmly. "Anything but plunging Godric Gryffindor's sword through your heart," he said and winced instantly. He pulled back and looked into my eyes steadily. "But we face Voldemort together, no matter what, promise?"

I nodded. "I promise," I whispered, looping my pinky around his and smiling slightly although I don't think it reached my eyes.

I was positively quaking with nerves now from the aftermath of adrenaline and what was to come. "So now...so now we meet Voldemort, right?"

"Hopefully," said Harry as we waded our way closer to the battle and possibly farther from where Voldemort lodged and approached. "But we'll be waiting on the battle line for him for phase three of our plan."

"And," I said firmly, "we won't let him cross it."

* * *

**AN: I understand there was a bit of a wait for this chapter but the past two weeks have been a teensy bit cram-packed, but as break is coming up hopefully with that they'll be more time to update! ****I love the reviews - thank you all so much for them - and I love to hear what you have to say about every chapter. So click that button just **_**inches **_**away from the words your reading now and get chopping! X)**

**~ IO**

**P.S. Teams anyone?**


	51. The Bitter End

**Part III: The End  
(The Battle - THE TRUE ENEMIES)**

_Chapter music in order:  
_  
_"Going Down" - Sick Puppies_  
_"I Don't Love You" - My Chemical Romance_  
_"Ushas" - E.S. Posthumus_  
_"The Bitter End" - Placebo_

_**AN: Be warned, a difficult read waits ~ IO**_

_**

* * *

**_

WHEN WE CROSSED OVER THE BORDERLINE AND EMERGED OUT THE MIST WE MET PANDEMONIUM. Chaos was all around us, rendering me breathless although we marched onward. The air was a mingle of arrows and roars and flashes of light as bodies and screams soared through the sky. I couldn't tell good Wizard apart from Death Eater as masks were being ripped off and faces moved so fast they were rendered indistinguishable. A sudden flock of hippogriffs were tearing the identifiable Death Eaters off their brooms and from the ground, lifting them off their feet with their sharp, snapping beaks before throwing them away through the air like screaming dolls.

I realized there didn't seem to be any line to cross anymore, both sides were so merged and fused together we almost seemed to be one. I only realized I was digging my nails into Harry's skin when he winced and said my name, snapping me out of stunned stupor. I met his eyes, words failing me, and he nodded back grimly, confirming this horror. All I could really think was: _This _is _because of me. _All of this blood was on my hands, but more so Voldemort's.

"Come on," Harry said bravely before leading us - or should I say, _forcing _our way - through the madness.

I ducked a curse that nearly took my ear and hissed into Harry's ear, "This isn't safe for us! And why are we getting farther away from the border, from Voldemort?"

But Harry didn't seem to hear me, or pretended not to anyway, and we fell to our knees and crawled over stunned bodies - or maybe dead - and closer to the back of the battle. I swept every inch around me vigilantly for red hair, spells aimed at me or Harry, and amber eyes with my wand held close.

"BELLA! HARRY!" someone shouted from our right and we halted, freezing.

Harry was first to his feet, ducking his head for protection, and I scrambled up behind him quickly, searching for our caller when I finally saw who it was that had shouted our names so stupidly even if they couldn't be heard by anyone but us. It was Bill, rushing to us through the clashing Wizards and Witches panting with his fang earring glinting in the filtered sunlight and long crimson hair strung back in a disheveled ponytail.

We rushed forward to meet him, narrowly missing a body-binding jinx, and I wheeled backward - yanking Harry with me - when a flash of green light spun at me, to the ground. Only when Bill yelled out in alarm did I look up to see Harry fall to the floor next to me a second too late.

Things seemed to be playing in slow-motion then as Harry's face went ashen and several slashes cut through his Muggle clothes like many outstretched, attacking claws. He hit the ground beside me hard and gasped, all air robbed of him.

"Harry?" I called, scrambling over him in worry.

His eyes were clenched shut in pain as well as his straining jaw and he grunted, "I'm fine, just a scratch." But blood contradicted him, pooling from the welts as if he had been whipped. This magic was too Dark for me to mend, making me think of the curse Snape had invented once when he was alive: _Sectumsemptra. _I snapped my head back up to see Bill locked in battle with a Death Eater, stalled in his attempt to reach us, and a surge of rage poured through me.

I stormed to my feet, standing protectively in front of Harry as guard and pointed my wand at the Death Eater's ugly, straining face. "Niger Vestigium!" I shouted and a jet of green light shot out from the tip of my wand at him, catching him off guard.

Suddenly the Death Eater soared upward into the air, mouth parted in surprise and body locking before he was driven face first _hard _into the ground as if a giant fist had flattened him there and I swear I heard his nose crunch. Bill looked at me, surprise contorting his handsome features for a moment before he ran over to me.

"How is he?" he asked, winded and panting as he fell to his knees beside me.

"His wounds are multiplying and I don't know what curse it is, maybe sectumsemptra but I'm not sure. It's too Dark for me, I don't know how to mend it," I rambled helplessly, tugging my lip between my teeth in my distraught.

Harry blinked his eyes open with strength and looked at the both of us hard. "I said I'll be fine," he grunted out and continued before I could protest. "Just get me to my feet and I'll be good, I've been through worse. Now what d'you need Bill?"

Bill's face became grim and excited at once, and ignoring my protests, he brought Harry - shaking and wobbling - to his feet. "The President of Magic didn't let us bring two dangerous dragons into the country-"

"What!" I interrupted incredulously. "But we'll be flattened! The Cullens can barely take down all the giants coming in, last I saw them they were _all _working to take down one Gurp!"

"I know," Bill said grimly. "_But _we were allowed one dragon permittance... One of you can ride it," he said, looking between the both of us. "The other can follow on a hippogriff we've supplied." He paused. "So who will it be?"

"I'll take the dragon," we both said immediately and then met each other's eyes.

"Harry, you can't, you're injured!"

"It's too dangerous Bella," said Harry angrily. "I've had experience with a dragon and you've only seen one from the stands."

"That's not _my _fault," I interjected. "-and besides, they're trained." I changed tactic. "You're hurt Harry, there's no way you can-!"

"No_, _Bella, you'll _get_ hurt!"

"That's a bit inevitable if you've noticed!"

"I'm afraid," said Bill. "Bella's got a point-"

"I have faced Voldemort before!" Harry yelled furiously and we both flinched back. "You cannot and will not stop me from following her, so if you think _one _curse is going to stop me you've got another thing coming!"

"What I was _going _to say is that Harry has a point too," Bill said in exasperation. "Dragon's have tough skin and the seat we have placed on its back isn't the most comfortable and certainly won't be helping your condition Harry, but Bella you've never had experience."

"So?" we shouted simultaneously.

"You'll both have to go."

Harry and I met gazes but I knew at once we could agree upon this. Besides, we'd agreed not to part. "It's better that way, yeah," I said and Harry nodded.

"Good," Bill decided. "We haven't got time to argue. Both of you, take this Portkey." He shoved a bag into my hand before whipping around and disappearing into the chaos. Harry met my eyes and squeezed my hand tight before I tore open the bag, casting an anxious look around me for any spells or gazes aimed at us, and pulled out a soda can that instantly started to glow bright. Harry thrust his hand on it too and bunched me up close into his side.

_Five, four, three, two... _An invisible line hooked behind my navel and yanked me upward from the ground. Suddenly the world was soaring around me in a blur of colors, my stomach flipping, and then we hit the floor again rolling.

"There they are, finally! You, girl, here!" A woman's voice said and then many arms wrapped around me, hauling me off the ground and stripping off my cloak. Harry was pulled away too but I lost sight of him in the midst of this cacophony.

"Hey, what are you doing!" I protested, struggling against the arms before someone thwacked me over the head, making me dizzy and something dazzling that glinted in the filtering sunlight was shoved over my head, muffling my speech.

"What took you so long?" another feline snapped. "We've been waiting for ages! You're just lucky we were able to get here so fast and especially with a dragon as such on our hands-"

But immediately, overpowering the grouchy woman's words, a roar that made all hairs stand on end and even the hands crawling over me pause - but only for a moment - echoed through my ears, making me clench my hands over them and look over to see-

I gasped. A powerful, great dragon loomed over the forest more than ten feet away, digging into the earthen floor with its sharp pitchfork talons where it was chained to trees. Instantly I knew by the many risen lethal spikes that this was the Hungarian Horntail, quite possibly the worst and deadliest of all dragons.

A scrunched up face that made me flinch back cut off my view of the dragon, appearing before me with spectacles shoved up her nose, was an irritable goblin that instantly yanked my shirt up over my head.

"What are you doing?" I shouted, scrambling to cover myself but no sooner were my pants ripped off too, leaving me shivering on the dirt.

Another female goblin tossed that thing I'd seen before - sparkling, gleaming, and bright silver - and she just as quickly forced it over my head. I was surprised to find that it was slim and cool to the touch, and looking down on it I saw with surprise that it was chain mill now clothing me and it was also made of _rubies_. My fingers migrated to it but the goblin slapped my hand away harshly before cramming something else over my head that was firmer and just as slim, but this seemed to mold itself tightly to my skin.

"What is this?" I huffed as a goblin I couldn't see squeezed something tight and slick up my legs.

"It's goblin-crafted armor," the goblin breathed with satisfaction, standing back on her squat legs to admire her handy work. "Silver breastplate to deflect jinxes, tough dragon skin pants to fend off any spell not curse - they'll have to hunt for that weak spot, eh? - and ruby chain mill so our side will recognize you. You're a hero now, or you better be, and the finishing touch...Godric Gryffindor's sword."

She handed me the sword, sheathed in a leather holster except for the ruby hilt jutting out the end and my eyes widened at the weight of it. She strapped it all around my waist quickly, efficiently securing it and stood back to admire her handiwork.

"Well, go ahead," she snapped. "Give the sword a whirl, let's see how the overall effect of it goes with the armor."

My short-lived feeling of invincibility diminished when she told me to handle the sword - I'd never touched a sword, Charlie had once taught me all about guns for safety, sure, but this was an entire different element. But I obeyed and pulled out Godric Gryffindor's sword, feeling honored to be so much as touching it, and out the sheath came a majestic silver sword that brought the feeling of invincibilty back brunt on.

"How's it feel?" she asked, watery eyes glimmering.

"Magical," I breathed truthfully.

"Other than that, stupid," she snapped, her crabby self again.

Uncertain for a moment but then with a new determination I slashed it through the air and a slice hit my ears. It was easier handled than I had thought. I experimently wafted it through the air, imagining an opponent as I thrust and parried and whirled around - to find Harry. I flushed, dropping it instantly but Harry's hands flashed out and caught it.

He grinned at me and his eyes flashed over me quickly, I realized he too wore battle wear similar to mine. Unlike me he didn't wear any silver armor or breastplate, but only his sparkling Invisibility Cloak tucked into the waistband of his new dragon skin pants and a strange and shimmery golden long sleeved shirt strewn about him.

"You look...like you're ready for a fight," he finally said.

"So do you," I said.

We stared at each other for a moment and Harry broke the tensity by handing me the sword again. I stared at it, not taking it. "You take it, you should be the one to kill him," I said because I knew holding Godric Gryffindor's sword was the symbol of playing the hero and slaying the enemy. I was no hero.

Harry met my eyes. "I did it once, I don't want to do it again. I don't need to, you do."

I grasped the hilt despite myself. "Are you sure?" I breathed but my voice betrayed my desire to put Voldemort into nonexistence - not even the grave - where he belonged.

"You just decided for me," he said and I met his green eyes.

I threw my arms around his neck and he crushed me to him. I tangled my fingers in his cropped hair, holding on to Harry as long as I could. I turned my mouth to his ear. "Don't die," I whispered.

He pulled back and trailed his fingers down my cheek, making me feel emotions that brought well-visited confusion with them. "As long as you don't."

The dragon roared from behind us and we turned around to see many goblins struggling to keep hold of the rearing, writhing dragon. "GET ON!" One screamed at us.

Shoving down a twist of nervous anxiety I sprinted forward, running up magically supplied wooden steps to a stowed seat resting on the middle of the dragon's leathery back. "Is it trained?" I shouted to them as I settled on the holster, feeling Harry slide up close behind me and put his arms around me to grasp the reins hooked to its wings.

The goblins seemed not to hear me - or pretended not to - and let go of it, snapping the bindings that held it to the ground as soon as we sidled on. Suddenly I felt great powerful muscles bunch up and flex underneath before wings each a mile long opened and took us up in flight, sending wind that went at speeds high enough to outrun a hurricane starting around us. The treetops swayed and we rose above - higher, higher - to see the giants at the battle only an incredible soar or two away. Harry yanked on the reins and the dragon roared, ringing my eardrums, before putting on a great surge of speed that sent water leaking out of the corner of my eyes.

Harry's grip tightened around me and I shrieked as we soared onward, my hair splaying out around me and blinding Harry in thick mahogany veils. Harry maneuvered us and suddenly we were flying over the battle, slower, casting a great shadow over the flurries of action below like a lunar eclipse. The battle paused only for a moment to look up and when they did screams of triumph and roars of outrage chorused instantly after before the fight was resumed with a new vigor. I would have turned around to grin at Harry but just then a great flight of werewolves howled in the distance and the fight froze again.

This time it was the Death Eaters who were smug, because the werewolves weren't here to fight us, they were here to tear us asunder. I shuddered and Harry jerked the dragon low, charging the werewolves and screams of encouragement shouted out from behind us and jinxs and curses were sent after the Hungarian Horntail to no avail as they bounced off its sleek scales, aimed far away from its vunerable underbelly. The werewolves scattered, snarling and going after the Wizards and Witches, splitting up away from the oncoming dragon.

"We can't take them all at once!" I shouted, bristling. "They've split up, follow that one pack to the right, I can take them out!"

Harry nodded and angled us downward, swooping east, and I whipped out my wand, squinting in the wind at the moving monsters below that howled and attacked. I saw a flash of red hair in the midst of the ravaging wolves and black, earnest rage thundered through me as I thought of Fred.

"DEFUNGO!" A howl of pain shot up from the cluster of wolves and all at once the pack looked up to see us swooping over and the dragon roaring. Before they could flee a flock of hippogriffs swooped down majestically, swinging them into the air where they flailed to a SPLAT.

Suddenly, three large earth quaking barks shook through the out-of-control fight and I looked up to see a three-headed dog - much like Hagrid's Fluffy, except much, _much _bigger - erupt out of the Death Eater's side and gaped. "Are you _kidding _me?" Harry said incredulously in my ear and I shook my head helplessly.

But I didn't have to tell him to charge the Cerberus because soon we were flying at it at incredibl1e speeds. Its great teeth - each one the size of me - snapped at us menacingly and we closed into it close, so close my arm brushed the grisly fur, but the dragon we rode shot out a streaming jet of burning fire that heated my face in orange light at all three heads before it could do any real damage. Howling, it writhed to the ground consuming a great flock of Death Eaters in the fire it had been engulfed in and we swept away to our side of the battle again.

"Where are they?" I panted, looking around me.

"Who?" Harry asked distractedly.

"The Cullens!" I said, unable to keep the tangible panic out of my voice.

"Alive and fighting," said Harry firmly but his words did little to assure me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

His voice went grim. "How can I be?"

The battle going on around us now seemed absolutely helpless and incessant. Witches and Wizards going down dead, hippogriffs now being shot out of the sky and innocents blasted off their broomsticks. For the shortest instant it had seemed we were winning, but now we were as far away as ever from that point.

"We should look for Voldemort," said Harry and I nodded in agreement. "Can you get a read on him?"

I bit my lip, remembering the last time I had done that and what I'd learned. Harry sensed my hesitance before he spoke. "Don't, he might know you're in his head this time."

I nodded and he squeezed my waist, kissing my neck in reassurance, and I closed my eyes. "Harry," I said, my voice strained as I fought to keep my head in the battle. "I-"

Just then a blast so deafening and bright it made the dragon we rode reel and drop twenty feet broke through the riot and my eyes popped open. I gaped. We were in _fire, _or that was it seemed like. All around us, side to side, Harry and I had been surrounded by blazing green flames, lashing at us menacingly and coiling before snapping at us like braced whips. I shrank into him, my brain scrambling for a way out of this.

"Harry, what is this!" I shouted.

"Inferno," he said. "The hell of battle."

I looked up ahead of us, the only means of escape although it was somewhat blocked by the flames. We wouldn't be able to get out unharmed, I was sure the dragon's wings would scrape the fire but we had no choice but to chance it.

"Harry," I breathed. "We have to go up."

"But we'll-"

"I know! But how else are we going to get out?"

Gritting his teeth, Harry gripped the reins and yanked upward hard, - looking strangely like a hero from a twisted fairytale with fire lashing around him and his green eyes harder than I'd ever seen them - making the dragon's head snap up and roar blazing fire above us - so not helping - and soar upward.

I yelled, "OH SH-!"

Harry ducked our heads down, bringing his glittering golden goblin-woven cloak over us as we crashed through the dragon's add of fire and I was shocked to see the shapes of flames through the cloak but not feel them even as we paraded through them. We zoomed outside the fire and Harry whipped the cloak off us but just as relief spread through me the dragon let out a cry and I saw the tips of both its wings were glowing with green fire that was licking its way up the frantically beating arcs that kept us airborne.

Harry scrambled for his wand and yelled, "Finite Incantum!"

Nothing, the magic was too strong and Dark to be withdrawn and it was fast too, nearly a quarter way up the dragon's wings now. The dragon we rode became a mindless mess of panic, flailing and turning upside down and speeding upward before surging to the ground and yanking up as it tried to no avail to rid its wings of the fire.

"How do we get off?" I screamed because there was no way we could save the dragon now. My nails were dug hard into the seat, clawing the material to stay on as the dragon swiveled at a 360 degrees angle and my stomach flipped. Harry held onto me just as hard as I held onto the holster.

Harry looked around us, seeking inspiration, and sent another two spells after the fire closing in on us where we crouched on the dragon's back. I gasped as we rocketed high up into the air, taken by surprise so much my hands let go for the shortest instant and - we were gone, the dragon had swiveled quickly to the right, wrenching itself out of my clutching fingers and we fell through the air at an immeasurable distance.

I would have screamed if all the breath had not been scraped from me and suddenly all I was aware of was the ground - once _again _and seemingly for the last time _- _closing in on all of my vision and Harry's arms clutched around my waist as he curled his body around me protectively. Streams of green light shot after us - spells and jinxes to stun or kill us - but bounced harmlessly off of our armor, thankfully none were curses. A blurred shape suddenly hurtled itself out of the clash of bodies and I heard the dragon screeching from far behind me. A new set of strong arms went around us and I knew who it was before we landed safely. I looked up, expecting Edward's eyes but it was Carlisle. I couldn't help but feel disappointed - no matter how stupid that was - but smiled gratefully at him, staring into his topaz eyes.

"Thanks," I said breathlessly and Harry wheeze-grunted in agreement from behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder fatherly and nodded, looking sympathetic and shaken. "How are you guys doing? Is anyone hurt?" I asked anxiously and he smiled serenely at me.

"Of course not, everyone is perfectly fine," he soothed and then chuckled good-naturedly, "We're very strong, Bella."

I nodded jerkily. "Yeah - I know - it's just -"

"You're worried about Edward," he said knowingly and I glanced over my shoulder to see Harry conferring with - Hermione!

I lowered my voice. "Is he too mad at me? I swear I didn't mean it...what I said...not all of it."

Carlisle sighed, flicking his eyes around us for any jinxes or spells and his topaz orbs fixed on something in the distance. Following his eyes, I saw the Cullens advancing gracefully, Edward hidden somewhere in the back. "Edward's never been angry at you Bella, more himself, I think. His mind works in strange but unique ways." He paused, staring at me. "He's hurt."

I winced. "I want to fix this, I do, but I-"

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder gently. "We have time Bella, or let's hope we do."

"_If_ something goes wrong," I said carefully, whispering lower as they came closer.  
"-tell him I'm sorry...for everything."

Carlisle stroked his thumb down my cheek in a fatherly way Charlie could have never done - not without blushing or there being ketchup smeared across my face - and at the thought of my dad, the way I had been forced to leave him, another pain went through my heart.

"I hope I don't have to tell him," he said and I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning into the cool comfort of his hand.

"Bella," breathed a warm voice and I opened my eyes, pulling away from Carlisle's radiating soothe to face Esme. "I'm so glad you're alright," she said earnestly before embracing me tightly.

"Don't get too happy yet," I warned. "This isn't even close to over."

"She's right," said Edward and I was so surprised he was siding with me I stumbled slightly as Esme released me.

"As always," Harry added with a loose grin, resuming my side, and I looked to see that Hermione had gone and Harry also a bore a new chain necklace around his neck, whatever hanging at the end of it disappearing under his shimmering shirt.

"What are you covering?" I asked Edward and Jasper stepped forward to answer, looking harder but more in place than I had last seen him.

"Trolls now," he informed me. "They're even stupid than the Giants-"

"Don't underestimate them entirely," Harry warned and then added, "Although they are completely underestimatable."

Jasper nodded in agreement and said knowingly, "But they're easy enough to take down, although they're being released by the dozens-"

"But we invent extreme butt-kicking tactics to whip their sore behinds back to the bridges where they came from," Emmett said in a gaucho voice as he flexed his gigantic muscles. I grinned at him.

"You do know real Trolls don't live under bridges, right?" I said, amused.

Emmett shrugged, scratching his ear bashfully, and I resisted the urge to lean over and kiss him on the cheek for being such a teddy bear - a very large, muscled teddy bear.

"Hey, look there's one now," Alice piped in a slightly dazed voice, her eyes glossed over and no sooner than twenty seconds later did one roaring Troll, shouting baby gibberish, emerge from the Death Eater's side, swinging a tree trunk like it was a rattle and banging on its green hairy chest.

The Cullens lunged at once to it, moving in a quick, organized, and tightly formed blur - all except Edward. "Aren't you going?" I asked and he frowned.

"Do you want me to?" he asked uncertainly and my eyes widened as I realized what I'd said.

"No, no, that's not what I meant - I just wondered," I stammered but Harry saved me from further elaborating by sighing loudly (and obnoxiously) from behind us. My cheeks stained pink and Edward stared at them before trailing one long perfect finger down my face like a teardrop. My breath stopped and he dropped his hand.

"Edward, I'm so sor-" I rushed but he interrupted me before I could finish, "Don't be, you were right," he said, surprising me.

"I do underestimate you, but I can't help it Bella. I care for you too much to not stand in the way of you and death."

I stared at him and I couldn't help but think of how much I didn't deserve Edward. My eyes widened as a thought occurred to me, was Harry still listening? I looked over to him quickly but much to my relief he was deep in thought, far away enough from us not to overhear our conversation. Edward's eyes followed my gaze and he sighed.

"It's him, isn't it?" he said in a grim, resigned kind of way and I looked back at him.

"What?" I said, nonplussed.

"A lot has changed since he came here," he said, but his tone was noting and conversational, not accussing, and I bit my lip because I couldn't deny that things had changed. "You've changed too...you're not the girl I first met in biology class."

I looked at him ruefully. "Hey, I'm still just as tantalizing and appetizing," I objected half-heartedly and Edward laughed lightly and then his eyes grew much, much deeper. "Did you like the Bella before better?" I asked carefully, anticipating his answer too much to be safe.

"Don't say that," Edward said softly. He was deflecting the question.

"But is it true...do you?"

"My Bella?" he mused to himself and I bit my lip and swallowed, waiting for his answer. "...I knew her better," he said.

"Her and I are the same," I said, my voice strained as I fought to keep my breathing regular. My teeth sank into my lip harder and Edward gently reached down to carefully flick them apart. "You can see that, can't you?"

His eyes went dark and the shadows under them became more prominent. "Not always," he said, his voice haunted.

"Oh," I said, trying not to appear as hurt as I really was at that.

My eyes wandered to Harry: the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, my best friend, my 'maybe-more'. He had always known who I was, he knew the 'the girl from biology class' and 'Witch Bella' were one and the same like no other. I wondered how much that should have mattered to me. I wondered what Edward meant by what he said. Did he mean he more than knew me before - but truly loved and wanted me when I was seemingly innocent and slightly helpless? Or was he saying he didn't like the side of me he was getting to know? Or maybe he thought both or not that those things at all. I didn't know what to think.

I sighed. I felt Edward's lips suddenly press against my forehead and I closed my eyes, sighing again but more blissfully this time. "Please try to be safe Bella," he whispered into my skin and warmness spread through me. Despite whatever Edward thought of me now - more or less? - he still cared and that mattered, surely. Besides, if I even made it through tonight there would be practically forever for questions and answers.

"I'll try if you do," I said emptily and his eyes flicked over my armor.

He stared at me for another moment in forever, in great indecision, before disappearing from my sight so quickly one moment I blinked and the next second he wasn't there anymore as a Troll fell to the gorund in the distance.

"Well, the dragon's gone," I said depressingly, looking to Harry who appeared quite suddently at my side.

"Yeah," he said, voice oddly tight. "We'll just have to look for Voldemort on foot now-"

"HARRY, LOOK OUT!" I screamed, diving at him but it was too late. A hippogriff with bad eyes had swept Harry off his feet, clutching his shoulders in its great talons and pulling up into the sky - higher, higher, _higher. _I felt sick. I felt like my world was crashing around me, and it really was.

"_Move!" _I yelled as I shoved through the crowds, keeping my eyes above me and on Harry, who was being strung through the sky like some sort of doll. He couldn't jinx the hippogriff, not when being let go meant crashing to certain death. _Think, think, _think! I bit my lip, searching around me, wishing someone could hurdle me into the air to save Harry. I spotted bronze hair suddenly and my heart leapt - _Edward. _But no, it wasn't Edward but some teen Witch locked in battle with a Death Eater. I shot a body-binding curse at the Death Eater, still running after Harry, and suddenly the hippogriff let go.

A jet of green shaped like forked lightning launched out from the clearing where Voldemort was, engulfing the sky in a startling shade of emerald before latching itself onto Harry, slowing his descent but not stopping it. I sprinted, keeping my eyes on his falling figure - although he looked more like he was somewhat in slow motion - until he disappeared into the ever-present mist...inside the Death Eater's territory - in the open. Oh no.

Now panting and leaping over both bodies alive and dead, I raced to him, hoping with everything I had and more he was okay and _undiscovered_. When I arrived on the dark Death Eater side again - this part of the clearing eerily empty and foggy - I saw him lying on the dirt. Still. Panic seized me and I flew to his side, flipping him over to see him sputtering blood but alive to my relief. "You're alive!" I cried and a voice followed soon after, cold and chilling, "Not for long."

I looked up into the red eyes of Voldemort, suddenly surrounded by an instantly formed circle of Death Eaters and magical creatures that had not been released into the battle, all of them sneering triumphantly around us. I recognized some faces and saw many new ones as I examined the Death Eaters and cronies, my insides freezing and temperature plummeting into icy degrees. I rose my wand at Voldemort's face, instinctively shouting, "EXPECTO PATRON-!"

He flicked his wand and my own flew away uselessly. My hopes crashed.

This was real. Voldemort was in front of me in the flesh, not some sort of crazy vision, and I had just shot my chances of destroying him. He had successfully lured me and Harry here, stealing Harry away and also successfully bringing me here with him, because of course I would follow Harry through hell and back. And now Voldemort stared into my eyes and chilling me to the marrow with his piercing scarlet eyes, a stark contrast against his ghostly white parlor.

I broke the gaze, focusing on Harry now - he still had a wand, there was still a chance we could make it out of here or at least end Voldemort, end all _this _- and he panted in quick puffs of winter air, struggling for air on the ground beside me. Pulling back his cloak I saw through the shimmering shirt no blood seeped. I stroked his chest, wondering. "How?" I whispered and Harry's eyes met mine, in them I saw he wasn't nearly in much pain as he let on and I silently cheered him on for his quick thinking.

"Goblins," he muttered and I felt so..._complete _knowing I still had Harry. For now, he was still alive with me and not dead somewhere else.

"Harry Potter and Isabella Swan," a soft cold voice said suddenly from across us at a measurable distance and breaking open the world that had been Harry and I's for only a short moment. "How many times must I kill you little Harry, to be sure your dead? And how many times must I twist your mind and soul until it finally breaks Isabella?"

"But no, I know the prophecy and this time I too know why you did not die last time," he said, speaking to Harry now with contempt glittering in his cold eyes. "-and I won't make the same mistake again."

"So you're not going to kill me?" I said bravely, interrupting, and his gaze met mine. A cruel smile twisted his lips dementedly.

"Of course I am, but soon after I shall create another Horcrux - and several more, more than the last time."

"You can't break your soul so many times, there can't be anything left of it...there couldn't have been a soul to begin with," I whispered, stunned.

Anger flashed across his face fleetingly before he said carelessly, "Can't I? I am the Dark Lord, nothing exceeds me."

"Harry has loads of times!" I shouted and a gasp rippled through the crowd. Creatures and Death Eaters the same all snarled and bristled at me, and real incensed, raging fury gripped Voldemort's snakelike features.

"So anxious for death Isabella?" he hissed and my heart sped up.

It wasn't that I hadn't known death was coming, because I in fact did, but staring at my end in the face was a cold and new feeling. What would it feel like anyway, dying? Would it hurt or would it be like going to sleep? I hadn't had the time to wonder about it before and I didn't now either.

"But I won't let either of you leave the world so easily, not when you've caused me...so..._much," _he hissed and for an instant I thought I actually heard the voice of a snake slither through my head. I shuddered at this prospect and Harry's hand tightened in a vise grip around mine. He shoved himself to his feet, pulling me up behind him, and trying to cover as much of me as he could from Voldemort's view as if it would help either of us.

"Don't - you - touch - her," Harry grunted through clenched teeth and I felt his wand - hidden in his back pocket - press against my thigh.

Voldemort laughed callously and the Death Eaters earnestly repeated so u0ntil the circle around us had become a hooting, screaming chorus of evil cheer. "What are you going to do to protect her Potter?" he spat softly. "You are defenseless, and even with a wand you are no match for the Dark Lord."

Harry swallowed and I felt his hand quiver, reaching for his wand, but jabbed him sharply in the back of the knee. "_Not yet," _I hissed before slipping out from behind him, diverting the attention to myself. "I don't need protection!" I said loudly, squeezing Harry's hand behind my back to let him know it was all an act - anything to build us time.

"Oh, you do," sneered Voldemort, his eyes glinting magnificently. He paused, his wand steadily pointed at my face and his eyes fixed unblinkingly on me. "_Crucio!"_

I gasped as the jet of green light shot out of the tip of his wand and soared - wait - _right by me. _Had Voldemort missed? My hopes sprang, but no, a yell of pain erupted from behind me and I whipped around to see Harry writhing in agony on the floor. I cried out, dropping next to him, and grabbed his sweating face as he grunted and twisted, doing his best to keep his mouth shut and screams inside. Voldemort flicked his wand again and Harry rose up into the air before landing down again with a hard thud.

"Imperio!" I heard before a voice seeped inside my mind, cold and clear. _Relax...let all your senses go... _it said, so alluring I nearly did so before my own voice thought back: _No thanks, I really need to stay awake for this-_

"Now, now, that won't do," said Voldemort and my eyes widened as I watched my own arms flop around and more hoots of laughter erupted from the circle around us, redcaps and pixies jeering and chucking sticks and rocks at me. I would have flinched if I could control my own body but my hands were currently yanking at my air and slapping at my nose. I was lifted suddenly into the air too and the next thing I knew I was upside down midair above Harry, panting and absolutely spent when I found I could move my own arms again - not that I could remove myself from the air. I stared down - or above in my position - at Harry who had sweat streaming down his face and lay directly beneath my head. I was close enough to the ground that the ends of my long hair was an inch away from his nose.

Harry abruptly gasped, flailing like a fish out of water, and stared up at me with bloodshot eyes, released from his torture to be entered into a new one as he watched me be prepared for accounts of pain I was not familiar with. I was rattled back in forth like a rag doll and I squeezed my eyes shut, unable to bear looking at Harry as I was abused like this. I felt my goblin armor slip off my torso past my useless arms and hanging head, clattering to the floor beside Harry's head and flinched, suddenly feeling increasingly vulnerable in only the ruby chain mill - but the sword had not fallen. I still had the sword, there was still hope!

"Do the girl in next!" One leering Death Eater jaunted from the crowd and I felt numerous rocks bite into my sides. I bit my lip, stifling an outburst of pain.

"Perhaps I will," said Voldemort, teasing me with suspense. Suddenly the tip of his wand sank into my surging pulse and I swallowed, wincing as if the wand were fire hot.

"Leave her alone! _Bella-!" _Harry roared and I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the agony -

"Crucio!"

Bright light flashed red from behind my eyelids and I screamed as sudden agony ripped through me. I felt like I was being torn apart, limb from limb, being electrocuted again and again, and cut into a thousand pieces. I clamped my hands over my mouth as blood rushed to my head and staggering pain to every inch of my body, but refusing to let any other sounds of pain escape me. I would not give Voldemort the satisfaction that I was weak and I knew that seeing me like this had to be like the Cruciatus curse all over again for Harry. I had to be strong for the both of us.

It was an entire different kind of pandenomium around us here. There was no light here, no good Witch or Wizard beside Harry and I, and I felt like the both of us had been thrown in the dark - a place we didn't belong. The pain spiking my veins abruptly stopped and I cried out as the ground rushed up to me, just able to throw out my hands to somewhat awkwardly collapse upside down to the floor.

"NOW!" I shouted, gasping and blinking away my watering eyes. Harry shoved his wand into my hand and we rose up, back-to-back, lightning fast. Wasting no time, I spun Harry's wand in my hand and cried, "_Labryinthio_!"

Flames shot out of the end of Harry's wand and Death Eaters within radius jumped out of the way as it surged forward and lashed menacingly before coiling in only to whip out in the new shape of a gigantic flaming serpent that bared its fangs and hissed spitting flames at Voldemort who shone red in the fire snake's light. As the snake descended down on Voldemort he rose his wand above him and a misty blue spray of water formed around him in the shape of a small dome - in a moment so short it could have passed within the blink of an eye Voldemort met my eyes, his own narrowed into cold red slits, and waved his wand, spinning Harry's away from my grip - and the spray of watter rendered the fiery snake into billows of hissing smoke before I could see where Harry's wand had gone.

I coughed and sputtered, clawing at the dissipating smoke that wafted into my lungs unwelcomed. It would have made a perfect escape, the grey storm cloud that had consumed us all, except for the fact that no one could see anything and Harry and I could have plunged nose-first into Voldemort if we tried to escape in this. I felt Harry pull me tight against him suddenly, appearing out of the boggling smoke, and I stumbled into him, grateful he had found me in the chaotic screeches and bellows sounding around us.

"Are you okay?" he said into my ear, staring into my eyes intensely, his own green orbs bright in the thick smoke, and I nodded and curled my fingers into the collar of his shirt, yanking him closer so only he could hear me.

"I have to be first," I whispered urgently, taking the short moment we could speak without being heard or seen meaningfully. "So you can kill him right after, take the sword to do it-"

"_No, _we've been over this, you're not dying," Harry said just as firmly.

"What other way is there?" I breathed, my tongue flicking the shell of his ear with each word I spoke and he shivered, from the truth of what I said or the sensation of my mouth against his skin I wasn't sure. "We're out of luck and chances Harry, finally."

"I'll think of something," he said, voice rough with determination.

I didn't answer, the smoke was thinning and our audience was organizing once again. Suddenly I was tossed away from Harry by an invisible force, tumbling over and over until I was far enough that if I strained my arm my fingers could brush his ankle.

"How dynamic of you Isabella," said Voldemort's clear cold voice as he emerged out of the smoke that was now only an underlayer of gray wading through the air. "-and such a tragic end to your story Potter, but at least you'll be beside your best friend as you die." He paused and smiled cruelly. "Or is she _more? _Ah yes, I think I know your greatest weakness Potter," he said as Harry rippled with undisguised fury.

"Dumbledore's was his belief to see the good in people - the good that didn't exist - and yours is _love._"

Cold, hair-rising laughter spread around us and I tightened my fingers around Harry's more. "Pottey's in _love_!" often chorused around us, sang sickeningly and mockingly and I locked eyes with Harry, wishing there had been more time. For what I didn't know, I just wanted...more time.

"Love doesn't make you weak!" Harry spat at Voldemort, his eyes blazing at him again and I felt a burst of pride for Harry. "It makes you stronger, and you haven't got any love at all!"

"But enough chat," Voldemort said loudly, glaring at Harry and sneering. The jaunts abruptly ceased. "It's time to die - and of course, Harry Potter must come first." Cheers and enthusiasm responded eagerly at this and panic racked through me. Voldemort flicked his wand in Harry's direction, looking like a skull as a manic evil glee lit inside his bright crimson eyes, and Harry smashed harder than he should have to the ground, his entirely body quivering on impact.

"NO, not him!" I shouted, scrambling over to his limp form and trying to hide him or block him in some way from Voldemort's view. But Voldemort only looked at me with a disdainful, almost bored expression. "I'm right here, the filthy Muggleborn holding a part of your soul, mocking Wizard race by existing! Don't you hate me enough to get rid of me first?" I challenged.

When his lips curled back in contempt I thought I had won but he shook his gleaming head, his snake eyes narrowing at me as he said, "As much as I do loathe your kind, I hate Harry Potter much more and for much, much longer," he hissed.

Death Eaters cheered him on, screamed for Harry's blood, and the thought made me sick to my stomach. Before I knew what was happening tears were blurring my vision and dripping onto Harry's dirt and sweat smeared cheek as I leaned over him. I brushed away the salty beads of water from his skin with shaky fingers, my breath quaking out of me in white puffs. Harry's emerald orbs connected with mine and held me there. The disturbingly joyous riot around us faded into nothing. I knew what I had to do suddenly in order to save us - to save Harry - and I knew exactly how I had to do it.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, bending my face close to his, "for not doing this sooner."

Harry's expression went puzzled for an instant and he said, "Not doing what?" before I cut him off short by covering his lips with mine.

I ignored the boos and cackles and outbursts and concentrated on the feel of Harry's warm lips only, because it would be the last time I'd feel them. The way they melted into mine gently and then parted and caught my top lip between them before capturing my full mouth again. I sighed into his mouth and he breathed back in, tasting...wonderful. I felt his hands reach up and curve around my face before long, holding me to him that I was meant to be there. It was sweet and careful, unhurried and perfect. It made my heart beat long and hard and fast, a more distinct race, and before I knew it my hands were curled in Harry's hair and his own had moved to clutch my waist. My hair fell in a curtain around us, separating us from death if only for a minute, and fire burst inside me and electricity crackled our lips. He pressed harder, firmer against my mouth, and his tongue carefully traced the line of my lips. I forced myself to pull back ever so slightly.

"You did say I had to be the one to kiss you next time," I breathed against his lips, brushing my own against his gently with each word, and his eyes were so close it was like my brown orbs and his shining emeralds had become one. "I figured it would make a good goodbye, since we can't cheat death this time."

His eyes held mine. "I love you," he said seriously, pressing his lips up against mine one more time. "I promise I'll find a way."

This was goodbye - our goodbye - and when we were forced to part and I was flung away, rolling across the dirt, by Voldemort's wand I learned the hard way that all endings really were bittersweet.

"Enough," said Voldemort although a twisted of something that might have been a mocking smile curled his white chalky lips. "The Boy Who Lived can finally die at my hands, and while his love watches, her own fate close at hand."

I gingerly moved to my feet, leaning forward into a crouch, and met Harry's slightly dazed but more determined eyes - he looked like a hero again - meaningfully. I touched the hilt of my sword, indicating my plan, and he nodded just so only I could see. He would understand my entire intent soon, if he acted fast enough.

Voldemort fixed his wand on Harry from a distance and I fastened my hand around the ruby hilt of Godric Gryffindor's sword, breathing hard now. Harry struggled to his feet again, determination glittering in his bright eyes. His hands balled into fists and he stared at his own fate fearlessly. Voldemort closed his eyes for a moment, relishing, before the scarlet orbs flashed open again - I took that moment to act.

And I saw all the faces I loved in an instant in specific and distinct beats - or maybe that was my heart voicing its last breaths. I raced across the short distance and before Voldemort had time to stop himself he yelled, "_Avada Kedavra!" _with vehemence just as I chucked the sword at Harry's shocked face and hurtled myself at the jet of emerald light, blocking it from Harry with my chest and outstretched arms.

The world disappeared.

**

* * *

**

AN: A penny for your thoughts - or should I say, reviews? And I know you're thinking what I'm thinking (

_**IO should be dead - right now - seriously.) **_**But then no one would no what happens! So bitch at me, in a review, right now X)**

**My thanks & kudos,  
****~ IO**


	52. More Time

**Part III: The End  
(The Battle - THE TRUE ENEMIES)**

_Chapter music:_

_"The Only Hope for Me is You" - My Chemical Romance_

_"Extremoz" - E.S. Posthumus_

_"Heart of Courage" - Two Steps from Hell_

* * *

BELLA DIVED ACROSS HARRY, THE JET GREEN OF LIGHT BLOWING HER IN THE CHEST and just missing him. Harry's world crashed instantly.

His stomach convulsed and his throat squeezed at once, his heart following in a solid collapse immediately after. His knees shook and the most righteous incensed fury spread over Voldemort's snakelike face like hot lava at the sight of the girl - Harry's reason for living - falling dead to the ground instead of his rival Harry Potter.

Before Harry could think twice - before he could even consider going through with Bella's original plan; Godric Gryffindor's sword lying at his feet and waiting for him. - he groped around under his goblin-woven shirt and withdrew the Time-Turner Hermione had lended him minutes after he and Bella jumped off their cart-wheeling dragon. He winded it back one hour with trembling fingers before and clutched to his bleeding heart. His eyes latched onto the still, dissolute Bella Swan on the floor before him and a determination so cold and firm it numbed him spread through him like liquid.

He absorbed the way her dark chestnut hair framed her heart-shaped face in long cascades like a chocolate sea. How her wide brown eyes - once captivating and endless, now so empty - were frozen in absolution, set onsaving Harry no matter what, all because of Voldemort. It was because of Voldemort he had lost _her, _the only one worth living for, who he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with and would have followed through hell and back, who he'd have done _anything _for because this was Bella. He vouched to himself to never see the expression of still death on her face ever again, an expression he knew would never leave his mind again, seared into his brain.

"Accio wand!" he shouted and Voldemort's snake-like nostrils flared, quivering in rage as the clocks turned back and Bella suddenly sprang back to life - making Harry's heart inevitably leap - winding backward from where Harry stood. The curse from Voldemort's wand sucking back in and then things began to move so fast it was just a blur of moving bodies, retreating and then whizzing by until time slowed down so that there was no one but Harry facing the Death Eater clearing.

He cast his eyes around him and he took comfort that here, an exact hour before his world was lost to him, Bella still existed - if only for a moment. His lips still burned from her passionate kiss, so deep and electrifying it literally felt like she had planted a knife through his chest and left him breathless from the force of her. Didn't she know what she did to him? He swore his heart was still flying - but maybe that was from seeing the girl that had become the center of his universe being struck dead in the chest feet away from him.

He knew that now another version of himself, from before, was boarding the Hungarian Horntail dragon with Bella and getting prepped for battle. At that thought he remembered that although the Death Eaters had not gathered yet (they wouldn't come until Harry fell from the sky, luring Bella behind him) that they could still be watching from anywhere here. His eyes swept around him vigilantly, scanning the gloomy presence of mist and fog for any of Voldemort's lurking recruits and upon finding none withdrew his Invisibility Cloak from where it was tucked in his waistband and flung it over himself.

Now all he had to do was wait and plan silently for what he would do different this time. What he would change, how he would make Bella _live _once more, because the Horcrux was dead right now_._

* * *

Harry was ready when he saw himself fall from the sky. The jinxed hippogriff dropped him off at the midst of the ploy and Harry watched with a painful wrench of his heart as Bella proceeded to arrive and throw herself over him, unaware that Voldemort and surrounding Death Eaters lurked in the shadows where Harry could see them from his own hiding place in a nearby pine tree.

Harry watched the scene unfold, hand steady on his wand as he waited to take action. He had promised to find a way to pull Bella through and he had - or he had better. He saw the scene he knew by heart by now. Bella reaching down and hiding their faces from view by using her long hair as a curtain around them. The present Harry relived that short moment of perfect forever, his eyes closing as he imagined the _look _that had been on her face before his lips connected with hers. He remembered and clung to one piece in that memory: _she _wanted it, before the end, that was all she wanted: him. And that meant everything.

But when Harry heard the present shriek of surprise from Bella as she was hurled away from the Harry on the ground, and the snarls and cackles rise up from Voldemort's followers again he snapped back to reality, knowing that for now that memory was over. That he would have a split-second to act: exactly. He leaned forward, anticipating, eyes narrowed down on Bella's every move.

She leaned forward into a crouch, her hand going to the hilt of the ruby-incrusted sword that glimmered as much as she did in her shimmery goblin gear, and Harry saw that expression of fierce determination again - but alive this time. Four, three, two...

"_AVA-!"_

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry shouted, blindingly fast and putting every ounce of his strength and vehemence into the spell that spun out like red forked lightning from the tip of his wand, crackling at Voldemort and soaring to beat Voldemort's own jet of light...Harry prayed and prayed that it would work as time became right again...that he had found Bella's way... That he could have her back and just one more chance.

* * *

Shock. Astounding shock flashed through me like hot fire as a spell - its caster unseen - knocked Voldemort's wand clean out of his hand. I hit the ground hard, sharp pain stabbing up my side, and gasped. My head snapped back to find Harry's unfathomable deep gaze - he was closer than I'd thought he'd be - and Voldemort hissed and sputtered in an angry fit behind. Things seemed to run in slow-motion as Godric Gryffindor's sword rattled beside his head from where I'd thrown it.

He didn't touch the sword but continued to stare at me, like he was absorbing my every action and movement like he was some sort of super sponge.

"If you _ever _try to give your life to save mine again, I'll kill you," he said and before I knew it he had grabbed the hilt of the sword and tossed it to me so fast I was surprised I caught it without impairing myself. I ran my gaze over the gleaming silver quickly and met his eyes again, questions swimming in my own. He pulled out the chain around his neck I had seen when he had come back from talking to Hermione. I saw the small hour glass and then I understood.

I met his eyes again, speechless. Harry hadn't proved ill on his promise, he had found a way for me - for _us - _and I had gotten what I'd wished for: more time. "You can't undo time...but you can change it," he said.

I shifted my grip to clutch the hilt of the sword and Harry spun his newly-found wand in his hand expertly, we both jumped to our feet. I could hear the roar of the Witches and Wizards from the other side, getting louder and closer...

"We need a distraction," I hissed and we smacked our backs against each other, eyes avidly flicking over every leering specimen.

Harry nodded. "I dunno any spells that would do the real trick."

"I do," I said quickly. "I know one that'll knock them all off their feet."

Harry glanced at me in surprise and frowned. "What-?"

"Your wand!"

He looked hesitant. "Promise not to die this time?" he asked and I softened, turning to him.

I trailed my fingers down his cheek, the sensation of touching him nearly electrocuting me, and nodded. "I promise."

"_You- have - lived - too - long - _Harry Potter!" Voldemort seethed, positively spitting in his incense, and snapping us out from our trance.

We whirled around to face Voldemort to find him steadying his wand on the pair of us, now side by side and interlocking hands. A bristle of anticipation spread through Voldemort's followers gathered around us and Voldemort's wand shifted to me. Harry tensed, quickly shifting in front of me despite my protests, the contours of his shoulders and back prominent and flexing where I gripped him.

"And you," he hissed at me, his voice no longer soft and patient but now cold and furious instead. "Isabella Swan, the detest to all Wizard nature, trying to save the Boy Who Lived from the Dark Lord...from _fate._ Must I teach you another lesson or the _final _lesson: death?"

Harry rose his wand and Voldemort met his eyes with cold vicious red orbs, looking cruel and ruthless...and oddly alone.

"No," I said, my voice coming out louder and more clear than I had expected it to. I put my hand on Harry's wand, lowering it and ignoring Harry's furious look, holding Voldemort's gaze, my own hand tight on the heavy sword. Voldemort was close enough to touch, if I reached out far enough.

I felt Harry's fingers loosen from where I hovered my hand gently over his and his wand came into my hand. Voldemort's eyes fastened to the movement and I acted fast, whirling around to face the followers. I clenched both hands around the wand to brace myself and yelled with everything I had, _"Emporiadom!" _before Voldemort's struck me square in the back, making me gasp out in pain.

Instantly a wave of wind seemed to rush through the clearing and then - abruptly - Death Eaters and other magical creatures began to peel straight off the ground. Screams and jets of red and green streaming light joined the cacophony then as all of them were knocked off their feet and lifted upward, as if I were casting a hurricane instead of a spell. Pine needles were sucked clean off branches, joining the gigantic swirl and I gritted my teeth under the strength and power of the spell, even as I crumbled to my knees under the weight of Voldemort's curse. Which I could feel now, seering into my back and tearing my skin open, like it was burning a hole straight through my back and bones until it tore a hole straight through and out my chest. I wondered if the pain was real or not, but for all I was worth I couldn't afford to crane my neck around to see for myself. I met Harry's mystified eyes, sweat making my hair and neck damp as I fought to control the spell and bare the agony at once.

Harry's face paled into further bleach and he shouted hoarsely, diving toward me and snapping me out of my concentration, "LOOK OUT!"

I whirled around - the spell snapping in two - in time to see Voldemort's face closing in on me, looking like a cold predatory python, and his wand arm outstretched toward me in a new curse, words leaving his lips... But with my sudden swivel and surprise the spell broke and Death Eaters rained around us in shrieks, one falling on Harry as he sprinted toward me and crashing them both to the ground where they jumped up and faced each other. I threw Harry's wand to him and he caught it a split-second before they both locked in a furious duel, Harry's eyes flickering to me every half-second. But Voldemort didn't break concentration like I did and he caught me on the side of my head with a great beaming jet of green light.

"_Incendio," _he said softly.

I screamed aloud to an inhuman pitch as hot green flames instantly jumped up around me in a tightly knit circle. The bright green flames crept closer with every second and a single flame lashed out at me and wrapped itself around my arm in a chokehold. I gasped and my throat locked in preparation of another shriek but cut off short. I stared at my arm in bewilderment. _I__t didn't hurt. _In fact, I didn't feel the fire on my arm at all.

It was the goblin armor, shimmering and shining more brightly than ever and making me glow like a bright scarlet star. It was fending off the flames. I heard Harry yelling my name, screaming for me from beyond the fire, and I knew I had to get out fast. I had to prove I was still alive. But the flames couldn't be withdrawn, not by any spell that I knew, - the Hungarian Horntail had proved that - and plus, I was only covered from neck to toe in goblin armor while my face was open and vulnerable to the inferno.

I thought hard and fast, searching for a way out. I couldn't get out by going up this time around and I couldn't walk straight through the licking flames. Several of them had already coiled themselves up my arms and legs, making the overall strange appearance of braided flames licking up my legs and arms without doing any actual damage. Thunder rumbled through the dark sky above me, followed closely by a strike of jagged lightning - or was it a spell? - and the stormy cover opened up and down poured rain, in flood-like torrents. I looked around me for inspiration because the rain did nothing to deter the flames, wishing the goblins had given me the cloak Harry had that fought off fire and my eyes fell on the silver breastplate that had fallen off me as Voldemort used the Cruciatus curse on me. I rushed toward it and scooped it up - one foot from me at the least, since the flames were so close I felt the skin on my forehead starting to curl and screech - and I held it front of my face, hiding my hands inside the arm holes before rushing the fire quickly.

Unimaginable heat clustered and pressed in around me for the shortest moment of eternity - like the heat that came straight before the burn, except the actual burn never came. Suddenly I was gasping in clean ice cold air and rain pellets were slicing my skin, my eyes streaming from the heat of the fire and the edges of my hair singed and burnt. I wheeled around when I emerged, immediately scouring the clearing for Harry.

My heart leapt at the sight of many Death Eaters knocked out cold from the force of my spell and the majority of the remaining creatures scattering away and into the forest. I turned again and saw a sweat and rain drenched Harry, locked in battle with Voldemort, their wands fizzing with streams of light haphazardly. I approached Voldemort from behind stealthily where he couldn't see me, throwing the silver armor aside where it sloshed in the wet grass, and Harry's eyes flickered toward me and widened at the sight of me criss-crossed in flames and breathing. But his gaze swiftly met Voldemort's once again and I saw his face harden; he was allowing me the advantage of surprise.

Abruptly my pursuit was cut off short as fiery pain seized me. I gasped hoarsely and looked down to see the flames sinking through the glinting goblin shirt and skin-tight dragon leather pants - soon right into my skin. I swallowed down the cry of pain creeping up my throat, fighting to keep my presence unknown to Voldemort. I took a deep breath, feeling most climatic and evolutionary at this precise moment as I counted down from three in my head. My eyes watered in pain.

"NOW!" I yelled and Voldemort whirled around - Harry simultaneously breaking off the current spell and flying backward from the force of it.

I took my chance, reaching for my sword quickly but immediately Voldemort parried me lightning-fast, sticking out his bony hand and clutching me around the throat. I grappled for oxygen and my hands flew to my neck, the sword clattering onto the floor at my feet where he lifted me up into the air. His lips curled back in dismay and my airways shut like iron jaws had clamped around my throat. He rose his wand, the dot-sized tip an inch away from my eyes, and his eyes were like the Killing Curse itself. My eyes wheeled around wildly, searching for Harry to find him twitching on the ground from Voldemort's spell several paces away from us and watching me with tortured eyes as he struggled against an invisible force and I fought being throttled death.

"Ready for your lesson Isabella Swan the Dirt-Blooded Girl Who Failed?" he sneered and I glared at him, grunting.

"Promised - him," was all I was able to choke out although what I meant to say was "_I promised Harry I wouldn't die for him this time." _

Voldemort smirked at me coldly, beads of water swimming down his sneering face. "What did you promise the Boy Who Lived Isabella?" he said softly in his high cold voice. "Love?" he said sardonically and he would have chuckled if he were human enough.

I whipped out my arms - still laced with the emerald fire and just barely starting to reach my skin now - and clamped them over his high parlor cheeks before yanking him to me so the flames left me and leaped onto his body like slithering green snakes, coiling around his arms and legs and burning straight through his black cloak. His eyes widened in surprise and he scowled, letting go of me instantly so that I collapsed to the ground - gasping and grabbing at my throat. He clawed at his face, his python features contorting in silent pain as the fire hissed over his skin fast.

"You wretched filthblood," he hissed at me as I hoarsely sucked air in, licking at raindrops that dropped onto my tongue gratefully. As his ghostly pale skin started to melt he somehow managed not to show agony and whipped his wand out at me, the Killing Curse on the brink of his lips, and I immediately sucked in another painful lungful of air and hauled up Godric Gryffindor's sword from my side in a movement so blindingly fast I'd have thought only a vampire were capable of committing it.

He bent over me, eyes set on my face, "AVADA KEDAV-!"

But the rest never left his lips.

I stuck the blade through Voldemort's chest to the very hilt and his new curse cut off with a startled gasp as his shocked blood red eyes met brown. I gritted my teeth as I exerted all my force and will power into the blow, rain pelting my eyes from where I kneeled in front of his lurking frame, the sword I held plunged ruthlessly into his chest. Voldemort's mask of surprise did not ease but only increased as the slow seconds passed by and burgundy blood dribbled out his stark white lips.

"I didn't promise Harry love, he's always had that," I spat throatily as I rose from the ground to meet him until we were leering face to leering face.

"I promised him to teach you the final lesson Voldemort," I whispered before twisting the ruby hilt where the silver pierced and dug into his heart. "-Death."

He froze and I could_...see..._the life leave him as he poured every ounce of his hatred into the most acidic death glare I had ever received. His cold blood red eyes forever glaring at me as his despise crossed over into ever-present stillness. I could not move, not when Voldemort's never closing eyelids and crimson orbs still rested on me, cold and chilling red, red, eyes...so red...

Suddenly, Harry's hand appeared over mine - now that Voldemort was dead the charm was broken - and warmth chased away the ice that had frozen itself inside my immobile body. He and I yanked the sword from Voldemort's chest together and my statue fatigue melted as Voldemort's corpse crumpled to the ground like a lifeless doll. I could not force my eyes away from the source of all this pandemonium and destruction, what had caused my very own corruption - now gone forever. My fingers were red and so was the blade, but the sword beautifully - in a gruesome way - and stained bright crimson in the filtered sunlight, glinting ruby and silver in the mist.

"Are you okay?" I asked Harry without looking at him and my voice quivered out into the stillness in a bright waft of fog.

In response the fingers on the hand that was not wrapped over mine trickled over my neck lightly and gently swept a lock of hair behind my ear before Harry dropped a sweet, lingering kiss on the exposed skin between my ear and jaw. I shuddered and dropped Godric Gryffindor's sword to the ground where it clattered beside Voldemort's body, forgotten, at Harry's touch. I suddenly felt a great weight lifted from me, something freeing that flowed inside me and made me feel like I had been suffocating for a very long time...and I had finally been able to take a deep breath. I sighed contentedly, how long had it been since a burden hadn't blocked my sight? Too long.

His tongue darted out in an open-mouthed kiss on my neck and I gasped. When he spoke his voice was dangerously low and angry. "Look what he did to you," he said and I knew then his lips were caressing purple finger marks, not ivory skin.

I turned around to face Harry Potter, my hero just as I was his. I wondered if I looked as heroic as he did in that moment and instantly knew I did not, that was impossible. No one could look - or be - as heroic as Harry Potter. His emerald orbs burned brighter than ever before and meeting his gaze was the equivalent to staring into the sun's blinding rays, but I withstood his light and stared into his endless eyes anyway. I couldn't believe we had survived, _both _of us. "I bruise easy," I said by way of explanation and he scoffed.

"-and he's gone now," I continued in a soft sotto, the very words sounding strange and untrue to my ears. I suddenly became very aware of Harry's hand still holding onto mine and his other hand shifting from cradling my cheek to cupping the back of my neck, my breath hitched.

"Are you sure?" he said back, his voice, too, hushed in this surreal moment and losing its infuriated edge. I noticed his eyes didn't glance over to examine his arch-rival from his very birth, finally dead, but instead rested on me. Was he - maybe - just as caught up in my eyes as I was his?

I didn't give my answer a second thought as I reached up to brush two fingers down the length of his cheek. "Like hell I am."

Before I could say anything more Harry had my face in such a tight hold I thought my cheekbones might grind off - not that I cared how hard or strongly he clutched me. He could have dug his nails straight through my skin and I wouldn't have cared in the least. I wanted to feel how overwhelming the ache of desire was for him and I wanted him to see how crushing the need for him was for me. I wanted Harry to break me in his want and need for me. I wanted him to tear me asunder in every way, with his lips, with his hands, with _anything _that was a part of him.

But this all occurred in a quarter of a split second right before Harry whispered to me, "Keep it that way for me, baby," and the stars behind my eyelids imploded.

I started to say "I promise" but was cut short because instantly followed after his words were Harry's lips, smashing down on mine with so much force I felt he might shatter me. But I was quick to keep up, shoving my bloody hands up over his slick neck - trembling all over from adrenaline and Harry's mere presence - before twisting them into his drenched black hair, fisting the fine strands and making him grunt and press up closer against me, causing a friction to roar inside me that felt unsatable. His hands left my face, leaving blood streaks behind, to rest on the small of my back and he pulled me up into him until I stood on his feet so that I was almost entirely level with him now and every part of me was then flush against him.

"I thought I lost you forever," he mumbled into my lips before biting down carefully on the delicate skin and eliciting a startled moan from me.

I gasped, my swollen bottom lip caught between his teeth, and my eyes flashed open to find his torn deep green orbs. So, so green... I clutched him closer and he relinquished hold on my mouth gently, leaving the abused lip throbbing and swollen.

"You've got me," I said breathlessly. "I swear I won't leave ever..." His tongue followed instantly after my words, just peeking between my parted lips and he dragged his tongue lazily across my own, making me moan out loud. One hand reached up to cradle my head while the other clutched me to his chest. His eyebrows contracted as his tongue drew careful circles inside my mouth, making me pant and nearly hyperventilate. He pulled back so I could breathe and I took the chance to speak again eagerly, panting from the searing kiss and intensity of it.

"I thought I lost you too," I confessed hoarsely, curling my arms around his neck and burying my face in the warm skin there. I felt his fingers gently comb through my hair and I closed my eyes against the sight of motionless - not dead - Death Eaters and magical creatures around us on the ground, Voldemort's still body being licked up by green flames . "I never want to feel that feeling again."

He pulled back so that he could tip my chin up toward him and I was barely aware of the Wizards and Witches rushing in on the scene around us. They were all distant and so very far away from us right now. Harry kissed me so very gently and sweetly on my lips, making the inferno inside me burn hot and rage euphorically, making me want more. But he stole his mouth away from me and his comforting arms curled around my back instead, his steel grip tightening around me until I had to fight slightly for breath - but I didn't tell him that, because that was how I wanted Harry to hold me: tight. He tucked my head under his chin and passed a swift brush of his lips to my temple, stroking my wet hair down my spine gently.

And although I wanted more of his burning kisses I also knew that was for another time, somewhere far from this won fight where things needed to be explained and faced, and I also never wanted Harry to let go of me - even for exchange for his lips. I wanted him to hold onto me forever and ever, and in this moment, I didn't think I would mind dying in his arms so much.

Except, I had a lot to live for now. A ton. Harry included.

* * *

**AN: Wouldn't that be such a pretty ending? Except, of course, there's much more that needs to be said and done so there is in no way this story is finished! X)  
Please review, because I love to hear my readers' thoughts. **

**Kisses (and a few tears because that was damn sweet/super hot Harry & Bella),  
~ IO**

**P.S. ****That motherfucker Voldemort is DEAD! D-E-A-D. WOOT WOOT! X)**

**P.S.S. This Merlindamn chapter has been ready for more than a week - a _week. _For a _week _I have been attempting to update without success (such a pisser). So I apologize for the wait (which would be completely unneeded if Fanfic wasn't such a dumbass) and hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive...fanfic. Because I can't. X)**


	53. It's Never Over

**Part III: The End**

_"Love moves in strange ways"_

"Bella's Lullaby" - Edward Cullen

"Broken Boulevard" - Green Day

"Stuck Here Like Mom" - Carter Burwell

* * *

I LOOKED AT THE CHEAP STREAMERS AND SPARKLING DISCO BALL inside Forks High measly gym with a grin on my face. It seemed impossible that thing like school dances - scratch that, the _prom - _could still exist when the Wizard World had almost been destroyed just one week ago.

I turned to see Harry staring at me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. "I know," he said and let his emerald gaze sweep the dance floor of puffy skirts and tight satin dresses. "Muggles are crazy."

I laughed. So maybe he hadn't _really _known what I was thinking, but he was close enough. "Right," I agreed.

We hadn't spoken of the kiss yet and I wasn't sure I wanted to either. I could blame my actions on adrenaline or the rush of battle if I wanted to, but that wasn't the truth, not the whole truth anyway. My feelings were currently still very mixed at the moment. Almost instantly after our kiss had ended the day Voldemort had been killed the rest of the Wizards and Witches had rushed to our aid. But they were too late, Voldemort was dead. For good.

The Cullens hadn't been punished for knowing of our existence by the Ministry, and instead had been sworn to secrecy although I had brutally fought against the demonstration of another Unbreakable Vow. I would have no more of those.

"D'you want to go in?" Harry asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Nah," I sighed, kicking at a stray pebble on the dirt path and a slight distance away from Harry.

We were in the forest beside the Forks High prom: on the sidelines where we belonged. I stepped around a tree, spinning around it and dodging roots as I did, imagining my former Muggle friends Angela and Jessica happily dancing inside. I wondered if Angela had ever asked Ben to the dance, or the other way around. I mused Angela wearing heels, she was taller than Ben as it was...

"Why are you smiling?"

I looked at Harry, he seemed puzzled by me. "No reason."

I stepped back, farther away from the prom. I thought about the Cullens, I hadn't seen nor spoken to them since the battle because the Ministry hadn't included the vampire coven in their own hearing, and I wondered if they were inside that gym too. Dancing. I flushed down the thought and turned away from the colored flashes pouring out the gymnasium windows and the tea lights sparkling throughout the courtyard.

"Will you miss it?"

"Of course," I said, though surprised by his question. I stopped and sat down on a fallen moss patched tree trunk. "It was nice to be Muggle again, for a little while, but it's not who I am. I can't pretend ever again." I looked at him, gaze intense. "I can't go back now, only forward."

He sat down next to me, only an arm's stretch away. "What is forward?"

I shrugged. "I dunno." I grinned then, a thought occurring to me. "Maybe I should ask Alice."

"The psycho vampire."

"_Psychic, _not psycho," I corrected, chuckling.

"I say both." He smiled at me, his eyes sparkling and gleaming in the blue night, and we laughed together. "Are you positive you don't want to say goodbye to it? Or finish the year here?"

I sighed. "Harry, we've been over this. _No. _I don't belong in the Muggle world. I don't where I'm going next, but it's not beside these people. Those Muggles are better off without me."

"What about Charlie?"

I froze and swallowed. I hadn't spoken to Charlie since I had practically slapped him in the face. "I can't." I bit my lip and rolled my eyes upward to the moon - full. What werewolves roamed the woods tonight? "I wouldn't know what to say... He'll never forgive me."

"He's your dad."

"You don't know what I said to him."

He frowned at me, frustrated. "I know he'll forgive you. He loves you."

"He's better off without me and that's the end of it!" I snapped.

He stared at me. I looked down at my hands, knotted together in worry. "I'm sorry Harry," I said softly.

He tucked a piece of my hair back behind my ear. "Don't worry Bella, things will all work out. There isn't anything else to be afraid of now, no worries, no troubles."

_I wouldn't say that._

I stood up and Harry's hand on my shoulder fell to his lap. The dance was farther away now, but I could still hear their laughter. I heard Harry stand up behind me and then he was at my side. "He's in there, you know," he said suddenly, breaking the quiet and surprising me.

I looked at him, confused. "Who?"

He didn't face me but watched the dance with dark forest eyes. He exhaled slowly. "Ginger."

"So what?" I said too defensively.

Now, he stood in front of me, blocking my view of the dance so I had to meet his gaze. "I know you want to see him," he said and when I started to protest he rose a hand against me. "No, it's okay." He swallowed, his eyes burning and his eyes fell to the forest ground underneath us, confirming that it really wasn't okay.

"Go to him." He clenched his jaw and straightened, stepping back away from me. "You can either tell him it's ended between you two...or that you choose him."

I knew how hard it was for Harry to say those words but the realization of what was abruptly happening hit me like a knife plunged through my chest. I clutched it. "You're making me choose?" I said incredulously.

He breathed deeply, his fists were clenched at his sides. "It should be easy," he said, confident on the outside but there was panic only I could see in his swirling green orbs. "I need to know who you want, baby. I _can't_ wait any longer." He swallowed. "You've got to choose one of us."

I stared at him, feeling small and overbeared. I had thought that feeling was gone forever, but it was here again, like a heavy weight pressing suffocatingly against my chest. _Impossible, _I thought, but I said, "Okay. I will."

I started to walk passed him, feeling trapped in a horrific kind of daze, but just before I was out of reach his hand fastened around my arm and then his lips were at my ear. "Bella," he began in hush, sounding desperate instead of the brave feign he had put up before. The sincerity in his voice made me falter and I turned, our noses touching as brown sank into green. "Please kiss me, one more time."

"Harry," I interrupted, frowning at him. "Don't worry-"

He shook his head, stopping me before I could continue, and he curled his hands around my face. "Just in case."

The sting of tears burned the back of my eyes, but I forced those back. I nodded at him, my throat too constricted to speak. I stretched up on my tiptoes. I didn't have to stand too high to reach Harry and I remembered that Edward was taller... I shook away those thoughts, angry with myself for thinking them. _Harry, Harry, Harry. EdwardEdwardEdwardEdward. Harry, Harry- _

I pressed my lips against his, feeling relief and comfort course through me at the feeling of his mouth. Soft and warm, different and new, comforting, but not at all like the desperate need I remembered at Edward's mere touch...

_Think of Harry, _I thought forcefully._ Only him._

He pulled me closer and I gasped for air, stumbling back away from him and gulping down oxygen. His eyes burned into mine. "I love you Bella," he said breathlessly, panting. "Always." I bit my lip, still unable to say the words. _What does that mean? _I wondered, not for the first time and certainly not the last. He saved me from having to answer. "Go," he said, looking pained by the word.

He turned around, away from me, and I moved away soundlessly over the branches and pine needles scouring the dirt floor, turning my back on the Boy Who Lived - the boy who loved me. Every step I got closer to the dance the more nervous and anxious and undeniably _excited _I was. _Why? _I didn't have the answer, I never did. I started to run, but then a shadow slipped across my path. I halted and whipped out my wand. Harry was out of hearing distance, but I didn't need back up. I had killed the Dark Lord. I didn't need help. My heart pounded in my chest.

"Whoa Bells!" A familiar voice voice rumbled. "Relax, it's just me."

Jacob Black stepped out of the thicket of trees, quiet as a shadow and bulky as...a Wolf, I guessed. I shook my head, a white toothed grin was blossoming across his pretty tan face. He gathered me to him in a tight, _warm _hug before I could speak and I was wheezing when he let me go.

"Jake," I panted. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you," he said, his eyes excited. I had never seen him so happy. There was something about him, I thought. Something new and different... "I called you everyday Bella, why didn't you pick up?"

"I wasn't home," I began, but Jake was unstoppable.

"I even asked the bloodsuckers where you were, but not even that Ginger-"

"He is not a ginger!"

"-knew where you were. I didn't know if you were even _alive! _That battle field, it's spotless now. It's not even a clearing! All forest! I had no idea what had happened to you. Where have you been all week?"

I frowned. "The forest was magicked there, the Ministry did it," I said distractedly. "Wait, you said you called me all week. Did anybody pick up the phone at all when you called my house?"

"No."

"Not once?"

Jake cocked an eyebrow at me and I wrung my hands, worried. Maybe Charlie really _did _take my advice and book it, I thought without real confidence. Except he was just as stubborn as I was, that was where I got it from in the first place...I would be surprised if he had actually taken my advice and left without me...

"Well, I'm here now," I said firmly, a giggling couple sneaking off into the woods a distance away had caught my eye and I was anxious to get to Edw - _the dance - _once again. "Anything else?"

But he hadn't seemed to realize the anxious hop I had taken to, jumping from one foot to the other in my impatience. "Yeah." His eyes went dreamy. "I met a girl. She's beautiful... Amazing."

I stopped and frowned at him. "Who?" I asked, peering at him closely, focused now and searching for _love potion _symptoms. "What have you been drinking lately?"

"I'm not drunk!" he said impatiently, misunderstanding me. "I'm in love Bells." He grinned at me, looking happy and sincere. Dread grew in me. Definitely, a love potion, I thought gloomily. "I first met her at the battle and the entire world drained away... We met up later in the week nearby in Port Angeles when I was looking for her, I thought she could help."

"In a coffee shop?"

"Yeah."

_She must have slipped it into his drink, _I thought angrily. "And? Who is she?" I would definitely report to the Ministry after I did some ass kicking myself.

His eyes widened in happiness and - well - love. But it didn't look as glossy as it had once on Ron when he had accidentally eaten Harry's love potion chocolates from Romilda Vane. "Ginny Weasley," he said blissfully, shocking me into astounded, stoic silence. He focused his eyes on mine, voice hushed in intensity. "Bella, I imprinted on her."

I blinked. "What? H-how?" I was dazed, stumbling a little, and Jake steadied me with a bashful smile.

"What makes the earth live and the moon glow."

"The sun?"

He laughed, vibrating me from the tremor of his hearty booms. "No Bella, just life and fate and..." He shrugged, grinning at me. "It's a Wolf thing. Imprint."

"Wow, um, I'm happy for you Jake - I think. Yeah, I am. For both of you." It sounded like a question. Ginny and Jake? Together? This I had never imagined. Ever. "Wow," I repeated and he laughed at me.

"I'll give you some time to absorb the shock. Call me, 'kay Bells?"

I swallowed. "'Kay." Again, this came out sounding much like a question.

"I'm glad you're safe Bells." He disappeared into the forest again and I was more confused than ever. Ginny and Jake, I repeated them in my head and pictured them together, holding hands and kissing... I softened. Ginny deserved someone like Jake, someone to keep her safe and make her laugh. And Jake deserved someone like Ginny, fiecety and loving and...Ginny.

But I shook these thoughts away, I had my own love issues to deal with, and I couldn't think about anyone else's love life. I stepped out of the forest and onto the gravel of the parking lot. I scanned the rusty beat up cars for a silver Volvo or Rosalie's red BMW. I found them, parked neatly next to each other and making me sag in relief then tense all over with nerves. I was a mess.

I took a deep breath and set off forward toward the gym building, a number eight was painted in white on the top right corner of it. The building was thrumming and quivering with music, shining with lights. Vegas style. I could see this by one girl's dress which was made entirely of fake giant feathers, and a game of poker set up that could be seen through the windows. I wondered if the faculty knew about that.

I took a deep breath and stopped at the doors. I had managed to curb the ticket booth undetected and I couldn't hesitate long before someone saw me. On the other side of the double doors would be Edward, waiting for me to determine quite possibly the rest of my life. I had never thought I would have to pick between the best guys in my life so _fast, _so suddenly. I had hoped to avoid it.

"Bella, NO!"

I was shoved out the way by what felt like a hurdling boulder and the next thing I knew I was being dragged away from the front doors at dizzying speed. "Gah, put me down!" I yelled, beating on the back of whoever had carried me to- I was set on my feet and I stumbled, turning around to face - _the girl's bathroom? _I blinked, boggled, and then Alice Cullen faced me. I gasped and wheeled backward, clutching my pounding heart. How many surprises was I supposed to take tonight?

"God, Alice! You almost scared me to death!"

"And I almost had a seizure from all the split decisions you kept making! Can't you make up your mind?" Alice trilled angrily in her tinkling bell voice, looking perfect and flawless in a soft green baby doll dress.

"Vampires can't have seizures," I said breathlessly and she broke into a smile.

"I missed you Bella." The next instant her cool arms were around me, embracing me, and I hugged her back tightly.

"I missed you too Alice, but why did you pull me out here?" I demanded.

"Because you are the luckiest Witch alive! Thankfully, I am so smart that I brought the perfect Cinderella dress for you _just in case. _The visions changed too frequently for me to be sure, but I wanted to be safe."

I frowned at her. "I don't need to wear a dress Alice," I protested.

She looked at me plainly. "You think you won't stick out like a third boob if you go in the _prom _in a raggedy t-shirt and jeans?"

"It's been a long day," I said defensively.

"Long or short, you need to change," she snorted, holding up a long white bag I hadn't seen before in front of me.

I sighed. "I thought you couldn't _see _me."

She rolled her eyes at me. "The farther away you are, the easier, and you haven't been that close lately Bella." She frowned at me and I looked down at my beat up sneakers.

"Do you have some - um - shoes too?"

She smiled at me blissfully. "I have _everything _Bella, don't worry. But we'll have to work fast if you want to look perfect!"

"I just want to be presentable," I said, grimacing, but I was then pulled into the bathroom by an unstoppable Alice Cullen.

Unsurprisingly, the bathroom was not empty. One girl could be heard inside the stall, crying herself to hiccups and deadly hacking, and girls flew in and out to primp themselves. Alice began working on me furiously. Somehow, she brushed my hair into submitance until it fell down in mahogany waves around my shoulders and she proceeded to whip out blush and mascara from her silver clutch. After a very painful experience she finally drew forward the white bag and, looking at me hesitantly, said, "It was the best I could get on short notice. It's from my closet, but I've only worn it once and it's shipped in from Italy so..."

"Come on, Alice. I'm not exactly a fashion lover, it doesn't really matter to me if it came from the thrift store."

Looking appalled, she proceeded to pull out a gorgeous sky blue cocktail dress that clutched at the bodice and waist, and then flared out in satin silk. I slipped it on and Alice stood back to observe me, walking circles around me and looking humorously critical. It ended at my knobby knees and silver flowers decorated the slim torso. Admittedly, I kind of loved it. I twirled in it a little - unable to help myself - and Alice smiled at me smugly. I ignored that. Black gossamer laid underneath it and poked out under the edge of the dress beautifully. Alice turned me so that I faced the mirror and I blinked.

"How did you do that fairy godmother?" I whispered in a dreamy voice and she giggled, smacking me lightly on the arm.

She rested her head on my shoulder, truly looking like a fairy/miracle worker sent by the Gods, and stared at me through the mirror. "It wasn't your type of magic," she trilled.

"You're right, it was better."

She giggled again, twirling away toward the door. "Is the Girl Who Survived ready?"

_No. _"I guess so, and what did you just call me?"

"All the Wizards and Witches call you that now!"

"At least I'm not _the Chosen One,_" I grumbled.

She smiled at me. "I never said that."

I grimaced and followed her out and we walked - human speed, this time - to the dance which wasn't too far away, just around the corner. My chest rose faster every step closer and my palms began to sweat. I didn't want to choose, not yet. Harry and Edward. Harry _or _Edward. They were both so amazing and perfect. I didn't want to hurt either of them, that I was certain of. Alice looked at me knowingly, looking kind and beautiful and sympathetic. She rested her light hand on my shoulder. "You'll be fine Bella. You look beautiful."

I took a deep breath. "That's not why I'm nervous."

She nodded in understanding and pushed the doors open. "But it helps, remember that." I chuckled and instantly, music and dancing and the smell of punch and sweat attacked us. I looked around me, surprised by the instant pulse of excitement that lit through me as if I were flammable.

"Come on," she trilled, taking me by the hand and leading me away. I looked around me as I was led through the throng of dancing teenagers. I saw Jessica, grinding against Mike who looked like he was having the time of his life, and laughed at the both of them. I caught a glimpse of Ben and Angela too, they were perfect together. Happy.

"I found Bella! Just like I said would," Alice shouted and I turned around to face four of the Cullens. I was greeted warmly, but I remembered I was here for a reason, not a prom.

"Where is Edward? I need to talk to him," I said and the grin melted away from Emmett's face.

He nodded to his right, his honey eyes gleaming, and I followed his gaze to the open doors on the other side of the gym. "Outside?" I questioned.

"Yes," he confirmed and squeezed my shoulder gently when I passed him. "You look great Bells," he said kindly before spinning Rosalie away onto the dance floor, grinning like a fool at his Aphrodite, who sported a daringly low cut and backless ebony dress.

"Good luck," Alice whispered before she was twirled away by Jasper.

The Cullens had all disappeared into the midst of the dance now, although they were easy to spot by the foot of space always kept between them and the rest of the Muggles if I searched for them. But I didn't look for them, I looked for Edward. Harry was right, I wanted - no, I _needed - _to see him. I pushed through the tight compression of bodies, hot and sweating lightly now from the heat, and then I was outside in the cool night. It was twilight, I realized, looking up at the dark sapphire sky. I cast my eyes around me, searching for _him._

I still wasn't certain of anything, I knew, as I waded through the few people that had come out into the courtyard and paths glowing from the paper lanterns hanging above. I didn't what I would say to Edward when I saw him, but that was okay because all I needed to do was _feel. _My heart wouldn't lead me astray. My heart would tell me who I wanted and confuse me no more. I would know. I had to. That was the only way I knew to decide.

"Bella."

I turned around, my heart soaring at the sound of that familiar velvet voice, my name coming from _his _lips. I saw Edward. I hadn't known I had missed him until I felt the sight of him complete me. He was ravishing in a black tuxedo that fit his every muscle and movement to the quick. His eyes were dark gold and fringed with dark eyelashes that cast dark shadows down his sharp, flawless face. His bronze hair stuck out gloriously, uncontained and frenzious and gorgeous. He was a reincarnation of Adonis. Not that any of this mattered at all. All that mattered was that he was Edward. _EdwardEdwardEdwardEdward. _

My feet guided me forward without control and I halted a pace away from him although I wanted to keep moving forward. I felt either one of our gazes would make the other abruptly erupt into flame.

"Edward, I need to talk to you," I stated obviously, already breathless from his mere presence.

He nodded and moved backward, unveiling a bench behind him that I hadn't noted before. He waited until I sat on it before settling next to me gracefully. His approximity made my blood rise, my cheeks flush, my heart pound against my chest.

"You're beautiful," he said sincerely, his silky voice husky and making a shiver rush over my skin. "You always are, but this color flatters you." His eyes lingered on the heels Alice had forced on me. I was still surprised I hadn't twisted my ankle completely _off._

"Thank you." I swallowed and met his eyes shyly, peeking up through my eyelashes. "Edward," I began and then stopped. My plan wasn't working at all. I thought my heart would do all the talking, but my mind seemed to need to play a role in this too. I couldn't stop thinking. It wasn't easy pouring my heart out when it seemed to speak an entire other language. I bit my lip in indecision.

"Gentle, love," he said and I blinked at him. "You'll tear the skin."

He carefully parted my lips with the tip of his cool marble finger and without thought I whispered, "I love you."

I was astonished, stunned, - _shocked -_ at myself, and he was too, maybe as stunned as I was. We stared at each other in amazed silence for several moments before all the air rushed out of Edward's body. His liquid molten eyes shined with too many emotions to identify at once.

"Say it again."

I took a deep breath and sat closer, sliding my hands up over his broad shoulders and neck. He swallowed, his eyes hopeful and loving and everything to me. The rest of the world didn't exist anymore. There was nothing but him.

"I'll say it a million times," I whispered, tangling my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. "I'll never stop saying it if you want. I love _you _Edward Cullen. Only you."

His lips parted and his eyes darkened twenty shades. His hand rose and his fingers gently brushed my cheek, I gasped at the sensation. He smiled at me wryly. "If vampires could cry," he murmured and my breath hitched.

"Do you still love me?" I asked, my life line hanging on whatever his answer would be.

He pressed his smooth lips against my forehead and I breathed out, revelating in the intoxicating presence and scent of him. "I will always love you," he said, not for the first time. "A damned emotions are forever and I am one of the damned."

I shook my head. "You _aren't _damned Edward."

He interrupted me, his lips drifting across my neck and then lurching pulse. "I love you Bella Swan, forever."

I held him to me, hanging on for all I was worth. I felt if he let me go the world would lose sense again. I breathed him in, all of him, his entire presence. It had always been Edward, he had been my first and he would be my last love. Edward was mine and I was his. It was fate, natural... We were made for each other.

"Kiss me," I whispered and opened my eyes to see him. I wanted to drink him in, a second spent not seeing his face was a second of my short life wasted. "Please."

His eyes darkened and he cradled my head gently, as if I were a fragile china doll or made of glass. He leaned down and pressed his mouth against mine sweetly, softly, so tender and careful I almost burst with uncontrollable human need. I trembled in his arms, fireworks exploding behind my eyelids and making my heart race. He pulled back, letting me breathe.

"You don't have to be so careful," I said, breathless. "I think I've proved I can handle myself. Haven't I?"

He grinned at me crookedly, dazzling and rendering me breathless. "Yes, my Bella, I think you have."

I pulled him back down to me and he kissed me harder, more freely this time, and my heart almost burst out my ribcage from the vehemence of it. He tilted his head slightly and I took the chance quickly, pressing myself forward into his arms and taking him by surprise. He gasped and I swept my tongue across his, moaning at the unbelievably sweet _taste. _He groaned and pulled me closer, stringing across his lap and with lines of concentration marring his forehead carefully brushed his lips against mine as I panted - once, twice, three times before I smashed my mouth on his. I pulled his hair and he growled into my mouth, startling me and making me gasp and this time _he_ tangled his tongue with mine. I almost passed out from oxygen deprivation as he pressed his mouth against mine with bruising force, growling and groaning, and ultimately claiming my mouth with his divine tongue.

He sat back when I was far from finished and we were both panting. His eyes were black and his jaw was clenched in restraint. He stood and stepped several paces back, breathing deeply and clenching his fists to control himself.

"Are you okay?" I asked after two minutes of watching him work to keep himself under control.

He looked at me and his eyes were lighter now. He inhaled the clean air deeply, feeling the burn of my blood scorch his throat, and I loved him for that. He nodded and held out his hand for me. "Dance with me Bella," he murmured and I bit my lip, hesitating.

"I can't dance," I confessed, embarrassed, and he smiled wider at me.

"Love," he said softly, pulling me to my feet and anchoring me to his chest. My breath snagged when he placed my feet on top of his. His eyes smoldered me. "You don't have to."

* * *

"I'll never stop saying it if you want. I love _you _Edward Cullen. Only you," Bella breathed, looking dazzled and gorgeous and so _in love. _It tore Harry apart, it made him want to rip into a rage, or rip his own heart out his chest.

She hadn't remembered the kiss or him or his love at all. Not when Edward Cullen still existed.

He had known the day after the battle, the instant he had awoken. No matter what he did, no matter how he proved his irrevocable love to her, he would never compare to Edward Cullen. Not because of his impossible beauty or natural vampiric allure, although Harry wanted to blame it all on that, but because Harry had been too late from the beginning. It was his own fault really and he hated himself for that.

He had had _years _to love Bella, to tell her, and he kept thinking to himself "what if?" If he had done all that, he would most certainly not be watching his first and seemingly last love fall head over heels for some ginger vampire, he thought gloomily. The worst part was that she really would have loved Harry. She would have been in _his _arms right now, telling _him _that she loved only him for forever, and looking up at _him _with those big chocolate doe eyes. But he had missed his chance and suffered dearly for it.

The kiss hadn't really meant anything, not to Bella. Maybe in the rush of the moment - the bloodlust and the victorious slay of Voldemort and the fact that Harry had just saved her life - Bella had kissed him. Maybe she would say differently, but deep down, Harry knew that was the only reason behind her brief passion that day. If the kiss had meant nearly as much to her as it had meant to him the past week wouldn't have been filled with vehement avoidance of what they had shared the day of the battle. They would have replayed that passionate kiss in reality again and again if she loved him.

But she didn't. She loved _him, _the vampire_._

All Harry wanted to do right then was disappear, - or drop dead - either one really worked for him. His heart had never been broken before and it felt unrepairable. It might have been.

He turned away from the sight of Edward Cullen, dancing his love further away from him with every step he took, and walked the long way to the Wizard Inn he and Bella had stayed at the past week. What kept him from collapsing where he stood was the fact that he'd be gone to Diagon Alley whenever Bella came to find him, and he would not be keen to look back for a long while.

* * *

Edward stiffened when the Volvo rolled to a stop at the end of the driveway. My nervousness at confronting Charlie flushed away at the sight of Edward's suddenly black eyes and flared nostrils. I stared up at the house through the water dotted window that surely held Charlie safe inside critically, - his cruiser was still parked in the exact spot it had been the day of the Wizard battle - and scoped our surroundings twice for anything suspicious.

"What's wrong?" I demanded when I found nothing amiss, clutching Edward's arm tighter but he remained immobile, frozen with his lips pulled back from his bared teeth.

I shuddered at the animalistic expression on his face and scrambled out of the car and into the downpour when he didn't answer me, running down the sidewalk up to the front door. "Bella, no!" Edward shouted from behind me and then he was in front of me, blocking the door and looking immovable.

"Edward, move."

"No, we need to get you out of here. It's not safe."

"Why not? What's going on?"

He locked his jaw and slid his eyes toward the door next to us, looking disgusted. "Let's just go."

"No, I need to do this Edward. You said so yourself." _And so did Harry._

His hand fastened around my arm when I moved forward to the door. "Do you smell that?" he sneered, eyes turned into orbs of swirling ink.

I sniffed and cringed. "Charlie must have forgotten to take out the trash-" I froze. "Oh my God."

I turned on him. "Edward, Open The Door."

He stared at me.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" I screamed and he twisted the knob. I heard the lock break against its will as he turned it.

He pushed it open behind him and said, very quietly, "Stay close to me, love."

I glanced at the distorted doorknob, dented so that it was the shape of Edward's fingers, and nodded, shivering and shaking. I gratefully tucked myself under his extended arm where he protectively pulled me into his side. The smell of garbage was stronger in here and a feeling of dread was building inside me - stronger, stronger - and making me quiver and the things around me blur.

I clutched Edward's waist with one hand and my wand with the other.

I gagged and wished then that I knew some Cleaning spells to undo the strong scent of rot. My hair rose on end when he stepped into the living room and saw - I choked on a sob and Edward tore us out of there so quickly that one instant we were in the house looking at Charlie's lifeless body, and the next we were in his car. The house disappearing behind us.

My eyes swam, my breath came out in short, furious puffs. My hands were shaking. "Put down the window," I hissed through my emotion and it rolled down - too, too slowly. "Pull over the car!" I shouted. "Please!"

He swerved it to the side of the dark road and I hurled myself out, stumbling blindly to the grass where I pitched forward and heaved my lunch all over a fern. Then Edward was beside me, rubbing my back and consoling me. Tears ran down my face and I stood, panting, and throwing my face back to swallow down rain droplets. Thunder clapped above us and I shuddered.

"A vampire killed him," I whispered, shaken and feeling dead inside. "He was pale. Too pale."Whiter than I had ever seen him Charlie had laid on the rug wreaking of decay and blanched to the shade of bones. I screamed bloody murder into Edward's shoulder and he held me to him, letting me soak him in the storm and my tears. I sobbed again and again incomprehensibly "_who did it?" _

All the Death Eaters had been captured and none of them were vampires anyway. Every Newborn had been destroyed in the battle. But there was still - I froze, silencing abruptly and startling Edward further. "Love? I'm taking you to my house. We have to tell Carlisle, the others will be home later." But I wasn't paying attention to him or the sudden relief of the heat from the dashboard blowing in my face when he tucked me inside the car. An epiphany had overcome me and it was horrifically marvelous.

"_James _Lestrange_, a Squib by birth and vampire by second life," I continued and the foolish vampire's widened inconsiderably._

_"You really think I didn't know?" I cackled. "As I said, Lord Voldemort knows all. Granteels decodes to become Lestrange and I can see the features resemblance even more now that your hair has been dyed black as Bellatrix's once was. The early ancestors Lestranges disowned you, disgusted with you surely as any pure blood would have been, and somewhere along someone was stupid to pick scum like you up..."_

_There was irate rage building in the stupid vampire's eyes and he was growling furiously, crouched on the balls of his feet now. I smiled, leering at him. "And now you're a nomad, alone, since that Victoria of yours is long dead now-"_

_He attacked and much faster I cried "crucio!" to send him colliding to the floor flat on his back, struggling and roaring in agony._

_I stood over him, sending a long thin shadow over his pained face, and leered at him. "I have one more order for you before I end you Lestrange. I need you to make a little visit while I approach the battle field..."_

My heart stopped. But Voldemort had never ended James Lestrange. We had gotten him first. James was still alive somewhere, I realized. But more importantly, James had completed that visit. Voldemort was the reason James Lestrange killed my father.

* * *

**AN: I promise to repay the long wait in many **_**frequent **_**updates or try much much harder to do that anyhow.** **Write me up a review, because I know there must be a lot going on in your minds right about now. X)  
~ If you want to see the first and alternate chapter 53 (which is especially for Team Harry fans) check out My Stories under my profile page for the _Lingering Touches _outtake and enjoy your slightly _lemony_ H/B fix.  
~ There is also a H/B vid on Youtube I will soon be posting that I put together a little while ago especially for DM and by the next chapter (which will hopefully be soon) it should be posted, and I'll give you the guys the link. **

_**Hoping you all don't flay me alive and serve me to the hippogriffs,  
**_**~ IO**


	54. The Kill

**Part III: The End**

* * *

I COULD PROCESS NOTHING BUT THE SLOW, PAINFUL BEATS OF MY HEART. I was moved from the Volvo into Edward's arms and they held comfort for me, but he could only heal the cracks splitting my heart so much. He carried me up the winding walkway to the Cullen mansion at inhuman speed and then the door was opening, revealing Carlisle.

"I got your message Edward," he said and then looked at me gravely, sympathy ringing in his bright honey eyes. "I'm so sorry for your loss Bella."

I nodded mutely and Esme appeared behind him, twisting her fingers with his. Her butterscotch eyes radiated maternal concern and pity. "Please come in Bella," she sang in her bell-like voice and Edward moved us inside.

I turned away from their beautiful faces and buried my face in Edward's shirt, I couldn't bear the sight of their pitiful expressions. We were taken into the living room where Carlisle and Esme sat close to each other on the love seat and Edward held me in the arm chair. I strangled my tears, but I was weary as I sat up in Edward's lap to face them.

"Where are the others?" I asked and my voice betrayed my choked tears. I cleared it roughly.

Esme swallowed, looking heartbroken as she watched me. Edward stroked my hair, murmuring consolances to me. "They're still at the dance," Carlisle said. "They should be home by midnight at the least."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "I know-" I bit my lip. "I know who k-killed him."

Carlisle leaned forward, weaving his fingers together, and lines of concern marred his forehead. "Who, love?" Edward asked gently, still stroking my hair.

My chest shook. "James," I whispered.

Carlisle frowned. "Who?"

"A-a Squib, born from a Wizard family but rendered totally unmagical. Except that was forever ago." I turned to face them again, I had curled into Edward. "Now, he's a vampire."

Esme gasped quietly and Carlisle's eyes narrowed, I felt Edward's chest quiver with a growl behind me. His hands tightened on my shoulders and I turned around to face him. His dark gold eyes were narrowed into slits.

"You'll stay with us," Carlisle said. "Anywhere else isn't safe for you."

I smiled bitterly. "I don't have anywhere else to go." I paused and frowned, dread dropped through me like a thousand tons. "Harry... He isn't safe either. We stayed at the Wizard Inn all week," I explained quickly, panicking. "James will go after him!"

"We don't know that for sure," Carlisle said unsurely.

"Can't he take care of himself?" Edward snarled and I shot a look at him.

"Edward," Esme admonished.

His jaw tightened and he looked down. I took a deep breath and faced Carlisle again. "We have to warn him. We need to bring him here with us or at least send him back to the Wizard World where he can be properly protected," I said. Although what facing him would entail between Harry and I, I didn't know. How would I tell him that I had picked Edward _over _him? It was too cruel for words... I didn't want to do this... I swallowed.

My worry for Harry was momentous, almost too affectionate, but I knew it would be long until my feelings for him had completely flushed. I loved Edward, but seeing Harry wouldn't help firm my resolve.

"Where is the hotel?" Esme asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Edward had stood up and was now pacing back and forth angrily, growling to himself furiously. I knew he was angry because he wanted to keep me safe here, and surely didn't want me seeing Harry, but I had to do this. Keeping Harry safe was essential.

"Bella?" she repeated and I blinked at her.

"Port Angeles."

"I'll start the car-" Carlisle began, but then Edward was in front of me, looking down at me with rage that made his hands shake. I looked up at him, surprised, but didn't flinch back.

"You're not going," he said from behind his clenched sharp teeth. "He could be after _you."_

"I know," I said levelly, looking calmly up at him. "But I have to protect Harry."

"No."

I rose an eyebrow at him. "You're stopping me?"

He glared down at me. I stood up and took his hand, he didn't waver but his eyes flashed. "I'm sorry, but I'm going. I can protect myself."

"I'm coming with you."

I frowned at him. "I don't want you to get hurt-"

"Bella," he said lowly. "I can't let you go alone. I won't."

"I'll take her," Carlisle interrupted. "We're losing time, son."

Edward didn't even look at him, he held my eyes intensely and his stone hand tightened around mine. "I'm not letting you go without me."

"Fine, come with us!" I huffed. "I can't keep going back and forth with you, he might have already found Harry!" Harry could have been _dead._

Edward's eyes tightened, but I turned away from him and faced Carlisle. "Which car is yours?"

"The black Mercedes, I'll pull it up front Bella," Carlisle said, not unkindly before disappearing with Edward in a streak of color.

I looked at Esme and tried to summon a smile for her without success. I was in her arms in seconds and I buried my face in her neck, inhaling the scent of freesia. She stroked my hair back and pressed her hard lips against my forehead.

"You're very strong Bella. I admire that," she whispered. "Stay strong for them, for Charlie and Edward and your Harry..." She squeezed me once more before stepping back from me and leading me to the door.

"Won't you?" she asked while Edward was seemingly out of hearing distance.

I nodded, my throat too constricted to speak properly. "Yeah," I said roughly and she smiled at me warmly, her golden eyes glistening. "Thanks Esme."

The garage door opened and I turned around to see the headlights of Carlisle's sleek black Mercedes flood the dark driveway. I ran down, suddenly anxious and restless to get to Harry. What if James had already gotten him too? I pictured Harry's carcass instead of Charlie's and nearly retched again, my stomach coiling. I hurtled myself into the backseat of the sports car. The engine revved as soon as I slammed the door shut behind me and the tires squealed as we spun out of the Cullen's driveway and onto the street.

We shot over the bridge and my heart was pumping and flying faster than the wheels spinning under me. Edward's arm reached backward - toward me - and I blinked at his extended hand, surprised, before taking it gratefully. I kneeled over his given hand and held it to my pounding heart as if I were in prayer, holding his cold fingers against his lips and choking back tears, trying so hard not to let my emotions claim me.

"How much longer?" I demanded, looking up around us through the tinted windows to see us streak through a red light and soft yellow street lights turn into a blur around us.

Carlisle didn't look at me, his eyes narrowed and focused on the road. "Ten minutes."

"Can't you make ten minutes five?" I said anxiously and Edward's hand tightened around mine. "Please?" I added and Edward looked at Carlisle's profile. His jaw tightened, a gesture so similar to Edward I was surprised that Carlisle wasn't really Edward's biological father.

"I can try Bella."

That was almost enough to sustain me. I resumed my Edward-hand-choking.

Minutes later, I barked, "Here!"

Carlisle slammed on the brakes. He frowned, looking around us at the dead, abandoned street. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I sprung out of the car and then Edward was at my side. I scrambled for my wand, my hands shaking tremendously, and sprinted toward the forlorn, empty building ahead of us. I knew Carlisle was behind us, quiet as a ghost and stealthy as the vampire he was.

"Where is it, love?" Edward asked, his voice low and I merely held up my wand in response.

I hoped the owner, Sally, hadn't changed the passcode since noon when Harry and I were here last, and I shouted, "toad treacles!"

The burgundy bricks shook and rattled, as did the windows and blinds on the two dirty buildings in front of us until they slid apart, revealing the more or less classy Wizard Inn between them.

"Amazing," Carlisle breathed and Edward said something too quiet for me to hear.

"Hurry," I said. No sooner than I had finished had Edward scooped me into his arms and brought us to the entrance with Carlisle at our side. He set me down and I shot him a grateful look before banging on the door loudly. "It's not that popular so it's as dead on the inside as it looks on the outside, which is perfect for Harry and I after all the Wizard War commotion," I babbled anxiously as the door swung open by itself.

The inside was dusty and mostly mahogany wood furnishings and Sally - missing half her set of teeth - was inside hunched and still over the out of tune piano. Edward flinched and I stiffened.

"Is she-?" I began.

Carlisle gravely said, "Yes."

I swallowed. "Drained?"

Carlisle blinked at me and I ran through, fighting the urge to sneeze from all the dust and cluster inside and cry from the truth that was dawning on me. Edward and Carlisle seemed to have lost their vehemence, they had accepted what I would not. Because he _could not be dead. _I would have felt it, something inside would have split, and I would have _known _if Harry were gone. He couldn't be.

I dashed up the stairs, panting as we ran up two flights and I skidded to a stop when we were at the end of the hall on the second floor.

"Is he in here?" Carlisle asked and I nodded, reaching for the handle but Edward cut across me quickly. He looked at me.

"Wait," he said quietly, his eyes darkening and he inhaled.

"What is it?" I asked quickly and his eyes narrowed.

"The scent of vampire," Carlisle said lowly and I could see anger in his eyes.

"Oh my God," I whispered, not caring that there were now tears streaking down my face.

I about wrestled with the doorknob but Edward beat me to it, murmuring, "stay behind me," before opening the door.

I dug my nails into his shirt and craned my head around him as he ventured inside - too slow, I needed to see if Harry was here - and I let him go when we were far enough inside and sprinted around him. "HARRY!" I shouted. "HARRY!"

"Wait, Bella!" Edward called.

Then I saw him, laying on the bed and looking quite relaxed. His glasses were gone and he squinted his big emerald eyes at me.

"Thank God, you're okay!" I actually cried with relief and ran over to him, but he held up a hand, not looking at me. I stumbled to a halt a few feet away from him, frowning at him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he said, looking around me at Carlisle and Edward.

"Did anything happen to you?" I asked, dropping to my knees before him. "Where's your wand? You'll need it."

He scowled, staring down at the bed spread. Why wouldn't he look at me? "Lost it."

"You lost your wand!"

"Yeah, I know, it's a long story," he said shortly and I winced, slightly hurt.

"Listen, you've gotta come with us," I urged.

He looked up at me, puzzled. "Why is that?" he sneered and I flinched.

"It's not safe, I'll explain later-"

"Bella," I heard Carlisle begin behind me, but then the door behind us exploded outward.

I whipped around, my eyes wide, in time to see Carlisle and Edward instantly shift into protective crouches in front of us and then get hurtled out of the way. I gasped and Harry grabbed me from behind, throwing his arms around me and rolling us over until we landed on the floor in the narrow, hidden space between the window and bed.

I saw swirling black cloaks and streaks of white. "Death Eaters," I whispered. "But that's impossible!"

Harry shook his head, his eyes wide, the distant act abandoned. "They can't be."

"Edward! Carlisle!" I yelled over the commotion of fighting. Sometimes I saw a flash of bronze hair or a white hand flashing out and clutching air when it missed someone's throat.

My heart was flying, pumping. "GET HER OUT!" I heard Edward roar but I would not leave him. I struggled with Harry who wouldn't let me get to my feet so I could hex them.

"Let me go!" I hissed and he shook his head, gripping my wrists firmly.

"You might accidentally hit one of them, they're moving too fast," he insisted rationally, but I continued to fight him, even though I knew he was right. Tears were an endless flow down my face, and I cried out when I saw Carlisle thrown upward into the ceiling and then taken down to the floor by one of the cloaked figures. His perfect, movie star face was crushed into the wood floor boards and then Edward roared in outrage, sending one of the figures crashing through the wall into the room next door. Debris and blurs whirled around us. The figure Edward had thrown into the room next door sped upward and lunged at me.

Edward looked ferocious, animalistic, somehow beautiful, - like a _vampire - _and I shivered at his expression as he lunged toward the scrambling cloaked figure, whose face was obscured.

"That's enough," a cold, child-like voice sang through the cacophony and Edward froze, his hand around a stark white throat.

I looked around and gasped as the figure - smaller than the others and more dainty - pulled their ebony hood down. "I know that face," I said, stunned.

Harry looked at me. "From where?"

I blinked, puzzled. "I saw her before - um - i-in a dream." A dream from forever ago.

_They circled something - or someone. Their flourishing black cloaks clung to them as if they were a second skin. __The murmur of low, smooth voices settled over the room in hushes, breaking the eerie silence. Their cloaked heads were bowed, as if they were all concealing something... __Fear trembled like ice tendrils down my spine as I took a step forward. __A beautiful woman rose her head and I saw bright crimson irisies that stood out against her pale skin frighteningly, causing me to flinch back. Dark black hair fell down her shoulders, the inhuman beauty of her surreal as a patch of light hit her face exactly like a prism, and her skin threw the light in rainbow sparkles against the siena._

Vampires.

_...__His alabaster face sent the filtered sun rays into motes of glitter, shimmering around his bright burgundy eyes. He smiled at me plesently, drifting forward gracefully and reaching for my hand. __"Isabella," he cried in a delighted sigh, like my name was exquisite air to breathe._

_He glided further forward - closer to me - and his burgandy eyes gleamed when he took my face into his papery hands._

_"You have been missed, I assure you, but our fears are laid to rest now that we know you will soon be back. Such a comfort..." _

_...__"Isn't that right, la tua cantante?" he asked, releasing me._

_Everything faded around me and panic flooded through me. Where my master had been a tall, grand mirror stood in his stead. Embroidered with inticate gold designs and shining, it reflected me back at myself. __But I wasn't the same, I had bright _red_ eyes._

"Drop him," the girl called out to Edward - snapping me back to reality - and he scowled, yanking his hand back from the man's neck.

Carlisle was already captured, his arms drawn behind his back by one of the cloaked figures - in a raven black cloak - and the man Edward had nearly killed shoved Edward's perfect face into the wall harshly, tearing up the wallpaper before gripping him in a choke hold.

Even though it didn't hurt him, I still yelled out angrily, "Get the hell off him!" Harry's hands tightened on me, but I ignored him, storming to my feet and glared at the girl with incense.

She looked at me, amused and annoyed at once, and I shivered. Her eyes swirled with blood. "Are you trying to tell me what to do, human?" she sneered and I bristled at her despite her chilling burgundy eyes.

"Let him go."

"Aro said you were not to be hurt," she growled. "And luckily - for you - I am keen to obey my Master."

I shuddered, it was true. She belonged to _the Volturi_, and though I did not know much about them, I knew they were the vampire law enforcers. And bad news.

"What are you doing here Jane? We have done nothing wrong," Carlisle interrupted, struggling to look up from where he was held to the floor.

"Demetri, let Carlisle Cullen speak," the little girl - Jane - commanded silkily and Demetri reluctantly loosened his grip, hauling Carlisle to his feet. I winced, reaching for my wand but Harry tightened his hand around mine and held me to his chest.

"Not yet..." he breathed, his eyes warning me. "They'll take it."

I would save my wand for the right moment. I nodded to show my understanding.

"Aro has requested your presence," Jane said and Carlisle frowned.

"And was this massacre really necessary Jane?"

Jane's smiled slightly, except it was cold and callous. Chilling for what looked like a twelve-year old girl. "Aro has let you live your way of life Carlisle, do not question ours."

"I only see the truth in the killing of innocents."

"Innocents?" she sneered and I imagined if she were human enough she would have laughed. "Walking meals, I think."

"Please release my family and I will gladly visit Aro, he is an old friend," Carlisle pleaded, his wise eyes dark butterscotch and persuasive.

"But it is not you Aro desires to see so much," she said, looking quite thrilled at the tension she was building.

"Then who?" Edward barked and the other cloaked figure flattened his face into the ground. I jerked in Harry's arms, bristling with fury.

Jane's red eyes focused on me. I didn't like it. She stared at me curiously. "Her," she chimed.

Edward growled instantly, "_No."_

"I know, I don't see the point of interest," she said conversationally before she looked at him then, her eyes narrowing. "Master didn't prohibit hurting _you _and howI would love to inflict pain on you, boy," she said softly.

"Get away from him," I snarled, for she had glided forward over the floor so gracefully it was like her feet weren't touching it. She had ventured closer to Edward.

She looked at me brilliantly. "I don't understand his interest in you, really,_" _she said. "You're plain, very unexciting."

I narrowed my eyes at her and she bared her teeth at me. In the next instant, she wasn't an inch away from me, and she hurled me into the air by my shoulders, making me gasp. "Don't look at me like that, girl, I'll tear your throat out and feed it to your boyfriend before you can blink."

"Let her go Jane," Edward ground out, restrained by the vampire holding him but fighting furiously. I gasped in Jane's grip, clawing at her hand - anything I could reach - vehemently.

She ignored him and continued to glower up at me darkly, her eyes pitch black now. "Of course, I'm not sure exactly who your boyfriend is."

"Jane," Carlisle warned, but she continued without restraint, enjoying herself greatly.

"I have been watching you since dawn, girl, and you weren't nearly as boring as I had thought you would be when Master assigned me to you." Her eyes lit. "You'd make a wonderful toy, wouldn't you? Feicety. And troublesome. _Two_ boys in one day..."

She grinned viciously at me when the color drained from my face. "Yes, I saw you in the forest with the human boy - why have you two been sharing a bed, hm? - and not an hour later the vampire couldn't keep his hands off you. You're a _prize, _yes, and you'd make such an entertaining pet." She cut her eyes across the room to rest on Edward, the entire room was silent except for the growls tremmoring through Edward's chest and the Volturi guards snickers. I couldn't meet his eyes, absolutely flaming. "You have toys of your own of course, how very dangerous of you to play with the affection of a vampire." Her eyes rested on me again.

"I'm not playing," I gasped.

"I think I can see Aro's interest in you now. You _are _fun, aren't you?" she continued. She blinked up at me dazzingly and then her nose was at my pulse, inhaling me. Edward roared. "Want to be my toy, girl? I can dress you up and you can bring me humans to drink. I can even drink _you, _you do make me thirsty."

"Go to hell," I spat and Edward snarled in agreement, kicking out at the vampire holding him.

"Not interested in going back," she remarked dryly and I snapped my teeth at her. She dropped me, letting me fall to the floor, and glared down at me. "Don't mess with me, girl, you don't know how old I am - or what I can do. Maybe I'll show you."

She smiled at me vindictively and Carlisle said sharply, "That's enough Jane."

She turned her dark burgundy gaze on him and snarled, "You're not my Master Carlisle." She turned her eyes on me. "Allow me to demonstrate the strength of what pain I can inflict on your friends, little girl."

Carlisle yelled out and Edward roared in outrage in response. I whipped out my wand and Harry yelled, "_NO, _Bella!"

_"Incendio!" _I snarled and Jane's head snapped toward mine, she ducked out of the way of the spinning jet of green light and it hit the vampire holding Edward squarely in the face.

He cried out, clawing at the emerald flames engulfing his perfect face, and Edward leaped toward me. "Felix!" Jane gasped, enraged, and then her arms were around my neck uncomfortably tight.

I grunted and struggled in her grip and she hissed, "Drop it."

"Over my dead body," I grunted. Bad choice of words.

"Excellent," she growled.

"Jane, Aro would not be happy that you deliberately went against his wishes," Edward called out.

She froze and glared up at him. I struggled helplessly in her stone grip, choking. "Who is going to tell him?"

"Me," he spat. "And then I'll tear out Alec's throat and feed it to his boyfriend while you watch."

Her eyes widened in rage. "You would never."

"I will if you kill her."

He was hovering toward me, each step measured and small and slow, but a step closer. I fought for breath, gasping. She tightened her chokehold for an instant, contemplating the threat and glowering at him, before she let me collapse to the floor. I gulped down air painstakingly and clutched my aching throat, and then I was in Edward's arms, secured against his marble chest.

"That is ENOUGH," she screamed furiously, seemingly forgetting the fact that I still had my wand and I tucked it away in my pocket, quivering in Edward's arms. I knew he hadn't forgotten what Jane had said, but he still wanted to protect me. I clung to that fact.

"The Cullen coven is charged the crime of revealing the existence of vampires to the mortal Isabella Swan."

"Charged what?" I rasped anxiously.

"Charged death," she said triumphantly. "The Cullen trial shall be held in Volterra, Italy at the house of the Volturi. Alice and Edward Cullen have been requested by Aro personally to attend as well as Carlisle." Her eyes sliced into mine and I stilled under her glare, Edward drew me closer.

"_She _must attend," she said, her red orbs going to me. I shut my eyes against her glare, swallowing.

"Must you escort us?" Carlisle asked cordially and I opened my eyes to gauge Jane's expression. Her eye twitched.

"No," she said softly. "But if you do not arrive within tomorrow's nightfall, we will come for you, and we _will _hurt you. More." Her eyes glinted as if she greatly enjoyed this thought, I imagined she did.

"We'll be there, but the rest of my family will stay here."

She smiled at him coldly, ice seemed to have inflicted its essence inside her lips. "Unless we kill you all."

He stiffened. "What brought you to our home initially?"

"There were whispers of a Newborn epidemic, unfortunately, we missed the fun. And then we heard rumors and secrets of the Cullen coven's human pets." Her eyes darkened and rested on the burnt vampire - Felix. "We heard other things also."

"Who told you all this?" Carlisle demanded.

"A foolish vampire by the name of James Lestrange, I believe, and he was ended for helping rise these Newborns and the suspicion of humans." I stiffened.

"Tomorrow's nightfall," Jane chimed. "Don't keep us waiting, you'll regret it sincerely."

And then the vampires disappeared, leaving behind tense silence. I swallowed and looked at Harry. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said roughly and I knew he wasn't revealing his emotions when I heard his voice, flat and dead.

"Right," I answered instead, too keeping my thoughts to myself.

"Edward, I need to speak to you outside," Carlisle said seriously and Edward frowned at him. "Now," he added and Edward unwillingly followed him out the room, glancing back at us before disappearing out the bare door frame.

I was thankful for Carlisle.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," I began.

"Don't be," he interrupted sharply and I flinched. He crossed the floor to meet me. He slid his palm over my cheek and waited until I looked up at him. "I'm angry at myself, not you. I was too late, and I tried to take you from _him _when I'd already missed my chance. I get that." He stepped closer and his eyes grew more intense. "But if you ever change your mind or if you _ever _need me...call me. I'm here for you Bella, always," he said intensely and I blinked back tears.

I bit my lip. "I'm really glad you're alive," I said, my voice rough from emotion.

He kissed the corner of my lips lingeringly and pulled back, making my chest tighten. He stared at my lips for a dazed instant before his eyes snapped to mine. "I'm going back to Britain, I hope you'll be okay, but I can't be around you when..." he trailed off, swallowing, and I nodded in understanding.

"I get it," I said. "I'll miss you."

He stared at me. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" he asked curiously.

I took a deep breath. "I'd let you have it."

He stared at me, his eyes conflicting and then he carefully leaned forward. I closed my eyes and felt his thumb brush across my mouth. "As sweet as you are Bella, I don't need another taste of what I can never have," he said and I opened my eyes in surprise.

He kissed my forehead and stepped back, raising his hand in farewell. He smiled at me slightly, looking as broken as I felt. "Love you, baby."

With a crack he Disapparated from my sight and then Harry Potter was gone. I had the sudden urge to sob and collapse and scream and cry all at once. I was too overwhelmed. Picking Edward over Harry, Charlie's death, the worry that Harry was dead because of James, the Volturi, saying goodbye to Harry for who knew how long... It was all _too much, _and yet this night was not over.

I don't how long I stood there but eventually my nerves went on end when Edward arrived from behind me. I faced Edward and he looked down at me with dark eyes.

"We'll fix this, somehow," I said determinedly, coiling my fists. "I know we will."

He was grim and didn't respond except for wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked at Carlisle, secretly relishing the feel of Edward's arms around my waist - so secure and safe, it was like nothing could touch me, but I knew that was a lie.

"How do we fix this?" I asked quietly and Edward stiffened. "What happens?"

Carlisle was grave. "The Volturi are not in favor of killing their own kind, and certainly not old friends such as myself. They'd rather efface the humans. They have before. I've seen it."

I blinked. "You mean they're going to kill _me?"_

"But that won't happen," Edward said stubbornly, looking at me firmly, but his words didn't hold any real comfort for me. I swallowed dryly.

"Isn't there another option?" I asked desperately and Carlisle and Edward shared a look. "What is it?"

Carlisle hesitated. "No," Edward said sharply and Carlisle frowned at him.

"She deserves to know, at least, Edward."

Edward shook his head, staring him down but Carlisle didn't falter. "That is _not _an option Carlisle. It's a curse."

Carlisle faced me, his gold eyes liquid and swirling. "Carlisle," Edward growled.

"Tell me," I pressed and Carlisle shot Edward a look.

"If we don't tell her, they will," he said and Edward silenced, pressing his lips shut angrily and tightening his arms around me.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Either you die," Carlisle said, glancing at Edward. "Or they turn you."

I gaped. "Into a _vampire?" _

Edward spun me around so fast I went dizzy. "But you don't have to Bella, I'll hide you. We can go away somewhere they won't ever find us. You don't have to do this."

I was still reeling. "I-I'm tired," I said, looking at him unsurely and speaking sincerely. I really was beat. "A lot has happened today and we have a long flight to Volterra tomorrow, right?"

Carlisle nodded, looking at me with a sense of pride. "Yes, Bella needs her rest. No matter how powerful a Witch she is, she's still human." He smiled at me and I barely managed to grin back, I reached out to squeeze his hand before snuggling into Edward again.

_To die or be a vampire_, I mused as Edward carried me to the car outside, satisfied for now. Somehow, I couldn't truly consider the decision. At least, not yet. Maybe tomorrow, when I was facing the ravenous vampires in Volterra, I could decide. But this I knew for sure, for some unexplainable reason, I was anxious - not petrified - to meet the mysterious Aro.

* * *

**AN: Please review and thanks for reading, as always.  
~ IO**


	55. Nightfall

**Part III: The End**

"Hardest of Hearts" - Florence + the Machine

* * *

"WHY DO THEY WANT YOU AND ALICE TOO?" I HISSED TO EDWARD, HOPEFULLY UNHEARD by the pixie vampire herself over the churn of the plane engines as we began to land.

I stretched my arms out before me, flexing and unlocking the kinks, because first class was so luxurious my body felt like jelly. Edward swept his eyes around us, looking guarded and on edge - well, all that other than his constant aura of gorgeousness.

"Last time we met with Aro-" _Last time?_ "-I read his mind, and it seems he has a great desire for us to join the Volturi guard because of our gifts."

I frowned at him. "He wants to use you for your gifts?"

He sighed and looked out the window. The sun was going down, but it was still there. We had left quite early for the flight since Italy was eight hours ahead of our normal time and nightfall would arrive soon. By the time darkness fell over the sky, we would be in Volterra and more specifically in the Volturi's quarters. Edward reached over and slid the window shut, the skin on his hand glistening as if he were embedded with diamonds before the sunlight streaming inside was cut off.

"The Volturi guard is devised of vampires with special _talents. _Jane, for instance, can inflict great mental pain, and her brother Alec can cut off all senses." I absorbed that.

"Does Aro have a gift?"

"He can read every thought you've ever had with a single touch."

"Whoa."

He stared at me curiously and brushed my hair back behind my ear lightly. "I wonder if his gift would work on you."

"And if it did?"

Edward's mouth quirked up on one side. "Then there would be a problem."

"But if he can already read minds, why does he want you?" I argued.

"Because he can only read your thoughts if he comes in contact with your skin, otherwise his powers cannot penetrate the mind. I can read minds from distances and he considers that an advantage." Before I could ask he added, "And he wants Alice because she can _see _the future. There's no need to explain why that would be so beneficial to the Guard."

I tried picturing the Volturi guard in my mind - a different image from the cult of vampires I had once seen in a dream - and I saw many cloaked vampires, red-eyed and hungry for blood. I shivered.

"There are things you need to know about the Volturi guard Bella," Edward said seriously under his breath, and his silken voice carried over to me despite the loud noise going on around us as we descended. "You especially need to be aware of Aro," he said gravely. "He's dangerous."

Alice returned and daintily resumed her seat next to me, casting her arm around my shoulder. "You shouldn't scare her Edward," she chided and kissed my cheek endearingly. "Of course, fear is the truth, but she needs to be calm when we visit the Guard." She stroked my hair back soothingly. _Visit, _I thought, almost outright scoffing, _as if we aren't being _forced.

Edward frowned at her. "I suppose."

"I'm always right."

He rolled his eyes.

"I can be calm," I objected childishly. "But I won'tbe oblivious. Tell me about Aro," I demanded. "He's the ruler of the Guard, the leader, right?"

"Very few would say otherwise," Edward said darkly. "Technically, Caius and Marcus - his brothers - rule at his side, but if you want the truth it is easy to see that Aro has most power and influence over the Guard. He's ruthless and clever, but he won't come across that way. Don't fall for his tricks Bella," he warned.

"_Dangerous,_" Alice murmured in agreement.

I nodded. "Sure." They both continued to watch me warily. I sighed and flipped out my wand, angling it away from any eyes but their own. "I can handle myself." I had defeated the Dark Lord (alongside Harry, I remembered with a flinch) and I was now assured that I could do anything. "Don't worry."

Edward pushed my wand back into hiding and stared into my eyes deeply. "The Guard is very powerful, don't underestimate them Bella."

"It's illegal to reveal the secret existence of Wizards and Witches," Alice said suddenly, whom had paid close attention when Harry and I had once informed her and Emmett of common Wizard knowledge. I winced again at the thought of Harry and butterflies rose in my stomach simultaneously.

No_, _I had chosen Edward. I had made my decision. Harry had forced me to pick and Edward was my first choice, my instinct. So this was Harry's fault anyway. I frowned at how childish that sounded.

"That's why we have _Obliviators,_" I replied and at their puzzled looks, I waved Alice's worries away. I paused, a new thought occuring to me. "Do you think Aro really wants me because of some vampire law?" I asked, thinking of his hunger for gifts. Edward and Alice simultaneously winced at '_some vampire law.' _I lowered my voice to a whisper. "He doesn't _know_ about me, does he?"

Alice tensed and Edward's eyes tightened. "I don't know," he said, curling his hand around mine. "I'm not sure which I'd rather it be."

"I am," I said firmly.

"It's possible," Alice said grimly.

I looked at her. "Alice, can you look into my future and get a gist of...something?" I asked desperately.

Edward tensed. "It might not work since it's about _you_. I'm always blocked when I try to see into your future." She absorbed my expression and added, "Stand on the other side of the plane... I can try."

I smiled at her in relief and unbuckled my seatbelt, sneaking past the air attendants until I had joined Carlisle on the other side of the jet. I sat next to him, quivering with nerves. He looked at me with his kind champagne eyes and smiled sympathetically. He put a hand on my shoulder in comfort. "You surprise me, Bella."

"Sorry for just popping up, but I needed Alice to _see_ for me so I had to get on the other side of the plane," I started to ramble and Carlisle shook his head, not interrupting me, but I stopped talking anyway.

"What I mean, Bella, is that a lot has happened over the past night." _You've lost Charlie, _his eyes said. "Most humans would..." He searched for the correct term.

"Lose it," I finished for him and he nodded slightly. I sighed heavily. "I keep thinking if I don't focus on everything that's happened I can run from it, or keep it at bay at least. I know I can't do that forever, but for now, it works for me."

A starving longing for both my dad and Harry boiled in my stomach, churning through my veins. "You make me proud Bella," Carlisle said, pulling me from my dark tunnel of thoughts.

I felt like his daughter already.

The pilot announced that we had landed and that the airlines were thankful we had flown with them or whatever_._ Edward joined me when we had all filed out into the airport at the luggage pick-up.

"Did Alice get anything?" I asked instantly when he joined my side.

He looked away from me, searching for our bags. "No." He retrieved my and his suitcase, shifting them to one hand as if they were weightless, and to him they probably felt that way. He held me by the waist with his free hand and I looked up at him, frowning.

"Nothing at all?"

He avoided my eyes and shook his head. "Nothing, she was blocked." Suspicion and heavy doubt crept through me, tinging my attention until I was entirely focused on Edward.

I looked for Alice but she had left for a car, so I could not ask her myself. Besides, if Edward was lying - and it hurt me to know that he was - than Alice would surely lie to me too. I knew why they were lying to me, because they cared about me and they thought that ignorance would keep me safe, but I had learned the hard way that only truth was best.

Soon, we were all crushed together inside the yellow Porsche 911 Turbo that Alice had 'occupied' within the twenty minutes that our plane had touched ground. I curled into Edward further, wishing we could roll down the windows when we drove over a speed bump and Carlisle's elbow nearly broke my ribs. We were racing down the streets then, passed a small town and beautiful fields and farmlands until we arrived to Volterra. Volterra was gorgeous with its brick-stone streets and amazing views, and now twilight had arrived and nightfall was closing in. I could concentrate on the scenery no longer.

_I can be calm. _

I closed my eyes, leaning my head back on Edward's chest, and listened to my frantic, pumping heart. I was glad vampires did not need to breathe, because I needed all the air I could get.

"Everything will be okay, love," Edward murmured another lie to me. _Harry would never lie to me. _I stopped that thought, Edward's small lies were well-intentioned...but they were still lies. "I'll protect you."

Edward _would _try to protect me and surely get himself killed doing it_, _which was why I resolved to die for the Cullens before I let them die for me. Gryffindors were noble, but this wasn't about being a Gryffindor. It was about saving the ones I loved, if it ever came to that.

Alice halted the sports car and Edward helped me out. I was glad to stretch my legs after being squished inside a car with three vampires.

I saw Edward inhaling the air deeply, his face angled away from my direction, and I remembered then how hard it was for him to be around me. Remorse washed through me when I realized it must have been torture for him to be stuck in the car with me. When he faced me again, his eyes were a dark shade of butterscotch, but not black.

"There you are," a musical voice intoned from behind us and I spun around in surprise. "I had began to think you'd run."

My heart pounded at the sight of a lovely male vampire standing at the mouth of a dark alley. He had dark hair and burgundy eyes, but his features resembled a vampire I had seen before. He was Jane's brother, Alec, I realized and then remembered what Edward had told me about him.

Alec could numb all senses, and the prospect of that happening to me made me shiver. Would I be able to resist an attack like that, and if I didn't, could a spell?

"We don't reject invites," Alice chirped with a hint of hostility. "The Cullens are always polite."

We all knew we hadn't been invited, but forced.

He rose his hand, beckoning us. "Aro will be pleased to see you Carlisle Cullen, he considers you an old friend."

I frowned at this, puzzled, and Carlisle met the vampire's gaze levelly. "I would have hoped an old friend would not have his entire family's lives threatened."

Alec's mouth curved into the hint of a sneer. "Aro would have thought a former member of the Guard would have better reserve for our laws."

_A former member of the Volturi guard? _I looked at Edward, bewildered, but his gaze was solely focused on Alec. His arm tightened around my shoulders and he shifted me behind him ever so slightly.

Alec's eyes flicked up, not missing the movement, and he cocked his head slightly, examining me. I shuddered at the swirling red orbs that rested on me and Alec inhaled the air deeply.

"This is the human, then? Is she a pet?" I narrowed my eyes at him, but he had already looked away from me. "No matter, you will stay at the Volturi tower tonight and meet Aro and his brothers tomorrow for your hearing. Follow me."

Carlisle and Alice waded forward into the blackness the night offered until they had disappeared before us, and with one last glance at our surroundings Edward led us into the darkest part of Volterra.

* * *

"I'm awfully hungry, you know," said Jane, emerging from the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded. He clenched his fist instinctively and then stiffened. _Damn, _he thought, _no wand. _He was surely a goner now.

The vampire was in front of him in the next instant, her eyes black and swirling. She piqued a thin eyebrow at him condescendingly. "Are you looking for this?" she asked, lifting up Harry's wand and snatching it back when he reached for it.

"Give that back," he said angrily and she smirked at him.

"I don't think so." She snapped the wand into two clean pieces and Harry's hopes crashed. First, his heart was broken, and now his wand was, he thought morosely.

"You're not going to kill me," he said lowly, but simultaneously backed away from the hungry vampire. He thought of escape routes fast.

She followed him, her dark eyes glinting. "Of course I'm not, but I _could. _Remember that."

He halted and looked down at her in confusion. "Why not?"

"Do you want me to, little boy?"

He scowled at her. "You've got to be twelve!"

She bared her teeth at him slowly in a savage, mocking smile. "You have no idea how old I truly am, boy," she said, and her voice betrayed her true age and era. She blinked and adapted her previous air of quiet danger.

"How did you find me? Why did you follow me?" Harry demanded.

It had nearly been a day since he had left Bella and he assumed she was in Volterra now. He hadn't slept at all since, unable too succumb to unconscienceness where he knew dreams of _her _would thrust themselves at his open mind, and so Harry had been strolling along the darker parts of Diagon Alley where he would be unseen.

Jane walked forward, forcing him to take several steps backward until his back hit the alley wall with her two paces away. Her black cloak swirled around her and her eyes gleamed dark burgundy now.

He could always Disapparate to safety, he thought, but he was weak and tired and his heart was broken. What was the point?

"You were with the girl, you are important to her." Harry snorted, but the vampire did not dwell on it and continued as if he had not spoken. "Your conversation with the girl was easy to listen to, especially since you all but braodcasted your destination. It wasn't difficult at all to find you after that. I had Demetri track you."

She stared at him and added bleakly, "He's here somewhere, _feeding _surely, and coming all this way made me hungry too." Harry's hairs stood on end, but he refused to let fear seep into his mind or eyes.

She held up Harry's wand pieces. "This...power-wielder...is yours. You're like Isabella Swan."

"What do you want with her?" Harry growled, fighting to keep his anger at bay. He wanted to hex Jane to other side of the world.

She did not acknowledge his question. "If my Master is so unfortunately interested in Isabella I need to up my game. She was dangerous. She can do impossible things. He will want to turn her and not kill her as I would greatly prefer. And if you can do what she can, I can use you." Her eyes glinted and she smiled at Harry poisonously. "You are going to help me."

"I can't. You destroyed my-" He bit his lip and searched for the correct word without giving away what he was, staring at the pieces of his previous wand and only hope.

"This thing?" She twirled the pieces of Harry's broken wand in her fingers thoughtfully and then clutched her fingers around it, disintegrating it to ash. Harry's eyes widened and his heart sped. She bared her teeth at him and then suddenly he was being held up the alley wall by her small hand, clenched around his throat unbearably tight. He squirmed and kicked out, rasping for air. "_You Are Going To Help Me. _You will do as I say and obey me if you want Bella Swan to live, do you understand?" she snarled.

She had threatened Bella, and now - as much as he hated himself for it - he had no choice but to comply to the vampire's demands. He would do whatever it took to keep Bella safe. He still loved her, even though his love for her put him in agony.

He nodded, glaring at the vampire with all the spite he could summon, and grunted, "Fine."

She dropped him and his hands went around his throat as he gasped down air in painful gulps. He glowered up at her.

Looking smug and satisfied, she said, "Now we can go."

"Where to?" Harry asked.

"_Demetri," _she called out in a calm voice and a male, intimidating-looking vampire surfaced at the edge of Harry's vision. She didn't look at Harry when she replied to his question, "You'll see."

He rolled his eyes and forced himself to a stand. _Figures, _he thought.

Then, Demetri abruptly appeared before him and sent him to the realm of unconscienceness with a single back-hand slap that made the lights go out.


End file.
